Exorcistas Bidimencionales
by OFATHUE
Summary: esta historia habla de como seria la vida de un trio de primas que sueñan con vivir en el mundo de DGM ¿¿¿QUE PASARIA SI UN DIA SU SUEÑO SE VOLVIERA REAL? por una simple broma? risas garantizadas CON TODO Y JITOMATAZOS
1. Introduccion

en esta historia los unicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: Itzel, Nancy Andy y fam.

* * *

**Introducción**

Cuando tus padres y tías deciden hacer un viaje al otro lado del mundo, tienes la opción de ir ó ¡Ir! Pero; si no tienes ganas, ¡De plano! no tienes ganas de estar un día entero sentado en un avión puedes hacer lo siguiente:

1.-Rogar por quedarte

2.-Hacerte el necesitado por estar en casa

3.-Ó hacer huelga, súper amarrarte en una silla y decir "no voy, no voy, yo me quedo amarrado"

Pero si vas te perderías la oportunidad de estar solo en tu casa con tu hermana y tu prima ¿¡Por 4 años?! Pero el problema será ¡¿Cómo le metes en la cabeza a tus papás, tus tías y los papás de tu prima (que también son tus tíos) que las 3 son perfecta mente capaces de cuidarse solas?!

* * *

**D:Hola!!!! pues he aqui el intro de nuestra primera historia escrita entre las tres, ojala les guste**

**I:BNO ojala de vedad les guste nuestra historia aunque esta algo fumada en algunas partes (d: algunas????) I: si algunas partes, algun pobema con eso????????????(d: yo diria algunas partes NO estan fumadas)**

**S: yo estoy con "D" porque esta historia la isismos pensando en como seria nuestra vida si estuvieramos en el mundo de DGM apesar de todas las tonteras que vean... o mas bien leean es una historia para disfrutar asi que gocenlo.**

**En el proximo capitulo...**

Capitulo 1: La noticia

-Compramos exactamente 11 boletos de avión para ir por 4 años a Libia

Andrea se sentó en la silla y se puso la cuerda alrededor; nadie supo cómo, pero logro amarrarse tan pero tan bien que no lo pudieron desamarrar ni lograron convencerla de que desamarre, su hermana y su prima corrieron a desamarrarla pero ni ellas pudieron con tales nudos.

-¡Andrea no tenemos tiempo déjate de bromas y suéltate de esa silla ahora mismo!-le exigió su madre mientras la intentaba desamarrar

-¡¡¡NO, NO Y NO, ME REHUSÓ A SALIR DEL PAÍS SI ES QUE NO VAMOS A JAPON!!!-

**D: SI CREEN QUE MERECEMOS ALGUNA PALABRA O JITOMATASO DENLE AL BOTONCITO VERDE **

**S: No estamos seguras de poder subir o revisar esto cada dia pero lo subiremos cuando podamos jeje bueno leean y diviertanse mucho arigato por leer.**


	2. Cap 1: La noticia

todo lo que reconoscan no es nuestro...

* * *

Capitulo 1: La noticia

3 chicas se encuentran sentadas en un sillón de la pared en casa de la prima, viendo como sus padres y tíos se movían más rápido que un correcaminos iban y venían mientras que las bebés puros desastre causaban.

Cuando la más pequeña le pego a la chica de en medio, esta la miro furiosamente y se paró de golpe mientras las 2 chicas de atrás la miraban con extrañes como diciendo "¿Y ahora que mosca le pico?" la pequeña salió corriendo mientras se reía junto la otra bebé, la más pequeña de las 3 (a la que le pegaron) la persiguió tan veloz que se topo con su tía Lilí a la cual se le cayó una pesada maleta en el pie de la pequeña; su tía recogió la maleta le pidió perdón y puso la maleta en un sillón junto al que estaban sentadas cuando muchas maletas quedaron apiladas en el sillón los adultos cargaron a las bebés y les pusieron un suéter luego vieron a las chicas justo cuando la más pequeña se sentó otra vez en medio y cruzo de brazos.

-Itzel, Nancy, Andrea- la pequeña los miro enojada-le tenemos una noticia tan buena que se van a desmayar-dijo su tía Cristi

-¿Qué "gran" noticia tienen?- dijo Andrea, la pequeña con tono sarcástico

-Compramos exactamente 11 boletos de avión para ir por 4 años a Libia

Las 2 chicas de los lados se cayeron del sillón mientras que la pequeña le hizo una indiferencia a su madre la cual les dio la noticia

-¿I-ir a Li-Libia?-pregunto Nancy, la mediana

-¿Por cua-cuatro a-años? Pregunto Itzel, la más grande de las tres

-¡¡¡NO PUES QUE GRAN NOTICIA!!! ¡¡¡IR A LIBIA!!! ME MUERO DE LA EMOCION!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡WIIIIII!!!!!!-grito la pequeña Andrea mientras se paraba enfrente de su madre-¡¡¡PREFRIERO QUEDARME ENCERRADA EN ESTA CASA QUE ESTAR CUATRO AÑOS EN UN PAÍS DESCONOCIDO QUE NO SE A JAPON, Y MUCHO MENOS ESTAR TODO UN "PAKA" DÍA SENTADA COMO "BAKA" EN UN PAKA ASIENTO DE AVIÓN!!!- Andrea de verdad exploto al parecer el diablo en su interior al fin salió y demostró su odio a la idea mientras que sus manos las hizo puños y los azotaba en el aire. Paso a su madre de largo fue a la mesa y saco una silla fue al cuarto de su prima y de su mochila que llevaba saco una cuerda que le regalo su maestro de EF de la sec de primero.

Se sentó en la silla y se puso la cuerda alrededor; nadie supo cómo, pero logro amarrarse tan pero tan bien que no lo pudieron desamarrar ni lograron convencerla de que desamarre, su hermana y su prima corrieron a desamarrarla pero ni ellas pudieron con tales nudos.

-¡Andrea no tenemos tiempo déjate de bromas y suéltate de esa silla ahora mismo!-le exigió su madre mientras la intentaba desamarrar

-¡¡¡NO, NO Y NO, ME REHUSÓ A SALIR DEL PAÍS SI ES QUE NO VAMOS A JAPON!!!-volteo su cabeza a la derecha muy brusca mente para ignorar a su madre

-¡Ya déjala Norma si no quiere venir pues que no venga!- le grito el padre de Itzel

-¿Pero cómo vamos a dejarla aquí sola?-

-¡¡¡NOS QUEDAMOS CON ELLA!!!-gritaron Nancy e Itzel al unisonó

-¡¡¡Pero Itzy el problema no es que se queden es que no se pueden quedar solas!!!-replico la madre de Itzel

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOMOS LO BASTANTE... bueno no lo bastante PERO PODEMOS SOBRE VIVIR SI NOS MANDAN UNOS DINEROS PARA EL MES!!!!!!!!!- grito Nancy mientras se daba la vuelta y cruzaba de brazos

-¡¡¡Nancy!!!-grito su tía Cristi al ver que era la primera vez que se ponía en contra de su madre

A pesar de que a Nancy no le gustaba la idea de hacer berrinche no tuvo más remedio

* * *

**D:Hola!!!! Bueno aqui esta el capitulo numero 1 ^-^, les avisamos de una vez el fic se mescla completamente con DGM hasta el cap 4 asi que porfavor tenganos pasiencia.**

**I: espero les guste nuestro cap (por que esta loco) pero si son pacientes estoy segura de que el cap 10 les va a encantar tanto como a mi me encanto**

**PD: si les artan las reglas intenten no destruir la computadora por es un cap de pocas reglas**

**S: sip ademas si Andrea les cae al principio un poco mal no se preocupen con el tiempo mejora jeje... mmm tambien me agradaria que dejen reviwes bueno y**

**malos si quieren jeje**

**I: porfavor solo presionen el botonsito azul**

**D:azul o cual sea el color que hallan vuelto el ex-botoncito verde**

**En el proximo capitulo...**

Capitulo 2:

3 contra 6 (+ 2 testigos): Un berrinche muy útil

-¿¿¿Q-que hacen aquí???-

-Nos mandaron a cuidarlas por los sig. 4 años- dijo Bruno

-Vengan vamos Andrea viene con nosotros a parís y Nancy e Itzel se van con Bruno- dijo Pavel mientras agarraba sus maletas

-necesitamos un plan-

**D: Y gracias a Miranda Kliese y a deskdraik por sus reviews, ^-^ estamos poniendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que les guste.**

**I, D Y S: ARIGATO POR LEER**


	3. Cap 2: 3 Contra 6 2 testigos

****

**Todo lo que reconoscan no es nuestro

* * *

**

3 contra 6 (+ 2 testigos): Un berrinche muy útil

**Capitulo 2:**

Los 6 adultos ya habían tratado de todo para desamarrar a la testaruda Andera de la silla, pero nada podía contra los resistentes nudos de la chica, hasta que después de media hora Guillermo el papa de esta se levanto furioso

-¿Donde Rayos hay un cuchillo? – grito

-Segundo cajón- contesto rápidamente Adriana.

Guillermo se acerco al cajón y rápidamente saco un chuchillo de sierra y justo cuando iba a cortare la cuerda Andrea la testaruda aventó su pies para enfrente y evito que su padre contara sus enredaderas...

-Se nos hace tarde hay que irnos ya, o les mandaremos dinero y les diremos a Bruno y Pavel que vengan a cuidarlas-dijo Momis mientras miraba la hora y cargaba a Nadia (la que le pego a Andrea).

En ese instante Guillermo y Armando el padre de Itzel intentaron cargar a Andrea con todo y silla de lo desesperados que estaban se decidieron a llevarla así pero al instante en el que lo intentaron Itzel salto sobre la silla y no la soltaba entonces aplicaron más fuerza y la empezaron a levantar otra vez cuando Nancy vio lo que pasaba y ella si deseaba quedarse debido a que tenía un vértigo de los mil demonios entonces se apresuró y abrazo la silla tan fuerte que Andrea llego a tal punto que estaba azul de que no respiraba cuando Guillermo y Armando perdieron la paciencia tiraron la silla y salieron corriendo para el aeropuerto

Una vez que los padres y tías se fueron con las pequeñas las tres chicas no pudieron evitar festejar su éxito, siempre habían querido vivir juntas y la idea de pasar ¡¡¡4 años!!!! Solas las tres eran simplemente increíble... al momento en el que Andrea vio salir a los adultos tiro del último nudo y la cuerda cayó al piso y Andrea quedo libre y pudo respirar al momento de eso empezaron a gozar de aquel momento tan especial

-Que gusto que nos pudimos quedar-grito Itzel

-A pesar de que te rehusabas a hacer berrinche Nancy-dio a reconocer Andrea abrazando fuerte mente a su hermana

-El berrinche es horrible pero...esto es bueno al fin pos vivir solas sin adultos que nos molesten- Cuando de pronto...

-Ding dong- el timbre saco a las chicas de su festejo se miraron extrañadas mientras el timbre volvía a sonar.

-Se les debe de haber olvidado algo-comento Andrea

-¿Y porque no usan sus llaves?-pregunto Nancy

-Debieron haberlas olvidado...-contesto Itzel, aunque en el fondo no lo creía, las tres chicas fueron a abrir la puerta muy extrañadas y encontraron a Pavel, Bruno (los primos de las chicas) y a Karla (la novia de pavel) en la puerta

-¿¿¿Q-que hacen aquí???-pregunto Andrea mientras abría la puerta

-Nos mandaron a cuidarlas por los sig. 4 años-dijo Bruno mientras saluda a las 3 chicas

-Ti-dijo Karla mientras saludaba- Además no se preocupen no les arruinaremos sus momentos sin padres-...

-Vengan vamos Andrea viene con nosotros a parís y Nancy e Itzel se van con Bruno- dijo Pavel mientras agarraba sus maletas

-¿¿¿Eeehhh???-Andrea se quedo impactada con la noticia-Pe-pe-pero... no voy a irme sin ir a Japón-

-Andy no es tiempo de llanto van a venir-dijo Bruno mientras le alborote aba la cabeza

-Pero... pero...-Andrea no quería ir y se iba a quedar a cualquier costo la más chica de las tres volvió a intentar el truco de la silla, pero para su desgracia Bruno se lo sabía de memoria y la desato de inmediato, ¡Rayos! pensó Nancy, sus primos eran un rival as difícil que sus padres.

-De acuerdo, me permiten ir a buscar unas cosas a mi cuarto-dijo Itzel poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia, miro a sus primas-chicas, ¿Me ayudan?-las otras dos la miraron extrañadas de que hubiera cedido tan pronto.

Una vez en el cuarto Andrea se le aventó enzima a su prima, Nancy acostumbrada a sus reacciones la sostuvo por los brazos, la pequeña pataleo mientras le reclamaba a su prima-¡Maldita chamaca traidora! ¡Akuma! ¿Cómo que estás de acuerdo? ¡Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado!-

-¡Kanda!-llamo Itzel utilizando el apodo que solo usaban entre las tres-¡Tranquila! Por mis mangas de -man que yo tampoco planeo ir a ningún lado, pero necesitamos un plan-

-Lavi tiene razón-comento Nancy -no olvides contra quien nos enfrentamos-

-De acuerdo, ¿Allen me sueltas?- dijo Andrea refiriéndose a Nancy por su apodo.

- Si, te suelto- Andrea una vez liberada decidió sentarse en la cama y hacer berrinche como Kanda.

-Tenemos que pensar algo bueno porque contra nuestros primos no hay como convencerlos- dijo Itzel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Andrea y Nancy con una mirada de "piensen ustedes yo ya no estoy para planes infantiles", al mismo tiempo Andrea volvió a mirar a Nancy con gesto de "ya, di tu idea".

-¿Por qué me miran a mi?- dijo Nancy señalando su barbilla como lo hacen los animes.

-Porque tú siempre pones buenas ideas- dijo Itzel.

-Si, pero para otras cosas no siempre tengo que ser yo, además estamos hablando de Bruno y Pavel, con ellos no hay mentes más perversas-

-¡¡Claro que las hay!!- dijo Andrea tomando su celular.

-¿Qué haces Kanda?- dijo Itzel.

-Voy a llamar a unas mentes tan perversas como las de ellos- dijo Andrea con tono macabro como solo ella podía mientras marcaba un número telefónico.

-_"Bueno"_- contesto una voz dulce –_"¿Quién habla?"_-

-¿Princesa?,¡¡¡Habla Andrea!!!-

-_"Hola mi amor ¿Qué pacha?"_-

-Necesito una idea macabra para unos chavos de 24 y 28 años que nos quieren llevar otro país-

-_"¿¡¡Te están secuestrando!!? ¡¡¡Belén ven rápido están secuestrando a Andrea!!!"_- grito Aline como cuando le grita a cesar por su espejo.

-¡¡¡MATE!!! Digo ¡¡¡ESPERA princesa!!!-

-_"¿Qué ya te están llevando?, Belén ven rápido"_-

-No, no me están secuestrando, son mis primos princesa, pero yo no quiero salir del país y ellos quieren que salga con ellos del país -dijo Andrea mientras meneaba la cabeza diciendo no.

_-"¡¡¡¡Aaaahí!!!! ¡¡¡Mi amor!!! No te preocupes mi vida no te llevaran esos primos cretinos tuyos"-_ dijo Aline mientras Andrea quitaba el teléfono de su oreja por que Aline le grito.

-¡¡¡Gracias princesa!!!-

-_"De nada mi vida solo danos el teléfono de tu primo y déjanos el resto"_-

-¡¡¡Gracias de nuevo princesa!!!-Andrea comenzó a darle el teléfono a Aline cuando termino el teléfono de Bruno sono.

-¿Bueno?- mientras el contestaba y hablaba con Belén, Aline le pregunto a Andrea por la otra línea.

-_"Mi amor ¿adónde se van a ir?"-_

-El que contesto se va ir a áfrica y el otro primo a parís-

-_"Gracias mi vida nos vemos"-_

-Adiós princesa-dijo Andrea colgando el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- volvió a preguntar Bruno

-¿¿Bueno?? Buenas tardes ¿me comunico con el señor Bruno Mora?-

-Si ¿Quien habla?-dijo en tono interrogativo del mal como solo el sabia.

-Hola buenas tardes me complace informarle que si no aborda el avión usted y su hermano perderán esos prestigiosos boletos que compraron y también me pidieron que les informara que si no entran en la estación en 2 hrs perderán los lugares y no tendrán lugar en otro vuelo-dijo Belén mientras desde la casa de Aline se botaban de la risa.

-Pavel apresura a las chamacas tenemos 2hrs para llegar a la estación o perdemos los boletos-grito Bruno mientras en el cuarto de Itzel las 3 chicas se botaban de la risa.

Pavel llego corriendo a la habitación de Itzel y les exigió que se apuraran en ese instante Andrea agarro la puerta y la azoto enfrente de Pavel pero antes de eso miro a Pavel con una cara de "¿Te gusto al sorpresa?".

-Apúrense se les va a ir el avión los alcanzamos allá, ¿podrían pedir un taxi de ahí para que nos lleve al aeropuerto?- dijo Itzel al otro lado de la puerta

-¡¡¡No!!! Mejor apúrense o perderemos el vuelo-grito Bruno desde la sala agarrando las maletas de Karla y las suyas

-¡¡¡¡Necios que son los 2!!!! Ya váyanse acabo de pedirle a un amigo que venga y nos lleve al aeropuerto, en unos 10 minutos esta el aquí ¡¡¡¡LARGENSE AL AEROPUERTO YA!!!!-grito Andrea pateando la puerta del cuarto dando una señal de que no había problema- Además les queda 1½ hr para llegar estén seguros de que llegaremos-continuo Andrea mientras bajaba su tono de voz y ponía su mano en la puerta

-De-de acuerdo pero más les vale que lleguen a tiempo ¡¡¡¿¿¿entendieron???!!!-dijo Pavel.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡LARGENSE O PERDERAN USTEDES EL AVION!!!-gritaron las 3 chicas desde atrás de la puerta.

Pavel, Bruno y también Karla salieron corriendo de la casa confiando en lo que les dijeron sus primas era verdad; al entrar en el taxi Andrea abrió la puerta para emparejarla

-¡¡¡¡Mh, mh!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (Gah) a Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!-río Andrea mientras abría completa mente la puerta y el taxi se alejaba con sus primos y Karla-¡¡¡Jijijijiji!!! Les dije que funcionaria!!! Nada puede ganarle a la astuta mente de mi princesa y mi brujita juntas-

-Bueno al menos los convenció-dijo Nancy mientras veía como el taxi se alejaba-entonces ¿Que aremos mientras llegan al aeropuerto?-dijo Nancy con un aire de victoria segura.

-Primero es llamar a la ¡¡¡¡Pizza!!!!- dijo Andrea.

-No, primero es ¡¡¡Ver toda la serie de -Man en la compu!!!-dijo Itzel.

-¿Qué tienen en su cerebro?, primero es asegurarnos de que se vallan sin nosotras-dijo Nancy.

-¡¡¡¡¡Pero si ya se fueron!!!!!- dijeron a coro Andrea e Itzel.

-Sí, pero pueden regresar si ven que no llegamos, tenemos que convencer a una de las chicas de ahí que les diga que ya subimos-

-Ok, ¿Y cómo le vamos a llamar? No creo que tengas el teléfono de una de las señoritas-dijo Andrea.

-No- dijo Nancy con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿¡¡ENTONCES NO DIGAS BURRADAS!!?- le grito Andrea.

-Oye, tranquila Kanda- le dijo Itzel.

-Pero tengo el teléfono del aeropuerto- dijo Nancy sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón un pedazo de papel, fue asía el teléfono fijo de la casa con Itzel y Andrea detrás -1721389516- dijo Nancy marcando el teléfono.

-_"Aeropuerto Del Sol ¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?"_- contesto una señorita del otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenos días, quisiera que dijera lo siguiente por el altavoz dentro de…-Nancy aparto el teléfono de su boca -¿Cómo cuanto se tardaran?- Itzel saco un papel y comenzó a hacer operaciones.

-Dentro de ½ hora-

-Gracias- Nancy volvió a pegar el teléfono –Disculpe, ¿Podría anunciar lo siguiente por altavoz dentro de media hora?-

-_"Con gusto pero con que propósito"_-

-Con el de no ir a otro país con nuestros primos-dijo Nancy con una sonrisa.

-_"Lo siento pero no me es posible hacer eso, va contra las reglas del aeropuerto sección 58, párrafo 15"_-

-Señorita, no sea cruel, por favor hágalo-

-_"Lo siento pero estaría infringiendo las reglas haga el favor de no pedirme eso y pida otra cosa"_-

-¡No quiero otra cosa!, ¡Quiero que diga solo unas insignificantes palabras!-

-_"Si son insignificantes ¿Por qué quiere que las diga?"_-

-Por favor- dijo Nancy llevándose el teléfono a otra habitación -espérenme hay- les dijo a Itzel y Andrea, ya en la otra habitación se sentó en el suelo y continuo -¡¡Mire señorita!! , ¡¡¡¡¡MI FAMILIA ES MUY RICA Y SI NO TENGO LO QUE QUIERO VA A IR LA MITAD DE MI ESCOLTA PERSONAL Y LA VAN A ARRESTAR POR INFRINGIR LA LEY!!!!! , ¡¡¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE LEVANTE EL ALTAVOZ Y DIGA LO QUE LE VOY A INDICAR PORQUE SOLO ME QUEDAN 10 MIN!!!!!! , ¿¿¿¡¡¡ENTENDIO!!!???- dijo Nancy perdiendo la paciencia obviamente.

-_"Lo siento pero..."_- la señorita guardo silencio, afortunadamente para él trió de primas una escolta de policías entraba al aeropuerto –_"¿Qué quería que dijera por el altavoz?"_-

-¿Cambio de opinión?, ¿Por qué?-

-_"Su escolta llego, por favor dígales que ya lo voy a hacer, que no me arresten"_-

-De acuerdo…… listo ahora tome nota-

-_"S-Si con gusto… aja…aja…aja"_-

-Deberá informar esto en 5min cuando llegue un trió de personas, 2 chavos y una chava embarazada, una pareja va hacia parís y el otro va a África- dijo Nancy con la voz más seria y tenebrosa que solo ella podía hacer.

-_"Acaban de entrar tres personas" _-

-¿Me haría el favor de describirlos?…mmm…mmm, si esos son ¡¡Anúncielo ahora!!-

-_"Claro enseguida… (Piii) A los primos de las señoritas Itzel, Nancy y Andrea se les informa que ellas ya abordaron los respectivos aviones (piii) listo ya lo hice"-_

-¿Me podría decir la reacción de los tres?-

-_"Co-con gusto"_-

-Aja…aja… magnifico muchas gracias… en un momento las tropas se retiraran, se lo agradezco mucho-

-_"Si de nada vuelva a llamar cuando quiera"_-Nancy colgó con aire satisfactorio y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Ya están abordo?- dijo Andrea levantándose de la silla.

-Siiiii- grito Nancy.

-¿Qué? ¡No te creo!- dijo Itzel.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?- dijo Andrea

-Ahh, ya saben que cuando quiero algo lo logro, ahora que empiece la fiesta- dijo Nancy.

**

* * *

**

**D: Hola!!! Bueno he aqui el segundo cap, ojala les haya gustado. y bueno, ahora me toco a mi contestar los Reviews...**

**_Miranda Kliese_: Gracias de nuevo por tu review entendemos lo que es tener muchos primos (solo que en nuestro caso se podria decir que somos las de en medio...)**

**_KawaiiSophie_: Si la verdad nosotras tambien nos morimos de ganas de llegar al mundo DGM, y que bueno que te este gustando.**

**_deskdraik _:Gracias por tu review y como lo pediste aqui esta la conti**

**_NafCaXxX_: jeje si les el adelanto del proximo cap te puedes dar una idea de como llegaremos alla...**

**_Lady Akatsuki Dark_: No te procupes si se te hacen cortos los caps solo los primeros lo son, los siguientes se alargan mucho mas**

**En el proximo capitulo....**

**Capitulo 3:** Un hechizo ¡¡¡¿¿¿Equivocado???!!!

-"SHINETSU WARETSU SHIROI SANPURU SHIRYOKU HAKOBU UCHŪ KOKORO"-

-¡¡No lo hagas!!-era tarde la puerta estaba abierta.

Andrea metió todo su cuerpo en el ropero, al terminar de cruzar al otro lado del portal su mirada se abrió como nunca en su vida entera

**I: este cap me aburrio un poco pero bno esta divertido "ojala avancemos rapido al cap 4" no olviden los REwies son muy importantes para el fic**

**S: Gracias por leer ^-^**


	4. Cap 3: un hechizo ¿Equivocado?

Si lo reconocen, no es nuestro

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Un hechizo ¡¡¡¿¿¿Equivocado???!!!

Después de que las chicas se encargaron de que sus primos tomaran el avión Andrea se dirigió al cuarto de sus tíos y se recargo en el armario puesto que iba a sacar un suéter por que moría del frio al recargarse pensó

-#Mmmhhh aaahhh cuanto desearía poder viajar el mundo de DGM (D. Gray-Man) para al fin conocer al famoso Kanda-sama#-

Mientras tanto afuera Itzel llamaba para pedir una pizza:

-"_Domino pizza buenas tardes espere un momento por favor"_-_

-Si usted quiere...-murmuro Itzel para sí, tomo su cartera de Lavi y mientras la observaba comenzó a divagar -#Ahh, ojala pudiera conocerte Lavi-chan... Me encantaría ir a tu mundo...#-

-"_Si buenas tardes ¿en qué les puedo servir?"_-

-Me podría traer un Lavi-

-"_¿Disculpe?"_-

-¡¡Quiero decir una pizza Hawaiana!!-

-"_Con mucho gusto señorita"_-

En ese momento Andrea salió con el suéter a medio poner

-¡¡¡No mejor pide una de queso!!!- grito Andrea

-¡¡¡¡¡No Lavi una de peperoni!!!!!!-grito Nancy mientras corría hacia ella

-Ahh y también una pizza de queso, y una de peperoni por fis-

-"Si señorita disculpe... ¿a que dirección?"-

-Cosechas 159, la casa azul alberca-

-"_De acuerdo, son las 5:00 si su pizza llega después de las 5:30 es gratis"_-

-Muchas Gracias-

-¿Y que hacemos mientras llega la pizza?-pregunto Nancy

-¡¡¡¡VEER DGM!!!- gritaron las otras dos a coro.

Capitulo y medio después...

-¡¡¡Ya paso mucho tiempo!!!-justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-¡¡¡Yo abro-!!! Grito Andrea mientras ponía pausa en el cap. de DGM se fue a la puerta y abrió -Hola muchas gracias-tomó las pizzas y cerró la puerta

-¿¿¿Porque que no le pagaste???-

-Por que llego tarde la pizza Allen-

-Pues, que esperamos vamos a comer-dijo Nancy mientras tomaba su Pizza

-Claro espérenme- dijo Itzel mientras acomodaba la computadora para poder seguir viendo

Nancy, quien comía igual que Allen termino pronto con su pizza de Peperoni y volteo a ver la pizza Hawaiana de su prima -Lavi... ¿me das un poco?-pidió poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito.

-No, tú ya te comiste la tuya-

-Por favor-.

-¡¡¡No!!!-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor Lavi solo una rebanada-

-No, es mi pizza-

-Solo un poco-

-¡¡¡Que no!!!

-¡¡¡Mira, Road acaba de matar el corazón da Lavi!!!- dijo cambiando de estrategia

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que???!!!-pregunto la otra chica mirando la pantalla donde peleaban Kanda y Dientes dulces -¡¡¡No está peleando contra Road todavía!!!- exclamo mirando a su prima-¡Oye! ¿Y la mitad de mi Pizza?-

-No se...-Lavi miro mal a su prima, quien seguía sin llenarse y volteo hacia su hermana. -Kanda...-

-Que ni se te ocurra paka Moyashi es mi pizza-

-Pero...-

-Es tu culpa por comer tan rápido-

-¡¡¡Mira acaban de romper a Mugen!!!-

-Yo no voy a caer con esa Moyashi-

-¡¡Rayos!! ¿Cómo le hare?-se pregunto la insaciable chica

-Ya supere eso ya ni siquiera la muerte de mi Kanda me pude distraer-(ñam) Andrea dio la mordida a su ultimo pedazo de pizza

-Aaaaahhhh tacaña no me guardaste-

-Nop eso era mi pizza-

-Eres una mala hermana, esta me la pagas-grito enfurecida Nancy mientras se lanzaba contra Kanda

-¡¡¡¡WAAAAA!!!!-Kanda salió corriendo por su vida mientras que Allen le gritaba enfurecida

-¡¡¡No me diste ni un poquito!!!-

Itzel las miro correr por toda la casa -#Debería de hacer algo, después de todo soy la mayor, y en cierto modo la responsable#- Miro a Kanda acorralada contra un sillón y a Allen lanzarse contra ella pero como Kanda es tan ágil logro salir pateándole el estomago a Allen y luego salió corriendo -#NAAA mejor veo el espectáculo#- Itzel puso pausa al capítulo, volteo la silla y comenzó a verlas correr por la casa.

-¡¡¡PAKANDA, vuelve aquí en este instante!!!- grito Nancy yendo tras de Andrea -¡¡¡KANDA!!! Ven aquí es una orden de tu superior-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Superior???!!!-dijo Andrea mientras miraba a Nancy con cara rara-mi único superior es Kanda-Senpai y solo seguiré sus ordenes-dijo Andrea mientras se paraba en la mesa con un puño arriba y su cara de seguridad

20 minutos después…

-#Ya se volvió repetitivo esto#- pensó aburrida Itzel mientras veía a sus primas correr -#si le pongo play al capítulo me matan por no esperarlas, voy por un libro#- y se dirigió a su cuarto se acerco a su librero y tomo su libro favorito de edición especial, única impresión de los hechizos ocultos de "Las OFATHUE" y siguió a sus primas hacia el cuarto de sus papas, observo a sus primas un segundo mas y abrió el libro en el cap. 5 el hechizo de dimensiones lo empezó a leer la pura explicación para cuando llego al hechizo las otras dos habían comenzado a pelear a gritos así que en un intento de callar los gritos de sus primas y lo leyó en voz alta.

-"SHINETSU WARETSU SHIROI SANPURU SHIRYOKU HAKOBU UCHŪ KOKORO"-

-¡¡¡Kanda-Senpai!!!-

-¡¡¡¡Allen-sama!!!!- gritaron en ese instante al unisonó Andrea y Nancy para mofarse de su prima y su lectura en voz alta lo que no se esperaban era que en ese instante del ropero de sus tíos saliera una luz color entre blanco y verde.

Andrea se dirigió al ropero acerco su mano a la manija.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!-gritaron las otras dos al unisonó, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba abierta.

Andrea miro a su hermana y su prima con cara de "muy tarde pakas" volteo de nuevo al destello de la puerta, metió primero su mano derecha lentamente en el ropero y luego de 15 segundos la saco, al ver que nada malo pasaba con su mano se decidió y metió todo su cuerpo en el ropero, la cara de las otras 2 chicas se puso más blanca que el pelo de Allen.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Entren pronto!!!!!!!!-grito Andrea asomando la cabeza para después volver a entrar, Nancy e Itzel se miraron un momento y con paso decidido se adentraron al ropero detrás de su prima Itzel muy decidida entro de un jalón al ropero pero en cuanto Nancy… decidió meter primero un brazo de el brazo metió el resto del cuerpo al terminar de cruzar al otro lado del portal su mirada se abrió como nunca en su vida entera y una gran sonrisa se dibujo como nunca en el rostro de las 3 mientras a su espalda la puerta se cerraba.

* * *

**S: ola jeje ahora me toco ami contestar**

_**Lady Akatsuki Dark**_**: bueno solo puedo decirte que repondimos tus ruegos jajaja.**

_**deskdraik:**_** bueno en lo personal esa parte la puse yo jeje porque nunca falta la escolta que si****empre llega por una u otra razon**

_**maga guardiana:**_** creeo que la repuesta de tu pregunta seria "no" puesto que... no se no se me ocurre nada jajaja pero grax por tu comen yo soy la mediana y cuido a la grande y peque ¿tu crees?**

_**Miranda Kliese:**_** repecto a lo de tu atencion mil grax, lo de anunciarnos un millon de grax, lo de las mentes sirven mas para malades pero la esc no se queda atras, me gusta tu idea de ir por el mundo jeje y tambien te agradesco que estuvieras con nosotros desde la intro tambien por llegar a la 3:10am**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

Capitulo 4: el sueño hecho realidad

-¡¡¡MIREN!!!- una luz blanco y verde apareció en el cielo

-Mmm ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que están con Kanda, Lavi y Allen-kun?-

-_Estas__ tres chicas __podrían sernos de ayuda_- dijo uno de los generales.

-De acuerdo, las tres se convertirán en exorcistas, veamos…Hevalaska ¿Podrías soltar las inocencias que quieren venir con sus personas compatibles?-

**S:mil grax a todos sayo**


	5. Cap 4: El sueño hecho realidad

**Solo el trió de primas locas y su familia nos pertenecen lo demás es de Hoshino**

**Capitulo 4:** El sueño hecho realidad

-¡¡¡PAKA MOIYASHI!!!-

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE TE PASA POR EL GUISANTE DE TU CEREBRO PAKANDA!!!???-

-¿¿¿¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESE PAKA MOVIMIENTO!!!??? DE NO SER POR MI AGILIDAD EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTARIAMOS MUERTOS "CABEZA DE HIZOPO"-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE HIZOPO???!!! SI MAL NO RECUERDO FUISTE TU QUIEN SE DESCUIDO POR QUITARLE ESA PELUZA A ESA "PAKA ESPADITA TUYA"-

-REPITEME LO QUE LE DIJISTE A MI "MUGEN"-DIJO KANDA SACANDO SU ESPADA Y APUNTANDOLE EN LA CABEZA A ALLEN

-ESPEREN, CHICOS, ESPEREN, NO HAY POR QUE PELEAR LA CULPA FUE DE LOS 2, LOS 2 SE DESCUIDARON PERO NO HAY PROBLEMA-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE AKUMAS DIJISTE???!!!-GRITARON KANDA Y ALLEN AMEZANDO A LAVI CON SUS INOCENCIAS

-¡¡¡MIREN!!!- para suerte de Lavi en ese momento una luz blanco y verde apareció en el cielo una extraña mano salió de ella para que después de unos segundos una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros en forma de v apareciera, quien desorientada tardo algunos segundos en encontrar al trió de exorcistas, cuando su mirada se poso en ellos volteo de nuevo a la luz y grito algo en su interior, momentos después una chica morena con una alborotada coleta de caballo salió también de la luz seguida por una última chica alta de cabello corto. Las recién llegadas miraron a los exorcistas y sonrieron mientras a su espalda la luz desaparecía.

-Oigan, ¿están bien?-pregunto Allen acercándose a las tres chicas, al ver que comenzaban a hiperventilarse.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-gritaron las tres chicas de la emoción.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué…que!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué les sucede porque gritan así!!!???-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAKA MOIYASHI!!!!!!!!!!- dijo el verdadero Kanda.

-¡¡¡ES ALLEN!!!- le respondió el verdadero Allen.

-¡¡¡NO ESCAPARAS DE TU MUERTE SEGURA ASÍ QUE REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!-

-¡¡¡MATE PAKANDA!!!-

-¡¡¡MUEVETE CABEZA DE HIZOPO O PREFIERES QUE TE REBANE DE UNA VEZ!!!-Lavi miro a sus compañeros y con un largo suspiro se encamino hacia las chicas.

-Discúlpenlos ellos siempre…-no pudo terminar la frase por que el trió había vuelto a gritar:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LAVIIIII!!!!!!!-

-Sí, ese soy yo-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de distancia de aquel trió de locas que ya comenzaban a asustarlo.

-Mmmhhh aaaaahhhh, perdónalas siempre son así de "paranoicas" mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo Andrea la única que no grito puesto que Kanda estaba presente.

-Aaahhh ok-dijo Lavi retomando su distancia

-Sí, lo siento me presento, soy Andrea-dijo mientras le extendía la mano -Y ella es mi prima Itzel-dijo señalando con el pulgar a su prima -Y la que sobra es mi hermana-concluyo un tanto decepcionada.

-¡Oye!- reclamo Nancy

-Y díganme ¿De dónde vienen?- pregunto Lavi.

-A…pues…nosotras…- comenzaron balbucear las tres chicas mientras una misma pregunta surgía en la mente de las tres "¿Qué les decimos?".

-Pues verán nosotras venimos de México-respondió de golpe Andrea para no dar sospechas.

-¿De México?-pregunto Kanda mientras se acercaba al trió de chicas

-¡¡¡Sííííí!!! Veras en México es muy común que viajemos de lugar en lugar de este modo-aclaro Itzel mientras miraba a Lavi muy emocionada

-Aaahhh, bueno…-dijo Allen -Yo soy Allen- dijo señalando su barbilla con su dedo índice -El es Lavi- señalo a Lavi con el pulgar -Y el es Kanda obviamente- respondió Allen poniendo una cara de obvio.

-¿¿¿A ACASO ESO ES UN RETO PAKA MOIYASHI???-Dijo Kanda mientras sacaba a mugen y le apuntaba a Allen

-¡¡¡ESPEREN, CHICOS ESPEREN!!! ¡¡¡TRETEN DE COMPORTARSE POR UN MOMENTO!!!- grito Lavi mientras intervenía en su pelea es ese momento

-Mmm ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que están con Kanda, Lavi y Allen-kun?-

-No lo sé Komui Ni-san, vamos a preguntarles, ¡¡¡Kanda!!!-grito Lenalee

-¿¿¿Qué sucede Lenalee???-

-¿¿¿Quiénes son esas tres chicas que están frente a ustedes en este momento???-

-Eso es lo estamos tratando de averiguar pero por culpa de ese paka Moyashi no podemos-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿OYE POR QUE ERES ASÍ CON MI Allen???!!!-Dijo Nancy interponiéndose entre Allen y Kanda

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Tu Allen???!!!- grito Lavi mientras bajaban las rayas de suspenso en la atmosfera

-Nancy creo que eso no era necesario-le susurro su prima.

-Ups…-fue lo único que atino a decir la otra

-Allen, de verdad que tienes pegue, de todos lados te salen novias- le susurro Lavi a su amigo que se había puesto rojo como un bonito tomate de la vergüenza que tenia, y no se le veía la cara; y a la vez Nancy también estallo en vergüenza pero al menos ella era capaz de mostrar la cara por un minuto.

-Allen-kun parece ser muy popular con las chicas, como su maestro- dijo komui bebiendo su café (jiiiiu, glup).

-¡¡¡Komui-ni san!!!-grito Lenalee verde de los celos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Lenalee, acaso tienes celos!!!!!- grito Lavi por el golem de Kanda, en ese momento apareció Lenalee atrás de Lavi y le grito.

-¡¡¡¡¡No seas baka Lavi!!!!!- grito Lenalee mientras lo guamaseaba al estilo Bookman.

-¡¡¡Ay, itay Lenalee!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué te paso por la cabeza en ese momento pudiste a verme matado???!!!-grito Lavi mientras miraba a Lenalee con lagrimas en los ojos.

Después de varias peleas más Komui decidió dejar entrar y ver si eran compatibles con la inocencia.

-Vengan conmigo chicas yo las llevare con el supervisor komui- dijo Lenalee mientras guiaba al trió de chicas por la orden.

Nancy e Itzel estaban perdidas ante gran magnitud que era la orden mientras lo que era Andrea estaba encantada viendo como Kanda avanzaba enfrente de ellas al llegar enfrente del cuarto en el que se encontraba el supervisor Lenalee les hizo una señal para esperaran ahí a fuera se tardo 5 minutos en salir y cuando al fin salió

-Muy bien Komui Ni-san dice que pueden entrar-Lenalee condujo a las tres chicas al centro del cuarto y al entrar vieron como era verdad que todo el piso estaba cubierto de archivos se sentaron en el sillón y komui las volteo a ver

-Muy bien como no sabemos porque es que decidieron venir aquí las llevaremos con Hevalaska para que las examine y veamos si son compatibles con la inocencia mhhh me voy a divertir mucho con estas nuevas entradas (jiiiiu, glup)- Komui tomo café.

Komui guio al trió de chicas donde Hevalaska al llegar ahí empujo a Andrea para que fuera la primera, ella con algo de nervios miro a Hevalaska y luego la levanto y le hizo la revisión. Al ver que ella era compatible la bajo junto con su hermana y su prima luego Komui; dio una especie de señal rara e Itzel fue la segunda y dio el mismo resultado que con Andrea y la ultima en pasar fue Nancy con ella fue la más veloz el determinar si era compatible por que en su corazón no había hábitos de Noé.

-Mmmhhh esto es muy extraño Komui nunca vi este suceso- dijo Hevalaska.

-¿¿¿De qué hablas Hevalaska???-

-Me refiero a tres exorcistas de la misma sangre las tres compatibles-

-Aaaah ahora que lo pienso bien yo tampoco Hevalaska-dijo Komui mientras se subía los lentes.

-_Estas__ tres chicas __podrían sernos de ayuda_- dijo uno de los generales.

-Sí, es lo mismo que pensaba yo, pero… estas chicas me dan un mal presentimiento-dijo komui

-¿Por qué Komui?- dijo Nancy, -¿Acaso no quieres derrotar al Conde del Milenio y salvar al mundo de sus garras malvadas?- Komui analizo el comentario de la chica y el del general.

-De acuerdo, las tres se convertirán en exorcistas, veamos…Hevalaska ¿Podrías soltar las inocencias que quieren venir con sus personas compatibles?-

-Claro Komui- Hevalaska levanto a Itzel y comenzó a buscar su inocencia, cuando la bajo ella tenía en sus manos la inocencia y fue con Komui para que le hiciera un arma, luego fue Andrea quien tardo un poco más y al terminar fue al laboratorio acompañada de el director de laboratorio Rever, la última fue Nancy pero fue la más rápida en encontrar su inocencia, cuando Hevalaska la bajo la persona quien la acompaño al laboratorio de Komui fue Allen.

-Y dime Allen ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la orden obscura?-

-Pues como…no llevo precisamente la cuenta pero me da gusta decir que este lugar es mi hogar- cuando llegaron al laboratorio de Komui Nancy se dio cuenta de que su hermana y su prima no estaban ahí.

-Komui ¿Dónde están mi hermana y prima?-

-Ho, ya están en los otros laboratorios especificando como quieren su inocencia-

-Y ¿Por qué tengo que venir aquí?- los anteojos de Komui brillaron como lo hacen cuando tiene que decir algo serio entonces Allen dijo.

-Komui te dejo a… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Nancy-

-De acuerdo, te dejo a Nancy para que hables con ella, adiós-

-Mate Allen-kun – dijo Komui –Los generales expresaron el deseo de hablar contigo, ha y dile a Lenalee que tiene una nueva misión-

-¿Conmigo?, ¿Pero yo que hice?- dijo Allen.

-No te preocupes no te pasara nada malo, es más seguro estarás contento- dijo Nancy mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Komui y Allen se sorprendieron del comentario de la chica.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego Nancy- dijo Allen.

-Nos veremos pronto- le respondió Nancy.

-Oye Nancy, eres un poco tétrica- dijo Komui.

-¡Gracias!… creo que no debí decir eso, bueno no importa-

-Bueno continuemos, yo se que tú y tu prima y hermana no son de aquí-

-Es obvio eso dijimos cuando llegamos-

-Sí, pero ya mande a Lavi a investigar y no hay rastros de tecnología de ese tipo en México, ¡¡¡ESCUCHA SÍ NO ME DICES DE DONDE VINIERON LAS EXPULSARE A LAS TRES DE AQUÍ!!!- Komui realmente estaba nervioso.

-Escucha Komui, no creo que realmente quieras echar al primer trió de exorcistas sanguíneamente compatibles con la inocencia, ¿O sí?, aparte, no querrás que algo malo le pase a Lenalee- el rostro de Komui se vio sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica. Nancy se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y continuo, -Si realmente quisieras derrotar al Conde no me estarías amenazando, lo que yo creo es que tienes miedo, miedo de perder a todas las personas queridas para ti, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen-kun, Lavi, Bookman, en fin todos ellos, me duele mucho tener que decirle estas palabras a alguien no la verdad no pero dime para que quieres saber de dónde somos, tú no sabes de donde es Allen ¿Por qué tanta la urgencia?-

-¡¡Para saber si podemos confiar en ustedes!!-

-¡¡¡Es más que obvio que si pueden Komui!!!-

-¡¡¡¡PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO!!!!- después de esto los dos se miraron con ojos fijos uno en el otro.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo es que llegamos aquí por accidente…-

-¡¡¡ ¿Accidente?!!!-

-Komui ssshhh, sí por accidente llegamos aquí-

-¿Ósea que así no viajan en México?-

-No Komui, mira, no espero que lo entiendas pero nosotras tres venimos de otra dimensión-

-¿¡¡¡COMO QUE DE OTRA DIMENCION!!!?- dijo Komui mientras golpeaba su escritorio con sus manos

-Komui ¿Podrías bajar la voz?, sí de otra dimensión es por eso que las tres somos compatibles con la inocencia-

-Ya entiendo, entonces… debo comunicárselo a todos los exorcistas-

-Si Komui dile a todos los exorcistas, ¿Ya puedo irme a que armen mi inocencia?-

-No-

-Pero ese no era el trato-

-No dijimos nada de un trato- Nancy se sentó y espero. Cuando Komui dio el anuncio los tres primeros exorcistas en llegar con Komui fueron Allen, Kanda y Lavi.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo QUE VINEN DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN???!!!- dijeron al unisonó Allen y Lavi en cambio Kanda dijo.

-Yo ni sé porque vine- y enseguida llegaron Itzel y Andrea.

-¿PORQUE LE DIJISTE DE DONDE ERAMOS?-

-Porque si no le decía nos expulsaba-

-Esa es una buena razón-dijo Itzel.

-Pero no pasa nada, no las voy a expulsar- dijo Komui –Pero Nancy tiene que quedarse aquí un rato más, todos los demás adiós- les explico mientras los sacaba del cuarto.

-¿Yo porque me tengo que quedar aquí?- dijo Nancy

-Porque yo personalmente me encargare de tu inocencia-

-¿Pero porque?- dijo alegremente Nancy.

-Por decirme lo que tú hermana y prima no quisieron-

-OK- dijo Nancy y empezó a decirle a Komui como quería la inocencia, -Pero ¿Qué tipo de inocencia es la mía?-

-Es un tipo muy raro más que el tipo paracito se llama "multiusos"-

-Aja, y ¿Que mas?-

-Eso es lo único que debes saber por ahora, bien entonces ¿Será una rosa que se transforme en cinturón, pulsera, collar, anillo y broche?-

-Si puedes hacerlo- dijo Nancy en tono burlón.

-Claro que puedo pero ¿De que color la quieres?-

-Morada con negro-

-¿No va a ser muy obscura para alguien como tú?-

-No, de hecho me va bien-

-De acuerdo entonces ve a la biblioteca para que te tomen las medidas para tu traje-

-Ok, gracias Komui- dijo mientras abrazaba a Komui, mientras salía se encontró con Lenalee –Ha hola Lenalee- dijo Nancy mientras salía.

-¿Querías verme Ni-san?- dijo Lenalee entrando a la habitación.

-Ho Lenalee, si, quisiera que vayas a una misión especial…-Komui le indico a donde debería ir y en cuento termino Lenalee salió hacia su destino. Cuando Nancy llego a la biblioteca se encontró con Andrea e Itzel.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Komui?-dijo Andrea

-Ya te dije, sino nos hubiera sacado- dijo Nancy mientras le tomaban las medidas.

-Bueno ya estense en paz,- dijo Itzel -¿Dónde está tu inocencia?-

-Komui la va a fabricar-

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!- dijeron a coro Itzel y Andrea

-Sí, me dijo que él me la iba a fabricar porque fui la única que le dijo la verdad-

-Wow, ni siquiera a mi me fabrico la mía debes haberle dicho algo muy importante- dijo Lavi apareciendo en la habitación como siempre lo hace.

-¡Lavi!, ¿Como le haces para aparecer en todos los lugares?- dijo Itzel

-Es un truco que solo los Bookmans pueden hacer-

-Lavi tu aun no eres un Bookman-

-Ho, panda no aparezcas así que me espantas-

-¡¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS PANDA!!!!- dijo Bookman golpeándolo al estilo Panda Bookman, en ese momento a pareció Allen.

-¡¡Allen!! ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué te dijeron los generales?- dijo Nancy

-Pues, no se para que me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta- dijo Allen mirándola.

-¡¡¡NO LO CREO ERES UN NUEVO GENERAL!!! Grandioso-dijo Nancy mientras se resbalaba de las manos de los demás y corría a abrazarlo.

-¡Na-Nancy!-

-Celebremos, vamos a la cafetería a que Jerry te prepare dango- dijo Nancy mientras jalaba del brazo de Allen.

-He, choto mate, ¿Cómo conoces a Jerry-san y que me gusta el dango?-

-Luego te digo- entonces llegaron a la cafetería y fueron directo con Jerry.

-Ho, Allen-kun ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Es tu novia?-

-¡¡¡He JERRY-SAN!!! Claro que no, ella es una nueva exorcista- dijo mientras señalaba a Nancy.

-Gusto en conocerte Jerry-san- dijo Nancy mientras hacia una reverencia.

-¡Que chica tan linda y bien educada! Dime ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? Te hare lo que quieras- Allen se quedo viendo a Nancy mientras ella pedía.

-Mmm, veamos una sopa de verduras, ensalada de frutas, pollo en limón, un filete término medio, y de postre un helado triple de limón vainilla y fresa y de beber una piña colada con un popotito negro- Allen y Jerry se quedaron atónitos.

-¿De verdad puedes comerte todo eso?- dijeron Allen y Jerry al unisonó.

-Si- dijo Nancy riendo.

-¿Y tú Allen-kun que quieres?-

-Mmm veamos, lo mismo que ella pero por dos ¿Podrías?-

-Claro en un momento están-dijo mientras se volteaba para cocinar.

-Arigato- dijeron Allen y Nancy mientras se iban a sentar.

-Y dime ¿Cómo sabias que me harían general?-

-Era solo una suposición, no sabía que fuera ser verdad-

-Aja, ¡ah! Cierto me dijo Komui que tu inocencia estaría para mañana-

-Gracias Allen- dijo Nancy.

* * *

**D: Ahora le toca a I contestar los reviews (se pone detras de ella y la avienta)**

**I: (oye!!)Miranda Kliese:Oa nna oye me da muxo gusto que sigas nuestro fic ojala no te desepcionemos bno zayo (D: por cierto yo ya lo lei ¡¡Esta genial!!) te deje Review ccon mi cuenta individual)**

**Lady Akatsuki Dark: gracias por el comen bno si eres paciente veras no que nos espera en la orden**

**KawaiiSophie: Oa nna oie mil gracias por el comen ojala nunca te desepcionemos**

**deskdraik:gracias mil veces por tu comen enserio nos eres de mucha ayuda en el fic nos das animos para continuarlo**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:gracias por leer pero bueno espero de verdad que puedas cotinuiarlo sin inconvenientes bno zayo**

**En el próximo capitulo….**

**¿Qué estuvieron haciendo Itzel y Andrea mientras Komui hablaba con Nancy…?**

**Capitulo 5**: mi nueva vida ¡en la orden!

-El supervisor dijo que me dieras un tour por la orden-

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento-

-¿Y qué se hace aquí?-

-Entrenar-

-Y ¿que es este lugar?-

-El laboratorio del equipo de ciencias-

-¿y que hay tras esa puerta?-

-Este es el comedor-

-¿Y qué se hace aquí?-

-Se come-

**I,S Y D: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^-^ Sayo!!**


	6. Cap 5: Mi nueva vida ¡En la orden!

**Sale Komui de una esquina –Etto…. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?-**

**-Porque nosotras no tenemos ganas de hacerlo…- se oye la vos de I**

**-¿solo por eso?-**

**I, S Y D al mismo tiempo-Sip-**

**-De acuerdo…Ni yo ni ninguno de mis compañeros de la orden le pertenecemos a estas locas… y solo nos hacen sufrir para pasar el rato-**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**: mi nueva vida ¡en la orden!

-Pues como… no llevo precisamente la cuenta pero me da gusto decir que este lugar es mi hogar-cuando llegaron al laboratorio de Komui Nancy se dio cuenta de que su prima y su hermana no estaban ahí-Komui ¿Dónde están mi hermana y mi prima?-

-¿¿¿Eeehhh??? Ellas están en la biblioteca-

-#Malditas y ni me esperan#-

En otro punto de la orden…

-¿Y bien chicas como van a ser sus inocencias?-pregunto el director de laboratorio Rever

-Mmm, bueno… pues la mía es una estrella de tamaño y forma variable-

-Sí, y la mía una cadena con un dije en forma de Fénix-

-De acuerdo, por suerte hace tiempo estudiábamos estas 2 inocencias en particular, solo tendremos que darles la forma que quieren, mañana hablaremos de la habilidades que les otorgan, de momento pueden irse-

-Arigato Rever- ambas chicas salieron para alcanzar a Nancy, cuando se encontraron con Allen, Lavi y Kanda en el camino

-¡¡¡HEY USTEDES LAS NUEVAS EXORCISTAS!!!- grito Allen al verlas llegar

-¿¿¿Mmmhhh???- Andrea algo curiosa volteo al ver a Kanda solo pudo reaccionar volteando la cara nuevamente

-¿¿¿Mmmhhh??? ¿¿¿Qué te sucede???- dijo Itzel en susurro

-Me da pena que Kanda me vea-

-Tranquila, si comenzamos a actuar sospechoso nos van a descubrir- volteo hacia los chicos (aunque al ver a Lavi no pudo evitar sonrojarse)- Hola chicos, nos podrían acompañar por Nancy-

-Claro, todavía debe de estar con Komui- le contesto Lavi logrando que la chica se sonrojara aun más

-Bu-bu-bueno mejor nos apuramos- al decir eso Andrea salió disparada con Komui mientras los demás se quedaban estáticos ante la reacción, e Itzel vio que Lavi la miraba casi dándose cuenta de la verdad…

-Disculpen, estamos un poco nerviosas por haber entrado en la orden- mintió rápidamente Itzel, miro hacía donde había ido su prima- Mejor voy a buscarla-

-Claro- le dijo Lavi con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica inventara un nuevo tono de rojo, que afortunadamente nadie noto porque en ese momento salió corriendo detrás de su prima

-TSK-Kanda dio media vuelta a las exorcistas- Son el peor grupo de exorcistas que jamás entraron a la orden aparte de ti PAKA MOIYASHI-

-¡¡¡REPITE ESO PAKANDA!!!-

-Ya tranquilos chicos-intento traer la paz Lavi- A mí me parecen simpáticas, aunque siento que esconden algo…-

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta del a oficina de Komui quien estaba hablando con Nancy, al lado Andrea e Itzel escuchaban la conversación atónitas.

-Escucha Komui, no creo que realmente quieras echar al primer trió de exorcistas sanguíneamente compatibles con la inocencia, ¿O sí?, aparte, no querrás que algo malo le pase a Lenalee-

-Wow, Nancy está amenazando a Komui, genial- dijo Andrea.

-Shh, no me dejas escuchar- dijo Itzel.

-Si realmente quisieras derrotar al Conde no me estarías amenazando, lo que yo creo es que tienes miedo, miedo de perder a todas las personas queridas para ti, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen-kun, Lavi, Bookman, en fin todos ellos, me duele mucho tener que decirle estas palabras a alguien-

-No lo creo- dijeron a coro Itzel y Andrea.

-Pero dime para que quieres saber de dónde somos, tú no sabes de donde es Allen ¿Por qué tanta la urgencia?-en ese momento llegaron los tres exorcistas.

-¿Qué hacen pegadas a la puerta chicas?- dijo Lavi, las dos chicas se voltearon.

-A bueno pues veras es algo muy cómico Lavi-sama…- Itzel se tapo la boca al decir lo último.

-L-Lo que quiere decir mi prima es que estamos esperando a Nancy- dijo Andrea sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué está haciendo Komui?- dijo Allen, -me mando a llamar-

-No es lo que está haciendo Komui sino lo que está haciendo Nancy-

-¿Qué está haciendo Nancy?- dijo Allen.

-Está amenazando a Komui- dijo emocionada Andrea.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo lo salvare- dijo Lavi activando su inocencia.

-¡¡CHOTO MATE Lavi!!- dijeron las dos mientras lo detenían.

-Escucha- dijo Andrea mientras los 4(Allen, Lavi, Andrea e Itzel) se pegaban en la puerta.

-No Komui, mira, no espero que lo entiendas pero nosotras tres venimos de otra dimensión-

-¿¡¡¡COMO QUE DE OTRA DIMENCION!!!?- dijo Komui mientras golpeaba su escritorio con sus manos.

-OTRA DIMENSIÓN- dijeron los dos exorcistas mientras se separaban de la puerta.

-Cálmense chicos, vengan sigamos escuchando-

-No puedo seguir escuchando tengo que entrar rápido- dijo Allen

-Nooooo- dijo Andrea interponiéndose en su camino, mientras que Komui daba el anuncio por el altavoz.

Allen intento con todas sus fuerzas mover a la pequeña exorcista pero ella tenía más fuerza en los pies que él en todo su cuerpo, incluso Lavi lo ayudaba a moverla pero ni los 2 podían mover a Andrea

-Me rindo Lavi no la podemos mover-dijo cayendo de sentón al piso

-Sí, Allen, si podemos-al decir eso Andrea libero un pie y le dio el peor puntapié de su vida a Lavi, Itzel ante tal acto vio como Lavi caía en el piso del dolor en la espinilla

-¿Por qué le pegaste a Lavi-chan?-dijo Itzel estrangulándola

-¿Lavi-chan?-preguntaron al unisonó los otros dos exorcistas, e Itzel volvió a ponerse de todos colores.

-Perdón.... Yo... ¿no puedo llamarte así?-pregunto concentrándose en algún punto en el suelo.

-Sí, solo me tomaste por sorpresa-le sonrió el exorcista.

-Oye ¿es normal que Andrea se ponga morada?-pregunto de repente Allen

-Eeehhh- Itzel cayó en cuenta de que seguía estrangulando a su prima

-ETTO... Gah... Solo... Cuando... Me... Estrangulan... Allen-

-¡Perdón!-dijo Itzel soltándola, en otras condiciones Andrea se le hubiera echado encima de inmediato, pero en ese momento Allen y Lavi aprovecharon que la pequeña se recuperaba para entrar a la oficina de Komui.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo QUE VINEN DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN???!!!-

Pero como ellos no se lo esperaban los abrazó de las piernas y puso todo su peso en ellos lo cual hizo que se estrellaran en la puerta y cayeran de boca al hacer su pregunta

Itzel suspiro, #Ya que interrumpimos...# -¿¿¿PORQUE LE DIJISTE DE DONDE ERAMOS???-

-Porque si no nos expulsaba- le contesto Nancy

-Esa es un buena razón-#No tanto pero luego hablare con ella#

-¡¡¡ENOTNCES LUEGO ME LAS ARREGLO CONTIGO MALDITA AKUMA DE MI HERMANA!!!-grito Andrea todavía atrapando los pies-#aunque creo que mejor me las paga ahorita#

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ANDREA SUELTANOS!!!!!!-gritaron Allen y Lavi al unisonó-¿cómo puede una niña de...? ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-12-dijeron en coro Itzel y Nancy

-¿...De 12 años detenernos?-dijeron igual al unisonó

Andrea se paro y con todo y sus pies y luego los azoto en el piso de la ira

-¡¡¡POR QUE ADIFERENCIA DE USTEDES YO SI SE APLICAR MI FUERZA!!!-

-Mejor no se metan con ella-intervino rápidamente Nancy

-No querrán ponerla de malas...-termino Itzel

-¿No está de malas?-preguntaron los dos exorcistas

-NO Y NO QUIEREN VERME DE MALAS-les contesto Andrea con una voz que daba miedo

En ese momento entro Kanda en la oficina y Andrea lo único que puso hacer fue quedarse totalmente tiesa y de otro punta pie lo paro a los 2 exorcistas

-Lamento mucho el malentendido de hace ratito-dicho esta salió de la oficina pasando a Kanda de lado-#que paka soy ¡Como pude hacer eso enfrente de Kanda-Senpai?!#

Después de eso Komui saco a todos los demás del cuarto quedándose solo con Nancy. #Luego mato a Nancy por contar nuestro secreto#

-Chicos, yo voy a ver a Andy, al rato nos vemos-

-Nos vemos Itzy-chan-le dijo Lavi. Itzel se puso roja por enésima vez en menos de una hora y se fue a buscar a Andy, al fin la encontró afuera de la biblioteca.

-Kanda... ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, ¿porque no habría de estar bien? si solo hice el ridículo enfrente de Kanda, de KANDA- Itzel le sonrió a su prima

-Tranquila, no creo que a él le importe, estaba muy entretenido viendo a Allen y Lavi sufrir...

-¡¡¡pero aun así no me atrevo ni a verlo en la cara!!! Creo que por qué temo una reacción de rechazo (snif)-

-Ya, ya, recuerda que Kanda suele ser muy cerrado, ¡vamos tu lo conoces mejor que nadie!-la consoló-te aseguro que interiormente está encantado del ridículo que le hiciste pasar a Allen., ya ni él lo ha hecho sufrir tanto...-

-Demo...-Andrea ladeo la cabeza-...ni siquiera puedo entender es reacción ante Kanda bien puede haberme quedado burlándome y él me habría notado pero... ya... ni eso puedo hacer-

Itzel suspiro-Creo que estar cerca de ellos nos afecta, ¡Yo invente un nuevo tono de rojo!, nunca me había pasado algo así. Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos vayamos a quedar por aquí, así que creo que deberíamos intentar ser nosotras mismas estén ellos o no.-

-No creo poder solo eludiría a Kanda y eso que caso de ser así mándame de nueva a nuestra dimensión-al decir esto Andrea se puso en modo berrinche

-La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera sé porque llegamos aquí, no es la primera vez que leo en voz alta ese libro, y nunca había pasado nada antes....-

-¿De verdad no lo has notado?-

-¿Notar que?-

-Nuestras habilidades de ofathue solo pueden despertar cuando nos rehusamos a hacer algo de la misma causa mismo dia mismo momento y estando juntas-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Lo supe la primera vez que evite a Kanda me llego ese presentimiento-

-Quizá, pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces necesitaríamos estar las tres para volver a abrir el portal, además, no sabemos si el hechizo dure hasta que nosotras queramos o tiene un límite de tiempo, es más una parte de mi cree que estoy soñando.-

-Tu punto...-

-Mi punto es que nuestro mayor sueño se acaba de hacer realidad, y no sabemos cuánto dure así que no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad, porque ¡¡¡¿¿Cuántas personas pueden entrar a su historia favorita y conocer al chico de sus sueños???!!!

-Mmmhhh quizás tienes razón pero aun así no puedo...- en ese momento Kanda que desde cierto punto de la biblioteca escuchaba toda la conversación

-¿No puedes qué...? ¿Hacer pasar un momento de plena vergüenza a ese PAKAMPIYASHI Y A ESE PAKA UGISAGI?-

-#Esa voz... Kanda-S-Senpai#-miro levemente a Kanda al ver sus ojos plateados con cara de furia no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltarle una sonrisa cómplice -Jajaja creo que eso ya es de experiencia Kanda-Senpai-al decir lo ultimo regreso la mirada y se tapo la boca

-¿¿¿Que dijiste???- se paró de golpe y miro a Kanda fijamente a sus ojos

-Nada solo dije que sé hacer eso por experiencia- dicho esto se marcho directo a la biblioteca a que le tomaran las medidas

Itzel que había visto a Kanda antes que su prima no pudo evitar sonreír-Sabes creo que ustedes dos se llevarían bien-le dijo al exorcista para después entrar también a que le tomaran las medidas. #Quizá estas nuevas exorcistas no estén tan mal#pensó Kanda recordando el ridículo que habían pasado Moyashi y el Bookman conejo.

-Mmmhhh-Andrea de verdad estaba enfadada con Kanda por el ridículo que la había hecho pasar a ella-#mendigo Kanda me las va a pagar peor que Allen y Lavi por el oso me hizo pasar#

-Sé lo que piensas y no es buena idea si lo haces pasar ridículo a él no creo que te vuelva a hablar-

-Me vale un Akuma, me las va a pagar-

#Creo que esto va a ponerse interesante#pensó Itzel con esa sonrisa que reservaba para cuando iba a ser testigo de alguna de las locuras de sus primas. -Creo que en este momento podríamos ocupar la mente en algo mejor-

-¿Cómo?

-En cómo hacerle pagar a tu hermana por contar nuestro secreto-

-Sería bueno ponerle...-

-No lo pondremos tachuelas en una silla- interrumpió Itzel.

-Entonces...-

-Ni pegaremos las sabanas a su cuerpo-

-¡¡entonces tu propón algo!!- Itzel medito unos momentos...

-Sabes, tú y yo ya hicimos el ridículo frente a Kanda y Lavi hace rato-

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes- le reprocho Andrea

-Pero Nancy-continuo como si no la hubiera escuchado- aparentemente no le ha pasado nada enfrente de Allen-concluyo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Entonces las 2 se miraron con ojos de odio hacia su hermana y prima

-ITZEL...-dijo Andrea mirando a su prima con una cara de que mosca the pico-...¿¿¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE NO PODEMOS HACER UNA MALDAD ANTES DE LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO???-

-Mmmmmm no lo sé, podríamos hablar con ella, y escuchar sus razones, pero ¿Donde quedaría la diversión?

-Mmmm entonces puedo hacer que...-

-¡¡¡NO QUE NISIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO YA SE LO QUE TRAMAS!!!-

-Pero, pero, pero, pero, AAAAAASSSHHH ESTA BIEN NO LO HARE!!!

-Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de vengarnos sin que tu hermana salga herida....-

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?-

-Ni un poco-

-¡¡¡Ya se!!! ¿Por qué no?- desafortunadamente las chicas no pudieron seguir planeando su venganza porque en ese momento llego Nancy a reunirse con ellas #¡¡Rayos!!#pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Konichiwa! ¿¿¿Cómo tan???

-Bien pero estábamos mejor antes de tu presencia-dijo Andrea en tono sarcástico

-Hay que mala no ya no te quiero no mi hables-

-Mejor no se pelen y dinos...¿¿¿NO HABÍA OTRA OPCION PARA QUE NO NOS SACARA DE LA ORDEN QUE DICIENDOLE LA VERDAD???-

-MMMM Nop!!! No había-

Itzel la miro incrédula-Te detuviste a pensar en alguna otra-

-La verdad no- Itzel meneo la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema

-¿Y tu inocencia?-

-La va a fabricar Komui-

Al acabar de tomar las medidas de los trajes los ayudantes se fueron Andrea se acerco a Itzel y le susurro

-Itzel ya que hacer para vengarnos de Nancy-

-¿Qué es?-

-Nos esperaremos a mañana y cuando este en uno de sus momentos ilusión por Allen vamos ir por él y vamos a evitar a todo aquel que intente evitar que Allen cumpla su destino-

-De acuerdo pero... ¿hoy que hacemos?-

-No lo sé ¿LA LEY DEL HIELO?

-Me parece bien- dijo Itzel.- ¿Y ahorita que vamos a hacer?-

-¡¡¡Vamos a explorar la orden!!!!-

-¿¿¿Pero y Nancy???-

-Ella tiene a Allen pero en cuanto a mi quiero que mi Kanda-Sama me dé un tour por la orden- dijo Andrea mientras le salían chispas de los ojos

-¿No estabas enojada con él?-

-Lo sigo estando-

-No planearas empezar de una vez con tu venganza ¿o sí?- la más grande de las primas no necesito una respuesta pues la mirada de su prima lo dijo todo-Creo que mejor voy a buscar a Lavi para que me enseñe la orden...-dijo sabiendo que lo mejor por el momento era dejar a su prima con su venganza personal

-Bueno ¡¡¡zaio!!! Tengo que buscar un exorcista para hacer mi venganza muy pero muy dalay-

-¿¿¿Por qué dalay???-

-Por que mañana la acabare mi venganza-

-De acuerdo...-#Creo que la mente perversa viene de familia# agrego para sí con un escalofrió mientras se iba hacia el lado contrario de su prima buscando a alguien (preferentemente Lavi) que le enseñara la orden.

-Y ahora si yo fuera Kanda ¿dónde estaría?- se pregunto por su lado Andrea #Entrenando#

En ese momento la pequeña se dirigió al piso de entrenamiento y en efecto hay rencontraba Kanda entrenando

-#Mmmm si le hablo no me va escuchar pero...# ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-

El joven exorcista perdió el equilibrio y la pequeña pensó#mi venganza empieza#

-¿Qué quieres? dilo rápido-

-El supervisor dijo que me dieras un tour por la orden-

-Ni de "coña" hare eso-

-Pero tienes que hacerlo lo ordeno Komui-

-No importa no lo hare-

-Pero lo dijo "Tiedoll"-

-No que Komui???-

-Bueno los 2-

#Ese maldito general# está bien-

-Wiiiiiiiiiiii #gane, lo sabia siempre gano#

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento-

-¿Y qué se hace aquí?-

-Entrenar- dijo Kanda antes de salir de ahí seguido de Andrea

-Y ¿que es este lugar?-

-El laboratorio del equipo de ciencias-

-¿Y qué se hace aquí?-

-Y yo que voy a saber pregúntales a ellos-

-Pero quiero que me contestes tú-

-No quiero-

-Le voy a decir al general y a Komui que no me quisiste decir-

#Maldita niña chantajista#

-Si soy una maldita niña chantajista ¿¿¿y qué???-

-¿¿¿Lees mis pensamientos???-

-No, tu mirada te delata-

-Mentirosa-dijo Kanda dándose la vuelta y dejándola ahí sola cuando volteo vio que la pequeña se dirigía justo donde estaba el general Tiedoll-Mate...-

-¿¿¿Que, ya me vas a responder???-

-Aquí se analizan los casos para determinar si es necesario mandarnos-

-Aaaaahhhh ¿y que hay tras esa puerta?

-Es ultra secreto-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero quiero que me digas!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tengo dudas!!!!!!!!!!-

-No puedo decirte es ultra secreto y deja de gritar-

-Pero...-en ese momento Kanda le tapo la boca de que ya perdió la paciencia

-No te lo puedo decir por qué ni a mí me lo dijeron-

Andrea se sonrojo un poco al tener a Kanda tan cerca así que decidió pasar por alto esa puerta y siguió su recorrido con Kanda

-Este es el comedor-

-Ooohhh ¿Y qué se hace aquí?-

-Por que me preguntas si ya lo sabes...-

-Por que tengo dudas soy muy curiosa de todo-

-Se come-

-¿¿¿Qué tipo de comida???-

-Toda clase-

-¿¿¿Cómo qué???-

-Como Soba-

-¿Y que más?-

-No lo sé, yo solo como soba.-le contesto cortante el otro

-Kandaaaaa-

-¿QUE QUIERES?-pregunto el otro conteniéndose para no cometer un homicidio

-¿Me enseñas a comer Soba?-

-TSK NI- DE- COÑA-

-Pero tienes que te lo estoy pidiendo y tienes que hacer lo que te pida o...-no fue necesario terminar puesto que el exorcista supo la respuesta

-¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!!- grito el ya desesperando Kanda-¡¡¡VE A ACUSARME!!- a Andrea se le ilusionaron los ojos al ver que Kanda le gritaba de esa forma cuando...

-¡¡¡Bueno!!! ¡¡¡Ya rugiste si te obligan a hacer algo que sea muy pero muy vergonzoso va a ser tu culpa!!! ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Por cierto creo que mejor te vas a esconder-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí está Tiedoll y si quieres te acuso con el-dicho esto le dio el peor pisotón de su vida-Gomen no vi tu pie #Jajaja se lo merece el maldito#

# ¿Cómo es posible que una mocosa me este chantajeando de esta manera?!!!!#

-¿Cómo es posible que una niña este chantajeando a Kanda de esa manera?, nadie había logrado algo así antes-se preguntaba por su lado Lavi que observaba divertido la escena desde otra mesa

-Porque Andrea además de la experiencia, en el fondo es igual que Kanda- le contesto Itzel que se había sentado a su lado

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip, mi prima a pesar de ser la más pequeña de las 3 tiene más experiencia en esto por que cuando quería algo los chantajeaba Jajaja-

-Wau eso es impresionante ojala me enseñe-

-No creo, te va chantajear-

-Y después del chantaje ¿me enseñaría?-

-No, solo te chantajearía y luego te diría que ella no comparte sus técnicas secretas-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Experiencia-

-¿¿¿Que le pediste que te enseñara???-

-Mmmm sabes fue hace tanto que ya... ¡¡¡chantaje también!!! Y no enseño-

-Jajajaja ¿crees que logre convencer a Kanda?-

-Sí y ¿tu?- Lavi se quedo pensando en ello

-No, conozco a Kanda puede llegar a ser muy testarudo-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-De acuerdo ¿pero qué?- Itzel lo medito un momento

-Si Andy convence a Kanda tú me enseñas todo acerca de la orden y a manejar mi inocencia-

-Ok pero y si no ¿qué?-

-Te ayudo en lo que sea durante un mes-

-2 meses o no hay apuesta-

-De acuerdo-

-Gene...-

-Cállate ya maldita soplona-Kanda volvió a taparle la boca a Andrea –está bien lo hare-

-¡Bah!-respiro profundo-lo sabía, sabía que lo harías -Andrea mostro gran seguridad en ella-nadie me puede ganar escuchaste ¡NA-DI-E!-

-Jajajaja creo que acabo de ganar la apuesta-

-¿¡QUE!?- Lavi no lo podía creer nadie, absolutamente nadie había logrado que Kanda hiciera algo que no quería, y una chica de apenas 12 años que había llegado hacia unas horas a la orden y que ni siquiera tenía su inocencia todavía había logrado convencerlo -eso-eso-eso- ¡¡¡eso fue trampa!!!-

-No solo mi prima sabe chantajear muy bien-

#Que injusto quiero que me enseñe, quiero que todos hagan mi voluntad#

-Entonces, ¿me enseñas la orden?- le pregunto Itzel sonriente, Lavi suspiro

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo mientras salía del lugar con la más grande de las primas, no sin antes echar una mirada incrédula a Kanda que le explicaba paso por paso a Andrea como comer Soba.

* * *

**D: Hola!!!! Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todos sus reviews y estas ves un trió muy especial contestara los Reviews:**

**Allen: etto… porque nosotros???**

**S: Porque Komui dijo el Disclaimer**

**Komui: Cierto Allen-kun les toca..**

**Kanda: TSK ni crean que lo hare**

**I: mejor hazlo o podemos hacer que te vaya mal**

**Kanda: como si no supiera lo que planean que me pase!!!**

**D, I Y S: ¡¡LEISTE NUESTROS ARCHIVOS???!!**

**Kanda: me basta con el adelanto del próximo capítulo!!!! (se va por la esquina)**

**Lavi: Yuu!!! Rayos ya nos dejo solos**

**Allen: Bueno mejor contestamos esto…**

**Lavi: Bueno **_**Miranda Kliese **_**muchas muchas gracias por el comentario en verdad nos encantan todos tus comentarios, son los que igual que muchos comentarios nos ayudan y nos dan animos para que estas locas sigan subiendo el fic...**

**Allen: Lavi empieza a sonar un poco cursi**

**Lavi: Que malo eres Allen ¬_¬**

**Allen: jeje mejor pasemos al siguiente Review **_**deskdraik **_**gracias por tu Review **

**Lavi: **_**Lady Akatsuki Dark **_**lo de la ortografía… se supone que estas tres (señala a I, S Y D que están sentadas atrás de ellos) la revisan con el corrector de Word… pero algunas palabras se les van…**

**Allen: **_**maga guardiana**_** las armas saldrán en un par de capítulos...**

**Lavi: **_**KawaiiSophie**_** jeje creo que comenzaron a mesclar el idioma para que sus primos no las entendieran. **

**Allen: Gracias por tu Review**

**Lavi: **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **_**si, al parecer a Lenalee tendrá varias escenas de celos cortesía de.. **

**Lenalee: ¡¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!!!**

**Lavi: ¿Lenalee? De donde saliste?? Bueno ya que estas aquí ayudanos a terminar de contestar…**

**D: de hecho ya acabaron Lavi…**

**Lavi: ya?**

**D: Sip ^-^**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Capitulo 6****: ****Unas Cobran, otros pagan**

-no tengo ganas de caminar Kanda, ¿me cargas?-

-TSK, no-

-¿Buscas esto?-

-¡¡¡¡DAME A MUGEN AHORA!!!-

-NO HASTA QUE PROMETAS QUE ME VAS A CARGAR

-Kanda, te he visto últimamente todo el tiempo con Andrea-

-Como si tú y el general no lo hubieran ordenado-

-¿De hablas Kanda? Ni Tiedoll ni yo te hemos ordenado nada desde tu última misión, bueno da igual, serás maestro de Andrea-

-De acuerdo, seré tu maestro- dijo con una sonrisa que todos reconocieron como "me las vas a pagar".

-# Huuu esto se pondrá bueno#-

**D: bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**S: Recuerden dejar Review**

**Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, I, S Y D: Sayo!!**


	7. Cap 6: Unas cobran, otros pagan

**Komui… Etto chicas? Chicas? T_T Ni siquiera están aquí, así que supongo que de nuevo me toca decir que solo la historia le pertenece a este trió de locas….**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **Unas Cobran, otros pagan

Después de que Andrea tomo control total sobre Kanda con sus chantajes e Itzel logro que Lavi le enseñe la orden las 2 exorcistas se dirigen a sus dormitorios al anochecer para al día siguiente comenzar su venganza con Nancy...

A la mañana siguiente:

-¡Aquí vamos revolución, a la familia Kagamine debemos unirnos...!- Andrea cantaba para sí mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de su prima con la intención de comenzar su venganza -#Ahhh nada mejor que empezar bien temprano el dia#- pensaba a cada paso que daba, para su mala suerte su prima no compartía esas ideas, ya que seguía profundamente dormida cuando ella llego

-¡Aquí vamos revolución, con la maldita de mi herma ahí que desquitarnos! ¡Arriba Itzel es hora de la venganza!-

-Mmmhhh-

-Ay la bebe se quedo dormida-

-¡Vete!-

-Mmmhhh, pobre Lavi tendrá que desayunar solo y yo que quería que Itzel me acompañara a desayunar hoy pero creo que solo desayunaremos Kanda, Lavi y yo-

-Buen provecho-le contesto su prima debajo de las cobijas, Andrea suspiro, si había algo más complicado que viajar entre dimensiones eso era sacar a Itzel de la cama.

-Anda párate-

-No quiero-

-LEVANTATE- le repitió mientras se sentaba encima de ella, su prima ni se inmuto y con una vuelta rápida Andrea cayo de la cama -#Muy bien trate de ser amable, pero tú lo pediste primita#-

-Creo que mejor soy más ruda contigo- dijo Andrea con una cara que daba miedo se abalanzo sobre su prima y le zafo las cobijas de ella y luego las aventó hasta la puerta

Itzel tembló de frio unos momentos para luego hacerse bolita y meter la cabeza bajo el cojín -¡Déjame dormir!-

-Bien tu lo pediste maldita chamaca del akuma- Andrea volvió a saltar sobre su prima y se sentó sobre ella y comenzó a brincar cuando escucho las botas de Kanda para la Cafetería -#¡Kanda-Senpai!# Bueno es tu elección, Lavi iba a comer contigo porque yo se lo pedí pero bueno que coma solo-

-Está bien ya voy- Andrea sonrió triunfal sin bajarse de su prima, hasta que una voz las interrumpió

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Allen que de casualidad pasaba por ahí.

-Nada Allen solo estoy parando a mi prima de la cama-

-¿Po-Porque?-pregunto un poco asustado

-Porque es un floja que no se para-

-Yo no soy una floja, solo tengo horarios de sueños normales, no como otros entes raros que se levantan de madrugada-

-Itzel, en primer lugar son las 10 de la mañana-

- De la madrugada-

-Y en segundo lugar-continuo Andrea desesperándose-la gente "normal" no duerme hasta las tres de la tarde-

-Deberían...-

-Anda deja de rezongar y párate-

-Con mucho gusto si te quitas de enzima de mi-

-¡Me quitare en cuanto estés abajo de la cama!-

-¡Pero no puedo mientras estas arriba de mi!-

-Ni modo párate-

-Creo que mejor le digo a Nancy-san-dijo Allen

-No así está bien Allen ven la alcanzamos en el comedor-dicho esta Andrea salto hasta Allen cuando paso Kanda y echo una mirada de odio hacia la pequeña-¡CHOTOMATEKANDA!-

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?-

-Me debes un favor-miro a Kanda recordándole que no habían acabado el tour-¿Recuerdas o que...?-nuevamente no pudo terminar

-¡Si lo recuerdo bien!-

-Entonces te vas a esperar hasta que acabe de desayunar-

-¿Por qué eh de hacer semejante cosa?-dijo Kanda retomando su camino

-¡Tienes que hacerlo si no quieres que…!-ya hasta a Andrea se le hacía molesto que a cada rato Kanda no la dejara terminar sus oraciones

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS LO HARE!-Dijo Kanda mientras volvía a Andrea con una mirada desesperada

-No me grites solo dilo sin gritar ¿Está bien?-dijo Andrea mientras miraba a Kanda con ojos de ira

-No me da la gana- contesto Kanda mientras le daba la espalda y continuaba su camino Andrea lo miro alejarse

-Etto, creo que yo también me voy- dijo Allen caminando hacia el comedor.

-Mmmm bueno es tu decisión Kanda por mi le puedo decir a Tiedoll y no hay problema-

-No me vas a chantajear otra vez-

-No, no lo hare solo le diré a Tiedoll

-¿ACASO ESO NO ES CHANTAJE?-

-Mmmm no desde mi punto de vista-

-De acuerdo esperare-Allen que se había quedado a ver el espectáculo no pudo evitar una risa-¿De qué te ríes Moyashi?-

-¿A quién le dices Moyashi Pakanda?-

-A ti cabeza de hisopo-

-Quietos- se interpuso de pronto una ya lista Itzel-Anden déjense de peleas y vamos a desayunar que Lavi nos debe de estar esperando-

-¿Y a mí que me importa ese Bookman conejo?-

-Paka Ugisagi para tu información Kanda-dijo Andrea con tono de sabelotodo- Perdón Itzel

-Está bien, mientras nos vayamos ya- le contesto de igual forma Itzel- de acuerdo, de acuerdo chicos movámonos

En caso de Kanda y Allen se quedaron chocando miradas

-Kanda tienes 10 segundos para moverte o voy Tiedoll...-Al ver que Kanda no se movia-1...2...3...-

-Cállate me estoy moviendo-

Kanda y Andrea se adelantaron mientras Allen no pudo evitar una risa,-Y tu también muévete Allen- le dijo Itzel

-Demo-

-Demo nada, o te mueves o yo voy con Cross y le diré que te castigue-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Por no obedecer las peticiones de una dama-

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras se comenzaba a mover.

-Oye, eso fue de mi estilo- comento Andy cuando la alcanzaron

-12 años de conocerte me han enseñado

-Mmmm pero no hagas otra vez-

-OK-

Momentos después llegaron al comedor donde Lavi ya los esperaba, Itzel recorrió las mesas de reojo y comprobó que Nancy iba hacia ellas

-Konichiwa-dijo Nancy cuando los vio-Oye Andy ¿Ya empezaste a acosar a Kanda?-susurro

-Cállate ¿Que no vez que lo estoy chantajeando?-

-¿No que la única persona de quien seguirías ordenes era Kanda?-

-Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho-

-¡¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Nancy con tono ingenuo

-Que no porque Andy lo haya dicho, signifique que lo va a cumplir-contesto Itzel mientras llegaban con Jerry

-¿Y bien chicas que van a querer hoy?-

-Mmmm-Andrea lo medito un momento-No lo sé es que tengo antojo de mucho-

-Yo quiero...-dijo Allen sin analizarlo-papas gratinadas, curry seco, un poco de tofu mapo, guisado de carne, empanada de carne, carpancho, arroz frito con huevo estrellado, ensalada de papa con pollo y arroz, sopa con arroz y, de postre quiero un pudin de mango y 20 mitarashi dango-

-Es muchísimo Allen-dijo Nancy

-Y porque es paracito, Nancy come en exceso-dijo Andrea-a todo esto si se puede quiero un pizza de Peperoni un malteada de fresa y un helado napolitano

-Yo quiero lo mismo que Allen, pero sin ensalada y solo 10 mitarashi dango por favor-pidió Nancy

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás en cuestión de comer primita, Yo quiero un plato de cereal y un café con leche por favor.-

-#Mmmm come muy poco# Yo quiero carne al vapor, guisado de carne y un café caliente-dijo Lavi rápido

-Yo quiero...-

-SOBA- se le adelanto Andy vengándose de todas las veces que Kanda no le había dejado terminar sus frases

-Con mucho gusto- les dijo Jerry

Unos minutos después Jerry le entrego a cada quien su orden y los seis se fueron a desayunar- Por cierto- comento Lavi -Komui me dijo que después de desayunar tenían que ir a recoger su inocencia-

-Waaa que aburrido no tengo ganas de caminar...-Andrea medito eso un minuto-...¡Ya lo sé! Kanda, ¿me cargas?-

-TSK, no-

-Bueno-Lavi y Allen se sorprendieron al ver que no lucharía cuando...-¡Ándale!-Andrea salto sobre Kanda en el momento en el que se levanto y quedo encima de él de tal modo que la estaba cargando

-¡Bájate!-

-No, tengo flojera de caminar-

Kanda comenzó a intentar bajarla por todos los medios posibles sin éxito alguno mientras Allen y Lavi reían a carcajadas e Itzel y Nancy compartían una mirada de "Esto me suena conocido"

-¡Que te bajes!-

-Que tengo flojera de caminar además para que bajarme si ya estoy arriba-

-¡QUE TE BAJES!

-Que no-

-¡Bájate! Y ustedes-dijo mirando de manera asesina a Allen y Lavi que ya no aguantaban la risa-Dejen de reírse-

Esa fue la oportunidad de Andrea para poder subirse en sus hombros y agarrarse mucho mejor

-¡BAJATE DE MI ANDALE QUIATATE!-en uno de esos intentos Kanda no aguanto el peso de Andrea y fue para encima de Allen y Lavi mientras que Andrea estaba encima de Kanda sentada en su panza

Aunque Allen y Lavi también habían salido perjudicados las que esta vez estallaron en carcajadas fueron Itzel y Nancy

-¡Bájate de enzima de mi!-grito Kanda mientras se levantaba furioso esperando tirar Andrea quien de alguna manera se las arreglo para volver a quedar en sus hombros.

-Mmmm NO-

-Ya me harte- dijo Kanda mientras buscaba a Mugen

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo Andrea mientras le enseña a mugen que estaba en su mano

-Maldita escuincla dame a mi mugen-

-No y menos porque me dijiste escuincla, si la quieres-Andrea salto por la cabeza de Kanda haciendo que caiga de cara al piso-ven por ella eso significa me tienes que seguir-dijo con cara que daba miedo

-NO VOY A CAER EN TUS JUEGOS MALDITA MOCOSA ¡DAME A MUGEN AHORA!-

-NO QUIERO- le contesto Andy mientras echaba a correr seguida de su hermana y su prima, Kanda también hecho a correr para alcanzarla con Allen y Lavi detrás pues no querían perderse el espectáculo

Después de un tiempo nadie encontró a Andrea que estaba sobre un poste muy alto y con mugen clavado en el poste cuando vio que pasaba Kanda

-¿Entonces, me vas a cargar?-

-Ni de coña- contesto Kanda mientras intentaba alcanzar su espada al notar que era imposible alcanzar su espada por el método "bueno" se vio obligado a tomar otras medidas intento escalar por el poste, pero no contaba con que Andrea se colgara de su espalda tirándolo

-Jajaja-rio Andrea viendo caer a Kanda- No creí que fuera tan fácil quitarte a mugen y evitar que la recuperes-

-Cállate maldita niña chantajista-le grito Kanda intentándolo nuevamente obteniendo los mismos resultados, se detuvo un momento y hecho a correr -#que raro ¿se habrá dado por vencido?# se pregunto Andrea, la respuesta le llego minutos después cuando lo vio aparecer en un balcón cercano al poste y lo vio estirarse para alcanzar a Mugen, también sin contar que Andrea despego a Mugen del poste y se cambio de lado haciendo que Kanda fuera al poste de enfrente se bajo del poste en que estaba y Andrea ya se encontraba de nuevo en el piso y emprendió la carrera

-¡VUELVE ACA!

-NO HASTA QUE PROMETAS QUE ME VAS A CARGAR-

-Ni lo sueñes- contesto Kanda corriendo tras la pequeña, después de unos momentos acorto la distancia y se acerco peligrosamente a Andrea cuando de pronto un pie se interpuso en su camino logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar al suelo miro a su lado y vio a Itzel y Nancy con sonrisas idénticas a la que había puesto Andrea

-Jajaja muy graciosas pero si me permiten ahí un Kanda histérico persiguiéndome para quitarme a Mugen-

-Lo sé pero tenemos que recoger nuestras inocencias-

-Y eso que-dijo Andrea mientras se paraba e intentaba escapar.

-Espera- dijo Itzel deteniendo a su prima antes de que echara a correr-¿por que no.....?

Kanda alcanzo a ver a Andrea poco antes de que volviera a echar a correr dejando a las otras dos atrás, para su fortuna la pequeña no conocía bien la orden y fue a parar a un callejón sin salida, la chica volteo con las manos en la espalda -Ahora sí, ¡Dame a mugen!-

-Te la daría pero ¡No la tengo!-

-¿¡COMO QUE NO LA TIENES!

-Si lo que oíste no la tengo- dijo mostrándole sus manos vacías.

-Hola Kanda- oyó atrás de él y vio a las otras dos chicas bastante lejos echar a correr en diferentes direcciones #¿cual la tendrá?# Kanda tomo una decisión rápida y hecho a correr tras la mayor, cuando por fin la alcanzo Itzel le sonrió mientras le mostraba sus manos vacías-¡Te equivocaste!-

Repleto de ira se fue a Buscar a la mediana al alcanzarla ella de igual manera me mostro las manos vacías

-¡Gran error!-

-¡Eeeiiihhhh! ¡Kanda!-Kanda volteo viendo a Andrea con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro-Yo siempre tuve a mugen- empezó a cantar mofándose de Kanda

-Entonces ¿me vas a cargar?-

-¡JAMAS!-

-¡Jamás te devolveré a Mugen entonces! Tú decides-

Kanda miro furioso a su alrededor intentando ver a Mugen en alguna parte sin resultados, furioso murmuro lo más bajo posible -de acuerdo-

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Andrea con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Mmmhhh no te importa-

-Si lo sabia Dijiste "de acuerdo" dijiste de acuerdo ¡Wii ganeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Andrea celebraba satisfactoriamente mientras Allen y Lavi a penas los encontraban

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Allen desorientado

-Nada Allen-respondió Nancy-

-Solo que Kanda desistió y accedió a cargar a Andrea para que le regrese a Mugen-

-¡QUE KANDA QUE!-

-Lo que oyeron- dijo Itzel mientras señalaba a su espalda donde Andrea pateo el poste logrando que de él callera Mugen

-Aquí tienes- dijo subiéndose a la espalda de Kanda mientras este atrapaba a Mugen -ahora sí, vamos por nuestras inocencias

En todo el tramo hacia la oficina de Komui Andrea seguía festejando que gano

-Oye Nancy-san-

-Dime Allen-

-¿Enserio tu hermanita gano limpiamente?-

-Sip-

-Si ustedes dos pakas tramposas no se hubieran metido...-

-Si te metes con una de nosotras te metes con las tres- lo corto Itzel que caminaba al lado de Lavi, quien empezó a reír junto con Allen mientras entraban a la oficina de Komui. Entrando en la sala Komui miro extraño a Kanda

-No te preocupes Komui, perdió una apuesta-dijo Andrea muy feliz

-Aaahhh ok entiendo bueno...-

-Inocencias-termino Nancy muy excitada

-De acuerdo, vengan acá-dijo mientras sacaba tres maletas y las acomodaba en su escritorio-primero tu Nancy-dijo mientras abría la maleta

-Ok voy primero-fue de un solo salto hasta el escritorio y le dio las gracias a Komui

-Esta es Rose-Black- dijo mientras le entregaba una rosa negra- contiene un extraño tipo de inocencia al que hemos llamado multiusos, tiene diferentes formas y diferentes funciones, conforme vayas familiarizándote con tu inocencia las iras descubriendo, de momento tienes dos formas básicas el escudo, y un cinturón que se transforma en un arco-

-¡Genial!-

-Ahora tu Andrea-

-Mmmm eta bien, Kanda muévete-

-¡Que? Ni para recibir tu inocencia te piensas mover-

-No, tengo mucha flojera o como diría mi princesa tengo mucha Hueva para moverme, asique anda muévelas-

-Maldita niña floja-dijo entre diente Kanda

-No soy floja solo tengo Hueva Kanda-

-¿Cómo es que te da flojera avanzar dos pasos para recibir tu inocencia y no te dio flojera correr con Mugen por toda la orden?-

-Correr por la orden con una inocencia es muy distinto

-¡No tiene sentido camina para ir por tu inocencia!-

-¡NO! Todavía tengo hueva-

-Pues entonces puedes quedarte esperando porque no planeo avanzar- los ojos de Andrea brillaron peligrosamente y Kanda sintió a Mugen deslizarse lentamente de su funda.

-Paka chantajista-susurro mientras avanzaba 1 paso

Komui abrió la siguiente maleta y de su interior salió una estrella que voló directo hacia Andrea

-¡Orales esta estrella está bien chida!-

-Esta es "Lía" podrías notar que sus habilidades son múltiples pero con el tiempo se desarrollan nuevas habilidades-

-Choto Komui ¿dijiste "Lía"?-

-Si-

-Siiiii lo sabía yo siempre gano*-

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Kanda medio espantado

-#Rayos pensé en voz alta# A nada-

-OK-dijo Komui-Itzel vas tú-

Komui le entrego Itzel una cadena con un dije en forma de un ave Fénix con las alas extendidas-Este es el hōō kaji o Fénix del fuego, al igual que el de tus primas es del tipo multiusos, nosotros solo hemos descubierto parte de sus funciones, aunque es probable que todas estén relacionadas con el fuego-

-Genial-

-Saben, es curioso estas son las tres únicas inocencias multiusos hasta la fecha...

-Por que será-dijo Andrea en tono misterioso

-Tú sabes el por que-dijo Kanda gritándole a Andrea

-Es obvio son las inocencias más difíciles de recuperar así que son las únicas-

-Concuerdo con tu teoría, Andrea, es más, he consultado a Hevalaska y resulta que estas tres inocencias son de las que más trabajo les costó conseguir a ustedes chicos-comento Komui mirando a Allen, Kanda y Lavi

-Ya ve eso era obvio no se por que lo dudo-

-De todos modos cuiden esas inocencias no quiero tener que recuperarlas de nuevo-dijo Allen mirando las inocencias

-Por supuesto, y sabiendo que las rescataron ustedes mucho mas-contesto Nancy

-Ahora, ustedes tres necesitan un maestro-cambio de tema Komui

-A mi me va a enseñar Lavi-dijo automáticamente Itzel

-Jajaja Lavi también perdió una apuesta apuesto que se dé que se trata-

-Cállate Andrea-grito Lavi desesperado

-Bueno por Nancy va a querer que le enseñe Allen y por mi me da lo mismo-Andrea estaba muy calmada-El maestro que me toque lo puedo chantajear da lo mismo-

Komui miro a Kanda que seguía cargando a Andrea y le dijo-Bueno pues Kanda, te he visto últimamente todo el tiempo con Andrea-

-Como si tú y el general no lo hubieran ordenado-Komui lo miro extrañado

-¿De hablas Kanda? Ni Tiedoll ni yo te hemos ordenado nada desde tu última misión, bueno da igual, serás maestro de Andrea

Kanda se enderezo tan repentina mente que esta vez sí tiro a Andrea y la miro súper furioso

-Ay Kanda, ay Kanda no sabes distinguir cuando alguien dice la verdad y cuando alguien te esta chantajeando con la única persona que sabe que te puede obligar a algo-

-Maldita chamaquita mentirosa y chantajista-

-Si ya lo sé gracias pero...Estas presente tienes que ser mi maestro Jajaja-

-Eres una.... eres una....- Kanda respiraba agitado mientras miraba enfurecido a Andrea meditando si por un simple y sencillo homicidio lo echarían de la orden o lo juzgarían por herejía.

-¿Soy una.....? Vamos termina Kanda o es que no quieres que komui escuche tus palabras- dijo Andrea

-Si a Kanda-kun le molesta que lo escuche yo me tapare los oídos- dijo Komui

-Jaja no creo que sea eso komui, yo más bien creo que él no quiere decir esas palabras- dijo Nancy

Lavi y Allen se adelantaron por si debían evitar un homicidio, pero para la sorpresa de todos Kanda se calmo de repente

-De acuerdo, seré tu maestro- dijo con una sonrisa que todos reconocieron como "me las vas a pagar".

-# Huuu esto se pondrá bueno#- pensó Nancy.

-Es más, porque no empezamos ahora-

-Ya rugiste Kanda- en ese momento Andrea activo su inocencia y como todos se lo esperaban se salió de control.

Una lluvia de estrellas salió disparada para todos lados destruyendo algunas partes de la oficina de Komui afortunadamente para las chicas, Komui y la taza de café de Komui entre Allen, Lavi y Kanda detuvieron la lluvia antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores

-TSK patético- dijo Kanda

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que puedo hacerlo mejor?-pregunto Andrea con mirada retadora

- ¡Pero van a destruir mi oficina!-

-Yo la cuido- dijo Nancy saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Sabes que se refería a Andrea verdad Komui?- dijo Itzel

Komui abrió la boca para responder cuando tuvo que agacharse porque otra lluvia de estrellas salió disparada, aunque esta vez un poco más de la mitad se dirigió contra Kanda.

-Bueno aunque sea va mejorando- dijo Komui.

-Creo que lo mejor será que salgamos de la ofici....-Itzel no termino de decir su frase porque una estrella perdida se dirigió contra ella, la chica cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego pues el dije de su inocencia se había convertido en un pequeño escudo en el que reboto la estrella que se fue al lado contrario

-¡Nancy cuidado!- dijo Allen abalanzándose a ella para tirarla y evitar que le diera la estrella, cuando paso el peligro Allen levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Nancy quien se puso en un bonito tono rojo, los dos se quedaron mirando cuando.

-¡Allen, Nancy cuidado!- dijo Itzel cuando una estrella se dirigía hacia ellos, Allen volvió a proteger a Nancy esperando el impacto doloroso en su espalda pero lo único que escucho fue un pequeño susurro que decía:

-Inocencia actívate, escudo-

Cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que varias rosas negras estaban a su alrededor y la estrella estaba enredada en espinas.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- la voz de Kanda obligo a todos a voltear-Ahora veamos cómo te proteges -PRIMERA ILUCION-

-¡Cuidado!- esta vez fue Lavi quien grito cuando Andrea se movió logrando que el ataque de Kanda se dirigiera hacia Itzel, por poco logro interponer su martillo entre la chica y el ataque, llevándose de por medio el escritorio de Komui.

-Ufff, casi no llegaba- dijo Lavi quitando su martillo. Los ojos de Itzel brillaban En ese momento Andrea perdió el control de que Kanda no creía que si podía entonces en un momento de ira para Andrea...

-¡MALDITO KANDA!-todos voltearon a ver a Andrea-Inocencia Actívate-en ese momento su estrella se hizo de un tamaño incluso más grande que el martillo desactivado de Lavi-Kanda mejor corre-Dicho esto Andrea le aventó su estrella a Kanda la cual casi le da pero él la esquivo, pero se dirijo en dirección al supervisor Komui y que pulverizo el librero de Komui.-BUEN INTENTO, PERO INUTIL VEAMOS AHORA COMO TE MUEVES-Kanda se dirigió con mugen activada hacia Andrea movió sus dedos justos el índice y el de en medio y la estrella fue a Kanda haciendo que no pudiera moverse era como si estuviera pegado a la estrella

-¡¿Qué... qué has hecho maldita Andrea?-

-Primero mi inocencia es como un pegamento gigante cuando estoy enfurecida Segundo no te voy a quitar hasta que entiendas una cosa-

-No soporto que NADIE, escúchame bien NADIE, se burle de mi, y aquellos que lo hacen, pagan muy caro por ello...-

Andrea le dirigió a Kanda una mirada peligrosa.-Pues entonces no te esfuerzos demasiado por que por mi te puedo dejar ahí mismo pero COLGADO desde la torre por afuera, tú decides-Andrea tenía algo en mente-"PAKANDA" o mejor dicho ¿"KANDAKUMA"?-

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?-

-KANDAKUMA-Andrea cambio a un tono de falsa inocencia-¿porque? ¿Te molesta?

-SI-

-¡PUES TE AMUELAS PORQUE A MI ME MOLESTAY TE LO REPITO ME MOLESTA BIEN GACHO QUE SE BURLEN DE MI ASI Y AGRADECE QUE ESTY SIENDO GENTIL CONTIGO!-

-¿GENTIL? ¿ESO ES SER GENTIL?-

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE VAYA PEOR?

-NO CREO QUE ESO SEA POSIBLE-le grito Kanda ignorando olímpicamente a Itzel y Nancy que le hacían señales de que más le valía cerrar la boca.

-MMMHHH ENTONCES SERA POR LAS MALAS-Andrea empezó a empujar a Kanda hasta la ventana más cercana ahí le quito a Mugen y se vio forzada a empezar acortarle el pelo a Kanda

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? DETENTE Y DEVUELVEME A MUGEN-

-¿Te retractas?-dijo con el tono más amable que ella tenia

-¡JAMAS!-

-Entonces despídete de tu cabello-le dijo con una sonrisa que abría quedado bastante bien en un Noé-Tu solo pídeme perdón cuando quieras que pare- Atrás de ella Itzel y Nancy se comunicaban con miradas.

-# ¿Deberíamos detenerla?#-

-#De deber deberíamos, pero si queremos seguir vivas no nos conviene meternos#-

-#Después de esto Kanda la va a odiar#-

-#Puede ser pero insisto en que prefiero vivir #- Al Andrea notar que no pensaba disculparse empezó con los mechones de pelo cuando

-¡DETENTE!-gritaron Allen y Lavi al ver que si fue capaz de hacerlo-Por más que nos caiga mal Kanda no pensamos que fueras capaz de...-

-¡CALLENSE O TAMBEIN VOY CON USTEDES!- grito Andrea.

-Eso sería interesante-dijo Kanda para si

-¡CALLATE!-grito Andrea pateando la estrella y haciendo que Kanda saliera volando por la ventana -A no, todavía no acabo contigo-grito logrando que la estrella regresara y pegando a Allen y Lavi en otras dos estrellas

-#ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO FEO#-

-#Lo sé, lamentablemente somos las únicas que sabemos cómo calmarla#-

-#Un placer haberte conocido#-

-#igualmente#- y tras esa última mirada ambas chicas avanzaron hacia Andrea.

-¡YA ESTOY ARTA ME DESESPERAN TODOS SON UNOS AKUMAS PREFIERO SER IGNORADA POR MIS PADRES QUE SER TRATADA ASI POR USTEDES!-dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta pasando de largo a su prima y su hermana-Me voy a mi casa-

-Mejor por mí-dijo Kanda-Pero antes suéltame-

-No te preocupes Kanda en cuando me valla quedaran libres-la mirada de Andrea mostraba posibles lagrimas pero la desvió tan rápido que no lo notaron

Andrea fue directo hacia su cuarto donde una vez sola dejo salir toda la rabia y tristeza en su interior. De pronto dos figuras conocidas la abrazaron tiernamente, pues ellas habían reconocido la tristeza en sus palabras

-No llores nena que nos vas hacer llorar a nosotras- le dijo su prima mientras su hermana secaba sus lagrimas.

-Tú sabes que Kanda es así de malhumorado igual que tú- dijo Nancy.

Mientras en la oficia de Komui...

-Kanda, creo que te pasaste-

-No porque ella es muy sensible-dijo Kanda aun mas furioso-No sirve para exorcista como tu paka Moyashi-

-Kanda eres un idiota siempre eres tan frio pero solo Andrea puede hacerte abrir los ojos-le grito Lavi en su oído- Mmm si tan solo fueras más alegre entonces no estaríamos en este embrollo todo es tu culpa-

-MI CULPA, fue ella la que me engaño para que le enseñara la orden, la que me obligo a cargarla hasta acá, la que uso a Mugen para jugar a la peluquera con MI CABELLO-

-Kanda, ten en cuenta que ella tiene 12 años, no creo que haya hecho nada de eso de manera malintencionada- Esta vez fue Komui quien hablo en tono serio - Pero tus palabras si lo fueron

-Da lo mismo ELLA fue la que me CHANTAJEO con que el general y tu habían dado las ordenes, ELLA tiene la culpa de todo no yo-

-Te equivocas Kanda la culpa es solamente tuya-

-PORQUE HE DE TENER YO LA CULPA-

-Mira, no te lo voy a ordenar, pero deberías pedirle perdón a Andrea-

-NI DE COÑA-Kanda salió dando un portazo y se dirigió hacia su cuarto

-Allen, Lavi- llamo Komui a los dos exorcistas

-¿Qué pasa Komui?-

-Tienen que arreglar mi oficina- dijo mientras le señalaba los escombros que había dejado la pelea.

-¡ ¿PERO NOSOTROS PORQUE?- gritaron a coro Allen y Lavi.

-Porque son los únicos que quedan en mi oficina- dijo Komui.

Ambos exorcistas miraron a su alrededor y notaron que en efecto solo ellos quedaban en la oficina

-Sera mejor que empiecen a limpiar- les dijo el supervisor entregándole una escoba y un recogedor a cada uno....

-# ¿Porque tengo que pedir perdón yo? fue ella la que empezó todo, si al final no lo soporto no es mi culpa#- Kanda buscaba un lugar calmado para meditar sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente tropezó con la inocencia de Andrea

-# ¿Que rayos hace esto aquí?#- Kanda miro a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba enfrente de la recamara de la pequeña -# ¿Como llegue aquí?#- miro la inocencia en su mano -#Creo que mejor se la devuelvo#- Kanda había a abrir la puerta, pero al escuchar otras voces en el cuarto no supo si debía entrar o no y se quedo escuchando

-Tú sabes que Kanda es un poco gruñón y sabemos que te lastima cuando te interrumpe al hablar pero, aun así lo castigaste muy feo-

-# ¿Mh?, esa es la voz de la novia del Moyashi#-

-Además... creo que le caíste bien-dijo Itzel.

-#Esa es la voz de la chica más grande#-

-No digas mentiras, cuando las dices tu voz tiembla- dijo Andrea entre llantos

-#Es realmente buena para eso,...#- Kanda se quedo pensando.

-Soy una tonta, tanto tiempo deseando conocerlo en verdad, verlo frente a mí, y vengo y lo arruino todo-

-No creo que lo hallas arruinado poco, solo empezaste con el pie Izquierdo-

-#Y vaya que lo hiso, aunque creo que yo también#-

-Pero ahora el me odia-

-#No la odio, solo me enoje, y si que tenía motivos para hacerlo#-Kanda le hecho una ojeada rápida a su cabello visiblemente más corto que hacia unas horas.

-Pero aun así, creo que lo mejor sería que reposes un rato, ven, vamos a ver cómo están Lavi y Allen- dijo Nancy.

-¡NO QUIERO!, también estoy enojada con esos dos- dijo Andrea cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿PERO PORQUE?- dijeron las dos chicas.

-#Jeje, no soy el único... eso es bueno o malo#-

-Porque se interpusieron-dijo Andrea.

En la oficina de Komui...

-Kishu- estornudo Allen.

-Komui, me hace daño limpiar me puedo ir-

-No me dejes solo Allen- dijo Lavi.

-No me importa Allen-kun tienen que acabar de limpiar-

-Vamos no seas dura con ellos, solo querían evitar que raparas a Kanda-

-No lo iba a rapar-

-Vamos, las tres sabemos que tú no te ibas a detener hasta que el te pidiera perdón y el no lo iba a hacer, tiene un orgullo del tamaño del arca-

-Jajajajajaja- rieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-# ¿Como rayos me conocen tan bien?#-

-Oigan, no digan esas cosas de mi Kanda-

-# ¿Ahora soy suyo? ¿Y eso desde cuándo?#-

-Jajaja ya ves, pudiste volver a sonreír-

-Si lo sé pero igual saben con toda claridad como odio que las personas #aunque sean Kanda# me traten como Kandakuma-

-# ¿Como la trate yo?, Quizá si fui un poco duro...#-

-Cieeerto, hasta en eso te pareces a él-

-Creo que por eso supiste como molestarlo también-

-# ¿De verdad nos parecemos?#-

-Bueno quizás y tengan razón en ese aspecto pero... ¡yo siempre eh sabido molestar a las personas!-

-No tan bien como a Kanda-

-Bueno en ese aspecto es verdad nunca en mi vida eh molestado a alguien como él...¡Jajaja!-

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Nancy extrañada a la risa

-Es como diría Tomoyo "Me siento realizada por molestar a Kanda" ¡Jajaja!-

-#¡¿Por molestarme?... Mmmm yo también me siento bien cuando molesto al Paka Moyashi#

-Jajaja es cierto- las risas continuaron unos minutos más después de los cuales se oyó un suspiro general

-Anda vamos a dar una vuelta-

-No quiero ver a Allen ni a Lavi!-

-¿Quien hablo de ellos? nos quedan muchas cosas por ver, no hemos conocido a Kuro-chan, ni a Miranda, ni a varios otros personajes-

-# ¿Personajes?#-

-Es cierto, mmm de acuerdo vamos pero no planeo acercarme a ninguno de esos 3-

-Jajaja de acuerdo-

-#OH OH VIENEN PARA ACA#

-Pero antes de salir ¿me dejan hacer una cosa más?-

-¿Como qué?

-¡Pegarle al cretino que ha estado espiando todo el rato a fuera de mi cuarto!-

-#DEMONIOS ME NOTO#- en ese momento Kanda pudo salir corriendo pero Andrea fue más rápida y lo alcanzo

-PAKA! Como se te ocurre ponerte a espiar una conversación privada de chicas-mientras Andrea regañaba a Kanda se disponía a darle de golpes en la cabeza o simplemente patearlo hasta que perdiera el equilibrio

-# ¿RAYOS Y AHORA QUE?#- Kanda reconoció la mirada que Andrea le había dirigido hacia muy poco-#lo peor es que ahora si tiene razón#-

-¿QUE NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA?- Andrea volvía a emitir una aura roja, e incluso más intensa que la anterior-ERES UN...- la pequeña se acerco un poco más para golpear al chico cuando

-Lo lamento- la mano de Andrea se paró en seco y las tres chicas abrieron la boca de sorpresa

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije que lo lamento por haberte tratado como te trate hace rato-Andrea se sonrojo un poco cuando escucho Kanda disculparse y más admitiendo que estaba mal

-Mmmm bueno te perdono, ¡pero aun así no te voy a hablar en menos de 1 mes!-

#Mmmm bueno con el perdón me basta#-Andrea le dio la espalda Kanda y pretendía regresar a su cuarto-¡CHOTO!-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Andrea sin regresar la mirada

-Se te cayo esto a la entrada de tu puerta-Kanda soltó la estrella que voló hacia Andrea-Pensaba devolvértela pero las escuche hablando y no quise pasar, no era mi intención espiarlas-

-Gracias- la pequeña tomo su estrella y la abrazo contra su pecho

-Aun soy tu maestro, y debemos empezar a entrenar-

-Podemos empezar mañana, pero ni creas que por eso te voy a hablar-

-Muy bien-

-Vámonos-

Andrea continúo caminando por el corredor hasta que segundos después las otras dos la alcanzaron.

-Nena ¿tan enojada con estas con él como para rechazar el entrenar desde hoy?-dijo Nancy viadora de frente

-¿Ni por qué se disculpo y te dio tu inocencia?-dio Itzel mientras señalaba su inocencia

-No, a lo mejor mañana ya estoy un poco calmada pero no le voy a hablar-

-De plano ¿no?-dijeron al a coro

-No, sigo enojada con el #Aunque por un lado si me hubiera gustado haber empezado hoy#-pensó Andrea mientras dirigía la mirada enfrente

-De acuerdo, aunque realmente me sorprende que Kanda se halla disculpado-

-Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba-Andrea solo sonrió y las tres continuaron su camino.

* * *

**Allen: ¿Por qué me toca contestar los Rewis con Pakanda?**

**Kanda: Yo tengo la misma pregunta moyashi**

**Allen: ¡Qué soy Allen! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?**

**S: Chicos tranquilos solo Kanda dice el nombre y Allen los contesta y no hay problema**

**Allen: Esta bien**

**Kanda: **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**Allen: Gracias por tu comentario realmente te divertiras viendo a pakande entrenar a Andrea jeje**

**Kanda**_**: Miranda Kliese**_

**Allen: Bueno tú...**

**I: Espera! (se escucho la voz e I detrás del escenario) yo lo quiero contestar (dio empujando a Kanda y Allen fuera del escenario) Querida Miranda Kliese no sabes cuánto gusto me da que siguas en contacto con nosotras leyéndonos ¿Apoco Andrea te recuerda a ti? sugoiii bueno espero que no te decepcionemos y haber si un dia nos encontramos leyendo historias de Saulen jeje es uno de mis autores favoritos además de ti sayo (I salió del escenario mandando besos) vales 1000**

**Allen: Eso... fue...raro**

**Kanda: Lo se (los dos se miraron extrañados) **_**deskdraik**_

**Allen: Si, jeje se va armar una muy grande y desastrosa gracias por tu comen**

**Kanda: **_**maga guardiana**_

**Allen: Estee... yo no quiero contestar esque ami me cae bien Lenalee**

**S: No te preocupes yo lo contesto gracias por tu comentarios y si le va mal pero no tanto ya lo veras y con respecto a Lenalee es que no la vamos a mostrar mucho (D: ¡ESO ES LO BUENO! (se escucho su voz desde las sillitas del publico)) **

**I: ¡Sí yo te apoyo! (Dijo en la cabeza de Kanda)**

**Kanda: ¿Y tú de donde saliste?**

**S: me dejan contestar?**

**Todos los presentes: NO!**

**S: que malos, bueno no importa lo que veras al ver a Nancy y Road juntas será una masacre muy, muy, muy, muy, sádica jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (risita macabra)**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

**Capitulo 7: **Entrenamientos y la ultima venganza

-Malditas de las 2 llevo hrs aquí sentada esperando, bueno saquemos provecho de esto-Andrea se paro y se fue a los últimos estantes a buscar algo que leer-Mitologías, Herejías... ¿Segundos exorcistas?-Andrea miro bien el libro y en efecto era el libro de los Segundos exorcistas-#¿Pero que hace este libro aquí?#-

-Muy bien vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento-

- primero vamos a ver si logran activar sus inocencias y como es su primera activación...

-¡Inocencia Actívate!- dijeron las dos chicas

-Muy bien para ser su primera activación chicas, ahora veamos como lo usan...-.

**D:Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, mismo dia, mismo Fic.**

**S: ¬_¬ ¿Eso qué?**

**D: mala **

**Allen, D, I, Y S: SAYO!**

**I: Kanda! Despidete!**

**Kanda: TSK Ad..ios**

**I: con eso basta ¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	8. Cap 7: Entrenamientos

**Komui: ¿Esto se va a hacer costumbre?**

**I: Si**

**D: si**

**S: si**

**Komui: de acuerdo si lo reconocen no es de estas locas**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:** Entrenamientos y la ultima venganza

Ya alejadas de Kanda las 3 chicas se dispusieron a buscar a los "personajes" que les faltaban buscar

-¿Donde crees que este Kuro-chan?-pregunto Itzel viendo a Andrea

-No se-en ese momento pasaron Allen y Lavi con miradas de Malvada Andrea-Me disculpan me largo

-Te vemos en la biblioteca en 5 minutos, vamos a ver si ellos saben donde están los otros-

-De acuerdo, no se tarden- y con una última mirada fulminante al par de exorcistas se adelanto

-Nihao chicos ¿qué les pasa?- pregunto Itzel extrañada al notar la mirada de los otros dos

-Por culpa de Andrea nos pusieron a limpiar toda la oficina de Komui-dijo Allen

-Lo siento Allen teníamos cosas que hacer-dio Nancy abrazándolo

-#Cierto…, todavía tenemos que vengarnos de Nancy#-la más grande de las primas recordó que quedaba un asunto pendiente, Lavi atino justo ese instante para mirar a Itzel y por un momento reconoció algo de la mirada de Andrea en ella

-#Creo que Itzi-chan trama algo, y no creo que sea bueno#-Lavi miro a Itzel un momento-Itzi-chan...-

-Mande Lavi-dijo Itzel medio tensa

-¿Qué estas tramando?-dijo Lavi mientras miraba más fijamente los ojos de Itzel

-¿Yooooo, tramandooooo? No tramo nada ¿Por qué lo piensas?-

-Porque acabo de verlo en tu mirada-

-No planeo nada-le dijo Itzel y luego agrego en un susurro para que solo Lavi oyera-Luego te cuento, pero ahora calla-

-De acuerdo, por cierto ¿Cuando quieres que empecemos a entrenar?-

-Me encantaría empezar hoy, pero quedamos de ir con Andrea, ¿Mañana está bien?-

-Mmmm bueno #Mejor a si me da tiempo de explicarle al panda que perdí una apuesta contra un chica# Entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Sip-

-Oye Nancy-san-

-Dime Allen-

-¿A Andrea ya se le paso lo enojada?-dijo Allen notando que no estaba

-No y esta tan bien enojada con ustedes 2-dijo Itzel

-¿POR QUE CON NOSOTROS?-gritaron en coro

-Por entrometerse-dijo Nancy

-Si hay algo que odie más que la molesten es que alguien se entrometa en su venganza-

-Parece que es la que peor genio tiene de las tres ¿o no?- pregunto Lavi

-Solo digamos que es mejor no hacerla enojar- respondieron las dos primas a coro

-Por cierto ¿Saben donde están Kuro-chan o Miranda?-

-Creo que los acabo de ver que iban hacia la biblioteca-respondió Allen cuando cayó en cuenta de algo-Oigan ¿y ustedes como los conocen?-

-Bueno es que hace rato cuando Kanda "se disculpo" los menciono-

-¡ESPEREN!-gritaron en coro Allen y Lavi-¡¿KANDA SE DISCULPO?-

-Si hace rato antes de que saliéramos del cuarto de Andrea-

#¿Cómo es posible que el PaKanda se disculpe?#pensó Allen

#Qué yo recuerde Yuu no se ha disculpado de nada#

-¿Enserio se disculpo?-volvió Allen

-Si Allen-volvió Nancy

Lavi empezó a recorrer todo el lugar con la vista como si buscara algo-¿Que sucede Lavi?-le pregunto Itzel al notar su comportamiento

-Yuu se disculpo, de seguro que por aquí hay alguna otra señal del apocalipsis

-Jajajaja, eso no va a pasar Lavi te lo prometo-dijo Nancy mientras su mirada estaba tensa

-No es cierto Nancy-san puede suceder-

-Honestamente yo también pensé eso cuando lo escuchamos-admitió Itzel con una sonrisa

-Yo creí que estaba alucinando- confeso Nancy-Aunque la cara que puso Andrea en ese momento no tuvo precio-

-¡ANDREA! ¡VAMONOS QUE NOS DEBE ESTAR ESPERANDO!-dijo de pronto Itzel mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente

-¿Quieren que vayamos con ustedes?-

-No creo que eso sea buena idea chicos-

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres estar con nosotros?-

-No es eso es que Andy esta enfurecida con los 3-

-Por eso no pueden venir-

-A menos que quieran que les pase algo igual o peor de lo que le paso a Kanda-

-GULP-el pánico se reflejo en el rostro de ambos chicos, Itzel y Nancy sonrieron al ver su expresión

-Tomaremos eso como un no, nos vemos luego-se despidieron las chicas mientras retomaban su camino.

Mientras en la biblioteca

-Malditas de las 2 llevo hrs aquí sentada esperando, bueno saquemos provecho de esto-Andrea se paro y se fue a los últimos estantes a buscar algo que leer-Mitologías, Herejías... ¿Segundos exorcistas?-Andrea miro bien el libro y en efecto era el libro de los Segundos exorcistas-#¿Pero que hace este libro aquí?#-en eso llegaron las otras 2 chicas

-Andy, ya llegamos-

-Par de Akumas ¿por que tardaron tanto?-

-Gomen, Gomen, se nos fue el tiempo-

-¿que es eso?-le pregunto Itzel mientras observaba el libro que sostenía Andrea

Ella se lo puso en la espalda

-Nada, no nada interesante vamos-dicho guardo el libro en una bolsa que saco de la nada

-¿Y esa bolsa de donde salió?-

-Aaahhh esto-vio la bolsa-Es mi inocencia ¡¿No es genial se puede hacer bolsa y le cabe todo?

-guau, parece que ya manejas bien algunas modalidades de tu Inocencia-

-Lo sé, insisto ¿no es genial?-

-sí, me muero de ganas por empezar a entrenar-

-yo igual-

-Oigan ese no es Krory- pregunto de pronto Andrea señalando al otro extremo del librero frente al que se encontraban.

-Mmmm creo que si vamos...-

-Ola ¿eres Krory verdad?-dijo Andrea la cual se les Había adelantado

-Mmmm ¿te conozco?-dio tomándole la medida de altura

-Mmmm no pero Lavi me ha hablado mucho de ti mucho gusto mi nombre es Andrea y soy nueva exorcista-al decir esto le extendió la mano y le sonrió

-Mucho soy Arystar Krory tercero-

-Lo sabemos-le dijo Itzel-Yo soy Itzel y ella Nancy-

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no conocía a nuevas exorcistas ¿cuando llegaron a la orden?-

-Recién llegamos ayer y hoy nos entregaron nuestras inocencias- le contesto Nancy

-Mmmm las felicito espero la orden oscura sea un lugar apacible para las 3-Krory se despidió y siguió su camino

-Bueno ahora si dime ¿Y ese libro que te guardaste?-dijo Itzel

-Ya te dije no es nada-

-Si no es nada enséñamelo-Itzel comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Que no es nada solo es un libro-

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-ya ni me acuerdo, te digo que no es nada-

-Si no es nada ¿porque lo escondes?-esta vez fue Nancy quien pregunto

-¡Por que no tengo que decirles cada insignificante detalle de mi vida, en serio no es nada! ¡A SI QUE YA DEJENME SOLA!-Andrea salió enfurecida de la biblioteca pero esta vez con su prima y su hermana

-Creo que nos pasamos-dijo Nancy con remordimiento

-pero no hicimos nada solo le preguntamos por un torpe libro-

-Creo que anda un poco sensible hoy-

-Y que lo digas-suspiro Itzel, no tan preocupada como hacia un rato, después de todo eran primas, las peleas entre ellas eran moneda corriente desde que tenía memoria,-Ven vamos a pedirle perdón, y no volvamos a mencionar el asunto-

-OK-

En ese momento Andrea llego a su cuarto y saco el libro y empezó a leerlo

-Mmmhhh el libro de los segundos exorcistas #Creo que puede afirmar con claridad la historia de Kanda# Bueno no lo confirmare hasta que lo lea-entonces llegaron las chicas

-Andy ¿Podemos pasar?-Andrea guardo de nuevo el libro

-Pasen-dijo en tono enojado

-Gomen, si no quieres no nos digas lo del libro, pero no ti nojes...-le dijo Nancy

Andrea miro a las otras dos chicas fijamente, # ¿Realmente estoy enojada con ellas?#se pregunto#no más de lo habitual#contesto una vocecilla en su cabeza-De acuerdo las perdono, pero...-

-no te vamos a volver a preguntar del libro, si no quieres decirnos no nos digas-la corto Itzel

-No lo hare-

-OK Si no quieres no lo agás _I -le guiño el ojo Nancy

-De todos modos aun que les dijera del libro nunca lo entenderían-

-¿Por que no nos explicas bien si?-

-¡ES QUE ES SOBRE KANDA!-dijo Andrea casi gritándoles

-Bueno a lo mejor te entendemos-dijo Itzel

-¿Es sobre los Segundos exorcistas verdad?-dijo Nancy con tono triste

-si-contesto Andy mirando al suelo, las tres chicas se quedaron calladas sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos leer a solas?-pregunto finalmente Itzel

-Mmmhhh bueno la verdad es que me preocupa saber algo que creo que dice el libro-

-¿Es lo de el otro exorcista que salió vivo?-

-Sip-dijo Andrea casi a punto de llorar esperando que no es cierto lo que ella piensa

-Díganme de que están Hablando las 2-dijo Itzel sin entender nada

Nancy y Andrea se miraron por unos momentos y abrieron la boca para comentar algo cuando...

-Nihao chicas-Allen y Lavi entraron por la puerta en ese momento-Andrea, veníamos a pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato...-

-# ¿Por qué justo ahora?#-por primera vez Itzel no estaba tan contenta de ver a Lavi

-Bueno da lo MISMO no importa-dicho esto guardo el libro es su bolsa se bajo de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta con todo y bolsa- Tengo que preguntarle algo a Komui-dijo en tono triste

-Oye-dijo Lavi

-Mande-

-¿De verdad Kanda te pidió PERDON?-la cara de Andrea mostraba una leve sonrisa

-Lavi que haces vas a hacer que se enoje de nuevo-susurro Itzel

-No Itzi-chan mira-susurro Lavi

-Si-dijo en tono más alegre- Pero aun estoy molesta con el

-Jajaja eso es genial-Andrea tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro porque las palabras de Lavi la habían calmado y sonriendo salió de la habitación.

-¿Como supiste que eso la calmaría?-pregunto Itzel extrañada de que Lavi pareciera conocer tan bien a su prima

-Fue algo que tu dijiste, en el fondo es idéntica a Yuu, igual ¿De qué tanto estaban hablando?-

-Secretos de Familia- contesto Nancy rápidamente

-¿Secretos de familia?-

-SIP-

-de acuerdo....-Lavi miro a las dos chicas fijamente como intentado saber que ocultaban

Mientras en la oficina de Komui

-Supervisor Komui-

-Dime Andrea...¡¿Linda bolsa quien te la dio?-

-Nadie es mi inocencia-dijo Andrea con cara de obvio-Bueno a todo esto-

-Dime-

-¿Qué sucede cuando a un exorcista se le experimenta digamos para hacer "Segundos exorcistas"?-la cara de Komui brillo ante la pregunta

-¿Como sabes acerca de eso?-Andrea volteo la mirada preguntándose si debía contestar a Komui.

-Primero contesta tú mi pregunta-

-Lo hare, si prometes y cumples, decirme como saben tu, Itzel-chan, y Nancy-san tanto acerca de nosotros y la orden-

-¿A qué te refieres Komui?-

-Ustedes tres parecían saber acerca de la orden y la inocencia incluso antes de llagar aquí, más que eso incluso parece que conocían nuestros nombres incluso antes de si quiera dirigirnos la palabra, y ahora preguntas sobre esto ¿Como saben tanto?

-Bueno la verdad es que de la dimisión de la que venimos...-en ese momento entro Kanda-¡Le digo en otro momento ya llego la chusma!-

-OK-Andrea pasó de lado a Kanda-¿Qué sucede Kanda-kun?

-Supervisor ¿no ha visto el libro de los Segundos exorcistas?-

-¿No está en su estante?-

-si estuviera cree que yo estaría aquí-

-Mmmm que raro primero Andrea viene preguntado sobre los Segundos exorcistas y luego vienes tu que no encuentras el libro-

-¡¿Andrea pregunto sobre los Segundos exorcistas? Mmmhhh ya sé dónde está el libro-Kanda salió tan rápido que no lo noto Komui

-Por cierto Kanda... ¿a dónde se fue?- Komui miro extrañado a su alrededor notando que se encontraba solo en su oficina

-ANDREA- Kanda corrió intentado alcanzar a la chica

-¿que se te ofrece?-la chica se detuvo pero no volteo siquiera a ver a Kanda

-No te hagas la inocente, dame el libro-

-#¡RAYOS!#-Andrea se puso nerviosa y agradeció estar de espaldas a Kanda para que este no viera su expresión

-No sé de que hablas-

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo se que tú tienes el libro de los Segundos exorcistas, ¿sino por hace un momento con Komui le preguntaste sobre aquello?-Andrea furiosa de que Kanda le grito se dio la vuelta

-No sé nada de tu PAKA libro y mucho menos se dé que estás hablando así que déjame sola si no quieres que vuelva a jugar al peluquero pero esta vez de verdad-la mirada de Kanda s mostro espantada muy poco

-No importa dame el libro-

-Oblígame-dijo Andrea mientras echaba la carrera-

-VEN ACA-Kanda esta vez preparado corrió detrás de la chica

-# ¿Qué hago?, ¿Que hago?#-Andrea miraba desesperada hacia todos lados buscando un punto de escape en alguna parte, de pronto noto que su inocencia parecía querer hacer algo#Eso es#

-Inocencia Actívate-la inocencia de Andrea se hizo aun más grande que Andrea-Inocencia "DIANIKAIHO"(NIVEL DOS)-con sus dedos juntos dirigió la estrella en dirección a Kanda-"DOURLY KAIHO" (LEVITACION NIVEL 2)- En ese momento Andrea se subió a su inocencia y empezó a volar en dirección opuesta a Kanda-#¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¿ A dónde voy a donde?#

EN LA HABITACION DE ANDREA

-Qué raro...-

-¿Que sucede Nancy?-Itzel miro extrañada a su prima

-No lo sé mi inocencia esta algo extraña- la mediana tomo su inocencia que brillaba de forma extraña

-Porque no intentas activarla-pregunto Allen

-buena idea, Inocencia actívate- segundos después una voz resonó en su cabeza #¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¿ A dónde voy a donde?#-

-#Andy?#-

-Aaaaahhhh-grito Andrea al Caer de su inocencia y torcerse el tobillo-Mmmm maldito Kanda me las va a pagar-en ese instante el libro salió de su bolsa-Maldición-Andrea intento ponerse en pie con el libro en la mano pero no pudo

-YA TE TENGO MALDITA AHORA DAME EL LIBRO-

-JAMAS-Andrea a pesar del dolor siguió corriendo-#Nancy ¿Donde estas cuando se te necesita?#

-Esa es Andy esta en problemas lo siento

Me tengo que ir Allen- entonces Nancy e Itzel empezaron a buscar a Andrea

-¿Dónde está?-Itzel miro interrogante a Nancy, la mediana cerró los ojos un momento

-¡Por aquí!-Nancy echo a correr por un pasillo momentos después vieron a Andy perseguida por Kanda-¿Qué hacemos?- Nancy miro a todos lados desesperada y esta vez fue la inocencia de Itzel la que comenzó a brillar, la nueva exorcista la miro un segundo y después sonrió-¡Lo tengo!-

Andrea continuaba corriendo pero a cada paso perdía más ventaja #no, no, no, no ya casi me alcanza#

-Te tengo-Kanda sonrió victorioso, hasta que se oyó una voz

-INOCENCIA SEGUNDA ACTIVACION "MODO FENIX"-

De no aguantar el dolor Andrea cayó de nuevo.

Kanda estaba a menos de un paso de Andrea cuando una llamarada se interpuso entre los dos, la llama se cerró alrededor de Andrea, y cuando se apago la pequeña se encontraba junto a su prima y su hermana

-Maldito Kanda me las va a pagar-dijo entre dientes Andrea-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-Andrea estaba furiosa-¡MAS TE VALE NO DAÑAR A MI HERMANA O MI PRIMA KANDA! ¡ESCUDO DEL ASFICCIO TEMPORAL!-en ese momento un escudo de estrella envolvió a Kanda haciendo que dejara de respirar temporal mente

-VAMONOS- Andrea trepo con agilidad a la espalda de su prima y las tres chicas echaron a correr

-¿a dónde vamos?-

-No lo sé, Andy ¿cuál es el único lugar donde Kanda no nos buscaría?

-En casa-dio con tono espantado

-No podemos ir allá-dijo Itzel

-Entonces con el general Tiedoll-grito Andrea apretando el libro

-Jajaja que loco ¿No?-dijo Nancy- todo esto por un libro-

-Si es muy loco pero no es momento de reír, vamos a buscar a Tiedoll

-Es fácil encontrarlo, ayer lo entontare enfrente del comedor donde hay una gran puerta dorada están los cuartos de los generales, rápido el efecto del escudo pasa-

-Ash genial tiene límite-dijo Itzel

-Es temporal en exorcistas-

-Claro que va a ser temporal en exorcistas, no queremos matar a nuestros compañeros- dijo Andrea.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- dijo Itzel mientras seguían corriendo. -Ya me canse Nancy te toca a ti-

-De acuerdo, pásala- Andrea se bajo de la espalda de Itzel y subió ágilmente a la de Nancy, en eso la estrella libero a Kanda.

-¡Rápido que ya viene!- grito Andrea.

-De acuerdo- dijo Nancy comenzando a correr, -Hay ya me canse-

-¿Como si apenas empezaste?-

-Pero bien tú sabes que yo no hago ejercicio- dijo Nancy

-De acuerdo, entonces déjame correr sola para romperme el tobillo-

-Hay sabes que estoy bromeando #Pero enserio ya me canse#-

En lo que corrían las tres exorcistas Itzel tropezó con el general Tiedoll.

-Bien, ya lo encontré...¡Nancy, Andrea!-

-Genial- dijo Andrea -Disculpe ¿Nos puede salvar de Kanda?-

-Mmmm ¿de Yuu-kun? ¿Por qué y ahora que hizo mi querido hijito?-

-Bueno en primera me torció mi tobillo y en segunda me quiere quitar un libro por la fuerza-

-Dime pequeña exorcista ¿Sabes donde esta mi querido hijito?-

-Mmmm pues no debe de estar...-no acabo la oración al ver que Kanda se aproximaba muy enojado-Ahí esta general Tiedoll-

-Yuu-kun querido hijo detente ahora mismo es una orden de tu queridísimo padre-

-¡Cállate! ¿¡De cuando acá tú eres mi padre!-

-Un alumno es como tu hijo, así que soy tu padre hijito querido-

-DEJA DE DECIRME ASI, NO SOY TU HIJO-Kanda volteo furioso a ver a las tres chicas que se escondieron tras Tiedoll-Y USTEDES DENME ESE LIBRO-

-¡NO SABEMOS DE QUE LIBRO HABLAS!-gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

-NO SE HAGAN LAS INOCENTES Y DENMELO-

-Yuu-kun, esa no es la forma de tratar a tres damas como las que tenemos aquí, déjalas en paz o me veré obligado a castigarte como a un niño travieso-

-#Tiedoll es genial#- pensaron las tres primas a coro

-Mejor cállate Kanda-hablo Andrea- o prefieres que te acuse con "Cross Marian"-

-No me vas a chantajear maldita-

-Pues entonces da por hecho eso- en ese momento para su fortuna pasaba el general Cross-¡GENERAL CROSS VENGA UN MINUTO!- en ese momento como si fuera un robot no pudo desobedecer la orden de una chica y se dirigió hacia ellas

-Díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudar a tres preciosas damas como ustedes?-

-#Mmmm que tortura esta Cross enfrente de mi#- pensó Andrea al ver a Cross alagándolas; miro a su alrededor y vio que Tiedoll ya se había ido- Bueno la verdad es esta-Andrea vio a Cross y le susurró- Ya sé que el exorcista de atrás no es su alumno pero hizo algo terrible- la cara de Kanda se puso azul

-Dime que hizo pequeña-

-Bueno para empezar me torció el tobillo-

-No digas más- Cross vio a Kanda- Ven acá Paka exorcista tendré que enseñarte como se trata a una mujer- La expresión de Kanda estaba totalmente azul y Andrea lo vio con cara de "Me las ibas a pagar de igual costo que mi tobillo"

-Eso fue genial Andy-

-Maldito Kanda me duele mi tobillo, y maldito Cross como odio a ese general-

-¿Cómo es que lo odias si le acabas de pedir su ayuda?- dijo Nancy –Además... ¡Es tan lindo!-

-Si tienes razón- dijo Itzel, -¿Escuchaste como nos llamo?-

-¡Sii! tres preciosas damas- dijo Nancy.

-Hay, es tan lindo- dijo Itzel. En ese momento pasaban Allen y Lavi.

-Itzi-chan, Nancy-san, ¿Por qué están tan rojas?- dijo Allen.

-Estamos rojas- dijeron al unisonó Itzel y Nancy.

-Sí, y también (snif snif) puedo oler un aroma desagradable mmm... ¡Ha ya se es la loción del maestro!-dijo Allen.

-Woo, ya sé porque están tan rojas, porque vieron al general Cross Marian- dijo Lavi.

-¡¿Qué? ESO NO ES CIERTO Lavi-grito Itzel.

-Sí, no es verdad-concluyo Nancy.

-¿Entonces porque están tan rojas Nancy-san?- pregunto Allen.

-Pues porque... estamos ansiosas de empezar a entrenar- dijo Nancy.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip, ¿empezamos?- dijo Nancy jalando al brazo de Allen hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

-Eeehhh, Nancy-san choto mate, me estas jalando muy fuerte-

-¡NO LUCHES ALLEN O TE VA A IR PEOR!-le grito Andrea antes de que se lastimara.

-Bueno ¿Empezamos Itzi-chan?-dijo Lavi esperando a que se pusiera más roja

-Si Lavi, empecemos-

-Mmm Andrea-san ¿Están bien?-

-Si Lavi estoy bien ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que veo que cojeas mucho-

-Aaahhh te referías a eso-dijo Andrea en tono sarcástico-¡ES PORQUE HACE RATO EL MALDITO KANDAKUMA ME TIRO DE MI INOCENCIA Y ME TORCIO MI TOBILLO!-Andrea grito demasiado para que Kanda la escuchara y Cross lo regañara peor

-Con que maltratando a las mujeres eeehhh- Cross Marian estaba furioso ante tal ofensa-AHORA MISMO VAS A APRENDER COMO TRATAR A UNA DAMA-

-#Jejejeje puede que me caiga mal Cross pero hay que admitirlo, es genial cuando quiere#-

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos Itzi-chan- volvió a preguntar Lavi,

-Claro, solo acompáñame a dejar a Andy en la enfermería-

-¿Quieres que la cargue yo?-

-#¡KIAAAA ES TAN LINDO!#-Itzel no pudo evitar suspirar ante el ofrecimiento de Lavi

-Eso no será necesario- Cross interrumpió la plática -Este PAKA intento de exorcista la llevara-

En ese momento Andrea retrocedió notablemente lejos

-No gracias ese intento de Exorcista no me va a llevar puedo ir yo sola no se preocupen- Andrea prefería ir sola que con Kanda

-#ESO SI ES UNA MUJER#- pensó Cross al ver a Andrea andar por si sola -Igual cuida que no se lastime PAKA intento de Exorcista

-No gracias, creo que fue suficiente que me rompiera el tobillo, ahora no quiero verlo-insistió la pequeña

-De acuerdo, entonces nosotros te llevamos-insistió Itzel mientras Lavi se ofrecía nuevamente a cargarla

-Muy bien, entonces yo me encargare de este- Cross volteo y volvió a concentrarse en Kanda únicamente

-Bueno ya que gracias Lavi- Andrea se subió a Lavi con cuidado ya que no podía usar su tobillo.

-Ahora tu PAKA intento de Exorcista-

-Andy-san-

-Dime Lavi-

-No planeas entrenar con Kanda hasta sanar ¿verdad?-

-Exacto-

Mientras caminaban Itzel examino el tobillo de Andrea

-Oye, esto se ve algo grave, puedes tardar un rato en sanar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo es un rato?-

-No lo sé quizá un mes o mas...-

-¿QUE? MALDITO KANDA ME LAS VA A PAGAR PEOR QUE ANTES-

-#Y volvemos a empezar#-

-¿Quieres que hable con el abuelo? Puede que él pueda curarte más rápido-

-Cierto, Bookman utiliza la acupuntura o no Lavi-chan?-

-Así es

-Mmmm me dará tiempo para...-

-No lo pienses Andrea es mala idea-

-Pero...-

-No es bueno-

-Pero...-

-¡CARAMBAS QUE NO!-

-¿Ustedes tienen poderes aparte de su inocencia?

-No. ¿Porque la pregunta Lavi?-

-Porque avises parece que se leen la mente-

-Es que mi prima me conoce muy bien y sabe las maldades que tramo-

-No no las sé es que tus miradas delatan-

-No es cierto ¿apostamos?-

-OK tienes razón-

-Jajajaja, te lo dije SIEMPRE GANO-

-Si Andy lo sé, lo sé-

-Bueno chicas llegamos a la enfermería-Lavi dejo a Andy en una cama-Le diré al abuelo que pase a ver tu tobillo al rato-

-De acuerdo- #bueno aprovechare que no está Itzel para planear mi venganza#

-Al rato paso a verte, ¡Y NO LO PIENSES!- se despidió su prima y luego susurro -además recuerda que todavía tenemos un pendiente con Nancy-

-Me vale me importa más mi pleito con Kanda recuerdas el me daño-dicho esto señalo su tobillo

-Si lo sé pero ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSE!-

-DAIXAVU, DAUXAVU no lo haré-

-Más te vale- dijo Itzel mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba con Lavi

-#Bien, ya que se fue ¿Como me voy a vengar?#-

Camino a la sala de entrenamiento...

-Itzi-chan, ¿Crees que Andy-san te haga caso?-pregunto Lavi

-Honestamente no, ahora mismo debe estar planeando como vengarse de Kanda de manera lenta y dolorosa-

-Jajajajajaja espero nunca hacerla enojar-

-Yo igual Lavi-chan, créeme no es agradable- dijo Itzel con un escalofrió

-Itzi-chan ¿tienes un miedo increíble?-

-Es que mi prima da mucho miedo-

-Mmmm entiendo-dijo Lavi con un miedo ligero mientras en la enfermería

-#Mmmm ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Dejarle sus mechones a la mitad?, ¿córtale su pelo como el mío?, ¿Que hare que?#-

Andy pensaba con detenimiento en su venganza, cuando llego Bookman

-¿Tu eres la nueva exorcista?-

-Sí, yo soy, junto con otras dos-

-Vengo a curarte el tobillo-el viejo panda se acerco a Andrea -mmm es grave normalmente tardaría casi 2 meses en curar pero con 2 sesiones diarias de acupuntura sanaras en un par de semanas- le dijo mientras sacaba un estuche con enormes agujas que Andrea miro preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no dolerá- le dijo Bookman mientras sacaba la aguja as grande de todas

-GULP#es lo miso que te dicen cuando te van a inyectar#-Bookman tomo la aguja y la clavo en el tobillo de Andrea

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh#Ni mejor ni peor, es exactamente igual#-Andrea observo que el abuelo sacaba otra aguja-#Maldito Kanda esta me la pagas#-

En ese momento en la sala de entrenamiento...

-Muy bien vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento- dijo Allen, -lo primero que deben hacer es conocer a su inocencia, algo con lo que deben empezar todos los exorcistas tipo equipamiento- una mano se alzo al aire.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso Allen?- pregunto Nancy con la mano en alto.

-Ahh pues es muy fácil mira, haciendo que tu inocencia desparezca de la faz de la tierra y luego intentando activarla provocando remolinos de niebla hasta encontrar el deseo de tu inocencia- dijo Itzel.

-Jajajajajaja- rieron las dos chicas.

-¿Y ustedes como sabes eso?- pregunto Allen.

-Mmmm, pues... por...- balbuceaba Itzel.

-¡Instinto!- dijo oportunamente Nancy.

-Sí ustedes lo dicen.....-Allen miro un poco receloso a las dos chicas

-#Creo que debeos de abstenernos de ese tipo de comentarios#-

-Bueno pero en esencia es eso, deben conocer los deseos de su inocencia, para muchos exorcistas estos se revelan durante las batallas-continuo la explicación Lavi

-Entonces ¿van a pelear contra nosotras?-pregunto Nancy

-No, primero vamos a ver si logran activar sus inocencias y como es su primera activación...

-De acuerdo- dijeron al coro las dos chicas.

-Bien, para comenzar debemos ponernos en una posición segura Lavi y yo- dijo Allen retrocediendo un poco -ahora concéntrense en el sentimiento más fuerte que tengan- las dos chicas cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron, -Ahora concéntrense y digan "Inocencia actívate"-

-¡Inocencia Actívate!- dijeron las dos chicas

-La inocencia de ambas comenzó a billar y ambas inocencias se transformaron el dije de Itzel brillo intensamente, la cadena se alargo hasta que le quedo a la cintura, y unos guantes negros aparecieron en sus manos, al miso tiempo las alas del Fénix quedaron de forma que este se volvió un Boomerang, el collar en forma de rosa de Nancy brillo y la luz se torno de su cuello a su cintura de ahí se alargo hasta volverse un arco morado y una serie de flechas.

-Muy bien para ser su primera activación chicas, ahora veamos como lo usan...-dijo Allen.

-¿Pero hacia donde apuntamos?- dijo Itzel.

-Hacia donde quieran- dijo Lavi-para eso está esta sala-

-De acuerdo- En ese momento Nancy dirigió una rosa hacia la pared de enfrente mientras que Itzel al contrario

-¡Itzi-chan trata de desviar el rumbo del boomerang!-

-¡De acuerdo Lavi-chan!-

-¡Lo mismo tu Nancy-san!-

-¡No te preocupes Allen #una vez mande una flecha de juguete y le dio a alguien en la cabeza# Estaré bien!-

-Nancy sabes que esto no es lo mismo que cuando la flecha de juguete-susurro Itzel

-Sí pero es casi lo mismo-susurro Nancy muy contenta. En ese momento al lanzar la rosa se desvió de su camino y fue a parar en la mano de Allen

-Waaaaa-Allen se movió dos milímetros antes de que la flecha se le clavara en la mano

-Lo lamento Allen-le dijo Nancy mientras bajaba la cabeza

-No te preocupes, estuvo bien para ser tu primera activación-Allen camino quedando muy cerca de Nancy

-#¡Es tan lindo! Y esta tan cerca que...#-

-¡CUIDADO!-les grito de pronto Itzel pues su inocencia se dirigía hacia ellos

Mientras en la enfermería...

#Ahh Siento que Allen y Nancy están en problemas pero ¿Donde?# Andrea miraba a todos lados pero no los veía

-¿Estás bien pequeña exorcista?-le pregunto Bookman al verla medio distraída

-Mande, digo si estoy bien #Mejor veo que pasa. Inocencia actívate# una pequeña estrella voló hacia Andrea #ve y averigua que les pasa esos dos# la estrella salió volando y justo en el momento en el que el boomerang les iba a pegar llego la estrella haciendo que el boomerang se detuviera

-Eeeeiii ¡¿Están bien?- pregunto Andrea

-Siiiii-#Aunque por los pelos#-

-Lo lamento- les dijo Itzel mientras su boomerang regresaba con ella-creo que me falta practicar con el-

-No te preocupes Itzi-chan, a la mayoría le suceden cosas así la primera vez-la consoló Lavi

-¿A ti también te paso?-

-Mmmm déjame pensar- No, solo no podía hacerlo pequeño de nuevo pero largo sirve para mucho-

-Jajaja que gracioso-

-Bueno si no pasa nada me voy-dijo Andrea mientras la estrella se hacía cenizas

-Eso fue raro, ninguna inocencia puede hacer eso-dijo Allen mirando las cenizas

-La de mi herma Allen-dijo Nancy muy feliz

-Ya lo note....-miro la inocencia de Itzel y la de Nancy-Bueno la verdad es que sus inocencias también son algo extrañas, creo que todo se parece a su dueño-

-# ¿Eso habrá sido un cumplido?#-Itzel y Nancy se quedaron con cara de What?

-Bueno, volvamos a intentarlo- Allen y Lavi volvieron a retomar su distancia y ambas chicas se prepararon para volver a lanzar sus inocencias

-HHHHHffffffffff- respiro Nancy

-HHHHHffffffffff-respiro Itzel, en ese momento Nancy lanzo su rosa e Itzel su boomerang los cuales esta vez sí tomaron su camino correcto.

-Muy bien muy bien las felicito eso salió de maravilla- aplaudía Allen mientras que Lavi no taba que la rosa que llego a su destino era otra

-Oye Nancy creo que en vez de mandar una rosa mandaste 2 distintas

-¿Que?-Nancy observo la rosa que habia andado notando que efectivamente era diferente a la que habia lanzado-¿Entonces donde está la otra? Na no importa-

-Glup- los cuatro miraron a su alrededor buscando el proyectil con la mirada

Nancy se concentro un poco intentando que volviera, segundos después la rosa salió de algún rincón dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos,

-#Creo que empiezo a entender esto...#

-¡MALDITA NANCY LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE MANDES UNA ROSA FIJATE A DONDE LA MANDAS!-grito Andrea entrando en la sala flotando en una estrella-¡TOMA TU ENDEMONIADA ROSA NEGRA!-

-Andrea ¿no se supone que estabas con el panda?-

-Se supone pero acabo la sesión desde hace 5 min-

-Haa entiendo-dijo Lavi

-¿Como fue a parar la rosa de Nancy hasta allá?-

-NO TENGO IDEA, YO SOLO SE QUE SI NO FUERA POR BOOKMAN SE ME HABRIA CLAVADO-

-Creo que teneos que seguir practicando esta parte.....-

-Así es, hasta que logren dirigir sus inocencias correctamente-

-Mmmm ¡TE ESTOY VIGILANDO MALDITA "DEBI"!-grito Andrea mientras salía enfurecida de esa sala

-¿"DEBI"?-pregunto Allen

-Es que Andy me dice de cariño DEBI por DEBÓRA-contesto ágilmente Nancy

-A esta bien

-Oye Nancy-san ¿Te llamas Débora?-pregunto Lavi viéndola extrañado

-Aaahhh-Nancy no supo que contestar-#si le digo que no va a sospechar, pero si le digo que si e van a empezar a decir así#

-No, no se llama así pero nos la pasamos cabiéndonos de nombre entre nosotras-Itzel la saco rápidamente del apuro

-Es cierto cada una tiene mínimo unos 4 apodos- le siguió la corriente Andy

-Aaahhh y ¿cuáles son?-

-Mmmm déjame pensar-Andrea saco una mega lisita-Itzel: Gaby, Darcy, darqui, Itzilina.... Nancy: Stormy, Nacii, Ivonne, Ivonsitita Yo: Icy, Ice, Andy-panda, Lía-Andrea guardo su lista

-Ooo ya entiendo-dijo Allen

-¿Y las podremos llamar alguna vez así?Pregunto Lavi

-Déjenos pensarlo-Las tres primas se juntaron como si estuvieran en un partido de Futbol discutiendo una estrategia, de repente alguna de las tres alzaba la cabeza y miraba a los chicos que las observaban intrigados-Decidido

-A mi me pueden llamar Darcy, Dars o Itzi-chan-

-A mi me pueden decir Stormy, Storm, o Nancy-san-

-Y a mi Icy, Ic o Andy-san-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Solo los usamos entre nosotras y son secretos-

-Pero a mí ni tan seguido me gusta que alguien que sean mi hermana o mi prima me digan tan seguido así-dijo Andrea

-OK entendido-dijo Allen

-Bueno sigamos entrenando-

-De acuerdo-

5 horas después...

Itzel lanzo su boomerang Asia Nancy al miso tiempo que ella le disparaba una flecha, segundos después ambas inocencias cambiaron su rumbo dirigiéndose a una serie de muñecos distribuidos por toda la sala, al final la flecha de Nancy se clavo en un último muñeco y el Boomerang de Itzel regreso a su dueña quien lo atrapo sin problemas.

-Muy bien ahora si les quedo-dijo Allen muy cansado

-Me voy a dormir-dio Andrea-sus entrenamientos son medio aburridos #si pudiera los molestia con mi inocencia#-Andrea se fue cuando se encontró a Kanda en el camino-¡MALDITO KANDA...!-

-¡Mejor vamos a detenerla ya exploto!-Nancy e Itzel salieron de la sala en cuanto llegaron donde Andrea Kanda luchaba para hacer que la pequeña retrocediera pero todo fue en va puesto que la inocencia de Andrea tenía más fuerza

-MUAJAJA, ¿QUE PASA NO PUEDES AVANSAR KANDA?

-Chicos, ustedes detengan a Kanda y nosotras a Andrea-les dijo Nancy a Allen y Lavi que acababan de llegar

-¿Y por que nosotros a Pakanda?-

-¿Prefieren detener a Andrea?-les pregunto Itzel mientras les mostraba la cara de maniaca de su prima

-Nosotros vamos por Yuu- contesto rápidamente Lavi

-Vamos- Itzel y Nancy se dirigieron hacia Andrea

-¡MALDITA ESCUINCLA TODO LO TRAES CONTRAMI!-

-¡POR QE TU ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE QE MI TOBILLO ESTE ROTO!-RELCAMO ANDREA-¡X ESO TODO LO LLEVO CONTRA TI!-EN ESE MOMENTO KANDA SE VIO ENCERRADO NUEVAMENTE EN LA ESTRELLA-¡OJALA TE PU...!-en ese Nancy e Itzel la detuvieron-¡DEJENME IR AKUMAS!-

-Ni de chiste si lo asemos mataras a Kanda

-¡NO ME IMPORTA DEJENME IR!-

-Claro que te importa, y si sigues luego te vas a arrepentir-el regaño Itzel sin soltarla demostrando como pocas veces ser la mayor de las tres; del otro lado Allen y Lavi intentaban detener a Kanda

-SUELTENME PAR DE INUTILES, DEJENME MATARLA-

-Me parece Pakanda que es más probable que ella te mate-le dijo Allen sin soltarlo

-CLARO QUE NO, AHORA DEJENME IR-gritaron Kanda y Andrea al miso tiempo mientras forcejeaban para ir peleando...

¡INOCENIA ACTIVATE!-GRITO ANDREA-¡DAINIKAIHO LIVERACION!-en ese momento Andrea quedo libre y de ser que en ese momento Nancy jalo a Andrea del Tobillo Kanda hubiera muerto-¡MALDITA SEAS "DEBITTO" ESTA ME LA PAGAS HASTA EN LA MUERTE!-

-¡¿DEBITTO?-gritaron Allen y Lavi-¡¿NO QUE TE DECIA DEBI?-

-#¡$€%&/$°!#-Itzel tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarles a sus primas todo lo paso por su ente en ese instante-¡ANDREA ABSALON TELLEZ GIRON CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-Un aura roja, roja equiparable a la de Andrea rodeaba a la mayor de las chicas, quien volteo hacia Kanda-Y TAMBIEN VA PARA TI, ESTAN PEOR QUE DOS NIÑOS CHIQUITOS, HASTA NADIA Y CAREL SE COMPORTAN MEJOR QUE USTEDES DOS, PELEANDO POR CUALQUIER TONTERIA-

-#Creo que Itzi-chan si se parece a su prima después de todo#- pensó Lavi ante la aterradora imagen

-¡LO QUE PASA ES QE KANDA LLEGO TARDE A LA REPARTICON DE CEREBROS AL MOMETN DE NACER!-EN ESE MOMENTO KANDA VIO A ANDREA Y LE GRITO

-¡NO SOY ERES TU LA QE LLEGO TARDE X CUALQUIER COSA PIERDES EL CONTROL!--la mirada de Andrea mostraba una ira como cualquiera y pero aun una mirada de asesina maniaca

-REPITE LO QE DIJISTE PAKANDA-

-CON GUSTO QE LLEGASTE TARDE A LA REPAARCION DECERE...-Kanda pudo terminar al sentir la patada fulminante de Andrea en su rostro

-¡TE CNVIENE MAS CERRAR ESE PICO QE TIENES DE BOCA MALDITO INTENTO DE EXORCISTA AKUMA!-

-INCENCIA ACTIVATE "KANJI KABE"- una barrera de fuego separo a los dos exorcistas y los obligo a retroceder por un poco as de un metro impidiéndoles acercarse el uno al otro, Nancy al ver que su prima se concentraba en mantener el muro aprovecho el momento para hablar

-Ambos tienen que calarse, ambos tienen la culpa de todo, y no me miren así porque es verdad, si no quieren acabar matándose entre ustedes, mínimo tienen que empezar a hablar como la gente-

-ES MÁS GENTE UN PERRO QE KANDA-dijo Andrea desviando la mirada, regresando a su inocencia y llenados a la enfermería- Y SI ME LO PREGUNTAN PREFIERO QE CROSS SEA MI MAESTRO QE ESE PAKANDA-

-Felicidades Pakanda hiciste que mi hermana se enojara de verdad

Itzel no soporto as y desactivo su inocencia-Y vaya que se enojo, mira que preferir a Cross...-

-NO ME IMPORTA-Kanda se fue echando humo al lado contrario de Andrea

-De verdad que esos dos son iguales.....-comento Allen atreviéndose a acercarse junto con Lavi

-¿Creen que algún dia dejen de pelear?-pregunto Lavi mirando hacia donde se habia ido Kanda

-No lo sé....-contesto Nancy

-Abría que encerrarlos en un cuarto sin sus inocencias hasta que dejen de pelear-

-¿Porque sin sus inocencias?-

-Porque si no se acabarían matando entre ellos...

-Mejor nos metamos en ese por que recuerda que con cualquier cosa hasta un broche puede matarlo-comento Itzel-hasta con su zapato-

-¿Enserio Itzi-chan?-pregunto Lavi sorprendido

- Bueno no, ni siquiera necesita eso, puede atarlo a mano limpia-

-Guau-

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos un tiempo, de algún modo tienen que solucionar sus problemas-

-Quizá...

-Nop creó lo va odiar hasta que de "CORAZON" le pida disculpas sinceras y reales-

-Creo que nunca aran las paces Kanda nunca se disculpa-

-No es del todo cierto la primera vez-

-No sirvió-

-Es verdad-

-Bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá...-suspiro Itzel-creo que si nosotros queremos hacer algo lo mejor es evitar que esos dos se vean por un rato-

-Buena idea, quizá necesiten un tiempo para reflexionar-

-Probablemente....-los cuatros se quedaron callados cuando algo volvió a la mente de Lavi

-Nancy-san ¿PORQUE ANDREA TE LLAMO DEBITTO?-

La cara de Nancy se puso azul al saber que ellos conocen a Jasderoto Debitto

-Porque se enojo mucho con migo y se confundió con Debi- empezó a tartamudear

-Pero ¿como saben ustedes de ellos?-

-Los Bookman no son los únicos que conocen los secretos de la historia Lavi-fue Itzel quien contesto-Nosotras también teneos nuestros secretos-

-Es cierto, sabeos as de lo que aparentaos-La apoyo Nancy

-Pero... pero...pero...-tartamudeo Lavi

-Lo siento Lavi per es verdad-

-Está bien lo entiendo- Itzel lo miro dulcemente

-Gracias-

-No importa-Lavi le dirigió una sonrisa que la chica le devolvió

-Aaaaahhhh (bostezo rompe mandíbulas), Bueno no se ustedes pero yo estoy exhausta, me voy a dormir-dijo Nancy

-Creo que yo también, Oiansmi chicos- se despidió Itzel y se dirigió con Nancy hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**Andrea: ¡HOLA! Esta vez mi maestro y yo contestaremos los Reviews**

**Kanda: y por que otra vez yo?**

**I: porque es divertido verte hacer berrinche**

**D: y porque Andrea nos los pidió expresamente**

**S: Asi que deja de quejarte y ponte a contestar**

**Kanda: TSK… **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Andrea: jaja me encanta que nos parescamos, ¿verdad que el chantaje es genial? ^_^. Y respecto a lo de mandar a Lestat y sus creaciones…**

**S, D, Itzel y Nancy (apareciendo de la nada y gritando): MANDALOS! **

**Kanda: ¬_¬ U ¿Podrían dejar su obsesión por los vampiros para después?**

**I (empujando a las 4 fuera del escenario mientras se dirige a la gente): Lamento la interrupcion, pero tenemos acá a 4 fanáticas de los vampiros que sueñan con ser convertidas….**

**Andrea: bueno continuemos **_**deskdraik**_

**Kanda: Me quieres decir que tiene de divertido molestarme?**

**Andrea: Todo**

**Kanda:** _**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**Andrea: a todos nos sorprendió que se disculpara. Aunque como veras, no sirvió de mucho XD**

**Kanda: **_**KawaiiSophie**_

**D (se escucha desde algún lado fuera del escenario): no eres la única a la que le da miedo cuando pelean**

**Kanda y Andrea: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**D (haciéndose chiquita): Nada**

**Andrea: Pues aunque no lo creas, más sádico que yo si hay (aunque para saber quién es tienen que esperar un par de capítulos más)**

**Kanda: **_**Lady Akatsuki Dark **_**no es que tuviera problemas solo que no le iba a pegar a una niña**

**Andrea: (le da el avión a Kanda) aja, lo que tu digas, **_**Lady Akatsuki**_** No te preocupes por no haber dejado Review en el cap anterior y sobre Leenalee… va a salir por ahí de vez en cuando pero no esperes mucho protagonismo de su parte, porque a nuestras 3 escritoras, no les cae muy bien que digamos…**

**Leenalee (desde alguna parte del público): mejor para mí!**

**Kanda: **_**makuya-love**_

**Andrea: ¡Bienvenida al Fic! Nos alegra que te guste, y no temas publicar tu historia, que bueno que te hayamos inspirado**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Capitulo 8: El último perdón**

-#Maldito Kanda, que ni crea que le voy a habar o a pedirle perdón hasta que él se disculpe por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar#la pequeña se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo-#El tiene la culpa de todo, el empezó con esta pelea ahora que el la termine# en ese momento la justa persona pasaba por su habitación.

Nancy freno en seco al ver a Kanda y Andrea hablando por lo que se escondió detrás de un muro arrastrando con ella a todos los demás

-Que pasa-le pregunto Itzel en un susurro

-No tengo idea-le contesto de igual forma mientras los cuatro se asomaban para oír la conversación

**Andrea: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Todos: Sayo!**


	9. Cap 8: El ultimo perdon

**Komui: Ya saben personajes y lugares de Hoshino, la historia y las locuras de este trio**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El** último perdón

Algunos días después el ambiente en la orden se había calmado bastante pues Andrea y Kanda optaron por ignorarse mutuamente, el tobillo de la pequeña mejoro bastante y ya podía caminar sola, aunque según Bookman todavía le faltaba un poco para volver a estar como nuevo. Kanda había vuelto a su aislamiento normal por lo que las chicas pasaban gran parte del dia con Allen y Lavi, Andrea iba de vez en cuando a ver sus ensayos y se burlaba de ellas, o simplemente las chantajeaba, mientras lo que eran Allen y Lavi se preocupaban por sus ensayos que les tomaba mucho tiempo planear para que Andrea llegara y se los arruinara

-Veamos que irán a hacer hoy-se preguntaba la pequeña una mañana mientras se dirigía al comedor para desayunar, cuando paso frente al cuarto de Itzel

-NO QUIERO, QUIERO DORMIR-

-Itzi-chan, ya es hora de entrenar-

-QUE NO-

-Creo que Lavi aun no se acostumbra a despertar a Itzel-rio para sí la pequeña continuando su camino

-¡POR FAVOR ITZI-CHAN LEVANTATE!-

-¡PERO TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO!-

-¡COMO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS!-

-¡POR ESO TENGO SUEÑO!-

-¡LEVANTATE YA ITZI-CHAN!-

-¡QUE NO QUE NO Y QUE NO!-

- ¿Debería ayudar a Lavi a pararla? neee si lo hago nunca aprenderá como hacerlo solo-

-¡ARRIBA!-

-NOOOO, DAME CINCO MINUTITOS MAS-

-LLEVAS MEDIA HORA DICIENDO ESO-

-¿Lavi intenta parar a Itzel?- pregunto de pronto una voz a su lado

-Sip-le contesto Andrea a su hermana

-¿Todavía no lo logra?-

-Nop, Bueno ya que le voy a ayudar-Andrea se dirigió a Itzel y se acerco a su oído-¡PAKA QE SON ESTAS HRS DE TENER A TU MAESTRO ROGANDOTE PARA QE TE PARES, DEBE DE CABER EN TI LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE PARARTE SOLA NO TIENES LA EDAD DE NADIA Y CAREL ASI QE LEVANTATE DE ESA ENDEMONIADA CAMA DE AKUMA!-Su prima se cayó de la cama y se despertó- ¿YA APRENDISTE LAVI?-

-Creo que si...-

-Ok ya voy-dijo Itzel con cara de puchero mientras se paraba, frotándose los ojos indicio de que aun tenia sueño. Unos minutos después estuvo lista y se dirigió con Lavi y sus primas al comedor

-Apúrate que por tu culpa ya se nos hiso tarde- de pronto Kanda se cruzo con ellos en el pasillo, él y Andrea se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y luego ambos voltearon la cara al mismo tiempo.

-PAKANDA, ni siquiera le pasa por la mente que me debe pedir perdón si quiere siquiera que no lo cambie por Cross-pensó Andrea un tanto enojada con solo ver a Kanda

-MALDITANDREA, si piensa que a si de fácil me voy a disculpar prefiero que me cambie por Cross-pensó Kanda enfurecido con solo ver a Andrea

-PST, Andy-dijo su hermana al ver su aura roja

-Mande Debí, MANDE-dijo Andrea con un tono de "Mi PACIENCIA tiene su LIMITE"

-No crees que deberías hablar con Kanda?-

-NO prefiero tomar clases con Cross a ir a rogarle-

-No sabes lo que dices-le dijo Allen que recién se les había unido

-Yo creo que los dos están actuando como tontos- comento Itzel mirando a su prima entonces el aura roja de Andrea se torno negra

-NUNCA JAMAS SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE ME COMPORTO COMO UNA "TONTA" ENTENDISTE "GABRIELA" TE DOLERA SI LO REPITES-

-No, no, no, está bien lo entendí a la perfección-Itzel se puso muy tensa- a veces me da miedo Kanda

-MAS TE VALE-

-Aun así creo que están actuando como tontos los dos-

-Bueno, pero igual ¿En serio vas a dejar que te entrene Cross?-

-Quizá...-Andrea miro para otro lado-¡PERO YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR CON ESO!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy chicos?-

-Mmmm déjenme pensar...-dijo Allen mientras miraba al comedor con tentación-¿QUE LES PARECE QE COMAMOS UN POCO?-

-¡ALLEN NO SOTROS NO PENSAMOS TODO EL TIEMPO EN COMER!-grito Andrea mientras señalaba el comedor-¿Entendiste?-

-Sí, BUENO Andrea no regañes a mi Allen por favor-

-¿Tu Allen?-

-EeeeeTengo que dejar de decir eso...-

-Bueno no creo que haya problema si pasaos primero a desayunar-Itzel saco del apuro a Nancy

-De acuerdo vamos-Los cinco exorcistas se dirigieron a la cafetería. Al llegar todos se formaron en la ventanilla de Jerry.

-Allen tu vete hasta el último siempre te tardas mucho pidiendo la comida- dijo Lavi

-Ooo, está bien-

-Allen yo te acompaño-dijo Nancy

-Sí, es lo mejor- dijo Itzel

-Hola chicos-los saludo Jerry-¿Que van a querer hoy?-

-Para mí lo miso de siempre Jerry-le dijo Itzel

-Yo igual-pidió Lavi

-Yo quiero unos Hot cakes, una malteada de fresa y un plato de cereal-

-yo quiero wafles, hot cakes, una malteada de fresa, un plato de cereal, mitarashi de dango...-

-Y yo lo miso que Nancy-san pero también quiero ensalada de pollo, un poco de sushi...-

-¿NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUEDES DEJAR DE COOOOOOOOOMER TANTOOOOOOOOOOO?-pregunto Andrea medo impaciente

-Mmmm creo que–

-Ya me lo imaginaba-

-Tranquila peque-la calo Itzel,- ven a nosotros ya nos dieron nuestras ordenes vamos a adelantarnos-

-No me digas peque-

-Perdón Espero que arregle las cosas con Kanda pronto porque con el humor que se carga últimamente...-

-¡NO ME VOY A ARREGLAR CON KANDAKUMA SOLO POR QUE TU LO DIGAS!-

-Ok ok solo lo estaba pensandoYa ni pensar en paz puedo...-ALMENOS DI QUE TE DEJA HABLAR SOLA-le grito Nancy a su prima desde donde Jerry.

-Mmmm bue eso si per igual no me deja pensar en privado-

-Mmmm pues fíjate que me importa el que te deje pensar voy lo que quieran con solo pensarlo-

-¿Ya te enojaste tan temprano Andrea-san?-

-SI YA ME ENOJE-

-Tranquila, tranquila...-intento calarla Itzel

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!-

-Pero has un pequeño y diminuto intento ándale, trata de calmarte-Itzel se ponía más tensa cada vez más

-¡NO, NO, Y QUE NO ME VOY A CALMAR!-Andrea estaba mucho más desesperada y tensa-¿POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME TIENE QUE MOLESTAR? ¿¡NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR EMPAZ POR UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA!-

Creo que ahora si se mancho Kanda con mi hermana, si quiero que se reconcilien empezare por regañar a Kanda-pensó Nancy

Mientras se dirigía hacia la esa donde Itzel y Lavi habían optado por no hablar con Andrea quien miraba enfurruñada su plato y trituraba sus hot cakes como si viera la cara de Kanda en ellos

-Nancy-la llamo Itzel en un susurro-creo que es tiempo de hablar con Kanda-

-Lo miso pensé yo-

-Vamos después de desayunar...-

-De acuerdo iremos después de desayunar porque tengo mucha hambre- dijo Nancy levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Por más comida, ya tengo, se me acabo en el camino Jeje-

-a veces pienso que tienes las piernas huecas-le dijo Itzel a su prima mientras la veía alejarse

-Nancy-san come igual que Allen-le comento Lavi a su lado Itzel solo sonrió

-Lo sé, siempre se lo hemos dicho...-

-¿Como qué siempre si apenas lo conocen?-

-Es un decir Lavi-chan- dijo Itzel sacándose del lio sola

-A esta bien, Itzi-chan es medio extraña

¿ Me Pregunto que estará pensando de mi Lavi-chan en este momento? En ese momento Andrea se paró de la mesa y se fue para su cuarto

-¿creen que Andrea-san se ponga mejor?-dijo Allen

-¡Aaaatchu! ¡Aaaatchu!, ¡Aaaatchu! Maldito Allen creo que habla de mí

-Kishu-

-SALUD ALLEN- le grito Nancy llegando de nuevo con un helado, una malteada y un pequeño pedazo de pastel.

-Entonces ¿Crees que Andy-san se ponga mejor?-

-Si-En cuanto se reconcilie con Kanda

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Andrea...

Maldito Kanda, que ni crea que le voy a habar o a pedirle perdón hasta que él se disculpe por todo lo que me ha hecho pasarla pequeña se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo-El tiene la culpa de todo, el empezó con esta pelea ahora que el la termine en ese momento la justa persona pasaba por su habitación.

-¡MALDITO AKUMA DE KANDA HACERME PREFERIR A CROSS ANTES QUE EL! ¡LO ODIO!-

-Tu... eres... un...-Antes de poder acabar Andrea bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

-Haa, claro ya comenzaste con tus chantajes emocionales- al ver que Andrea devolvía insultos se acerco a ella...

En ese momento en la cafetería.

La inocencia de Nancy volvió a convertirse en un collar, en su cabeza resonaba el llanto de Andrea, Nancy salió corriendo de la cafetería.

-¡Nancy-san! ¿Adónde vas?-

La mediana no respondió y siguió su camino Itzel preocupada la siguió Allen y Lavi se miraron por unos segundos para después salir también pronto llegaron al cuarto Nancy freno en seco al ver a Kanda y Andrea hablando por lo que se escondió detrás de un uro arrastrando con ella a todos los demás

-Que pasa-le pregunto Itzel en un susurro

-No tengo idea-le contesto de igual forma mientras los cuatro se asomaban para oír la conversación

-¡Guarden silencio!, escucho lo que dicen-dijo Nancy mirándolos con unos ojos que decían "SSHH"

-Está bien Nancy- san-

-¿Por qué tenemos ese afán de espiar a Andrea?-pregunto Itzel

-La verdad no lo sé-dijo Lavi

-¡Cállense me dejan oír!- dijo Nancy

Kanda miro a su alrededor creyendo oír algo al notarlo los cuatro se apretujaron contra la pared tapándose la boca al no ver a nadie se acerco a Andrea

- ¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar?-pensó la pequeña con ganas de regresar y encerrarse en su cuarto pero su orgullo no le permitía ser la primera en retirarse

- ¿Rayos porque no para de llorar? estará intentando chantajeare otra vez o ¿ahora si es en serio?- se pregunto Kanda sin saber qué hacer, por un lado le hubiera encantado seguir su camino pero no quería ser el primero en retirarse

-Ahhh, puedo ver lo que está pasando- dijo Nancy. En ese momento sonó el altavoz con la voz de Komui.

-"A la exorcista Nancy favor de presentarse en mi oficina con su maestro para tratar asuntos relacionados con su inocencia"-

-Bueno, creo que los espiaremos más tarde, ven Allen tenemos que ir con Komui-

-¡No, por favor queremos seguir escuchando!- dijeron a coro Allen, Lavi e Itzel.

-Lo siento será otra ocasión- dijo Nancy jalando a Allen hacia la oficina de Komui

-Itzi-chan ¿Nosotros también teneos que irnos?-

-No veo porque a nosotros nadie nos ha llamado-le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa Itzel aunque en ese instante como si los hubieran escuchado el alta voz volvió a sonar

-También se les solicita a la exorcista Itzel y su maestro-

-Rayos... vamos- le dijo Lavi resignado mientras los dos se levantaban, ninguno noto el golem que volaba cerca de ellos

-Bueno, ya dejaron de espiarlos-dijo Komui en su oficina-ahora si pueden hablar tranquilos

Al llegar los cuatro exorcistas a la oficina de Komui el les dijo.

-Lavi, Itzi-chan podrían ir a buscar a Miranda, me parece que se perdió en la biblioteca hace 2 días-

-De acuerdo Komui- dijeron Lavi e Itzel mientras se iban a la biblioteca.

-Ahora- dijo Komui con tono serio -Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos sobre la inocencia de Nancy-

-¿Que sucede Komui?- dijo Nancy

Mientras en la biblioteca...

-MIRANDA, MIRANDA-Lavi e Itzel llamaban a la exorcista mientras recorrían la biblioteca-¡MIRANDA!

-¿COMO ES QUE ALGUIEN SE PUEDE PERDER 2 DIAS AQUI DENTRO?-pregunto Itzel frustrada porque quería acabar rápido pasa ver si alcanzaba a volver a "escuchar accidentalmente" a Andy y Kanda

-No lo sé Itzi-chan-le contesto Lavi mirando para todos lados sin halar rastros de la exorcista

-¡Lavi-chan mira!- le señalo al fin muy emocionada al encontrar lo que parecía un camino de ¿aserrín?

-¿¡Por qué hay un camino de aserrín!- dijo Itzel

-Honestamente Itzi-chan no lo sé-ambos caminaron siguiendo el rastro hasta encontrar a una deprimida Miranda intentando comer algo que parecía la pata de una silla

-Debo comer algo o nunca encontrare la salida-murmuraba Miranda para si Itzel y Lavi solo la miraron con una gota en la cabeza y se acercaron a ella

-¿Miranda?-pregunto Itzel mientras se acercaba a ella

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Komui...

-¿Que sucede Komui?- dijo Allen.

-Lo que pasa es que ya me di cuenta que la inocencia de Nancy se convirtió en un collar estando desactivada ¿No es así?-

-Mmmm si, pensé que eso era normal- dijo Nancy.

-Pero no lo es-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué debo hacer Komui?- dijo Nancy-

-Pues veras- los lentes de Komui brillaron como solo ello sabes hacerlo -Es esencial que conviertas tu inocencia en tiara cuando está hecha collar-

-¿Pero porque?- dijo Allen -¿Que tiene de malo?-

-No puedo decirles ahora ya que Daysha está fuera de la oficina- dijo Komui mientras Daysha salía de su escondite

- ¿Porque todo el mundo le ha dado por espiar hoy?-se pregunto confundido Komui

-Tikky no había atado a Daysha? Bueno creo que Katsura Hoshino se equivoco...-

-¿En qué piensas Nancy-san?-

-¡En nada!-

-Bueno, lo que les iba a decir es que...

-LA ENCONTRAMOS-lo interrumpieron Itzel y Lavi que acaban de llegar junto con Miranda

-¡Buen trabajo! Eeehhh ¿Por qué Miranda está llena de aserrín?- Itzel y Lavi se miraron y luego le dijeron a coro

-No pregunten...-

-Tikky no había matado a Daysha- pensó Itzel

-De acuerdo Nancy, te mando un memo después para decirte lo que tenía que hasta luego... lleven a Miranda primero a la cafetería-

-Si Komui- dijo Nancy.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Miranda viendo a las dos exorcistas.

-Somos nuevas-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Ahh, bienvenidas-

-Gracias Miranda- dijeron a coro Nancy e Itzel.

Mientras en la habitación de Andrea...

-Buaaaa buaaaa ¿Por qué, porque no puedo dejar de llorar? Es insoportable- pensaba Andrea mientras seguía llorando.

-Ya deja de llorar, no voy a aguantar tus chantajes-

-¡NO ES UN CHANTAJE! Buaaaa ¡ES ENSERIO! Haaaaa- decía Andrea entre lágrima y lágrima.

-Aaahhh- suspiro Kanda –Me voy a arrepentir de esto- Kanda se acerco al oído se Andrea y comenzó a susurrar algo, la cara de Andrea se puso de color rojo.

-Waaaaaa, no hagas eso haces que me sienta mal- dijo Andrea.

-De acuerdo si no quieres aceptarlo- dijo Kanda mientras se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba a la puerta –Espero entrenes bien con Cross- en ese momento Andrea corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-¡Lo siento por favor perdóname Kanda! ¡Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal prometo no volver a hacerlo!- dijo Andrea, Kanda se volteo y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Ya, tranquila, te perdono, pero antes...-

-Quieres tu libro ¿No es así? El de los Segundos exorcistas- dijo Andrea volteando a ver a Kanda.

-Exacto ¿Por qué lo agarraste? Si tú no sabes nada acerca de los... a menos que ya hayas leído el libro completo-

-Sí, lo hice lo siento mucho Kanda T-T -

-Mmm de acuerdo, pero por favor dámelo- dijo Kanda estirando la mano, Andrea le entrego el libro a Kanda.

-También me gustaría pedirte otro favor-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Me gustaría que sigas siendo mi maestro- Kanda siguió su camino como si no la escuchara.

-Yo nunca deje de ser tu maestro, fuiste tú la que quiso cambiarme por Cross-

-Jeje, gracias Kanda-

-Si está bien pero mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento-

-Está bien de todos modos ya perdimos 2 semanas de entrenamiento por lo de mi tobillo Está bien Kanda lo entiendo-

-Nos vemos mañana en la sala de entrenamiento-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN KANDA NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!-

Mientras en la oficina de Komui

Komui estudiaba atentamente los datos que tenia sobre las inocencias de las tres nuevas exorcistas, enfocándose principalmente en la de Nancy Es la primera vez que veo algo así... aunque he dicho mucho eso desde que este trió llego a la orden

-Mmmm supervisor Komui ¿Está bien se ve algo distraído?-dijo Nancy cambiando su tema

-No, estoy a la perfección sin contar que hoy es el dia d espiar-

-Jajaja jajaja el día d espiar que gracioso-rio Allen para acertar su preocupación por Nancy

-Jajaja ese término me gusta-continuo la broma Nancy quien también intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo

-Pero bueno ¿Porque nos llamaste Komui?-volvió al punto Allen que ya se estaba impacientando.

-Para tratar lo de la inocencia de Nancy-san ya se los había dicho-dijo Komui con tono llorón al notar que no lo escucharon

-Nooooo, es cieeeertooooo Komuiiiiiiiiiiii nunca lo dijo-menciono Nancy en sarcasmo -Jamás lo mencinooooooooooooo-

-Bueno es ó era para tratar ese tema entonces quedo claro lo que les dije anteriormente-

-Si-dijeron en coro

-Que se repita lo de tu inocencia de nuevo Nancy-san-

-NO Komui-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué no puedo activar i inocencia si esta en esa forma?-

-Pues veras la razón es que...-

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-grito Andrea con un to muy feliz entrando en la oficina y zafando a su hermana del lio-NO SE PREOCUPE KOMUI YO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE SU INOCENCIA SOLO SE ACTIVE CUANDO ELLA LO PIDO OK? NO HAY PROBLEMA-Dijo Andrea en to muy si mi general al salir de la oficina-me debes una Debi

-Si Dero te debo muchas-

-¿Dero?-pregunto Allen confundido al oír el sobre nombre...

-Si por...-

-Por DEROnica, otro de nuestros apodos- salió rápidamente del lio Andy

-¿Deronica?-

-SI, es un nombre muy común de dónde venimos-

-Bueno y ¿Te puedo llamar así?-

-¡NO! Solo Devora puede-

-Debi por favor-

-OK Debi-

-Mmmm por favor-rogo Allen

-Las suplicas no sirven mi-dijo Rápidamente Andrea

-Mejor no insistas Allen, Andy deja a muy poca gente que la llame así-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, incluso Itzel usa muy rara vez ese apodo-

-Vaya...-

-Hablando de ¿Donde se metieron ella y Lavi?-pregunto Andrea al notar que no se encontraban por ningún lado.

-Mmmm están orientando a Miranda en la cafetería-dijo Nancy

-Ahhh OK me recuerda a Allen cuando se pierde dijo Andrea con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Por qué no los alcanzaos?-propuso Allen

-Me parece buena idea-concordó Nancy

-Lo que ustedes quieren es comer más ¬_¬ Mmmhhh-

-Lo supuse-

-No seas así sabes que tengo hambre Dero-

-Acabas de desayunar hace 10 minutos-

-POR ESO TENGO HAMBRE-

-ERES EL COMO DEBI-

-Lo sé- Andrea solo entorno los ojos y siguió al par de tragones al comedor

-¡Es cierto! Andy-san ¿Ya no estás de mal humor?-pregunto Allen al darse cuenta del cabio de actitud de la chica

-Mmmm la pregunta me regreso el humor-dijo en tono sarcástico

-¿Enserio?-

-NO es sarcasmo reconócelo es muy común en mi-dijo Andrea con to Malévolo-

-Ok lo reconoceré- dijo Allen

Tras unos pocos minutos llegaron al comedor donde la as grande de las primas y Lavi platicaba alegremente con Miranda

-Nihao-los saludo Andrea uniéndose a la plática

-Hola niña ¿No has visto a Nancy y a Allen?-

-Sip, están pidiendo comida-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende...?

-Porque soy tu prima por eso- le grito Nancy desde la ventanilla de Jerry

-A propósito, ¿Que hacían en la oficina de Komui?- les dijo Itzel cuando llegaron Allen y Nancy a la mesa.

-Fue para algo de mi inocencia-

-Lo sabemos, eso lo dijeron por altavoz pero cual era ese asunto-

-El que mi inocencia se transforma estando desactivada-

-¿Hace eso?- pregunto Itzel

-Sí, ¿Que no lo has notado? Cuando salí hoy hacia la habitación de Andy-

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto-

-Assh no te dijo Itzel, de plano no sabes lo que pasa a tu alrededor-

-Gomen, Gomen, pero me cuesta concentrarme en más de una cosa a la vez-

-Sí, ya lo note-

Itzel le saco la lengua a su prima -Mala- Andy devolvió el gesto

-Si lo sé-

-Ya tranquilas chicas-

-Bueno me calmare-dijo Andrea muy calmada

-¿No vas a seguir?-dijo Allen un tanto impresionado

-NOP porque ya me aburrí de enojarme tanto-dijo para zafarse de ese lio al ver qué pasaba Kanda y recordando que la había perdonado y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo

-¿Después de comer vamos a entrenar?- cambio de tema Itzel

-Solo si ustedes quieren, porque ya es tarde y aun no hemos empezado- le contesto Lavi

-Mmmm bueno está bien de todos modos me toca empezar a entrenar-

-¡¿YA TE RECONSILIASTE CON EL PAKANDA?-gritaron Allen y Lavi

-Mmmm en cierto modo... si-dijo Andrea con un tono de felicidad pero a la vez de estrés

-LO SABIA-dijo Itzel radiante

-¿Lo sabías?-pregunto Andrea extrañada de que su prima lo hubiera notado

-Jeje, puede que sea distraída, pero si me doy cuenta de ciertos detalles.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que ya no estás de mal humor-

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir lo que yo sé y tu también que quiere decir?-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Itzel un tanto extrañada

-Que tu y Nancy nos estaban espiando a Kanda y a mí por eso el le pidió Komui que los llamara que nos dejaran hablar en paz-susurro Andy

-¿Nos notaste?-susurro Itzel con un tono de miedo

-Si ambos lo notamos...- todos se quedaron callados mirando al suelo apenados

-Gomenasae-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo

-Mmmm iguales los cuatro si no importa pero la próxima...las 2 ya saben que les puede pasar oriéntenlos-

-OK-dijo Nancy-Pero no lastimes a m... Allen-

-No lo hare si no se repite lo de hace rato-

-No, no ni siquiera se nos ocurriría pensarlo...-le dijo Itzel con un pequeño escalofrió mientras Nancy afirmaba o negaba enfáticamente según ameritara a ocasión

-Guau, de verdad le tienen miedo y eso que es la menor, aunque...-pensó Allen

-Es raro pero no me sorprende que le tengan miedo, después de todo lo que le hiso a Kanda-pensaba a su vez Lavi

-¡DEJEN DE PENSAR ESO LOS 2 VAN A HACER QUE ME SIENTA MAL Y CON USTEDES ME VOY A DESQUITAR!-

-¿SABES LO QUE PENSAMOS?-DIJERON EN CORO-

-NO, sus miradas los delataron-

-Eres muy buena con eso...-comento Lavi sorprendido

-Lo sé…-dijo Andrea con una gran sonrisa

-Eso es lo único que admiro de mi hermana-

-Que mala eh Debi, va cámara ya no me hables ni me mires

-No es cierto Dero-dijo la mediana abrazándola-sabes que te quiero mucho Andrea la miro un momento

-Está bien...-

-Wii Dero es la mejor Wii-

-Ya Debi, ya, si lo sé-los cinco acabaron de comer en silencio

-Bueno yo me voy entrenar-anuncio muy feliz Andy y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kanda que también acababa de comer

-Bueno y nosotros ¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-¿Tomarnos el dia libre?-dijo Allen

-Buena idea Allen-dijo Nancy

-Vamos a pasear a conocer-dijo Itzel muy entusiasmada

-Sii- le contesto feliz su prima mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar, seguida de Allen y Lavi, los tres continuaron su camino, minutos después pasaron por afuera del laboratorio del cual colgaba un calendario, Itzel que iba primera se le quedo mirando fijamente a la fecha; 20 de marzo.

-Nancy, ¿ya viste que dia es?-

Mientras en el comedor...

-Kanda ¿Vamos a empezar a entrenar?-

-Mmmm está bien-

-Wii entonces muévete-

-Si ya voy-

-Apúrate- Andrea empezaba a perder la paciencia y correteaba a Kanda

-¡YA VOY DEJA DE APRESURARME!-

-Gomenasae- Kanda acabo de comer su soba y se dirigió con Andrea a la sala de entrenamiento

-Muy bien, supongo que la parte teórica ya la escuchaste de boca del Moyashi y del paka Ugisagi-

-Sii- Dijo Andrea-Bueno que mas me vas a decir ¿nada mas eso?-

-No-

-OK prosigue-

-Ahh-

-NO suspires me pones nerviosa-

-Pues deja de interrumpirme-

-OK-

-Bueno entonces podemos pasar directamente a la práctica.-Miro a Andrea fijamente-se que ya manejas algunas modalidades de tu inocenciaY lo he comprobado en carne propia pero aun así empezaremos por lo básico-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? POR QUE SI ESO YA LO SE-

-POR QUE SI-

-OK ya me callo-

-Bueno, activa tu inocencia para que comencemos-Andrea suspiro y tomo su estrella

-Inocencia Actívate-

-Ahora dale a todos los blancos de la pared-Andrea miro a su alrededor y las paredes estaban tapizadas con ellos.

-¿A todos?-

-Sí, a todos-

-Ahhh está bien- Andrea apunto al primer blanco que estaba enfrente de ella y recorrió con la mirada los demás notando que estaban a la misma altura; en ese momento Andrea le disparo al que tenía enfrente y siguió con los demás. -¡LISTO YA ACABE!- Kanda se acerco al primer blanco al que le disparo Andrea.

-Hazlo de nuevo-

-¿Pero...pero...porque si le di a todos?-

-Mentirosa yo te vi que hiciste trampa hazlo de nuevo-

-Vas a ver Kanda vas a ver, nada mas tienes envidia que le di a muchos a la primera De pura casualidad pero les dia ver si quieres que lo intente de nuevo a ver si quieres-

-YA DISPARA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS-

-¡No me presiones!- le grito Andrea, se volteo y apunto a un solo blanco –Mira, para que no digas que fue trampa- entonces le disparo, espero dos segundos se movió hacia el siguiente blanco y repitió lo anterior y así con todos los blancos –Listo acabe y sin trampas-

-Esperar tanto es mortal, en el campo de batalla eso podría costarte la vida o la de cualquiera de tus compañeros-

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh tu me dijiste que no hiciera trampa y ahora me dices el tiempo ya admítelo tienes envidia-

-¡NO TENGO ENVIDIA! En el campo de batalla tener envidia te puede costar la vida-

-Hay no inventes otra vez con eso-

-Sí, otra vez con eso-

-ASHH, mejor de una vez por todas admite que estas celoso-

-¡QUE TE CALLES QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!-

-¡MIENTRAS MAS LO NIEGES MAS ES VERDAD!-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-¡ENTONCES ADMITE QUE ESTAS CELOSO!-en ese momento las sala d entrenamiento se había convertido en una pelea de gritos

-¡YA!-dio fin a esa pelea Andrea-Olvídalo yo mejor me voy-

-Mmmhhh ya vez como si hiciste trampa- Andrea perdió el control

-¡YA CÁLLATE MALDITO KANDA TU ERES EL QUE DEBE DE ADMITIR QUE TIENE CELOS DE TU APRENDIZ!-Andrea estrangulo a Kanda mientras lo regañaba

-¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!-contesto Kanda mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito que Andrea lo soltara

-QUE SI-

-QUE NO-

-Sii-

-Inocencia actívate-

-¡Haaa! Espera me estas ahorcando-Sin éxito volvió a tratar-¡ANDREA-SAN!-de pronto se lleno la habitación con un ambiente de suspenso mientras que la expresión de Kanda se puso azul

-¡¿Que dijiste Kanda?- dijo Andrea desactivando la inocencia y mirando fijamente a Kanda

-Na-nada, No-no importa-dijo con la cara completamente azul e intentando hacer que a Andrea se le fuera el tema

-¿Dijiste Andrea-San?-

-Yo no dije nada-contesto Kanda mirando hacia otro lado- Ahora suéltame que tenemos que seguir entrenando- la expresión de Andrea se mostro sonrojada un momento por el cual soltó a Kanda y se enfoco de nuevo en el entrenamiento- pero esta vez sin trampas-dijo esperando se le olvido lo sucedido

-Y dale con eso que no hice trampa por dios, olvídalo ya soy mejor que tú en puntería admítelo y no hay problema ok?-

-Si tú lo dices...-contesto Kanda sin ganas de volver a discutir por lo mismo-Anda vuelve a Activar

-Inocencia Actívate-

-Ahora, comprobemos como te defiendes, ¿estás lista?-

-Siempre...

-Mmmm eso es momento de comprobarlo-en ese momento Kanda pude vencer a Andrea en un instante pero... por alguna razón no se podía quitar de la cabeza ese momento-¡Haaa!

-Kanda estas lento-Andrea había detenido el ataque de mugen con solo un estrella de tamaño normal-¿Te esta inquietando algo "Kanda-Sensei"?-dijo en tono muy preocupado

-No, no es nada, solo te estaba probando ahora si vamos en serio-contesto Kanda volviendo activar a Mugen-Prepárate esta vez voy en serio- Kanda volvió a atacar a Andrea ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso hace rato?...

-Kanda-Sensei tiene algo estoy segura...-Andrea también se encontraba pensativa

-Mal enserio Kanda no tienes algo estas muy lento hace 2 semanas reaccionabas más rápido-esta vez paso de lado la espada, entonces desactivo la inocencia y se sentó-Si algo de hace rato te inquieto entonces dime así como aprendo-

-Maldición debo de concentrarme en el entrenamiento. Ella tiene razón si como va a aprender

-No va enserio Kanda si algo te molesta entonces dime. Me haces pensar que de nuevo tengo toda la culpa yo-

-No, no es tu culpa-Le contesto Kanda desviando la mirada de Andrea, quien le dirijo la mirada más penetrante de su repertorio-Rayos, porque me tiene que mirar así...

-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?-

-Si Tranquilo, solo imagina que es el PakaMoyashi prepárate-

-Inocencia DAINYKAIHO-entonces Andrea miro a Kanda con unos ojos que posiblemente dirían imagina que soy Allen-"RAYO SEGUIDOR"-entonces Andrea disparo un rayo que choco en la estrella de Kanda y le empezó a seguir-muy astuto ¿no? Kanda-Sensei-

-Mmmm lo que tu digas-

-=^_^= Mmmm está bien- Andrea paso por encima de los hombros de Kanda y el reyo le dio a EL-pero = gane jajajajajajahahahahahaha

Kanda sonrió levemente-Buen trabajo-

-Arigato-le contesto Andrea radiante

-De acuerdo ¿Quieres continuar?-Andrea miro el cielo que ya estaba oscuro...

-Wau creo que preferiría dormir un poco de todos modos Nancy debe estar espantada de que llego a mi cuarto-

Mientras en el cuarto de Andrea

-Atchu! wau Andrea habla de mi maldito Kanda ya deja que descanse

Mientras en la sala de entrenamiento

-AAAATCHUUU! AAAATCHUUU! AAAATCHUUU!- ESTORNUDO ANDREA

-Te en... chu!-Kanda desvió la mirada a otro lado-te encuentras bien-

-Si solo estornude un poco, por cierto salud Kanda-Sensei

-Gracias Andrea-san-

-¡Lo volviste a decir!-

-Yo no dije nada, anda vámonos- de pronto una gran estrella bloque la salida

-NO hasta que admitas que si me llamaste Andrea-San-

-Que no te llame así-

-Mmmm tu mirada dice lo contrario-

-¿Que sabes lo que alguien piensa solo con verlo?-

-Si es muy simple solo tienes que fijarte en los ojos si se menea la pupila es que miente, y si no se menea es que dice la verdad mira inténtalo-en ese momento Kanda pudo intentarlo pero dado el caso de que Andrea lo miraba muy fijamente no se podía concentrar

-Está bien lo admito si lo dije-

-Vez no era tan difícil, bueno me voy mi Hermana me va a descuartizar, nos vemos mañana Kanda-Sensei

-Nos vemos mañana, recuerda empezaremos temprano tienes mucho trabajo-

-Claro- Andrea le sonrió a Kanda y entro a su cuarto donde Itzel y Nancy se encontraban viendo el reloj

-¡¿PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO?

-Bueno la verdad es que...-

-Andrea dejaste otra vez tu inocencia tirada- Andrea se puso medio roja

-Jajaja Gomenasae-tomo la estrella muy rápido -Arigato demo lo mejor es que me baya a dormir jajaja nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana-cerró la puerta y miro a su hermana y su prima-bueno la verdad es que me entretuve platicando con Kanda

-¿HABLASTE CON KANDA?-

-Sip, y dejen de gritar, cada vez se parecen más a Allen y Lavi-

-¿Y que hablaron?-

-De todo y de nada...-

- ¿Que es todo y que es nada?-dijo su hermana

-Bueno la verdad es que empezamos con algo de puntería...-

-Y le ganaste-

-Si bueno es que le di a todos a la primera, y luego nos empezamos a pelear y me dijo... que estaba bien que lo admitía que le gane pero después de mucho estrangulamiento-

-¿Lo estrangulaste?-

-SI bueno p ero no es para tanto, luego quería ver que tanto me se defender pero andaba algo distraído y lo mire fijamente a los ojos y supe que algo lo estaba inquietando-

-¿Qué sería?-

-No lo sé, eso no me lo quiso decir-

-¿Ni con la mirada penetrante?-

-NOP-

-Mmmm que ¿podría ser?-

-No lo sé pero disfrute ver sus lindos ojitos plateados-

-Ay se fue a su planeta-dijo su hermana-Andrea despierta

-Déjame en paz Debitto-

-Ok bueno sigue con el chisme-

-Chismosas jajajajajajajajaja

-Eso ya lo sabías-

-¿Y ustedes que hicieron?-pregunto Andrea

-NADA-contestaron Nancy e Itzel en automático

-¿Que se traen ustedes dos?-Andrea las miro fijamente

-Nada, solo nos hicimos tontas hablando con Allen y Lavi-

-Aaaaahhh está bien, ¿adonde fueron de paseo?-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Su mirada es más que obvio-

-Mmmhhh mala

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí, nada interesante-le dijo Itzel

-Además no te la pasaste mal con Kanda...-le insinuó Nancy codeándola

-Bueno eso si...-contesto Andrea con una sonrisa

-Bueno, lo mejor es irnos ya, mañana hay que madrugar...-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- se quejo Itzel

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidieron mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos

-Hay que tener más cuidado casi nos descubre-le dio Itzel a Nancy ya lejos del cuarto de Andy

-Y que lo digas hay que ser más discretas-

* * *

**Nancy: Konichiwa! En esta ocasión Allen-Kun y yo contestaremos**

**Allen: Nihao, pues empecemos con esto…. **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Nancy: Kiiaa! Algún dia tenemos que comparar cajitas felices (somrie de la sádica forma que solo ella conoce y saca también la suya)**

**Allen: Nancy-san ¿Qué traes hay?**

**Nancy: Nada Allen nada (pone cara de falsa inocencia).**

**Allen (sin dejar de mirar la cajita de Nancy): b-b-bueno continuemos… **_**maku..**_

**(se oye una voz):Allen!(De la nada aparece Road y lo abraza)**

**Allen: Road! Que… como… cuando… donde…**

**Nancy:¡Oye suelta a mi Allen!**

**Road: No es TU Allen! Yo tengo derecho de antigüedad!**

**Nancy: Pero tú eres una Noé y yo soy su aprendiz! (Road y Nancy se miran con ojos de odio una a la otra)**

**Allen: Etto… yo… **

**I: Road! Viniste! ¿Puedes ayudarnos a contestar los Reviews?**

**Nancy: ¡Qué? Pero Allen y yo los estamos contestando!**

**D: Vamos contesten entre los tres**

**Nancy y Road (dándose la espalda una a la otra): Jum de acuerdo…**

**Allen (haciéndose chiquito entre las dos): Bueno **_**makuya-love. **_**Nancy: Esperamos que no hallas tenido problemas en subir tu fic y que D te halla dicho bien como subir…**

**Road:** _**maga guardiana**_

**Allen: Si, a mi también me encanto ver a Pakanda regañado por mi maestro…**

**Kanda: ¿A quién le dices Pakanda Moyachi? **

**Allen: ¡Me llamo Allen!**

**Nancy: Ya dejen de pelear **_**deskdraik**_

**Road: Pues al parecer la otra exorcista esta torturándolo ba, pero si quieres mas, estoy a tu servicio**

**Andrea: Oye ¡yo soy la única autorizada para tortúralo!**

**Kanda: Mejor no me defiendas…**

**Road: **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**Kanda:¡Por fin! Alguien que piensa en mi**

**Nancy: No seas exagerado ni que te torturaran tanto**

**Kanda: Dime un solo capitulo desde que salí en el que no me hallan golpeado, torturado o chantajeado..**

**Nancy: etto... etto… pues en… en… ¡Akumas!**

**Allen** (**Voltea a ver a I S y D): Este deberían contestarlo ustedes **_**KawaiiSophie**_

**S:¡Pero Ustedes están contestando!**

**Nancy: Pero la pregunta va directo para ustedes**

**S: Pero tu también sabes la respuesta!**

**Nancy: No importa les toca (Sale del escenario y ayudada por Road, Kanda y Allen sube a las tres al escenario)**

**D: Bueno **_**KawaiiSophie**_**… pues la verdad diste en el blanco**

**S: si sacamos nuestros apodos de Winx**

**I: Hace ya un buen rato..**

**En el próximo capítulo….–**

**Capitulo 9: **Cadena de estornudos

- si Nancy se entera se va a morir jajaja

-¡ATCHU! Andy debe de hablar con Kanda sobre mí-

-Achu-

-Sal... Chu-

-¡Achu! ¡Achu! ¡Achu! si no es Nancy entonces Itzel habla de mí-

-Achu!-

-¿Komui hablara de nosotros?-

-Ashu, ¿mi Lenalee se estará acordando de mí?-

-Atchuju ¿quién estará hablando de mi? quizá alguien del equipo de ciencias...

-ACHU-

-Chu-

-Kishu-

-ACHU, ACHU-

**Allen: nos vemos en el proximo Cap!**

**Todos: SAYO!**


	10. Cap 9: Cadena de Estornudos

**Reever: Supervisor? Supervisor? Se supone que este es su trabajo…. Supervisor?**

**Johny: Reveer-san… vi al supervisor hace unos 5 minutos…. Dijo que tiene mucho trabajo, que si puedes tomar su lugar**

**Reever:¡que! Es decir que me toca decir eso?**

**Johny: Eso parece**

**Reveer: De acuerdo.. Solo la historia le pertenece a este trio…**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: **Cadena de estornudos

En la mañana del dia siguiente

-Konichiwa, Nancy-

-Konichiwa, Dero-

-Hola Kanda-Sensei-

-Buenos días-

-¿Estás molesto?-

-Bueno; buenos días Allen-

-Buenos días Andy-san-

-¿Y Lavi e Itzel?-pregunto Nancy

-¿Donde crees?-

-Aquí-contesto una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Te paraste!-

-Lavi fue a levantarme media hora antes ¬_¬-

-FELIZIDADES MI RPIMA SE PARO TEMPRANO-dijo en tono sarcástico- no me da gusto-

-Ay qué mala me pare-

-Pero no por tu cuenta y no cuenta hasta que sea por tu cuenta

-Me paro por mi cuenta, mas tarde que ustedes, pero por mi cuenta-

-Claro, 2 horas más tarde, andén vamos a desayunar...-

-Que mala-

-No soy mala solo digo que eres una osa perezosa

-Y a mucha honra ^-^-

-No tienes remedio-

-Lo sé- los 6 continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería donde repitieron la rutina de siempre, cada quien pidió sus alimentos (Allen y Nancy al ultima por comelones) y se sentaron a desayunar mientras que todos notaban que Andrea andaba algo dormida

-¿Andy estas bien?-dijo su hermana

-Si estoy bien solo que no dormí bien, alguien se la pasó peleándose toda la noche-dijo señalando a Kanda y a Allen con la mirada

- ¬_¬ ¡tu, tu, tu!-

- 1-1 ¡PAKAMOIASHY!-

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES MOIASHY PAKANDA?-

-YA CALLENSE ME VAN A SACAR JAKEKA-

-Díselo al inútil de pakanda-

-Creo que ahora te voy a cumplir lo de dejarte calvo y venderle tu cabello a los Ancianos-

-Insisto en que ganarías mas vendiéndoles tu cabello-

-¡QUE SE CALLEN NO ENTIENDEN!-grito Andrea- de veras con sus peleas ni dormir puede uno

-Gomenasae Andy-san T-T-

-Sí, sí, sí, solo ya por favor cállense T-T-

-Está bien...-Kanda y Allen se dedicaron a mirarse de forma retadora pero sin llegar a insultos verbales, los demás decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarlos

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto Itzel

-Nosotros tenemos que entrenar-dijo Andrea mirando a Kanda

-Nosotros realmente ya no tenemos mucho que hacer, ustedes han mejorado bastante- comento Lavi logrando que Itzel sonriera

-Por qué no se van a dar una vuelta otra vez para poder entrenar PACIFICAMENTE como ayer-

-¿ Ósea ¿nos corres?-dijo Nancy

-Si los estoy corriendo ¿Algún problema?-

-Sí, no me puedes correr-

-Debi, MI paciencia tiene su LÍMITE, ya lo sabes-

-Bueno por eso digo que mejor nos corres verdad-el tono de Nancy era de miedo

-Está bien, además Andy tiene que recuperar el tiempo que perdió con lo de su tobillo, y nosotros podemos entretenernos con alguna otra cosa-comento Itzel mandándole a Nancy una mirada Cómplice

-Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos-dijo Andrea mientras se retiraba con Kanda

-Te cuidas- dijo Nancy

-Sí, sí, si lo que digas-

-Y ESTA VEZ DEJALA SALIR TEMPRANO KANDA-gritaron las 2 chicas en unicoro

-Ya lárguense-Andrea se noto muy fácil que ya había perdido la paciencia

-Pero todavía no acabamos de comer-dijeron Nancy y Allen a coro

-NO ME IMPORTA-

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Itzel mientras jalaba a Nancy y Lavi hacia lo mismo con Allen

-¿No eres un poco brusca con ellos?-

-¿Qué? No eh sido peor y eso que soy la menor jajaja imagínate si yo fuera l mayor-

-Estarían muertas-

-O serian mis esclavas =^_^= jajajajajajajajaja

-Probablemente lo segundo-

-Pero lastima, me toco ser la menor- ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

-Practicar puntería y reflejos-

-Nadas no repitas lo de ayer en puntería eh Kanda-

-TSK ¬_¬ -

-Mmmm más te vale...-

-A mi no me puedes hacer nada de tus planes malévolos-

-¿Apostamos?-

-No gracias-

-Por qué no Kanda-Sensei ¿te da miedo?-

-No me da miedo-

-Entonces por qué no apostamos-

-Y ¿qué apostaríamos exactamente?-

-El 26 de este mes me das todo el dia libre -

-¿Por qué el dia libre?-

-Por qué es mi cumpleaños y no quiero entrenar en mi propio cumpleaños-

-¿Algo más lógico?-

-Entonces si tienes miedo-

-Está bien lo hare PERO SI YO GANO, entrenaremos el doble a diario y ¡sin Excusas!-

-De acuerdo-acepto Andrea sin miedo

-El primer ejercicio será golpear a todos los muñecos en el menor tiempo posible-

-OK- en ese momento Andrea empezó a disparar a todos los muñecos y en menos 1 min. Le dio a todos los muñecos

-¡FUE TRAMPA!-

-Ya vez lo hiciste de nuevo-

-Aaa hazlo de nuevo- Andrea volvió a disparar tirando de nuevo todos los muñecos

-Listo-

-¿Estás segura?- Andrea volteo y vio que los muñecos que había tirado se volvían a levantar y que aparte salían más

-ESO SI ES TRAMPA-

-No lo es, en el campo de batalla siempre pueden llegar más enemigos y la mayoría no se rendirán al primer golpe-

-OK-disparo como 5 min. Y hasta su último aliento dijo- Me las vas aaah pagar Kanda aaah es cansado para alguien de mi tipo-

-Patético-

-A ver tú dale a todos los malditos muñecos que salen con una sola mano-

-Mmmm es sencillo-

-A ver hazlo-

-A si como aprendes-

-Viendo-

-De acuerdo, lo hare ¡Pero después lo harás tu!-

-Sí, si lo hare, pero hazlo- Kanda suspiro y procedió a golpear a todos los muñecos terminando con ellos en 2 minutos

-Te toca-

-#Vamos, sé que puedo hacerlo mejor que Kanda# Mentiroso mira te falto la mitad de la derecha-

-NO es...-miro a los muñecos y faltaba la mitad de la derecha está bien los acabare- Kanda acabo con los muñecos rápidamente

-Los de la Izquierda-

-¿Que?- Kanda volteo y vio que todos los que había tirado habían vuelto a aparecer -#Rayos, ¿que nunca paran?# A pero... esos te tocan a ti-De pronto la aprendiz vio a su costado el mecanismo que movía a los muñecos

-# ¡Lo tengo!#- disparo muchas estrellas para que no notara que una le dio al mecanismo -Listo-de repente escucho que algo trono-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!-

-Y ¡¿ahora qué te pasa?-

-Mmmm me duele mi muñeca-

-La de tu inocencia-

-No paka la derecha, obvio que la izquierda Da-

-Mmmhhh que te paso-

-Ashhh no te digo que... aaay duele mucho T-T

-Déjame ver...-Kanda se acerco y examino cuidadosamente la muñeca -No es nada grave, es solo una torcedura, pero lo mejor será que descanses por hoy-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-Mmmm -Andrea miro con lastima su mano-es tu culpa-

-¿Qué?

-Si no me hubieras obligado a repetirlo no me hubiera lastimado-

-Sí, si todo es mi culpa-

-Pues hasta ahora solo mis heridas han sido culpa tuya-

-...-Kanda no contesto y se dedico a examinar la muñeca de Andrea-¿Te duele?-Pregunto mientras presionaba levemente el hueso

-¡Ay!Por supuesto que me duele, y no cambies el tema-

-Es un poco más grave de lo que creí, creo que lo mejor es que suspendamos los entrenamientos por unos días, volveremos a comenzar el 27-

-Mmmm mas casos especiales para suspender el entrenamiento-susurro Andrea

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-NO nada de nada-

-Bueno mejor ve a la enfermería a que te revisen eso-

-Ok de todos modos Nancy si se entera se va a morir jajaja

En otro punto...

-¡ATCHU!-

-Salud ¿Estas resfriada Nancy-san?-

-No Andy debe de hablar con Kanda sobre mí-

De nuevo en la sala de entrenamientos...

-Achu-

-Sal... Chu-

-Maldita Allen dejen de de hablar de mi-

En otro punto

-Achu!-

-¡Kishu!-

-¡Salud!-se dijeron en unicoro los 2

-# Creo que Kanda habla de mí#-

-¡Achu! ¡Achu! ¡Achu!-

-Sal...¡Chu! salud-

-Arigato, Mmmm si no es Nancy entonces Itzel habla de mí-

-Achu!-

-Achu!-

-Komui hablara de nosotros-

-Ashu, ¿mi Lenalee se estará acordando de mí?-

En algún punto de la tierra...

-Atchuju # ¿quién estará hablando de mi? quizá alguien del equipo de ciencias...#

-Atchu-

-Atchu-

-Atchu-

-Atchu-

-Atchu-

-Komui hablara de nosotros-

-¡Ashu! Allen hablara de mí-

-¡Kishu!-

-¡Achu! creo que Kanda sigue hablando de nosotros-

-¡Achu!-

-¡Chu!-

-lista punto me canse quien sea que hable de mi que se calle-dijo Andrea sobándose la muñeca

-Atchu-

-Achu creo que Andy es la que habla de nosotras-

-O algún otro exorcista...-

-ACHU-

-ATCHU-

-Chu-

-Kishu-

-ACHU, ACHU-

-ACHU-

-Mmmm pato ya no hables de nadie no quiero estornudar (Snif)-

-¿Estas enferma?-

-Mmmm creo que si me duele la cabeza-

-Te digo ve al a enfermería-

-OK OK voy a ir pero...-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Me da miedo la jefa de enfermeras con lo de mi tobillo intento torcérmelo mas no mejor me curo con Bookman-

-Está bien vamos-Kanda acompaño a Andrea hasta la puerta de Bookman

-Vaya, ¿de nuevo te accidentaste?-pregunto el viejo panda cuando vio a Andy en su puerta

-Si yo...-

-Tranquila, déjame ver tu mano-

-Claro...-

-Mmm no es tan grave, quedara como nueva en un par de días-

-Mmmm un par ¿es cuánto?-

-Para el 26 de seguro aproximadamente osino pasado mañana-

-Bueno es mejor de lo que esperaba-

-A si es y solo necesitaras 1 sesión al dia de acupuntura y muchísimo más leve que cuando te rompiste el tobillo-

Andrea suspiro-de acuerdo...#Rayos, Debi y Lavi se van a morir cuando se enteren...#

-ACHU-

-Atchu-

-Achu... ¡No otra vez!-

-Bookman me hace un gran favor-

-Cual-

-No le mencione nada a mi hermana y mi prima-

-¡Achu!-

-¡Achu!-

-De acuerdo-

-Mmmm muchas gracias #que si no matan a Kanda y para que quiero un Kanda muerto#

-Chu-esta vez fue Kanda quien estornudo

-Salud, Ahh y Bookman-

-¿Si?-

-Sería mucho pedir que tampoco le mencionara nada a Allen ni a Lavi, porque ellos de seguro se lo contarían a esas dos-

-Atchu, Kishu-los cuatro mencionados estornudaron al mismo tiempo

-Si es Kanda el que causa que Andy nos haga estornudar lo matamos-

-¡Achu!-

-¡Chu!-

-Mejor corre Kanda creo que ya se entero mi hermana-dijo Andrea viéndolo con cara salve tu vida. Esta vez Kanda miro sus ojos y noto que era verdad

-De acurdo lo haré-

-Gracias =^_^=- mientras Kanda salía del cuarto de Bookman se dispuso a notar que llegaban Nancy y los demás

-¡Kanda!-grito Nancy mientras corría hacia el-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-No se hace 10 min término el entrenamiento-

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-Que no lo sé podrías dedicarte a buscarla-

-Dime donde esta mi hermana-Kanda dio media vuelta y se fue-¡KANDA!-

-Nancy no grites- le pidió Andy mientras salía del cuarto de Bookman

-¡Andy! ¿Qué te paso en la muñeca?-Andrea oculto su mano atrás de la espalda rápidamente

-¡NADA!-

-¡NO algo te paso dime!-

-No en serio no es nada, solo es para protegerme de torceduras-

-NO a ti te pasó algo, fue por culpa de Kanda verdad-

-¡QUE NO!-Andrea le arrebato su, mano-LES digo que no es nada me voy a mi cuarto mejor, no tengo ánimos de pelear-

-De acuerdo-Nancy observo el sitio por donde su hermana se había ido- ¿Itzel me acompañas a buscar a Kanda?

-Para saber que le paso a Andy y para hablar con el del otro asunto-

-Está bien, vamos

-¿NO fuiste muy dura con tu hermana Nancy-san?- dijo Allen

-NO sabe que odio que se lastime y que no lo admita-

-Bueno pero aun creo que fuiste muy dura Nancy-san-

-Allen no me agás sentir mal T-T -

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo busquemos a Pakanda...-

-¡AQUIEN LLAMAS PAKANDA MOIASHY!-

-Y TU DE DONDE RAYOS SALISTE PAKANDA!-

-NO TE INTERESA-

-SI, SI ME INTERESA CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO-

-ENTONCES ME ESFORZARE MAS LA PROXIMA VEZ-

-¿QUE QUERIAS DECIR CON ESO?-

-BETSINI-

-¡Ya tranquilos chicos tranquilos!-se interpusieron Itzel Nancy y Lavi entre los dos

-TU-le dijo Nancy viéndolo fijamente-Contéstame ahora mismo ¿Que le paso a mi hermana?

-NO tengo idea, como te había dicho el entrenamiento termino hace 15 min. Antes de eso estaba bien-

-MENTIROSO-

-TSK-

-¿Que le paso a mi hermana?-

-CON UN ENDEMONIADO AKUMA QUE NADA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DEJA DE MOLESTAR CON ESO ¿ESTA BIEN IVONNE?-Andrea ya había explotado-SI TE INTERESA LO HICA PARA PROTEGER MI MUÑECA SI NADA EN ESPECIAL-

-¿No te habías ido?-pregunto Itzel confundida de ver a su prima hay

-Las seguí para asegurarme que dejaran ese tema por la paz.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Itzel lanzando un suspiro para luego lanzarle disimuladamente una mirada de #Luego hablo contigo# a Kanda

-YA DEJEN ESE TEMA EN PAZ, Y SI LE MENCIONAN ALGO A KANDA AL RESPECTO DEN POR TERMINADA MI TRATO NOBLE CON LAS 2-

-Lo sentimos-dijeron con tono de miedo

-MAS LES VALE IGUAL PARA LOS 2-

-Sip- dijeron Allen y Lavi encogiéndose ante la mirada de Andrea

-Bueno entonces yo me voy- Andy se dirigió hacia su cuarto y cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable Itzel se acerco a Kanda

-¿Oye podemos hablar? Te juro que no es sobre la muñeca de Andy...-

-MAS TE VALE ITZEL-

-#Como siempre escucha todo lo que pasa a su alrededor#

-EXPERIENCIA-

-Como sea ¿podemos hablar de un tema que no sea su muñeca?-

-¿Que quieres?-

-Espera a que Andy se aleje un poco...

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo escuche?-

-Simplemente no quiero- dijo Itzel mientras esperaba a que Andrea llegara a su cuarto-Listo Kanda...

-¿Si?-

-¡NESESITAMOS UN FAVOR!-Itzel y Nancy vieron a Kanda con su mejor cara imitación del gato con botas

-#Estoy seguro de que si mi aprendiz lo hiciera seria más convincente# ¿que necesitan? #Aparte de que ya tengo una apuesta perdida#

-Que entretengas a Andrea...-

-... por un rato el viernes...-

-¿Para qué?-

-ETO... Lo que pasa es que...-

En el cuarto de Andrea

-#Mmmhhh como molestan esas 2 más les vale no culpar a Kanda por mi muñeca o si no...(SNIF) rayos no tengo ni idea de por qué empezó a llorar pero... pero... creo que es el mismo caso que los Noé hicieron lo que quisieron las lagrimas, de todos modos saben cómo les va a ir# a parte Kanda me dio el dia libre el viernes solo porque perdió una apuesta de no ser así la cara del gato con botas lo hubiera convencido"

De nuevo en el pasillo…

-Entonces ¿lo harás?-

-Está bien…-

-OK muchas gracias Kanda estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás de eso-Dijo muy feliz Nancy

- ¬_¬ De acuerdo más les vale-

-NO nos amenaces Kanda solo Andrea puede hacer eso O. o-dio Itzel con miedo

-NO importa, pero...-

-Pero... ¿Qué?-dijo Nancy

-Qué tal si no me hace caso-

-Te hará caso solo por ser tú te hará caso-Menciono Itzel

-¿Como estas tan segura?-

-Fácil, llevo una vida conociéndola-

-Está bien...-

Mientras en el cuarto de Andy...

-Atchu#¡No otra vez! ¡Si ese par le están preguntando a Kanda algo de mí las mato!#

-¡Atchu!-

-¡Atchu!-Nancy se sobo la cabeza- Creo que Andy habla de nosotras-

-¡Atchu!, ¡Atchu!, ¡Atchu! #Demonios creo que de verdad estoy enferma#

-Parece que hay un brote de gripe en la orden-comento Lavi

-Es cierto todo el mundo ha estado estornudando hoy-

-¿No será que todos están hablando de todos?-Menciono Kanda con cara de O-vi-o-mi-cro-bi-o, mientras toda la orden comenzaba a estornudar-BUENO lo único que sabemos es que no hay un brote de gripe-

-SI, bueno a lo mejor solo Andy s siente un poco mal es todo-

-ATCHU, ATCHU, ATCHU! Aahh creo que ahora si de verdad estoy enferma-

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que irnos-

-Cierto tenemos cosas que hacer...-

-No lo olvides Kanda el viernes tienes que entretener a Andy...-

-Atchu#es oficial voy a la enfermería para ver si no estoy enferma#

Camino a la enfermería...

-Recuerda que el viernes no hay entrenamiento-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡KANDA NO ME AUSTES DE ESA FORMA! ¡¿Que acaso quieres que me muera del susto?-

-No precisamente-

-¿Como que precisamente?-

-Aahh yo solo...,¿Adónde vas?-

-a la enfermería...-

-¿Aun te duele la muñeca?-

-NOP creo que me enferme-

-No será que todo el mundo habla de ti-

-Puede ser una opción -Andrea se puso hacer un pequeño berroche- Pero aparte me eh sentido mal últimamente-

-Entonces si ve a la enfermería-

-¿Me acompañas por favor?- Kanda se sonrojo muy poco, casi no se noto

-S-Sí, vamos-

-¿Tartamudeaste?-

-No, anda vamos-le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Está bien...- Nancy e Itzel dieron una pequeña risa burlona en silencio atrás de ellos.

-Que les vaya bien jajajajajaja jajaja- les grito Nancy -ven deja a la nueva... digo dejemos a Kanda y Andy solos para que vallan sin dificultades jaja- entonces Nancy empezó a tirar del brazo de Itzel para que se fuera con ella.

-Vamos-le contesto Itzel mientras a su vez jalaba a Lavi y a Allen

-¿Qué? Pero...-

-Pero nada, vengan...-

-#Maldito par de Akumas, luego me las pagaran...#-pensó Andy viendo a su prima y a su hermana alejarse

-¿te pasa algo?-

-No... ¡ATCHU!...#creo que mejor me pongo un suéter# solo tengo un poco de frio-

-¿Le digo a tu hermana que te traiga un suéter?-

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mí, solo es un resfriado?#Demonios creo que voy a tener que dejar de ver a Kanda fijamente... aunque... puedo aprovechar que se esté preocupando tanto por mi# S-Sí por favor-dijo un tanto sonrojada

-OK ahorita vuelvo-

-Sí, gracias-le dijo Andy quedándose sola en la enfermería

-¿Otra vez por aquí?-le dijo de pronto la jefa de enfermeras saliendo de la nada

-si hola yo...-

-¿Ahora qué te paso?¿Te lastimaste la muñeca?-pregunto sin dejarla terminar mientras reparaba en la venda que tenia.

-¿Eeehh? No yo...-

-Déjame verla-le dijo mientras la jalaba bruscamente

-¡AY! con cuidado por favor, yo si siento-

-No te quejes tanto, si lo haces no podrás salir a misiones o algo por el estilo y siempre estarás aquí-

-¿Enserio?-

-Jajaja, no pero, podría causarte más problemas de los que te puedas imaginar- la cara de Andrea se puso azul

-¿De verdad cree eso?-

-Sip-

-# Que miedo me da la jefa de enfermeras # jeje esto... ¡ah! Kanda regresaste-

-Sí, ¿qué te dijo?-

-aun no sé, me está checando la muñeca...-

-no se iba a encargar de eso Bookman?-

-se supone, pero no me deja decirle...-

- ¬¬ contra la jefa de enfermeras no hay quien pueda-

-QUE gran idea me acabas de dar Kanda-

-¿De qué?-

-Puedo llevarle la contraria a la jefa de enfermeras

-¿¡Que!-

-Sip-

-¿Estás loca?-

-quizá, solo mira y aprende-

-#Creo que estoy a punto de quedarme sin aprendiz...#-

-Confía más en mí...-

La expresión de Andrea se mostraba precisa-No temas le eh llevado la contraria a muchas personas será pan comido-

-Ese no es el problema...-

-Entonces cual es el problema-

-#Rayos de verdad sabe llevarle la contraria a la gente#-

-Kanda, Kanda, Kanda #Mmmm no contesta#-en ese momento Andrea se acerco a su oído-¡Kanda!-

-¡¿Que quieres pero no me grites?-

-Pues no me haces caso-

-Gomen-

-Así está mejor-

-¿Que quieres?-

-¿cuál es el problema entonces?-

-El problema es que...-

-NUEVA-los interrumpió de repente la jefa de enfermeras-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!-

-NO-la cara de Kanda se puso muy azul-Porque no me puedo mover si me siento de maravilla-

-Por qué no te puedo curar si te mueves tanto-

-¿Curar? ¿Curar qué? Estoy muy bien...-

-Eso no es cierto tu muñeca esta herida-

-No, solo me la vende para protegérmela pero no está mal-

-No es cierto...-

-Bueno venia para ver si tenía algo de gripe pero gracias a usted ya vi que no-

-Espera un momento...-

-Lo siento pero se hace noche y me tengo que ir "chaito"-

-QUE ESPERES-

-No en serio, ya tengo que irme- Dijo Andrea mientras se levantaba de la camilla y salía prácticamente corriendo

-Si esa niña se lastima más grave no la dejare salir de aquí-comento la jefa de Enfermeras para después voltear a ver a Kanda que seguía allí-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-

-EHH NADA YO TAMBIEN ME TENGO QUE IR-

-¡¿Espera seguro no tienes nada?- dijo la jefa de enfermeras

-¿Cómo demonios haces para llevarle la contra al mundo?-

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas no se me había ocurrido antes...-Andrea lo medito un poco-Creo que siempre lo eh hecho por eso me es natural-

-Mmmm ya veo, y por eso me dejas en la enfermería-

-Gomen pero tenía que salir rápido a parte si me quedaba más tiempo ya no iba a poder contra la jefa de enfermeras-

-Eso lo note-le dijo Kanda lanzándole una mirada seria

-¿Te enojaste?-

-No, solo no vuelvas a dejarme solo con ella...-

-Está bien-le sonrió Andy mientras llegaban a su cuarto

En ese momento en donde se encontraban los otros cuatro exorcistas…

-Muy bien, tenemos 5 días para planear toda la fiesta de cumpleaños de Andrea- dijo Nancy deteniéndose y volteando a mirara a los otros

-Lo primero ya esta- le contesto Itzel –Kanda la va a entretener ese día-

-Jajaja es imposible que pakanda sea capaz de hacer tal cosa-

-No subestimes a mi hermana, ella es capaz de hacer que todos en la orden estén en contra de cualquiera de nosotros si no hacemos alguno de sus caprichos- dijo Nancy

-¡NO creo que Andy-chan sea capaz de tal cosa!-

-Créeme Lavi, es capaz, y que no te oiga decir eso- le dijo Itzel

-Sí, además es más probable que ella te mate y que nadie lo sepa a que un perro se siente en una silla y todos lo corran- dijo Nancy

-¿Tanto así?- pregunto Allen

-Sip así o peor- dijo Itzel

-Tu hermanita me da miedo Nancy-san T-T –

-Si a nosotras también-le dijo Itzel con un escalofrió

-Además,- dijo Nancy – hay una faceta de cada una de nosotras que no conocen-

-Y no quieren conocer- continuo Itzel con un aura tan obscura que Allen y Lavi se hicieron hiquitos.

-¿Las veremos algún dia así?- dijo Lavi

-Depende- dijo Nancy

-¿De qué?-dijo Allen

-De que no nos hagan enojar- dijo Itzel

-Por ejemplo, si estamos en una batalla y de repente brotan un gran…- Nancy no pudo acabar ya que Itzel le tapo la boca

-Lo siento por no dejarla acabar pero ella quiera o no siempre entra en una faceta… como decirlo… sádica-

-¿Enserio? No parece serlo-

-Pongámoslo así, Road es un dulce e inocente angelito comparado con ella cuando se pone en ese estado- la cara de Lavi y Allen se puso de color azul

-Aahh está…¡¿Y COM DEMONIOS CONOCEN A ROAD?-gritaron los en coro

-Aahh bueno… la verdad… es que…- dijo Nancy muy nerviosa -Kanda la mencionó cuando se peleaba con Andrea hace 3 días-

-Bueno es entendible-

-#por los pelos… otra vez#-

-#Debemos tratar de controlar los estados de cada una o si no será muy malo#-

-¿Y en qué tipo de faceta entras tú Itzi-chan?-

-Mmmm pues veras es una muy interesante, es más o menos… imagínense una yo pero emocionada quemando cosas, viendo la emocionante escena de todas esas personas quemándose con sus gritos de agonía y frustración, refriendo por su carne chamuscada y verlos convertirse lenta y dolorosamente en cenizas agononizantes por el dolor y sufrimiento de sus quemaduras sin ningún sentido y comprensión alguna solo por el simple hecho de verlos quemarse y sentir el delicioso olor a carne quemada y su dulce…sabor…a…- Nancy guardo silencio.

-¡Nancy-san me das miedo!- Nancy no le hiso caso a las palabras de Allen y se dirigió a la cafetería. –Hu, ¿Adónde vas Nancy-san?-

-Lo siento pero… tengo un ligero antojo de carne quemada, y no prácticamente de animal- Nancy se fue en silencio dando un aire espeluznante y al mismo tiempo que te hacía pensar "¿Qué pasara si la sigo?"

-Itzi-chan ¿de verdad eres así?-pregunto Lavi mirando a Itzel con un poco de miedo

-Solo digamos que encuentro el fuego… fascinante, su sigilosa manera de atraparte, ver como devora lentamente las cosas, transformándolas sin posibilidad de recuperación, desprendiendo su dulce olor y….- Itzel se detuvo a mitad de la frase y se dirigió a la cafetería atrás de Nancy

-¿Itzi-chan…?-

-Espérame un momento Lavi voy a ver si me dejan pasar a la cocina a ver como hacen la carne quemada para Nancy…-

-Allen ¿crees tú que a lo mejor ellas sean igual que Road?-

-Espero que no Lavi-dijo Allen poniendo su mano encima de su ojo izquierdo

-Bueno vamos a desayunar está bien-

-¡Si a comer!-

Los exorcistas se fueron tras las chicas a la cafetería cuando llegaron Itzel y Nancy ya estaban sentadas, Itzel tenía una cara de satisfacción y Nancy comía algo quemado.

-#Glup creo que Nancy-san sacio su antojo#-pensó Allen con un poco de miedo

-#No sirven carne humana en la orden, no sirven carne humana en la orden, NO SIRVEN CARNE HUMANA EN LA ORDEN#- se repetía por su lado Lavi con cara de trauma

-Jajajaja chicos tienen una cara espantosa- dijo Nancy, -no se preocupen no es carne humana # Aunque me gustaría# es carne de pollo rostizada Jeje pueden preguntarle a Jerry jaja-

-¿Y tu Itzi-chan? ¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-El aroma de la carne me calma mucho-Itzel sonrió - además Jerry si me dejo pasar a ver como lo cocinaban ^-^-

-De acuerdo...-Allen y Lavi fueron por su comida y se sentaron junto a las chicas

-Mmmm este desayuno es delicioso-comento feliz Allen

-¿Desayuno?-Itzel lo miro extrañada-esto ya es comida o cena ya son las 6:00-

-NO más bien la cena ya son las 6:00 pero de la noche... hablando de eso...¿Donde está Andy ella nunca se pierde la cena?-dijo Nancy buscando a su hermana por todos lados

-Creo yo que se fue a dormir-dijo Itzel- A lo mejor estaba muy, muy cansada- en ese momento entraron Andrea y Kanda a la cafetería.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma...-

-Te dije que nunca se pierde la cena-

-¿Que tanto hablan de mis espaldas?-les pregunto Andrea mientras llegaba junto a ellas

-¿Por qué estas como dormida?-pregunto Nancy viendo a su hermana

-Lo que pasa es que le lleve la contraria a la jefa de enfermeras y me fugue de la enfermería y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir cuando cierto maestro mío me levanto para venir a cenar-dijo Andrea mirando feo a Kanda

-No fui mi culpa tienes que alimentarte bien-

-SI PERO NO CUANDO MAS RICO DUERMO-

-No importa-

-Importa para mí-

-¿Y porque te importa?-

-Porque no quiero tener una aprendiz desnutrida y débil-

-No voy a volverme débil por perderme una paka cena-

-#Este par ya empezó a pelear, están peor que Kanda con Allen...#-pensó Itzel entornando los ojos#

-Da lo mismo yo quería seguir durmiendo-

-Pues vete a dormir-

-Con permiso-dijo Andrea tomando camino a su cuarto cuando...-

-Hasta crees vete a cenar-dijo Kanda jalándola del cuello

-Maldito no me dejas dormir-

-Dormirás cuando acabes de cenar-

-De acuerdo-Andrea fue con Jerry y pidió un poco de leche que se tomo de un trago-¡Listo ya cene! ¿¡Ya me puedo ir a dormir!

-¡No, eso no cuenta como cena!-

-Cuenta para mi así que no te enojes dijiste que cenara y ya cene...¡chaito!- entonces Kanda la volvió a jalar-Regresa acá y cena debidamente-

-¿Por qué la molestia que hay de malo en que no cene un dia?-

-Mucho-

-Vamos Kanda déjame ir a dormir tengo sueño-

-No, si hubieras comido consideraría el dejarte ir pero como no comiste de menos tienes que cenar-

-Pero no tengo hambre-

-No me importa- Andrea se sentó refunfuñando y miro mal a Kanda

En tres minutos Andrea había acabado de comer y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra

-#Ya se enojo# dijo Kanda un tanto molesto mientras él también se retiraba sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ese par son todo un caso-comento Itzel con un suspiro mientras veía hacia la puerta

-Sí, se pelean entre ellos mas y peor que Allen con Kanda y eso ya es mucho decir-

-Es cierto-concordó Lavi

-A lo mejor son el uno para el otro-Dijo de golpe Lavi muy silencioso solo para que ellos pudieran escuchar

-Es posible pero no lo creo si cuando se pelean ni se miran-dijo Itzel

-Pero dejemos que el destino lo decida-Dijo Nancy

-Sí, aunque saben, hacen bonita pareja- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa

-Si yo creo lo mismo-dijo Nancy con una sonrisa

-Bueno vámonos a dormir-

-Si descansa Itzi-chan-

-Descansa Lavi-chan-

-¿Nancy te acompaño a tu cuarto?-

-AHY Allen que tierno... si por favor-

Allen y Nancy se fueron por el pasillo mientras Itzel entraba a su cuarto con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Allen-kun-le dijo Nancy cuando llegaron a su cuarto

-Buenas noches Nancy-san-contesto Allen mientras le daba a Nancy un tierno beso en la mejilla para después retirarse en ese pequeño sueño despierta Nancy se puso roja como la sangre

#Aaaah que lindo es mi Allen-kun# en ese se quedo dormida (por fortuna ya estaba en la cama)

* * *

**I: Bueno esta vez creo que le toca a Lavi y a Itzel contestar los Reviews *se lleva la mano al cuello en forma de están muertos* yyy lero lero cantilero**

**Itzel: Oye no es justo T-T**

**Lavi: No llores Itzi-chan estaremos sufriendo juntos (dice con tono dulce. Cuando llega D)**

**D: no es justo yo quiero sufrir con Lavi!**

**I: No D le toca Lavi y a Itzel (quita a d del escenario)**

**Lavi: bueno, **_**val-lilium2795**_

**Itzel: bueno La verdad no creo que a I y a Andrea les agrada mucho la idea de torturar a Kanda y mucho menos a el**

**Nancy y S: genial otra amiga sádica, nos llevaremos súper bien**

**Lavi: claro ehm, **_**Romy-the-Red-Rose**_

**Itzel: si a las escritoras iguales, bueno a I no creo que le llame la atención ver a Cross**

**I: Cross es poca cosa (grita desde abajo del escenario)**

**Lavi: Ya! Déjenos contestar los reviews en paz. Bueno **_**maga guardiana **_

**Itzel: jajaja nos da gusto que regreses con nosotras hace tiempo que no te veíamos pero bueno eso del romance mejor se lo dejo a las escritoras...**

**I: Bueno hablando de romances, el de Nancy y Allen creo es más que obvio esta pre-asegurado**

**S: Lo de Lavi e Itzel... ese va a estar más complicado de explicar, porque va a surgir de un modo muy incomodo para ciertas personas (mira a Itzel y Nancy)**

**D: Lo de Andy y Kanda ¬_¬ Mmmm no me creo la mejor persona para decirlo, pero bueno, si son pacientes creo que solos se darán cuenta de eso**

**Lavi: no digan lo sé Itzi-chan y yo es incomodo si quiera pensarlo!**

**Itzel: Cállate PakaUgisagui!**

**Lavi: Bueno, **_**KawaiiSophie**_

**Itzel: Bueno Andy no iba a matar a Kanda...**

**Kanda: Claro!, No me iba a matar solo me iba dejar en tumba antes de tiempo**

**Andrea: Nooooooo, no es cierto, ya sabes que te quiero pero tampoco para meterte en un ataúd**

**Kanda: ¬¬ si tu lo dices (se sonroja al escuchar la palabra "TE QUIERO")**

**Lavi: aaaah que lindo Yuu se sonrojo(Kanda lo mira asesino) No dije nada . **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **_

**Itzel: Si este cap no se trataba de torturar a Kanda pero no te preocupes el que siguesi se tortura a Kanda**

**Lavi: **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Nancy: wiii Miranda, sería genial comparar cajitas felices te aseguro que la mia gana (risa de diablo) erhem bueno gracias por el comentario**

**Lavi**_**: makuya-love**_

**Andrea e I: Bueno… (Dicen en unicoro mientras se sonrojan) … La verdad es que fue algo muy lindo pero la verdad nos gustaría dejarlo como secreto. No es que no les queramos decir pero waa es mejor dejarlo en secreto se lo prometimos Kanda**

**Lavi: **_**deskdraik**_

**Itzel: gracias por comentar si de verdad vamos a continuar gracias por hacernos saber que somos la ley y…**

**Andrea: si lo se soy super pero nadie como yo en chantajes**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

**Capitulo 10: Una sorpresa para Andrea**

-¡Tercera llamada comenzamos!-

-¿Como que comenzamos?-

-Para resumir: infecte a Allen con el Komui-vitamind D quien infecto a todos los buscadores de la cafetería y quien con fortuna va a morder a mi hermana, mi prima y a Lavi-

-¿Y con qué propósito haces eso?-

-CON EL DULCE Y GENTIL PROPOSITO DE LA DULCE, DULCE VENGANZA- La mirada de Andrea mostraba unos ojos demoniacos- POR NO QUERER DECIRME LO QUE PLANEABAN EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS-

-Recuérdame tachar la idea de una fiesta sorpresa el próximo cumpleaños de Andy-

**Itzel: No se pierdan el próximo cap, les aseguramos que les va a encantar ^-^**

**Todos:SAYO!**


	11. Cap 10: Una sorpresa para Andrea

**Reever: Como El supervisor volvió a huir, creo que me toca decir que a nuestras escritoras solo les pertenece la historia y algunos personajes**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Una sorpresa para Andrea

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente y pronto llego el 26 de Marzo, el cumpleaños de Andrea así que la pequeña se despertó un poco más temprano que de costumbre fue a desayunar más temprano que de costumbre, y como era de esperarlo fue a hablar con Komui sobre lo de su traje de exorcista

-Komui... ¿Ya tienes los diseños de los trajes?-

-Sip se que les van a encantar ¡MIRA!-Komui saco sonriente saco varias hojas con bocetos

-¿PUEDO VERLOS?

-Claro toma-dijo entregándole las hojas de todas las hojas que le dio de varios estilos que le gustaron los recorto y los unió formando un solo traje así me gustaría que fuera mi traje

-Es algo extraño-

-Pero me gusta así: un pantalón entubado abierto por la parte de los tobillos, el pantalón estará estampado con estrellas negras y el pantalón será de color azul, el clásico cinturón de los exorcistas, una blusa color morado con un cierre que la parta a la mitad, un chaleco que se abroche solo hasta las costillas y en la parte de arriba se unirá haciendo un tipo capa de tirantes con dos estrellas en los hombros de combinación azul y amarillo, y como no podía faltar las botas clásicas de los exorcistas pero serán un poco menos grandes para poderlas meter dentro del pantalón

-De acuerdo, ustedes tres tendrán los trajes más extraños que hayamos hecho-

-¿Itzel y Nancy ya te dijeron como quieren su traje?-

-Sip pasaron antier por aquí-

-Mmmm bueno me alegro aunque sea por ellas #No la verdad creo que una parte de mi me lo había dicho esta mañana# bueno eso era todo Komui muchas gracias-

-Hasta luego Andy-san por cierto... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

-Gracias Komui-

-#Y hablando de ¿adónde se metió ese par?#-Andrea comenzó a recorrer toda la orden buscando a alguien-#Veamos si yo fuera ellas ¿dónde estaría?#-Miro la hora-#Itzel debe seguir dormida...Mientras Nancy está comiendo con Allen A lo mejor si Kanda me encuentra me obligue a entrenar#-

-Oye "omae"- dijo Kanda desde atrás de Andrea

-Hablando del rey de roma-dijo entre dientes Andrea

-Tenemos que entrenar desayuna rápido-

-No desayunare desayune antes que todos puedes preguntarle a Jerry-

-No importa a entrenar-

-Mmmm que mal no aceptaste el trato que tuvimos hace tiempo que lamentable que mi maestro no acepte cuando pierde pero bueno que se la va hacer para todo el dia entrenando en tan bonito dia soleado como hoy "26-DE MARZO" pero bueno eso a quien le importa a mi maestro obviamente que no-

-Aaaahhhh Hoy es 26? No lo recordaba-le dijo Kanda poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia

-SI HOY ES 26-le contesto Andy algo molesta

-de acuerdo, ya no recordaba esa apuesta-

-¬¬ no ya lo note al parecer tienes memoria de "papa"-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-NOP nada de nada, solo que eres malo para recordar cosas-

-#Demonios por cuánto tiempo tengo que entretener a Andrea se me acaban las opciones# no importa a entrenar-

-NO-

-Como de que no te vas a...-

-¿Porque?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Que?-

-¿Porque me estas entreteniendo mientras mi hermana y mi prima preparan algo? ¿A mis espaldas?-

-Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa-

-Si lo estas estás diciendo cosas sin sentido-

-#RAYOS me descubrió#-

-¿Como que cosas sin sentido?-

-No me cambies el tema-

-No lo cambies tú-

-anda contéstame-

-No tengo nada que contestarte porque no estoy haciendo nada ¿porque les haría caso a esas2?

-Porque te hicieron un intento de ojos de gato con botas, hasta crees que no iba a cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto hasta que dejaran ese tema paz y...bueno así me entere. Ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué haces eso?-

-#¡RAYOS! Ahora si estoy en un gran lio# yo nunca acepte de todos modos-

-¡MENTIROSO!-en ese momento Andrea se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana

-¡Oye!-Kanda siguió a Andrea hasta el cuarto de Nancy

-¡DEBI! ¡DEBI! ABREME AHORA MISMO- Andrea se desespero y empezó a golpear la puerta

-#Rayos, ni siquiera me dijeron de donde la mantuviera alejada...#-

-Ese par nunca te dan datos de mas si no les preguntas-contesto Andrea a sus pensamientos

-¬_¬ Odio que hagas eso-

-¡Y YO ODIO QUE ME AGAN ESE TIPO DE COSAS A SI QUE ESTAMOS A MANO "MAESTRO"!-

-#Se enojo#-

-NO no me enoje Kanda estoy más que molesta por primera vez en mi vida y si no quieres terminar con mugen rota de nuevo te recomiendo que no hables el dia de hoy-

-#Lo peor... la creo capas#-

-Créeme que lo soy- le dijo Andrea con una mirada de furia mientras abría el cuarto de Nancy encontrándolo vacio-¡Paka Moiashi ¿donde se metió?-

-¿Como la llamaste?-pregunto un tanto asombrado Kanda

-#Oh, oh creo que no debí decir eso# ¿No te dije que no me hablaras?-evadió el tema Andy mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Itzel

-Sí pero...-

-Entonces ¿por qué me sigues dirigiendo la palabra?-

-Porque...-

-¡Cállate! No te quiero ver ni oír el dia de hoy está claro Kanda?-

Kanda no respondió y siguió caminando

-Kanda...-volvió a llamarlo Andrea sin obtener respuesta-¡KANDAKUMA CONTESTAME!-

-¿No que no querías oírme?-

-Jaja-rio sarcásticamente la pequeña-muy gracioso- dijo mientras llegaba al cuarto de su prima

-Cállate Itzel Andrea está en la puerta-susurro Nancy a su prima

-Lo se escuche sus pasos-

-Si lo que pretende es que no las escuche muy mal hecho-dijo Andrea recargada en la puerta abierta del cuarto

-#AKUMAS ¿ahora qué hacemos?#-

-Buenos días niña-intento saludarla normalmente Itzel

-Que buenos días ni que nada ¿Que se traen ustedes 2?-

-¡No-no- nosotras nada! #Bien, finge demencia alega ignorancia#-

-No finjan ni aleguen nada ¿Que planean?-

-No planeamos nada enserio- Itzel esta tan nerviosa que empezaba a decir tonterías-Solo como aburrirnos el dia de hoy-

-Darcy, ten en cuenta que si me mientes te va ir muy, muy mal-

-#Guau hasta a su propia familia la amenaza#-pensó Kanda escuchando la pelea desde otro punto de afuera del cuarto

-¡SI PAKANDA! ¡HASTA A MI FAMILIA LA AMENAZO!-

-#Que hacemos, no podemos decirle la verdad no todavía, pero tampoco quiero que se enoje#-

-#Maldito Pakanda tenía que entretenerla hasta la tarde#-pensaba Nancy por su lado

-Déjalo en paz Stormy y respóndame las 2 ¿Que traman?- Itzel abrió la boca cuando...

-A LAS EXORCISTAS ITZEL Y NANCY SE LES SOLISITA EN ESTE INSTANTE EN LA OFICINA DEL SUPERVISOR- vocearon por el altavoz

-Al rato te decimos-se escabullo Itzel saliendo rápidamente con Nancy

#Maldito de Komui, si seguro será el cumpleaños más divertido de todos. Tengo todo planeado. Ja, ja, ja, # reía malévola mente Andrea mientras veía como su prima y su hermana se iban a la oficina del supervisor Komui

En la oficina de Komui...

-Gracias Komui te debemos una- le agradeció Nancy

-No hay problema Nancy-san-

-Oye Komui-le pidió Itzel-¿No puedes tu poner a Andrea a hacer algo?-

-Mmmm déjame pensarlo debe haber algo que pueda ponerla a hacer...-

Mientras Komui checaba a ver que podía poner hacer a Andrea llego Lenalee a la oficina del supervisor

-Nii-san, ya regrese- la cara de Komui se ilumino

-Mi Lenalee-

- -_-! supervisor- dijo Nancy intentando hacer que volviera en sí-

-¿Lenalee qué bueno que regresaste nos puedes ayudar?- Rever les salvo el pescuezo a propósito a Nancy y a Itzel

-Si Rever, Gomen ¿Nii-san hablamos luego?-

-Pero…. pero...-Antes de que Komui pudiera contestar Lenalee se había ido...

-Etto... Komui-lo llamo Nancy-¡Algo que pueda hacer Andy!-

-¡Cierto!-Komui regreso al monto de papeles-Mmmm debo de tener algo por aquí...-

-Por qué no esto-comento Itzel tomando un papel y enseñándoselo a Komui

-Creo que si la ponemos a hacer eso se vaya a molestar. Y no quiero que se enoje Andrea-san en su cumpleaños-

-Pero si ya está molesta-en ese instante Komui las saco de su oficina

-Bueno ese su problema en conténtela ustedes-

-Rayos... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-No lo se... seguir con todo y esperar que Kanda logre entretenerla en algo un rato...-

-¿Y si no lo logra?-

-Improvisar sobre la marcha-

Mientras tanto con Andrea...

-Andrea-san, buenos días- Andrea miro con unos ojos malévolos a Allen

-Buenos días "Allen-kun"-

-Feliz... ¿Y Andrea-san donde se metió?- en eso Andrea estaba detrás de una pared y tiro un plato con un cacho de pastel-Mmm creo que no pasa nada si me lo como-Allen se acerco cuidadosa mente al plato

-#Eso es Allen acércate a la trampa#-Andrea sostenía en su mano la peligrosa botella de Komui-vitan del cual había echado varias gotas al pastel

-Allen-llego Lavi en ese momento

-#¡Rayos! Estaba tan cerca#-

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ayudar a Itzi-chan y Nancy-Chan con "eso"-

-Kedo, kedo, iba a...-Allen intento protestar

-Anda vámonos-lo jalo Lavi del brazo etería

-Bueno ya voy...- Allen agarro su rebanada de pastel y cuando Lavi lo jalo se la comió

-#SIIII! LO LOGRE#-en ese momento Allen empezó a sentirse algo extraño

-¿Allen? ¿Te sientes bien?-Allen estaba algo mareado

-Creo que si...-

-Anda vámonos- Lavi sigue jalando a Allen hacia la cafetería, donde Itzel y Nancy preparaban la fiesta de Andy

-#Jajajaja lo siento por ellas pero yo se los advertí#-pensó Andrea con una malévola sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se guardaba el frasquito junto con el antídoto-#Eso les pasa por ocultarme algo en mi cumpleaños#- y si una pisca de remordimiento se fue a buscar un buen punto donde ver el espectáculo que se iba a armar

-Itzi-chan ya llegamos-

-Que bueno, Lavi-chan-

-Allen ¿estás bien? Te noto muy extraño el día de hoy-

-Estoy bien Nancy-san-

-De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que acabar de decorar este sitio, Jerry va a hacer el pastel, Kanda espero que entretenga a Andrea...-

-Yo también-comento Itzel- ya ves que hace rato estaba molesta, y tu y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz cuando eso pasa-

-No es necesario que me lo digas-le dijo Nancy con un escalofrió cuando escucharon algo romperse...

-¿Allen-kun?-

Mientras en otro lado de la orden...

-Jaja la diversión está por comenzar-pensó Andrea viendo el reloj

-Allen-kun ¡¿SEGURO ESTAS BIEN? Te noto un poco alterado- Allen miro a Nancy con unos ojos demoniacos-#Que ojos tan hermosos los de mi Allen-kun#

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡ALLEN ESTA INFECTADO POR EL KOMUI-VITAND!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Itzel se puso pálida-Pero como... quién...¡ANDREA!-

-¿Andy-chan?-pregunto Lavi confundido mientras el Itzel y Nancy se iban hacia la esquina pues Allen acababa de infectar a los buscadores que habían ido a ayudarlos a arreglar la cafetería

-Sí, mi hermana es la única capaz de hacer algo así-confirmo Nancy viendo a Allen deseando ayudarlo

-GULP, hay que hallar el antídoto...-

-Primero hay que salir de aquí-contesto Itzel

Mientras salían de ahí Nancy pensó...

-#Me hubiera gustado que fuera a mí a quien infectara primero :(#-

-Nancy no pienses en eso ahora primero hay que encontrar el antídoto- le dijo su prima intentando calmarla

-Si lo sé pero...pero...pero...-

-A lo mejor el supervisor Komui tiene el antídoto-

-Mejor se lo pedimos a Rever, Komui no nos los va a querer dar-

En el departamento científico...

-Hola Rever-dijo Lavi-¿me podrías hacer el inmenso favor de darme el antídoto del Komui-vitanD?-

-Es lo que en este instante estamos buscando porque alguien...-señalo a Johnny con la mirada-... se quedo dormido en su turno de de vigilancia. Y se lo llevaron, CREO QUE FUE EL SUPERVISOR KOMUI-

-Lo siento Rever-san pero hubo una nube de humo rosa y me quede dormido...-solo eso fue suficiente para saber que Andrea tenía también el antídoto

-Estamos perdidos...-

-Rever ¿Cuanto tardarías en hacer otro antídoto?-

-No lo sé-contesto el otro con un escalofrió, de pronto un ruido sordo se empezó a oír en la puerta

En donde sea que se hubiera escondido Andrea...

-¡Tercera llamada comenzamos!-

-¿Como que comenzamos?-pregunto Kanda serio al lado suyo

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-Que te importa-

-Me importa mucho, bueno para resumir: infecte a Allen con el Komui-vitanD quien infecto a todos los buscadores de la cafetería y quien con fortuna va a morder a mi hermana, mi prima y a Lavi-

-¿Y con qué propósito haces eso?-

-CON EL DULCE Y GENTIL PROPOSITO DE LA DULCE, DULCE Y GENTIL VENGANZA-La mirada de Andrea mostraba igual que con Allen unos ojos demoniacos- POR NO QUERER DECIRME LO QUE PLANEABAN EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS-

-¿Estás loca lo sabes?-Andrea estrangulo a Kanda

-CALLATE MALDITO AKUMA DE MI PAKA MAESTRO- Andrea miro malévolamente a Kanda- Aprovechando la ocasión, mejor...- Andrea dejo inconsciente a Kanda con solo un golpe ligero en la nuca y le coloco un collar de control remoto que le había tomado "prestado" a Komui -...mientras uses este collar, podrás hacer mi santa voluntad. PARA ASI PÒDER VENGARME DE LOS MALDITOS QUE ME OCULTARON COSAS EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS- Andrea espero hasta que despertara Kanda

10 min después...

-Buenos días maestro durmiente -Andrea reía como una loca esquizofrénica y sádica - bueno entonces ve y evita que creen una nueva cura-

-Yo no...- antes de terminar salió volando del escondite de Andrea-¿QUE DEMONIOS ME HAS HECHO? PAKANDREA-

-TE EH PUESTO UN LINDO COLLAR DE CONTROL REMOTO QUE TOME PRESTADO ENTRE COMILLAS DE LA OFICINA DE KOMUI ESTA MISMA MAÑANA-

-TE ORDENO QUE ME LO QUETES-

-Y YO TE ORDENO "QUE EVITES QUE EL EQUIEPO DE CIENCIAS CREE UN NUEVO ANTIDOTO"-por el collar el cual Kanda no se podía quitar Kanda se vio obligado a hacer eso- AAAAAHHHH LO OLVIDABA Y ACTIVA A MUGEN CUANDO ESTES EN ESO-

-¿QUE TE TRAES MALDITA ANDREA?-

-¿YO? NADA SOLO ENTRETENIMIENTO... Y ASEGURA TE DE EVITAR QUE ALLEN TE MUERDA SI PUEDES ATALO A UNA SILLA O HAS ALGO PARA QUE NO TE MUERDA ¿ENTENDISTE?-

Sin poder evitarlos Kanda se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de ciencias, donde Reever y los demás trabajaban lo más rápido posible mientras Itzel, Lavi y Nancy intentaban contener a los cada vez mas infectados por la dichosa vitamina de Komui

-Recuérdame tachar la idea de una fiesta sorpresa el próximo cumpleaños de Andy- le dijo Itzel a Nancy mientras ayudaba a Lavi a atrancar la puerta

-Si debimos haberlo sabido desde un principio-suspiro Nancy reforzando también el muro con sus rosas-nunca le han gustado los secretos

-Ahora es muy tarde y el plan de la fiesta se arruino...-

-Sí, es una lástima, pero bueno al menos seguro que se lo está pasando genial torturándonos-

-Y vaya que lo debe está disfrutando-

Mientras afuera de la puerta...

-#PAKAPRENDIZ No puedo controlarme#-pensaba Kanda mientras iba directo hacia el montón de infectados-#Y MALDITO SUPERVISOR Y SUS INVENTOS, EL 99.9999999% DE ELLOS NOS METEN EN PROBLEMAS#-lo único bueno de ser controlado era que podía concentrarse en maldecir mientras peleaba-#Y TAMBIEN LAS OTRAS DOS Y SUS GRANDES IDEAS, TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA#

Mientras intentaba detener su cuerpo, los zombis estaban ya por destruir la puerto #DEMONIOS DE-DETENTE# Kanda intentaba detener su cuerpo pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que mugen ya había atravesado y destruido el refuerzo de rosas de Nancy #DEMONIOS MUY TARDE# al momento en el que Kanda entro en el pequeño cuarto donde todos estaban preparando el antídoto

-¡KA-KANDA!- Reever había notado el collar a control remoto del supervisor Komui- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE...!-

-¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO!- TODOS SE QUITARON DE ENFRENTE DE KANDA PERO NO PUDIERON TERMINAR EL ANTIDOTO PERO DETODOS MODOS KANDA YA LO HABIA DESTRUIDO-¡OYE! NANCY-

-Si dime ¡maldito Kanda quien acaba d destruir mis hermosas rosas negras!-

-QUE DEMONIOS LE HAN HECHO A ANDREA EN TODA SU VIDA...-OVIAMENTE NO PUDO TERMINAR POR QUE ANDREA DESDE SU MU BIEN UBICADO ESCONDITE LE HABIA ORDENADO ATACAR-.. AHORA DIME QUE LE HAN HECHO AL PARECER ES UNA MANIACA ESQUISOFRENICA-para fortuna de Kanda pudo terminar antes volver a Atacar y destruir todos los ingredientes necesarios para el Antídoto

-¿Fue Andrea-san la que te puso ese collar?-grito Rever

-DESGRACIADAMENTE-

-¿Pero cómo te lo...? Bueno lo importante es... -

-SI LO PREGUNTAS SE LO QUITO A KOMUI ESTA MAÑANA-grito Kanda antes de atacarlos nuevamente

-Inocencia actívate-Itzel y Nancy activaron su inocencia y comenzaron a repelerlos ataques de Kanda

-NO LE HISIMOS NADA, SOLO NO LE CONTAMOS LO QUE PLANEABAMOS-contesto Nancy

-¡Y NO SABIAN COMO SE HIBA A PONER!-Kanda ataco a Itzel quien uso su boomerang para desviar su ataque

-Es la primera vez que planeamos una fiesta sorpresa, no creímos que le afectara tanto-

-¡PUES YA VIERON QUE SI! Y EL AFECTADO SOY YO-grito Kanda para después atacar a Itzel quien no reacciono rápido y fue levemente herida con una cortada Kanda

-¡Itzi-chan!-grito Lavi alterado-¡PAKANDA!-

-¿Eeehh? Lavi me dijo Pakanda- (clack) empezaba a tronarse los dedos Kanda algo traumado- Paka Ugisagi me llamo Pakanda- Kanda queda medio traumado

-Jajajajajajaja eso fue genial es el mejor cumpleaños que jamás he tenido"- grito Andrea desde su escondite por el collar de Kanda

-MALDITA ANDREA TIENES 3 SEGUNDOS PARA DECIRME COMO ME QUITO ESTA COSA DEL CUELLO-

-Mmmm no, no te lo diré si lo hago. Me vas a atacar a sí que todavía no lo haré porque tengo la cura para esta maldad malévola

-¡Andy para ya!-Itzel le pidió a su prima-ya tenemos suficiente con el montón de zombis como para también tener que pelear con Kanda!

-Mmmm NO, TE LO ADVERTI DARCY, TE DIJE QUE MAS TE VALIA NO OCULTARME NADA-la voz de Andrea se escucho como de maniaca desquiciada atravez del alta voz

-Pero… pero...ESTA BIEN QUIERES SABER LO QUE TE OCULTABAMOS!-Nancy que ya se había hartado de la situación y se disponía a gritarle a Andrea la verdad-LO QUE NO TE QUERIAMOS DECIR ERA QUE... KIAAA-Nancy no pudo terminar la frase porque un Allen zombi acababa de llegar por detrás de ella

-¡Nancy!-Itzel intento ayudar a su prima, pero ella y Lavi seguían manteniendo a raya a Kanda- #¡Rayos! Y ni siquiera podemos atacar bien a Pakanda, y Nancy dudo que se quiera defender de Allen... al menos yo no me defendería de Lavi... es que es tan... NO ES MOMENTO PARA TONTERIAS! ¡ ¿QUE RAYOS PODEMOS HACER?#-pensaba Itzel desesperada sin dejar de pelear con Kanda y haciendo todo lo posible para defender a la vez al equipo de ciencias.

En ese instante Andrea le ordeno algo a Kanda pero teóricamente se escucho en toda la habitación

-Kanda estoy aburrida. Quiero que uses un "Nigento" luego una "flor doble espadas" y para concluir un "aparto" me gustaría ver eso-

-ESTAS DESQUIECIADA ¿LO SABES?-

-Si lo eh sabido desde hace años. Ahora hazlo-Kanda no se pudo resistir y cumplió las ordenes de Andrea, lamentablemente Nancy tuvo que evitar a Allen aventándolo por su propio bien

-Allen lo siento mucho, no era mi intención-

-¿Te gusto eso Kanda?-

-NO TE VOY A RESPONDER-

-Kanda te ordeno que me respondas en este instante-el collar lo obligo a responder

-ESTA BIEN SI ME GUSTO MUCHO, ERES BUENA ES ESO. ERES UNA BUENA APRENDIZ...-Kanda realmente no quería decir eso pero el collar lo obligo y antes de terminar se estaba mordiendo el brazo para callarse el mismo #CALLATE PAKA NO QUERIA DECIR ESO REALMENTE#-

-Creo que voy a sonar como Sakura pero...¡NO ME DIGAS ESO QUE ME DA PENA!-

-¡Y CREES QUE QUIERO DECIRLO!-Kanda seguía mordiéndose el brazo para intentar callarse

-#Ahora o nunca#-pensó rápidamente Nancy al ver la situación y lanzo una rosa que paso rosando el cuello de Kanda rompiendo el collar

-¡Libre!-Kanda intento pisar el collar para despedazarlo lo más posible cuando

-NOOOOO mi precioso invento NOOOO-Komui apareció de la nada he intento detener a Kanda

-¡Alto!-grito Andrea en ese instante- EL COLLAR SOLO PUEDE SER REMOVIDO POR LA PERSONA QUE LO PUSO- en ese instante el collar voló y nuevamente se coloco en el cuello de Kanda-jajajajajajajajaja no les será tan fácil liberarse de él- en ese instante Nancy se abalanzo a Kanda estrellando lo en el piso haciendo que mugen quede fuera de su alcance y agarrándolo por los hombros se acerco lentamente a su cuello y pegando su boca al collar...

-¡ ANDREA YA DEJANOS EN PAZ ¿NO VES QUE KANDA ESTA...MAL? LIBERALO O PONDRE EN PRACTICA MI ARTE SADICO EN TI !-

-# ¿También ella amenaza a su familia?#- pensó Lavi

-Wii Al fin algo bueno me ah pasado en mi vida siempre quise que hicieras eso gracias por tu ayuda Kanda-

-¿Ahora si me vas a liberar?-

-SIP KANDA QUE DASLIBRE "desactivado"- dijo el collar y se desprendió del cuello de Kanda. Al desprenderse de él se hizo de tamaño de una Catarina y regreso corriendo a Andrea

-Iokata-dijo Nancy feliz de que todo acabara. Pero en ese instante Kanda agarro las manos de Nancy las levanto hasta la pared, agarro de nuevo a mugen y se dispuso a asesinar a su "querida" aprendiz Andrea.

-¡Aparto!- grito Kanda entre los zombis para después darse el lujo de perseguir a su aprendiz la cual cambio de lugar su escondite

-Bueno, creo que acabo...- comento Johnny cuando uno de los Zombis apareció atrás del infectándolo del virus

-¡Akumas! Con lo de Kanda nos olvidamos de ellos-

-Glup, ya no tenemos con qué hacer el antídoto-dijo Rever lleno de miedo

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- grito rápidamente Itzel cuando la situación se comenzó a poner fea -#Dios mío esto se está poniendo igual que en el manga...#

-Rápido júntense todos-les llamo Lavi sacando su martillo Nancy, Itzel, Lavi, Rever y Komui (los únicos que no se habían infectado todavía) se juntaron al centro del laboratorio-¡Sujétense! MAN, MAN, MAN-Lavi extendió su martillo para que todos salieran de ahí

Los cuatro se subieron al mango del martillo Lavi iba adelante, atrás de el Itzel, seguida de Nancy, Reever y Komui al final

-Lavi-chan ¿Como sabes para donde se fue Kanda?-

-Muy fácil, solo...-En ese momento el mango del martillo se agito violentamente, Itzel se abrazo a Lavi fuertemente para evitar caerse, cuando se dio cuenta se soltó rápidamente mas roja que un tomate

-Sumimasen...-

-no...No hay problema-le dijo Lavi también un poco rojo

-¡Tenemos problemas!-grito Komui en la parte de atrás mientras señalaba a varios miembros infectados subiendo por el martillo

-Waaa tenemos que irnos rápido Yuu no debe de estar...- se interrumpió Lavi el solo al ver a Kanda entrando en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza- bajen todos-nadie dudo ni un momento y se bajaron para luego que el martillo aventara a todos los pasajeros extra

-Mmmm estoy seguro que vi ese Paka collar pasar por aquí...-Kanda miraba a su alrededor en busca de Andy-#Pakaprendiz ¿dónde te metiste?# un ruido se escucho en la puerta-#Lo que me faltaba más Pakas zombis...#-la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kanda preparo a Mugen para atacar

-Tranquilo somos nosotros...-

-#Esa es la voz de la novia del Moyashi#-

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-

-¿Porque estas en un cuarto de aseo? ¿Acaso mi hermana estaba aquí?-

-Hace media hora es aquí donde la encontré-

-Seguramente se fue por que supo que venias por ella- Itzel esperaba que esa fuera la razón

-#Wow que gran deducción paka prima de mi Pakaprendiz#-

- ¬_¬Deja de insultarme Pakanda, si fuera tan obvio no la abrías buscado aquí en primer lugar-

-...-Kanda solo la ignoro y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu...-

-¿Porque?- pregunto Kanda con cara de "Deja de molestar" pero no necesito una respuesta pues un ruido que indicaba que se encontraban rodeados (Otra vez) se escucho -Esto ya se volvió rutina...-

-"¡¿Enserio Kanda?"-Andrea está muy tranquila con el daño que provoco-"Por que desde mi punto de vista están encerrados en un armario de limpieza..."-

-¡CALLATE PAKAPRENDIZ! Si no fuera por ti no estaríamos en este lio-

-SI, lo sé pero es divertido verlos sufrir- en ese momento Nancy tuvo una gran idea

-Y... dime Andy... ¿ No te has encontrado al general Cross verdad?-

-SI, ya me lo encontré pero solo dijo "felicidades" y se fue-

-#Rayos, si no hubiera dicho nada más estaría escapando de Cross ahora mismo#-

-#De acuerdo estoy harta, si no hacemos un plan o algo rápido voy a terminar dejándome morder por un zombi...#-Itzel ya estaba harta de aquello

-Itzel...-Nancy la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-La verdad no lo sé...-

La voz de Nancy se volvió un susurro-¿recuerdas como solucionaron este problema en el manga?-

De pronto el golem de Nancy le susurro -"No pasan como lo solucionan Paka"-dijo Andrea desde su muy bien pensado escondite

-Maldición- repitió para sí Nancy

-Bueno hay que pensar una manera útil de solucionar esto-dijo Lavi acercándose al cuchicheo de las primas

-#¡Claro!# Mmmm Lavi-chan, ¿La última vez que esto paso como lo solucionaron?-

-Pues... la verdad no lo sé como yo era también un Zombi-

-¬_¬U rayos...-

-Creo que yo les puedo ayudar-dijo Komui uniéndose también a la platica

-¡Cierto! Tú fuiste el único que quedo verdad Komui?

-si así es-Komui sonrió-aunque... ¿Cómo lo saben?-

-Etto... no es momento para eso- evadió Itzel

-es cierto primero tenemos que salir de esta-la apoyo Nancy

-La única manera es vacunando a todos en especial la raíz de la infección-

-Ese es Allen- dijo Lavi con expresión de "todo por comer"

-Pero el problema es vacunarlo y que no lo vuelvan a morder como a Krory- Komui no tenía ninguna idea

-"Si no fuera yo la que causo este problema les daría una muy buena idea pero como lo cause yo no les diré"-Andrea tenía algo en mente algo muy malo

-alto primero...-Itzel tomo les golems y los desactivo-Listo-

-Itzi ¿para qué hiciste eso?-

-Con el humor que se trae Andy nos va a arruinar cualquier plan que hagamos si nos escucha-

-bien ahora veamos que vamos a hacer-los 6 sobrevivientes se reunieron (Kanda de mala gana)

Mientras donde fuera que Andy estuviera...

-#Akumas, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto..., bueno será mejor mandar a otro espía#-Andrea saco una pequeña y discreta estrella-#Ve a donde se encuentran y muéstrame que pasa. No espera mejor yo me encargo de los zombis, no me creyeron bueno cuando su plan se arruine eso será muy divertido#-el tono de Andrea era diabólico y alegre a la vez

Andrea tomo una manguera que estaba a su alcance y hecho el antídoto, luego abrió la llave de agua y empezó a bañar a todos los zombis los cuales al poco tiempo quedaron vacunados

-OK vamos a por los zombis-dijo Lavi activando su martillo en cuanto salieron notaron que todos estaban vacunados

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Nancy un poco ingenua. En eso bajo Andrea de arriba del cuarto de limpieza

-primero vacune a todos los de la orden, segundo como no me creyeron decidí hacerlo yo y tercero fue divertido hacerlo yo

-¬_¬¿El chiste es arruinarnos el dia verdad?-

-si-

-#Debimos suponerlo...#-Itzel y Nancy pensaron al unisonó

-Claro que si quieren los vuelvo a infectar no creo tardar mucho-les dijo Andy con una maliciosa sonrisa

-¡NOOO!-

-de acuerdo, pero solo si me dicen ¿Que Akumas me ocultaban justamente este dia?-

-QUE MEDIA ORDEN ESTABA MEDIO MURIENDOSE TODOS APRETADOS EN EL COMEDOR SI NO VOY Y LOS EMPUJO TERMINAN ASFICCIANDOSE-

-¿Enserio se estaban asfixiando?-dijo Komui con tono ingenuo

-Sí, el punto es... ¿que Akumas ocultaban?-Andrea está furiosa solo por eso-de todos modos no tiene sentido que estén matando media orden solo para ocultarme algo #que ya sé que es# pero no tiene sentido-

-¡Está bien!-Itzel y Nancy se miraron fijamente-#Que mas da igual todo se arruino#

-Te queríamos preparar...-Itzel miro al suelo

-una fiesta sorpresa-concluyo Nancy

-¿Una fiesta?-Andrea las miro sorprendida

-Sí, creímos que sería divertido...-

-...pero ya vimos que no es tan buena idea-

Andrea se acerco a ambas y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza casi tirándolas al piso

-PAKAS nunca en su vida han preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Saben que de eso me encargo yo-

-Sí pero no podías encargarte de tu propia fiesta-

-Lo sé pero, Grrrrr una fiesta cualquiera aunque sea. Pero...pero… pero...-Andrea intentaba no desquitarse con el primero que se le pasara por enfrente

-además fue justo por eso que la planeamos-dijo Itzel

-Hai-confirmo Nancy-tu siempre planeas a pesar de ser la más pequeña, creímos que sería bueno que por una vez fuéramos nosotras.-

-Son un par de Bakas, saben que odio los secretos-Andy ya se había calmado y veía a su hermana y a su prima intentado ocultar una sonrisa

-Eso ya lo sabes-Itzel y Nancy sonrieron logrando que Andy sonriera también

-Oigan lamento interrumpir el momento familiar-Lavi se acerco a las chicas-pero casi toda la orden sigue encerrada en el comedor...

-No te equivocas fui yo quien los libero del comedor jejejejeje-una gota apareció en la cabeza de Andrea-Fue mi culpa que toda la orden se infectara...-

-Ahh bueno no hay problema...-Lavi reflexiono lo que dijo Andrea-...¿Toda la orden?-

-Si bueno toda la orden se infecto y la desinfecte recién-

Andrea no terminaba de decir eso cuando los ex-zombis empezaron a aparecer por el comedor

-¡Allen-Kun!-Nancy se puso tan feliz de ver bien a Allen que sin pensarlo se acerco y lo abrazo

-¡Nancy-san me estas ahorcando! Y estoy comiendo-

-No importa te convertiste en zombi y no te puede abrazar ahora te aguantas- Allen se alzo de hombros

-NO IMPORTA-

-bueno, creo que lo de la fiesta se arruino-

-Mmmm eso parece-

-Oigan-Jerry se les acerco-yo todavía tengo el pastel que Nancy-san e Itzi-chan me pidieron...-

-Wii bueno al menos algo salió bien...-Nancy analizo la situación-... espera ¿no te mordieron Jerry-san?-

-NO Andrea-san me encerró en la cocina para que no me mordieran y luego hace 30 min me libero justo cuando acabe el pastel-

-Jejejejejeje bueno es que...-

-Un momento ¡tú lo sabías!-Itzel y Nancy estaban atónitas

-Etto... Jeje, no son muy buenas escondiendo secretos-

-¡Y aun así nos hiciste pasar por todo eso!-

-Fue divertido pero la verdad...-Andrea dejo de ver a Kanda por alrededor-...Les dijo luego creo que un maestro mío me quiere matar por eso- a Andrea le salió otra gota en la cabeza mientras salía corriendo de hay

-¡DONDE ESTA!-Kanda llego con las chicas unos segundos después

-Por ahí-Itzel señalo ala derecha al mismo tiempo que Nancy señalo hacia la izquierda

-¿No me van a decir verdad?

-Nop, déjala por hoy, es su cumpleaños-

De pronto una cazuela enorme le cayó en la cabeza a Kanda para que después Andrea se sentara en ella

-La verdad es maestro, que si me provocas ni si quiera ellas me detienen-Andrea señalo "discretamente" a sus prima y a su hermana

-Bueno, entonces ¿Vamos por el pastel?-

-Me parece bien-

-¡PASTEL!-al escuchar eso Allen salió corriendo hacia la cocina jalando a Nancy que todavía no se soltaba de el

-¡NOOO USTEDES DOS SON CAPACES DE ACABARCELO SOLOS!-Itzel y Lavi salieron tras ellos

-¿Vamos?- Andy miro a Kanda que seguía abajo de ella

-Solo si te bajas de encima de mi-

-Claro-Andy bajo de un salto y salió también hacia la cocina

-¡Aprendiz!-la llamo Kanda antes de que se fuera

-¿Si?-Andy lo miro confundida

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo volteando la cara, Andy no pudo más que sonreír, definitivamente ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida

* * *

**Itzel: Hola! Esta vez los Reviews serán contestados por….(Entra D)**

**D:Oye me ayudas? (señala una pila de hojas verdes detras del escenario)**

**Itzel: a que?**

**D: (le susurra algo en el oído)**

**Itzel: si!(activa su inocencia y lanza una enorme bola de fuego a las hojas )**

**I (poniéndose al frente): Disculpen las molestias… pero alguien (mira a D)esta festejando que ya salió de vacaciones.**

**D e Itzel (riendo como locas ante la fogata): ¡Arde contabilidad Arde!**

**S: ¬_¬U Solo digamos que alguien no se lleva bien con esa materia…**

**I: Así que mejor pasemos a los reviews… hoy le toca a 3 personajes muy especiales**

**Road: Nihao!**

**Lero: Road-tama, no deberíamos estar aquí…**

**Tikki: ¿Por qué tuve que venir yo?**

**I: Porque asi lo quisimos ahora contesten…**

**Tikki: de acuerdo.. **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Road: ¡Me agrada esta chica! Su sadismo es simplemente genial! Y no te preocupes por la falta de sangre, ya voy a salir yo y créeme que tu deseo se cumplirá**

**Lero: **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **_**lero-lero**

**Tikki: la faceta sádica de la sanguínea mediana al 100% saldrá en un par de capítulos mas… el lado piro maniaco de la grande todavía va a tardar un rato… **

**Road: **_**makuya-love**_

**Lero: si, la pequeña tiene una capacidad nata para llevarle la contraria a la gente Lero lero**

**Tikki:** _**deskdraik**_

**Road: pues parece que para ese exorcista no cuenta.. aunque la loca de aquí atrás (se mueve lo suficiente para mostrar a D que hechaba mas hojas de conta a la fogata) cena lo mismo…**

**Lero:** _**Romy-the-Red-Rose**_** lero aqui esta la conti como lo pediste lero lero**

**En el próximo capítulo… **

**Capitulo 11: La primera misión (parte 1)**

-Bueno la razón por la que los llame es que hemos recibido información de actividad akuma al este de la capital de Eslovaquia, Bratislava-

-¡¿Entonces iremos a nuestra primera Misión?-

-A si es, necesitamos que partan lo antes posible, aquí están sus uniformes-

-¡Genial!-

-Bueno les deseo un buen viaje pueden partir-

**I: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**S: gracias por leer.. (voltea hacia atras) D! deja eso y ven a despedirte**

**D:Sayo, no olviden dejar Review**


	12. Cap 11: La primera mision p1

**Reever: lo sabia el supervisor va a hacer lo mismo que con el salón… nos va a dejar a nosotros esto…**

**Johny: Eso parece Reever-san**

**Reever: Bueno ya que… fuera de Itzel Nancy y Andy ningún personaje o lugar les pertenece a estas locas solo la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: **La primera misión (parte 1)

_**Opening:**__ Tsubasa Chronicle Movie Opening_

_(N.D: si quieren oír la música la canción en Youtube es: http: / www .youtube .com /watch?v =5E4AkKLDt5Q sin los espacios)_

Sakamaku jiukuu

Wo koete

Madame minu

Daichi wo

Samayou

Anata no

Egaku tsuyosa

De

Toki wo

Kirisaite

Kaso suru

Yami no

Hayasa ni

Nomareru

Kagerou

Seijaku ni

Ayatsurareru

Achiteyuku

Kasuka ni

Torimo dositeku

Ishiki no

Naka de

Nakuso koto wo

Osorete

Kimi wo

Dakishimeta

Midareru jigen

Youen naru

Gikyoku

Shunkan wo

Eien ni

Hibikaseru kaze

Sakamaku

Kuukan wo

Koete

Mada minu

Shinjitsu e mukau

Kako ni wa

Mou torewarenai

Ima wo

Mitsumeteru

* * *

Después de la fiesta, todos se dispusieron a partir a sus respectivos cuartos mientras en la oficina de Komui se le entregaba su regalo de parte de él para Andrea...

-Toma Andrea-san este es un regalo de parte mía-

-Si ya lo note Komui- una gota callo por su cabeza-Pero...¿Qué es?-

-Es un cinturón que quedara muy acorde a tu traje de exorcista que se les entregaran mañana-

-¿Mañana? Genial-le dijo Andy agradeciéndole el obsequio para después soltar un largo bostezo

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir-le dijo Komui con una sonrisa

-Creo que si-Andrea se dirigió a la salida-Gracias Komui-

-Si, Ahh ¿Andrea-san?-

-¿sí?

-Necesito que vengan mañana con sus respectivos maestros después del desayuno-

-De acuerdo Komui aquí estaremos, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

-Sayo- mientras Andrea se dirigía a su cuarto se encontró a su prima y a su hermana

-¿Qué paso Andy? ¿Qué te dijo es supervisor?-

-Nada me dio un cinturón muy acorde con mi traje mañana quiere vernos "temprano"-acentuó la palabra temprano mientras señalaba a su prima con la mirada-para ver algo importante con nuestro respectivos maestros-

-¿Para qué?-

-No me dijo-

-Bueno, entonces mejor nos vamos a dormir-

-Creo que si ha sido un día muuuy largo-

-Para mí no-

-Tú no tuviste que huir de una horda de Zombis-

-O de un Kanda controlado por una niña sedienta de sangre-

Andrea solo sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras Itzel y Nancy hacían lo propio.

A la mañana siguiente...

-Pakaprendiz levántate- Kanda fue a las 5:00 de la mañana para levantarla (golpeando la puerta)

-Waaa-Andrea se cayó de golpe de la cama- ¿Qué rayos te pasa son las 5:00 de la mañana?-se froto los ojos mientras regresaba a su cama

-Tenemos que estar con Komui-

-Si lo sé pero no a las 5:00 de la mañana. No es tiempo de escuela-

-No me importa # ¿Escuela?# si quieres desayunar mas te vale levantarte ahora mismo-

-Assh ya voy-Andrea se paró de mala gana y se arreglo rápidamente momentos después ya iban de camino al comedor

-¿Y los demás?-

-El Moyashyi y el Ugisagi fueron a parar a sus aprendices-

-#Si cuesta trabajo parar a Itzel a las 9:00 am, no quiero saber cómo le está llendó a Lavi ahorita#- pero a medio camino la cabeza de Andrea comenzó a campanear

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto sueño tienes?-

-Soy una dormilona puntual. Lo que significa que duermo mucho pero me levanto cuando yo quiero-

-Igual que tú prima-

-No, hay diferencia, ella se para a las 3 de la tarde cuando hace más sol-

-Si lo he notado...-en ese momento pasaron frente al cuarto de Itzel, donde Lavi intentaba que su aprendiz despertara, mientras Allen y Nancy disfrutaban el espectáculo

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?-pregunto Andy al llegar con ellos

-Peor, ni siquiera ha logrado que se despierte a rezongar-contesto Nancy sonriendo

-ITZI-CHAN LEVANTATE, ITZI-CHAN!-Lavi sonaba desesperado intentando que la chica aunque sea abriera un ojo

-Kanda préstame a mugen-

-¿Para qué?-

-Tú solo préstamela nos voy a despertar- Andrea tomo a mugen y se acerco a su prima tomándole un mechón de cabello-Itzel ya se me escuchas. Tienes 3 segundos para abrir un ojo o te dejo calva- Andrea amenazo el mechón de cabello con mugen

-Waaaaaa aléjate de mi cabello maldita desquiciada-Itzel se fue a esconder detrás de Lavi

-Lo ves se despertó y lo divertido que fue eso no me despertó-

-Sabes que con mi cabello, no te metas nunca-Itzel miro a Andrea de manera un tanto amenazante

-Tranquila, solo fue para pararte-

-¿Y por qué tan temprano?-

-Pregúntales a ellos-Andrea señalo a Kanda Allen y Lavi-pero primero arréglate para ir a desayunar-

-(Bostezo) esta (bostezo) bien...-Itzel tardo más de lo usual en arreglarse por el sueño, y cuando por fin estuvo lista los seis fueron al comedor estando allí ya sentados en la mesa Andrea se queda cara abajo( se durmió en la cafetería)

-Andrea...-llamo su maestro

-Si no quieres que me enoje tan temprano déjame dormir por lo menos hasta acabar de desayunar

-TSK-a Kanda no pareció gustarle la idea pero tampoco dijo nada y siguió desayunando, Itzel por su lado se quedo mirando a la nada

-¿Itzi-chan?-Lavi miro extrañado a la chica y comenzó a pasar una mano frente a su cara-Itzi-chan-

-¿Qué?-Itzel parpadeo y dio un brinco-¿Que iba a hacer?-

-desayunar...-

-¡cierto!-la chica comió su cereal y volvió a mirar a la nada

-Concéntrate Itzel-chasqueo los dedos Nancy para que reaccionara-Oye despierta-

-¿Entonces por qué no con Andrea también?-

-Porque ella si se enoja-

-Shhh no dejan dormir-Andrea se estaba desesperando muy fácil-Silencio por favor

-#Estas dos no sirven para pararse temprano#-pensó Nancy viendo a su hermana que seguía dormida y a su prima que tomaba un café

-Anden apúrense que se nos hace tarde-

-Ya vamos-

-AAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no dejan dormir-grito la menor de todos mientras golpeaba la mesa partiéndola en 2-UNA INTENTA PEGAR EL OJO 30 MIN Y NO LA DEJAN-

-Perdón pero nos espera el supervisor-

-Está bien-se sentó de golpe y son sus manos dejándolas caer bruscamente arreglo la mesa-Pero mañana me dejas dormir todo lo que no dormí hoy eh Kanda-

-SI, si, si lo que digas-

Los seis fueron a la oficina de Komui, Nancy platicaba con Allen, Andy refunfuñaba por lo bajo, mientras que Itzel se iba durmiendo en el camino, después del cuarto tropezón Lavi la tomo del brazo para irla guiando y evitar que se cayera

-#Lastima que Itzel no esté consciente del todo, si no disfrutaría mucho esto...#-Nancy sonrió mirando a su prima

-¿Tú no tienes sueño Nancy-san?-

-No si tú no tienes Allen yo menos-

-Está bien-

En la oficina del supervisor...

-Bueno la razón por la que los llame es...-Andrea se sentó en un sillón y se acomodo para dormir-... que hemos recibido información de actividad akuma al este de la capital de Eslovaquia, Bratislava-

-#Rayos por qué no puede ser en Francia# Entonces en resumen nos vas a mandar a todos a una misión para investigar esa actividad Akuma en Eslovaquia. Y los maestros son para que no nos perdamos las tres- Komui miro un tanto triste a Andrea

-¿Como lo supiste Andrea-san?-

-Intuición- dijo Andy regresando el archivo al escritorio de Komui

-¡¿Entonces iremos a nuestra primera Misión?-pregunto Nancy emocionada

-A si es, necesitamos que partan lo antes posible, aquí están sus uniformes-Komui les entrego a las tres chicas una pequeña maleta

-¡Genial!-la plática parecía haber despertado a Itzel

-Mmmm no tengo muchos ánimos de estar despierta mucho tiempo-susurro por su parte Andrea mientras tomaba su maleta

-Bueno les deseo un buen viaje pueden partir- los 6 exorcistas salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron las chicas a ponerse sus trajes en la habitación de Andrea dado el caso que era la más amplia de las 3

-¿Por qué en mi cuarto?-

-Porque es el más grande de las 3-afirma la mediana

-Exacto-la apoya la mayor

-Bueno ya da lo mismo se sienta en su cama y abre su maleta con una pequeña mirada de emoción lo saca-wii el traje que le pedí pero no me da mucho gusto-

-¿Por qué?- preguntan en coro el otro par

-Porque yo lo pedí azul marino con negro #los colores favoritos de mi Kanda#

-Pero igual con esos tonos se ve bien- afirmo la mayor

-Si esta lindo- dijeron las tres a coro

-Bueno, ahora enséñanos tu traje Itzel- dijo Nancy

-Sí, ya voy- dijo quitando la tapa de la caja las tres chicas amontonaron sus caras sobre la caja para ver el traje, después de unos segundos Itzel saco su traje

-Es de acuerdo a ti, no hay duda- dijo Andrea

-Me toca, me toca- dijo Nancy tomando su caja y abriéndola-… ¡H aaaaaaa! (grito-rompe-tímpanos) –

-"¿Qué sucede Nancy-san? ¿Estás bien?"-dijo Allen del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Nancy no vuelvas a gritar así!-dijeron a coro Itzel y Andrea dentro del cuarto-Si, estamos bien- le respondió Itzel

-"De acuerdo"- pasaron 30 min. Y todavía no salían

-# ¿Por qué las chicas se tardan años vistiéndose?# pensaron al mismo tiempo Allen, Lavi y Kanda

-"Ya estamos listas"- dijo Andrea del otro lado de la puerta "Yo salgo primero"-

Se abrió la puerta y por un pequeño hueco salieron un par de pantalones entubados seguidos de una chaqueta y una torera raramente diseñada y llena de estrellas

-A-Andy-chan-dijo Lavi

-T-te ves… eres…-tartamudeo Allen

-¿Cómo me veo Kanda?- Kanda volteo su cabeza

-Te vez linda- después de decir eso Kanda…-Ven, tenemos que hablar con Komui-

-¿Eh?, pero ¿Para qué? Solo me eché una siesta de 30 min.-

-Tú solo ven-dijo tomándola de la muñeca

-"Ahora salgo yo"- dijo Itzel.

-¿Nervioso Lavi?-

-Un poco, le pedí especificaciones a Komui-

-"Ya salgo"- se abrió la puerta y detrás de la puerta aparecieron un par de tenis color negro, encima de ellos unos pantalones negros con el entorno pintado de llamas, para el torso una blusa negra escotada, de mangas cortas y de estampado "ying yang" en llamas.

-¡STRIKE!, ¡no detente!, es tu aprendiz, no es correcto ¡pero se ve tan linda!, pero es tu aprendiz y no es correcto ¡Pero…! "TAZ"- fue interrumpido por un gran zape en la cabeza por parte de Allen -¡AUCH, OYE ESO DOLIO!-

-Perdón pero si era para que volvieras en sí-

-Yo no quería volver es "Si" yo quería quedarme en el "strike"- Allen hiso un gesto de "Bueno" -¿Mh, donde esta Nancy-chan?-

-"Ya salgo, es que… no encuentro mi inocencia"-

-#Otra igual a Andrea-chan#- pensó Lavi

-"Listo…"- se abrió la puerta –"Perdón es que olvide donde la había dejado"- detrás de la puerta aparecieron un par de zapatos de charol negro, encima de ellos un par de calcetas igualmente de color negro, una falda rojo carmesí con parches negros, bajo la falda una crinolina negra color morado, encima de la falda el típico cinturón de exorcista, una blusa roja con la orilla superior fiusha , la blusa tenía un estampado de espinas, y unos guantes negros con la orilla morada -¿Y qué tal?-

-Bu-Bueno etto… ¿Cómo decirlo?-dijo Allen tratando de contener el "strike"

-"Strike", es lo que quiere decir Allen- lacara de Allen y Nancy se puso roja muy levemente

-¡C-Cállate Lavi!, pero… te ves linda Nancy-san-

-Gracias Allen-

Mientras en la oficina de Komui…

-¡YA TE HABÍA DICHO COMO SERIA EL TRAJE DE ANDREA! ¿¡POR QUÉ LO CAMBIAS!-

-Son las primeras exorcistas de otra dimensión tienen que lucir…-Komui se subió a su escritorio y paso su mano enfrente de sus ojos diciendo -… ¡A LA MODA!- respondió Komui en tono fresita- además Andy-chan me pidió su traje específicamente así-

-_Tú, ¿lo hiciste?_-

-Sí, además… ya dejemos ese tema… aparte porque… "_tock, tock"_ #salvada#-

-Disculpa Komui, ya casi estamos para partir- dijo Nancy abriendo la puerta.

-Nancy-san, te ves tan linda- dijo Komui, Nancy le sonrió mientras que en los ojos de Allen había un pequeño brillo de celos- tu también Itzi-chan

-¡Calma Komui Itzi-chan es mía…! ,- dijo Lavi, se produjo un silencio muy incomodo en toda la oficina- digo mi aprendiz ¡búscate la tuya!- termino y salió de la sala con las mejillas rojas

-Continuando con lo que estaba, ya estamos casi listos, solo falta la maleta de Andy, así que si me la permites…- dijo Nancy

-Sí, claro- dijo Komui-

-Gracias- dijo Nancy tomando a Andrea por la muñeca, afuera de la oficina le dijo – me debes una, y muy grande-

-Sí, lo sé, gracias-saliendo de ese lio fueron al cuarto de Andrea y le ayudaron a hacer la maleta. Ya estando en el cuarto las 3 chicas comenzaron a charlar.

-Jajaja, Lavi dijo "Mía", que lindo ¿No crees?-dijo Nancy

-Sí, es muy tierno, lo que me asombro fue el chispazo de celos que dieron los ojos de Allen-dijo Itzel

-¿Lo hizo?, no me di cuenta-

-Ya lo notamos- dijeron a coro Itzel y Andrea

Mientras afuera del cuarto.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Lavi

-"Jajaja"-

-¡Solo es guardad una capa, zapatos!… y ya, solo eso ¿Por qué tanto problema?-

-No lo sé Lavi, yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo Allen

-Par de quejosos-dijo Kanda

-Pakan…-

-¡Listo!, ya podemos irnos- dijo Nancy saliendo del cuarto.

Los seis exorcistas subieron a la canoa, fue un momento silencioso, al bajar de la canoa comenzó a sentirse un olor a tierra mojada

-Nancy se te pasó la sal- dijo Andrea

-¿Por qué?- en ese momento comenzó a llover- Oh, ya vi porque- saco de su maleta un paraguas, Andrea e Itzel la imitaron- debemos ir en parejas porque… no creo que hayan traído uno ¿Cierto?- los chicos se miraron con cara de "UPS"

-Lo sabía, Lavi tú con Itzel, Kanda tú con Andy y Allen tú conmigo- Lavi y Allen no prestaron mucha oposición pero Kanda… fue un poco frio para él.

-Kanda-Sensei ¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Dejara de llover en cualquier momento-

-Llevas media hora diciendo lo mismo-

-No importa además ya llegamos-habían llegado a la estación de trenes, entraron y se sentaron mientras Lavi iba a preguntar sobre el tren de Eslovaquia, al regresar dijo.

-Es inútil, mientras no pare de llover el tren no se moverá-

-¿Tan simple era?-dijo Nancy

-¿"Simple"? ¿Acaso puedes hacer que pare de llover?- dijo Lavi en tono burlón

-Jeje, tranquilo dejara de llover en cualquier momento- los chicos se miraron confusos, pasaron cinco minutos y aun no paraba de llover.

-¿No que pararía en un momento?-

-#3…2…1…# Listo iré al baño-Nancy se paro y fue al baño

-¿Me ignoro?-

-Parece que si Lavi-

-Me ig-no-ro ¡Hay no puede pasarme esto!…-Lavi estaba sentado en una banca con un trapito mojado en la frente mientras se lamentaba-… ¿Mh?-miro hacia la ventana y pudo observar que paraba de llover.

-Nancy-san tenía razón-

-Ya, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Nancy

-¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto Lavi

-Intuición-contesto rápidamente.

"Tiiii, A los pasajeros con rumbo a Eslovaquia favor de abordar el tren"-

-Vámonos o nos dejara el tren- Al llegar a la puerta un guardia los vio y dijo

-Disculpen ¿Podrían darme sus boletos?- como los seis llevaban puestas las capuchas no se veía la "Cruz de la Rosa"

-Claro, permítame-dijo Allen metiendo la mano en un bolsillo- Aquí tiene- dijo entregándole una tarjeta negra, el guardia la abrió y al hacerlo vio la Cruz de la Rosa

-¡La famosa Orden Oscura! ¡Disculpen mis modales, los llevare a su sección!- los 6 exorcistas siguieron al guardia.

Durante el camino todo fue muy calmado había un cuarto para cada pareja, pero casualmente Andrea se fue con Itzel y Lavi ya que Kanda la veía con ojos de pistola. Al llegar a su destino pudieron observar que estaba muy solo.

-"A-Allen, responde"- dijo el golem

-¿Qué paso Komui?-

-"Tie-n que –ncon-se con –l busca-r, el l-s dirá l- que t-nen que –cer"-

-Komui repítemelo que no se te entendí-

-Allen el golem no capta bien la señal-dijo Nancy

-"A-ll-n busca-r 'cjjj' r-do 'cjjj'"-

-Se perdió la señal- dijo Nancy

-Sí, y ¿Ahora como sabremos que tenemos que hacer?-

-Es fácil-dijo Lavi- Primero dijo "A-Allen, responde" ¿cierto?-todos (menos Kanda) asintieron con la cabeza –De acuerdo eso quiere decir "Allen responde" ¿Cierto?-

-Si-dijeron todos menos Kanda y Lavi

-Después dijo: "Tie-n" eso tienes varias posibilidades como: tienen, tienden etc., luego dijo: "-ncon-se" eso sería algo como escóndanse, encontrarse, arrinconarse, aunque eso suena un poco raro, luego dijo: "-l" eso sin duda tiene que ser "el"-todos (menos Kanda) miraban a Lavi asombrados por su deducción –des cubierto ya las 3 primeras palabras puedo decir que la frase era: "Allen, responde, tienen que encontrarse con el buscador, el les dirá lo que tienen que hacer, Allen el buscador, rápido"- la cara de Lavi mostraba un sonrisa en l cara de oreja a oreja por la satisfacción

-Lavi-chan eres increíble-dijo Itzel

-Lose, lose soy mejor que el panda- dijo haciendo se para atrás la bandita con todo y cabello con la mano

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Nancy

-¿Qué es Nancy-chan?-dijo Lavi en tono de arruinas la emoción

-¿Por qué Komui dijo "rápido"?-

-A pues… amm… etto… anno… are… buena pregunta-

-Quizá…-dijo Allen-…sea…-activo su inocencia-…por…-su ojo izquierdo se activo-…¡ESO!- termino por fin señalando una nube de akumas dirigiéndose hacia ellos…

* * *

**S: Hola! Hoy I, Nancy, Andy y yo contestaremos los Reviews.**

**I: bueno mi **_**Mirandita Kliese**_

**Andrea: la verdad no creo que sea tan malo...**

**I: cállate! Ni sabes lo que siente...déjala Miranda es una ignorante (Andrea empieza llorar mientras saca una sierra eléctrica e I un hacha de inocencia) Bno espero que te vaya muy bien en eso de la zoología y me da gusto que el miércoles ya salgas de vacas ^-^ **

**Andrea y Nancy: a las 2 nos faltan 2 semanas T_T**

**S:** _**deskdraik**_

**Andrea: jaja gracias por lo que dijiste de mí ^-^**

**Nancy:** _**maga guardiana**_

**I: No te preocupes por no deja Reviews, ojala que tu compu ya no te de problemas..**

**Andrea: Normalmente a mí también me gusta hacerlos sufrir.. Pero ¿Qué te puedo decir?, no iba a llegar a tanto con mi hermana y mi prima…**

**Nancy: Ojala podamos comparar juguetes algún dia…**

**S:** _**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**Andrea: Si! A mí también me gusto controlarlo *.***

**Kanda (saliendo de la nada):¡Y NO ME GUSTO!**

**Nancy: déjalo, nunca lo va a admitir, es demasiado orgulloso para eso**

**Kanda: Oye!**

**I:** _**KawaiiSophie**_

**Andy: Verdad que si fue divertido?**

**Nancy: Habla por ti…**

**I: y si, nuestros personajes se están empezando a volver un poco obvios respecto a lo que sienten…**

**S: y algunos van a ir en aumento**

**Andy: **_**makuya-love**_

**Nancy: si…. ¬_¬ mi hermana se aprovecho del pobrecito de Allen**

**Andy: Si tu adorado maestro no fuera tan comelón…**

**I: A lo mejor te acordaste de los padrinos porque ellos también usan comida como señuelo XD**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Capitulo 12: La primera misión (parte 2 Comienza la batalla)**

-Siento una presencia muy, muy fuerte dentro del Akuma como... si fuera... de un Noé...-

-Eres buena-Road salió de detrás del akuma flotando en Rero -mucho gusto exorcista-

-Vaya, son más hábiles de lo que esperaba Sanguíneas- Tikky Mikk apareció también en el campo de batalla.

Jasdebi salió de un rincón del akuma mientras Andrea ya peleaba con Road.

-Muy bien, se acabaron los juegos, es tiempo de pelear en serio...-dijo Tikky

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii genial ahora empieza la verdadera diversión #UPS creo que no debí haber dicho eso#-

**S: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**I: Les prometemos que tendrá mucha acción**

**Andy: y mucha sangre….**

**Nancy: Nos leemos el próximo viernes!**

**Las 4: Sayonara**


	13. Cap 12: P2: Comienza la batalla

**Reever: Ya saben, solo la historia, y algunos personajes le pertenecen a las autoras de esto, todo lo demás es de Hoshino**

* * *

**Capitulo 12:** La primera misión (parte 2 Comienza la batalla)

_**Opening(basado en la canción Déjame gritar de Kudai video en youtube es: http : / / www. youtube .com / watch?v=1EfBs7LbogA)**_

_**Déjame pelear**_

Nota: Ustedes imagínense las imágenes que pueden pasar en la pelea

_Peleas que, tengo en la piel  
En días fríos de mi ayer  
Su sombra que amo a mi fe  
No tengo nada que perder  
Solo quiero ver la noche llegar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos  
(Dolor)  
Solo quiero en su mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo  
Déjame pelear  
(No hay vuelta atrás)  
La vida matar  
(Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar  
(Quiero luchar)  
Llegar hasta el final  
Déjame volar  
(Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar  
(Solo pelear)  
Ir a comenzar  
(Puedo ganar)  
Ir a hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda para  
Peleas mil guerras  
Que se quemaron con el sol  
Sin nadie sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazón  
Solo quiero ver la noche llegar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos  
Que nada ya nos pueda parar…_

* * *

-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-dijeron ó más bien gritaron Lavi y Kanda poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Bien creo que es nuestro turno-dijo Itzel, sus dos primas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Inocencia...-la inocencia de las tres brillo-#Raro# Actívate!-La Rosa negra, el Fénix y la Estrella se activaron, la Rosa tomo forma de un arco, el Fénix en guantes y la Estrella aumento de tamaño, las tres primas se pusieron en posición de batalla

-¿Listas chicas?-pregunto Itzel

-Yo si-

-Y yo-

-¡Chicas cuidado!- les grito Lavi cuando se dio cuenta de que mas Akumas venían por detrás de ellas

-¡ESCUDO!-dijo Nancy en ese momento salió un Rosal que las envolvió

-Bien hecho-dijo Itzel

-Gracias, prepárense, cuando cuente tres saldrán-

-¿Listas?, Uno, dos... ¡TRES!- el Rosal volvió a meterse en el suelo, Andrea salió volando sobre su Estrella Itzel y Nancy se quedaron en tierra

-¡Pakaprendiz! Vuelve aquí-

-¡Ya voy!-Andrea volvió con Kanda-Lo siento pero tenía que ver... algo #los Akumas son más feos de lo que aparentan#-

-Bien, ahora usa todo lo que enseñe #Y lo que aprendiste sola#-

-De acuerdo "Glup"-

-No te preocupes, piensa que es un ensayo-

-D-De acuerdo, "Lía Dispara"-la Estrella comenzó a girar y disparar mini-Estrellitas dándole a más de 20 Akumas nivel 1

-Buen tiro-grito Nancy mientras lanzaba una flecha que se partía en 10 más pequeñas y mataba a 10 por tiro. Itzel lanzaba bolitas de Fuego con el símbolo del "Ying-Yang" a los Akumas, Lavi peleaba con Akumas nivel 2 quemándolos con el "Sello de Fuego", Kanda brincaba sobre los Akumas mientras los rebanaba, Allen le imitaba saltando sobre los Akumas y rasguñándolos con su "Crow Clon".

-¡Allen!-Grito Nancy

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Mira!-dijo señalando que venía un Akuma gigante

-Esto es malo-dijo Allen- Ustedes encárguense de los nivel 1 y 2, déjenle a Pakanda los nivel 3, Lavi y yo atacaremos al gigante-

-¿No sería mejor que nos ayudaran con los de aquí y le dejen a Kanda y a Andy el gigante #Ya que el venció a uno la ultima vez#?-dijo Nancy

-De acuerdo, ¡Pakan...!-

-¡Ya escuche Paka Moyashi!-

-¡Soy Allen!- los 4 exorcistas comenzaron a atacar a los Akumas

-De acuerdo, Itzel y Lavi se encargan de los nivel 1 y 2-

-Si #Aunque me hubiera gustado pelear con un nivel 3...#-

-Nancy-san ayúdame con el resto-

-Claro-los cuatro exorcistas se dirigieron hacia los Akumas que les habían tocado mientras Andrea y Kanda se dirigían hacia su enemigo

-Solo te digo una cosa Pakaprendiz...-Andrea se detuvo y se regreso hacia Kanda

-En primera mi nombre es Andrea no "Pakaprendiz" y en segundo si me vas a decir que me quite de tu camino entonces yo te digo que mejor tú te alejes de mí-

-#¡Rayos! Odio cuando me amenaza#-

Mientras ellos se dirigían al Akuma gigante Nancy y Allen se encargaban de lo suyo, al igual que Itzel y Lavi

-¡MATE!-Grito Andrea mientras frenaba para no dar contra el Akuma

-¡¿Qué sucede ahora Andrea?-

-No... No lo sé pero siento una presencia muy, muy fuerte dentro del Akuma como... si fuera... de un Noé...-

-¿Qué?-Kanda miro a Andrea desconcertado

-Lo que oíste-

-¿cómo es posible que sientas la presencia de un...?-Kanda no pudo acabar por que en ese instante una voz infantil se oyó

-Eres buena-Road salió de detrás del akuma flotando en Rero -mucho gusto exorcista-

-#Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No puede ser es Road Kamelot la mejor Noé de todos (aparte d Tikky)# Mucho gusto "Rodo Kyameroto"-Andrea hizo una reverencia en forma de burla-Me da gusto que reconozcas que soy buena, porque da el caso...- empieza a retroceder-... que no es muy bueno hacerme a mí en lo personal, enojar-

-No tengo ningún problema en eso "Sanguínea"-

Por el otro lado los demás habían terminado con su parte de los Akumas cuando varias mariposas negras volaron peligrosamente cerca de Itzel y Nancy

-¡Teasse!-Itzel miro las mariposas y sin pensarlo un segundo lanzo una bola fuego más grande que las que había estado usando y quemo la mitad más cercana a ella

-Eso significa que...-Nancy lanzo una serie de rosas destruyendo el resto

-Vaya, son más hábiles de lo que esperaba Sanguíneas- Tikky Mikk apareció también en el campo de batalla viendo a las chicas fijamente

Mientras en otro punto detrás del akuma gigante Kanda luchaba con Jasdebi quien salió de un rincón del akuma mientras Andrea ya peleaba con Road "como si fuera poca cosa"

-¡Jeje! No me tomes a la ligera sanguínea, puedo ser más de lo que aparento-

-Y no lo dudo, por cierto ¿sabes que le pasa a un sádico cuando conoce a "una sádica vampiresa piromaniaca sangrienta"?-

-No ¿Qué?-

-Su vida se va por el escusado-Andrea se volvió a Nancy-¡Ivonne!-le hizo una señal de que la fuera a poyar con Road mientras ella ayudaba a Kanda

-¡Ya voy!-

Nancy y Allen se acercaron a Road dejando a Itzel y a Lavi con Tikky -Vaya el chico y la sanguínea mediana van contra Road, pobres- dijo Tikky

-No subestimes a mi prima, es capaz de atemorizar hasta a Road-le dijo Itzel con media sonrisa para después voltear y atrapar otra Teasse en vuelo -Y a mí tampoco- le dijo mientras la mariposa se quemaba lentamente en la llama que tenía en su mano para después dejar caer las cenizas a los pies de Tikky

-Por lo que veo esto será interesante-le contesto Tikky sonriendo también mientras se lanzaba hacia Itzel para atacarla

-¡Pakandrea! Largo de aquí-en ese momento una estrella 2 veces más grande que el akuma gigante se puso enfrente de Kanda y de Jasdebi

-Jejejejeje lo siento pero la oportunidad de luchar contra Jasdebi no me la pierdo-

-¿Y tú como rayos sabes su nombre?-

-Mmmm no lo sé solo se me ocurrió jeje jeje#me salve#- en ese instante Jasdebi le apunto en la cabeza a Andrea atravez de la estrella

-Cargando "bomba azul"-antes de que Andrea pudiera hacer algo más ya estaba dentro de la bomba azul

-"Tock, Tock, Tock" Hola Estoy adentro de esta bola de Hielo Hello, no me hace efecto-decía Andrea mientras demostraba que estaba intacta

-#Maldita no entiendo como hace eso#-pensaba Kanda con cierto toque de recelo

-Listos...-en ese momento la estrella de Andrea se hizo más pequeña-Lía nivel 2 bomba máxima- en ese momento la estrella empezó a brillar y le salieron numeritos que retrocedían-5...4...3..2..1...-en el último instante la bola de hielo exploto con forme la mini estrellita

En otro punto de la batalla Tikki se lanzo hacia Itzel y Lavi rodeado de un montón de Teasses que la chica destruyo con suma facilidad-Vamos Tikky, ¿eso es lo único que sabes hacer? -le pregunto la chica con burla

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió llegando al lado de Itzel y dirigiendo su puño para golpear a la chica que lo esquivo por los pelos y le devolvió el golpe logrando únicamente atravesarlo

-Buen intento pero inútil...-

-Eso es lo que crees...-la chica sonrió dando un salto atrás justo antes de que un Hibban golpeara al Noé seguido por una de las bolas de fuego de la chica

Tikky saliendo de un lado del martillo rio

-Jajajaja esas una ligeras cosquillas para mi ¿No pueden dar algo mejor?-

-Claro que podemos Tikky Mikk-

-Mh-Tikky hecho una ojeada a la batalla de Jasdebi la cual le pareció mucho más interesante-si me disculpan-atravesando el piso llego donde Andrea-¡Esta batalla está más interesante!-

-Waa No es justo me los mandan todos a mi- dijo Andrea mientras esquivaba a Jasdebi y Tikky a la vez-Está bien que sea ágil...-mientras decía eso destruyo la mayoría de las mariposas y a la vez mandaba a volar a Tikky a tres kilómetros lejos de ella-... pero no me dejen todo-hizo lo mismo con Jasdebi solo que a ellos los agarro por las manos y los mando a volar a distintos lados pero muy lejos

-#Etto... esta Andy a veces me da miedo...#-pensó Itzel antes de ir al lado de su prima para ayudarla a pelear -Yo no te lo mande él solito se vino- le dijo mientras ambas chicas se ponían de espaldas y veían a los Noé levantarse

-Para el caso da lo mismo-dijo Andrea

-Jeje eso sí- Itzel lanzo su boomerang al mismo tiempo que Andy mandaba una de sus estrellas logrando volver a mandar a volar a sus oponentes quienes las miraron furiosos

-Muy bien, se acabaron los juegos, es tiempo de pelear en serio...-dijo Tikky

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii genial ahora empieza la verdadera diversión #UPS creo que no debí haber dicho eso pero bueno no importa# vamos den lo mejor de ustedes animo Tikky animo Jasdebi-

-Andrea deja de alardear-

-Déjame ser Kanda-

-Andy relájate-le dijo su prima mientras le recordaba que tenían una pelea pendiente

-Lo se lo siento es que me emociono un poco-

-YA lo note Pakaprendiz-

-Akumas que soy Andrea-para no desquitarse con Kanda agarro a Debitto de la cabeza y lo estrello como 15 veces en el piso para luego volver a mandarlo a volar

-DEBI-Jasdero miro a Andrea un tanto furioso pero antes de poder hace otra cosa ella ya estaba rodeada de Teasse

-Modoru Hi!- el boomerang de Itzel se prendió en llamas y se dirigió a las Teasse dejando una estela de llamas a su paso, quemando a todas las mariposas y volviendo a la mano de la exorcista apagándose en cuanto se poso en su mano, mientras que Kanda y Lavi comenzaban a pelear con Jasdero y Tikky

-#Rayos perdí la oportunidad de luchar con la pequeñita fuerte. No importa siempre hay otra oportunidad# Sigo insistiendo con esos ataques tan precisos nunca tendrás éxito con las mujeres-

-Cierra el pico-dijo Kanda

-Es raro ¿No crees Darc?-

-NO ¿Qué es raro? ¿Qué Tikky sea más guapo de lo que aparenta?-dice Itzel con ojos soñadores

-No que siempre pensé que Tikky reaccionaba más rápido pero ahora que lo veo mejor y reacciona lentísimo-

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, siempre creí que sería más difícil pelear con el Noé...-

-¿Crees que no estén peleando con todas sus fuerzas?-

-No lo se...puede ser-le contesto su prima dudosa-y si es así no deberíamos confiarnos-

-Lo sé, lo sé...-

-tengo una idea para saber si de verdad no dan toda su capacidad-

-¿Cual?-pregunta su prima un tanto confusa

-Mira...-la pequeña se dirige a donde Tikky y Kanda-...Sabes una cosa Kanda-Sensei, eres mucho más rápido que Tikky...-el Noé mostro un poco más de ira-...hasta podría decir que te está dando toda la pelea-

-Cállate Andrea es enserio-en eso Tikky dejo a Kanda y fue contra Andrea

-Ya verás quien lucha mejor-

-Perfecto-la pequeña junto sus manos y la estrella en su muñeca brillo señalando un camino de ella hasta su hombro. Andrea puso sus dedos en la estrella y recorrió el camino luminoso, al llegar al final del camino una ballesta del tamaño de Andrea apareció -Inocencia ballesta Dainikaiho- en ese momento la inocencia empezó a tirarle flechazos a Tikky el cual no los pudo esquivar todos, unos le rompieron el pantalón mientras otros la playera

-Maldita exorcista me las pagaras-

-A ver dale, quiero ver de que eres capaz. Anda dale al clavo; "provoca mi verdadero ser"-

-#Mi aprendiz a veces me da mucho, mucho miedo#-pensó Kanda con la cara toda azul

-¡No pienses esas cosas ahorita porque me desconcentras Kanda!-le grito Andrea desde donde estaba

-#Odio que haga eso#-Kanda observo un poco ansioso (aunque nunca lo admitiría) la pelea entre su aprendiz y el Noé, Tikky comenzó a mandar Teasses mas grandes que las anteriores que comenzaron a atacar a Andrea, la pequeña exorcista las esquivo con facilidad, pero no contaba con que Tikki apareciera detrás suyo, y la mandara un par de metros para abajo, la pequeña exorcista se recupero rápidamente y lanzo otra serie de flechas mescladas con estrellas, el Noé creó una Teasse que convirtió en una especie de escudo de luz en el que chocaron los proyectiles de Andrea, pero para sorpresa del Tikky las estrellas se despegaron y haciéndose mas grandes rompieron su defensa

-¡¿NO PUEDES DEJAR DE ELUDIR MIS ATAQUES?-

-¡NO! Inocencia...#estoy segura de que esto me agotara al instante pero vale la pena tratar#...2da ilusión-dice nerviosa mientras le tiemblan los ojos-estrella divina control Akuma- en ese momento todos los nivel 3 que reciente mente llegaban s apresuraron a cubrir a Andrea mientras el pentaculo de su frente estaba color morado con manchas negras-Akumas ataquen al conde Tikky-pon-

Para sorpresa tanto de la familia de Noé, como de los exorcistas los Akumas obedecieron la orden de Andrea y se dirigieron contra Tikki, quien del asombro no hiso ni el intento de defenderse, pagando caro su descuido resultando herido gravemente.

Mientras en la pelea de Allen, Nancy y Road

-Mucho gusto Road Kamelot-dijo Nancy haciendo una reverencia en forma de burla al igual que Andrea

-¿Qué haces Nancy-san?-

-Solo me presento, no es muy cortes atacar a alguien si no sabe quién la va a matar-

-¿Tú matarme a mi sanguínea? No lo creo-

-Si no lo intentamos no sabremos-

-Entonces tú eres la "sádica vampireza piromaniaca sangrienta"-

-Ese nombre es muy largo, mejor dime solo sanguínea o vampireza-

-Solo tengo una pregunta para ti antes de acabar contigo ¿Por qué "vampireza"?-

-Eso lo sabrás en cuanto se haga de noche y salga la luna de cuarto menguante-

-Solo hay un problema en tu respuesta sanguínea-

-¿Cuál?-

-Hoy hay luna llena-

-Entonces será peor para ti- dijo Nancy estirando su mano y haciendo retroceder a Allen –Como te dijo Andy tu vida se irá por el escusado-

-Eso no fue muy lindo sanguínea-

-Lo sé, yo no soy linda cuando hay luna llena-

-Nancy-san ¿Qué haces?-

-Allen, ve a ayudar a Lavi e Itzel, yo me quedo con Road-

-Pero Nancy-san, te ara pedazos-

-No, lo que me haría pedazos seria saber que van a rendir, saber o pensar que este es el fin, que crean en la mínima posibilidad de que estén a punto de morir porque… ¡Ese es mi trabajo! =^_^= jeje- Allen retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para darse cuenta de que la inocencia de Nancy comenzaba a ponerse roja

-# ¿Qué significa eso?# Nancy-san no puedo de…-

-¡Allen!, te dije que estoy bien, ahora vete-

-De acuerdo- Allen dio media vuelta y fue con Itzel y Lavi

-Tú ¿Qué relación tienes con Allen?-

-Es mi maestro, pero ese no es nuestro tema ¿O sí?-

-No, no lo es- dijo Road con un pequeño brillo en los ojos

-Una Noé celosa no se ve bien Road- dijo Nancy con tono burlón

-¿Y quien dice que estoy celosa?-

-¡Yo!- dijo Nancy provocando que la inocencia se hiciera una espada tan larga como la de Kanda.

-Muy bien, es multiusos, esto será divertido-

Mientras en la pelea de los demás, Allen llegaba hacia Tikky, que apenas se estaba auto-recuperando.

-¡Chaval!, hace cuanto que no te veía ¿Te gustaría morir enserio esta noche?- dijo Tikky dejando el sitio de pelea con Andrea y yendo directo a Allen

-No gracias-

-Si eso quieres…- Tikky se sumergió en el suelo y salió de tras de Allen –Me temo que no volverás a ver a tus amigos-

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Itzel tacleando a Tikky cubierta de fuego, Tikky se derrapo y volteo furioso a ver a Itzel y Allen

-Ya veo chaval, te resignas a morir-

-¡Por supuesto!, no estoy tan loco como para abandonar en un momento como este #No quiero volver a preocupar a todos#-

Mientras con Kanda, Andrea y Jasdebi

-¡Waaaaaa!- Jasdero había sido lanzado de cabeza hacia el suelo cortesía de Andrea haciendo que callera encima de Debitto

-Paka exorcista- dijo Debitto con la lengua de fuera y tratando de levantarse

-Esto se está poniendo bueno jiji- dijo Jasdero –una pelea justa con una exorcista muy fuerte jiji-

-Qué bueno que te guste pelear con migo, porque de esta no la libras sin un rasguño- dijo Andrea

-Sera fácil jiji-

-No cuenten con ello- dijo Kanda poniéndose al lado de Andrea –Ella no peleara sola-

-K-Kanda ¿Qué haces? Está es mi batalla-

-¡Que no ves que no quiero perder a mi aprendiz!-

-D-De acuerdo pelearemos juntos- Kanda y Andrea se pusieron espalda con espalda

-¡Maldita exorcista!- grita Tikky mientras intenta recuperar fuerzas

-Akumas nivel 3... Muerte al conde Tikky- dice Andrea con unos ojos sedientos de sangre. Los Akumas obedientes atacaron a Tikky hasta el punto de casi asesinarlo. El cual respondió vomitando sangre

-Me las pagaras un día pequeña sanguínea-Kanda aventó a Andrea atrás de el

-Eso sí logras tocar a mi aprendiz-

-#Waa dijo "mi" Kanda dijo "mi aprendiz"#

-¡Oigan no se olviden de nosotros!- Jasdebi comenzó a hacer berrinche al ver que Andrea y Kanda se concentraban en Tikky, en ese instante una llama paso quemando el cabello de Jasdero

-Hey, si quieren pelea, vengan acá -los llamo Itzel mientras que detrás de ella Lavi y Allen activaban sus inocencias

-Waaa los cabellos dorados de Dero- Jasdero miro a Itzel enfurecido -Tu me las pagaras- Debitto saco su pistola -cargando bomba morada lentes de broma- al instante Nadie supo donde quedaron los Noé, puesto que todos tenían los lentes de broma

-Itzel- grito Andrea enojada por que por su culpa ninguno sabia donde habían quedado los Noé

-Amm Itzel- llamo Nancy -si te importa estaba peleando con Road

-Etto...-Itzel comenzó a juntar sus dedos mientras hundía la cabeza-Gomenae, no creí que sacaran eso tan rápido-

-Ya nos dimos cuenta baka-le dijo Andrea mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca

-Pero no te pongas así...-

-¡QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ, SI TU...!-antes de que Andrea pudiera terminar de regañar a su prima la risa de los gemelos se escucho

-Jajajaja ustedes son divertidas Sanguíneas, lástima que vayamos a matarlas tan pronto- en ese instante la presencia de los gemelos se sintió detrás de Nancy y Andrea

-Rayos- dijeron al mismo tiempo para después ser aventadas a 5 metros lejos de los demás -Che, me las van a pagar- Andrea tocio sangre

-¡Andy! ¿! Estas bien!-

-Si eso creo Dars... ¡Nancy!- Andrea corrió a ver como estaba su hermana al notar que estaba siendo estrangulada por los gemelos -Mendigos no toquen a mi hermana. Nivel 2 contra los gemelos- señalo a los nivel 2 su objetivo mientras daba su último aliento de energía-

-Andrea- Grito Kanda mientras era seguido de Allen y Lavi para ir a atenderla a ella y su hermana

-¿Están bien?-Itzel ayudo a Nancy a pararse mientras Kanda sostenía a Andrea

-Sí, pero ya no me queda suficiente energía para pelear-le contesto Andy

-¿Y tu Storm?-

-Sí, estoy bien Darc no te preocupes-

-¿Como que no te queda energía Andy-chan?-infiere Lavi ignorante

-El control de los akumas requiere energía Lavi, y como podrás ver yo agote la mía en los nivel 3 y 2-dice intentando ponerse de pie pero cae-Mmmm-se sujeta el brazo izquierdo-#calambre#

-Mejor no hagas esfuerzos-le dijo Kanda mientras la sostenía para que pudiera levantarse

-Kanda tiene razón Andy, ya peleaste suficiente por hoy-le dijo su hermana mirándola preocupada

-Pero...-

-Pero nada.-la corto su prima con una mirada de no discutas- Ahora ¿cómo rayos nos quitamos estas cosas?-

-Es simple ganando un juego-dice Andrea señalando un juego gigante de ajedrez al cual le faltan piezas

-¿Un juego de ajedrez?-dice Allen un tanto confuso

-Jiji, si lo gran ganar el juego consideraremos la opción de liberarlos- dice Jasdero desde atrás de los exorcistas

-YO jugare-dice Lavi con mirada de esto es pan comido. Pero al voltear al tablero noto que faltaban 6 piezas

-Dios mío, ¿De casualidad ustedes han leído Harry Potter?-pregunto Itzel mirando hacia donde se escucho la voz

-¿Leer? ¿Nosotros? Jajajajajajajajaja- Jasdebi comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-¬_¬U Debí suponerlo-

-¿Que es Harry Potter Itzi-chan?-le pregunto confundido Lavi a la chica

-Luego te explico Lavi-chan- Itzel suspiro mirando el tablero-supongo que nosotros tenemos que ser las piezas...-

-Efectivamente Sanguínea, así que elija cada quien su posición-

-Ya se-dice Lavi impotente -Itzi-chan tú serás el alfil del rey, Allen tu y Nancy-chan serán las torres, Kanda será el caballo del rey mientras Andy-chan lo más recomendable es que se quede como la reina mientras yo el rey-mira a Itzel -no te preocupes Itzi-chan protegeré a tu prima-

-Si Lavi-chan-

* * *

**S: Konichiwa!**

**Nancy: Olass!**

**Lavi: Hola!**

**S: Esta vez nos toco contestar los rewis**

**Nancy: Así que empezemos**

**Lavi:**_** makuya-love**_

**S: Gracias por tu comen y si esa parte nos gusto muchito **

**Lavi: ¡Pero se me salió fue un accidente!**

**Nancy: Lo entendemos Lavi, tranquilo**

**Lavi: de acuerdo**

**S: y si, tendremos cuidado con los Noés lo prometo prometido…**_** deskdraik**_

**Nancy: gracias por eso jeje y si lo que hace la fuerza de voluntad es muy fuerte jajaja nos vemos! **

**S: suerte con tu proyecto jajaja**

**Nancy: **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **_

**Lavi: si nosotros también de vez en cuando los sentimos cortos pero no importa "somos valientes" …**

**S: bueno loco ya cállate**

**Nancy: si, esta bien que de repente Itzel te mime pero tampoco es para tanto**

**Lavi: que malas T_T**

**S: y con respecto a la especificaciones tengo planeado dibujarlas y subirlas para que las vean y se rian un poquito**

**Lavi: **_**Miranda Kliese **_

**Nancy y S: Olas!**

**Nancy: que bueno te te gusto el capi y los adultos siempre preguntan "que tienes?" o "que te pasa?" cuando uno se rie mucho jajajajaja esp es genial**

**Lavi: que bueno que estudies y esperamos que te libres de los estudios**

**Nancy: ya vi y todavía me quedan 2 semanas de clases T_T que malo T-T… X-Neira-X =)**

**S: oye grax por leer el fic vemos que lo estas empezando y dejame decirte que te divertiras… bueno tal vez lloren y esto va para todos porque hay partes que dicen "waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" pero con ganas**

**En el próximo capitulo….**

**Capitulo 13: **la primera misión (parte 3 Ajedrez)

-Debes seguir las reglas del juego, primero tienes que vencerme para poder avanzar-

-Tu peón H 8-

-¡Lavi has algo va directo a Andy!-

-¿Qué sucede, no te puedes mantener en pie?, ¡Lástima!- dijo atacando

-¡Andreaaaa!-

**Todos: Zayonara nos leemos luego!**


	14. Cap 13: P3: Ajedrez

**Reever: Maldito supervisor... cuando lo atrape**

**D: Reever, el ****dislcaimer****…**

**Reever: de acuerdo de acuerdo… Solo la historia y algunos personajes les pertenecen a las escritoras de esto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13:** la primera misión (parte 3 Ajedrez)

Yo sola estoy,  
No sé qué hacer.  
Quisiera apagar  
Mi dolor.

Mi rostro,  
Y tu voz  
Encenderán mi  
Corazón.

Solo quiero yo  
Despertar  
Y en tu brazo  
Acabar.  
Y sin darme  
Cuenta.

Solo quiero ya  
Despertar,  
Ver tu rostro  
En vida.

Déjame volver,  
La vida empezar,  
Voy a comenzar

Quiero ya despertar

Déjame llorar,  
No voy a olvidar,  
Debo comenzar  
Llegar al final  
Que solo tú me puedas mirar

Solo quiero yo despertar  
Y en tu brazo  
Acabar.  
Y sin darme  
Cuenta.  
Solo quiero ya  
Despertar,  
Ver tu rostro  
En vida

Déjame llorar,  
No voy a olvidar,  
Debo comenzar  
Ir y empezar

Deja de llorar,  
Voy a regresar,  
Y recomenzar  
Debo despertar.  
Quiero volverte a abrazar.

* * *

Mientras los demás exorcistas tomaban posición Lavi acompañaba lentamente a Andrea a su lugar mientras los Noés se preparaban para tirar asumiendo cada uno posiciones al igual que los exorcistas colocándose Road en el lugar de la Reina, Tikky en el de Rey y Jasdebi como las torres

-#Por favor que Lavi sea tan bueno jugando Ajedrez como Ron#- dijo Itzel con las manos en la cara

-Itzel deja de pensar en eso-la regaño su prima

-Perdón, no pude evitarlo...-

-Bien, ahora el blanco mueve primero, así que empiezan ellos-comento Lavi concentrado en el otro lado del tablero donde la primera ficha comenzaba a moverse un peón avanzo 2 casillas preparando para apuntar, luego un peón de Lavi movió pero el al avanzar disparo destruyendo el peón contrario

-Sugoi Lavi-chan-

-Dars-chan concéntrate- pidió Lavi un poco nervioso

-Si lo siento-

-Bien-dijo Road- peón H 5- las piezas comenzaron a moverse por el tablero, Lavi dirigía las fichas negras mientras que los Noé se turnaban para dirigir las blancas, Lavi era bastante bueno y evito durante un par de turnos mas mover a sus compañeros, hasta que no tuvo más remidió que comenzar a mover las –demás piezas

-Allen avanza tienes campo libre para comer ese alfil-

-Si-Allen activo la inocencia y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo destruyo el alfil

-Reina destruye a la torre-anuncio Tikky

-¡Allen!- grito Nancy isterica

-Tranquila Nancy-chan-la calmo Lavi

Road avanzo directo hacia Allen, el joven exorcista activo su inocencia de inmediato y se preparo para luchar, -juju, ahora empieza lo divertido-dijo la Noé con una inmensa sonrisa al llegar frente a Allen, la casilla se amplió un poco dando espacio suficiente para que ambas piezas cupieran, Allen activo su inocencia y Road saco unas cuantas velas, y ambos comenzaron a pelear por el lugar.

-Ei Road-llamo Tikky-Procura no matarlo-

-Jeh no lo hare Tikky-pon-

-#Rayos no puedo ir a ayudar a Allen, y tampoco puedo descuidar a Andy que hago#-pensaba Nancy muy preocupada tanto por Allen como por su hermana

-¿Lista Nancy-chan?-pregunto Lavi y Nancy asintió-Torre B 6-

Nancy avanzo con cuidado hasta el punto que Lavi le había indicado

-Debbi come esa torre-le dijo Jasdero a su hermano

-¡Con gusto!-el Noé avanzo hasta el punto donde se encontraba Nancy, al igual que en la casilla de Allen y Road el espacio se agrando

-Mucho gusto sanguínea- Debitto hizo una reverencia burlona al mismo instante en el que atacaba a Nancy

-Aggg-Nancy tocio sangre-Me las pagaras por herir a mis amigos #Soné como Lenalee, ¡qué miedo!#-

-Enserio sanguínea creo serás tú la que va a pagar por irrumpir nuestra misión-

-¡Nancy-san!-grito Allen intentando ir a ayudar a su compañera. Pero Road no lo dejo

-Debes seguir las reglas del juego Allen-

-¿Las reglas?-

-Sí, primero tienes que vencerme para poder avanzar-

-De acuerdo...- el movimiento en ambos lados del tablero ceso mientras ambas batallas se desarrollaban

-#Nancy...#-pensó Andrea invocando la inocencia hermana-#...Black-Rose actívate# la rosa de Nancy se activo dándole la oportunidad de ganar inmediatamente contra Debitto. La inocencia de Nancy se volvió a convertir en un arco y varias rosas salieron disparadas contra su oponente, el Noé cayo del cuadro y desapareció del tablero de juego y apareció en la orilla donde lo que quedaba de las piezas capturadas por Lavi se encontraban

-¡DEBBI!-Dero miro con furia a Nancy quien sonrió por su victoria.

-#Itzel... Fénix dorado actívate#- pensó Nancy cuando...

-Itzi-chan avanza G 2-

-Si-al avanzar se dio cuenta de que le tocaba pelear con Jasdero, pero su inocencia ya esta activada-Fénix... Guantes de fuego-

El no se encontraba aun preparado del todo, pero aun así disparo rápidamente

-¡Bomba Roja!-el proyectil se dirigió contra la mayor de las primas quien simplemente extendió sus manos y atrapo el proyectil en una esfera de fuego

-¿Qué pasa Dero? ¿No eres tan fuerte con tu hermano fuera del juego?-la esfera aumento rápidamente de tamaño -será mejor que te reúnas con el- dijo en son de burla lanzando rápidamente la esfera hacia el Noé, quien salió del cuadro y apareció junto a su hermano. Sin embargo un par de casillas más allá la pelea entre Road y Allen se ponía cada vez más dura

-¿Que pasa Allen-kun? ¿Ya no puedes pelear?-Allen jadeante respiraba constantemente mientras luchaba por vencer a la pequeña de los Noé

-Claro que puedo- le contesto Allen-#no puedo perder, todos los demás han ganado su pelea#-Allen ataco con su Crown Clown logrando solo atravesar a Road.

-Allen, sabes que no me puedes dañar con eso...-la Noé sonrió-creo que es hora de acabar con este juego-dijo lanzando hacia el exorcista una serie de velas, Allen las esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Sin darse cuenta de que Road lo estaba empujando poco a poco fuera del cuadro

-¡Allen ten cuidado te saldrás del cuadro!-grito Nancy al notar las intenciones de Road

-No seas metiche "Nancy-san"- dijo Road

-Solo si dejas de hacer trampa- le contesto Nancy

En ese instante Allen aprovecho para aventar a Road fuera del cuadro haciendo que quedara del otro lado del tablero donde esperaban los restos de las piezas blancas

Al verse fuera del tablero Road no pudo evitar mirar con furia a Nancy. En el tablero permanecían por parte de las blancas 6 peones, los caballos, y un alfil además de Tikky que era el único Noé que quedaba, y por parte de las negras aunque solo conservaban 3 peones de las demás piezas solo habían perdido un alfil y otro caballo, permaneciendo los 6 exorcistas en el juego.

-Tu peón H 8-Ordeno Tikky notando la hermosa desventaja de Andrea

Andrea estaba totalmente descubierto en todo sentido

-¡Lavi has algo va directo a Andy!-gritaron muy histéricas Itzel y Nancy mientras ella apenas recuperaba algo de energía

Cuando intentaron hacer algo para evitar que el peón atacara a Andrea fue demasiado tarde. El peón había atacado antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo

-¡ANDY! #LIA POR FAVOR ACTIVATE#- Gritaron y pensaron al mismo tiempo Itzel y Nancy para sorpresa de todos la inocencia de Andrea se convirtió en un escudo que destruyo la pieza para después volver a desactivarse, Andrea perdió la poca energía que había recuperado pero aun así con un poco de esfuerzo pudo mantenerse de pie todo el mundo se quedo callado unos momentos sin saber que decir.

-#¿Cómo es eso posible? Andy-chan ya no tenia energía...#-Lavi no creía lo que acaba de pasar cuando de reojo su mirada capto algo que llamo su atención-#Itzi-chan y Nancy-chan parecen cansadas, aunque hace unos momentos se encontraban perfectamente ¿será que..?.#-

-¡Paka Ugisagi! ¡Dinos quien se mueve de una vez!-Kanda saco al sucesor de Bookman de sus pensamientos

-A, sí, lo siento, Nancy-chan D 5-

-Si-respondió Nancy con su energía normal

-Espera Lavi-dijo Andrea sorprendiéndolos a todos-Si me lo permites seré yo quien avance-

-Pero... Andy-chan...-

-Por favor, te lo pido no sé porque pero siento que yo puedo hacer el Jaque- Lavi asintió con la mirada mientras Nancy e Itzel no lo aprobaban

Andrea avanzo hasta donde dijo Lavi

-#Lavi te matare si algo le pasa a mi hermana#-pensaba Nancy con una mirada completamente -atemorizante, el martillo se estremeció un poco mientras Lavi lo veía extrañado

-#Puedo ganar, puedo ganar, ¡Puedo ganar!#- pensaba Andrea mientras avanzaba hacia Tikky

-Así, que ¿aun te queda energía pequeña sanguínea?-le pregunto Tikky en son de burla cuando Andrea se coloco frente a el

-#Pakaprendiz, más te vale salir bien de esta#-

-Lo hare Kanda, y no me digas así-

-#Vamos Andy, tu puedes#-

-#Cosas buenas, piensa en cosas buenas# ¿Listo Tikky?-

-Yo estoy listo desde haces más de media hora- rio Tikky sacando una tesse que se convirtió en su escudo, Andrea activo su inocencia que tambaleaba un poco -¿Qué sucede, no te puedes mantener en pie?, ¡Lástima!- dijo Tikky atacando a Andrea

-¡Andreaaaa!- gritaron a coro Itzel y Nancy -¡Ck!- las dos chicas se encogieron y cayeron al suelo desmayadas, sus inocencias fueron en forma de luz hacia Andrea

-¡Chicas!- gritaron Allen y Lavi, Kanda estaba más concentrado en la pelea de Andy tras pasar un tiempo Tikky empezó a hablar con Andrea

-Dime, pequeña sanguínea -Andrea lo miro un tanto extrañada-¿Si tu mueres la fusión de tu inocencia se detendrá?-

-Como no se dé que me hablas entonces no te puedo responder-

-¿No sabes?-Tikky miro extrañado a la exorcista-Vaya que lastima...-

-Si ¿verdad?- le pregunto Andrea sarcástica-Pero mejor dejémonos de charlas y dediquémonos a la pelea-

-Jajajajajajaja ¿De verdad quieres luchar con migo en ese estado?-río Tikky sorprendido

-Mmm por lo que veo no quieres perder de nuevo ante una sanguina-dijo Andrea, Tikky la miro molesto

-No me tomes a la ligera-

-Tú no me tomes a mí a la ligera-dijo Andrea tirando por un lado un pedazo de akuma que aun sangraba-Sabes la inocencia es algo maravilloso, solamente atravesar un cuerpo te da la oportunidad de tomar toda su energía-

-Claro...-Tikky movió la mano restándole importancia -mejor déjate de discursos y pelea- Tras estas palabras Tikky se lanzo contra la pequeña dispuesto a derrotarla de un golpe. Andrea se preparo para recibir el impacto, en ese momento las Inocencias que habían salido de su hermana y su prima llego a ella, creándose un muro de rosas negras en llamas alrededor de Andrea.

-Che... ¡¿No hay un momento en el que dejes de eludirme?-

-Pobre Tikky-dijo Andrea atravesando el muro- No le gusta ser ignorado-dijo mientras con su mano le daba unos cuantos golpes en la cara-A mi me parece que está muy mal acostumbrado-

-¡Basta!- grito Tikky lanzándose sobre Andrea, el cual al darle una patada a Andrea en el estomago aprovecho también para hacer que vomitara sangre.

-Esto me lo pagas-dijo Andrea furiosa disparando unas cuantas estrellas, Tikky las esquivo fácilmente y miro a la pequeña con burla

-¿Solo eso tienes?-

-No- en ese momento una nueva ronda de estrellas atacaron a Tikky el Noé volvió a esquivarlas fácilmente, volteo para burlarse de nuevo cuando un montón inesperado de Rosas Negras en llamas lo tomaron por sorpresa, empujándolo poco a poco al límite del cuadro

-¡Eso es trampa!-grito desesperado. En ese momento Andrea ataco por sorpresa

-Inocencia, Modo Ballest- la cara de Tikky se puso azul -Estrella divina 2ª ilusión control Noé- en ese momento los poderes de Tikky hicieron que no se pudiera mover o atravesar cualquier objeto -A ver qué tal un golpe directo- dijo Andrea atacando a Tikky donde Allen lo había cortado en el arca

Tikky salió disparado fuera del cuadro con cara de dolor.

-Jaque Mate-sonrió Andrea, en ese instante el tablero y las piezas desaparecieron, las Inocencias de Nancy e Itzel volvieron a transformarse en luz y volvieron a sus dueñas, en cuanto estas desaparecieron Andy sintió que todas sus fuerzas volvían a fallar, estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió unos brazos que la sostenían.

-Andrea… ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto un preocupado Kanda

-¡Nancy-san!- dijo Allen acercándose a Nancy y recogiéndola del suelo

-¡Itzi-chan!- le siguió Lavi levantando la cabeza de Itzel y retirando cabellos de su rostro pálido y frio en ese instante las dos inocencias llegaron de nuevo con sus respectivas dueñas, rodeándolas por unos segundos de luz, en el cuello de Itzel apareció el dije y con Nancy su cinturón. Poco a poco el color fue regresando al rostro de las chicas, como si el regreso de sus inocencias les hubiera devuelto la energía, poco a poco las chicas fueron abriendo sus ojos apareciendo en ellos una luz color rojo.

-Un perro con los ojos de fuera y su cerebro colgando por una oreja- dijo Nancy al recobrar la conciencia

-¡Nancy-san despertaste...y estas bien!- dijo Allen al notar que sus sadismo había vuelto con ella

-Lavi-chan...hola- dijo Itzel acariciando el rostro de Lavi

-Itzi-chan… ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Lavi preocupado sosteniendo la mano de la chica en su rostro

-Eso creo...-la chica intento sentarse con un poco de dificultad-¿Que paso? ¿Ganamos?-

Lavi sonrió-Si-

-Eres genial jugando-le dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Que enternecedor...-una voz llamo la atención de todo, los Noé miraban la escena con burla-temo decirles que esto todavía no acaba-

-Ustedes malditos engendros sin sentimientos- dijo Nancy levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado pero igual tan adolorida como Itzel y Andrea.

-Ups, creo que ya ganamos- dijo Andrea un tanto débil

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Cuando Nancy se enoja es mucho peor que yo, créeme- la cara de Kanda mostro un asombro increíble

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, mucho peor...- Andrea miro a Nancy y pudo observar que un aura más negra, que la que ella desprendía, comenzaba a aparecer al rededor de Nancy -... jeje, aunque deteste decirlo pero los Noés se metieron en un grave lio-

-¿¡Como se les ocurre dañar a mi hermana, bola de inútiles buenos para nada!- los ojos de Nancy se ponían de un color rojo -¡Se las verán con migo ustedes bola de Pakas!- Nancy se lanzo a la caza de algunos Noés con su espada color rojo vivo e hiriendo a varios de los Noés que estaban ahí, habiendo vuelto al suelo Nancy pudo observar el daño -¿¡Les va gustando!-los Noés viendo sus heridas que meritaban medalla le gritaron

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡PUES QUE BIEN!- Allen y los demás miraba con asombro a Nancy

-N-no bromeabas- le dijo Kanda a Andrea

-Claro que no-le dijo la pequeña

-Es difícil que Nancy se enoje, pero cuando lo hace, su lado sádico va más allá de las palabras-confirmo Itzel mirando a su prima pelear.

La mediana seguía atacando a los Noés sin tregua alguna, y ninguno de ellos era capaz de parar si quiera un ataque de la furiosa exorcista

-No sé como sentirme- dijo Allen -si feliz porque mi aprendiz va muy bien o preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle-

-Definitivamente ninguna de las dos- le dijo Itzel -cuando ella esta así es mejor mantenerte neutro, podría hacerte cualquier cosa-

-Wow interesante- dijo Lavi recordando cuando las inocencias se fusionaban

-¿Qué es interesante?-pregunto Itzel, Lavi miro a su aprendiz un momento, y decidiendo rápidamente que era mejor hablar primero con el Panda y con Komui respondió rápidamente

-Ese lado oscuro de Nancy- la exorcista lo miro un momento más para después concentrarse de nuevo en su prima al igual que los demás, aunque parecía que a Nancy le iba bien no podía quitarse el sentimiento de preocupación que la invadía en esos momentos

-# ¿Como, como se atrevieron a lastimar a mi hermana, como?# ¡¿Cómo?- grito Nancy casi arrebatándole el brazo a Tikky con sus propias manos al azotarlo contra una roca

-¡Esta chica está loca!- dijo Tikky con la mitad de la manga y poniéndose de pie

-Y apenas empiezo- dijo Nancy apareciendo detrás de el

-¿Y por qué solo contra mí?-

-Porque tú la heriste más que alguno otro "Tikkypaka"-

-¿Tikkypaka?- repitió Jasdero en forma de burla

-#¡ Esa maldita sanguínea, tratar así a Tikky!#- pensaba Road con furia

-Tranquila Road…-dijo Nancy de vuelta en tierra –tengo algo para ti también- Nancy se lanzo hacia Road pero fue detenida por un listón blanco en su muñeca -¡ ¿Pero qué…?- Nancy volvió a tierra

-¡Allen!- le grito Itzel -¿Estás loco?-

-No- respondió Allen –solo no puedo dejar pelear a Nancy-san así, guiada por la ira- Allen comenzó a tirar de su Crow Clown que tenia sujeta a Nancy.

-#Esto no está bien#- pensó Andrea -#Si Nancy se enoja con Allen terminara hiriéndolo profundamente y no físicamente#-

-¿¡Qué demonios…!- dijo Nancy forcejeando para liberarse ¡Suel…!- de pronto la ira del lugar se calmo, la inocencia de Nancy volvió a su color y sus ojos igual

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ALLEN?- grito Road con cara de sorpresa

-Nancy-san, por favor, deja de actuar así, esa no eres tú- dijo Allen abrazando a Nancy quien se sonrojo levemente

-Gracias por preocuparte Allen- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo –ahora debemos… ¡CUIDADO!- Nancy empujo bruscamente a Allen quien quedo demasiado apartado del resto

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Nancy-san!- grito Allen al ver a Nancy cara a cara con Road quien ardía en celos y furia

-¿Qué te pasa Road? ¿Celosa?- le dijo Nancy

-Paka exorcista-Road junto varias de sus velas alrededor dispuesta a atacar

-A quien le dices "paka exorcista" tu maldita Noé rellena de celos que no sabe amar, son celos y que todo lo quiere para ella misma-grito Andrea enfurecida con Road-Si alguien es paka entonces eres tu Road Kamelot-

-Andrea ¿qué haces?- le susurro Kanda

-Interrumpió el momento emotivo de mi hermana, el primero qué tuvo desde que llegamos aquí- Andrea se puso de pie y se tambaleo mucho más que Nancy, de repente una pared de llamas encerró a Andrea y Kanda

-¡Está es la pelea de Nancy y Road, no debemos meternos!- le grito Itzel a un lado de Lavi

-Gracias Darc- le dijo Nancy mientras se concentraba en que Road no atacara a nadie más

-Cierto, está es pelea mía y de la sanguínea, que nadie se entrometa- dijo Road tomando una de sus velas

-Bueno, si así vamos a jugar- Nancy tomo la espada que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a birlar, se empezó a hacer más chica hasta un punto que termino por dividirse

-¿Qué está haciendo?- se pregunto Allen a la misma distancia, la espada se había convertido en un par de dagas negras con la rosa como emblema

-Me pregunto…- dijo Nancy viendo su nueva arma -¿A qué sabrá la sangre de un Noé?- termino viendo a Road con ojos sedientos de sangre y gritos de Road

-¿A qué te refieres sanguínea?- dijo Road torciendo la cabeza

-Nada solo que vas a acabar como el Bookman… con un parche en tu ojo- dijo lanzándose al ataque contra la Noé

-¡CK! Maldita- dijo Road cayendo de rodillas y goteando por las costillas mientras Nancy (atrás de ella), lamia la navaja de la daga con los ojos cerrados

-Mmm, terroríficamente… ¡DULCE!- dijo con una cara de maniática, mientras todos la miraban con la cara azul, incluidos los Noé –jejehjejeh, si vieran su cara- dijo Nancy viendo a los Noés

-¡Road enciérrala en uno de tus sueños!-le grito Jasdebi

-¡Buena idea Jasdebi!- dijo Road levantándose

-¡Mal concejo Jasdebi!- le grito Nancy mientras Road la encerraba en sus sueños

-Sanguínea… no te escondas- decía Road recorriendo todo el lugar

-¿Quién dice que me escondo?- pregunto Nancy sentada en un peluche enorme

-Muy bien comencemos el juego- le dijo Road, mientras comenzaban a parecer paredes en todas direcciones- este es un laberinto debes salir de el para encontrar la llave y abrir la puerta para salir y ayudar a tus amigos-

-¿Tan simple?- dijo Nancy sin pararse del peluche

-Sí, comienza- dijo Road desapareciendo

-Muuuy biieen- dijo Nancy sin pararse del peluche.

Pasaron 10 min y Nancy no se movía…

Pasaron 20 min y Nancy seguía sin moverse…

-¡Sanguínea muévete!-

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Qué no quieres salir de aquí?-

-Sí-

-Pues has el menor esfuerzo de moverte-

-Pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?- dijo Road apareciendo de nuevo

-¿Qué forma tiene la llave?-

-¡Es como cualquier llave!-

-De acuerdo- Nancy se volteo y sus dagas las enterró en la cabeza del peluche, al peluche le comenzó a salir sangre color blanco, las giro como si estuviera dibujando un ojo, al acabar saco el pedazo de piel y metió sus manos en el interior

-¡¿Qué haces sanguínea?-

-Busco la llave ¿No ves?- Nancy saco una de sus manos y dentro estaba una llave -¿De casualidad es esté la llave?- dijo bajándose del peluche

-S-sí, ¿pero por qué hiciste eso?-

-Desde que me senté sentí algo duro-

-Muy bien ahora debes encontrar la puerta- dijo desapareciendo las paredes y metiéndola en lo que parecía un hotel – con cuidado que hay algún loco suelto-

-#Esto se parece al hotel de la película "el resplandor"# si estoy en lo correcto debe estar en la parte donde…- Nancy no pudo terminar porque de inmediato se escucho una puerta de madera romperse con un hacha -¡Wii! La parte del baño con el hacha- Nancy se fue corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, se acerco y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro al señor- Disculpa ¿Me prestas tu hacha?- dijo con un dulce voz

-¿Tú qué haces aquí si se supone que no hay nadie en el hotel por la tormenta?- dijo dándose la vuelta y amenazándola con el hacha

-Responde a mi pregunta maldito pedazo de basura, ¿Me prestas tu hacha?-

-¿¡Como que pedazo de basura!- dijo levantando el hacha -¿No te enseñaron a respetar?- el hombre la ataco con el hacha, pero Nancy lo esquivo con suma facilidad

-Usare medidas drásticas =^-^= - dijo Nancy activando su inocencia en forma de dagas y una la clavo en el estomago del hombre provocando que esté espesara a babear sangre

-¡Te- te matare ni-niña!-

-Segunda medida drástica ^-^ - dijo Nancy abriendo sus ojos como maniática mientras enterraba la segunda daga en el cráneo del hombre mientras le salpicaba de sangre en la cara- ¡Jajajajajajaja! , gracias por el hacha- Nancy se dio la vuelta y se fue por el camino por donde había llegado –Muy bien ¿ahora a donde voy?- dijo Nancy mientras arrastraba el hacha…

Por petición de todos (hasta los Noés) Road había puesto un holograma inmenso de lo qué hacia Nancy, por lo tanto todos se encontraban casi vomitando por la escena ya que después de irse Nancy el cerebro del señor comenzó a salir por el pequeño agujerito que le hiso Nancy

-ok, oírselo decir a Nancy no me preocupa, lo hace todo el tiempo... pero verlo en verdad es asqueroso... #Aunque se ve genial#-comento Itzel viendo el holograma

-see estoy de acuerdo...-le contesto su prima

-¿En lo que dije o lo que pensé?-

-Ambas...-

-Road... ¿No podrías mejor enseñarnos lo que hace la sanguínea?- le pregunto Tikki que había desviado la vista de la pantalla

-Jeh, claro que puedo-dijo con tono un poco harto de tanta sangre. Al instante Nancy estaba golpeando una puerta que al parecer estaba sangrando a cada golpe de la sanguínea

-¡Bravo Nancy, esa es mi hermanita!-grito Andrea mientras Nancy desviaba la mirada y saludaba a Andrea que según ella estaba detrás

-No se supone que Andrea-chan no era sádica-comento Lavi mientras veía Kanda

-Se supone, pero es igual de sádica que su hermana-

-¿Si?-

-Si solo que no es como Nancy que lo demuestra cada oportunidad...-

-Esas dos me dan miedo...-Lavi volteo a ver a Itzel que también veía la escena

-¿Sabes? eso de la puerta sangrante se ve genial-comento en ese instante la mayor

-Mejor dicho las tres...-

Andrea se volvió a los 3

-¿Qué? ¿Mucha sangre?-

-Neee, bueno solo un poco-dijo Allen con la cara verde...

* * *

**Lavi: hola!**

**Itzel: Konichiwa!**

**D: que tal! Esta vez nosotros contestaremos los Reviews**

**Lavi: así que empecemos… **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Itzel: Sip, se vienen con todo, y eso que esto está empezando.**

**D: Gracias por tu Review, y disfruta tus merecidas vacas.**

**Lavi: **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**I: olvídalo**

**Itzel: bueno oye no te enojes...**

**Andrea e I: No claro tiene derecho cuando se entere lo que pasará en la luna llena...**

**Lavi: oigan déjenos contestar**

**I: quien me lo ordena?**

**Lavi: Yo**

**I:y yo digo no a si que me quedo**

**Andrea: jajaja eso es lo me encanta de ti siempre cumples lo que quieres**

**Lavi: **_**Makuya-love**_

**Andrea: gracias, gracias esa fuerza que vez es solo una pequeña parte de...**

**I: ni digas que si yo no te enseño a usar mi Lía no sabes ni que paro hace**

**Andrea: si lo admito no se usar a Lía y ni es mia me la presto la autora del cuento**

**I: así me gusta**

**Andrea: ^-^**

**D: **_**deskdraik**_

**Lavi: etto…gracias por tu apoyo.. **

**Itzel: sip mi maestro es el mejor (lo abraza posesivamente)**

**Andrea: ¿Estas celosa verdad?**

**Itzel (voltea hacia otro lado y se sonroja): n-no, no estoy celosa**

**I: aja… claro…**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Capitulo 14: La primera misión (parte 4, sádicas sanguíneas)**

-¡Detenla por favor! ¡Evita que siga peleando cuando salga la luna llena!-

-¿Por qué, que pasara cuando salga la luna? Dime-

-Algo muy malo-

-¿Miedo Road?-

-Eso quisieras, hoy no será tu día, sanguínea-

-Quizá tengas razón... Hoy no será mi día-Nancy sonrió sádicamente -será mi noche-

En ese momento la luna llena comenzó a salir en el cielo

**D: nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Todos: Sayo!**


	15. Cap 14: P4: Sadicas Sanguineas

**Reveer: Bueno creo que ya saben que..(ve algo moverse en una esquina) SI! (se hecha a correr tras el)**

**Johny: Reveer-san? Reveer-san? ****¿adonde se fue?**

**(voz de D):Johny el Disclaimer**

**Johny: De acuerdo… La mayoría de los personajes y lugares de esta historia le pertenecen a Hoshino**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: **

La primera misión (parte 4, sádicas sanguíneas)

* * *

_Boa "Eien"_

_(Nota de I: bno como a mi prima se le antojo hacer esto les dejo el link del video "__http :/ www .youtube .com / watch?v=9-Yt7qFY3bc&feature=PlayList&p=A28FDBD6556F07C7&playnext_from=PL&playnext=1&index=48")_

_Watashi no yubi wa_

_Kitto_

_Kimi no hoho ni_

_Sotto_

_Fureru tame dake ni_

_Atte_

_Fureru tame dake ni_

_Atte_

_Kagayaku tsuki wa _

_Kitto_

_Kimi to isho ni_

_Zutto_

_Miyageru tame dake ni_

_Atte no_

_Kujikesou na_

_Toki ni_

_Itsumo tonari_

_Ni ite_

_Waratte kureta miki wa_

_Mou_

_Inai n da_

_Poro, poro te hira kara_

_Koboreru kanashij my love_

_Konya kono machi de tabun Watashi ichiban_

_Naaiteiiru !_

_Kimi ni aisareta kara_

_Watashi wa watashi ni nareta_

_Toki wo hakobu kaze yo_

_Yo doukaano hi no_

_Eeien woo!_

_

* * *

_La batalla se hallaba en un tiempo fuera, al menos para la mayoría, mientras Nancy intentaba salir del mundo de Road, con bastante éxito, provocando asco en algunos, miedo en otros y emoción en un par en especial...

-Sabes, ver a Nancy en el mundo de Road, es mucho mejor que todos mis libros y películas de terror juntos...-Comento Itzel

-Sí, pero no es mejor que el "Bombonete" de Johnny Deep -en ese instante a Andrea se le empezó a hacer agua la boca al igual que a Itzel, mientras Lavi estaba a su lado con un vaso en cada una

-"¡Vasito para la baba!"-en ese instante reaccionaron las 2. Pero Itzel solo le agradeció a Lavi mientras Andrea lo miraba feo

-Que malo eres Lavi, me sacaste de mi mundo, ¡Con Johnny Deep!-dijo señalándolo amenazantemente. Aun que no lo pareció Kanda, se molesto por la forma en la que Andrea decía eso

-TSK-al exorcista le salía una vena de la frente-¿Quién es Johnny Deep?-

-Aaa... umm...anno...Etto...are...-Andrea no tenía ni como excusarse

-Es un actor muy famoso de nuestra dimensión- soltó rápido Itzel para salvar a su prima

-Ssssi, eso mero que dijo mi prima #fiuu eso estuvo cerca#-Dijo Andrea mientras le caían gotas en la cabeza

-#Voy a asesinar un día a ese tal Johnny Deep#-Pensó Kanda (Aunque no lo admitiera) con aires de celos

-¡Ni se te ocurra, que te matamos antes de que le pongas una mano enzima!-amenazaron Itzel y Andy logrando que el exorcista se pusiera azul

-Mejor veamos lo que hace Nancy-chan-cambio de tema Lavi también un tanto celoso volteando a la pantalla

-¿Uh? ¿Onee-chan?-los ojos de Andrea se abrieron de par en par-¡Onee-chan!-se volvió a la pantalla y espantada por la seguridad de su hermana corrió hasta donde Road, logrando romper su concentración y liberando a su hermana

-¡Oye! , yo quería salir por mi cuenta-dijo señalándose

-Lo siento me espante te tardaste en salir-

-Tú sabes que yo siempre me tardo en hacer lo que tengo que hacer pero cuando lo hago es un arte, y cuando me tardo es por qué lo hago con estilo-

-Sí, pero me preocupaste-

-Ya lo dijiste ¬¬ -

-Pero es enserio, te tardaste-

-¡Por que lo hago con estilo!-

-Pero te...-

-Sí, sí, sí, ya dejen de pelearse-Interrumpió Itzel metiéndose entre ellas

-Estas bien Nancy-san-dijo Allen

-Si estoy bien, no hay momento en el que me allá sentido mejor- dijo tomando el hacha y volviéndola a estrellar en la puerta

-Q-que bueno jeje- dijo Allen titubeando porque la cara de Nancy se llenaba de manchas de sangre por culpa de la puerta

-#A veces Nancy-chan no parece humana, si no... Otra cosa#- pensó Lavi mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espina se le ponía la piel de gallina

-Lavi no pienses eso de mi hermana, ella es... humana- dijo Andrea tratando de guardar la sorpresa que le tenían a Road y los demás

-¡Maldita exorcista!-Road estaba fuera de sí, pues la sanguínea, le había ganado en su propio juego, había lastimado a su familia y además le estaba quitando a SU Allen.-Me las vas a pagar-

-¡Nancy! ¡Cuidado!-

-¿¡Qué yo qué!- dijo Nancy volteando para darse cuenta de que Road estaba a punto de atacarla por todo lo que había hecho y por más quitarle SU Allen

-¡Maldita sanguínea vampireza piromaniaca sangrienta sádica!-

-Wow, te aprendiste todo #aunque no en ese orden#, ¿Por qué tan enojada?-

-Lastimaste a Tikky, mis hermanos y hermanas Noé y me quitaste a MI Allen-

-¡ ¿De cuándo acá es tuyo? Según lo veo el te odia más que otra cosa en este mundo- la cara de Road mostraba visible desagrado ante el comentario de Nancy

-Uhhmm, pues según parece a ti nada más te trae como un vil entretenimiento ¿No crees?-Nancy se sintió ofendida y al mismo tiempo enfurecida-

-Si crees que te vas a quedar con Mi por que es Mi Allen, estas muy equivocada Road-Ambas se miraron mientras sacaban chispas

-Creo que la protagonista de mi cuento va a morir antes de tiempo-Dijo por desgracia muy alto Andrea

-¿"PROTAGONISTA"?-Dijeron los 3 maestros al unisonó

-¿Uh?... ¿Are?-los miro muy confundida-¿YO dije protagonista Hontoni?

-Si tú dijiste "Creo que la protagonista de mi cuento va a morir antes de tiempo"-dijo Kanda súper confundido

-Nah, ¿YO?-se señalo-¿Cómo están locos yo no dije nada?-

-Deja de llevarme la contraria-exigió Kanda

-No te estoy llevando la contraria-

-Sí, si estas-

-No, no estoy-

-Que si-

-Y que yo digo que no-

-Lo que pasa es que a Andy le gusta escribir cuentos con personas que conoce*... -Salvo rápidamente Itzel- y como hemos oído hablar bastante de los Noé en la orden, empezó a escribir de eso-

-¿De verdad Andy-chan?-

-Sip-confirmo la pequeña-pero no se los enseño a nadie-añadió al ver que Lavi abría la boca para decir algo

-Mejor dejémonos de tonterías y sigamos el ejemplo de Allen-Itzel señalo al exorcista que era el único que no había perdido detalle de la batalla entre Nancy y Road

-No... Que S·%$&$Q"%$·&$·... ahorita me encargo de darle una paliza a Road- dijo Andrea, se calmo antes de soltar las verdades de Road. Kanda la miro extrañado

-¿Segura estas bien Pakaprendiz?-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!-Andrea exploto por la mitad-No importa lo que sea hay que ayudar a mi hermana-

-#¿Cómo de un ánimo horrendo cambio a una niña feliz y preocupada por su hermana?#- pensó Lavi por su lado

-Viene de familia-le susurro Itzel- Igual, no pienso dejar a mi prima sola, vamos-

Las dos primas se prepararon para atacar a Road, seguidas de sus maestros y Allen, pero no contaban con que

-¡BOMBA VERDE!- Tres enormes burbujas atraparon a los cinco exorcistas dos en cada una-Esta pelea es de Road y la sanguínea mediana-

-Ggg... Go puedgo gespigaj- decía Lavi

-Gme signto cjomo si me pjecionajan los pujmones-dijo Allen, mientras que en la batalla de Nancy ella no se contuvo en gritarle algo a Road

-¡Lo que tú no aguantas es que el me quiera más que a ti!- Nancy lanzo a Road con su arma que se transformo en una espada nuevamente -A como yo lo veo tu lo has torturado y masacrado en vez de quererlo-

-Ese es mi deber- Contesto Road -Soy una Noé, el un exorcista-

-Una razón más por la que estas celosa...-

-NO ESTOY CELOSA, igual "Nancy-san" mejor deja de hablar y dedícate a pelear-

-Pensé que lo estábamos haciendo desde hace 30min.-

-¡No era enserio!- dijo Road abalanzándose sobre de Nancy y ella la esquivaba aunque le costó un trozo de vestido

-¡Arruinaste mi traje!...-

-Og, og- dijo Andrea -Eso egta malo, esctiendete- dijo Andrea mientras su estrella se expandía y los liberaba a ella y Kanda -¡Ven, ven, ven! ¡Corree!- Andrea libero a los demás y corrieron detrás de ella

-¿Qué sucede Andrea?- dijo Itzel

-Road le rompió el traje a Nancy-

-Está perdida-

-¿Porque lo dicen?-pregunto Lavi sorprendido

-Porque, uno de los principales puntos para convivir con Nancy es "Nunca te metas con su ropa" y Road acaba de romperla-

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Allen muy interesado

-Solo mira- En la batalla si antes la batalla estaba pareja en esos momentos Nancy estaba tomando una gran ventaja pues sus ataques eran más fuertes que nunca

-¡MUERETE DE LA FORMA MÁS INDESCRIPTIBLE! # Ya había logrado un "strike" de Allen#MUERETE-

-#Demonios, sus ataques son más poderosos ¿Pero por qué?# Kyyyyaaaa- Road había salido volando por un ataque directo de Nancy en su estomago

-La forma indescriptible seria la que ella más adora- dijo Andrea

-¿Y cuál sería esa Andy-chan?- pregunto Lavi

-Una que ella misma puso en mi libro-

-¿Es sádica?-pregunto Allen

-Demasiado, casi vomito cuando lo leí-

-La verdad a mi me pareció genial...-comento Itzel-pero aun así esto no será bonito...

-No puede ser tan malo...-

-Lo que sucedió hace un rato con el tipo del hacha no es nada contra lo que viene...-

-O-O GULP-La cara de los otros exorcistas se puso azul en ese instante

-¿Tan así es?-pregunto Allen

-Así o peor, pero no hay que desviarnos del tema- dijo Itzel -solo hay que vigilar que Road no sangre-

-¿Sangrar?, ¿por qué?-pregunto Allen

-Le dan ataques sanguíneos, no se contiene de verla y tiene que probarla- dijo Andrea

-¿Que es un ataque sanguíneo Andy-san?-pregunto Allen para recordarse nunca sangrar

-Un impulso incontrolable de querer beber sangre-

-Últimamente basta una gota de sangre para desencadenarlo-dijo Itzel

-No por nada lo de "sádica vampireza piromaniaca sangrienta"-dijo Andrea

-Además hay Luna llena...-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Allen

-Que eso aumenta el impulso...-

-# ¡Wow!, Nancy-chan una tipo vampireza con inocencia, un producto divino, esto se está poniendo raro#-

-¿Qué sucede Lavi? Te veo muy preocupado- le dijo Itzel

-No es nada Itzi-chan, concéntrate en tu prima-

-#Lavi se porta muy raro, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el ataque sanguíneo?... lo investigo luego#- pensaba Itzel mientras volvía la cabeza para ver a Nancy pelear con Road, en ese momento Road y Nancy chocaron armas

-Maldita exorcista, me las pagaras- Nancy había rasguñado la blusa de Road por la manga

-Ups, rasgue la ropa de la muñequita de trapo, que tragedia- dijo Nancy llevándose una mano a la boca

-¡Kyyyyaaaa! , es suficiente- Road se separo de Nancy y tomo al pequeño paraguas rosado de nombre Rero y lo comenzó a utilizar como espada

-R-R-Road-tama ~Rero~ ¿Qué hace?-

-¡Cállate! , voy a acabar con esa chica de una vez por todas-

-Aquí te espero Road- Road fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Nancy

-#Que no la corte, que no la corte ¡Por favor que no la corte!#- pensaba Andrea pues no quería ver a Nancy con un ataque sanguíneo

-Andy, mejor no pienses eso sabes que mientras más lo ignores más rápido pasa-le dijo su prima mientras intentaba detener a Nancy

-¡Onee-chan!-grito tan alto que incluso se escucho en la rama asiática-¡Pase lo que pase piensa en otra cosa!-

-#¿Piensa en otra cosa? Es verdad eso...#¡Buena idea Andy!-

-¡No espera, no me refería a eso! ¡NO Nancy! ¡Alto!- Desafortunadamente Nancy no alcanzo a oír lo último que dijo Andrea porque se lanzo contra Road, quien todavía usaba al pobre Rero como espada

-T_T Road-tama, por favor suelte a Rero ~Rero~-

-Deja de lloriquear Rero-

-¡Vamos, hay que detener a Nancy!- Los 5 exorcistas estaban a punto de llegar, cuando Tikky y Jasdebi aparecieron enfrente de ellos

-No deberían meterse en batallas ajenas, si quieren pelear, aquí estaos nosotros-

-Si ustedes están aquí, y mi hermana esta allá, así que si me permiten...-Intentando escapar por un lado se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que dieran sus pies-¡Ñak!-Les saco la lengua a los Noés mientras se jalaba el parpado con el dedo-¡Pakas!-Al llegar donde su hermana se dispuso a hacer la batallas más justa-Lía saca a Rero de la batalla-susurro mientras se volvía a los Noé quienes se disponían a atacarla

-¡Ro-Road-Tama ~Rero~!-grito la sombrilla mientras lentamente era jalada por la pequeña estrella

-¿Lí...?-los ojos de Road se abrieron-¡Lía!-

-Jiji, Hai sayo Road-dijo Andrea, la estrella aventó a Rero tan lejos que ni ella supo donde quedo

-¡Tikky! ¡Detén a esa estrella!-

-Con la inocencia de mi hermana no te metes Road-

-¡Road-tama! ~Rero, Rero~ - chillaba la pobre sobrilla intentando soltarse de la estrella que iba cada vez más rápido, Tikky hiso el intento de atraparla pero una bola de fuego lo golpeo

-¿No que querías pelea?-pregunto Itzel distrayendo al Noé

-Maldita...-el Noé del placer se volteo para pelear con Itzel y Lavi.

Al ver esto Jasdero y Debitto trataron de atraparla cuando fueron atacados por Allen y Kanda con tal fuerza que tuvieron que desistir. Mientras que Andrea seguía intentando evitar que a Nancy le diera un ataque sanguíneo

-¡PAKA SANGUINEA!- Road se estaba sorprendida, cada vez que creía que había alcanzado su límite, esa exorcista hacia cualquier cosa para enfurecerla a un mas... Mientras que Nancy por su lado, había olvidado por completo el cansancio, y motivada por el enojo, y las ganas de pelear se ponía cada vez más emocionada, ante las muchas posibilidades que le ofrecía esa pelea

-¡Andrea deja de hacer tonterías los Noé tienen la vista en ambas!-Grito Kanda preocupado por la seguridad de su aprendiz

-¿EH?-Tikky llego de sorpresa atacando a Andrea directamente en el estomago-¡Aaaggghhh!-La menor de las sanguíneas vomito sangre por el impacto del golpe

-¡Andrea!-gritaron Kanda y Nancy al unicoro mientras Nancy se distraía de Road y se iba contra Tikky-Me las vas a pagar maldito conde Tikky-amenazo Nancy mientras Kanda corría en auxilio de Andrea, quien tendida en el piso sentía como lentamente Lía se debilitaba por la influencia de Noé que contenía Rero

-Andrea ¿Estás bien?- dijo Kanda

-Sí, yo...-

-Andrea, suelta ya a Rero... esta bastante lejos, y estas gastando demasiada energía-

-Kedo-

-¡Kedo nada hazlo ahora Pakaprendiz!-

-De acuerdo...-De mala gana Andy desactivo a Lía e hiso que volviera, sintiendo que sus fuerzas volvían poquito a poco

-Deberías dejar de pelear, te has esforzado demasiado-

-Pero no quiero-

-Deja de pelear... por favor- le dijo Kanda

-Pero...-

-Hazlo por tu hermana o... por lo que más quieras-le dijo Kanda con una cara de preocupación, la pequeña miro a su maestro, a su hermana y a su prima que peleaba un poco más alejada-#Realmente estoy cansada pero no quiero dejarlos peleando solos#-

-No estamos peleando solos, somos cinco además tienen cuenta que somos un general, un Bookman Jr., uno de los exorcistas más fuertes de la orden, una sádica vampireza piromaniaca sangrienta, y si hacen enojar a Itzel, una psicópata piromaniaca...-

-Yo...-Andrea dudo unos segundos más -está bien...-

-Gracias-Nancy le sonrió a su hermana-Kanda, cuídala-

-Ts, no sé porque me lo pides-

-Jm, payaso- Nancy regreso a pelear con Road por si fuera poco comenzaba a anochecer

-Jajaja exorcista ¿Me saldrás con la historia de que puedes ver en la oscuridad?-

-No, si no soy víbora, pero pensé que tu si podrías-

-Ya me cansaste exorcista, terminare contigo antes de que la luna se ponga en su punto más alto-

-¡JAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír Jaja, cuando la luna salga tú serás historia-

-Gracias pero preferiría que fueras tú-

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-

-No la necesito para vencerte-

-Créeme la necesitaras-le dijo con una sonrisa sádica como las que ella solamente sabia.

Nancy volvió a atacar a Road con su espada, mientras que la Noé al faltarle Rero comenzó a dispara velas contra la exorcista

-#Wow las velas que tanto quise ver y ahora me atacan, que ironía# Ten cuidado, si te cortas no me hago responsable-

-Lo tomare en cuenta gracias, pero aun no creo que puedas ganarme-

-Lo veremos- dijo Nancy lanzándose hacia Road quien no tuvo más opción que lanzarle otras velas mientras Nancy las rebanaba a la mitad

-#Rayos, esto se está poniendo mal#-pensaba Road al ver cada una de sus velas cortadas

-Kanda, detén a Nancy, ¡Detenla por favor!-Rogaba Andrea fijándose en el cielo. Kanda quien cargaba a Andrea para llevarla a un lugar seguro se extraño ante la petición-¡Evita que siga peleando cuando salga la luna llena!-

-¿Por qué, que pasara cuando salga la luna? Dime-

-Algo muy malo es una mala experiencia de cuando tenía 6-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Kanda deteniéndose

-Un momento horrendo que nunca olvidare- dijo Andrea con un escalofrió en la espalda -# no quiero decirle#-

-¡ ¿Qué rayos paso dime?- dijo zangoloteando a Andrea para que le dijera

-No, no te diré, no es un bonito recuerdo- dijo sobando su cabecita

-Pero… tu… kkkkjjjjj… está bien, no me digas- dijo corriendo de nueva cuenta

-Está bien, te are caso como buena alumna-

-No sabes cuánto te odio-

-Sí, si lo sé, pero lo importante es que hay que detener a mi hermana-

-Primero tengo que ponerte a ti a salvo-

En otro punto...

-#Rayos...#- Itzel miro el cielo-#Falta menos de media hora para que salga la luna...#

-Itzi-chan, concéntrate- le dijo Lavi mientras desviaba el golpe de Tikky

-Sí, lo siento-

-Déjala que se distraiga, yo salgo ganando- dijo Tikky mientras volvía a atacar a Lavi

Mientras con Nancy...

-Maldita sanguínea, la luna no te va a salvar, tu muerte se acerca- dijo Road con tono malévolo

-Jaja, no es que me salve, si no que me ayuda- dijo Nancy con un tono de voz que hizo que Road se estremeciera

-¿Te ayuda?-Pregunto Road sarcástica aunque Nancy pudo notar el miedo en su voz- no me hagas reír

-¿Miedo Road?-

-Eso quisieras-

-Sí, sería bonito-

-Pero no tendrás suerte-

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Nancy mientras desviaba la mirada triste -Esperaba que almenas los Noés sintieran almenas...no se...miedo-

-Bueno pues hoy no será tu día, sanguínea-

-Sí, eso es lo que me da más pesar- dijo Nancy llevándose la mano a la cara- Jajajaja ya quisieras Road-

-No lo quiero, lo sé-

-Quizá tengas razón... Hoy no será mi día-Nancy sonrió sádicamente -será mi noche-

En ese momento la luna llena comenzó a salir en el cielo

Mientras con Andy...

-Akumas, la luna ya empezó a salir...-

-¿Como qué empezó a salir?- dijo Kanda dejando a Andy en el suelo detrás de una pila de rocas

-Sí, sí, sí, mira, mira, mira- dijo Andrea contorsionando la cabeza de Kanda para que viera la luna detrás de el

-O-oye me rompes la mandíbula-Dijo Kanda abriendo la boca a duras penas Andrea envés de soltarle la cabeza, la abrazo torciéndola y estrujándola más y siendo a todo pulmón...

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Kanda aunque no lo admitiera se sonrojo un poquito de mucho

-Me vas a torcer... me vas a aplastar...me vas a hacer daño suéltame-

-Perdón- dijo Andrea soltado su cabeza

-De acuerdo... ¿Estarás bien?-

-Sí, sí pero detenla...-

-De acuerdo-Kanda dejo a Andrea en el suelo y fue hacia donde estaban peleando Nancy y Road

Mientras con Itzel...

-¡Allen!-Itzel llamo al exorcista mientras repelía un ataque de Tikky mandándolo a volar-Tienes que ir con Nancy-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el exorcista mientras el Noé del placer volvía hacia ellos

-Porque si no la detienes algo muy feo va a pasar- Le contesto la mayor de las primas mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia el Noé

-Pero...-

-¡Pero nada hazlo!- Allen noto la preocupación en la voz de Itzel y dejo a Lavi con su aprendiz enfrentarse contra Tikky mientras él iba a ayudar a Nancy

En cuanto Allen llego donde estaba Nancy se dio cuenta de que Kanda ya luchaba con ella para detenerla de la pelea la cual parecía terminar en una masacre sanguinaria por parte de Nancy quien inconscientemente tenía la intención de lastimar a Kanda para hacerlo sangrar y la cara de Nancy tenía una sonrisa y unos ojos demoniacos que solo ella sabía hacer

-¡PAKANDA DETENTE NO SABES QUE EN ESE ESTADO ES CAPAZ DE MEDIO MATARTE!-

-SI LO SE PAKAMOYASHI, PERO PREFIERO QUE SEA YO A QUE SEA UNA MASACRE CON LA SANGRE DE NOÉ- Nancy choco armas con Kanda y le dijo

-ESO ESTARÍA BIEN PARA MI-

-Si por eso prefiero ser yo el que se desangre y no una Noé #Por que ya sé que no me afecta mucho#

-Aunque pienses eso no te vas a salvar-Nancy sin que se diera cuenta bajo la guardia lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Kanda de sacarla de la batalla con Road y de algún modo por X o Y la logro medio amarrar el suficiente tiempo para que llegaran hasta donde Andrea

-SULTAME TU... MALDITO ENGENDRO QUE SE REGENARA SOLO-en ese instante Nancy se llevo las manos a la boca-#Au creo que eso le dolió# perdón, no era mi...-antes de poder terminar Nancy se vio en el piso todavía amarrada

-No sé ni porque me preocupo por una maldita exorcista sádica, vampiresa, piromaniaca, sangrienta. Que tiene instintos vampíricos, con los cuales ella misma fue capaz de dañar a la persona más importante en su vida-dicho esto Kanda se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la batalla con Lavi e Itzel

-No fue mi culpa lo que le paso ese día, ella andaba de chango ese día trepada en un juego se cayó y se abrió la cabeza...UPS...la rege de nuevo-

-TSK, no era menos de esperarse de un vampiro en el mundo real sea o no esta dimensión, "LOS VAMPIROS DEVERÍAN ESTAR DONDE LES CORRESPONDE, Y ESE LUGAR ES EL MISMISO INFIERNO"-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regreso con Lavi e Itzel-UPS, creo yo también la rege ¡¿No lo crees a sí Nancy?-

-¿Te digo una cosa Kanda...?- un aura obscura se desprendió de Nancy provocando de alguna manera que lo que la mantenía sujeta se derritiera y la soltara -los insectos como tu deberían quedarse en el oyó de donde salieron y no volver a salir jamás en su vida tan inservible e inútil- Nancy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su antigua pelea con Road

-N-Nancy-san espe-espera- le dijo Allen alcanzándola

-Allen, no quiero que interrumpan, por favor- una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro -tengo que hacer eso sola- Allen se alejo de ella y fue con Andrea -#Maldito Kanda... cree que...eso no me lo habían dicho ya antes... yo tratando de olvidarlo y el... abriendo viejas heridas ¡Ck! Snif, snif, también creo que yo... no fui muy amable con el...pero... ¡Ck! Snif, snif Ahh no lo soporto# ¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIOOO!- Nancy corrió hasta Road y la ataco de sorpresa

-¡¿Que te sucede Pak...?- Road pudo ver las lagrimas salir de sus ojos -Jajaja, ¿Alguien toco el corazón de la pequeña vampirita?-

-¡Ck!- la inocencia de Nancy comenzó a temblar y a ponerse de color rojo intenso, levanto la cara y le dijo -¡Cállate niña torpe e inútil!- Nancy la empujo y corrió hacia ella y separo su inocencia transformándola en un par de dagas -¡Clavare el filo de estas dagas en tu corazón desgarrándolo en mil pedazos Y ME LO COMERE CON EL MAYOR GUSTO POCIBLE PARA QUE KANDA DIGA ENCERIO QUE ME VAYA AL INFIERNO!- Nancy grito tan fuerte que hasta los Noés pudieron escucharla

Mientras con Andy...

-Andy-san deja de llorar por favor-

-¡Pero es que ella le dijo eso y él le dijo eso a ella y la primera vez que le dijeron eso a ella, ella lloro como por un mes entero!- Andrea tenía en sus ojos un rio de lágrimas

-Andy-san por favor deja de llorar-

Mientras con Nancy...

Road estaba exhausta, ya no podía más mientras que el aura oscura de Nancy aumentaba gracias a las palabras de Road

-#¡Demonios, creo que fue un error decirle eso!#-

-¡Claro que fue un error torpe niña!- Nancy se lanzo una vez as contra Road dispuesta a dar el toque final cuando un montón de Teasses se interpusieron en su camino, la sádica vampireza las destruyo rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya "Tikky-pon" se unió a esta pelea- Nancy iro con furia al Noé que se había puesto enfrente de Road

-¡Tikky! Yo puedo sola-

-Si claro... y por eso estaba a punto de matarte- dijo con burla Nancy

-Tú no te metas-

-Como no quieres que me meta si es la pelea entre tú y yo niña boba-

* * *

*** si quieren leer la historia de Andrea esta en fan fiction se llama "****Trapeed in Maishon Kamelot" por "Lia-sennenko" búsquenla en nuestro perfil.**

**I y Andrea: Bueno el dia de hoy le toca nuestra querida **_**Miranda Kliesse**_** y al General Cross Marian contestar los reviews**

**Cross: Hola (hace seña de quetal baby)**

**M.K:Kyaaaaaaaaa, al fin me toca salir en el fic (pone cara de loca maniatica) ¡Genial!**

**I:Bueno Mirandita y las demas contesaran los reviwes**

**Naranjita: Me presento yo soy una person de Miranda soy la Happy. Primero **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_**, si lo se muchos esperaban la parte sadica de Nancy pero bueno hay que conformarse con que ya salio, ojala el resto del fic te guste**

**Shadow: Me presento yo soy Shadow la person oscura de Miranda. **_**Makuya-love**_**, gracias por el comentario aun que honestamente no se ni que hago aqui pero bno si gue leyendo al trio de locas**

**Mili: Me presento yo soy Mili la person tierna de Miranda. Bueno **_**deskdraik**_**, gracias por comentar muy tierno de tu parte y ojala de verdad nunca jamas dejes de leer este fic (Ojos soñadores por parte de Mili)**

**Cross Marian: Bueno contastare yo el reviwe de Miranda. Lees da gusto a las escritoras que de verdad la jugada aya quedado igual que la de ese tal Ron, pero siendo franco yo lo ubiera hecho mucho, mucho mejor pero ni modo que se les va a hacer, continua unida a este fic por que luego empezara la divercion. Te vere dentro de vairos caps mas Te quiere Cross _I**

**Miranda: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa amo a Cross, cuidadito y alguien le pone una mano encima mi Cross eh (Risa diabolica mientras abre su cajita feliz)**

**Melissa: Me presento yo soy Melissa la person original de Miranda la estudiosa. Bueno **_**maga guardiana**_**, jajaja no te sientas mal por parecerte al conde todos nos parecemos a el alguna vez, ¿no lo crees? bueno continua unida al trio de locas de las escritoras, pero mas a la pequeña Andrea e I, son tan tiernas**

**Andrea e I. Gracias Melissa nosotras tambien te queremos**

**Liss: Me presento yo soy Liss la person presumida de Miranda. Bueno **_**x-Neira-x**_** no te preocupes la continuacion ya llego y ademas no tienes querogar solo pedir amable mente ¿Okis?**

**Miranda; si si lo que tu digas Liss, anda vuelve a tu rincon de las presumidas**

**Sue: Me- me pre-presnto so-soy la per-person ti-timida de Mi-Miranda. Bue-bueno **_**Ka-KawaiiSo-Sophie**_** gra-gracias po-por el co-comenta-tario estuvo muy bo-bonito de tu pa-parte, o-ojala siem-siempre continues con-con el tri-trio de lo-locas de las-las escritoras**

**Rox:Me presento yo soy Rox la person que casi da miedo de Miranda, aaah que tierna respuesta de tu parte Sue, me conmovio T-T. Pero no me hizo llorar como el de Mili**

**Mili:Gracias muy amable de tu parte Rox ^-^**

**Andrea: ahora pasemos al adelanto del sig capi ^-^**

**I: Siiiiiiiiiiiii el proximo capi...**

**Capitulo 15****: La primera misión (parte 5 Ataque Sanguíneo "inevitable")**

-#A la primera gota, o rastro de sangre el vampiro que vive en Nancy despertara, otra vez#-

-#Por favor, por lo que más quieran que nadie sangre...#-Pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra petición una vela en contra de Road la ataco y le rasgo el vestido, pero rasgo tan profundo que le rasguño la piel-¡Road, corre es tu única salvación!-

-Yo no corro niña tonta-replico una muy enfadada Road antes de ver a Nancy sedienta de sangre ir tras ella

-Créeme si quieres vivir más te vale hacerlo- la sádica vampiresa se lanzo contra Road

-No estoy de su lado Tikky ejem, pero ejem, creo que lo mejor sería que... –

-Sería mejor que nos alejemos tal como dijo la sanguínea-

**Todos: SAYO!**


	16. Cap 15: P5: Ataque sanguineo inevitable

**Johny: Bueno, como parece que el Reever-san sigue intentando atrapar al supervisor, yo lo supliré aclarando que D. Gray- man no le pertenece a nuestras autoras.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15****:** La primera misión (parte 5 Ataque Sanguíneo "inevitable")

* * *

Opening: Te Quiero Asi  
(http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Scf54CLlaF4)

Confusion hay en mi mente  
pensamientos de la gente  
mirame estoy sufriendo cada vez mas  
estoy sufriendo de amor por ti  
mirame no me importa lo que digan  
no me importa que me maldigan  
y que digan que me me estoy volviendo loco  
mirame amor ya no puedo seguir asi

confusion hay en mi mente  
pensamientos de la gente  
mirame estoy sufriendo cada vez mas  
y no puedo permitir que te alejen de mi  
mirame amor  
ya no puedo seguir asi

te quiero asi, solo para mi solo tu y yo amor  
no hay nada mas que discutir no me importa ya  
perderlo todo si te tengo aqui  
te quiero asi , solo para mi solo tu y yo amor  
no hay nada mas que discutir no me importa ya  
perderlo todo si te tengo a ti amor

si te tengo a ti amor  
amor amor  
si te tengo a ti amor

* * *

Mientras Allen intentaba consolar a Andrea que se sentía culpable por qué Nancy y Kanda estuvieran así, mientras Kanda luchaba con Lavi e Itzel contra los Noé, mientras Nancy peleaba con Road y con el metiche de Tikky-pon; a lo lejos de la Batalla se podía visualizar la enorme panzota y el enorme sombrero del conde milenario parado enfrente de la luna ya en su plenitud

-#Rayos, ya no queda ninguna esperanza de vida, a la primera muestra de sangre comenzara su ataque sanguíneo#-pensó Andrea mirando la luna y a la vez mirando a Nancy preocupada

-#A la primera gota, o rastro de sangre el vampiro que vive en Nancy despertara, otra vez#- Lo inevitable invadía tanto a la mayor de las primas como a la menor

-#Por favor, por lo que más quieran que nadie sangre...#-Pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra petición una vela en contra de Road la ataco y le rasgo el vestido, pero rasgo tan profundo que le rasguño la piel-¡Road, corre es tu única salvación si quieres seguir viviendo con los Noé!-a pesar de ser contra la ley de los supremos generales, Andrea decidió salvar la vida de la mejor Noé que jamás conoció

-Andrea-san ¿Qué haces? , eso es en contra de las reglas-

-Allen, hay algo que debes aprender-Andrea miro a Allen con una seguridad que solo ella sabe hacer-Las reglas las forja aquel que tenga ese poder, y déjame decirte en este momento el poder pertenece a las sanguíneas, y desde este momento lo que ordene yo, Nancy o Itzel se hará ley ¿Me entendiste?-

-S-sí Andy-san-

-Bien, gracias por entender eso Allen, eres muy amable-  
-Yo no corro niña tonta-replico una muy enfadada Road antes de ver a Nancy sedienta de sangre ir tras ella

-Créeme si quieres vivir más te vale hacerlo- la sádica vampiresa se lanzo contra Road, pero no contaba con que Tikky no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados

-¡Tikky, es mejor que tu y Road corran nada es peor que un exorcista sediento de sangre!-

-¡¿Por qué nos dices eso?-

-Porque no quiero una masacre en medio de la nada-

En ese momento la mencionada exorcista se fue contra los Noé dispuesta a saciar su sed de sangre, Road creó una barrera entre ellos y Nancy, que desafortunadamente para ellos la exorcista rompió rápidamente. En la otra batalla que se estaba dando Itzel y Lavi casi habían vencido a Jasdebi. Mientras que una figura oscura los observaba

-Juju, parece que pronto va a ser momento de que intervenga -

-¿Esta seguro Maestro?-pregunto a su lado otra figura con cabello largo atado en una coleta

-Si Lulú-chan, parece que estas sanguíneas son más fuertes de lo que esperaba -

-Maestro, no creo que sea lo más conveniente arriesgar de esa forma a los 3 apóstoles de Noé-

-No, lo sé pero es la única manera de despertar su verdadera forma -

-Maestro, hablo en serio para proteger a Noé, no cree que la mejor forma es cuidar a sus apóstoles-

-Sí, quizás estés en lo correcto Lulú-chan -

-Entonces ¿qué hará maestro?-

-Dejémoslas pelear un poco más -

-Pero… maestro...-

-Si te sientes más segura Lulú-chan, ve a ayudarlos -le dijo el conde a la preocupada Noé -quiero ver si esa sanguínea es capaz de lastimar a un ser querido -

-De acuerdo Maestro- Lulubell se transformo en una copia de Andrea y se dirigió al campo de batalla. Al momento de llegar Lulubell al lugar de batalla saco una pequeña navaja y se hiso una cortada en un dedo y Nancy percibió el olor de inmediato.

-Mmm... Ese...es... muy dulce huele como... ¿placer?, no, ¿amor?, no, ya se... ¡LUJURIA!- Nancy volteo a ver a Lulubell en forma de Andrea -Hasta crees que me engañas, conozco a la perfección el olor de la sangre de mi propia hermana- la mirada de Lulubell se puso sorprendida -la de ella siempre olerá a maldad y su sabor será dulce, pero si tan dulcemente me la ofreces... no me voy a negar- Nancy se acerco a Lulubell rápidamente mientras ella trataba de escapar pero con el cuerpo de Andrea no tenía mucha velocidad, ya estaba a escasos pasos de ella cuando una gota de sangre del dedo de Lulubell salió volando y cayó en el rostro de Nancy, ella detuvo su carrera y con el dedo índice la limpio y la probo -Ñam...ñam bbl XP sabe horrible como si tuviera no sé cómo tierra... ¡Basura!, ¡Sabe a basura! guacala que asco- Nancy se encontraba haciendo berrinche porque su cálculo fallo

-¿Como qué sabe a basura?- de algún modo a Lulubell no le agrado el comentario de Nancy, se transformo en la Noé que era y se acerco a ella -¿Como qué sabe a basura mi sangre?- Nancy agarro la mano de Lulubell

-¡Caíste!- Nancy mordió el dedo de Lulubell y comenzó a succionar

-¿Pero qu...?- no era una cortad muy profunda pero el dolor era inmenso para la Noé y su mente no tuvo más opción que bloquearse y hacer que ella se desmayara

-¡Lulubell!- gritaron sus hermanos Road, Tikky y Jasdebi

-Vaya... pese que la Noé de la lujuria aguantaría un poco mas-dijo Nancy decepcionada ante la facilidad con la que venció a Lulubell

-¿Que esperabas de esa Noé de quinta?-le grito su prima desde su batalla

-No lo se... pero definitivamente era más que esto-dijo Nancy haciendo puchero-Bueno en fin ¿En que estaba con ustedes?-pregunto volteando a ver a Road y a Tikky

-GULP-los dos Noé se pusieron extremadamente pálidos ante la maniaca mirada de la exorcista.

-Ustedes dos realmente son mejores que esta-Nancy pasó a la inconsciente Lulubell de largo-¡seguro que saben aun mejor!- Nancy los miro con la cara de un niño en navidad logrando que consciente o inconscientemente ambos Noé dieran un paso para atrás-Claro que solo hay una manera de comprobarlo...- Nancy se volvió a lanzar contra los Noé sedienta de la dulce sangre que corría por sus venas.

-No estoy de su lado Tikky ejem, pero ejem, creo que lo mejor sería que... ¡Wow!- Tikky pensó lo mismo que Road y la cargo como si fuera un pequeño bebe sádico

-Sería mejor que nos alejemos- Tikky se dio la vuelta -Tal como dijo la sanguínea-

-Si Tikky-

-¿No puedes sacar la puerta y llevarnos a otro lugar?-

-No, no puede- dijo Nancy apareciendo detrás de ellos

-¿Por qué no sanguínea?- dijo Tikky bajando a Road y poniéndola de tras de el

-Tranquilo, no le haré nada...- Nancy se dio la vuelta -Por ahora jajajajajajajajaja- se volteo y con una de sus dagas ataco a Tikky quien la detuvo a centímetros de que se clavara en su pecho

-¿¡Por qué demonios me atacas!-

-Te dije que no la atacaría, no que no TE atacaría-

-¡Maldita exorcista endemoniada!-

-Hay gracias-

-¡Eres una psicópata!-

-Si lo sé, viene de familia, culpen al ADN Téllez Girón- contesto al irse contra el par de por primera vez indefensos Noés dispuesta a probar su sangre de una vez por todas

Mientras en otro punto...

-¡Hibban!-

-¡Kaji shihai!-

-¡Segunda Ilusión!-Kanda, Itzel y Lavi acababan de noquear y vencer a Jasderoto y a Debitto

-Parece que esta batalla está por terminar...-Comentó la mayor de las primas viendo hacia la luna llena y hacia su prima-

-¿Por qué lo dices Itzi-chan?-

-Porque con Nancy en ese estado debe de estar a punto de atar a Tikky y a Road para sorber su sangre.

Y en la ladera...

-De acuerdo... es hora ¿No lo crees Lero? -

-Si conde Lero. Cuando usted diga Lero- En ese instante el dedo de un Akuma gigante se interpuso entre los Noé y Nancy

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo Nancy

-Salvada- suspiro Road

-Es ahora o nunca- le dijo Tikky -tenemos que ir donde el Conde-

-Sí, vamos-

Mientras con Allen y Andrea...

-¿Qué sucede hay?- dijo Allen

-Parece un dedo enorme... ¡genial! La detuvieron-

-¿Eso es bueno?-

-Sí, porque se calmara y dentro de 5min querrá comer un pastel de tres leches con frutas rojas y se calmara ^-^ -

-¿Y tienes eso?- pregunto Allen con ojitos soñadores

-¡Claro! Siempre vengo preparada- dijo Andrea sacando una rebanada de su inocencia

-*¬* ¡Sugoi!-

-Es para Nancy ¬¬-

-Pero ella me invita *-*-

-No lo creo-

-Que si ¬¬-

-Que no¬_¬-

-¡Que si!- en ese momento llegaba Nancy con la inocencia activada

-¡Andrea!-le grito su hermana

-¡Que no! ¿Sí dime?-

-Que si-dijo Allen

-Tengo hambre-dijo Nancy

-Ten ^-^ - dijo Andrea entregándole el pedazo de pastel

-Huuu 0.0* ¡Genial!-

-¡Yo también quiero Nancy-san! Dame un poquito-

-Mmmm... De acuerdo-dijo Nancy acercándole el pastel a la boca mientras Allen le daba una mordida

-Mmm, rico XP- le hiso in gesto a Andrea y ella se lo devolvía

-; _P -

-Oigan si nos ayudan con esto no hay problema...-La voz de Itzel los saco de su pequeño paraíso de pastel, acababan de llegar otros dos Akumas gigantes y un nivel 4, y los otros 3 exorcistas intentaban mantenerlos a raya

-¡Ahí voy!-Nancy se acabo el pastel de una mordida y se dirigió hacia la batalla-Allen-Kun ¿Podrías cuidar a mi hermana?-

-Claro que si Nancy-san...-

-Gracias Allen-Nancy miro una vez más a su maestro y fue a ayudar a los demás, quienes se repartieron los akumas quedando Nancy con el primer Akuma gigante en llegar, Itzel con el siguiente, Lavi con el ultimo y Kanda con el nivel 4. La pelea, aunque probablemente en lo regular los exorcistas llevarían la ventaja, en esos momentos se encontraba bastante pareja, pues todos empezaban a cansarse

-¡Que loco!- dijo Nancy

-¿Qué es loco Nancy-chan?- le dijo Lavi

-Hace unos... momentos no estaba cansada y ahora me estoy mareando-

-¡Porque acabas de comer glotona!- le dijo su prima

-Oye sí, no lo había pensado-

-Eres el colmo-

-Sí, ya lo sé- La batalla continuo dando pequeños recesos, en cada turno entraba y salía un exorcista, recargando las baterías y el nivel de comida también, Allen tuvo que comer en tres turnos mientras que los demás en 5min ya estaban listos, ninguno de los exorcista lo había notado pero en los descansos la inocencia de Nancy brillaba y se quería transformar en collar...

_Flashback_

-Nancy-san aquí está el memo que dijo Komui-

-Gracias Allen- Nancy abrió el sobrecito y leyó

*La inocencia de la joven Nancy, Black-Rose, tiene prohibido activarse cuando su forma sea de un collar ya que puede gastar su energía vital logrando así que su cabello se torne blanco y su vida se extinga a cada paso que dé con la inocencia activada en esta forma. Imploramos no activar la inocencia sin una razón tan importante como la vida misma de quien la porta.

Así mismo agradezco la atención:

ATT: El supervisor Komui* cuando Nancy acabo de leer la carta se quedo pasmada

-¿Qué sucede Nancy-san? ¿Tu cara esta pálida?- Nancy entrego el documento a Allen quien al terminar de leerlo le dijo -Wow eso... ejem es difícil, quizá encontremos una solución Nancy-san -

-Sí, solo una, la abstinencia, de por sí es cansado cuando esta desactivada y tiene forma de collar, no me imagino cómo será activada-"

_Fin del Flashback_

Nancy se encontraba en su tercer descanso recargada en la pila de rocas junto a su hermana…

-Te vez muy cansada Nancy, y solo fueron escasos minutos los que estuviste en batalla-

-Sí, lo sé pero… huff…es muy cansado- Nancy cerró los ojos y su inocencia comenzó a temblar, ella la detuvo con una mano la froto, como si la estuviera calmando

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Andrea

-Es que… la inocencia está cansada- mintió Nancy

-Mmmm, no te creo-

-Pues créelo- Nancy se puso de pie tratando de no tambalearse- Jajajaja-

-¿Y ahora a que se debe esa risa?-

-Es que me dieron ganas de ver "Los piratas del Caribe" y ver a Johnny Deep-

-Je, eso estaría bien- dijo Andrea sonriéndole a su hermana, Nancy comenzó a caminar cuando…

-¡Nancy, Andrea cuidado!- les grito Itzel cuando el akuma gigante las iba a aplastar

-¡Rayos! ¡Kanda!- Nancy tomo a su hermana en brazos y se la lanzo a Kanda

-¿¡Qué rayos…!- Kanda logro atrapar a Andrea pero le costó unos cuantos raspones y moretones. En ese momento la pila de rocas estaba a punto de caerle encima a Nancy…

-¡Nancy-san! ¡Crow Bellt!- Allen lanzo su inocencia a Nancy que la enrosco y jalo hacia Allen, salvándola del desastre

-¡Kanda, Kanda!- dijo Andrea -¿Estás bien? ¡Kanda responde!- dijo Andrea con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tranquila, estoy bien- dijo Kanda sentándose y poniéndole una mano en la coronilla

-Que bueno-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le grito Kanda a Nancy

-¡¿Qué? ¿Querías que la aplastara?-

-No, pero pudiste cargarla-

-No me iba a alcanzar el tiempo paka- Kanda ya no le dijo nada a Nancy porque sabía que tenía razón, Andrea miro a los dos y dijo

-¡Ya, dejen de estar peleados!-

Fue su culpa- dijeron los dos a coro

-¡Yaa!, Nancy no quiso decir eso, fue un accidente, estaba enojada pero tú si lo dijiste a propósito tú deberías disculparte o al menos no estar tan furioso con ella-

-Jm, de acuerdo, no estaré enojado con ella, pero aun así no la perdono-

-Bueno con eso me basta- dijo Andrea

-#Siento como si fueran niños pequeños#- pensó Itzel llegando con ellos junto con Lavi

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Nancy

-¿Dónde están los akumas?- le siguió Andrea

Se esfumaron después del derrumbe-

-No, solo hay una razón para que se hayan ido así de fácil. La única razón para que se hayan ido tan fácil es que el conde los haya llamado-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Andy-san?-

-¿Tienes un motivo más obvio?- Allen no dijo nada

-No creo que estén con el conde Andrea-Kanda empezó a desenvainar a mugen y a invocar la 3ª ilusión-Yo creo que más bien fueron por el resto de Akumas que faltaban llegar-

-#Rayos eso sale peor# ¡Conde Milenario juegue limpio!-Grito Andrea sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

-¿¡Qué rayo haces Andrea!- le gritaron todos poniéndose frente de ella

-¡Es que no es justo! Mírenlo, haciendo eso, eso es trampa- dijo Andrea

-¡Pero no tienes que gritárselo en la cara!- le dijo su hermana sacudiéndola

-¡Perdón, no fue...! Bueno si fue pero...¡Es que es injusto!-

-¡Ya cállate!-le dijeron los demás

-Está bien..., ya me callo-dijo la pequeña refunfuñando, los demás estaban a punto de agregar algo cuando una enorme figura con sobrero de copa, un paraguas rosa con una calabaza en la punta llego al lugar donde estaban los exorcistas

-Ju, ju, conque no te parece justo como juego Sanguínea el Conde del milenio se presento ante los exorcistas.

-No, no me lo pare…-Andrea no había terminado de responder lo que pensaba cuando Kanda le tapo la boca

-¿Qué parte de ni tienes que gritárselo a la cara no entendiste Pakandrea?-le susurro su enojado maestro al oído

-Etto… ¿a la cara?- pregunto Andrea tratando de que Kanda la soltara, el exorcista iba a contestar algo cuando...

-Bueno, si lo prefieres, puedo unirme yo también a la batalla -

-Eso me parece más injusto todavía- dijo Andrea

-Eso para mí está bien- dijo Allen

-Tú fuiste quien me dijo es malo pelear con ira y lo estás haciendo, qué pésimo maestro- le dijo Nancy al oído

-No es ira...-

-Es rabia-

-Exacto... ¡Oye!-

-Tú lo dijiste no yo-

-Bueno como sea, está es una pelea pendiente de hace tiempo-

-#El arca...# bueno sea de lo que sea es rabia-

-No, sino es más bien por encerrarnos en un lugar horrendo-

-Allen, el arca no era tan mala- le dijo Lavi

-Bueno no pe...-

-Empecemos - el conde los señalo con el paraguas y comenzó a salir una burbuja negra

-#Maldita sea#- pensó Nancy -Estamos perdidos-

-Así es Sanguínea - La burbuja se expandió rápidamente absorbiendo todo lo que se hallaba alrededor de ellos, en cuestión de segundos los alrededores se habían convertido en una solitaria planicie

-Bien hecho Lero-la sobrilla comenzó a festejar-acabo con esos odiosos exorcistas Lero Lero-

-Lástima que duraron tan poco tiempo-los Noé también habían llegado junto con el conde

-Jijiji no eran tan fuertes-Jasdebi también se había unido a la celebración

-Claro, y por eso les dieron una paliza -

-Etto...-

-No deberían subestimarnos así- una voz saco a los discípulos de Noé de su festejo, de en medio de la planicie salió una pequeña esfera de rosas negras en llamas, que al retirarse revelaron a los 6 exorcistas, se podía ver claramente el Crow Clown de Allen, el Martillo de Lavi, la Mugen de Kanda, el Höö Kaji de Itzel, la Black-Rose de Nancy y la Lía de Andrea

-Está bien que parezcamos débiles...-dijo Andrea

-Pero de algo deben estar seguros...-dijo Itzel

-No deben subestimarnos, podemos ser más peligrosos de lo que parecemos- Termino Nancy

-Les daremos una probadita- dijo Itzel

-"Estrellas celestiales, ser de luz"-dijo Andrea mientras que de su inocencia salían varias estrellas y se formaban frente a ella haciendo una figura de una mujer

-Necesita un sostén, "Raíces de soporte, huesos de espinas"- dijo Nancy

-Y necesita un alma, "Llama de la vida, alma celeste, luz de la vida"- les ayudo Itzel, las dos invocaciones de las inocencias se unieron a la de Andrea poniéndole forma de enredaderas en las piernas, brazos y espalda, en el pecho dándole una pequeña luz color dorado, su alma, -También necesita de la vista "Luz de camino, Vista divina"- a la figura le aparecieron unos ojos color rojo

-No se olviden de la mente "Rosas de conciencia, mente santa"- a la figura le parecieron unas enredaderas en la cabeza figurando ser su cabello

-Y lo único es...

-"Ser de inocencia, destruye a los Noés, combate con nosotros...¡Liberación de la vida!"- gritaron las tres chicas al unicoro mientras la figura llamada ser de inocencia avanzaba y comentaba a atacar a los Noés con las características de la inocencias anteriores

Tanto Noés como exorcistas miraron sorprendidos al hermoso ser que entre las tres chicas habían creado

-#No sabía que la inocencia pudiera hacer algo así...#-Lavi seguía registrando todo lo que sucedía-#...o tal vez mas que la inocencia tenga algo que ver con ellas#-El ser de Inocencia atacaba con estrellas o rosas en llamas, a los Noés, quienes a pesar de que intentaban regresarle los ataques, nunca lograban darle, pues o simplemente le atravesaban, o un escudo de cambiante apariencia, a veces, eran llamas, otras rosas, otras estrellas, y varias una combinación de ellas aparecía impidiendo el ataque, el único que le mantenía el ritmo era el Conde.

-De acuerdo...- No muy convencidos los Noés volvieron a la batalla contra el ser de Inocencia.

Mientras tanto Allen. Lavi y Kanda se encargaban de los akumas que habían vuelto junto con los Noa y el conde, pues las tres chicas necesitaban de toda su concentración para mantener al ser de inocencia

-"Ser de inocencia Lianas en llamas, Estrellas en cadena"- dijeron a coro las tres chicas tomándose de las manos. En ese momento el ser de inocencia estiro sus manos y de ellas salieron lianas de color dorado mientras de las puntas se quemaban, al ver el ataque los Noés decidieron retroceder lo que no fue buena idea.

-"Ser de inocencia semillas de copia"- dijo Nancy provocando que la criatura soltara esporas moradas y se depositaran en el suelo

-"Luz de vida"- dijo Itzel, las esporas comenzaron a crecer mostrando capullos de color azul

-"Estrellas de liberación"- dijo Andrea, de pronto unas navajas gigantes de color dorado salieron del capullo mostrando a las 5 copias del ser de inocencia llamadas "Flith naga"

-Genial, y esto se pone cada vez mejor...-Tikky miro a los Flith Naga quienes rápidamente fueron a por un Noé cada uno, mientras que el ser de Inocencia atacaba al Conde del Milenio

-Tienen muchos trucos bajo la manga Sanguíneas - comento el conde mientras sacaba su espada del interior de Lero

-Más de los que usted cree Conde-

-Juju, bueno entonces... no tendré la piedad que tuve con el traidor del "Catorceavo"-

-¡¿Cómo que no tuvo piedad con mi Allen?-Nancy perdió todo el control y nuevamente metió la pata-¡desde mi punto de vista fue un maldito con él!-

-Nancy, en realidad el Conde si fue piadoso con Allen, si no, no lo verías en este momento-

-Rayos creo que volví a meter la pata... ¿No es así Andy?-

-Si la metiste y muy bonito para tu grandísima información hermanita- El conde del Milenio las iro fijamente

-Así que ustedes saben del Catorceavo... -

-Claro que sabemos, pero no planeaos decir cómo- Las tres chicas miraron al conde con desafío

-De acuerdo, si no me lo quieren decir por las buenas, lo harán por las malas- El conde se lanzo contra el Ser de Inocencia

-¡Maldita sea! "¡Ser de inocencia escudo de protección, Rosas en llamas!"- el ser levanto las manos al aire y salieron espinas del suelo cubriéndolo

-Buen movimiento, buen movimiento, pero eso no será suficiente para que se defienda de esto...-El Conde levanto la mano en la cual lentamente se formo una esfera de materia negra, que al transcurrir 3.5 segundos creció a tal punto que solo con un leve movimiento de mano se expandió por toda el área arrasando consigo todo a su paso en una gran esfera Negra

-¡Nancy-san!-

-¡Itzi-chan!-

-¡Allen, Lavi corran nosotras estaremos bien!-gritaron al unicoro-¡Allen por favor, corre estaré bien!-Grito Nancy mientras notablemente ella también era arrasada junto con su prima y su hermana

-¡¿Andrea dónde estás?-

-¡¿Dónde crees tú que puedo estar?-dijo Andrea desde atrás de las 2, mientras junto con el ser de inocencia se desaparecía lentamente de la vista de todos...

-¡NO!-La hermosa figura se fue difuminando poco a poco, las llamas que le daban vida se apagaron, las estrellas que la conformaban desaparecieron lentamente, y las raíces que la formaban cayeron al suelo. Al mismo tiempo los Flith naga contra los que peleaban los Noés se disolvieron en un destello de luz.

-Rayos...-

En ese momento de la nada se vio a mugen saliendo de la obscuridad -¡Maldita sea! Sufrir esto otra vez- Kanda se levanto con su maraña de cabello despeinado

-¡Waaaaaa!- Andrea salió volando por la fuerza del viento de la esfera

-¡Andrea!- grito Kanda tratando de atraparla por la muñeca, por fortuna lo logro

-¡Waaaaaa, no me sueltes! #¡Qué guapo se ve con sus greñas!#-

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-No, por nada- Andrea desvió rápidamente la mirada mientras se podía observar claramente como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Antes de que todos pudieran decir algo el poder de la esfera aumento tanto que Kanda se vio obligado a jalar a Andrea hasta él abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía para evitar que se le fuera a salir

-Juju, parece que estos exorcistas si son resistentes -

-Conde Milenario ~Rero~ ¿No cree que se está emocionando un poco ~Rero~?-

-Sí, tienes razón Rero, sería mejor llamar Wesly -

Segundos después el poder de la esfera del conde termino Itzel y Nancy aunque con trabajos aun se mantenían de pie, Allen y Lavi se dirigieron rápidamente a comprobar que sus aprendices se encontraran bien, mientras que Kanda seguía abrazando a Andrea

-#Ya acabo todo... ¿debería decirle?, no, se siente bien estar aquí...#-Andy se sonrojo e inconscientemente se acerco un poco más a su maestro

-¡A-Andrea! ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Uh?- Andrea cayó en cuenta de que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que antes estaba -Ehh n-no, est-estoy bien- se sonrojo nuevamente mientras se separaba nuevamente de su maestro

-Que bien-

-Jeje -

-S-si, no hay de que-

Mientras con los otros…

-¿Itzi-chan estas bien?-

-Si Lavi-chan, estoy bien, no te preocupes ^-^-

-¿Y tu Nancy-san estas bien?-

-Si Allen-kun- en ese momento la inocencia de Nancy volvió a brillar-#¡No! No te transformes... aun no, aunque se nos están acabando las opciones#- dijo abrazando su pecho con la inocencia

-Ni lo pienses Nancy-san- Allen le mando a su aprendiz una mirada de "sé lo que estas pensando" -sabes lo que pasara si cambias tu inocencia a collar

-Lo sé Allen-kun, pero no tenemos otra salida-

-No importa no lo harás-

De nuevo con Kanda y Andy

-Dime... Andrea...-Kanda miró a su aprendiz con los ojos temblorosos

-¿Qu-qué sucede K-Kanda?-

-...No, olvídalo ven volvamos con tu hermana y tu prima-Andrea esperando aun más de su maestro de dispuso avanzar-

-#Andy, esta exhausta desde hace rato, Itzel todavía tiene energía, pero, Lavi y Kanda están igual#-Nancy miraba la condición de sus compañeros-#Si esto no mejora pronto, no me importa lo que diga Allen, voy a tener que hacerlo...#-

-Nancy-san deja de pensar en eso, podemos lograrlo-

-Pero...-

-¿Que tanto se cuchichean ustedes dos?-Itzel interrumpió a Nancy

-Nada un problema de inocencias- le dijo Allen

-A bueno, Nancy no tienes un truco bajo la manga, no tenemos opción de ganar...-Itzel se interrumpió al sentir una fuerte presencia-...¡Wesly!-

-Maldición...-Dijeron Lavi, Kanda, Allen y Andrea al mismo tiempo

En ese momento apareció Wesly junto al Conde

-Estoy listo para jugar Conde- el ojo en su frente comenzó a brillar y encerró a los 6 Exorcistas dentro de los recuerdos de Andrea...

**

* * *

**

Nancy: Hola!

**Road: Konichiwa!**

**Nancy: Tu que haces aquí?**

**Road: vine a contestar los Reviews**

**Nancy: Pero yo voy a contestarlos!**

**Road: No yo los voy a contestar! (ambas se miran asecinamente)**

**(atrás de el telon) D: Mala idea dejar a esas dos solas**

**I: Necesitamos que alguien meta paz entre ambas…**

**S: pero quien? (en ese momento llega Allen)**

**Allen: Hola.. Etto chicas.. ¿Por qué me miran asi?**

**(de regreso con Nancy y Road)Nancy: que yo!**

**Road: no, yo!**

**Allen (aventado desde una esquina): etto.. chicas?**

**Nancy y Road: Allen-kun! ****Dile que yo voy a contestar! (se miran fijamente) O que yo!**

**Allen: de hecho, las dos van a contestar**

**Nancy y Road: ¿que?¿con ella?**

**I S y D (gritando desde atrás del telon): Si! Y ahora apurence!**

**Nancy y Road: jum deacuerdo…**

**Allen: Bueno empezamos con **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Nancy: Tal y como lo pediste, ya conociste mi lado vampiro, será un placer buscar alguna presa junto con Shadow ;)**

**Road:**_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**Allen (enojado): si, Pakanda se paso con lo que le dijo a Nancy-san**

**Nancy: Ojala te haya ido bien con tu tarea**

**Road: **_**deskdraik**_

**Nancy: gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, soy macabra lo se ^-^**

**Allen: **_**makuya-love**_

**Road: Etto.. (se aleja de Nancy) No digan que lo dije, pero si, si te aterra cuando se enoja…**

**Nancy: Miedo Road?**

**Road: de ti.. NO**

**Allen: creo que mejor pasamos al adelanto del próximo capitulo….**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

**Capitulo 16:**** La Primera misión (parte 6: Recuerdos ensangrentados)**

-#Aquí voy, perdón Allen#-Nancy cerró los ojos y su inocencia se transformo en lo que parecía una tiara de plata con diamantes morados y negros, al hacerlo una burbuja de luz salió desprendida de ella haciendo qué el akuma explotara

-#¡Lo hiso!# ¡Nancy-san nooo!-

-_Nancy_-

-¿Quién me habla?-

-_Nancy ven con migo_-

¿Abue qué es este lugar?-

-¿Este? Es el limbo. Vine a recibirte-

-¿Recibirme? ¿A caso voy a morir?-

-Sí, vas a estar conmigo otra vez-

**Los tres: Sayo! Nos leemos la próxima semana**


	17. Cap 16: P6: Recuerdos ensangrentados

**Johnny: pues creo que yo diré de nuevo el….**

**Reever: LO ENCONTRE!(Entra arrastrando algo) Ahora si supervisor HAGA SU TRABAJO!**

**Komui: pero Reever san, tengo mucho trabajo!**

**Reever: Trabajo? Estaba dibujando conejitos en un cuaderno!**

**Komui. Eran unos.. planos si eso planos**

**Reever: aja, haga su trabajo de una vez**

**Komui: de acuerdo, solo las sanguíneas le pertenecen a nuestras autoras, todo lo demás de Katsura**

* * *

**Capitulo 16:**La Primera misión (parte 6: Recuerdos ensangrentados)

I: Oa como les va? Esta vez me toco actualizar T-T no importa les dejo el link del video… (Perdonen el link incopleto con migo no quiere aparecer completo T-T)

http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v=OVgDwSXSmys

_Otra__ vez_

_Que__ irónico es vivir_

_Motivando a otros sin querer seguir_

_Con sueños por lograr_

_Tropezando con otros en mí caminar_

_No es que quiera arrepentirme_

_Ni regresar aquel pasado_

_Solo quiero recuperarlo: mi cuelo azul_

_No quiero ver en tu reflejo_

_Esa expresión abnegada_

_Ni de sacrificio ¡Entiéndelo!_

_Las lágrimas no borran los pecados_

_Tú y yo debemos cargar con esta culpa_

_¿Cómo escapo de este laberinto_

_Si esperándote estoy?_

_Todo se me ah escapado de las manos_

_Y ser honesta tan solo me hace daño_

_¿Qué hago para encontrar una salida_

_De esta realidad?_

* * *

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde estamos?- Lavi miro confuso a su alrededor

-Ni idea, este lugar es extraño-le contesto Allen -¿Ustedes no lo conocen chicas?-Las tres exorcistas se hallaban quietas mirando el lugar

-¿Chicas?-

-Esto es...-

-No puede ser…-

-Creo que yo recuerdo esto…-dijo Andrea mirando con miedo el letrero que decía "Jardín de niños 'Las hormiguitas' "

-C-Creo que m-mejor n-nos vamos- dijo Nancy cuando de pronto se escucho una voz que grito

-"Andreita por favor bájate de ese tubo, pareces chango"-

-Ma-maestra Oyuki- tartamudeo Andrea

-¡Demonios!- dijo Nancy dirigiéndose hacia la reja -¡Andy, nooo!-

-Nancy-san espera- dijo Allen corriendo detrás de ella

-¡No Allen, mate!- le gritaron Itzel y Andrea. En ese momento los cuatro pudieron ver el horror por el cual había pasado Andrea

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- dijo Allen -¿Acaso es...?- el rostro de Allen se puso azul mientras contemplaba la escena.

Andrea estaba colgada en un poste para columpios (Sin los columpios) de color azul como si fuera un pasamanos, en ese momento ella al tratar de poner la otra mano no lo logro y provoco que se soltara de la mano sujeta, ella por consecuencia cayó al suelo dando la cara primero y luego su cuerpo.

-¡Andrea! Maestra, maestra mi hermanita se cayó del columpio- grito una niñita de cabello rizado

¡Por dios!-Andrea se levanto con toda la frente cubierta de sangre, corrió hasta donde estaba su maestra y su hermana, la maestra la levanto y con un trapo intento secar la sangre lo cual no se pudo ya que de inmediato todo su uniforme se torno carmesí al igual que su rostro

-¡Helmanita mayol, ayudame! ¡Polfavol!-lloriqueaba Andrea mientras pataleaba y gritaba. La otra niña se acerco a su hermana con la intención de ayudarla, cuando el olor de la sangre le golpeo en el rostro

-Huele... debo...-una sonrisa maniaca se coloco en el rostro de la hermana mayor, mientras que la pequeña palidecía un poco

-¿Helmana?- Mientras tanto las tres chicas palidecieron, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

-No me digan que va a...-Allen se detuvo al ver la cara de las otras 3

La pequeña Nancy se acerco poco a poco a una aun más pequeña Andrea, quien había quedado paralizada por el terror ante la imagen de su hermana mayor, que se aceraba poco a poco...-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-La Nancy mayor comenzaba a desesperarse

-No podemos, esto es solo un recuerdo-intento calmarla Allen

-pero...-

-¡Tranquila, es tan solo un recuerdo!-

-Pero...pero...pero...¡Aaaaaaa! Esto me desespera- la voz de Nancy se hacía gruesa

-Nancy, Nancy, Nancy tranquila-le dijo Itzel -Respira, respira, respira-

-Ufff,...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... ya estoy bien- dijo Nancy volviendo a su respiración normal, Allen la vio con cara rara -Perdón, también sufro ataques de esquizofrenia-

-¿También? Algo as que deba saber...-Allen miro a Nancy

-Etto... creo que nada por el momento-

-De acuerdo-Allen regreso la vista a la escena

En ese momento la escena de Andrea pequeña junto con la escena de la Andrea grande se mesclaron a tal modo que en el momento en que Nancy empezó a lamer la frente de su pequeña hermana, la cual al instante se desmayo al mismo tiempo que la Andrea grande

-¡ANDREA! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN QUE TE PASO?-gritaron al unicoro un Kanda muy preocupado por su aprendiz y un Lavi muy histérico por el momento

-¡Andy-chan! ¿Qué te paso estas bien? ¡Andy-chan por favor responde!-

-¡Andy, por favor Onee-chan despierta!- en ese momento Andrea comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente...

Mientras que con las pequeñas, la maestra por fin había vuelto con ayuda.

-¿Andy estas bien?- Andrea se levanto lentamente -Si, si estoy bien... fue solo... un muy al recuerdo-

-Lo siento...-Nancy miro a la pequeña apenada

-Está bien... hace mucho que paso-

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?- en el recuerdo las maestras habían detenido a la pequeña Nancy, mientras la pequeña Andy recobraba el conocimiento

-Rayos, de todos los recuerdos, tenía que ser justo este…-dijo Andrea sobando su frente

-Seguramente porque era el más oculto que tenias en tu cabecita- le dijo Nancy rascando su cabeza, en ese momento la atmosfera cambio y aparecieron en lo que parecía otro recuerdo

-¡No...Puede...ser!- dijo cortadamente Itzel

-¿¡Qué rayos...!-

-Estamos en...en...en...el recuerdo de Itzel- dijo Andrea

Se encontraban en patio grande, frente a una casa amarilla, se escuchaba música y se veía a varios adultos bailar, mientras que un grupo de niños jugaban, rápidamente reconocieron a la pequeña Andrea, y a la pequeña Nancy, que no habían cambiado casi nada, estaban hablando con otra niña, no mucho mayor que ellas, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura suelto.

-¿Esa eras tú Itzi-chan?- dijo Lavi

-Jeje… sí-

-¿Estamos en la casa de mi tía Ester verdad?-pregunto Andy mirando a su alrededor

-Si... y creo saber que estamos a punto de hacer...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- En ese instante otro niño, aproximadamente de la edad de la pequeña Itzel se les acerco a las niñas.

-Oigan hace frio...-

-Sí, y los adultos ni nos pelan...-

-¿Y si hacemos una fogata?- El rostro de las tres niñas se ilumino

-¡SI!- Lavi, Allen y Kanda miraron a las chicas sorprendidos

-¡¿Una fogata? Pero ¡Si ninguno tiene si quiera 10 años!-

-Je, je...-Itzel sonrió un poco -lo sé… pero eso no nos detuvo...-

Mientras hablaban los niños ya habían amontonado varias cosas, y las habían encendido.

-Pero con tan poquito se va a apagar…-la pequeña Itzel miro el pequeño fuego que tenían

-¡Necesitamos más cosas!- rápidamente, los pequeños se pusieron a buscar por todos lados echándole a la fogata, envolturas de regalo, hojas y lo que parecía pedazos de una piñata

-¿Cuando paso esto?-Andy miro a su prima un poco confundida

-Fue una posada poco antes de Navidad... todavía éramos muy pequeñas...-

-Oigan ¿Y si le echamos esto?- las tres niñas traían con sigo una bolsa negra, Allen miro la bolsa con un poco de miedo

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Si no mal recuerdo, luces de véngala, cohetes, ratones, y varias cosas similares...-

Las tres pequeñas se acercaron y voltearon el contenido de la bolsa tal cual, sin molestarse en si quiera sacar las luces de Bengala de las cajas, o desenvolver los ratones. Mientras que los adultos al parecer no se daban por enterados todavía, pues seguían bailando y platicando como si nada.

-Esto va ha ser feo...-

-Tranquilos, después de todo… ¿estamos bien no? es solo un recuerdo...-

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-

Un extraño zumbido se empezó a escuchar

-¿Qué es eso?- los niños comenzaron a verse entre sí, un montón de chispas comenzaron a salir del fuego en todas direcciones

-Wii las luces de Bengala- los pequeños comenzaron a festejar, hasta que una serie de explosiones se oyeron dentro de la fogata mientras las chispas aumentaban de intensidad

-Oh, oh...- los pequeños se alejaron justo a tiempo de la fogata antes de que los proyectiles comenzaran a salir disparados en todas direcciones

-¡Wiiii! Se ven genialosos malevolosos- dijo Nancy saltando de la emoción

-#Ahora ya vi de donde salió la piromanía de Nancy-san#- pensaba Allen mientras la caía una gota en la cabeza

-¡Pongámosle más cosas Itzi, más cosas!- dijo Andrea jalándole de la manga y brincando

-¡Sii, más cosas!- las tres chicas encendieron unos papeles qué estaban dentro de una caja sin siquiera verlos

-¡Esos pudieron ser materiales importantes Itzi-chan!-

-"Pudieron" y fueron Jajajajajajaja- una risa piromaniaca se infiltro en la boca de Itzel y paso a la de Nancy

-¿Chicas... están bien?- les pregunto Lavi con la cara azul

-Si Lavi... muy bien- le respondió Nancy con una risa fría a pesar de todo el calor que hacía en la habitación

-¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta aun?-pregunto Kanda que comenzaba a exasperarse de que ningún adulto notara lo que estaban haciendo todos los niños

-No nos creían capaces ^-^- Andy le dirigió una sonrisa angelical a Kanda mientras le señalaba a su yo pequeña que iba por un montón de platos desechables

-¿Qué haces con eso Andy?-le pregunto su madre al verla con su carga

-Son para la fogata mamá-

-Aaa ok, tengan cuidado se vallan a quemar-

-Si mami, tendremos cuidado-

-Bueno...oye-

-Mande-

-Dile a tu hermana si puede venir por favor-

-Si mami-

-Dios mío, la Andrea del pasado es lo opuesto a la Andrea del presente-dijo Kanda deseando que nunca hubiera cambiado

-Aaa, ¿Ósea qué prefieres a mi yo pequeña que a mi yo grande?-

-No...Yo, no...-

-No, no, no tú dijiste, prefieres a la yo pequeña que a la yo grande-

-No... Andrea... yo, no...-Antes de que Kanda pudiera decir algo más los platos desechables cayeron a la fogata haciendo que él fue incrementara 10 veces su tamaño original- el olor a plástico quemado comenzó a volverse cada vez as intenso.

-¿A que huele?- por fin los adultos comenzaron a notar el olor a humo y cosas quemadas

-¡FOGATA!-la aa de Nancy y Andrea volteo a ver hacia sus hijas, y sobrinos que jugaban alegremente alrededor de una enorme fogata

-¡NIÑOS!- todos los adultos al darse cuenta de lo que sus "inocentes angelitos" habían hecho corrieron a apagar la fogata. Unos echándole agua de un tinaco cercano, y otros a pisar las brasas que quedaban

-¡NO! ¡Nos tardamos mucho en hacerla!-Itzel comenzó a protestar apoyada por sus primas, y los otros niños

-Pero Andy, es peligro-

-Pero nos diste permiso-dijo Andrea como si fuera la Andrea del presente

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo Kanda notando que eran la misma Andrea

-Mh, no me hables estoy enojada contigo- Andrea cambio de rumbo-Oye Wesly ya nos puedes mandar al recuerdo de mi Onee-chan, ¡esto se está poniendo muy aburrido!-AL momento de decir eso todo cambio y de un momento a otro estaba enfrente de un edificio y vieron claramente a Nancy corriendo hacia una pared...

-¿Ahora dónde estamos?-

-Son los recuerdos de Nancy...-

-Si eso lo sé… pero que va a pasar-

-No lo sé-Itzel iro a su prima-Nancy, Ilústranos-

-Creo que...-Nancy miro a su alrededor -ya sé donde estamos...-

-Si estamos en el recuerdo donde te rompes la nariz...Akumas ahora yo la regué-

-¿Nancy-san te rompes la nariz?-

-Sí pero... no es este... es otro-

-¿Entonces no la regué?-

-No Andy, no la regaste- le dijo Nancy -Pero... es que... no sé cual es...-

-¿¡Porqué me toco una hermana con memoria de teflón?-

-Porque yo tengo una hermana fresita-

-¡Y-Yo no soy fresita!- dijo Andrea con la cara rojita

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear...-las interrumpió Itzel -Pero ave dinos Nancy ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Es lo que trato de recordar

-No es ningún lugar que nosotras conozcamos, o ya lo hubiéramos reconocido...-comenzó a razonar Andy

-O no lo recuerdan…-comento Lavi

-Puede ser...- Todos voltearon a ver a la chibi Nancy que seguía avanzando hacia la pared

-¡Espera... se viene me viene a la cabeza ese recuerdo!-Dijo Nancy mirándose fijamente

-¿Enserio Nancy-san?-

-No la verdad no- a todos se les apareció no una sino muchas gotas en la cabeza-Pero se me hace conocido

-Pues claro por qué es uno de tus recuerdos Paka-

-Si ya lo sé pero empiezo vagamente a recordarlo enserio-

-Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya. Mi hermana empieza a pensar-

-Que mala eres con migo T-T-

-Si soy mala como la carne de puerco-

-Pero yo soy peor...¡Eso es!-

-¿¡Qué!-

-¡Ya recordé que momento es!-

-¡¿Cual?-

-El de "yo soy peor"-

- 0.0! ¿Le pones nombre a tus recuerdos Nancy-san?-

-No Allen pero... es la forma de recordarlo más fácil- en ese momento la Nancy chibi se puso contra la pared mientras otros chicos la rodeaban

-¿Qué hacen esos chicos?- dijo Allen un poco enfadado

-¡Oh-dios!- dijo Nancy

-¿¡Qué-van-ha-hacer-esos-chicos!- dijo cortadamente Allen

-Tranquilo, seguramente...Nancy...les debe dinero- trato de salvarla Andrea

-No, de hecho no es por eso- corrigió Nancy arruinándolo

-¿Entonces por qué?- preguntaron asombrados los demás

-Es por qué... yo soy peor- nadie entendía el punto de Nancy y fijaron la vista en la chica

-¿Nancy-san?-

-Dime Allen-

-¿Cuantos años se supone que tienes?-

-Unos...7 creo-

-#¡Malditos!# pensó Allen mientras volvía a mirar a la Nancy de 7 años

-Nancy, tu hermanita me pateo en la espinilla, y como tu dijiste que si queríamos arreglar algo de ella lo hiciéramos contigo- dijo un chico de unos 8 años

-S-Sí, yo lo dije-

-Pues quiero que lo arreglemos- dijo tronándose los dedos

-¿Me golpearan?-

-No eres peor que ella por lo que he visto-

-E-eso no es cierto, yo soy peor-

-No seas malo- le dijo uno de los chicos -dale aunque sea un popote para que se defienda-

-Tienes razón- dijo aventándole una navaja automática -¡Úsala como puedas!-

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo se abre esto?- dijo la Nancy chiquita con miedo

-En este recuerdo el mundo no parece color rosa para nadie- dijo Lavi al recordar que al menos en los otros había alguien que conocía feliz

-En este mundo tienes que aventajarte lo mejor posible- le dijo Nancy -no pierdas detalles si quieres saber la procedencia de porque soy así-

-¿No era por lo de Andy-chan?-

-En parte pero... este es el mayor- Lavi y los demás volvieron a ver a la Nancy chiquita e indefensa.

Los chicos ya habían empezado a atacar a Nancy y ella solo los esquivaba gracias a su estatura

-¡Por favor deténganse!- dijo Nancy tirada en el suelo

-¡Tienes que arreglar los desastres de tu hermana!- uno de los chicos se aventó a Nancy

-¡Nooooo!- gritaron a unicoro el recuerdo de Nancy y Allen. La Nancy chibi puso la navaja, aun cerrada, frente a ella, la apretó provocando que se quitara el seguro y sa abriera la navaja, el chico cayó sobre ella provocando que la hoja de la navaja se enterrara en su ojo...

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el chico se levanto sin su ojo derecho, se cubrió el agujero todavía sangrante con su mano, la pequeña Nancy abrió sus ojos y vio claramente el ojo enterrado en la punta de la navaja

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Nancy poniéndose de pie -¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Es un ojo! ¡Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco!-

-0.0! o.o!- todos miraron sin comprender a la pequeña Nancy

-Era inocente y linda- volvieron a dirigir la mirada a la pequeña Nancy

-¡Qué asco, asco, asco…mucho asco…!- chibi Nancy comenzó a observar mejor el ojo más y más de cerca –Jeje, jejeje jejeja ¡Jajajaja jajajajajajajajajajaja!- la risa maniaca comenzó a escucharse más y más fuerte hasta convenirse en el sonar de los truenos de lluvias cercanas

-¡Está niña parece loca maniaca!-

-¿Yo?, No, ¡YO SOY PEOR!- dijo sacando el ojo tomándolo con una mano y metiéndolo a su boca - ^-^ ¡Delicioso! Pero…quiero más, más, más ¡MÁS!-

-Aaaaaaa... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME, "PO-PORAFOR" ALGUIEN!-

-Deja de gritar, llorón querías arreglar lo de mi hermana ¿no?, ¡PUES HAGAMOSLO!-

-¡ ALGUIEN, PPRONTO PORFAVOR, AYUDENME!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, NADIE TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿ALGUIEN? ¡QUIEN SEA AYUDENME POR FAVOR!-

-YA DEJA DE GRITAR Y ARREGLEMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ EL ESUNTITO DE MI HERMANA-

-N-No, O-olvi-olvidalo...-el chico comenzó a tartamudear-

-¿Olvidarlo?-Nancy sonrió malévolamente-¿Por qué? Tú eras el que quería arreglar las cosas conmigo...-

El chico miro a su alrededor con el ojo que le quedaba todos sus amigos habían huido,-#No puedo creer que sea una niña de 7 #-

-Y-Yo yo, yo n-no es decir yo-yo...-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tartamudeas?-

Los exorcistas seguían mirando asombrados el drástico cabio de la escena

-Retiro lo dicho-Lavi susurro con la cara azul-Alguien parece que empieza a disfrutar esto…-

-¡Helllrmanita Mayord!- grito una chibi Andrea 2 años más grande que la ultima. Nancy al ver a su hermana corrió a abrazarla

-¡Andy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que te quedaras a jugar en el salón-

-Pelo, es que... es muy abullido- Miró momentáneamente al piso- No hay nadie que me gane en las fuelcitas-

-Lo sé pero es que tienes mucha fuerza, si la limitaras un poco...-

-¡Ya se! Jugale con Mich, el nunca pielde con migo-

-Sí, ándale ve a jugar con el... y por favor dile a Memo que me espere en el salón-

-SI hellranita mayolr-

-# ¿Quién es ese Mich?#- pensó un Kanda ardiendo en celos

-# ¿Quién es ese Memo?#- pensó de igual manera un Allen en caldo de celos

La atmosfera volvió a ponerse difusa y el escenario cabio de nuevo, esta vez estaban las tres niñas, pero se veían mayores, Itzel llevaba el pelo amarrado en dos colitas, llevaba lentes cuadrados y lucia de unos 10 años, Nancy llevaba el pelo suelto sujetado por dos pasadores para que no se le fuera a la cara y aparentaba unos 8 años, mientras que Andy se veía de 6 y estaba peinada igual que su hermana, las tres niñas se encontraban aparentemente solas

-OH, OH- las tres exorcistas se quedaron sin habla al ver el recuerdo en el que se encontraban

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿De quién es este recuerdo?-

-Nuestro...-contestaron las tres en un susurro

-¡Suyo!-

-Si es nuestro y no es muy bonito que digamos - Dijo Andrea recordando su primera vez de control total sobre su hermana y su prima

-¿Por qué, que paso?-dijo Kanda intentando calmar a su aprendiz (en intento fallido)

-Itzel quiero agua-

-Pues ve por ella Andy-

-NO tengo flojera quiero que tú me traigas mi agua-

-Por que si no soy tu chacha-

-Por que te estoy ordenando que me raigas agua-

-VE tu por ella- en ese momento Andrea se Lanzo sobre su prima tirándola al piso al instante y haciendo que se cortara la frente

-¡DIJE QUE QUIERO AGUA, Y SI DIGO QUE ME VAYAS A TRAES AGUA ME LAS VAS A TRAER! Entendiste-

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí entendí ahorita te traigo tu agua, ¿con o sin hielo?-dijo su prima espantada por la actitud de su prima-

-Y tu Nancy tráeme un cojín-

-No, ve tu por el- Andrea le lanzo una mirada acecina a su hermana la cual al instante le dio el cojín

-Que trauma-dijo Andrea- Fue horrible ese momento tuve una perdida terrible del control... pero se sintió tan bien –

-Si claro... habla por ti...-le dijo Itzel viendo como su yo pequeña traía un vaso con agua para su prima

-Y así fue como empezamos...-dijo Nancy

-Si... ¿qué lindo no?-Andy sonrió soñadora

-#la verdad... NO#-pensaron en coro Itzel y Nancy.

-Y después de eso ¿Andy se volvió cómo es?-

-Creo que siempre fue así... solo que ahí se desato...-

-Si, por que como ya te dije fue una pérdida de control-

-Sí pero luego de eso se emociono y lo empezó a hacer más seguido-

-Y más doloroso que es peor-Dijo Nancy

-Guau yo creí que serían otras de pequeñas-dijeron Lavi y Allen

-No, siempre fuimos iguales-

-Solo que tardamos un poco en descubrirlo...-

-Pero cuando lo descubrimos, lo explotamos al máximo-

-Sí, eso lo hemos notado...-

-De hecho... todos los recuerdos han sido de como lo descubrimos-

-¡Cierto! los chantajes de Andy, el sadismo de Nancy, la piromanía de Itzel...-

-Me dan miedo las tres-dijo Allen retrocediendo

-No te preocupes Allen no pasa -dijo Andrea mientras intentaba consolarlo

-Más les vale...-

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso Kanda?-

-Nada -

- ¬-¬ -Andy se le quedo viendo a su maestro fijamente

-Bien... y ahora ¿cómo salimos de aquí?-pregunto Nancy mirando que el recuerdo no caminaba ya

-Pues...-

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada todo volvió a tornarse cada vez mas brumoso

-Ya me arte-Andrea se apresuro a Golpear la cabeza de su yo pequeña y al instante regresaron-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito mientras se sobaba la frente-Me dolió T-T -

-Paka como se te ocurre hacer eso-

-Kanda, al menos salimos-

- Odio que tengas razón-

-Años de experiencia-

-¡Ya no se peleen por favor!- dijo Itzel tratando de frenar sus peleas por un instante

-¡Oh! Ya regresaron los exorcistas -

-Sí, son increíbles sus recuerdos, los de las tres- dijo un poco azul Wesly

-No, no son increíbles sus recuerdos, son todo lo que se podría esperar de un próximo Noé- Dijo Tikky mientras se quitaba el sombrero impresionado

-Sí, tienes razón Tikky, pero más los recuerdos de Nancy ¿No lo crees así?-

-Sí, yo también creo que los míos fueron los más bonitos de todos-

-Por lo visto la exorcista no sabe reconocer el sarcasmo-

-Nop, no sé ¿Tú crees?-

- ¬_¬U Ya lo note-

-Igual, gracias por lo de "próximo Noé", pero me temo que les ganaron, soy una exorcista- Allen sonrió ante las palabras de Nancy, y todos activaron sus inocencias listos para el último round.

-Es una lástima -El conde miro a las tres chicas -serian unas buenas discípulas de Noé-

-Lo sabemos- la cara de los chicos mostro confusión

-Pero para su mala fortuna...- dijo Itzel

-Nos encontraron primero los exorcistas- dijo Andrea

-Y realmente nos gusta estar con ellos- En ese momento un nuevo Akuma gigante las tomo y las aparto de sus maestros

-¡Chicas!- gritaron sus maestros

-Esperen, tranquilas, yo lo arreglo- dijo Nancy -#Esto ya no se puede arreglar#- pensó negativamente Nancy

-#No me gusta la cara que tiene Nancy en este momento#-Itzel miro a su prima fijamente

-Nancy ¿qué planeas?- Andrea también miro a su hermana notando que algo andaba mal

-Nada, nada… solo un as que tenía bajo la manga...-

Mientras tanto los tres exorcistas intentaban alcanzar el akuma para ir por sus aprendices

-#Tengo un al presentimiento#-Allen estaba muy inquieto-#creo que Nancy-san va a usar su último recurso...#

-#Muy bien, respira, no pasara nada, solo... se comerá tu fuerza vital#- pensaba Nancy mientras cerraba sus ojos

-N-Nancy ¿Qué planeas hacer?- le pregunto Andrea

-#Todo estará bien, solo debes concentrarte#-

-¡Nancy responde! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-#Concentrarse...concentrarse...concentrarse...concentrarse...#- una luz se apareció en la inocencia y se pudo observar desde el suelo

-¡Miren!

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto Kanda

-Parece una luz... ¿Luz?... ¡Nancy-san!- Allen comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el akuma -¡Crown Bellt!- la inocencia de Allen se extendió y logro alcanzar el codo del akuma

-¡Allen! ¿Qué haces?- le grito Lavi

-¡Tengo que detener a Nancy!- sin más explicaciones, Allen comenzó a intentar subir por el akuma

-¡Rayos, Yuu!-Lavi llamo a Kanda -sostente MAN, MAN, MAN- el martillo de Lavi se extendió y ambos exorcistas comenzaron a subir también hacia donde estaban las chicas

-#Aquí voy, perdón Allen#-Nancy cerró los ojos y su inocencia se transformo en lo que parecía una tiara de plata con diamantes morados y negros, al hacerlo una burbuja de luz salió desprendida de ella haciendo qué la mano del akuma explotara

-#¡Lo hiso!# ¡Nancy-san nooo!- Allen salto tratando de alcanzarla antes de que callera

-¡Andrea!- Kanda se lanzo al rescate de su pequeña aprendiz que caía inconsciente al igual que Itzel

-¡Itzi-chan!- el martillo cambio de dirección atrapando con éxito a su aprendiz todavía inconsciente...

-¡Nancy-san!- Nancy aun no despertaba del impacto y seguía cayendo

-#Una voz me llama... ¿Pero de quién es?...no recuerdo una voz así... ¿De quién será?...¡Allen!#- Nancy comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio aproximarse el suelo -¡Levitación!- en ese instante la caída de Nancy se detuvo y se recostó en el suelo. Entonces Allen volvió a tierra y la levanto

-¡Nancy-san, Nancy-san, responde por favor Nancy-san!-

-A-Allen- Nancy acaricio con suavidad el cabello de Allen y luego su mejilla -Lo siento, yo no quería pero... bueno si quería, perdón-

-¡No pidas perdón! No pidas...-

-Allen no llores, harás que me sienta mal y no podre terminar lo que empezó-

-¿Terminar?-

-Sí, te garantizo que...-Nancy se sentó -volveré jeje- se puso de pie y sonrió -No será la última vez que me veras-

-P-Pero Nancy-san – Nancy puso su mano derecha en la boca de Allen

-Shhh, no digas nada...- Nancy le sonrió a Allen - Tengo que hacer esto- la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su maestro y se dirigió hacia la familia de Noé

-#No importa lo que me pase, tengo que acabar esto#-

-Vaya, vaya, parece que todavía te queda energía -

-Sí, y no pienso perder contra ustedes-La inocencia de Nancy brillo con más intensidad que antes y la más sádica de las tres primas se preparo para atacar.

-Sí ese es el caso entonces...- el conde levanto su mano y en ese instante un montón de akumas nivel 1 y 2 la encerraron en un circulo -¡Acaben con la sanguínea!-

-Glup #Concéntrate, tienes que acabar con ellos, ¡Acaba con ellos!# ¡Inocencia!- una burbuja comenzó a salir del pecho de Nancy y se extendió convirtiendo a los akumas en cenizas azules

-Impresionante chiquilla - Nancy cayó de rodillas sin aire -pero obviamente te cansaste, eso es mejor- el conde volvió a llamar a mas akumas nivel 2 y se alejo dejando a los akumas a cargo de Nancy

-Muy bien, esto está mal, me sofoco y...-un mechón de cabello de Nancy se torno color blanco -...mi cabello empieza a cambiar, pero prometí algo...- Nancy se puso de pie -...y debo cumplirlo- Nancy se llevo sus manos a la boca, doblo los dedos menos los índices y los de en medio, les dio un pequeño besito y dijo -"Inocencia, Luz navaja..."- un pequeño brillo apareció en la punta de los dedos y los separo de su boca -"...Limpia sus errores, extinción"-Nancy comenzó a correr Asia los akumas atacándolos, ella les rozaba el cuerpo mientras que ellos la golpeaban provocando heridas -¡CK!-

-Jajajajajajaja, no eres tan fuerte como presumes exorcista- le dijo uno de los akumas con forma de lobo

-Jeje adiós akumas "limpieza terminada"- al decir eso todos los akumas explotaron transformándose en cenizas -Ahora sigo yo "Regeneración"- Las heridas de Nancy comenzaron a cerrarse y su traje a cocerse de nuevo -Listo- Nancy continuo con su camino de frente mientras otro mechón se le pintaba blanco -#Lastima que moriré seguramente después de esto# jajajajaja # seguro Allen llorara demasiado Jm eso no está bien#-

Mientras con Lavi e Itzel...

Lavi había alcanzado el suelo junto con su aprendiz, que había empezado a abrir los ojos lentamente

-¿Itzi-chan estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado

-Jeje-la chica sonrió un poco mientras se incorporaba-es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso en menos de un día- Lavi no pudo evitar sonreir también -Cierto...- en ese instante una explosión se escucho a lo lejos

-¡Nancy!¡Andrea! ¿Donde están?- Itzel miro a su maestro esperando una respuesta

-Andrea, esta con Yuu- Itzel se tranquilizo un poco, seguramente Kanda cuidaría bien a su prima, pero enseguida volvió a preocuparse-¡¿Y Nancy?- Lavi no contesto y dirigió la mirada hacia la batalla, Itzel interpreto su silencio y se puso de pie mirando hacia donde estaba su prima-#Tengo un mal presentimiento#-

De vuelta con Nancy...

Ella se encontraba trepada en el pie del akuma tratando de meterse en él para detenerlo y acabar con esa batalla de una vez por todas

-#Ahora ¿Como me meto en el sin que se den cuenta?#- Nancy volteo a ver atrás para ver que Allen no estuviera siguiéndola -#ok, entonces ¿Cómo le hago?...# ¡Ya sé! "Inocencia, intangibilidad"- en ese momento las manos de Nancy comenzaron a meterse al akuma haciendo que en su piel aparecieran pétalos blancos

-#No pasa nada, no pasa nada#pensaba Nancy mientras se metía en él, una vez dentro pudo observar que un mechón el doble de grande se ponía blanco -Ouch- Nancy vio a su alrededor -Me lo imaginaba diferente- Nancy vio a su alrededor esperando encontrar alguna escalera -Demonios no hay nada aquí... a menos que...-Nancy comenzó a caminar por la habitación tocando la pared -Esto es aburrido- En ese momento por la cabeza de Nancy paso una canción

-"No puedo hablar  
Ni puedo ver  
Este lugar oscuro es...  
La niña en mí  
Que se perdió  
Vaga sin fin  
Siente dolor  
No sé por qué sangrando estoy  
¿Quien, me asesino...?¡W!- en ese instante Nancy se cayó por una pequeña abertura-Ay ya encontré el pasadizo-dijo sobándose la cabeza se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo

-¡Nancy-san, Nancy-san! ¡¿Nancy-san donde estas?-

-¡Achu!, creo que ya se quien habla de mi-

Nancy siguió andando por el pasillo -Allen debe de estar preocupado... pero tengo que seguir, vamos, ¿donde estas?- hacia ya un rato que iba caminando por el pasillo, sin hallar lo que buscaba, cuando por fin encontró lo que parecía una puerta

Mientras tanto afuera...

-¿Nancy-san? #A donde se pudo haber ido#-Allen iro los restos de akumas-Esto no es bueno, está gastando demasiada energía...-

-...Pero si me detengo, no podré salvar a los demás... ¡No! Tengo que resistir-Nancy empezó a correr hasta encontrar el fin de la puerta- Bueno al menos se algo, hay un centro de control dentro de este akuma-

Mientras con Andrea y Kanda...

-¡Andrea! ¿Segura estas inconsciente?-

-Si estoy inconsciente te lo juro-

-¿Muy segura?-

-Sip, completamente segura-

-Pero si quieres me despierto, y me quito de mi comodidad...-Andrea abrió los ojos y se llevo las manos a la boca-#Rayos metí la pata#-

-¿De tu comodidad? ¬_¬-

-Etto...-Andy sonrió un poco incoada mientras se sentaba-Jiji- Kanda abrió la boca para reclamarle a su aprendiz, cuando Itzel y Lavi llegaron con ellos

-#Salvada#- Andy se levanto lo as rápido que pudo y se acerco a su prima

-¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿y Nancy y Allen?-

-Allen creo que fue por Nancy, y ella...-

-Déjame adivinar, peleando verdad- la pequeña iro a su prima, obteniendo como respuesta suficiente la expresión de su rostro

-¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear ni un momento?- dijo Lavi notando que apenas tenían conciencia y ya se pelean

-No...Digo... es que...-Andy se sonrojo muy levemente-Jiji...¬¬ umm...anno, es que es divertido pelearme con él-dicho esto la expresión de Kanda se abrió de par en par

-¿Uh? Yuu ¿Estás bien?-

-TSK, cállate Pakauguisagui-

-SHH akumas...

-De acuerdo...-Lavi volteo en dirección a Itzel que le sonrió

En otro punto...

-Ju, ju, parece que esa sanguínea ya casi acaba con los akumas que mande -El conde y los Noé observaban a Nancy luchar

-Conde ¿Cree que ella tiene oportunidad de ganar?-

-Sí, pero lo divertido será ver a qué precio -

Y con Nancy...

-Si yo fuera un centro de control en un akuma ¿Donde estaría?-

-"Si tú fueras un centro de control creo que estarías justamente enfrente de tu nariz"-dijo Black Rose mientras volaba enfrente de su dueña

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?-

-"Oye soy tu inocencia solo tú puedes oírme"-

-Claro eso da miedo-

-"Obvio que te iba a dar escalofrió por eso lo dije, pero como también ya te dije soy tu inocencia debo saber de eso"-

-Genial mi inocencia me conoce como la palma de sus pétalos-

-"Mis pétalos no tienen palma..."-

-Era un decir...-Nancy siguió avanzando-Oye y ¿los demás también pueden oír a sus inocencias?-

-"Quizá... no estoy segura…"-la voz de la inocencia dudo un poco-"puede que sea cosa de sanguíneas... o que tú seas el único bicho raro"-

-¡Oye!-

-Sí, te escucho-la Black Rose sonaba un poco burlona, Nancy bufo y siguió caminando

-¿Y porque no te había oído antes?-

-Fácil, por la simple y sencilla razón de que...- Antes de que la inocencia terminara de contestar, llegaron al centro de control

-Creo que la encontramos- Black Rose la miro con cara de "¿No en serio?"-No me mires así-

-Pues no agás comentarios tan obvios-

-¿Pues qué querías que dijera? "Mira encontramos un elefante rosa" no lo creo ¬¬ -

-Jeje bueno está bien-

-Eres igual a Andy, me miras y me dices cosas groseras-

-Tampoco soy tan mala ¿O sí?-

-Nop solo lo dije para ver si me escuchabas jajaja-

-¬¬ Mala-

-^-^se supone que tu ya lo sabías-

-Lo sé, pero se me olvida ¬_¬!-

-De acuerdo-Nancy siguió avanzando hacia el cuarto de control-bien, ¿lista para lo que sigue?

-Yo siempre estoy lista, ¿tú lo estás?-

-Debo estarlo-Nancy sonrió, y su inocencia regreso a colocarse a su cabeza como una tiara

-Aquí vamos-

-Tikky, ¿Crees que sea bueno dejar a esa sanguínea vagar libremente por el akuma del maestro?-dijo Lulubell mientras se asomaba por los ojos para ver cómo iba la pelea

-No te preocupes Lulubell, todo estará bien-Tikky, se asomó a la puerta- Ohh, mira quien nos acompaña Lulubell, pasa anda no te quedes afuera sanguínea la pelea es adentro no afuera-

-Gracias Tikki-Nancy sonrió y paso a la sala de control de los akumas-¿Empezamos la pelea?-

-¿Te sientes lista para ello?-Tikki señalo con burla un nuevo mechón blanco de Nancy

-Claro que lo estoy-contesto

-Entonces empecemos -Lulubell también se levanto y se dirigió contra Nancy para pelear

-Jaja, ya te gane una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-

-Que esta vez, no vengo sola y no en este "cuerpo falso"-

-¿Cómo que cuerpo falso?- Antes de que Nancy pudiera articular otra pregunta vio claramente como Lulubell se transformaba en una pantera negra gigante-0.0 No me esperaba eso 0.0!-

-Claro que no sanguínea- En ese momento Lulubell se lanzó contra Nancy esperando poder partirle un brazo en ese instante...

-Black-Rose, escudo de espinas- varios tallos de rosa salieron alrededor de Nancy cubriéndola por completo, Lulubell intento detenerse, no lo logro del todo y choco contra el escudo, logrando que las espinas le dejaran varios rasguños -¿Se lastimo la gatita?-Los tallos bajaron revelando a Nancy que sonreía con burla-creo que es mi turno-¡Black-Rose!-

De la tiara salió disparado un rayo morado, que golpeo a la Noé, antes de que esta pudiera quitarse Lulubell miró furiosa a Nancy mostrando sus afilados colmillos

-Rayos creo que esta no se da por vencido tan fácil- Lulubell corrió hacia Nancy tan rápido que ni ella pudo hacer algo al respecto Lulubell golpeo a Nancy en la boca del estomago

-¡Gha!- Nancy escupió un poco de sangre -¡Muérete!- unos pétalos rojos salieron de la tiara y rodearon su cabeza, al quitarse revelaron a la mejorada Nancy a excepción de un mechón notoriamente grande en su cabeza

-¿Cansada sanguínea?- le pregunto sarcásticamente Tikky

-Ya quisieras, ¡Pétalos navaja!- los pétalos recorrieron toda la habitación arañando a los Noés

-¿Son todo lo que tienes?- pregunto Lulubell al ver la escases de pétalos

-No ^-^- al decir eso Lulubell se dio cuenta de que a tras de ella seguían unos pétalos esperando que se diera vuelta para atacarla

-¡ ¿Qué ra...?-Los pétalos de Nancy atacaron a Lulubell, llenándola de cortadas cada vez más profundas. La Noé furiosa comenzó a intentar atrapar los pétalos con sus garras, sin mucho éxito debido a la velocidad a la que se movían los pétalos

-Jaja pareces un gato tratando de atrapar una mosca-Nancy se burlo de ella. En ese momento, varias Teasses atacaron a Nancy mientras que otras detenían los pétalos que atacaban a Lulubell

-¡Eso es trampa!- Nancy lanzo una luz que aparto a todas las Teasses y golpeo a Lulubell y Tikky justo donde Allen le había cortado con su inocencia

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldita exorcista!-

-¿Que paso Tikky, te dolió?- dijo Nancy con sarcasmo

-Ck, Muere maldita exorcista-

-Perdón pero esto no va bien así que…#Perdona Allen al parecer… no volveré# "Black Rose, Destrucción total"- en ese momento una burbuja comenzó a crecer mientras destruía todo lo que estaba a un metro de Nancy, 2 metros, 5 metros… desde la batalla fuera del akuma podía verse como la cabeza comenzaba a destruirse, como si un oyó negro se fuera formando desde el interior.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Kanda al ver que el akuma se detenía y poco a poco su cabeza se consumía

-Al parecer…-dijo Lavi-Se está desasiendo-

-¿Desasiendo?…¡Nancy-san!- Allen empezó a correr en dirección hacia el akuma

-¡Allen mate!- le grito Lavi –¡No sabemos que haya pasado es mejor quedarnos juntos!- Allen siguió corriendo sin importarle lo que le dijo Lavi, en su camino se encontró que varias piezas del akuma salían disparadas al suelo

-¿¡Qué demonios!- Allen se encontró con que Tikky venia cayendo inconsciente desde la cima del akuma

-¡Tikky!- Lulubell caía en ayuda de su hermano Noé –buena suerte exorcista, trata de salvarla de eso- dijo señalando el akuma que ya llevaba la mitad por destruirse

-Nancy-san –Allen observo cada pedazo del akuma que caía para ver si ella no estaba en uno de ellos –No- Allen seguía esperando sin perder esperanza de que ella caería…

Dentro del akuma…

-#Resiste Nancy, ya casi acabas con él, solo tienes que quedarte así#- el resto de cabello de Nancy se ponía blanco rápidamente, su piel perdía color y calor, su mirada perdía esa luz de vida… -# ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una luz? Wow es muy bonita… ahí una figura ahí ¿De quién es? Se me hace conocida… creo que… es…# ¡Abuela! Espera no te vayas dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- Nancy se encontraba en una habitación blanca -¿Dónde estoy? hace un momento estaba en el akuma y ahora estoy… en no sé donde-

-_Nancy_-

-¿Quién me habla?-

-_Nancy ven con migo_-

-¿Abue? ¿Eres tú?-

-_Nancy… _- la abuela de Nancy estaba en un rincón del cuarto parada junto una ventana –_Nancy ven a ver_-

-Abue- dijo Nancy -¿Qué quieres que vea?- Nancy se asomo a la ventana y pudo ver a Allen todavía parado frente al akuma sin deshacerse aun -¡Allen!… ¿Abue qué es este lugar?-

-¿Este? Es el limbo-

-¿El limbo? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-

-Vine a recibirte-

-¿Recibirme? ¡¿A caso voy a morir?-

-Sí, vas a estar con migo otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Pero… ¿Y Andy e Itzel? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellas, y mis nuevos amigos Allen, Lavi, Kanda qué sucederá con ellos?-

-Ellos no tardaran en llegar, vamos tenemos que darte otra ropa- su abuela la tomo por la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella y al ver que Nancy no se movía de la ventana le dijo -¿Qué sucede Nancy? ¿Es acaso que no quieres venir con migo?-

-Abue… ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?-

-Oh, ¿Era por eso?- su abuela comenzó a buscar –Ahí esta- dijo señalando la estructura interna del akuma que seguía en pie sosteniendo solo al cuerpo de Nancy aun con la inocencia activada y destruyendo los restos

-¡Sigo viva! Abue sigo viva me sigo moviendo-

-Por eso estas aquí, porque todavía no mueres pero falta un poco para eso-

-¡Pero si estoy viva, mira ahí estoy, me estoy moviendo!-

-Pero pronto no lo harás, mejor ven tenemos que cambiarte de ropa, esa esta sucia-

-¡No!-

-Nancy, ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Qué no-

-Tú no eras así, estar sin mi te arruino ¿verdad?-

-No, estar sin ti me hiso más fuerte, por eso no quiero partir, no voy a dejar a mis amigos y a mi familia a la intemperie para que al final todos se mueran de tristeza-

-Pero vendrán con nosotras-

-¿Te has sentido muy sola verdad? Por eso quieres que me quede contigo-

-Te has vuelto muy lista, anda ve con ellos-

-¿Estarás bien Abue?-

-Sí, ahora ve-

-Gracias- Nancy abrazo a su abuela u salto de la ventana para caer en su cuerpo

-Adiós Nancy- su abuela sonrió –Sabia que harías lo correcto, no has cambiado nada, siempre han estado tus amigos por encima de tu felicidad, que buena niña-

De vuelta en el akuma…

-#Adiós Abue#- Nancy abrió sus ojos y observo el ultimo mechón de cabello color café que le quedaba –Tengo que darme prisa y acabar con esto lo antes posible- la burbuja se desvaneció y la mitad del mechón se volvió blanco- Nancy cayo desmayada

El akuma parecía estar derrotado cuando de repente comenzó a mover uno de sus pies

-¿¡Qué aun solo con la estructura interna puede moverse!- dijo Allen apretándose del camino y viéndolo -¿Dónde está Nancy-san?…No me digas que…¡Sigue ahí arriba!- Allen corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaban sus compañeros, al verlo llegar Andrea le dijo

-Allen ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Allen no respondió, se dio la vuelta y fue con Lavi e Itzel –Allen responde ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-Tranquilízate, de seguro está bien- le dijo Kanda

-No puedo, es que… ¡waaaaaaaaa!- Andrea soltó a llantos -¡no quiero que nada le pase a mi hermana!-

-No lo hará tranquila- la consoló Kanda

-Allen, ¿Donde está Nancy-chan? – le pregunto Lavi

-Es lo que estoy haciendo, buscarla-

-¿¡Como que no sabes donde esta mi prima!- le pregunto Itzel apartando a Lavi del camino y acercándose a Allen

-La última vez que la vi estaba dentro del akuma-

-¿Qué, como que dentro del akuma? ¿A qué te refieres?- le dijo con ojos en lagrimados Itzel

-Que yo… no sé donde esta Nancy-san-

-Pe-pero t-tú estabas con ella… y…pero…- Itzel cayó de rodillas y al igual que Andrea se puso a llorar

-No llores Itzi-chan, Allen la encontrara ¿cierto?-

-Sí, pero necesito su ayuda, tienen que pelear un momento más con el akuma para poder encontrarla-

-De acuerdo, pero hay un problema- le dijo Lavi

-¿Cuál es?-

-Andy-chan el parecer se rompió el brazo izquierdo-

-Rayos, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros entonces-

-De acuerdo Allen- Itzel y Lavi fueron a pelear mientras Allen le hacia una seña a Kanda para que se quedara con Andrea

-#Te ayudare Nancy-san, aguanta por favor…#- Allen activo su Crown Clown y empezó a acercarse al Akuma en busca de Nancy, mientras Itzel y Lavi ya peleaban con lo que quedaba de la estructura del akuma.

-¡Hiban!-

-¡Modoru hi!- Los dos ataques rodearon de llamas la estructura del akuma, pero este simplemente se las sacudió, quedando casi intacto.

-es muy fuerte-

-no importa, hay que seguir-quizá por la preocupación por su prima Itzel se mostraba as decidida que nunca.-¡vamos!-

-de acuerdo-Lavi preparo su martillo-"Trueno de los cielos"- el ataque de Lavi dio en el blanco

-"Kanji kabe"- un muro de fuego rodeo al akuma y se cerró a su alrededor.

-¡No, esperen!- Allen los interrumpió -Si a la estructura lo toca un rayo la corriente correrá por todo el akuma y si Nancy-san está ahí se electrocutara y será en balde lo que ella haya hecho-

-¿Y qué debemos hacer Allen?-

-No lo sé pero... será mejor hacer otra cosa-

-Bien…-Itzel miro al akuma con atención-Allen trata de subir por el akuma, haber si hallas a Nancy, Lavi y yo impediremos que ataque a los demás-

-De acuerdo-

-Y Allen...-

-¿Sí?-

-Por favor encuentra a mi prima-

-Lo hare "Crown clown"- Allen activo su inocencia y comenzó a subir por el akuma

-No te preocupes Itzi-chan, en la encontrara-

-Lo sé pero más le vale hacerlo rápido-

-Sonaste como Andy-chan-

-Por algo es mi prima-

Mientras Allen estaba subiendo por al akuma Nancy apenas despertaba...

-Hitai- Nancy a duras penas podía abrir sus ojos -¿Q-qué me paso...? A si Ck la tiara mmm- Nancy intento pararse apoyando sus manos en el suelo aunque sin éxito -Mmm, maldición, me siento como una inútil... ¿Estoy avanzando? Se supone que... ¡No se destruyo el akuma!- Nancy se paró de golpe ocasionando que su cuello por poco se rompiera -¡Kiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito se escucho hasta el suelo y de regreso

-¡Nancy-san!- Allen subió lo más rápido que pudo por el akuma hasta llegar a la parte más alta de él donde se encontraba Nancy -¡Nancy-san! ¿Estás bien?- dijo agachándose y levantando la cabeza de Nancy

-Auch me duele- Allen contemplo el cabello de Nancy que estaba en su totalidad blanco a excepción de un pequeño mechón

-¿¡Porque no haces caso!- le regaño

-Ja, apenas me ves y ya me regañas, siquiera dime "hola" ¿No?-

-Lo siento Nancy-san, Hola-

-Jajaja hola Allen, ¿Donde están los demás?-

-Nos esperan abajo- Allen cargo a Nancy y se dirigió a la parte baja del akuma

-¡No espera!- dijo Nancy tratando de que Allen la soltara

-¿Qué sucede Nancy-san?-

-¡Debo detenerlo!-

-No puedes, estas muy débil-

-Pero debí ir- Nancy se soltó de Allen y corrió por el Akuma hasta donde se encontraba antes -solo tengo que destruirlo y ya no es tan difícil-

-Nancy-san espera- Allen continuo corriendo cuando escucho un pequeño estallido, de pronto el akuma comenzó a desmoronarse-¡Nancy-san regresa!-

-¡No espera yo sé que puedo contra esto!-

-¡Nancy-san!-

-Mate-Nancy se apresuro a terminar lo que empezó cuando de repente el último mechón de Nancy se volvió completamente blanco y el akuma explota, Allen se apresuro a tomar a Nancy por la cintura y protegerla para que no saliera lastimada

-¿Andrea estas bien porque lloras?-pregunto Kanda mientras notaba que su aprendiz de la nada empezó a llorar

-No lo sé creo que es Nancy la que llora cuando ella llora Black Rose igual, y si Black Rose llora lo mismo pasa con Lía y conmigo-

-¿Estás bien?-

-No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Mientras...

Itzel y Lavi observaron desde el suelo la explosión del akuma

-¡Nancy! ¡Allen!- Itzel comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquila Itzi-chan, Allen cuidara de Nancy-

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de llorar-

Y en otro punto...

-Maestro…. ¿Qué haremos volveremos a atacar?-Lulubell se acerco al Conde, quien observo a los apaleados Noa

-No, ya he visto lo que quería -

-#Onee-chan si por culpa de Allen mueres, te prometo que yo lo matare a él#-

-No-

-¿Eh?-

-Digo no pienses eso, no por que pase... lo que pase el Moyashi tiene que pagar-

-Si-Andy sonrió y se levanto con ayuda de Kanda-vamos... No importa que no pelee, pero tengo que saber que pasa-

-...-Kanda pareció dudarlo unos momentos -De acuerdo- Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde se habían ido los demás

Mientras con Allen…

Allen cayó de rodillas con Nancy en brazos y la coloco en el suelo

-¡Nancy-san, Nancy-san! ¡Por favor despierta!- Allen probó su pulso en la muñeca y nada, en su cuello y nada, al ver sus ojos cerrados sin ningún rastro de vida y su cabello blanco no tuvo más opción que llorar

-¡Komui lo dijo ¿Por qué no iste caso?- Allen se recostó en Nancy mientras lloraba, después de un momento volvió a intentar y reviso el pulso en la muñeca, el cuello y nada, dio un largo respiro y coloco su cabeza en su pecho y nada, Allen perdió toda esperanza de poder salvarla…

Kanda, Andrea, Lavi e Itzel llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Allen

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Andrea atónita -¿Dónde están Allen y mi hermana?- dijo a punto de llorar -¿Dónde… donde está mi hermana?… ¡¿Dónde?-

* * *

**I: **bueno como ya les dije me toco subir bno como no quieren que salgan ni Nancy ni Allen yo contestare junto con Lía

**Nancy, S y Allen:**Oye tambien tenemos derecho d cntestar

**I y Lía: **si pero no queremos que lo agan

**Nancy, S y Allen: **T_T TT T-T malas

**Lía:** bno empezemos con los Reviwes... Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay

**I:**bno sobre lo de utilizar la inocencia no te aseguro nada pero espera la conti y verás lo que querías ver por cierto son 3 autoras no una por que no te ofendas eres la unik que piensa que son 1

**Lía: **makuya-love

**I:**sabes gracias por el comentario muy lindo pero lo que Kanda le dijo a Andrea sabes esa la escribi yo y... se me olvido lo que iba a poner, ssbes se valo a venar jitomatasoz para todos los usuarios de la duda se valen los jitomatazos

**Lía: **Miranda Kliese

**I: **Oa nna no te preocues ni tu ni ninguna otra person no pasa nada nadie muere solo que esta algo raro de entender esa parte

**Lía: **X-Miki-X

**I:**solo tengo una pregunta... ves las winx? por que todo lo que ponemos es inspirado en ellas... bno ya ta dije si es de las winx pero yo lo ubiera hecho mejor no? bno te veo

**Lía:**deskdraik

**I:**ese es el proposito de jarls pegados del monitor jeje... no es muy obvio?

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo..**

Allen levanto la cabeza y observo de nuevo su rostro pálido y frio que reflejaba una tristeza y un sentimiento inexplicable-¿Por qué no hiciste caso?- le dijo al cuerpo inmóvil, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Nancy

x-x-x-x-x-x

-No hay señales del conde ni de los Noés, creo que ya se fueron-

-¿Y de Nancy y Allen?-

Lavi solo negó con la cabeza

**Todos: **nos vemos el proximo viernes y el proximo capi... ZAYO


	18. Cap 17: La primera mision Parte Final

**Komui (atado a una silla y con Reever y Johny detrás): Creo que ya para estas alturas de la historia todos ustedes saben que es de Katsura y que de las autoras….**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17:**

La primera misión (parte final)

* * *

**Opening (**http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=5EjRk3YcbA8**)**

Open your shiny eyes  
In the silent night  
Fushigi Na yoru  
Maiorita  
Ashioto tatezu  
Shino biyoru  
Nay mashi ge na  
Neko no poozu  
Tsuki akari o se  
Ni ukabu shiruetto  
'Kochi e oide' to  
Hohoende temaneki  
Yokubou no kage  
Ugomeku machi  
Tenshi no furi  
De samayoi  
Taisetsu sou  
Ni kakae teru  
Ikiba no nai  
Ai no kakera  
Nemuri ni tsuku kokoro  
Anata mo dokoka de  
Shiawase na Yume  
O mite iru no?  
Hoshi zora ni kisu o  
Shite ii ko wa mou  
Oyasumi

* * *

Allen había perdido toda esperanza de que pudiera despertar, era imposible, increíble, y muchas otras cosas, Allen levanto la cabeza y observo de nuevo su rostro pálido y frio que reflejaba una tristeza y un sentimiento inexplicable

-¿Por qué no hiciste caso?- le dijo al cuerpo inmóvil, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Nancy de nuevo, cerro los ojos y sin más ni más escucho un pequeño sonido que iba incrementando con el tiempo, Allen levanto la mirada y pudo observar como el color regresaba poco a poco a su rostro, en poco tiempo Nancy abrió los ojos

-A-Allen-

-¡Nancy-san!-

-N-no dejes que me vean así- Nancy volvió a desmayarse

-Te lo prometo Nancy-san- Allen se levanto y cargo a Nancy de nuevo-¡Timcampy!-el golem dorado, que había estado rondando durante toda la batalla, se acerco a Allen-Diles a los demas que los veré en el pueblo, no les muestres nada de la batalla todavía- el golem asintió y salió volando en busca de los otros.

En otro punto...

-No hay señales del conde ni de los Noés, creo que ya se fueron- comento Lavi

-¿Y de Nancy y Allen?-

Lavi solo negó con la cabeza, Andrea que estaba buscando como loca procurando que su brazo no saliera lastimado seguía buscando rastros de su hermana y el maestro

-Andy-chan, deja de buscar, es imposible, tratemos de localizarlos con los golems-

-Solo tengo algo que decir al respecto Lavi- le dijo Andrea

-¿Qué sucede Andy-chan?-

-Allen trae el golem ¡Y no se nos ocurrió traer más!-

-Ups-

-Exacto, así que si encontramos siquiera una sola pista de donde pudieron estar (snif) tal vez... los... (Snif)...¡waaaaaaaaaaaa!- Andrea no pudo evitar soltarse a llantos de nuevo

-Tranquila- le dijo Kanda -Los vamos a encontrar-

-Pero (snif)... no tenemos como (snif)-

-Ya verás como los encontraremos- le dijo su prima acercándose y despeinándola con su mano para subirle el animo

-(Snif) de acuerdo-

-Lavi, ¿Podrías subir con tu martillo haber si vez algo?-

-Si, man, man, man- el martillo de Lavi comenzó a expandirse cerca de ahí, Timcampi sobrevolaba la zona buscando a los otros exorcistas, con el mismo éxito que ellos en la búsqueda de Allen y Nancy. Cuando por fin, después de unos minutos el golem observo un familiar martillo alzarse en medio de la nada. No tardo en reconocerlo, y voló rápidamente en esa dirección.

-¿Qué es esa bolita dorada?... ¡Timcampi!- Lavi agarro al golem y bajo

-¿Que sucede Lavi, porque bajas?- dijo Itzel sin notar al pequeño Tim

-Traigo noticias- dijo mostrando al golem

-¡Tim!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Itzel y Andrea

-Este chiquitín #Que de chiquito ya no tiene nada# dice que Allen y Nancy están bien, que nos verán en el pueblo- Andrea sa había dado la vuelta y había sacado un mapa de Eslovaquia, Bratislava y le apareció una gota en la cabeza

-¿Que sucede Andy?- le pregunto su prima viendo el mapa -0.0!-

-¿Qué, porque ponen esa cara?- pregunto Lavi -0.0! rayos- Los cuatro exorcistas contemplaron el mapa señalando los 7 pueblos más cercanos -Tim... ¿Acaso Allen te dijo cual era?- el golem negó con la cabeza -Demonios-

-¿Cual es el más cercano a ellos?-Itzel observo con atención el mapa -Tim ¿dónde te separaste de Allen?- el golem se coloco justo en medio de los 7 pueblos

-Rayos, y ¿ahora qué?-

-No lo sé… aun separándonos tardaríamos en ubicar que pueblo...-

-Y aunque lo encontramos ¿Como les avisaríamos a los demas?-

-Exacto #porque no trajimos nuestros celulares cuando venimos...#-pensó Itzel frustrada ante la situación

-Porque si los hubiéramos traído, cuando se terminara la batería se habrían vuelto un bonito e inútil adorno-

-Jeje cierto- Lavi y Kanda se les quedaron viendo a las chicas con cara de "¿What?"

-Nada, no nos hagan caso-todos volvieron a concentrarse en el mapa

-Entonces ¿Como cuanto nos tardaremos?- dijo Lavi

-Demasiado...¡Esperen!- dijo Andrea

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos con una gran esperanza

-Tengo un mapa de cada uno de los pueblos-

-¿Y eso de que sirve?-

-Seguro fueron a un hotel-

-¿Porque habrían de ir a un hotel?- pregunto ingenuamente Lavi

-¡No inventen! ¬¬ Son dos adolecentes de 15 años a donde irían- en ese momento Itzel le dio un zape a su prima

-Niña boba, tu sabes que Nancy no es así-

-Pero se trata de Allen-

-Pero los dos están lastimados-

-Pero N+A=(corazón)- dijo Andrea haciendo las señas correspondientes a los signos

-Pero están lastimados es más lógico que estén en un hospital- los maestros de las sanguíneas se quedaron con cara de "¿En qué idioma nos hablan?"

-Ya les dijimos que no nos pongan mucha atención- les dijo Andrea

-...- ni Lavi ni Kanda supieron que decir.

-Entonces... ¿En cuál de los pueblos hay un hospital?-

-En…-Andy checo sus mapas -este, los demas solo tienen pequeñas clínicas-

-De acuerdo... ¿Empecemos por ahí?-

-Supongo-Lavi se levanto para partir, cuando vio que su aprendiz se quedo pensando-¿Qué pasa Itzi-chan?-

-Solo me preguntaba... nosotros sabemos que pueblo tiene un hospital... pero ¿lo saben ellos?, y lo más importante… con el sentido de orientación de Allen... ¿Podrán llegar al pueblo correcto?- Todos se quedaron mirando un momento analizando las palabras de Itzel

-Demonios Paka Moyashi y su paka sentido de orientación-Andrea sobo el brazo de su maestro para que se le bajara lo enojado -nos quedamos en las mismas-

-Jeje, creo que sí- dijo Andrea regalándole una sonrisa a su maestro

-Entonces... ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Lavi volviendo a mirar el mapa

-No lo sé...-Itzel miro a su maestro y luego a su prima-Andy alguna idea...-

-La única que se me ocurre es ir a todos los pueblos, pero tardaríamos mucho-

-¿Y si nos separamos?-propuso Kanda-porque parece ser que es nuestra única opción...-

-Aja, ok consideremos esa opción, pero...-

-Lo sé ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?-

-...Exacto como nos comunicamos-

-Bueno pues usaríamos...#olvide que no tenemos los celulares y si los tuviéramos no tendrían pila#...olvídenlo es inútil-dijo Itzel con cara de paka

-Mejor vayamos todos juntos de pueblo, en pueblo, en pueblo -

-¿Y si usáramos un cel…? ¿Digo un teléfono público para llamarnos?-comento Andrea

-¿Pero como sabemos el teléfono de cada pueblo?-pregunto extrañada Itzel

-Vienen aquí en mis mapas- respondió simplemente Andrea

- ¬-¬U ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste eso desde hace media hora?-Kanda miro a su aprendiz

-No se me había ocurrido ^-^U-

-Tu...-Andrea hizo la mejor cara de gato con botas que pudo para que su maestro no la matara (lo cual funciono)-...Está bien, no importa ya vallamos-

-^-^- Andrea sonrió victoriosa

-Uhh Yuu reacciona a los sentimientos, que tierno-

-C-Cállate paka Ugisagi-dijo Kanda amenazante con su mugen

-Oye Andy-

-Mande-

-No crees que Kanda se ve algo extraño cuando le sonríes-

-Ahora que lo mencionas no lo había notado-

-Uhh le gustas, le gustas-

-Ay hoy si me siento realizada si eso fuera verdad-

- Sí ya decía yo-

-Bueno... entonces que Kanda y Andrea vayan a estos tres-Lavi señalo tres pueblos en el mapa-Itzi-chan y yo iremos a estos tres-

-¿Y el último?-

-Pues, si no está en ninguno de esos, los cuatro nos encontramos hay.-

-De acuerdo, toma-Andy comenzó a anotar los teléfonos de los pueblos, y se los dio a Lavi, junto con los mapas de los pueblos a los que iría.

-¿Y por qué no me lo das a mi?-Pregunto Itzel mirando a su prima

-Porque tú pierdes todo-

-No es cierto-

-El cable de tu celular, tu cargador, aquel cuaderno, el cable de tu disco duro...-

-...-Itzel abrió la boca para protestar, sin saber que decir -no los perdí, solo no sé donde los guarde-

-Aja...-

-¿Que es un celular?-dijo Kanda

-Umm un celular es... bueno... como te digo... es como un golem pero rectangular-

-Aja ¬¬ -Kanda empezó a desviarse cuando Andrea lo agarro de la mano fuerte mente-¿Q-qué haces?-

-Te equivocaste de camino es para el otro lado-

-Bueno nosotros los buscaremos en nuestros pueblos estaremos en contacto con ustedes-les dijo Itzel

-Sí, procuren no perderse-Dijo Andrea ¡AÚN! sin soltar la mano de su maestro

-No lo haremos Andy, y como mi prima no esta aquí lo tendré que decir yo... ¡Kanda cuida a mi hermanita... perdón a mi prima!- le grito Itzel a Kanda

-Con un coño déjenme en paz-se soltó tan brusca mente de Andrea que hasta ella misma sintió como los dedos de Kanda rozaron con los suyos como si no quisieran soltarla

-No te preocupes Darc, estaré bien-

-Más le vale-dijo mirando a Kanda- Háblenos si los encuentran.-

-Sí, vamos-Kanda y Andrea dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a dirigirse a su primer pueblo

-¿Lista Itzi-chan?-

-Sip- ambos subieron al martillo de Lavi y se dirigieron al lado contrario

Durante todo el camino Kanda y Andrea no intercambiaron ni una mirada, mientras Kanda seguía con la mente en el momento en que Andrea le de tubo la mano, Andrea seguía teniendo la sensación de los dedos de Kanda en su mano

-#Debería decirle algo con respecto a lo de hace rato...#- Kanda miró de reojo a Andrea quien seguía con la mirada baja-#...No, creo que lo mejor es dejar ese tema en paz#-

Al llegar a su destino se dirigieron al hospital

-Disculpe no han pasado por aquí dos chicos de 15 años...-Kanda describió a la perfección a Allen y Nancy

-Sí estuvieron aquí el día de ayer-

-Y ¿Sabe a dónde se dirigían?- pregunto Andrea

-Sí, se fueron al pueblo de al lado-

-Gracias eso era todo-Andrea se bajo del mostrador procurando no lastimarse el brazo

-Oye, ¿No quieres que te pongamos un cabestrillo en ese brazo?-

-¿Ahh?-

-Ven, no tardaremos mucho- Andrea siguió a la enfermera a una sala donde le pusieron su cabestrillo y también le vendaron el brazo para evitar que se lo lastimara.

Al pasar 5min. Andrea salió

-Listo-

-Te tardaste-

-Lo siento, pero también me enyesaron-

-No importa anda tenemos 2 pueblos más que visitar-

-Si deja le llamo a mi prima para...0.0!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Olvide los mapas en el consultorio y en ellos tenía los teléfonos-

-Ah vamos a...- antes de que Kanda pudiera decir algo se cerró la puerta del hospital en su cara-...kuso-

-Kanda, cálmate seguro encontraremos la forma de... contactarnos con ellos-

Mientras tanto con Itzel y Lavi...

-Bien, este es el pueblo- Ambos exorcistas bajaron del martillo

-¿Donde está la clínica?-

-Por aquí-

-Este debe ser...-Itzel entro seguida de Lavi y se dirigieron a una enfermera

-Disculpe ¿Ha visto a unos chicos de 15 años?- Itzel y Lavi describieron a Allen y Nancy

-No, no los hemos visto-

-Rayos, vamos al siguiente pueblo-

-Déjame llamo a Andy, a ver si tuvieron mejor suerte- Itzel volteo hacia la enfermera de nuevo -¿Podemos usar su teléfono?-

-No tenemos teléfonos-

-¿QUE?-

-Sí, hubo una tormenta aquí ayer y se cayeron las líneas-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Vamos al siguiente pueblo, ya llamaremos a tu prima y a Yuu desde allí-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras con Andrea...

-Entonces, ¿Cómo contactamos a tu prima?-

-No te preocupes en cuanto lleguemos al otro pueblo le llamamos seguro Lía la puede contactar-

-Eso espero-

-No esperes, ten por seguro que funcionara ¿Cierto Lía?- la inocencia se prendió en seña se "si"

-Bueno apúrate ahí un pueblo al cual llegar- puso su mano en el hombro mientras la empujaba para que avanzará

-Oye no me empujes, no me gusta-

-Hm- mostro una leve sonrisa mientras quitaba su mano de su hombro

-Anda vamos-

-Sip ¿Cuál es el siguiente pueblo?-

-Este-Andy señalo otro pueblo en el mapa, y ambos partieron hacia allí.

Mientras...

-Bueno, en este pueblo tampoco están- Lavi e Itzel venían saliendo de la clínica del pueblo vecino

-Sí, y tampoco tienen teléfonos...-

-Creo que todos los pueblos con teléfono les tocaron a ellos...-

-Eso parece, solo espero que hallemos como comunicarnos-

-Tranquila Itzi-chan, Tim vino con nosotros-Lavi señalo al pequeño golem

-Cierto, y Andy puede mandarnos a Lía...-

-Oe Lía pregúntale a HööHöö Kanji si tuvieron suerte con mi hermana-

-"HööHöö Kanji, HööHöö Kanji"-el fénix de Itzel se activo

-Aquí HööHöö Kanji, ¿Qué pasa Andy?-

-Darc, ¿Tuvieron suerte?-

-Nop y ustedes-

-Solo sabemos que en mi segundo pueblo no están, a lo mejor están en el tercero nuestro-

-Tienen que, en los 2 nuestros no hay ni rastro de ellos, y no hay teléfonos-

-Bien los buscaremos y traten de encontrarlos-

-Sip-

-Lía fuera-Andrea miro a Kanda-Bien vayamos al último pueblo-

-Solo espero que estén allí-

-Ojala-

Mientras...

-Sabes... de saber que podíamos hacer eso nos hubiéramos ahorrado el lio de los teléfonos...-le comento Itzel a Lavi mientras seguían su camino

-Cierto, me pregunto porque será...-

-Quizá sea cosa de Lía...-

-Puede ser... o de tu HööHöö Kanji-

-No lo sé...-

Y con Andy...

-Entonces ¿No los ha visto?-

-No, lo siento.-

-Gracias-

-Espera-grito una niña de 6 años aproximadamente mientras corría a ellos-Yo si los vi estaban aquí ayer por la noche-

-¿Sabes a donde fueron?- dijo Andrea regresándose con la pequeña-dime-

-Se fueron al pueblo que está pasando el bosque, pero no creo que los encuentren-

-No importa yo iré por mi hermana y Allen, gracias por tu información ¿pequeña...?

-Lucy-

-Gracias Lucy-chan-

-Eso significa que el Moyashi y tu hermana fueron al último pueblo-

-Sí, es el que tenía el Hospital...-

-¬_¬U y por qué lo dejamos al último-

-Porque así los repartió Lavi...-

-Pakauguisagui...-En ese Instante Lía comenzó a brillar

-Lía, Lía...-

-Sí, aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa?

-No están acá tampoco.-

-Ni aquí, pero me dijeron que los vieron irse al último pueblo-

-¿En serio?, bien los vemos en el hospital-

-De acuerdo. Lía fuera-

Andrea y Kanda se apresuraron a llegar al bosque pero al llegar notaron que no era un bosque cual quiera, era un laberinto.

-Bien, si vamos por los muros, seguro saldremos más rápido- Dijo Andrea señalando los muros del laberinto

-Vamos- Kanda cargó a Andrea para que no usará su brazo- Agárrate fuerte- Andrea obedeció y con el brazo que tenía libre se aferro lo más que pudo a su maestro

Mientras...

-Corre Lavi o no alcanzaremos a Andy y a Kanda-

-Ya voy Itzy-chan-

-Ojala alcancemos a Nancy y Allen

Mientras en el hospital...

-Nancy-san, despertaste-

-Allen, no dejes que los demás me vean así-

-No, no lo hare Nancy-san-

-Gracias- Nancy tomo su mano-Por cierto... ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En un hospital que está en un pueblo cercano a donde dejamos a los demás-

-Aaa, bueno oye Allen-

-Dime Nancy-san-El tono de Allen se notaba desesperado

-¿Me traes un poco de leche caliente =^-^=?-

-Si Nancy-san- en cuanto Allen se fue por la leche de Nancy Black Rose empezó a brillar-Aquí esta Nancy-san- Allen no vio lo que había abajo del, lo que hizo que tropezará y tirará la leche y casi terminara encima de Nancy.

Al abrir los ojos Nancy se dio cuenta de que Allen estaba con las rodillas a los lados de sus piernas y sus manos estaban a los costados de su cabeza, y su cabeza estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella

En ese momento sin esperárselo llego Komui a la habitación

-¡Allen-Kun! ¡Nancy-San! Están...-Komui reparo en la posición en la que se encontraban los dos exorcistas-Etto... vuelvo luego-y diciendo esto salió y cerró la puerta.

-¿eh?-Allen y Nancy repararon en la posición en la que estaban y enrojecieron completamente

-Etto... ¡Komui! ¡Ven no es lo que tú piensas!-

-No... No... Por mi no se detengan-la voz de Komui se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta-juro que no diré nada-

Allen y Nancy enrojecieron un poco as-Creo... Que… iré a hablar con él...- le dijo Allen levantándose, y dejando la leche en una mesita al lado de Nancy-aquí esta tu leche-

-S-si...-Nancy vio como Allen se iba en busca de Komui, cuando su inocencia volvió a brillar

-"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy"-la Black-Rose sonaba burlona-"mira que tu y Allen... deberían esperar un poco ¿no?"-

-O, calla solo fue un malentendido-Nancy miro a su inocencia un poco molesta

-"¿Pero bien que te hubiera gustado que no lo fuera verdad?"-Nancy que ya había empezado a retomar su color natural volvió a enrojecer-"Bueno, como sea, te hablan"-

-¿Me hablan?-

-"si"-en ese instante se comenzaron a oír las voces de Itzel y Andy-Black-Rose, contesta Black Rose-

-Creo que es solo entre las nuestras...-

-No lo creo... a lo mejor y los están atendiendo-

-puede ser... Black-Rose, contesta-

Asombrada Nancy tomo su inocencia y contesto-Aquí Black-Rose ¿qué pasa?-

Mientras con Allen y Komui...

-Komui-san te lo juro por mi maestro que no era lo que te imaginas-

-No Allen-kun, no se detengan por mí-

-Komui te lo juro si no que mi maestro se muera fue un accidente-

-Allen insisto no se detengan por mi-Las lagrimas le escurrían a Komui

-Solo háganme un favor-

-¿eh?-Allen iro a Komui desconcertado

-Cuídense, están muy jóvenes para afrontar responsabilidades...-

-¡K-Ko-Komui!-Allen se puso de un rojo tan intenso que un tomate hubiera parecido pálido a su lado-¡Fue un accidente, me tropecé y casi me caigo encima de Nancy-san!-

-Así le dicen ahora...-

-¡Eso paso! ¡En serio!-

-Claro, claro...-

-Oye… No...-Allen suspiro al ver que no iba a llegar a nada con Komui...-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a recoger a mis queridos exorcistas-En ese momento llego Kanda todavía cargando a Andrea

-No empieces a sonar como el mendigo de Tiedoll-

-¡Kanda-kun!... Por que esas cargando a Andrea-

-Por qué me rompí el brazo en la batalla y para no andar como chango en las paredes del laberinto, decidió cargarme por qué si no...-en ese instante Kanda con la cara roja calló a Andrea

-0.0! Bueno eso lo explica todo-

Segundos después el mango del martillo de Lavi apareció, con Lavi e Itzel montados en él, la chica abrazando un poco a Lavi para evitar caerse, todos se les quedaron viendo e Itzel soltó a Lavi sonrojada

-Vaya, parece que esta misión los unió a todos ¿no?- Komui les giño el ojo logrando que todos los presentes enrojecieran, para después escuchar un

-¡KOMUI!-gritado por 5 voces

-jaja yo solo digo lo que veo-

Antes de que todos pudieran decir algo, todos vieron a Komui corriendo por toda la sala de espera perseguido por Kanda "desesperado por la actitud Tiedoll" de Komui

-Maldito supervisor deja que lo atrape y va a ver cómo le va a ir-

-Waa Kanda-kun colmate-

-Despídase de este mundo Supervisor Komui-

-WAAAAAAAAA-Komui se escondió detrás de Itzel y Andrea-Itzi-chan, Andrea-chan sálvenme-

-¿Que dices lo ayudamos?-Itzel miro a su prima

-No lo sé-Andrea puso su mano en la barbilla y pareció dudarlo-después de todo, esas burlas también iban para nosotras-

-Cierto-

-Por favor, por favor...- Komui comenzó a rogarle a las chicas

-Está bien-

Andrea saco su brazo del cabestrillo y le dio un golpe a Komui tan duro que el yeso se rompió y Komui quedo inconsciente

-Listo lo ayude demasiado-

-Yo le iba a dar-dijo Kanda molesto

-(snif) lo sé pero yo te gane-En los ojos de Andrea se asomaban unas lagrimas mientras se sostenía el brazo. En ese instante Kanda se acerco a Andrea y le sostuvo el brazo

-Habrá que enyesártelo otra vez-

- ^-^ lo sé pero eso podrá esperar mi hermana no-

-No Andy-san, Nancy aun no despierta-

-Pero tengo que... Ouch... ver a mi hermana-

-No, con tu brazo a si no verás a nadie-

-Kanda no te pongas de su lado-

-No me pongo de su lado solo soy realista-

-No es cierto, si te pones de su lado-

-¿Porque siempre ese afán de llevarme a contraria?-

-^-^No lo sé-

-¬_¬-Kanda miro a su aprendiz un poco molesto-anda vamos a que te enyesen-

-No, quiero ver a mi hermana-

-Ve con el Andy, yo veré como esta Nancy-Itzel interrumpió la discusión

-No puedes Itzi-chan, Nancy-san todavía no despierta-Itzel y Andrea voltearon a ver a Allen-#Gulp... es mi imaginación o los ojos de Itzi-chan y Andrea-san echan fuego#

-¿Como-qué-todavía-no-despierta?- dijeron en tono cortante las primas al mismo tiempo

-S-Si to-todavia no despierta -dijo Allen con la cara azul

-Dijiste-que-la-cuidarías-

-Y-Y eso hice-

-Entonces-como-es-posible-que-aun-no-despierte-

-Pu-pues... es algo complicado...-

-¿Qué-le-paso-a-Nancy-Allen?-

-Es-es-es que...no-n no puedo decirlo- Allen bajo la mirada, la mirada de Itzel y Andy cambio

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es algo... complicado, creo que Komui podría explicarlo mejor que yo-

-Pero Komui esta inconsciente...-Andrea no despegaba los ojos de Allen

-...Así que tendrás que explicarlo tú-Itzel le mandaba su mirada más penetrante a Allen igual que su prima.

-Y-Yo yo no sé bien lo que paso...-Allen miro hacia el suelo pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de las otras dos

-No nos mientas Allen, tu sabes que paso-

-P-pero no lo puedo explicar es así como...es-es que no se-

-Vamos Allen, dinos que paso- dijo Lavi recargándose en el hombro de Allen

-Es-es que l-le prometí a Nancy-san q-que no l-le diría a nadie- se hiso un silencio muy incomodo en todo el hospital

-...Mmmm... Bueno... si es lo que hiciste creo que ya sabemos que no romperás tu promesa- dijo Lavi rompiendo por fin el silencio

-Gracias Lavi- Allen volteo hacia las dos chicas que no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente -¿Podrían dejar de mirarme así...?- pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin Itzel suspiro y con un parpadeo desvió la vista

-De acuerdo, solo dime una cosa- la voz de Itzel parecía ansiosa-¿Ella va a estar bien?-

-E-Eso creo-

-¿Como que crees?-Andy todavía no se calmaba y seguía viendo a Allen furiosa

-Los doctores no me han dicho nada... pero parece que sí...-

-Allen, si algo le pasa a mi hermana te voy...-

-Ya tranquila Andy-Itzel detuvo a su prima-Anda vamos a que te enyesen el brazo-

-Pero... pero-

-Vamos, si no te lo vas a volver a lastimar.-

Allen suspiro al ver que se salía del lio -#Espero no sufrir esto otra vez#-

-Allen...- dijo Lavi mientras Itzel llevaba a Andrea con una enfermera para enyesarla de nuevo -...fue enserio lo que dijiste o solo lo dijiste para no preocupar a las chicas-

Allen miro a Lavi -La verdad, ni yo sé lo que pasara, me preocupa demasiado, dice que tiene sueño y todavía se ve muy pálida-

-Dime una cosa Allen ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la batalla?-

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirles Lavi-

-De acuerdo, espero se recupere- dijo Lavi alejándose

-¿A dónde vas Lavi?-

-Estoy herido necesito atención-

-Jeje-

Mientras...

-Itzel, tú crees que Allen nos haya dicho la verdad-Las dos primas platicaban mientras enyesaban a Andy

-Quiero creerlo, Andy-

-Entonces no le crees-

-No lo sé...-Itzel sonrió-¿Sabes? si esa niña sobrevive voy a matarla yo por preocuparnos tanto-

-jaja, cuenta con mi ayuda-

-Claro...solo que tendremos que esperar a que te cures ese brazo-

-Ya lo sé...-

-Y también esperemos que Komui no nos regañe por hacerlo-

-Jaja sí, eso también-

Mientras en la habitación de Nancy...

Komui estaba acostado en el sillón con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza, Allen estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Nancy, y ella estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados entrada en un profundo sueño

-Nancy-san, todos te regañaran cuando despiertes- Allen roso con su mano la mejilla de Nancy y ella dio un laaaaaargo suspiro y abrió sus ojos

-Ya lo sé, por eso no quiero despertar-

-¡Nancy-san!-Allen sonrió al verla despierta-¿Como estas?-

-Creo que bien-Nancy vio a Komui con su bolsa de hielos -Komui... ¿que te paso?-

-Tu hermana me golpeo en la cabeza con su yeso...-

-¿mi hermana? ¿Está aquí? ¿Yeso? ¿Y ahora que le paso?-Nancy intento sentarse algo alarmada

-Tranquila Nancy-san, ella está bien-Allen trato de calmar a su aprendiz-solo se rompió el brazo-

-¿y los demás?-

-están bien, solo tienen algunas heridas, nada grave-

-Oh - Nancy volvió a recostarse -que gusto-

-¿Segura te sientes bien Nancy-san?-

-Ya te dije creo que bien aaaggg solo tengo algo de sueño-

-Tienes sueño desde hace 2 días y has dormido todo el dia-

-Es algo muy común joven Walker- dijo Bookman apareciendo de la nada

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!- grito Allen

-Shhhhh, mucho ruido-

-¡Oh! perdón- dijo Allen

-¿Que haces aquí Bookman?- pregunto Nancy viéndolo

-Vine a hablar con el supervisor, y a tratarla a usted con acupuntura señorita-

-Gulp ¿Acupuntura?-

-Si-Bookman miro serio a Nancy-gasto demasiada energía en la batalla-

-Lo sé, lo sé-Nancy suspiro-¿todos me van a regañar por eso?-

-Me temo que si Nancy-San-Komui también miraba severamente a la chica-Ya sabias lo peligroso que era que usaras la tiara-

-Lo sé pero... ¿Preferían que me hubiera muerto por no usarla?-

-Por supuesto que no pero no tenias porque hacerlo-

-¿Como sugieren que lo hubiera arreglado entonces?- los tres guardaron silencio sabiendo que hubieran muerto todos si no la hubiera usado

-Bueno de acuerdo, pero hubieras gastado solo la mitad-

-Komui sabía que si lo hacía eso me mataría más rápido- todos se quedaron callados y Nancy sonrió ante su victoria-No tenia opción-

-Pero pudiste haber muerto-

-Estábamos en una batalla todos pudimos morir-una gran tensión se instalo en el cuarto

-Bien, creo que podemos dejar esta conversación para después-Bookman rompió el pesado ambiente que había-Tu necesitas descansar-

-Está bien...-Nancy bostezo y volvió a acomodarse para dormir

Mientras con Andrea...

-#Kuso... si algo le pasa a mi hermana mataré a Allen#-En ese momento entro Kanda y se acerco a Andrea, tomando su brazo

-¿Te sientes mejor, verdad?-

-No, bueno, si, digo...-se golpeo la frente-... si estoy bien-Kanda pasó su mano en su cabeza mientras le alborotaba el cabello. Cuando Kanda se dio cuenta el cabello de Andrea se electrifico muy rápido

-Ja, ja, - Kanda se empezó a reír como si fuera un loco maniático

-¿Uh?- Andrea se miro en el espejo-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Andrea corrió al lavabo más cercano y literalmente metió la cabeza en el. Al pasar 10 min Andrea regreso con Kanda toda mojada y con el cabello mojado en extremo, Kanda le aventó una toalla

-Ten te resfriaras-

-Gracias, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-Depende-

-¿Por qué me molestas tanto, no como aprendiz?- La cara de Kanda se abrió de par en par

-Aahh, bueno, pues...-

-Dime ¿Por qué?-

-Pues... verás...- Kanda enrojeció con respecto a la pregunta de su aprendiz-...el motivo es...-puso de nuevo la mano en su cabeza y de nuevo alborotó su cabello

-¡No! Se electrifica y muy feo- Andrea se paró de golpe mientras tiraba la toalla al piso y salía de la habitación maldiciendo todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino en ese momento Kanda cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había molestado a Andrea

-¡Mate, Andrea!-

-No, déjame sola-

-¡Andrea!-Kanda intento alcanzar a su aprendiz, pero esta ya había desaparecido al dar una vuelta-#Porque siempre acabamos así#-

Andrea por otro lado se encontraba mojándose el cabello en el baño más cercano -#Pakanda... porque siempre tiene que arruinarlo#-la pequeña prácticamente ponía su cabello bajo la llave del agua-#todo iba tan bien... y el tenia que despeinarme#- Andrea salió del baño con el cabello empapado y hecha una furia

-¿Andy?-Itzel pasaba por ahí también-¿y ahora que pasó?-

-Nada-Andrea desvió la vista molesta

-Te volviste a pelear con Kanda ¿no?-Andy no respondió-# ¿Por qué no me sorprende?#-

-Porque es lo único que hacemos, pelear-contesto Andy enojada

-¿Y ahora porque se pelearon?-

-Me despeino- Itzel abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Tanto por eso?- Andrea la miro enojada- Yo te despeino todo el tiempo, también Bruno-

-Pero ya sabes que lo odio por...-

-Porque se te electriza muy feo, lo sé, lo sé-Itzel interrumpió a su prima con una sonrisa-aun así es divertido- la chica acerco su mano a la cabeza de Andrea

-Ni se te ocurra-Andrea dio un paso atrás alejando su cabello de su prima-Ya tuve suficiente con Pakanda-

-Ok, ok-

En ese momento iba llegando Kanda buscando a Andrea para pedirle perdón cuando se detuvo a escuchar la charla -# ¿Quién coño es ese Bruno?#- pensó Kanda lleno de celos, cuando se acerco a la plática susurrando al infierno-¿Quién coño es ese mendigo Bruno?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Kanda esta celoso?- dijo Andrea en tono de burla dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado

Mientras con Nancy...

-Komui, tengo sed-

-Si Nancy-san, Allen tráele a Nancy-san un poco de Leche caliente-

-No, yo no quiero leche, yo quiero agüita-

-Bueno, tráele agüita a Nancy-san-

-Si agüita ^^-

-Si-Allen se levanto y salió al pasillo en busca de agua-#ahora... ¿donde consigo agua?#-

Y de regreso con Andy...

-No estoy celoso-Kanda volteo la cara-solo dime ¿quien es ese Bruno?-

-Pues es...-

-Un chico al que conocemos-Itzel estaba a punto de contestar cuando Andrea contesto por ella

-Si-Itzel intuyo lo que planeaba hacer su prima y le siguió la corriente-creo que es la única persona la que Andy obedece-

-#¡LO OBEDECE!#-Kanda estaba atónito, furioso y aunque no lo admitiera un poco celoso

-Si, si...-Andrea siguió el juego -pero ya sabes que es porque el usa su arma secreta-

-¿Que arma secreta?-pregunto el exorcista furioso

-No te la diré, por algo es secreta-

-No sabes cómo odio cuando haces eso-

-Es mi deber molestarte soy tu aprendiz, si quieres cambiamos Itzel es tu aprendiz y Lavi mi maestro-

-Pero a mí me gusta mi maestro, y además sin ofender pero no creo que Lavi quiera ser tu maestro-

-Tú cállate a ti ¿Quién te pregunto?-

-Nadie pero no quiero que me cambien, para eso mejor habla con Komui-

-Komui está ocupado regañando a Allen creo yo-

-¿Por qué habría de regañarlo?-

-Komui le pidió que cuidará específicamente que cuidara de su aprendiz y no lo hizo, nosotras también deberíamos estar enojadas con el-

-Cierto-

-Bueno Itzel, lo que sea mejor me voy a hacer otra cosa-

-¿Qué vas a hacer Andy?-

-No lo sé ya se me ocurrirá algo-

Mientras con Allen...

-# ¿Dónde voy a conseguir agua?#-

-Komui-

-Dime Nancy-san-

-Tengo sed T-T-

-Seguro que ya viene Allen con tu agua, espera sobrevive-

-Pero tengo mucha sed...-

-Espera un poco Nancy-san-

-Está bien-acepto de mala gana

Mientras Allen caminaba por el Hospital en busca de alguna enfermera o alguien que pudiera decirle donde conseguir agua

-Disculpe...-Allen se acerco a una enfermera que iba pasando, pero esta lo empujo brusca ente y siguió su camino

-Lo siento, tengo prisa-

-Pero... yo solo... rayos-la enfermera ya se había ido.- ¿Donde voy a conseguir agua? ... Komui debió de haber salido... pero con el incidente reciente no nos habría dejado solos- Allen se sonrojo y siguió su camino -¿Le podremos dar agua de rio? no, no inventes Allen es tu aprendiz, no le vas a dar agua de rio 0.0 pero si se deshidrata por mi culpa 0_0 no, seguro está bien Ó.o pero ¿Y si no?... mejor me apuro- Allen siguió recorriendo el Hospital, entonces encontró otra enfermera -¿Disculpe?

-¿Si dime, qué se te ofrece?-

-Etto, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo de agua para mi amiga?, Es que ya le urge mucho-

-Permítame un momento-

-Sí-

-¿En qué cuarto está?-

-En el...356 me parece-

-De acuerdo en un momento se la llevo-

-Preferiría llevársela yo si no le importa-

-Claro como usted quiera, por aquí joven- Le chica lo guio por el pasillo hasta una esquina donde se encontraba un barril lleno de agua

-Gracias-Allen lleno una jarra que le ofreció la enfermera y regreso al cuarto de Nancy rápidamente

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Allen?-le pregunto Komui cuando lo vio entrar con el agua

-Jeje perdón Komui-san, pero no sabía dónde encontrar agua ^-^U-

-¡Wiiii agüita!-Nancy se sentó en la cama y se bebió toda la jarra antes de que Komui y Allen pudieran decir nada-Etto... Allen ¿me traes más?-

-¿Eh?-Allen suspiro-de acuerdo...#Al menos ahora si se donde conseguir el agua...#-

Mientras...

-# Estoy aburrida...#-Itzel daba vueltas por el hospital-#no puedo ver a Nancy, Andy anda por ahí haciendo no se que..., no sé donde esta Lavi... y ni siquiera tengo con que entretenerme#-la chica suspiro-#ojala hubiera traído algún libro...#- en ese momento una enfermera que pasaba por ahí le pregunto

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-

-¡Quiero algo que leer! Ups, lo siento, ¿Tiene algo que leer?-

-Sí, permítame un momento señorita- la enfermera desapareció un momento y luego regreso con un libro titulado "El gran Grimorio" -¿Este es de su interés señorita?-

-Sí, muchas gracias- La enfermera le dejo el libro e Itzel se sentó en el suelo a leer, metiéndose de lleno en la lectura, y olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un rato después Lavi, que también vagaba por el lugar buscando algo que hacer casi se tropieza con su aprendiz que seguía sin despegar la vista del libro

-¿Itzi-chan?-la chica no se dio por aludida-Itzi-chan-ella cabio de página y siguió metida en su lectura

-Ja, ja, ja, jaja-de la nada la chica comenzó a reír, Lavi se le quedo viendo a su aprendiz, que todavía no notaba que tenia compañía, e intrigado se sentó junto a Itzel y comenzó a leer el libro que la chica sostenía

-Jaja, jaja,-Lavi también empezó a reír, haciendo que Itzel saltara

-L-Lavi... ¿desde cuando estas aquí?-

-Desde hace unos momentos ¿por qué?-

-Me espantaste-

-Gomen ^-^-

-#Bien, y ahora... ¿Qué puedo ponerme a hacer? Para alejarme de Kanda...# "Riiiin, riiiin"- Andrea se dirigió al teléfono- ¿Bueno?-

-Buenos días exorcista-

-#¡El Conde!#-

-Dime, todavía no se recuperan ¿Verdad? Lo cual es maravillo, y dime ¿Lulubell ya les dio mi presente? -

-Si planea hacerle algo más a mi hermana tenga por seguro, que ninguno de sus Noés podrán contra mí-

-Sí, si eso lo sé por eso es que es tan importante que tu desaparezcas de la existencia del mundo- La mirada de Andrea se abrió de par en par- Por que tú, y tú inocencia son una amenaza para los Noé -

-¿Qué tiene en contra de Lía?-

-Tú inocencia anterior mente fue... -

-¿Bueno, bueno? ¡KUSO! Tenía que cortarse la llamada- Decía una Andrea hecha una furia y también muy desesperada

-¿Pasó algo malo Andrea?-

-Déjame sola Pakanda- Andrea salió corriendo dejando a Kanda solo con el teléfono colgando de la mesa

-¡Dejaste colgando el teléfono!- Al ver que Andrea no regresaba Kanda colgó el teléfono-#Creo que lo mejor será pedirle disculpas otra vez ¬¬#- Kanda se dirigió hacia donde había ido Andrea, decidió a pedirle disculpa

-Kuso, si el Conde quiere eliminarme juntó con Lía…¡También querrá eliminar a mi hermana y mi prima!- Susurró Andrea cayendo en cuenta del peligro que corrían ella, su prima y su hermana

-¡Mate!- Kanda detuvo a Andrea- Si empiezas a correr de esa forma las atacarán más rápido-

-No me importa, debo prevenir a mi prima y mi hermana- Andrea intentó zafarse de su maestro pero no tuvo éxito-¡Kanda suéltame, déjame ir con mi prima y mi hermana!-

-Te lo repito de esa forma atacaran más rápido-

-¡Déjame de un buena vez Yuu!- En ese momento los ojos de Kanda mostraban un poco de molestia- Yuu déjame ir- Kanda apretó con más fuerza su mano

-Y te lo sigo repitiendo de esa forma atacaran más rápido- Andrea al notar que no podía liberarse de las manos de su maestro no tuvo más opción que desistir-¿Qué planeas?- Kanda soltó su mano mientras los 2 se sentaban

-Mira, lo primero es tratar de no alertar a Nancy y a Itzel, luego de eso tenemos que formar un plan para que cuando llegue el momento de luchar ninguna salga lastimada-

-pero... pero... ¿Qué tal que las atacan mientras estaos aquí hablando?-Andy sonaba muy tensa-Nancy todavía no se recupera, no podrá luchar-

-El Moyashi y el Ugisagi están con ellas, ellos las protegerán-

-Está bien... entonces ¿qué haremos?-

-Bien, lo primero es...-Kanda y Andrea se sentaron y comenzaron a crear su plan

Mientras...

-Komui- Bookman hablaba con el supervisor aprovechando que Allen había ido por agua y que Nancy doria profundamente-debeos irnos en cuanto nos sea posible, todos los exorcistas están exhaustos y el Conde no dudara en aprovechar esa ventaja-

-Lo sé,-los lentes de Komui brillaron -pero debeos esperar a que Nancy-san recupere suficientes fuerzas para viajar-

-Pero mientras nosotros esperamos el Conde pueda estar planeando la venganza-

-Está bien Bookman, partiremos mañana-

-Gracias Komui-

Mientras...

-Itzy-chan-

-Dime Lavi-chan-

-De conde sacaste este libro esta bueno-

-Me lo dio una enfermera- antes de que Lavi o Itzel pudieran decir algo más Komui llego con ellos

-Chicos lamento interrumpir su lectura pero debo informarles que mañana temprano partimos directo a la orden-

-Si Komui-

-Lavi-kun, hazme el favor de informarle Kanda-kun y a Andrea-

-Si Komui-

-Te acompaño-Itzel se levanto sin soltar el libro y ambos se dirigieron a buscarlos

-¿Tú sabes donde están?-

-no no tengo idea... ¿por qué no vamos a la entrada a buscarlos?-

-de acuerdo...- minutos después escucharon voces en el siguiente corredor

-Pero ¿cuando crees que pase?-

-No lo sé, aunque creo que será pronto-

-Ese no es...-Itzel le tapo la boca a Lavi y le dijo por señas que guardara silencio

-¿oíste algo?-

-creo, pero debe venir de algún cuarto cercano-

Itzel y Lavi se pegaron a la pared y se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar sin ser descubiertos

-Lo que sea estoy segura, de que mientras más esperemos más peligro corremos las 3-

-Peligro- susurro Lavi mientras miraba a Itzel

-Shhh Lavi-

-Andrea no estés tan segura-

-Kanda tu eres el que no debes tomarte las cosas a l ligera, yo lo escuche salir del Conde, el junto con Lulubell planean acabar primero con migo luego mi hermana y mi prima, si no me quieres creer pues bien no me creas pero yo hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a mi prima y mi hermana-

-¿QUE?-un grito se le escapo a Lavi, hasta que Itzel le volvió a tapar la boca, para su suerte Kanda había gritado al miso tiempo ahogando la voz de Lavi

-CLARO QUE TE CREO SINO ¿PORQUE CREES QUE ESTOY AQUI PLANEANDO TODO ESTO CONTIGO?-

-Baja la voz, que te va a oír todo el hospital-

-TSK, de acuerdo, pero recuerda, lo mejor para protegerlas a ustedes tres es hacer lo que planeamos-

-¿Crees que nos hayan visto Itzy-chan?- susurro Lavi mientras miraba a Itzel-

-No lo se yo creo que no Lavi-chan-

-Fiuu-

-No me importa lo que diga Kanda yo voy a prevenir a mi prima y a mi hermana-dijo Andrea mientras se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba Itzel y Lavi

-Rayos viene oca-

-¡Itzel, Lavi!- dijo Andrea mientras los veía sorprendida-¿Que hacen aquí?-

-A bueno pues nosotros... ya nos íbamos verdad Lavi, vente vámonos-

Itzel comenzó a jalar a Lavi de la mano

-Si... solo estábamos buscando a Yuu y a ti para decirles que mañana nos vamos-

-¿Mañana?-

-Si, Komui nos aviso hace rato-

-# ¿Qué le pasa a estos dos? Están muy raros#-En ese instante Andrea recordó algo-#Claro, eso explica el ruido#-

-Bueno nos veos-Itzel y Lavi ya estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de su prima la detuvo

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron espiando Itzel Gabriela?-

-#Ouch mis dos nombres... Odio cuando usa mis dos nombres#-

-Itzel...-Andrea le lanzaba una mirada de "no juegues con mi paciencia"

-Umm no se dé que me hablas Andy-

-Itzel Gabriela TellezGiron Ruiz, desde hace cuanto espiaban mi conversación-

-#Mi nombre completo Ujjj como al odio# desde hace 10 min.-

-Mhhh bueno solo tengo que pedirte que no bajes la guardia ni un segundo ¿Me entendiste?-

-Si Ok- Andrea se acerco a su prima y le dio un abrazo-por favor no bajes la guardia, y tu Lavi no le quites el ojo d encima a mi prima o te mato- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a l puerta de salida

-¿Que crees que trame?-

-No lo sé pero mejor le haces caso, por si las dudas-

-Vale Itzy-chan-

Los dos exorcistas trataron de encontrar la habitación de Nancy para ver si Komui estaba ahí para confirmar si lo que decía la pequeña exorcista era verdad cuando vieron a Allen correr por el pasillo con 2 jarras vacías

-Allen?- el chico detuvo su camino

-¡Oh! Hola chicos no puedo detenerme necesito llevar agua a la habitación-

¿Agua? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Allen?- pregunto una muy nerviosa Itzel

-Nancy-san tiene sed y no quiere leche caliente- dijo Allen regresando y llendose al terminar

-A Nancy nunca le a gustado la leche caliente ¬¬- dijo Itzel

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que Nancy-san está bien-comento Lavi a su lado

-Si... pero sigo preocupada-

-Tranquila Itzi-chan-Lavi intento tranquilizar a su aprendiz-¿quieres que sigamos leyendo?-

-Sí... pero cerca del cuarto de Nancy-

-De cuerdo-

Mientras...

-¿Que habrá querido decir el Conde con lo de Lullubell?-Andrea recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el Conde

`-Sí, si eso lo sé por eso es que es tan importante que tu desaparezcas de la existencia del mundo- La mirada de Andrea se abrió de par en par- Porque tú, y tú inocencia son una amenaza para los Noé -´

-Que rayos, tendremos que esperar a irnos en la mañana y prepararnos para cualquier cosa-

Mientras con Nancy...

-Ten Nancy-san, tu agua ^^-

-^-^Gracias Allen- Nancy tomo una de las jarras y se la acabo en un segundo -¡Que rico! "grrgrgrrr"-

-0.0! ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Komui

-Es que tengo hambre- dijeron a coro Allen y Nancy

-Allen...- dijo Komui

-Ahorita regreso- dijo Allen mientras salía en busca de mucha comida

Un rato después Allen venia de regreso haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no tropezar con las bandejas de comida que traía, que eran probablemente más de la mitad de la comida de todo el hospital...-#No conseguí mucha comida#-Pensó Allen viendo el monto de bandejas que equilibraba con cuidado-#espero que esto sea suficiente#-

Allen avanzo por el pasillo sin notar que Itzel y Lavi se encontraban se encontraban sentados en el piso, y acabo tropezando con los pies de Itzel, logrando que todas las bandejas salieran volando a su alrededor-¡No!-Allen se levanto e intento atrapar todas las bandejas, lográndolo en su mayoría experto por...

-¿pero qué...?- Lavi e Itzel alzaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver una bandeja de comida dirigirse justo hacia ellos...

-¡Noooo!- la bandeja cayó sobre ellos manchándolos con pastel, espagueti, y otras cosas cremosas

-Perdón- dijo Allen levantando la comida y entrando al cuarto

-¡Comidaaaa!- dijo Nancy sentándose en la cama

-¡Esa es Nancy!- dijo Itzel -Qué gusto que este bien... pero... ¿Qué aremos nosotros con toda esta comida?-

-Pues comer Itzi-chan –

-De acuerdo-

Lavi e Itzel recogieron los únicos platos que por algún extraño milagro habían sobrevivido al impacto, un plato de espagueti y un pastel de chocolate.

-Bueno... esto es lo único que sobrevivió...-

-mmm se ve rico-Itzel miro los platos-probablemente era para Nancy, así que alcanza para los dos ^-^-

-jajaja tienes razón- Lavi se acerco a Itzel y ambos comenzaron a comerse el espagueti sumiéndose cada uno en sus pensamientos

-#jeje está lleno de chantillí#-Itzel observo discretamente a Lavi un momento-# ¿estaré yo igual?#-

-#Itzi-chan se ve muy linda toda embarrada de chantillí#-Lavi también miraba a Itzel de reojo.

Ninguno de los dos noto que habían comenzado a comer el mismo espagueti, hasta que se encontraron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, ambos se sonrojaron y mordieron el espagueti antes de que la cosa llegara a más.

-#Eso me recuerda una película...#-Itzel pensó en lo cerca que había estado de Lavi-#o bueno... casi...#-

-Creo... que... ya se acabo...-Comento Lavi un poco nervioso

-si...-Itzel suspiro y volvió a mirar a Lavi, y sin poder resistirlo tomo un poco del chantillí que el chico tenía en la punta de la nariz y se llevo el dedo a la boca-mmm esta rico-

-a ver-Lavi también tomo un poco de chantillí que Itzel tenía cerca de la comisura de la boca logrando que su aprendiz se sonrojara ligeramente -mmm delicioso-

-sí, lástima que quedo encima de nosotros...-

-si... pero aun tenemos este-Lavi saco el pastel de chocolate e Itzel se lo quito

-mmm no, este es mío-

-¡Itzi-chan! ¡No seas mala dame!- ella fingió dudarlo unos momentos

-No lo sé...-miro a Lavi-Esta bien...- cedió con una risa acercándole el plato a Lavi y los dos volvieron a comer de pronto Itzel miro el pastel y le mintió a Lavi -¡Mira ahí esta Bookman!-

-No me engañaras Itzi-chan -Lavi cerró los ojos en forma de victoria y en ese instante Itzel agarro un trozo de pastel y lo embarro en el rostro de Lavi formando una mano en su mejilla

-¡Oyee!-

-Jajaja, jaja jaja jaja- rio Itzel viendo su obra maestra

-O ya verás-

Lavi tomo también un poco de pastel y sin que su aprendiz pudiera evitarlo se lo embarro empezando en la frente y terminando en su barbilla

-¿a si?-Itzel tomo un poco de puré que había caído cerca de ellos y se lo aventó a Lavi

-hey!-Lavi le aventó un poco de lo que parecía Lasaña, empezando una pelea de comida entre ambos, Itzel le aventaba todo lo que estaba cerca de ella y Lavi le respondía al cabo de unos cuantos minutos los dos habían terminado llenos a más no poder de comida y el pasillo quedo hecho un completo desastre, pues había comida hasta en el techo

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-Itzel se echo a reír cuando no les quedo nada más que lanzar-¡mírate!-Itzel señalo a Lavi que tenía la cara embarrada de chocolate y varios espaguetis en el cabello

-ja, ja, ja, ja-Lavi también se reía a carcajadas-¡mírate a ti!- Itzel también tenía chocolate en la cara, su cabello estaba lleno de chantillí y tenía varios restos de comida en el.

Ambos rieron por un buen rato, hasta que escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo -¡vámonos antes de que descubran este desastre!-Itzel agarro a Lavi y hecho a correr con él en dirección contraria de donde oyeron los pasos en ese momento llego una de las enfermeras jefe

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí? Esto parece una masacre -dijo enfurecida la vieja dama con un sombrerito blanco con una cruz en medio -¡Lidia!- llamo a una ayudante que a los tres segundos apareció junto a la enfermera

-¿Si diga enfermera?- -Recoge todo esté desastre de inmediato, podrían resbalarse los pacientes-

-Sí señorita- la pobre Lidia comenzó a limpiar el desastre mientras Itzel y Lavi ya se encontraban en otro pasillo

-Tendremos que lavarnos o van a saber que fuimos nosotros...-

-jeje cierto...-Lavi le sonrió a Itzel-Te veo aquí en 10 minutos-

-mejor 20- le contesto ella antes de dar la vuelta e irse por el lado contrario -#Aahh, que lindo es mi Lavi-chan#-pensó metiéndose en su propio mundo

-#Tengo miedo, no sé de qué pero tengo miedo#- Pensaba Andrea por su lado mientras miraba el estanque de patos en el patio del hospital-¿Qué hare?-se preguntaba mientras volteaba a ver el cielo

-Pakaprendiz, si sigue haciendo lo que quiera las van a atacar más rápido-Decía Kanda igual por su lado -#porque nunca me hace caso...#-pensó frustrado-#Bueno, solo hay que aguantar un poco mas... mañana nos iremos y no creo que el Conde ataque la orden...#-

-Por lo menos Itzel ya lo sabe-se consoló Andrea-Y Lavi está con ella, y Allen esta con Nancy, y si no las cuidan los matare-

-#Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento#-pensaron Andrea y Kanda al unisonó

Mientras Lulubell miraba sigilosa la escena de Andrea desde el cuerpo de Lidia

-#Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, la pequeña exorcista se aisló de los demás y así es más vulnerable# Maestro-

-Dime Lulú-chan -

-Todo va de acuerdo usted lo pidió-

-Eso es grandioso - Los ojos del conde brillaron- Asegúrate de que no vaya con los demás, si es posible tráela de inmediato -

-Si maestro- Lulubell se dirigió hacia Andrea sin que la notará y cuando estuvo en frente de ella regreso a su forma de Lulubell. Andrea miró arriba cuando vio a Lulubell-Este es tu fin exorcista-

-A...-Antes de que Andrea pudiera decir algo más Lulubell la noqueo tan rápidamente que nunca noto cuando perdió la conciencia...

* * *

**Black-rose: Hola! Esta vez mi exorcista y yo contestaremos los Reviews…**

**Nancy: siii! Porque el capitulo pasado ni aparecerme por aquí me dejaron U.U**

**Black-rose: ya dejate de Dramas y vamos a contestar…**

**Nancy: ok, ok **

**Black-rose:**_** X-Miki-X**_

**Nancy: Gracias, gracias, se que lo hacemos mejor nosotras ;), y bueno como lo pediste aquí ta el siguiente capi. **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**Black-rose: Que bueno que te halla gustado esa escena, porque pronto este trio comenzara a darles bastantes motivos para ponerse celosos. Y no te preocupes por la confusión sobre las autoras… con tanto revoltijo de personajes que permiten aquí cualquiera se confunde **

**I, S Y D (saliendo de la nada): Oye!**

**Black-rose: si las escucho**

**I S Y D:¬_¬#No la volvemos a dejar contestar…#**

**Nancy: Etto.. podemos seguir contestando?**

**I S YD: sip…**

**Black-rose: **_**makuya-love**_

**Nancy: Lo de la fogata aunque no lo creas esta masomenos basada en algo que en verdad paso jeje y ya tranquila. Aquí sigo, y no me pienso ir todavía. **_**deskdraik**_

**Black-rose: jeje, por algo las autoras cortaron el cap pasado donde lo cortaron XD, pero bueno como lo pediste aquí ta la conti.. **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Nancy: Acertaste, no pueden matarme tan fácil ^-^**

**Black-rose: ¬-¬Mejor no hables que de verdad casi te mueres..**

**Nancy: Pero no mori…**

**Black-rose: te falto poco**

**Nancy: si pero..**

**(voz de I, S Y D): Ya dejen de estar peleando y sigan con su trabajo!**

**Nancy y Black-rose: impacientes…**

**Nancy:** _**Lia-sennenko**_

**Black-rose: Hola a ti también, bienvenida al Fic, ojala te este gustando…**

**Nancy: Gracias por tu Review**

**S y D: ¡ESPEREN! ¿Quién dicen que dejo eso?**

**Black-Rose:** _**Lia-sennenko **_**¿por?**

**S Y D (Volteando a ver a I):PAKA!**

**I (poniendo carita inocente): que yo que hice?**

**D: ¿Qué dijimos de dejar Review en tu propio Fic?**

**I: Bueno..pues técnicamente..**

**S: Tecnicamente nada!**

**I: mejor pasemos al adelanto del próximo Cap…(se echa a correr)**

**S Y D:ven aca!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Capitulo 18: 1...2...3 ¿Dónde están las sanguíneas?**

-Buen trabajo Lulú-chan ¿Crees poder ir por las otras dos? -

-A la mediana no la han dejado sola en ningún momento, el catorceavo se encuentra con ella- contesto Lulubell -fuera de eso esta recuperándose todavía y no sería problema. La mayor podría ser presa fácil si la sorprendo...-

-Bien Lulú-chan, ya sabes qué hacer -

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-tendría que llenar una forma, si gusta seguirme-

-Pero...-Itzel pensó en Lavi que la estaba esperando -de acuerdo, no creo tardar mucho-

-Sí claro, por aquí señorita- le dijo la enfermera guiándola por un pasillo que se hacía más obscuro

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué sucede Black Rose

Nancy se sentó de golpe -¡¿Qué Andrea ya no está en el Hospital?- Nancy salió corriendo de la habitación poniéndose una bata con puntos Lía que estaba al lado de Kanda salió disparada para seguir a Nancy quien se perdió a los pocos segundos en el bosque

**Black-rose: bueno eso es.. (pasa corriendo I perseguida por S y D)**

**I: con permiso… (empuja a Black-rose)**

**Black-Rose: Bueno como es decía eso es..**

**S y D:¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! ****(empujan a Black-rose) PERDON**

**Black-rose: ok.. ok.. Ahora si nadie mas me va a interrumpir, puedo decir les que..**

**Andrea (saliendo de la nada y llendó tras S y D): ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO SON DOS CONTRA UNA!(empuja también a Black-rose)**

**Black-Rose(gritando muy enojada): BASTA! (todos se quedan quietos en su lugar) Bien ahora si.. Eso es todo, gracias por leer, nos vemos la proxima semana, Sayo! (volteando a los demas)Despidanse**

**Todos los demás: Sayo**

**Black-rose: listo pueden seguir..**

**Todos: ARIGATO!(reanudan la persecución…)**

**VUELVE A CA!**

**NO NI LOCA**

**DEJENLA EN PAZ!**

…


	19. Cap 18:1,2,3 Dónde están las sanguíneas

**Reveer: **bno ya que el supervisor ya esta aquí tendra que decir el disclaimer

**Jonhy: **bno supervisor cuando acabe puede vernir

**Komui: **solo que me dejen ir

**Reveer:** ya aga su trabajo!

**Komui: **el fic pertenece a las 3 sanguineas

* * *

**Capitulo 18**: 1...2...3 ¿Dónde están las sanguíneas?

Ignorantes del peligro que corría Andrea los demás exorcistas seguían alrededor del hospital como si nada, Kanda vagaba en alguna parte editando lo que le había dicho Andrea, Nancy y Allen comían en el cuarto de la primera con Komui y Bookman, la Black-Rose de Nancy se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto, por lo que nadie noto el brillo que había desprendido unos segundos atrás, sin embargo Itzel que estaba terminando de lavarse después de su guerra de comida contra Lavi, sintió el extraño brillo que su HööHöö Kanji desprendió

- ¿Que sucede…?-Itzel iro confundida su inocencia-de repente estoy muy preocupada… ¿habrá pasado algo?-

Mientras que una pequeña estrella daba vueltas por el hospital en busca de ayuda

-Lía-Dijo Itzel- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña, no deberías estar con...? ¿Dónde está Andy?-Lía intento hacerle señales a Itzel para que fuera con ella-Lía solo dime donde esta Andy, no necesito todo el choro mareador-Nuevamente Lía intento con las señas y dio el mismo resultado-Lía cuando me quieras decir me vuelves a buscar- La pequeña estrella estaba desesperada y decidió buscar a Kanda.

Corriendo (bueno volando) se dirigió rápidamente a donde Kanda

-Lía, ¿Don...? ¿Qué le pasó a Andrea?- Lía se puso a bailar de alegría de que alguien le hizo caso y guió a Kanda hasta donde había desaparecido Andrea

-¿Donde está Andrea Lía?- Lía creció de tamaño y en el medio de ella apareció un holograma que le mostro a Kanda cada segundo antes de que fuera con él apartar de que ella estaba en el patio del hospital, al terminar Kanda apretó la quijada y dijo -Malditos Noés ¿Qué nunca se dan por vencidos?- Lía hiso una señal de respuesta que decía "no" -Lo dije con sarcasmo- la pequeña estrella hiso una señal de "bueno"

-¿Sabes adonde se la llevaron?-pregunto Kanda, Lía despendio un par de brillos diciendo "más o menos" -¿Como que más o menos?-Lía comenzó a brillar como loca rápidamente -¡Oye! Cálmate solo Andrea te entiende cuando haces eso...-Lía se detuvo con un brillo prolongado de desesperación -tu solo contéstame si o no-

La estrellita brillo conforme -de acuerdo... ¿sabes exactamente donde esta Andrea?

La estrellita negó-¿hacia dónde se la llevaron?- la estrellita hiso una señal de más o menos...-¿hay alguna forma de saberlo claramente?- la estrellita brillo con un si

Mientras en un teléfono público en alguna parte...

-Buen trabajo Lulú-chan -

-Gracias conde-

-¿Crees poder ir por las otras dos? -

-A la mediana no la han dejado sola en ningún momento, el catorceavo se encuentra con ella- contesto Lulubell -fuera de eso está recuperándose todavía y no sería problema-

-Y la otra -

-La mayor podría ser presa fácil si la sorprendo...-

-Bien Lulú-chan, ya sabes qué hacer - dijo el conde cortando la línea

Lulubell colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a capturar a la mayor de las primas

Mientras con Itzel...

-Que me habrá querido decir Lía...-Itzel seguía pensando en la inocencia de Andrea -Y si paso algo malo, no, ya nos hubiéramos entrado- trato de calmarse la chica-pero Kanda no te quería decir que el Conde planea algo...-le contesto una vocecita en su cabeza-aun así, nos diría si pasara algo as grave ¿o no?-

Itzel salió abrazando el libro que había estado leyendo con Lavi, cuando la enfermera que le había dado el libro se acerco a ella

-Disculpe señorita-La enfermera se le acerco-¿Quería saber si el libro que le di fue de su agrado?-

-Sí, si claro, de hecho...-Itzel miro a la enfermera-¿Me lo puedo quedar?-

-Claro, solo tendría que llenar una forma, si gusta seguirme-

-Pero...-Itzel pensó en Lavi que la estaba esperando -de acuerdo, no creo tardar mucho-

-Sí claro, por aquí señorita- le dijo la enfermera guiándola por un pasillo

-Wow, este hospital es muy grande ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, es grande pero se hace pequeño cuando lo conoces por completo-

-Me doy cuenta- las dos siguieron caminando por el pasillo que se hacía más obscuro

Mientras con Nancy...

-Brrr-

-¿Qué sucede Nancy-san?-

-Me dieron escalofríos- dijo Nancy estremeciéndose -Pero arrrgg, supongo que es por cualquier cosa- Nancy cerró los ojos y trato de dormir pero... -Brrr-

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Allen

-Sí, ¿Qué significara?- Nancy se quedo pensando -¿Donde están Andrea e Itzel?-

-No lo sé Nancy-san Komui y Bookman fueron a buscarlas-

-Oh entonces no tengo de que preocuparme... pero... ¿Donde está Black Rose?-

-Está en esa silla- dijo Allen señalando una silla que estaba en un rincón

-¿Podrías alcanzarla por mí?-

-Si ya voy- Allen se puso de pie y fue por la inocencia cuando se dio cuenta de que ella comenzaba a vibrar -¿Qué significa esto? Nancy-san-

-Dime Allen- dijo casi a punto de dormirse

-Black Rose está vibrando-

-Arrrgg ¿Enserio?- dijo frotándose el ojo

-Sí, mira- Allen le mostro la inocencia que vibro más fuerte mente

-Wow eso es...- Nancy se durmió al instante

-¡Niña despierta!- le dijo la inocencia

-¿¡Qué!- dijo Nancy despertando -¿Qué sucede Black Rose?- la inocencia comenzó a birlar

-¿Qué dice Black Rose Nancy-san?-

-Dice qué...¡Espera más despacio que no te entiendo! Aja, aja dice que...arrrgg dice que... ¿¡Qué!- Nancy se sentó de golpe -¡¿Qué Andrea ya no está en el Hospital?- Nancy salió corriendo de la habitación poniéndose una bata con puntos

-Nancy-san ¡Espera!- Allen salió corriendo de tras de ella -¡No estás totalmente recuperada!- Nancy corría directo a Kanda -¡Kanda detenla!- por vez primera Kanda le hacía caso a Allen y estiro un brazo para atraparla

-¡Quítate de mi camino Kanda!-Nancy se detuvo y salto el brazo de Kanda como si estuviera jugando salta al burro, Allen paso frente a Kanda y le dijo

-¡Pakanda! ¿Por qué no la detuviste?-

-¿Qué no viste que lo intente? Además... no me esperaba que ella pudiera hacer eso-

-¡De algo sirvió estudiar gimnasia durante 3 años!- dijo Nancy volteándolos a ver en ese instante Lía que estaba al lado de Kanda salió disparada para seguir a Nancy quien se perdió a los pocos segundos en el bosque

Mientras...

-¿Disculpe... falta mucho?-Itzel comenzaba a impacientarse por lo largo del camino-es que mis amigos se van a preocupar si e tardo-

-No, ya casi llegaos no se preocupe-la enfermera seguía caminando frente a la exorcista

-Esto me da mala espina-una extraña voz sonó en la cabeza de Itzel quien agito la cabeza

-Rayos, ya empiezo a imaginare cosas... supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa-Itzel ignoro la voz

- ¿No me digas que a ti no?- la extraña voz volvió a hablar

-Si eres mi conciencia, te agradecería que guardaras silencio- Por algún motivo Itzel comenzó a pelearse con la voz la chica siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta

-Es aquí señorita- La enfermera sonrió

-Bien...- Un poco dudosa Itzel entro al cuarto y la puerta se cerró detrás suyo

Y con Lavi...

-Itzi-chan había dicho que 20 minutos-Lavi daba vueltas en donde había quedado de verse con su aprendiz-Ya paso casi una hora y no llega...-

En ese instante unos inconfundibles gritos se escucharon afuera del hospital

-¡PUES TU PUDISTE IMPEDIR QUE SALIERA DE SU CUARTO EN PRIMER LUGAR MOYASHI!-

-¡SALIO DE IMPROVISO Y TU LA TENIAS DE FRENTE PAKANDA!-

Lavi salió del hospital y separo a los dos exorcistas-Tranquilos chicos, peleando no van a arreglar nada, ¿Qué paso?-

-Andrea-san desapareció…-

-¿QUE?-

-Y Nancy-san fue a buscarla...-Kanda miro a Lavi y reparo que Itzel no estaba con el

-¡UGISAGUI! ¿Dónde está tu aprendiz?-

-No lo sé... debíamos vernos hace...-Lavi se paró en seco al recordar la desaparición de Andrea y la huida de Nancy -¡ITZI-CHAN!-

Sin detenerse a pensarlo Lavi regreso al hospital a buscar a su aprendiz, Allen y Kanda se miraron unos segundos

-¡Pakanda ayuda a Lavi a buscar!-Allen volteo hacia el bosque-Yo seguiré a Nancy-san, me llevo un golem- y tras estas palabras echo a correr por donde se había ido su aprendiz

-Espero no llegar tarde- pensaba Lavi mientras corría por el hospital -¡Itzi-chan!- gritaba por los pasillos

-¡Lavi!- le grito Bookman al verlo correr y gritar por el hospital

-¡Panda!- Lavi se detuvo y regreso -¿Que sucede Panda, estoy ocupado?-

-¿Dónde está tu aprendiz?-

-Amm... mmm la estoy buscando... ¡Waaa!- Lavi no pudo terminar por la patada voladora por parte de Bookman

-¿Como qué no sabes dónde está? Nos dieron señal de alerta y tú estás perdiendo a tu aprendiz...-Bookman miro a Kanda -Joven Yuu- la cara de Kanda se puso azul -¿Dónde está tu aprendiz?-

-Etto creo que Komui me está hablando, me tengo que ir- en ese momento apareció Komui

-Yo no te estoy hablando Kanda-kun, dinos ¿Donde está Andrea?-

-Kuso, no sé dónde está Komui-

-¿¡Qué! ¡¿Acaso hay alguien responsable aquí? Al menos me alegra que Allen-kun este cuidando a Nan- - Komui miro a la ventana -¡ ¿Qué hace Allen-kun ahí afuera?-

-Buscando a Nancy-chan, porque salió de la habitación para buscar a Andy-chan- dijo Lavi

-¡¿Nancy-san salió de su cuarto? Esto está mal, está gastando su energía otra vez- dijo Komui seriamente -Tenemos que encontrarlas lo antes posible-

Mientras con Itzel...

-¿Porque tuvimos que venir tan lejos?-pregunto Itzel adentrándose en el cuarto tras la enfermera

-Porque aquí nadie podrá oírte-Itzel escucho una voz a sus espaldas, rápidamente volteo para encontrarse con Lulubell

-Pero que... INOCEN...-la chica sintió un golpe en la nuca y su vista comenzó a nublarse-CIA...-su voz se volvió un susurro y dejo que la oscuridad se la tragara

Y con los demas...

-Tenemos que encontrarlas lo antes posible-

-¿Y que crees que trato de hacer?-pregunto Lavi desesperado por la ausencia de su aprendiz, segundos después una extraña explosión se escucho en todo el edificio...-¿Qué fue eso?-

Lavi y Kanda corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido, llegaron a la parte de atrás y la más alejada del hospital, la puerta de un pequeño cuarto se encontraba destruida y todo estaba cubierto de un polvo negro, como si algo se hubiera encendido en el cuarto. Lavi avanzo y levanto del suelo un libro que tenia las esquinas un poco quemadas, y el titulo "El gran Grimorio" en la primera hoja.

Unas lágrimas se le escaparon a Lavi y dijo

-Fueron los Noés, tenemos que encontrarlas y tiene que ser rápido- Lavi salió de la habitación seguido de Kanda

-Hablémosle al Moyashi para ver si el ya alcanzo a su novia- Kanda saco el golem -Moyashi...-

-"Moyashi ¿ya alcanzaste a tu novia?"-

-Ella no es mi novia Pakanda-

-"Como sea, ¿Ya la alcanzaste?-

-Heee...-

-"¿Eso qué quiere decir?"-

-No, se perdió de vista hace unos momentos después de un temblor-

-"¿QUE? Y ahora como las hallaremos"-

-¿Itzi-chan también desapareció?-

-"si, parece que también se la llevaron"-

-¿qué?, esto se pone cada vez peor...-

-"Moyashi vamos para allá"-

Y con Nancy...

Ella se encontraba recargada a los pies de un árbol, sofocada por la dura carrera que había hecho, la Black Rose estaba también agotada

-¿Siguen cerca...Black Rose?-

-No, creo que ya está lo bastante lejos como para no escucharla-

-Demonios-Nancy intento pararse -Ck...Tenemos que encontrarla rápido-

-Pero no tengo idea de donde pueda estar-

-Solo nos queda seguir buscando esperar alguna señal-

-si...-

Lía comenzó a brillar tristemente, por la ausencia de su exorcista

-Tranquila Lía, la vamos a hallar-Nancy trato de consolar a la inocencia y consolarse a ella misma, de pronto Lía y Black Rose se estremecieron

-¿QUE? ¿QUE PASA?-pregunto Nancy asustada, Lía comenzó a brillar como loca

-Es HööHöö Kanji-le susurro Black-Rose-algo paso...-

-¿Que es Black Rose?-

-Espera... ... ... ... ... al parecer Itzel también desapareció-

-Demonios, eso quiere decir que voy yo-

-Al parecer si-

-Me regañaran otra vez-

-No será solo para ti el regaño, seguro también regañaran a Kanda, Allen y Lavi-

-Jeje será el premio de consolación-

-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma-

-Arrrgg, estoy cansada-

-¿Como no estarlo corriste como medio Kilometro?-

-Jeje lo que hace el amor a una hermana ^-^ -

Black-rose miro a Nancy seriamente -En ese estado no creo que puedas hacer mucho, necesitas a los chicos-

-Pero ellos querrán que regrese...-

-No estás en condiciones de pelear-

-Pero somos las únicas que las pueden encontrar...-dijo Nancy en un susurro-ellos no tienen forma de saberlo-

-¿y tu si?-

-No lo sé...-Nancy miro a Black-Rose-¿ustedes no tienen forma de saberlo?-

-Pues...-la inocencia dudo un poco

Y con los chicos

-Dime de nuevo Allen, donde viste a Nancy-chan por última vez-

-Por el centro del bosque casi, para estar herida corrió demasiado-

-Muy bien, repasemos- Lavi comenzó a caminar cuando

"Pliz"

-¿Mh? ¿Qué es esto?- Lavi se inclino y vio una pequeña mancha roja en el suelo -¿De casualidad Nancy-chan llevaba zapatos o algo?-

-No, se le cayeron cuando salto a Kanda.

-Esto es malo-

-¿Por qué Lavi que pasa?-

-Nancy-chan se cortó con algo mientras corría y dado el estado en el que esta no creo que corra más- Los tres chicos se quedaron pensando un momento, Kanda giro un momento para ver que no se acercara nadie cuando algo lo deslumbro

-¿Qué rayos...?- fijo su vista en el suelo -Ugisagi-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿De casualidad pudo ser esto?- dijo Kanda enseñándole un alfiletero diminuto con las punta por fuera

Lavi miro el alfiletero de cerca

-Sí, creo que fue eso-

-Pero ¿que hace una cosa como esta aquí?-pregunto Allen confundido

-Una opción es que a alguien se le cayó por aquí...-comento Lavi con un tono de "no lo creo"

-¿Y la otra?-

-Que alguien lo dejo aquí a propósito...-

-Pero para que...-Allen guardo silencio

-Andy-san, Itzi-chan...-Lavi menciono a las chicas tragándose el nudo en la garganta que se le formo al recordar a su aprendiz

-Solo falta...-Kanda desvió la vista para evitar que vieran su preocupación por Andrea,

-Nancy-san- un escalofrió recorrió a Allen-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! ¡Todavía podríamos estar a tiempo!-

-pero como no tenemos ni idea de adonde se fue-

Lavi volvió a mirar la mancha de sangre en el piso-creo que tengo una idea...-

Lavi saco un pequeño pañuelo blanco lo mojo con un poco de sangre de Nancy y puso una extraña brújula encima de la mancha

-¿Qué haces Lavi?- le pregunto Allen

-Voy a atraer la atención de Nancy- Lavi jalo a Kanda de la coleta y susurro algo en su oído, Kanda dio una pequeña sonrisa y se separo de Lavi

-¿Como aras eso Lavi?-

-Bueno si ella reacciono con la sangre de su hermana, y es una de las personas que más quiere...-

-Aja- dijo Allen un poco nervioso mientras Lavi se ponía detrás de el

-...Seguramente será lo mismo contigo- Lavi le hiso una llave a Allen para que no se moviera

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Allen al ver que Kanda desenvainaba a Mugen

-Ya te dije voy a atraer la atención de Nancy-chan - Kanda tomo una de las manos de Allen y con la punta de Mugen le hiso una cortada.

La cara de Allen se puso azul y en ese momento se congelo

-Muy bien, ahora solo pondré un poco- Lavi acerco otro pañuelo y lo mojo con la sangre de Allen –Jejeje ahora si no se puede perder- Lavi tomo un frasco (que saco de la nada al igual que los pañuelos) y lo sumergió en el lago llenándolo de agua -¡Ship!- Lavi subió al martillo hasta lo alto, metió el pañuelo en el frasco, lo tapo y sacudió.

Lavi comenzó a rociar por donde quiera el agua impregnada con la sangre, cuando llevaba la mitad bajo del martillo

-¿¡Qué sucede contigo Lavi!- le regaño Allen

-Ya veras, espera- Lavi se acerco a un árbol y rompió la botella -¡LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA NANCY-CHAN!-

Mientras con Nancy

Ella se encontraba aun en el árbol cuando sintió una gota caer en sus labios, ella lo froto y saboreo la pequeña gota

-Mmmm deliciosa, ¿Pero de quién es?- la Black Rose se puso roja y dijo

-¿Realmente importa?-

-Tienes razón- Nancy se puso de pie y comenzó a girar lentamente para ubicar de donde venia -Viene de arriba-

-Sera un ángel que murió-

-¿Te supo buena?-

-^-^Deliciosa^-^ -

-Todo lo que sube debe bajar-

-Cierto- Nancy comenzó a girar su cabeza y se inclino más hacia la derecha -¡Hay esta!- Ella comenzó a correr mientras Black Rose le seguía mientras ella jalaba a Lía

Mientras con la cena (perdón) Allen y los demás

-Creo que no escucho-dijo Lavi

-Pobre de mí T-T -Kanda había atado a Allen a un poste para que Nancy lo encontrara más fácil.

De pronto localizaron un punto blanco correr hacia ellos

-Ahí esta- dijo Lavi

-Estoy perdido- pensó Allen

-Mira Nancy hay esta- le dijo Black Rose, al llegar Nancy al árbol donde Lavi había roto la botella volteo a ver a Allen

-Wow si se cayó un ángel-

-No estés de romántica-

-Es que si parece un ángel, uno muy deli...- la vista de Nancy se nublo y cayó al suelo

-¡Nancy-san!- Lavi y Kanda se dirigieron caía Nancy y la levantaron

-¡Esta bien Allen!- dijo Lavi mientras cargaba a Nancy y la llevaba hasta donde estaba atado Allen

-Que bueno- en ese instante Nancy abrió los ojos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, abrió su boca y clavo sus pequeños pero filosos colmillos en el cuello de Lavi

Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos mientras a Allen se le prendían los ojos

-¡Se supone que yo soy la cena!-

-¡SI EL ES LA CENA!-Lavi intentaba zafarse sin éxito de la mordida de Nancy que succionaba cada vez más -¡YUU! ¡HAS ALGO!-

Kanda solo miraba lo que sucedía sin saber si ayudar a Lavi a zafarse de Nancy, o ponerse a reír del espectáculo que estaba presenciando, mientras Allen intentaba zafarse se sus ataduras, pero para su mala suerte Lavi y Kanda hacían nudos demasiado resistentes por fin fue Black-Rose la que dijo

-"Nancy, ¿sabes que estás mordiendo a Lavi en vez de Allen y que si Itzel se entera te va a matar?"-

-¿A quién?-Nancy reacciono soltando al chico

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Sentí que me moría-dijo Lavi al verse librado del peligro

-Perdóname es que olías igual a el... ¿Por qué Allen está con la cara roja?-

-¡SE SUPONIA QUE YO ERA LA CENA!-

-¿Ósea qué quieres que te muerda?-

-Sí... no- Nancy se paro y se acerco a Allen -¡NO ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA!- abrió la boca dejando ver sus pequefilosos colmillos acercarse al cuello de Allen

-¡Espera Nancy-chan! Eso lo dijimos porque queríamos que vinieras de donde sea que estuvieras- Nancy se detuvo justo cuando sus colmillos tocaron el cuello de Allen

-Me lo hubieran dicho antes- Nancy beso el cuello de Allen -Yo que pensé que ya tenía cen...- Nancy cayó al suelo sin energía y visiblemente agotada

-¡Nancy-san!- dijo Allen alarmado mientras Lavi sostenía a la chica, pues él seguía atado -¡Nancy-san! ¿Está bien?-

Lavi reviso a Nancy mientras Kanda desataba a Allen

-Si está bien, pero esta exhausta, ha gastado demasiada energía-Lavi mientras Allen se acercaba -necesita descansar-

-La llevare al hospital...-dijo Allen mientras la cargaba

-No...-Nancy susurro aun inconsciente agitándose intranquila -no… Tengo que encontrarlas...-

-Parece que está hablando en sueños-dijo Lavi acercándose

-Nancy-san aun que no quieras tienes que ir de vuelta al hospital-

-Si... pero... no puedo...-Nancy no pudo más y se dejo llevar por el sueño y cayó dormida en los brazos de Allen

-Listo, ya se durmió ahora el Ugisagi y yo podemos ir en busca de nuestras respectivas aprendices-dijo Kanda mientras tomaba del brazo a Lavi y lo empezaba a jalar impaciente

-Ehh, choto, mate Yuu, le tengo que avisar al panda-

-Le avisas luego apúrate Pakauguisagui, apúrate o sino como explicas la muerte de tu aprendiz-Lavi escucho lo último que dijo Kanda

-¡Apúrate Yuu, o no llegaremos a tiempo para la hora del té!-Grito Lavi estresado por que quería tomar el té con Itzel mientras leían el interesantísimo libro

Mientras con Andrea...

En una mansión lejana a donde estaban Allen y los demás, en una habitación muy adentro delo que era aquella maravillosa mansión. Una mansión que desde un punto de vista parecía palacio, con su área de juegos de tenis, bádminton, una alberca de 4 m. de profundidad, su terraza en el tercer piso para tomar el sol, o bien broncearse, en la cual se encontraba Lulubell tomando un muy buen merecido descanso, mientras en el área de juegos se encontraba Tikky practicando con el padre de Road, y en el interior de la mansión una sala de juegos habitada en ese momento por Jasdebi quien su nuevo objetivo es ganarle en las trampas al joven Allen Walker alias el 14º, sin dejar a un lado la inmensa cocina con una pequeña mesa en el centro y al cuarto contiguo un comedor con una mesa de 15 m de largo por 1 m de ancho adornado con un mantel bordado con todos los nombres de todos los Noés. Pero en un cuarto en lo más profundo de la gran mansión se encontraba la pequeña exorcista amarrada de pies y manos en lo que parecía una reja para animales, cuando sintió que una leve luz entraba en la habitación, cuando vio como claramente tiraban a su prima enfrente de ella y Tikky con su traje de tenis su camisa azul cielo de mangas cortas su short de igual color pero con el escudo de los Noé bordado con hilo rojo carmesí y en la camisa un bordado de igual manera pero con el nombre de Tikky

-Oye exorcista, te traje compañía- Tikky salió del cuarto dejando a la inconsciente Itzel a los pies de su prima, cuando llegaron Jasderoto y Debitto para amarrarla enfrente de ella. Habiendo terminado con su labor del día, se dispusieron a terminar con lo que hacían anterior mente

-PST, hey Lavi-

-¿Eh? Mande-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, creo yo, solo que me capturaron de la forma más tonta del mundo-

-No, fue a mi tenía ya un plan para evitar que todo esto pasará pero por mi maldita necedad termine aquí-

-Wow esa si fue la manera más tonta del mundo de que te capturen-

-Si lo sé- Andrea dirigió la mirada al piso- Y lo peor es que no tengo a Lía y sin ella no hay forma de salir de la mansión Kamelot-

-0.0 ¡¿ESTAMOS EN LA MANSIÓN KAMELOT 0.0!-

-Ehh si, esta es la mansión Kamelot, la reconocí en cuanto la vi por fuera-

-¡Sugoi! La famosa mansión Kamelot, ojala tuviera mi celular para tomarle foto-

-No pienses en eso lo importante ahora es salir de aquí-

-Si lo se lo siento-

-Nee, no hay cuidado-desvió la mirada-Pero estoy segura de que cuando regresemos con los demás Kanda me va a hacer puré-

-Ja jajajajajajajajaja, eso estaría bueno de ver-

- T-T que mala-

-Lo siento me tengo que desquitar-

-No, es mentira-Andrea estiro las manos y las cadenas de sus manos se rompieron-Waa-se fue hasta los pies lo cuales con más facilidad pudo desencadenar-Bueno para que digas con ganas que te abandone-

-No espera sácame de aquí quiero ver la mansión-

-Vale-Andrea se dirigió a su prima y la libero al instante

-Arigato ^-^-Itzel se levanto y las dos primas se acercaron a la reja, que a pesar de ser bastante alta no llegaba hasta el techo

-Sabes... creo que me siento un poco ofendida-comento Andrea mientras comenzaban a escalar la reja

-¿Por qué?-

-¿En verdad creen que con tan poco nos van a detener?-

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta como nos capturaron, creo que les he os dado motivos para subestimarnos-le contesto su prima mientras saltaban al otro lado- además lo difícil no es salir de este cuarto, si no de la mansión...-

-Cierto-Andrea trato de abrir la puerta-genial-exclamo pequeña- está cerrada-

-¿Y desde cuando eso nos ha detenido?-pregunto Itzel con sarcasmo quitándose un pasador

-Nunca-la pequeña recibí el pasador de manos de su prima y en poco tiempo ambas se encontraban afuera

-A partir de aquí comienza lo interesante- susurro Itzel mientras ambas se adentraban en la Mansión Kamelot.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación mientras caminaban como los de M.I. pegadas a la pared mientras Andrea vigilaba por delante e Itzel por detrás

-Se ven unas sombras Kanda mejor nos escondemos-le susurro su prima

-De acuerdo...¡Mira!- le indico Andrea a su prima señalando un ducto de ventilación

-Genial, sube- le dijo su prima mientras le ofrecía sus manos para soporte

-Gracias- Andrea se apoyo en su prima, quito la rejilla y subió -¡Puaj!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Está asqueroso aquí arriba-

-No importa tu ayúdame a subir-

-Ya voy, ya voy- Andrea bajo su mano para que la chica subiera, cuando Itzel logro subir serraron la rejilla cuando pasaban por ahí Lulubell y Road

-Road, ¿Crees que las exorcistas sean capaces de salir de tu mansión?-

-De la reja si son capaces, pero salir de esta mansión ni siquiera esa maldita de Jessica Rumycs pudo salir de aquí, al menos intacta-

-Pero si ella si escapo-

-Pero no intacta, eso es a lo que me refiero-

-Mhhh, en ese sentido tienes razón-

-Además...-

-¿Qué sucede Road?-

-Mis akumas que me dejo mi papi están en guardia no creo que sean tan tontas como luchar con más de 60 akumas nivel 3 y 4 ¿O sí?-

-No. Ni un exorcista es tan tonto-

-Si, si las hay, nosotras-Pensó Andrea mientras las señalaba a ella y su prima

-Jeje si...-Itzel sonrió respondiendo a los pensamientos de su prima

-Y eso sin contar a todos estamos aquí- siguió Road-y además ni siquiera tienen sus inocencias-

- ¿Qué?-Andy se percato de que efectivamente Lía no estaba con ella, e Itzel se llevo instintivamente la mano a la cadena de la que colgaba su inocencia notando su ausencia

-Creo que esto nos dificulta las cosas-

-Bastante...-

-Cierto…-las Noé siguieron su camino

Itzel jalo a su prima indicándole que se fueran, y ambas continuaron su camino-

Las chicas fueron avanzando por el ducto de aire escuchando las conversaciones de todos los Noés que pasaban por debajo de ellas, al llegar a una vuelta aparecieron dos caminos

-Mmmm-

-¿Qué pasa Andy?-

-¿Por dónde vamos?-

-Yo iré por aquí, y tú por allá y si una encuentras el camino... pues no veremos aquí en 20 min.-

-Vale, 20 min. Lavi-

-Si Kanda-

Itzel se quedo pensando un momento-si alguna de las dos no llega que la otra vaya a buscarla ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sip- Ambas chicas se miraron unos momentos as y cada una tomo un camino...

Y con los chicos...

-Oye Yuu-Kanda y Lavi caminaban en el bosque-¿Donde crees que se las hayan llevado?-

-No tengo idea Ugisagi-Le contesto Kanda sin detenerse

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabremos para donde ir?-El otro exorcista se detuvo a medio paso, razonando la pregunta de su compañero, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando algo paso a su lado, era una pequeña estrella acompañada de lo que parecía una bolita de fuego

-¡Esa fue Lía!-grito Kanda notando la inocencia de su aprendiz-¡Corre! Paka Ugisagi-

-Ya voy Yuu-

Mientras Kanda y Lavi corrían para alcanzar a la pequeña estrella y la pequeña bola de fuego estas ya se encontraban atónitas ante la imagen de la gran mansión

-Yuu, ¿Por qué te detienes?-Kanda señalo la inmensidad de la mansión-WOW, eso sí es una gran Mansión-

-Lía, ¿Segura que Andrea e Itzel están adentro?- la inocencia hizo una señal de "si" mientras babeaba al igual que Fénix

-*¬* Yo quiero vivir allí-dijo Lavi babeando- ^¬^ ¿Tú no Yuu?-

-No, lo importante ahora es dar con Andrea e Itzel-

Lavi se recupero de golpe-cierto...-miro la alta reja que rodeaba el lugar-vamos- el par de exorcistas se acercaron a la reja, no se habían acercado as de un par de pasos cuando varios Akumas nivel 2 y 3 los rodearon

-Creo que esto, no será tan sencillo- ambos exorcistas activaron sus inocencias y se prepararon para pelear y dentro de la mansión, en el ducto de ventilación...

-Muy bien, eh llegado al cuarto de Road- Andrea se asomo- es el cuarto soñado de mi Onee-chan te de envidia Nancy-

Mientras con Nancy

-¡Achu! Allen tengo frío ¿me abrazas?-

-Si-

De vuelta con Andy...

-Muy, bien-se volvió a asomar-Genial no hay nadie-miro la hora-Volveré con Lavi-Andrea regreso al ducto de cambio

-Rayos Kanda me dejo plantada-dijo Itzel

-Ya vine-

-Genial ¿encontraste algo? Por qué yo solo encontré una sala con un Tikky muy sexy fumando-

-0.0 bueno *¬* Tikky, si yo encontré el cuarto de Road con una ventana abierta-

-Bueno vamos para allá-

Itzel y Andrea se dirigieron al cuarto de Road, cuando se dieron cuenta Road entraba en su cuarto

-Waa estoy aburrida y el tío Tikky, está muy ocupado fumando como para entretenerme y el conde se llevo a Rero-Road se asomo a la ventana- jum al menos tengo algo de entretenimiento unos cuantos exorcistas intentando entrar en mi mansión. Pero...¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es el maestro de la nefasta Andrea!-

-Mendiga seas Road, vuelve a decir eso y verás-pensó Andrea a punto de saltarle encima a Road. Andrea abrió con cuidado la reja de la ventilación y suavemente se bajo hasta tocar el piso sin hacer el menor ruido-sube la escotilla-le susurró lo más bajo que pudo a su prima

Andrea procuro hacer todos y cada uno de sus movimientos lo más calladamente posible; al estar atrás de Road puso su sonrisa diabólica solo como a ella le sale. Cuando toco su hombro

-¿Uh? Waa...-fue lo último que dijo Road antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Andrea

-Eso, fue por insultar a mi maestro-Road se levanto casi con todas sus fuerzas y miro furiosa a Andrea, antes de recibir otro gran golpe este dejándola inconsciente-Y este por insultarme a mi- su prima bajo del ducto

-Recuérdame nunca insultarte a ti o a Kanda-

-Si lo hare-dijo Andrea sobándose la mano, la cual le empezaba a sangrar

-Creo que le diste muy fuerte-

-Si lo sé-Andrea se asomó a la ventana y vio a su maestro-Kanda-dijo un poco más aliviada mientras se vendaba la mano.

Kanda alzó la mirada y al ver a su aprendiz sano y salvo se calmo un poco

-Andrea- dijo Kanda para sí mientras en su cara se esbozaba una leve sonrisa

-Jajaja-Itzel se rio un poco

-¿Qué?-Andrea iro confundida a su prima

-Jeje nada solo que me recordaron Romeo y Julieta-Itzel le sonrió burlona a su prima-él desde la reja y tú en el balcón-

-¿Eeehh?-Andrea se sonrojo ante las burlas de su prima, para después darle un golpe zape tan fuerte que casi la tira-no te burles de i que ya quisieras tu tener una escena así con Lavi-

-Ok, ok-Itzel se sobo la cabeza-yo solo digo lo que veo Aunque si me hubiera gustado...-

- ¬-¬ pues no lo digas-Andrea iro al a Itzel-envidiosa-

-Nee solo un poco jeje- Abas chicas se asomaron de nuevo a la ventana, pero no contaban con que justo en ese momento Lulubell que se encontraba en el piso de abajo las viera

-¿Pero qué?-Lulubell reconoció a las sanguíneas-¡AKUMAS!-un montón de akumas nivel 3 y 4 rodearon a las chicas

-Creo que ahora si estaos en líos-

-¿Apoco?-Andrea miro sarcástica a su prima

-Bueno ya me callo-Las dos chicas se pusieron de espaldas la una a la otra- ¿y ahora qué?- abajo...

Lavi y Kanda seguían peleando mientras que Lía y Fénix notaron como la nube de akumas rodeaba a sus exorcistas, la estrellita y la bolita de fuego se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la ventana

-¿A dónde creen que van?- un akuma nivel tres se puso frente a las inocencias impidiéndoles el paso hacia la mansión

-Emm, voy al cuarto de Road-Tama-dijo audazmente Lía

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque, tengo que regresarle un libro-

-¿Cuál?-

-Uno que me prestó que se llama "Trapeed in the masion Kamelot"-

-OK, pasa-

-Gracias^-^. Oye puedo traer a mi sirviente Fénix, es que el trae el libro-

-YA LARGENSE CON LA SEÑORITA ROAD-

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa ya me voy-dijo Lía huyendo despavorida junto con Fénix

-PAKA AKUMAS DETENGAN A ESAS INOCENCIAS-

-WAA PAKAS DETENGAS A ESA ESTRELLA Y AL FÉNIX- en ese momento los akumas fueron encontrar de Lía y de Fénix

-Oh oh...-Lía brillo un poco más de los nervios y Fénix aumento de intensidad antes de que el par de inocencias salieran disparadas a la mayor velocidad posible para intentar llegar con las chicas que se encontraban rodeadas de akumas en el cuarto de Road

-Jiji ¡es su fin exorcistas!- los akumas comenzaron a prepararse para atacar a las chicas, cerrando mas el circulo

- ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Adiós- una gran explosión y una nube de humo se produjo en el cuarto

Lía y Fénix se detuvieron de la impresión y Lavi y Kanda voltearon a la ventana

-¡NOOO!-los dos exorcistas comenzaron a apalear a los akumas contra los que estaban pelando Lía y Fénix avanzaron los últimos metros faltantes para llegar al cuarto, cuando entraron la nube de humo empezaba a disiparse revelando a varios akumas destruidos, y a las chicas que ya estaban fuera del cuarto

-¿Pero qué...?-los akumas que quedaban tardaron un segundo en asimilar lo ocurrido, las chicas se habían agachado justo a tiempo logrando que los akumas se atacaran entre sí, y aprovecharon el humo para salir del cuarto

-Creo que Lavi y Kanda están pensando que estamos muertas-dijo Itzel

-No-dijo Andrea-Kanda tiene fe en las dos no creo que el piense que ya estemos muertas-Andrea se paró-Ven a la derecha por acá están los cuartos de limpieza, a la izquierda los cuartos de emergencia-

-¿Emergencia?-

-Sí, nunca falta que a alguien se le quema la estufa y rápido van por el extintor-

-0.0 a bueno-las dos chicas echaron a correr por el pasillo, mientras que los akumas se terminaban de recuperar de la sorpresa de la huida de las chicas, unos segundos después reaccionaron y echaron a correr tras el par de chicas, seguidos de Lía y Fénix.

Abajo...

Lavi y Kanda no habían visto lo sucedido después de la explosión y habían terminado con los akumas contra los que estaban peleando

-¿Y ahora qué?-Lavi miro a Kanda

-Tenemos que entrar-Kanda se mostraba decidido- se que la explosión fue muy fuerte pero conociéndolas, hay muchas probabilidades de que estén perfectamente-

-De acuerdo, vamos-Los dos exorcistas saltaron la barda y se adentraron a la mansión

-¿Adonde creen que van?-Lulubell se interpuso en el camino de los dos exorcistas

-Vamos a entrar y tú no nos lo vas a impedir-

-Eso lo veremos-Lulubell se preparo para pelear con los dos exorcistas

Mientras que Itzel y Andrea se habían metido dentro de un cuarto

-Creo que no nos vieron-dijo Andy en susurros

-Eso parece-le contesto su prima

-Pero nosotros si jiji-Jasdebi se encontraba en la habitación en la que se habían metido las chicas

-¡Rayos!-

Los Noés les apuntaron a las dos exorcistas-¡Boba roja!-el proyectil salió disparado contra ellas, pero una bolita de fuego lo desvió mientras que un estrella se ponía frente a las chicas

-¡LIA!-

-¡FENIX!-

Las dos inocencias volaron felices de estar de nuevo con sus dueñas

-Ahora si... ¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-gritaron ambas al unisonó

-Juju eso no las salvara exorcistas-

-Eso lo veremos.-Las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear contra los Noé, Andrea contra Jasdero e Itzel contra Debitto. Andrea lanzo una serie de estrellas contra el Noé, quien las esquivo

-Mendiga pequeña exorcista-grito Jasdero furibundo

-Pequeña mendiga Exorcista para ti-Andrea vio asesino a Jasdero-Además te apuesto a que pudo ganarte sin usar las manos para defenderme-

-Es un reto llamativo, acepto-

-Lía resguárdate lejos de aquí, creo que será mi momento hyper happy-

Andrea miró maniática a Jasdero

-Muy bien-Andrea se dirigió a Jasdero-Listo, preparado... Atacaaaaaa!-dijo mientras corría hacia Jasdero calculando cada uno de sus movimientos cuando estuvo enfrente de este se movió tan rápido que le dio tiempo de darle una súper patada en el estomago haciéndolo vomitar sangre y también ir a la ventana a verificar la situación actual de Kanda y Lavi

-¡Aaaggghhh!-inquirió Jasdero mientras sufría de dolor-Me...las...pagaras tú...-

-Para tú información soy más hábil sin mis manos que con mis manos...así que no tienes opción contra mí-

-Eso ya lo veremos pequeña exorcista de pacotilla-

-¡¿EXORCISTA DE PACOTILLA?- Andrea quedó impactada por la acusación tan cruel hacia ella-YA VERÁS QUIEN ES EL MENDIGO NOÉ DE PACOTILLA-Andrea se lanzó contra Jasdero ardiendo más que en dolor por el comentario ardiendo de ira, ira hacia Noé

-Waaa, ¡Debbi, sálvame de esta loca!-

-Maldito gallina regresa aquí ahora mismo no eh terminado contigo-

-Pero yo contigo si-

-NO HUYAS COBARDE-Andrea se fue tras el Noé que intentaba a toda costa huir de ella y corría alrededor del cuarto, mientras su hermano intentaba ir ayudarlo, pero sin mucho éxito ya que Itzel no le daba ni un segundo de ventaja para ir

-Si te sigues distrayendo esto no va a durar-se burlo la chica mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego que el Noé a duras penas esquivo

Y con los chicos...

-Y díganme ¿porque ese afán de entrar?-Lulubell les sonrió burlona a los exorcista-¿acaso creen que sus amiguitas podrán sobrevivir hasta que lleguen? claro, en caso de que sigan con vida...-

Lavi y Kanda solo apretaron los dientes-TSK Tu solo dedícate a pelear- le dijo Kanda mientras los dos exorcistas activaban sus inocencias y atacaban a Lulubell que mantenía la misa mueca burlona

-Sigo insistiendo por que el afán de entrar que ¿acaso les deben dinero, algo para tenar que ir con ellas? Parece que casi son novios, y me sorprende de ti amargadito, ¡que afán el suyo!-

-¡C-CALLATE TU PAKA NOÉ!- gritaron Kanda y Lavi rojos de vergüenza, ira y estrés porque la Noé no los dejaba pasar

-Ara,¡Entonces adivine! Si son novios los cuatro, ¿Me pregunto el amargado a quien habrá escogido? Mmm averigüémoslo- Lulubell se asomo a la ventana y vio como Jasdero escapaba de la pequeña Andrea quien lo perseguía mientras lo atacaba con los pies sin usar las manos en ninguna ocasión

-¬_¬U parece que les están dando una paliza a ese par-Lulubell decidió ignorar a sus compañeros y regreso a burlarse de Kanda y Lavi-¿quién? ¿Quién? ¿De quién será?-Miro a los dos exorcistas -¿Sera que el amargado esta con la mayor?-Lulubell vio divertida como Lavi se ponía celoso-¿por qué esa reacción parchado? o ya entendí ella es tu novia-Lavi se puso rojo-jaja creo que acerté- Lulubell rio-entonces la pequeña está contigo amargado...-la Noé se la estaba pasando genial-Debi haberlo sabido por el carácter que tienen- la Noé estaba tan entretenida que no noto cuando Kanda se lanzo contra ella cortándola con Mugen

-Ya te lo dije CALLATE Y DEDICATE A PELEAR-

-Maldito...-Lulubell se preparo para cambiar de forma y enfrentarse a los dos exorcistas

Mientras con las chicas

-Creo que la reputación de los Noés está por los suelos gracias a ¡Jasdero!- dijo Andrea en el mismo tono burlón de Lulubell -¡Rayos! Sonó igual que la gatita-

-¡Deja de insultarnos tu maldita, vas a ver cómo te va a ir!-

-Tu atiende a mi prima y yo a Jasdero ¿de acuerdo?-

-No, no estoy de acuerdo ¬¬-

-¡Panchudo! Igualito a Tikky-pon y Road, Panchudos los tres que son-

-¡Y-Y Yo no soy panchudo!-

-Mentiroso- dijo Nancy saliendo de la nada

-¿Waaaaa- y tu de donde saliste?-

-Acabo de llegar-

-Ok te pondremos al día- dijo Jasdero sentándose en el suelo mientras invitaba a Andrea y Nancy a que se sentaran -Primero: tu prima y hermana escaparon de la celda Segundo: tu hermana noqueo a Road y se lastimo la mano y ultimo: escaparon de los akumas y aquí estamos peleando y ella me va ganando ü ¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, la verdad si-

-¿Y dónde está Allen?-

-Etto... es que...amm... ano...es complicado-

-¬¬ ¿Donde está Allen?-

-Te lo jurito que yo no le hice nada, el dijo que quería ser la cena-en ese momento Itzel interrumpió ahorcando a Nancy

-Dime cuánta sangre bebiste-

-Emm Etto... y si te lo digo después-

-0.0 Bueno, no importa. Jasdero sigamos con nuestra pelea-dijo Andrea mientras se volvía hacia Jasdero cuando...

-¡CIERRA EL PICO TU MALDITA NOÉ DEL INFIERNO!-

-Esa es la voz de mi maestro. 0.0!-Andrea corrió a la ventana y saltó hasta el roble que estaba enfrentito de la ventana para su buena surte-ESPERA KANDA Y LULUBELL-

-Ya vez te dije que si era tu novia hasta se preocupa por ti-

-¿QUÉ YO QUE?-dijo Andrea deteniéndose-Aaaaaaa ya veo Lulubell está celosa de que su maestro no se preocupa por ella-

-No es verdad-

-Entonces dame las pruebas de tu maldita acusación-

-Las tienes enfrente de ti-

-Donde-Andrea se quito el anillo que le regalo su hermana-¿Dónde vas a el anillo? que no sea el que me regalo mi hermana-Lía empezó a brillar-Y menos la cadena de mi inocencia ¿Donde vez el anillo?-

-A lo mejor te lo quitaste antes de bajar-

- ¬¬ y donde según tu lo pude poner no tengo bolsas y las del cinturón de exorcista no cuentan- Lulubell se quedó callada

-No me importa eso tengo las pruebas-

-ES TODO LO QUE TE ESTOY PIDIENDO LAS PRUEBAS SI NO ME DAS LA PRUEBAS NO ME DEGAS OTRA OPCIÓN MAS QUE PENSAR QUE ESTAS CELOSA DE QUE MI MAESTRO ME ATIENDE MAS QUE EL TUYO A TI Ü-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Lulubell miro más que furiosa a Andrea

-Ya admítelo Lulubell, todos saben que no eres la favorita del Conde-Andrea miro a la Noé a los ojos-aunque eres la que más lo obedece-

-¡CALLATE!-

-¿Por qué, porque di en el blanco?-

Lulubell al no aguantar que Andrea tuviera razón se acerco a ella y estuvo a punto de matarla cuando...

-No puedes aguantar que tenga la razón ¿verdad? Y lo que menos quieres ahora es matarme. Pues aquí me tienes enfrente mátame y descubre el resultado-Lulubell intento tocar a Andrea pero cuando acerco su mano a ella le reboto como si tuviera un campo de energía de inocencia lo cual hizo que se lastimara la mano

-¿Pero qué...?-Lulubell sujeto su mano herida e intento sin éxito descubrir por qué no había podido golpear a Andrea.

Mientras tanto Lavi y Kanda observaban asombrados la pelea entre Lulubell y Andrea

-Vaya parece que Andy-chan aun con el brazo roto es bastante fuerte...-le comento Lavi a Kanda

-Claro, y eso que no viste la paliza que le dio a Jasdero-comento Itzel que había bajado junto con Nancy tras vencer a los hermanos Noé

-me la imagino...-en ese instante Lavi y Kanda repararon en las dos chicas a su lado-¡Itzi-chan estas bien!- Lavi abrazo a su aprendiz logrando que esta se pusiera tan roja como el cabello de su maestro.

-Jeje si...-

-¿Y tu como llegaste?-Kanda miro a Nancy

-... no me hagas volver a contarlo-

-...Está bien-Kanda se volvió a su aprendiz notando la forma de que sus brazos estaban en forma de barrera para un golpe directo-¿U-un escudo de inocencia?-

-¿Qué dijiste Kanda?-Nancy se volvió a Kanda

-Nada ¬¬ -desvió la mirada y volvió a mirar de reojo a Andrea

-Lulubell ¿Qué crees?-Andrea empezó a estirar los brazos como si los fuera a cruzar-Es tu fin-estiro las manos y un montón de estrellas salieron disparados hacia la Noé dejándola inconsciente-Salgamos de aquí en uno u otro momento estaremos en la caja fuerte de cadáveres de Road y de ahí bueno es improbable salir vivos-

-¡¿Y TÚ COMO SABES ESO?-dijeron Kanda y Lavi al mismo tiempo

-simple, dejando atrás muchas preguntas que no necesitan una respuesta...-dijo Itzel

-pero... pero...-Kanda y Lavi querían protestar

-larga historia, poco tiempo-dijo Nancy empujándolos hacia la salida seguida de las otras dos chicas

-luego les digo-comento Andy mientras todos se dirigían a la salida

-esperen primero-dijo Andrea-por ahí no es la salida-dijo señalando una reja con rosas

-¿A no?-pregunto Nancy

-No es por aquí-dijo señalando una laberinto-hagan una fila india y síganme conozco el camino-todos obedecieron a Andrea y en menos de lo que esperaban estaban de vuelta en el bosque y dirigiéndose al hospital de regreso

* * *

**I: **bno esta ocacion a mi junto con otras amigas vamos a contestar los reviwes

**Miranda y Ema Kliese:** kyaaaaaaaaaaa que genial salimos en el fic

**Miranda: **yo esta es mi segunda vez

**I: **bno ya comenzemos Mere Mitsuki Tayokai

**Miranda: **vaya no crei que te llegara a dar flojera entrar a tu cuenta pero bno igual gracias por el cpomentario muy lindo

**Ema:** Paka, tu luego no entras a tu cuenta y nadie dice nada

**Miranda:** pero... pero... pero eso es distinto

**I:** ya no se pelen por favor, sigamos con los reviwes

**Ema: **X-Miki-X, bno arigato, date... creo que mejor le dejo a la autora esta pregunta

**I: **bno siendo honestos, si Kanda llega a ser un pelin corto de hablar, de los sentimientos y no te preocupès no se ofende

**Miranda: **deskdraik

**Ema: **oye Lullubel te cae mal? es n neko muy lindo solo cuando es neko, kawai adoro los nekos

**Miranda: **si ya lo sabemos no tienes que repetirlo

**Ema: **pero igual lo ago

**Miranda: **pero ya no

**Ema: **uruse

**Miranda: **I Ema me callo

**I: **ya las 2 no se pelen. makuya-love, bno grax por notar los celos de mi Kanda pero nno se si te acuerdes pero brno sale en el capi 2 para que lo reeleas y te enteres de quien es vale? y...

**Miranda: **a mi tambien me gusto la parte de la pelea de comida de Lavi e Itzel

**Ema: **la mirada maniaca, sugoi, pero eso se lo dejo a mi hermana Shadow, espera el plan del conde no fue tan malo como a lo mejor lo pensabas pero igual los Noé no sufren con las miradas

**I: ** bno pasemos al adelanto del sig capi

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

-Entonces ¿No nos van a decir por qué Andy-chan conocía tan bien la mansión?-

-No sé...-Andy se encogió de hombros -pero no-

Si te lo llegará a decir no me lo creerías así como Jessica...-Andrea se tapó la boca cuando Kanda se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par -Di-di-di-digo Jasdero no me creía que lo podía derrotar -

-Que no crea que me voy a olvidar de esto…-Kanda miraba a Andrea que caminaba más adelante-ya van demasiadas cosas que suceden como para que sea pura coincidencia...-

-Bueno me disculpan tengo que ir por mi maestro-dijo Nancy -nos vemos luego-se despidió mientras se adentraba en el bosque

-Estoy empezando a creer que tú metes la pata más veces que Nancy- Itzel acaricio su cabello -Puaj-

-Me voy a lavar el cabello…-

-Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer-

-Andy se está lavando el cabello, no creo que se le ocurra a Kanda molestarla con eso-

* * *

**I, Miranda y Ema:** si alguien tiene duda de bruno pavel o Karle lean el capi numero 2

**todos:** sayo, lean el perfil


	20. Cap 19: El incidente del lago

**Komui:** ya para que no me regañen el fic solo pertece a las autoras chifladas

* * *

**Capitulo 19**: Incidente del lago

Una vez alejados de la Mansión Kamelot los cinco exorcistas platicaban con más calma, mientras atravesaban el espeso bosque de regreso al Hospital

-Entonces ¿No nos van a decir por qué Andy-chan conocía tan bien la mansión?-

-Nop-las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza

-Por favor-

-Nop-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No sé...-Andy se encogió de hombros -pero no-

Lavi suspiro derrotado -de acuerdo...-

-A mí no me engañas Andrea, ¿Cómo lo sabías?-inquirió Kanda hábilmente

-Si te lo llegará a decir no me lo creerías así como Jessica...-Andrea se tapó la boca cuando Kanda se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par -Di-di-di-digo Jasdero no me creía que lo podía derrotar -

-¿Y tú como coño conoces a Jessica?-dijo Kanda estupefacto por tal revelación

-Bueno...pues... es que...Ya dejemos ese tema por la paz ¿Vale?-Andrea aun nerviosa se adelanto unos pasos más que todos

-Bueno me disculpan tengo que ir por mi maestro-dijo Nancy -nos vemos luego-se despidió mientras se adentraba en el bosque

-Bueno, miren allí hay un lago vamos a acampar esta noche y mañana continuamos nuestro camino que les parece-

-Bien, para mí está bien Lavi-chan-

-Entonces vamos-los cuatro exorcistas se dirigieron hacia el lago

-Que no crea que me voy a olvidar de esto…-Kanda miraba a Andrea que caminaba más adelante-ya van demasiadas cosas que suceden como para que sea pura coincidencia...-

-Kanda no deja de verme-Andy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-Seguro al rato me va a volver a preguntar, por que tuve que abrir mi boca...-

Itzel se acerco a su prima y le dijo

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo por lo que dijiste cierto?-

-Es que Ashhh ¿Porque tuve que abrir mi bocota?-

-Estoy empezando a creer que tú metes la pata más veces que Nancy- Itzel acaricio su cabello -Puaj-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Está muy seboso-

-Waaaaa-

-Hace cuanto que no lo mojas-

-Desde que salimos del hospital-

-Con razón ya son como 2hrs, ¿Por qué no lo mojas en el agua del lago?-

-Sí, buena idea-

-Bueno, mientras tú haces eso-Itzel se volteo hacia los chicos-Necesitamos traer leña y armar el campamento...-

-Bien... que Yuu y Andrea armen el campamento y tu y yo vamos por leña-

-De acuerdo, vamos- Ambos exorcistas se internaron en el bosque dejando a Kanda solo con Andrea quien se dirigió hacia el lago

-Me voy a lavar el cabello…-

-¿No puedes esperar para eso?-

-No-Andrea se sentó en la orilla del lago y se inclino hacia el agua

-Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer-

-No te preocupes, al agua es mi fuerte- dijo Andrea inclinándose y haciendo mini remolinos con su dedo

-De todas maneras ten cuidado-

-Claro Ufff por fin me lo quite de encima con la duda-

-¿Está bien dejar a Yuu-chan y Andy-chan solos?-

-Andy se está lavando el cabello, no creo que se le ocurra a Kanda molestarla con eso-

-Si es cierto, además ¿Qué podría pasar?-

Y con Andy y Kanda…

-¿No crees que te estás inclinando mucho?-

-No-Andrea comenzaba a impacientarse de que su maestro no la dejara lavarse el cabello en paz

5 Minutos después

-Apúrate ahí que montar el campamento-

-Si si lo se lo sé...-

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

-¡O CHIHUAHUAS YA VOY!-Andrea se levanto para desirle un par de cosas a su maestro, sin fijarse que estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, por lo que cuando se levanto demasiado rápido...

-eh huua-

-¡Andrea!-

"SPLASH"

Andrea se encontraba dentro del lago fuera del alcance de su maestro

-Debería haberle hecho caso- Andrea miro hacia arriba - ¿Debería salir para que me regañe o quedarme aquí un rato más? ne mejor salgo-Andrea comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, cuando salió fue recibida por un montón de toallas por parte de su maestro

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¿Por qué no haces caso?-

-Tranquilízate, no me paso nada malo solo...¡Atchu!-

-Solo te vas a resfriar- dijo Kanda quitando se la chaqueta y poniéndola en la espalda de Andrea

-(snif) Gracias- Andrea se volvió al lago y se volvió a inclinar

-¿Y ahora que haces?-

-Tengo que escurrir el agua de mi cabello o me pondré peor-

Kanda se acerco hasta ponerse detrás de ella-No te vayas a volver a caer-

-No...-Andrea termino de escurriese el cabello y se acerco al centro del pequeño claro que se encontraba al lado del lago -anda vamos a montar el campa-pa ATCHU campamento-

-No-Kanda miro a su aprendiz-tu quédate aquí, yo lo monto-

-Pero...-

-Por una vez hazme caso-

-Bueno...-Andrea se sentó en el suelo y observo a Kanda

Cuando termino de montar las tiendas Kanda fue y se sentó junto a su aprendiz

-Listo, solo falta que el Ugisagi y su aprendiz traigan la leña para la fogata-

-S-s-si-Andrea comenzaba a tiritar levemente del frio

-¿Estás bien?-Kanda se acerco a su aprendiz

-P-Perfectamente... so-solo t-ten-g-go u-un p-po-co d-de f-rio-

Andrea se encogió un poco para respirar atreves de la chamarra

-¿Segura estas bien?-

-S-Sí, solo tengo que calentarme un poco y es-estaré c-como nu-nu-nueva- Kanda soltó un suspiro, cargo a Andrea y le llevo a un cachito de pasto donde estaba dando el sol

-Quédate ahí-

-G-G-Gracias K-Kanda-

-No hay de que-Kanda se sentó al lado de Andrea, que seguía temblando levemente

-¿Segura que estas bien?-le pregunto acercándosele y abrazándola para que recuperara calor, Andrea se sonrojo

-S-si...-Tartamudeo esta vez por nervios

-Oye ¿Por qué no me quieres decir como sabes tanto?-

-Pues... yo veras...-Andy se puso a pensar en alguna razón válida-no te lo puedo decir... son secretos de nuestra dimensión...-

Kanda miro fijamente a su aprendiz, quien le devolvió la mirada, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sumidos en sus pensamientos

- ¿Me abra creído? o ¿Me volverá a preguntar...?-

-Creo que me dice la verdad pero aun así quiero saber-

-Me pregunto…sí llegan Nancy y los demás y yo sigo así…-Andrea miró de reojo a su maestro-…seguramente me mata mi hermana y a Kanda también y luego Komui no me deja estar junto de él. Y eso es lo que menos quiero-

-¿Segura no me lo vas a decir?-

-O que no, son secretos de mi dimensión y aparte no creo que me creas si te digo que hice una historia sobre…-Andrea estaba más que roja rojísima por su gran revelación-…olvidalo y ya no me preguntes más nada voy a meter la pata otra vez-

-Has dicho… ¿Una historia?-

-Ya olvidalo-Andrea se separó de Kanda mientras se dirigía al lago a escurrir otra vez su cabello.

Andrea se quedó allí mientras jugaba en al agua a una distancia considerable para Kanda, mientras ella hacia remolinitos en el agua Kanda nada más se le quedaba viendo cuidando de que no se volviera a caer

Mientras tanto Nancy vagaba rumbo al punto en el que se había separado de Allen

- ¿Seguirá donde lo deje? ¿O ya se habrá despertado?-Nancy miro a su alrededor-Y a todo esto ¿si lo deje por aquí? rayos este bosque es todo igual- la chica aspiro profundamente-No, no puedo oler su sangre... ¡ ¿Waa y ahora como encuentro a Allen?-

-¿No me digas que no sabes donde lo dejamos?-pregunto Black-Rose al escuchar a Nancy

-Etto... je, je... no exactamente...-

-¡Nancy!-

-¡Pero estoy segura de que es por aquí!-

-Aja...-

-No me hables así señorita, soy tu superior-

-Ora, ¿Eso de dónde salió tú?-

-No tengo idea...¡Mira encontré a Allen!-

-Genial llevémoslo con los demás-

Black Rose y Nancy despertaron a Allen y al instante le informaron la situación actual, cuando Allen estuvo consciente de eso se dispusieron a ir donde Andrea y Kanda

Mientras con Andy...

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso del cuento?-

-¡Caray! Que ya dejes el tema por la pa...ACHU...por la paz-tras sus últimas palabras la voz de Andrea empezó a disminuir notablemente rápido-que que paso con mi voz...-Kanda nada más veía como la boca de Andrea se movía pero no salían palabras

-¿Andrea?-

-¡Mi voz!-Andrea intento gritar obteniendo como único resultado un agudo y débil chillido

-Creo que estas afónica-

-Apoco...-Andrea movió los labios y puso una mueca sarcástica-bueno, al menos ya tengo pretexto para no contestarle-

-Anda regresa para el sol o vas a empeorar-

Andrea puso cara de "¿esto puede empeorar?"

-Aunque no lo creas si-

La cara de Andrea expresaba un "No, no lo creo"

-Eso te pasa por andar de necia acercándote tanto al lago-

"No me lo recuerdes" le contesto la chica con la mirada

-Ya, lo siento también no es justo que yo intervenga tanto en tú vida-

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que este afónica?" le digo Andrea con la mirada a Kanda

-Por eso te, enfermaste por mi- Andrea se acerco a su maestro y lo miró fijamente

-No es tu culpa, también yo eh metido la pata pero no por eso me echo la culpa- los labios de Andrea se movían pero ni al caso de que Kanda respondiera-¿Si quiera me estas entendiendo?-

-Hablas muy rápido, se me hizo hábito a prender a leer los labios-

-^-^ que bueno-mientras más hablaba Andrea se le hacía más fácil a Kanda entenderla

-Ni tanto- Andrea no necesito voz para demostrar que estaba riendo

-ACHU, ACHU, ACHU- Kanda miró a Andrea quien volvía a temblar de frío. Cuando Kanda volvió a abrazarla para hacerla entrar en calor

-Más le vale que el Ugisagi y su novia se apuren a traer leña, necesitas una buena fogata para entrar en calor-

Andrea solo se encogió de hombros-La verdad, prefiero calentarme así-La chica se pego un poco más hacia Kanda quien la abrazo más fuerte inconscientemente, ninguno de los dos intento moverse o decir algo mas, simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento entre ambos, los dos cerraron los ojos y se enfocaron en la respiración y el cálido contacto del otro, metidos en su propio mundo, quedando en una cala tal que parecían haberse quedado dormidos.

Mientras...

Nancy y Allen caminaban rumbo al campamento con Komui y Bookman por quienes habían ido antes de regresar

-¡Mira son Itzel y Lavi!-señalo Nancy

-¡Hola!-Itzel saludo a su prima

-¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Fuimos por leña…-

-¿Y Andy y Kanda?-

-Se quedaron a armar el campamento...-le contesto la chica mientras llegaba con los demás al prado junto al lago en el que se encontraban Andrea y Kanda

Al momento en que Nancy vio… (Para ella) la terrorífica escena no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar un S.G.R.T.M (N.L.A: Súper-Grito-Rompe-Tímpanos-Máximo como ese sonidito de los teléfonos que hace que te duelas los oídos)

-¡PAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANITA? (N.L.A complejo de hermana)-La cara de Kanda y Andrea se abrió de par en par y a la vez estaba azul del miedo pero más la de Andrea estaba azul muerto ¡PARECÍA MUERTO!

-¡AHORA TÚ SERÁS LA CENA!-dijo Nancy en tono macabro que hizo que todo el ambiente se pusiera tenso

Mientras Andrea intentaba decirle a su hermana que todo era un mal entendido cayó en cuenta de que estaba afónica tomando la opción misma de escribirle la situación en la tierra pero con el mismo resultado su mini letra no la entendió su hermana y tradujo algo mal

-¡¿QUÉ KANDA QUE?-Nancy miró más asesinamente a Kanda-¡DATE POR MUERTO!-

-NO, NO, NO, NO- Andrea comenzó a agitar desesperadamente la cabeza mientras gesticulaba, pero Nancy estaba tan centrada pensando en la mejor manera de atar a Kanda que no la noto. La chica miró Kanda de forma asesina y se dispuso a saltar para atarlo, siendo detenida rápidamente por Itzel que hacía esfuerzos casi sobre humanos por detenerla sola, ya que Allen, Lavi, Komui y Bookman se habían quedado paralizados ante el repentino ataque de Nancy.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡LO VOY A MATAR!-Nancy avanzaba atreves del claro llevando a Itzel a rastras por el camino y dejando un pequeño surco en la tierra,

-¡OIGAN! ¡AGRADECERIA ALGO DE AYUDA!-dijo Itzel cuando sintió que ya no podía contener a Nancy, que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre un también en shock Kanda

-¡VAS A MORIR MALDITO ENGENDRO!- Nancy arrastraba a Itzel y ahora también a un Komui

-Eso no la detendrá, ¡Tengo una idea!- Andrea tomo a Lía y le dijo unas cosas que solo Lía pudo entender

La estrellita fue volando con su hermana Black Rose y comenzó a brillar diciéndole el mensaje de Andrea

-Aja, aja, aja...0.0! rayos ¡NANCY DETENTE!-

-No puedo, pero dime ¿Qué se te ofrece? ^-^- Black Rose le susurro la situación en el oído -¿Qué Andrea tenía un puerco en su cabeza?-

-¡No! Ashhh- Le volvió a susurrar la situación

-Ya entendí- Nancy dejo de jalar provocando que todos se cayeran al suelo -Perdón ^-^-

-¿Alguien quiere decirme que paso aquí?-pregunto Itzel confundida al ver el cambio de su prima

-Pues... resulta que la muy sope de mi hermana se calló al lago...-Nancy procedió a contar todo lo que le había dicho Black-rose mientras todos se sentaban

-Aaa ya... y Kanda muy sacrificado la abrazo- comento Itzel con una sonrisa traviesa cuando termino el relato de lo sucedido

-TSK ¬_¬ ¿Que insinúas?-

-Nada, nada-Itzel volteo hacia otro lado

-Oye si...-Nancy miro al a Kanda- ¿No se te ocurrió ninguna otra forma de hacerla entrar en calor?-

-No podía hacer nada más, porque esos dos-señalo a Itzel y Lavi-no habían llegado con la leña...-

-¬_¬ Bueno...-Nancy dejo el tema aun con recelo

-Nancy-san tiene un complejo de hermana muy fuerte-comento Komui en voz baja

-El burro hablando de orejas...- pensaron todos los demás al unisonó

-¿Por qué me miran así?- dijo Komui con una carita de perro

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Nancy en tono sarcástico

-Pues no se por eso les...Ahora que recuerdo Nancy-san ¿Por qué Allen-kun tenía la cara pálida cuando nos hablaste para venir aquí?-

-0.0 Etto... ¿Te ayudo a encender el fuego Itzy?-

-No me ignores Nancy-san-

-No lo hago pero... me interesa la salud de mi hermana primero-

-Ahora que recuerdo, tenía que hablar con el panda y Komui sobre el estado "sádico-vampiresco-piromaniaco-sangriento" de Nancy-chan- pensó Lavi viendo a Nancy resistirse para contar la verdad

-¡Cierto! Hablando de Allen ¿Quien viene con migo para buscar la cena?-

-¿Por qué del joven Allen pasamos a la cena?- dijo Bookman

-Etto...-Kanda, Lavi, Allen y Nancy se miraron con una gota en la cabeza, y enseguida se mostraron muy interesados en alguna otra cosa

-Este... Yo voy contigo por la cena Nancy-san- dijo rápidamente Allen levantándose con ella

-Itzi-chan ¿Ya pudiste con el fuego?-Lavi volteo a ver a su aprendiz

-¿Todavía tienes frio Andrea?-Kanda también evito el tema

-¡Alto hay!-Komui llamo a los exorcistas -hablen ¿qué tiene que ver Allen-kun con la cena?-

-Que él es mi cena-pensó Nancy viendo a Allen de reojo-Nada Komui, no entiendo de qué nos hablas-

-No intentes engañarme Nancy-san, die que sucede...-

-Quizá simplemente sea porque Allen es el que más cena-comento Itzel salvando a su prima

-¡Si, si eso!-Nancy agradeció la interrupción de su prima

-¡No! Hay algo más aquí, yo lo sé-Andrea levantó la mano para que la dejaran que Kanda le tradujera-Dime Andy-

-La verdad es que el tema de la cena y Allen y Nancy antes de ir a la mansión se detuvieron a cenar...0.0!...¡Pavo! Sip pavo asado por eso es que Nancy dijo cena después de hablar sobre Allen- Andy puso una de sus caras inocentes que hiso que Komui y Bookman le creyeran

-Kanda-kun ¿Podrías traducirlo?-

-Tsk...- después de que Kanda dijera todo la historia Nancy tubo que morder su lengua para no reír sobre una de las mentiras mas ridículas que había escuchado por parte de Andrea, en ese momento Andrea volvió a estornudar

-Andy-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Lavi mientras se acercaba a Andy compadecido

- ¬¬ -Kanda lo miro asesinamente mientras a Lavi se le escurría una gota en la cabeza

-Etto... ¡Itzy-chan! ¿Te ayudo con la fogata?

-Quieren dejar de usarme de pretexto-comento Itzel que ya estaba sentada frente al fuego-La fogata lleva hecha desde hace un buen rato...-

-Etto... Gomen.-

-No hay problema-Itzel le sonrió a Lavi y luego miro a su prima-Andy, mejor acércate al fuego, antes de que te acabes de congelar...-

La otra chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se acerco al fuego

-Bueno nosotros vamos por la cena-Allen y Nancy se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el bosque

-yo tengo la mía al lado...-pensó Nancy viendo a Allen de reojo

-GULP, creo que Nancy-san, todavía me ve como cena-Allen se estremeció un poco ante la mirada de su aprendiz

-Solo un poco- le contesto la chica con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba con él en el bosque

-Algo muy raro está pasando entre esos dos- pensó Komui mientras veía a los chicos alejarse -Debería decirle algo a Allen-kun -

-¿Crees que Komui-san nos regañe?-

-Nop, si no ya lo hubiera hecho Allen-

-Komui si les quieres decirles algo a Allen yo te recomendaría que se lo dijeras a Nancy-chan, al parecer ella todavía tiene hambre-

-OK, pero no les diré nada

-Está bien como gustes-

Mientras Andrea seguía cerca de la fogata para secarse nadie notaba que se estaba quedando dormida y estaba a punto de caerse en el mero fuego cuando...

-(snif, snif) ¿No huele algo como a quemado?- todos voltearon a ver a Andrea-¡Andy-chan se está quemando!-

-¡RAYOS MI CHAQUETA!-Itzel miró a Kanda

-¿TE IMPORTA MÁS UNA CHAQUETA QUE TÚ PROPIA APRENDIZ?-

-Tengo que responder no- Todos corrieron a pagar a Andrea. Tras pasar unos 10 min. Andrea despertó y notó como todos intentaban evitar que el resto de la chaqueta se quemara

-¿Que hacen? Oigan no me ignoren... paka no te escuchan estás afónica-dijo para sí Andrea cuando Kanda la miró

-¿Estás bien Andrea?-

-Sí, bueno eso al menos supongo pero... ¿Qué pasó?-

-Te dormiste y se quemó mi chaqueta-

-Lo siento te juró que no fue intencional- Kanda se acercó a Andrea

-No importa- puso su mano en su cabeza y le alboroto el cabello el cabello de Andrea volvió a electrificarse

-¡NO!-Andrea intento gritar, logrando única ente un agudo chillido-Oye-

-Ahora esta os a ano-Kanda sonrió de medio lado viendo el cabello de su aprendiz

-¬_¬-Andrea se levanto y empezó a dirigirse hacia el lago (otra vez...) para mojarse el cabello (otra vez...) cuando Kanda la detuvo

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-

-A mojar me el cabello-

-NO, si lo haces te vas a poner peor-

-Pero... pero...-la pequeña señalo su cabello

-No importa, no puedes volver a mojártelo...-

-Entonces tú tráeme algo de agua-

-OK- Kanda se dirigió al lago y en unas hojas sirvió algo de agua- Toma-

-Arigato, muy amable^-^- Mientras Andrea se dedicaba a mojar su cabello Kanda nada más la miraba-¿Qué tanto me vez?- Dijo Andrea mientras pasaba la mano enfrente de su maestro- Ei Kanda-

-Mande-

-Nada olvidalo-

-Entonces para que coño me llamaste-

-Quería ver si estabas prestando atención por cualquier cosa-

- no exageres-

-Que tal que pasa algo y tú ni en cuenta-

-TSK- Kanda solo volteo la cara y ambos regresaron al fuego, en el que Komui y Bookman se encontraban platicando, mientras Itzel y Lavi leían.

Mientras con Allen y Nancy...

Los dos chicos caminaban por el bosque platicando alegremente, hasta que de pronto Nancy le pregunto a Allen

-Oye Allen-kun... ¿Y a donde vamos a conseguir la comida?-

-¿Eh?, ¿No estabas guiando tú?-

-No, yo te iba siguiendo a ti...-

-Y yo a ti...-

-Rayos... ¿y ahora de donde sacaos la comida?-

-Black-Rose, ¿Dónde están?-

-Perdidos-

-Rayos, por que no me sorprende-

-No se-

-Bueno ahorita vamos por los 2 no se muevan-

-Vale Itzel, no te tardes-

-No, los veo en 10-

Mientras Lavi e Itzel caminaban por el bosque para encontrar a Allen y Nancy

-Lavi, es por aquí HööHöö Kanji los siente cerca-

-Vale Itzy-chan-

-Lavi, dime el sentido de orientación de Allen ¿mejorará algún día?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-Pues...-Lavi se quedo pensando un momento- honestamente No.-

-¡Oye!-Allen y Nancy acababan de llegar con ellos justo para oír la última parte de su plática

-Jaja, lo lamento Allen pero es la verdad-

-¬_¬Malos-

-No, solo un poco-

-Ok, ¿Y que consiguieron para comer?-pregunto Itzel mirando a Nancy y Allen

-Etto... Nosotros... pues...-

-¿No han conseguido nada verdad?-

-Nop-

-Bien...-Itzel suspiro-Este par son el colmo pues vamos a buscar algo-

-Si somos el colmo ¿Andy y Kanda no lo son?-

-Ellos 2 no pueden ni levantar un campamento sin estarse peleando-

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno somos el colmo ¿Y que?-

-Nada nadie les reclama-

-Aaa, que bueno-

-Bueno, que les parece si cazamos unos conejos o un lobo-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, carne-

-Allen, pobres animales-dijeron Nancy e Itzel en unisonó

-No es carne y la carne es buena para la inocencia-dijo Lavi

-Pues...-Itzel y Nancy se miraron a los ojos

-Vamos por unos conejos... nada de lobos-comento Itzel

-¿Por que no un lobo?-

-Porque sentiría que me estoy comiendo a Jacob Black-Aunque no me importaría darle una mordidita alguna vez *¬*-

-Jaja yo igual-contesto Nancy

-¿Quién es Jacob Black?-

-Un Lobito bueno…muy bueno-dijo Itzel con ojos soñadores recordando a Jacob

-Mejor vamos ya por esos conejos-dijo Lavi mientras avanzaba, sin entender muy bien porque de pronto se había puesto celoso

-Lavi, no pongas esa cara, es un lobo, solo un lobo no una persona OK-

-Lo sé Itzy-chan-

-Es que te pones celoso-

-¿De quien? ¿Un lobo?, estas imaginando cosa Itzy-chan casi me descubre-

-Bueno-

-Ahora Allen y Lavi, vayan por lo conejos los esperamos aquí-

-Vale Nancy-san-

Mientras...

-Espero que el Moyashi y su novia traigan algo que no sea conejo-

-...-Andrea al no contenerse empezó a reír-...jajajajajajajajaja-

-¿Que que pasa?-

-Nada, nada-

-¬_¬ entonces ¿por que te reías?-

-¿Por que no quieres comer conejo?-Andy contesto con otra pregunta

-No me cambies el tema ¿De que te reías?-

-No te lo cabio, si me contestas te contesto-Andy puso su mejor cara de angelita-¿Por qué no quieres comer conejo?-

-Tú contéstame primero y te lo digo-

-Porque soy una niña muy feliz, ahora ¿Por que no quieres comer conejo?-

-¬-¬ ¿No en serio porque te reías?-

-Ya te dije te toca contestar-

-Dime la verdad, si no, no te contesto-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Bueno te toca-

-Nunca me ha gustado comer conejos-

-AAA se te hacen tiernos ¿Verdad?-

-Cállate-

-Wii somos 2 yo quería un conejo de mascota pero no pude u.u-

-Enserio por que te reías-

-Por que dijiste "conejo" y a Lavi le dices conejo entonces me dio risa pensar que trajeran un Lavi me dio muerto para cenar- Kanda soltó una risita

-Mhhh, cenar Ugisagi, no estaría mal...-

-Jajajajajajaja cenar Lavi Jajajajajajajaja-

-Bueno aunque tu hermana ya se nos adelanto-comento Kanda con una leve sonrisa recordando lo sucedido en el bosque con Lavi y Allen

-¿Porque lo dices?-Andrea iro confundida a su maestro

-Pues...-Kanda le conto a su aprendiz todo lo sucedido, cuando usaron a Allen de carnada para atraer a Nancy, cuando termino Andrea no aguantaba as la risa

-Jaja, ¿Entonces lo mordió?-

-Sí, y el Ugisagi no podía quitársela-

-Jaja no lo dudo...- Andrea sonrió -No se lo cuentes a Itzel-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque acabaría intentando matar a Nancy-dijo Andy

Mientras...

-Atchu-

-¿Que te pasa Lavi?-

-Creo que alguien habla de mí...-

Y no muy lejos de ahí

-Atchu-Itzel y Nancy estornudaron al unisonó

-¿Quien hablara de nosotras?-

-No lo sé a lo mejor Andy-

Mientras...

-Achu-

-Salud-

-Arigato-

-Solo espero que no traigan conejo-

-Si... pero si lo llegaran a traer un pobre conejo los haría regresarse por algo más no se quizás...-

-Un Lobo- dijeron al unisonó Kanda y Andrea provocando que esta se sonrojara -Con que... ¿Te gusta comer lobo?-

-N-n-no, solo digo por que es más comestible que el conejo-

-S-s-s-s-sí ti-tienes r-razón-

-Bu-bueno, dime ¿A los cuantos años entraste a la orden?-

-A los 11-

-Y... el general te encontró... ¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando Marie y yo salimos de la parte norte de la rama asiática-

-Y no te cayó bien-

-Solo sabe hablar-

Andrea bajo la mirada-Ok, entonces...-

-No me molesta-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Platicar sobre el pasado pero ahora te toca-

- Suéltalo-

-¿Qué general es el que más mal te cae?-

-Cross-

-Por que si tu le pediste que me castigará-

-Pero lo odio me cae mal malísimo-

-¿Que general te que cae bien?-

* * *

**Allen: **¿Me pregunto… donde estarán las sanguíneas? ***buscando en todo el escenario y en los asientos del público, donde estaban los lectores***

**Lavi: **No importa, nosotros no contestamos… que contesten…amm

***Jerry saliendo de una esquina***

**Jerry:** Allen, ya tengo tu comida ***empujando un carrito del largo y ancho de una mesa***

**Allen: ***¬* ¡Genial! ***acercándose al carrito***

**Lavi: **Tengo una idea ***mirando con ojos de estrella a Jerry* **Oye Jerry

**Jerry: **Si dime Lavi

**Lavi: **¿Has visto a Komui?

**Jerry:** Si, estaba durmiendo en la oficina

**Lavi:** Gracias ***Sale corriendo del escenario***

***5 minutos después***

**Lavi:** Lo tengo ***Enseñando a un Komui amarrado a una silla***

**Komui:** ¿Pero por qué tengo que hacer esto también? Si yo ya dije el Disclaimer

**Lectores: **¡Por que las sanguíneas no están, y tu o quieres hacer tu trabajo!

**Komui:** Está bien T-T no solo los exorcistas y Reveer son malos con migo, sino también los lectores T_T

**Lavi:** ¿Si nos harías el favor de contestar los reviews con Komui Jerry?

**Jerry: **Por mí no hay problema Lavi

**Lavi:** ¡Genial! Ten, esta es la lista de las personas y la contestación ***dando un pergamino de papel* **solo tienen que leerlos ^-^

**Jerry: **Muy bien empecemos **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**

**Komui: **Bueno, este… pues creo que… ***viendo a todos los lectores* ** ¡No me vean porque me pongo nervioso! Bien, yo creo que el regaño de Bookman hacia Lavi no fue lindo y Kanda no se salvara de su regaño

**Jerry:** ¿Cuál cena? Allen y Lavi no son comestibles así crudos, sabrían mejor cocinados ^^

***Allen escupiendo la comida mientras tosía***

**Allen: **Eso yo lo puedo explicar

**Komui: **Nooo, nosotros estamos contestando y tú no te puedes meter, además ***las gafas de Komui brillan*** el incidente del hospital se delatara

***Allen con la cara azul* **

**Allen: **Está bien, seguiré comiendo

**Komui: **Muy bien, con respecto a la Mansión comentaron…mejor busquen en el perfil de Lía-sennenko la historia que se llama "Trapeed in the maision Kamelot" la siguiente **Miranda Kliese**

**Jerry:¡ **Hay que tierno comentario de tu parte! Y tal vez a las autoras se les ocurra poner a Cross-san en algún capitulo, y no te preocupes por la falta de inspiración, todos aquí aprecian los comentarios de todos,**makuya-love**

**Komui: **¡¿Cómo qué Nancy-san bebió la sangre de Lavi? ***Allen escapando en silencio del escenario***

**Lavi: **No es lo que tú piensas Komui, es… es que…una metáfora eso, Sip nada de que preocuparse

**Komui:** ¬¬# De acuerdo…¡¿Cómo qué Kanda-kun y Andy-chan parecían Romeo y Julieta?

**Lavi:** ¡Eso también tiene explicación lo juro!

**Komui:** ¬¬# Lo halamos después, gracias por tu comentario y me pregunto ¿Dónde estaba tu cabeza cuando preguntaste por Bruno? ¬¬?**X-Miki-X**

**Jerry:** No te preocupes por lo del internet, solo te perderás de unos pocos capítulos, nada fuera de lo normal, lamentamos lo del… ¿Qué es internet?…

**S,D,I: **¡YA, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI ADIOS, ADIOS, ADIOS, ADIOS, ADIOS, ADIOS, ADIOS! ***Cerrando el telón* ** ¡EL ADELANTO!

***I sacando la cabeza del telón* : **Los que preguntan por los trajes ya tengo uno listo, el de Andy, les dejo la pagina para que lo vean es: ofathue – euhtafo 171513. blogspot. com pero sin los espacios, ahora si adiós

* * *

**En el proximo capi**

**Capitulo 20**: Historias junto al fuego

-¿Y que trajeron para cenar?-

-Conejo-

- Mataste a Jacob-

-Mataron un conejo creo que es lo justo-

-Mira Andy-san reviví un conejo ¿Puedo comer lobo?-

-¡ALLEN!-

* * *

**Todos: **nos leemos luego sayo


	21. Cap 20: Historias junto al fuego

**Komui (vestido de traje y con una corbata desabrochada): Hola! Bienvenidos a…**

**Reever (Entra igual que Komui pero abrochándose la corbata): SUPERVISOR ¡RAPIDO QUE TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A PREPARAR EL EVENTO!**

**Komui: Esta bien, está bien, Ya saben que es de Katsura y que de este trió de Locas así que…**

**Voz de I: Komui! Reever! Vengan a ayudar AHORA**

**Komui: hoy andamos cortos de tiempo... la explicación está abajo, disfruten el cap. Sale corriendo por la esquina.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**: Historias junto al fuego

En el pequeño y tranquilo lago, alrededor de la fogata, se encontraban Komui, Bookman, Kanda y Andrea estos dos conversando amenamente sobre sus vidas y su pasado, en la espera de que Itzel, Nancy, Allen y Lavi llegaran con la cena

-¿Qué general te cae bien?-le preguntaba en esos instantes Kanda a su aprendiz

-Pues...-Andrea abrió la boca para contestar cuando los cuatro exorcistas faltantes llegaron

-Ya llego por quien lloraban-comento Itzel caminando hacia el campamento

-¿Y quién llora por ti?-le pregunto su prima con burla

-XP mala-

-Lo sé- le contesto la otra mientras Nancy e Itzel se sentaban y Lavi y Allen ponían a cocer la comida

-¿Y que trajeron para cenar?-

-Conejo-contesto Nancy

-Jaja jaja-para el asombro de casi todos Andrea comenzó a reír

-Andy puedes hablar-

-¡¿Qué RAYOS LES PASA A TODOS? ¡¿COMO SE LES OCURRE TRAER CONEJO?-La voz de Andrea regreso en el momento exacto para darles una regañisa horrenda-ME REUSO A COMER A MENOS QUE SEA LOBO O ALGO MAS MENOS CONEJO-

-Andy ya los cazamos-

-Pues revívanlos y busquen otra cosa que yo ni loca como conejo-dijo Andrea mientras ladeaba la cabeza y señalaba los cuerpos de dichos animales

-Andy...-

-Andy nada, no comeré a un animal tan lindo y tierno como el conejo

-Pero...-

-Les conviene buscar otra cosa-

-Para ti porque nosotros comeremos conejo-

-OK-Andrea se paró y en 5 min regreso con lo que parecía ser en lobo del tamaño de Jacob Black

- Mataste a Jacob-

-Mataron un conejo creo que es lo justo-

-No compares a Jacob con un conejo-

-Sorry, ya lo hice-

-T-T pobre Jacob el mundo no será tan bello sin el T-T-

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados ante la conversación de las chicas, Kanda porque no entendía quien era Jacob Black, y Allen y Lavi por que por algún, motivo estaban celosos de un lobo

-Itzi-chan...-Lavi se acerco a su aprendiz -ese tal Jacob ¿de verdad es un lobo?-

-Sí, claro-

-¿Entonces por qué tanto drama?-

-Porque era un lobo tan lindo-

-El que ahora va a ser cocinado-dijo Andrea aventando el gran animal al fuego que al instante quedo listo para comerse-, el que quiera lobo que llena más revivirá un conejo si no, no hay comida-

-Que cruel-dijo Komui llorando

-No, para ti no Komui ni para ti Bookman ustedes no tienen la culpa de la muerte de los conejos-

-Wii Andy, eres la mejor, bueno sírvete tu pedazo de Jacob... digo de lobo, lo que gustes-en ese momento Allen se paró tomó un conejo y con Black Rose (sepa cómo) revivió un conejo

-Mira Andy-san reviví un conejo ¿Puedo comer lobo?-

-Sip, todo el que gustes a fin que hay mucho solo para ti y nadie más-Andrea tomo su pedazo de lobo y junto con Komui, Bookman, Kanda y Allen se dispusieron a comer hasta saciar su hambre

-¡ALLEN!-Nancy miro mal a su maestro

-Perdón Nancy-san-Allen miro a Nancy

-#Itzi-chan se enojara si le pido a Andy-chan un cachito#-Lavi miro el lobo asado que sus compañeros comían

-Sí, si se va a enojar y no te voy a dar a menos que revivas un conejo- le contesto Andrea

-De que habla Lavi-chan- Itzel miro con duda a su maestro

-Nada, nada-mintió rápidamente Lavi-#creo que me conformare con conejo...#-

Pensó resignado toando una porción junto con Itzel y Nancy que seguían viendo asesinamente a todos los que estaban comiendo lobo.

-Nancy-san... ¿Podrías dejar de mirare así?- Pidió Allen después de un rato de la mirada penetrante de su aprendiz

-No, porque te estás comiendo a Jacob- le contesto Nancy sin quitarle la mirada de enzima

Un rato después todos habían terminado de comer, tanto los conejos que los chicos habían casado en un principio, como el gran lobo para desgracia de Nancy e Itzel, que no habían dejado comer en paz a nadie, a excepción de Andrea y Kanda que ignoraron sus miradas acecinas con más éxito de los demás.

-Vaya, ya anocheció...- comento Komui viendo al cielo

-Sí, pero no tengo sueño...-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Y si contamos historias o anécdotas?- sugiero Allen

-Así no te respondí Kanda... el general que me cae mejor es...Kloud Nine-

-¿No juegas?-

-No te lo juro ella me cae mejor que cualquier otro general... ¿Y a ti que general te cae bien?-

-Déjame hacer menoría-Kanda medito la pregunta- Ninguno-

-Di la verdad-

-Sookaro-

-Si ya decía yo-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Nada, nada-

-¿De qué hablan ustedes 2?- dijo Itzel

-Quetimatipoti-

-Mala T-T-

-Si soy mala-

-Ya no se excluyan y mejor únanse a la plática- dijo Nancy

-¿Y de que es su plática si se puede saber?-

-Etto... eso estábamos viendo...-

-¿Quien cuenta la primera historia?- todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros

-Ya Allen te estamos esperando-dijo Andrea de la nada

-¿Quien yo?-

-No paka yo, si tu-

-Bueno mmm que historia les contare...-Allen medito un momento lo que iba a contarles-…ya se les contare mi mejor cumpleaños, el día en que Mana estuvo conmigo todo el día-

-Sí, cuéntala por favor Allen-Nancy estrujo a su maestro mientras le pedía que contara

-OK, Mmmm veamos….-Allen se acomodo junto al fuego mientras comenzaba a narrar-…Era una mañana deseable para el mundo, era noche buena, una de las más gloriosas del mundo, yo estaba seguro de que Mana no me iba a festejar con un pastel del tamaño de un departamento pero sí que me festejaría cantándome las mañanitas mientras me decía lo especial que era para él. Al mirar por la ventana y estar seguro de que esa mañana cumplía 12 me hizo esconderme en las sabanas, pues como ya sabía este año tampoco abría paste aun que no sabía por que me importaba eso, me importaba más saber que lo pasaría en compañía de Mana, justo cuando pensé que esa mañana no podía ser peor entró por la puerta con una enorme pastel en un carrito, era tan grande que no lo podía cargar el mismo, se acerco a mí y con una sonrisa en el rostro me despertó diciéndome: "Feliz cumpleaños Allen" mientras me alborotaba el cabello. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que aquél enorme pastel no era mi imaginación, era real "Mana, pero… no era necesario el pastel" aún cuando sabía lo difícil que era para el poder comprar un pastel nunca se lo pedí "Lo sé, fue muy duró poder conseguirlo pero todo para ver tu felicidad hijo" cuando ya no me pude contener me lance a los brazos de mana mientras dejaba fluir mis lágrimas de alegría "No llores Allen, no importa cuán difícil sea conseguirlo pero hasta no ver tú felicidad total no dejare de esforzarme" "Mana, no quiero que sufras por mi…" no me dejo continuar metiéndome una cucharada de pastel en la boca "¿Está rico?" asentí con una sonrisa "Allen nunca voy a sufrir por tú culpa…" al transcurrir el día me fui dando cuenta de que Mana era más feliz viéndome sonreir que llorar hasta que paso aquél maldito incidente que acabo con su vida…-al no poder contenerlo más Allen estallo en lágrimas demostrando a todos los presentes todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había vivido al cumplir los 12 años de edad-…Gomenasae… pero recordar eso…es…es…muy doloroso-

-No te preocupes Allen-Nancy también había empezado a llorar-Es algo que… (Snif)… que… (Snif)…Waaaaaaaaaaaa- Ella tuvo el mismo resultado que su maestro, llorando a cantaros

Todos voltearon a ver a Nancy atónitos por tal cambio extremo de humor, primero súper estresada por la pelea y en un instante llorando a cantaron por tal triste historia de Allen, al ver Itzel que su prima comenzaba a hacer un rio de lagrimas cambio de tema y dijo

-Aaa bueno, ahora me toca a mí contar una historia-Itzel se acomodo de igual forma que Allen para empezar a relatar-

Todo se incendio nadie pudo salir yo le vi quemarse yo le vi morir y el también me vio a mí. Desde entonces sé que algo pasa aquí todos mis amigos se alejan de mí ya no puedo reír

He ido a muchos médicos en la ciudad nadie sabe donde esta mi enfermedad no me pueden curar. Me han salido quemaduras en la piel tengo llagas en las manos y en los pies son síntomas de él

Noto que la vida se escapa de mí no me quedan fuerzas para resistir y qué va a ser de mí. Siento alguien dentro me quema y me da miedo me habla me grita que tengo que ser fiel que mi alma es de él.

Nancy dejando de llorar

-Aaa, poesía ¡Que bonito!-

-0.0 no me gusto me gusto más la de Allen aun que lo diga yo- dijo Andrea

-Voy yo, voy yo, amm… ya se- dijo Nancy

"Está historia me la conto un maestro que tuve en la escuela, le creo porque era un persona seria y porque además el lugar donde vive es una zona muy enigmática y de muchos misterios…

Resulta que dice que cuando era joven como de unos 23 años tenía un gran amigo al que le gustaba mucho ir a fiestas y andar con las chicas, bueno una noche fueron juntos a una fiesta pero mi maestro (que se llama Salomón) se tenía que ir temprano entonces su amigo no se quería ir aun, entonces dice que lo dejo en la fiesta, ya como eso de las 2 de la mañana dice que su amigo se retiro de la fiesta y empezó a caminar para ver si tomaba un taxi, cerca de ahí hay un puentecito y luego del puente están unas bancas como de un parquecito, bueno el caso es que el tipo este vio un mujer sentada en una de las bancas, tenía un vestido blanco con adornos rojos su cabello era largo, y traía un abanico, entonces se dirigió hacia ella para hacerle platica, cuando la chica se levanto y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda al, y el por mujeriego se fue siguiéndola, dice que el recuerda que camino como 5 minutos detrás de ella cuando reacciono estaba en la entrada del panteón del pueblo, debo aclarar que de donde él estaba hacia el panteón son como 2 horas caminando, dice que cuando vio que la chica entro al panteón él le grito y le dijo: "oye cómo te llamas?" en eso dice que la chica volteo y cuál fue su sorpresa que sus ojos eran como 2 faros de un coche, y en eso cayo desmayado el tipo…"-Nancy hacia movimientos para hacer más amena la historia.

"Cuando despertó estaba en un jacal, como una cabañita sucia y mal hecha, estaba ahí una viejita que le estaba sirviendo un té, era una señora pepenadora que le dijo que lo había encontrado cerca del basurero con los ojos abiertos, sentía que le ardían muchos los ojos, entonces como pudo la viejita lo ayudo a contactar a su familia….

Regreso a su casa, ya habían pasado como 6 meses, pero el cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los de la mujer que lo hipnotizó, como su situación fue empeorando lo internaron en un sanatorio en Xalapa…. y desde ahí en lo poco que se ha recuperado ha contado por partes lo que le paso….

Su amigo, mi maestro dice que investigo y dicen que esa mujer se aparece a los hombres porque su novio un día por celos la mato y de los golpes que le dio, prácticamente le saco los 2 ojos…" – al terminar de relatar la historia observo el rostro de sus compañeros sentados alrededor de la fogata

Allen y Lavi miraban a Nancy con los ojos como platos, Kanda se había acercado un poco a Andrea, Komui se encontraba en posición fetal murmurando algo de lo que solo se entendían palabras como "chica" "panteón" y "miedo". Andrea e Itzel parecían las únicas que no estaban afectadas, pues incluso Bookman se encontraba muy quieto y con los ojos abiertos

-¿Que no me digan que los asuste?-

-N-No No est-tamos asust-t-tados...-contesto Allen tratando de ocultar los escalofrios que lo recorrían

-¡Esta genial!-dijeron Itzel y Andrea al mismo tiempo con una enorme sonrisa

-S-s-si... genial-dijo Lavi con la misa expresión que Allen

-^-^ Arigato- dijo Nancy feliz

-¿Que es un Taxi?- pregunto Kanda en un intento de cambiar de tema

-¿Y que es un coche?-pregunto también Lavi

-A bueno pues un Taxi es como una carreta pero más grande y solo caben 5 personas y el coche es lo mismo que el Taxi pero con otro nombre...¡Lavi te toca contestar una historia!-dijo Andrea

-¿Qué pero por que yo?-

-POR QUE YO LO DIGO Y TE CALLAS-

-Está bien contare algo-

-Siiii la historia de Lavi-chan-

-Mmmm, ya se

Era un momento de mucha lluvia, el panda y yo íbamos caminando por el campo cuando sentí el aliento de un humano en mi oreja me volteé de golpe solo para ver a una pequeña niña detrás de mi "¿Quien eres tú?" inquirí en el mismo momento en el que la pequeña criatura revelo su rostro "Mi nombre es Aggamina Brite vengo del clan Bookman del Este me mandaron con ustedes" "Aggamina que gusto que llegaste" dijo el panda mientras estrechaba la mano de aquella hermosa criatura me acerque también a ella extendiendo mi mano para saludarla también "un gusto Aggamina, ¿que haces por aquí?" "me mandaron para guiarlos hacia su próximo registro..." contesto ella con una gran y hermosa sonrisa. "Y será mejor que comencemos a avanzar..." nos dijo el Panda apresurándonos a Aggamina y a mí.

La charla continuo mientras todos relataban momentos y experiencias, al notar que todos ya habían hablado decidieron que era hora de dormir, así que sin más ni más se durmieron, Kanda y Andrea juntos (pero no en el mismo espacio), Itzel y Lavi igual que Kanda y Andy, pero Allen y Nancy...

***Flash Back***

-Bueno, buenas noches- dijo Allen recostándose cerca del lago

-Te acompaño Allen- dijo Nancy mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Allen cuando Komui la tomo por el brazo

-Nancy-san tú vas a dormir junto a la fogata-

-Pero me va a dar mucho calor ¿Qué tal si me quemo?-

-No Nancy-san, tu duermes aquí-

-¿Y porque ellos pueden dormir así?- dijo señalando a los ya dormidos 5 exorcistas incluyendo Bookman

-¿Quieres saber?-

-Si-

-Hospital-

-0.0! ¡Pero ese fue un accidente!-

-Hospital-

-Pero-

-Hospital-

-Está bien-

***Fin del Flash Back***

Allen y Nancy daban vueltas sin poder dormir

-#Me gustaría poder estar al lado de Nancy-san...#- pensó Allen viendo a su aprendiz que se encontraba de espaldas a él entre Itzel y Komui

-#No es justo#-Nancy vio a su hermana y a su prima durmiendo al lado de sus maestros-# ¿Por que ellas si pueden estar con ellos... después de todo ellos también han tenido sus detalles entre ellos?#-pensó recordando cómo habían encontrado a su hermana y a Kanda, la chica se volteo molesta y se encontró con Allen viéndola fijamente, ambos se sonrojaron y se miraron a los ojos

-# ¡Ya basta! No me importa lo que diga Komui yo voy al lado de Allen#-Nancy se levanto un poco -Komui... Komui... ¿Estás despierto...?-

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz Lenalee, mi Lenalee... Zzzzzz ¡No! Pulpo aléjate de mi ¡Lenalee!Zzzzzz-

-Creo que no...-Nancy volteo a ver a su prima -¿Itzi? ¿Estás despierta?-

-Zzzzzz no mamá... yo no hacke todas las computadoras de la escuela... Te lo juro Zzzzzz-

-Creo que ella tampoco-

Nancy sonrió para sí, y se levanto lentamente, Allen noto lo que hacía y le hiso señas

-Espera, espera- le susurraba

-¿Que sucede?-

-Aquí hace frio mejor vamos por tu ropa-

-Si- Nancy se acerco a Allen mientras él se paraba y juntos fueron de regreso al hospital, al llegar les dijeron

-¡Bienvenidos! pensamos que no volverían por la ropa-

-Jeje etto...-

-¿Qué sucede Nancy-san?- ella se sobre salto por la llamada

-¿Eh? nada Allen, estoy bien- dijo con las mejillas algo coloradas.

La enfermera los guio a la habitación que seguía desocupada, al llegar le dio las gracias a la chica y comenzaron a empacar

-Ya está casi todo Nancy-san, solo falta que te cambies- dijo Allen

-Claro...etto... ¿Podrías salir un momento?-

-¿Eh? a si perdona- Allen salió del cuarto y se recargo en una pared

-Que cosas... # ¿Como le diré?#- suspiro y se sentó en la cama

-# ¿Que sucede con migo? ella es tu aprendiz y no puedes...# Allen agito la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos -# Deja de pensar eso Allen#- se sonrojo levemente al pensar de nuevo en aquella posibilidad

Nancy seguía acostada en la cama pensando en el chico que estaba parado fuera de la habitación.

-#Estas loca Nancy, pero... ¿Podría ser?# Que miedo- se sentó y comenzó a vestirse con su traje de exorcista ya limpio y arreglado -Esto si da miedo- dijo al ver una nota resbalarse por los pliegues de su falda, la recogió y la leyó

_"Nancy-san etto... no sé cómo decirlo pero..."_

-¬¬ eso es más raro, está incompleta- Nancy se puso el vestido y se sentó en la cama -Creo que ya sé que decía la carta-

-_Tock tock_ Nancy-san ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Etto... si- Allen trago saliva ruidosamente, no sabía si ella había visto la nota, al entrar noto la nota en la cama

-#¡Que alivio ya la vio...! ¡Paka! La dejaste incompleta# Etto... ¿Ya lista?-

-Sip... Emm ¿Allen?-

-Si dime Nancy-san -

-Amm etto...- la cara de Nancy se puso roja en su totalidad, en ese momento bajo la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa Nancy-san?- dijo Allen mientras se acercaba, ella no respondió -¿Nancy-san estas bien?-

-S-s-si Allen- respondió aun sin subir la cara

-¿Qué sucede?- ella señalo el mensaje de la hoja, Allen la tomo y leyó

_"Nancy-san etto... no sé cómo decirlo pero..._

_Allen yo no sé cómo decirte esto pero..." _

-Nancy-san ¿Por que escribiste esto?-

-P-Por que yo...- Allen cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta

-#Seguro dirá "yo no siento eso por ti"# Ya se Nancy-san tu...- se vio interrumpido por un par de labios atrapando los de él, Nancy estaba más cerca de lo normal -#Esa no es la respuesta que yo esperaba#- Nancy se encontraba pegada a los labios de Allen robándole un tierno y dulce primer beso, cuando ella se separo se miraron fijamente los dos con las mejillas rojas

-Etto... yo...- Nancy estaba tan atónita como Allen

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca...-

-Jajaja- ambos rieron por unos momentos, y se volvieron a quedar viendo mutuamente

-Allen... yo... tú... -Nancy comenzó a murmurar...

-Nancy-san... sé que eres mi aprendiz...-Allen miro a Nancy a los ojos -y que no deberíamos... pero yo-Nancy le puso el dedo a Allen en la boca callándolo

-Lo sé Allen, yo también...-

-Entonces... no se tu quisieras...-

-¿Si?-

Antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana... recordándoles que los demas podrían despertar en cualquier momento...

-Allen creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento o Komui empezará a delatar lo de hace rato y nos asesinara-

-Lo sé Nancy-san, vámonos- Ambos exorcistas salieron disparados del hospital

Mientras…

-Aaa, que mañana tan gloriosa es esta ¿No lo crees Andy-san? Mm Andy-san-Komui noto que la pequeña exorcista seguía durmiendo plácidamente al lado de su maestro-¡Andy-san!-

Andrea siguió durmiendo tan calmadamente que Komui tuvo que acercarse a su oído y gritarlo

-¡ANDY-SAN!- grito el supervisor con todas sus fuerzas, a tal grado que despertó a casi todos los que se encontraban presentes en el campamento, pues la única, para variar, que siguió dormida a pesar de tremendo grito fue Itzel

-¿Komui que te pasa?-le dijo Andrea muy enojada mientras se levantaba frotándose los ojos

-Es que no me hacías caso Andy-san...-

-Claro que no, estaba dormida...-

-Lo sé por eso te desperté...-

- ¬-¬U y de paso a todo el resto del bosque y las aldeas cercanas...- dijo Kanda

-Y a todo esto ¿Para que me querías despierta?-

-Para tener a alguien con quien comentar la maravilla de la mañana-

-Para eso podías esperar a que despertara-

-No, no podía-

-Pues ahora te esperas, por que yo me vuelvo a dormir- dijo Andrea cayendo dormida al suelo junto a su maestro

-¡ANDY-SAN! No te duermas otra vez por favor-

-Creo que ya se durmió Komui- dijo Kanda mientras notaba cierta ausencia en el campamento -# ¿Debería decirle que faltan el Moyashi y su novia?#-

-¡Esperen!- dijo Lavi -¿Donde están Allen y Nancy-chan?- la cara de Komui se puso colorada del coraje por la falta de Allen y Nancy

-¡Allen-kun, Nancy-san regresen aquí!- el grito se escucho hasta el hospital y más lejos aun

Mientras con Allen y Nancy…

-Demonios creo que ya noto que no estamos Nancy-san-

-Si ya lo note Allen-kun-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Regresar lo más pronto posible para evitar que se enoje más...-

-¿Y que le decimos?-

-Mmmm- Nancy se quedo unos pocos segundos analizando la situación, después se acerco a una enfermera y le dijo algo al oído, la enfermera salió rápidamente del cuarto

-Nancy-san ¿Qué tramas?-

-Ya lo veras ^-^-le dijo Nancy con una sonrisa confiada mientras la enfermera volvía con varios platos.

-Aquí esta señorita-

-¿Nancy-san que es eso?-

-El desayuno-

-¡Sugoi! *¬*-Allen acerco la mano a uno de los platos, pero Nancy le dio un manotazo

-No para nosotros, para los demas... le diremos a Komui que fuimos por el desayuno, viniendo de nosotros es creíble...-

-De acuerdo-dijo Allen llevando unos platos y comenzaron a llevarlos

-Entonces...- dijo Nancy levantando más platos

-¿Qué paso Nancy-san?- Ella se sonrojo un poco

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?- al escuchar la pregunta de Nancy Allen también sonrojo

-A...pues...veras...amm-

-Estabas en "Entonces... no se tu quisieras..." -

-S-Sí, y-ya se... amm...bueno quiero...bueno más bien...quisiera saber si tu...-

Mientras con los demás...

-¿Dónde están Allen-kun y Nancy-san?- seguía gritando Komui mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire

-¿Y por qué nos preguntas a nosotros Komui? Es más que obvio que no sabemos- le dijo Kanda

-¡Son sus compañeros! Se supone que tienen golems-

-Solo hay un problema Komui- le dijo Itzel siendo despertada por Lavi

-¿Cuál es Itzi-chan?-

-Allen tiene el golem-

-¿¡P or qué no trajeron más!-

-Por la simple y sencilla razón que nos dio flojera- dijo Andrea con los ojos cerrados

-¡RAYOS!-

Mientras con Allen y Nancy…

La cara de Nancy se había iluminado después de que Allen dijera la última palabra, ella tiro los platos y se lanzo hacia Allen

-¡SIIIII!- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

-¿En serio?- le dijo Allen tumbado en el suelo algo lleno de comida

-Si =^-^= -

-¡Gracias!- Allen le devolvió el abrazo a Nancy, los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

-^-^ Allen-

-Si dime- Nancy se acerco a su oído y le dijo

-Daisuki-

Mientras con los demás…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Andrea

-¿Qué sucede Andrea?- le dijo Kanda

-Siento como algo en mi cabeza… alguien diciendo me algo…-

-¿No es Lía?-

-No, es más como…- en ese momento Itzel vio a Andrea

-¿Estás igual que yo?- le pregunto a Andrea, ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué sucede Andrea?-

-No podemos dejar que Komui vaya a buscar a mi hermana y Allen-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Ya te enteraras- le dijo Andrea a Kanda

Mientras con Allen y Nancy…

-Daisuki Nancy-san – sus labios se juntaron una vez más mientras Nancy acariciaba el cabello de Allen y el la abrazaba de la cintura, el tiempo se detuvo, la tierra dejo de girar y el momento en el que ellos estaban se volvía más y más largo, cuando un grito los interrumpió

-¡Allen-kun, Nancy-san! ¿Dónde están?- se separaron

-¡Lo olvidamos!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Rápido, antes de que se den cuenta- dijo Nancy

-¿No les dirás a los demás?-

-Claro que sí, pero primero hay que dejar que Komui se calme un poco- beso la mejilla de Allen y levantaron la comida que estaba intacta –Después de todo, ¿Cuántos generales son novios de sus aprendices?-

-Tienes razón-

Los dos chicos sonrieron aun sonrojados y se dirigieron de regreso al campamento

Y con los demás...

-¡¿Donde están?-Komui daba vueltas a la fogata furioso-Le dije claramente a Nancy-san que no debía irse a dormir con ¡el!-

-Pues hasta donde sabemos no durmió con el-comento Itzel- simplemente se desaparecieron para hacer quien sabe que cosas los dos solos...-

-¡ESO ES LO QUE ME PREOCUPA!-

-¡KOMUI!-grito Andrea- Intento regresar a mi sueño así que si fueras tan amable de ¡CERRAR EL PICO! Te lo agradecería mucho-

-Pero...-

-Pero Nada DEJAME DORMIR-

-S-sí Andy-san-

-Bien gracias-

-Komui llegamos, y trajimos el desayuno-dijo Nancy mientras mostraba los platos de comida

-Estaban yendo por el desayuno-

-Si es que no aguantábamos el hambre-

- ¬¬ -Komui miro unos segundos a los chicos como intentando descubrir algún engaño -Esta bien... Viniendo de ustedes dos es creíble... ¿pero por que tardaron tanto?-

-Porque también pasamos por mi ropa, y no encontrábamos donde conseguir el desayuno-dijo rápidamente Nancy

-De acuerdo les creeré- cedió por fin Komui

-#Ufff nos salvamos#-pensaron Allen y Nancy al miso tiempo

-Bueno, Andy-san -Komui noto que la pequeña exorcista ya se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo sin importarle nada a su alrededor-Ya se durmió

-Komui no la despiertes o se enojara mucho contigo-

-Más de lo que ya esta no lo creo-

-Yo que tu no tomaría el riesgo...-le dijo Itzel mirando a su prima-es más creo que seguiré su ejemplo-dijo mientras se recostaba también en el pasto

-No eso si que no, tenemos que prepararnos para regresar lo más pronto posible a la orden…-

-¿Y por que tanta prisa?-

-Deje mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer...-

-Aja, ahora en serio ¿por qué tanta prisa?-

-Mi Lenalee vuelve hoy de su misión...-

-Que se vaya por el hoyo del que entro-dijo Andrea dormida

-Habla dormida-

-No tu irritante voz me despierta Komui-

-Gomen-

-YA CALLATE-

-Si-

-Bueno Itzy-chan vamos a cargar a tu prima para irnos de una vez-

-No es bueno idea Lavi-

-¿Por qué Nancy-chan?-

-Solo digo-

-Ya que lo haga Yuu-chan de todos modos es su aprendiz-Kanda resignado la cargo, obteniendo como resultado un puñetazo en la cara, y tirando a su aprendiz

-¿Que coño te pasa?-

-Shhh Kanda, Andy se durmió-dijeron Itzel Nancy a la vez

-Me golpeo-

-Shhh-

-Pobre Andy-chan, yo la cargo-

-No Lavi, espera- Lavi comenzó a levantar a Andrea obteniendo el mismo resultado que Kanda

-Te dije- Nancy se acerco a Lavi –solo te fracturo la nariz no es grave-

-¡¿Qué no es grave?-

-Sí, a varias personas les ha roto la nariz-

-0.0! Bueno entonces que Allen la cargue- dijo Komui

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Por que es hermana de tu aprendiz, ¡Por eso! Y además porque me preocuparon hace rato-

-¡Pero Allen no debe de, mejor cárgala tu Komui!- le dijo Nancy

-¿Y yo por qué?-

-Por qué tú eres el supervisor y tienes brazos de hermano-

-En ese caso mejor cárgala tú Nancy-san, es tu hermana-

-La señorita Nancy no puede, es probable que le dé un bajón de energía en cualquier momento- dijo Bookman

-Bookman me apoya-

-De acuerdo- Komui se acerco a Andy y la levanto, ella se acurruco en sus brazos

-Ves, te dije, tiene brazos de hermano-

-¬¬ Bueno, ya vámonos-

-¿Pero… y la comida?- dijeron a coro Allen y Nancy

-Nos la comeremos de camino- respondió Komui

-De acuerdo- caminaron hasta encontrar 2 carretas ya preparadas con buscadores conduciéndolas

-Ustedes cuatro en la primera- dijo Komui señalando a Kanda, Lavi, Itzel y Andrea - Y nosotros cuatro en la segunda-

-Sí- Komui llevo a Andrea a la primera carreta donde la acostó en un asiento

-Cuiden que no se caiga-

-Yuu-chan cuida a Andy-chan para que no se caiga- le dijo en tono burlón Lavi

-¿A caso quieres acabar con la nariz rota paka Ugisagi?-

-Yo solo decía- dijo Lavi sentándose enfrente de Andy e Itzel junto a el

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Komui haciendo una señal de que podrían avanzar, el tiempo pasaba lento en la carreta donde venían Komui, Bookman, Allen y Nancy ya que Bookman aprovecho para hacerle acupuntura a Nancy

-Me siento como un alfiletero-

-Por favor no se mueva-

-Perdón-

-Mmm-

-¿Qué sucede Bookman?- dijo Komui

-Esto es muy extraño-

-¿Por qué, qué sucede?- pregunto un nervioso Allen

-Estoy seguro de que con todo el trabajo que hiso debió de haber perdido toda su energía, pero sigue viva-

-¿Y eso es malo?- dijo Nancy

-No, al contrario, es extraño- dijo Bookman retirando las agujas –Es más, ni necesita acupuntura, todo está bien, es como si nada le hubiera pasado-

-Eso sí es raro- dijo Nancy sentándose

-Pero es bueno...-Bookman sonrió un poco-Creo que ya te has recuperado completamente-

-¡Genial!-Nancy intercambio una sonrisa alegre con Allen, quien tuvo que contenerse para no besarla enfrente de Komui

El resto de el viaje en ambas carretas fue bastante rápido y sin contra tiempos, por lo que antes de que se dieran cuenta, todos se encontraban de nuevo en la Orden

* * *

**Ending Vanessa Hudgens "Say Ok"**

**(http : / www .youtube .com / watch?v=6JgnDy-EAwY)**

You are fine, you are sweet  
Nancy sonriéndole a Allen mientras él se sonroja.

But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
Allen recostado en su cama pensando en la llegada de las sanguíneas.

When you're close I don't breathe  
Nancy caminado por un pasillo mientras Allen la observa de lejos sonrojado.

I can't find the words to speak  
Allen y Nancy en la habitación del hospital mirándose a los ojos.

I feel sparks, but I don't wanna be into you  
Allen tomando a Nancy del rostro para besarla.

If you are not looking for true love, oh, oh  
Allen besando la mejilla de Nancy.

No I don't wanna start seeing you  
Allen después de la batalla buscando a Nancy.

If I can't be your only one, don't tell me  
Allen viendo a Nancy caer de la estructura del akuma.

So tell me when it's not alright  
Nancy acostada en la cama del hospital preguntando por sus compañeros.

When it's not ok  
Allen diciéndole el estado de los demas

Will you try to make me feel better?  
Allen sonriendole a Nancy para hacerla sentir mejor.

Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Una escena alejada de Nancy y Allen, tomados de la mano

Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Nancy todavía cenándose a Allen

Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Los 2 exorcistas unidos por un dulce beso

Or run away  
Se ve a Nancy mostrándole una sonrisa a Allen mientras este se sonroja

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Una escena que gira, mientras los exorcistas se toman de la mano

Say Ok.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
El golem de Nancy sonando con Allen al otro lado de la línea.

I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
Nancy tirada en la cama con el golem en mano.

But I don't wanna be into you  
Allen esperando a Nancy afuera de la orden

If you don't treat me the right way  
Una escena que se aljeda de Nancy con un vestido de fiesta

* * *

**Voz neutra: Atención, atención esto es primera llamada, primera**

**Varias personas comienzan a llegar a un enorme escenario con el telón abajo**

**VN: Segunda llamada, segunda**

**Todo el mundo se empieza a sentar en sus asientos**

**VN: ¡atención! esto es tercera llamada. Tercera... COMENZAMOS...**

**El enorme telón se abre lentamente revelando un escenario oscuro, en el que se va encendiendo poco a poco la luz**

**De el fondo del escenario aparecen las autoras acompañando de los con-estelares del Fic, primero entra Darcy acompañada de Lavi, seguida de Stormy acompañada de Allen, y por ultimo entra Icy acompañada de Kanda; las 3 autoras visten trajes de Gala. Cuando los chambelanes dejaron a las autoras en el centro del escenario se dirigieron a la parte trasera del escenario donde tomaron lugar en unas sillas que se encontraban en el fondo**

**-¡Bienvenidos al festival de "Exorcistas Bidimensionales"!- anuncio emocionada Icy**

**-¡En esta ocasión queremos agradecer a todas nuestras lectoras!- continua Stormy **

**-¡Por a vernos seguido tan arduamente estos 20 caps del Exorcistas Bidimensionales!- termino Darcy**

**-¡Ahora en conmemoración a eso queremos hacer entrega de unos reconocimientos!- Lavi pasa al frente y le entrega una carpeta a Icy- ¡Gracias Lavi!- le entrega varios documentos a los 2 autoras**

**-Primero, me es un honor anunciar a: **_"Miranda Kliese", _**quien no solo ah estado con nosotras en el Fic; si no que también se ah convertido en nuestra amiga. Miranda pasa al frente por favor- se escuchan los aplausos mientras Miranda igual vestida de gala avanza hasta el escenario y le hacen entrega de su reconocimiento De una esquina sale el general Cross Marian vestido con sus mejores galas, y se acerca a Miranda **

**-Miranda, esto es para ti, le hace entrega de una estatuilla con el símbolo de las OFATHUE (próximamente en nuestro perfil...)- gracias, por haber estado leyendo, y dejando Review, desde la introducción, además, de haberte convertido en una de las mejores amigas que hemos tenido-**

**Cross le deja la estatuilla y le da un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Kiaa! Gracias, gracias, gracias!-Miranda grita y se lanza abrazando a Cross quien corresponde el abrazo y la mira insinuante**

**-sabes... creo que podríamos desaparecernos a un lugar más privado mientras acaban con los premios...-**

**En ese momento Rox toma el control de Miranda-Etto.. Gracias por el premio chicas las veo luego!- sale corriendo jalando a Cross detrás del telón**

**-Etto..-Icy se pone en medio del escenario-Bueno.. El siguiente premio, es para la siguiente lectora con as antigüedad en el Fic, por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso a **_"deskdraik_**"..- un reflector la ilumina y ella sube también al escenario vestida de gala para recibir su premio.**

**Sale Krory vestido con las mejores galas que el dinero puede comparar y hace la entrega del trofeo con la escritura "Ofathue"**

**-Felicitaciones- de aru- Le entrega el trofeo- Gracias por estar siempre con nosotros y apoyarnos con el Fic- Deskdraik recibe el trofeo junto con el reconocimiento para después abrazar a Krory seguida de aplausos por parte del publico**

**-¡Kyaaa! que emoción- se va a un lado de donde se encuentran las autoras**

**-Ok, la siguiente es, makuya-love- sube al escenario mientras Miranda la recibe extendiéndole la mano, una vez arriba le hacen entrega del trofeo junto con el reconocimiento**

**-Muchas gracias makuya-chan, por avernos leído durante todo este tiempo, también por apoyarnos en tantas ocasiones-**

**-Gracias es un honor para mí recibir este trofeo- abraza a Miranda mientras se deja llevar por el llanto y los aplausos se hacen sonar. Luego de un rato makuya se integra a deskdraik**

**-La siguiente aunque no menos importante X-Miki-X- sube al escenario mientras Sokkaro la recibe con el trofeo en mano**

**-Felicidades joven lectora, por continuar con el trió de locas de las autoras, y por nunca dejar el **

**Fic- Miki toma es trofeo mientras los aplausos abren lugar para ellos**

**-Es un placer y un honor que nos leas y nos soportes, te lo mereces-Se escuchan as aplausos,**

**-El siguiente es para otra lectora que lleva bastante, leyendo y soportando nuestras locuras, denle la bienvenida a Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukay-**

**Mere Mitsuki sube al escenario donde Reever vestido de etiqueta le entrega su premio**

**-Mere Mitsuki, esto es para ti, por leer y comentar cada capítulo de esta loca historia, de verdad te lo agradeceos de corazón.- todos aplauden y varios hasta sueltan lagrimas, mientras Mere Mitsuki toma su lugar con las demás.**

**-Ahora, la siguiente mención, es para una lectora, que aunque no nos comente todos los capítulos, sabemos que sigue el Fic, y que esta ahí, este premio es para **_"KawaiiSophie"_**-ella sube y Komui se acerca a darle su estatuilla con una gran sonrisa**

**-Gracias por todo Sophie, es un placer tenerte en el Fic- Komui abraza a KawaiiSophie y la lleva con las demás**

**Muchas gracias por este...este... trofeo- dice entre sollozos mientras se seca las lágrimas**

**-Ahora el próximo es para Romy-the-Red-Rose quien aunque solo haya dejado review en unos capítulos sabemos que nos lee- ella sube al escenario mientras unas lagrimas se le escurren de los ojos, al llegar Jerry la recibe mientras viste un elegante traje**

**El siguiente, es para otra lectora que igual, solo nos ha comentado una vez, pero aun así. Le agradecemos de corazón. Que pase para acá "val-lilium2795"- Se oyen los aplausos y val-lilium pasa al frente sorprendida **

**-Gracias, gracias por esto chicas-dice entre sollozos mientras pasa al frente y Tikki en sus mejores galas le entrega su trofeo**

**-gracias a ti, por estar aquí-le dice Tikki mientras la guía junto con las demás**

**-Ahora nos va a hacer el favor de subir al escenario NafCaXxX- los aplausos abren lugar en el espectáculo mientras NafCaXxX sube al escenario guiada por Marie -Gracias por haber dejado Reviews en el Fic de estas tres locas- hace entrega de su trofeo con reconocimiento; en los ojos de NafCaXxX se empiezan a ver unas lagrimas**

**-Gracias...snif...esto es...snif...un gran honor... snif-al no poder contener las lagrimas comienza a llorar mientras Marie la lleva junto con las otras lectoras**

**-El siguiente es para una lectora, de la que aunque no hemos sabido de ella en un rato, confiamos en que siga leyendo esta serie de locuras, estamos hablando, por supuesto de "Lady Akatsuki Dark", Gracias por todo, y ojala nos sigas leyendo- Lady Akatsuki pasa al frente y recibe su premio, de manos de Weasly, igual con sus mejores ropas.**

**-y para finalizar esta parte del evento, tenemos a la ultima lectora, mas no por ello menos especial, que aunque no nos comente en cada cap., estamos seguras de que disfruta leyéndonos y que si no nos comenta, es por causas de fuerza mayor, que pase "Maga guardiana"- sube por las escaleras y es recibida por Jasdebi en sus mejores galas y peinados, le hacen entrega de su trofeo y reconocimiento mientras ella suelta unas lagrimas y es llevada con las demás que ya aplauden y sollozan de alegría**

**-Ahora para celebrar comenzamos con un pequeño baile, chicos saquen a bailar a sus chicas soñadas- Allen, Lavi y Kanda sacan a bailar a sus respectivas parejas mientras S, D e I se sientan en sillas para relajarse un rato**

**-bueno, creo que salió bien no?-pregunto D **

**-si, muy emotivo..- Un grito rompe el silencio **

**-YO QUIERO BAILAR CON EL!- **

**-NO YO ESTOY BAILANDO CON EL!- **

**-que?-Las tres chicas voltean y se encuentran con Makuya-love y Andrea peleándose por Kanda**

**Ya van a empezar las peleas?- dijo S **

**-al parecer si- respondió D **

**-que no saben que Kanda es mío?- pregunto I entrando en la pelea **

**-ella que hace hay!- preguntaron S y D a coro **

**-ESPERA QUE TE PASA ROAD, ALLEN ESTÁ BAILANDO CON MIGO!- le grita Nancy a Road**

**-PERO YA BAILASTE MUCHO! ADEMAS EL ME PREFIERE!- **

**-ATREVETE A REPETIR ESO!- **

**-EL-ME-PRE-FIE-RE-**

**-Etto.. Chicas...-Allen intentaba calmarlas **

**-TU CALLATE!-le gritaron ambas al unisonó **

**-A SI?SI TE PREFIERE ENTONCES POR QUE ME PIDIO A MI QUE FUERA SU NOVIA!- **

**-POR QUE NO ESTABA YO CERCA- **

**-VAS A MORIR! BLACK-ROSE!-Nancy activo su inocencia y se lanzo contra la Noa**

**-Oigan! Dejen eso para el Fic!-S va a intentar detenerlas, mientras Deskdraik se acerca a Allen **

**-oye.. Mientras ellas terminan con esto... bailas con migo?- **

**-bu..bueno..-le dice Allen sonrojado**

**-EL ES MIO!- dicen Nancy y Road al mismo tiempo lanzándose contra Deskdraik**

**PERO EL ESTÁ BAILNDO CON MIGO-le dice Itzel a Kawaii Sophie abrazando a Lavi del cuello **

**-PERO YO QUIERO BAILAR CON EL!-**

**-EL ESTÁ BAILANDO CON MIGO!- **

**-Tranquilas chicas hay suficiente Lavi para todas- en ese momento todas las lectoras e Itzel se lanzan encima de Lavi tirándolo al suelo**

**-hey NO ES PARA TANTO!- **

**-QUIETAS! QUIETAS! QUIETAS!-S corre para el otro lado también intentando detenerlas y jala a una del cuello para separarlas **

**-EL ES MIO!-grita la chica al verse lejos de la bola **

**-D!¿QUE HACIAS AHI?- **

**-Etto.. Yo?... jeje... pues... es complicado...-**

**-¬_¬U MEJOR AYUDAME CON... ABAJO!- S jala a D, justo a tiempo para evitar un montón de velas regalo de Road a Nancy **

**-VAS A APRENDER A NO METERTE CON MI ALLEN!- **

**-NO TU LO APRENDERAS- En eso las velas rompen la tela que se encuentra al fondo revelando a Miranda Klise besándose apasionadamente con el general Cross**

**-MIRANDA SE ESTÁ BESANDO CON EL GENERAS CROSS-SEXY-SAMA- gritan las chicas mientras se abalanzan todas sobre Miranda **

**-En realidad es Rox- dice S desde el otro lado del escenario en ese instante Tikki jala a Road para tranquilizarla un rato y es cuando Nancy se da la vuelta jala a Allen de un brazo para llevarlo lejos del escenario **

**-DEJALO TU NIÑA, CROSS-SEXY-SAMA ES MIO!- dice Miranda mientras comienza a empujar a Cross para que se mueva **

**-Tranquilas mis bellas flores, hay Cross-súper sexy-sama para todas- en ese momento un gran suspiro abarco el escenario**

**Andrea aprovecha la distracción y besa a Kanda de repente-Kanda yo...- **

**-HEY TU NO TE APROVECHES DE LA SITUACION!-I se lanza contra Andrea **

**-Y TU NO INTERRUMPAS MI MOMENTO!- empiezan a arrojarse cosas.. **

**-I! Por favor deja eso! Necesitamos tu ayuda aquí...-S Y D tratan de separar a la enorme bola que pelea por Cross, en eso ven que Itzel y Nancy también estaban besando a sus maestros**

**-ALEJENSE DE ELLOS!-varias otras lectoras se lanzan contra ellas mientras que las demás siguen peleando contra Miranda que no suelta a Cross... **

**-Perdóname S..- D miro a S con cara de gatito con botas **

**-¿por qué?- **

**-por esto..-D se da la vuelta y se lanza al montón que pelea por Lavi-LAVI ES MIO ASI QUE ALEJENSE DE EL!-**

**-D...-S intenta detenerla pero solo logra verla desaparecer en el Montón-I...-I se encontraba peleando por Kanda en otro montón -(Suspiro) Si n puedes contra ellas... UNETELES-se lanza a la bola de Allen-AHORA DEJENLO QUE ES MI CENA!-**

**-TE LO COME LUEGO!TENEMOS QUE BAILAR- dice Maga guardiana **

**-ES MÁS MIO QUE DE USTEDES!- grita Road tratando de zafarse de Tikki **

**-Espera, no vez que yo estoy aquí- en ese momento un poco de cada grupito voltea a ver a Tikki **

**-TIKKY ES MIO SUELTALO ROAD!- **

**-TAMBIEN A MI CARGAME TIKKY-SAMA!- las chicas comenzaron pelear cuando de pronto un silbato sonó**

**-Tranquilas por favor, hay muchos exorcistas para que bailen con ellos, es obvio que va haber que turnarse así que por favor chicos inviten a alguien a bailar!- grita S después de separar a una bola de lectoras de Allen todas las lectoras voltean a ver Bookman, Krory, Marie y el general Theodore que eran los que se encontraban más cerca en esos momentos, todas los ven fijamente **

**-Etto... Hola...-Krory se sonroja y sonríe, todas lo miran, luego unas a otras, y vuelven a pelear a sus respectivos montones **

**-ES MIO!- **

**-NO MIO!- **

**-ALEJATE DE EL!-**

**-ustedes son crueles-de aru -dijo Krory triste en ese momento S se acerco a Miranda Lotto **

**-Miranda puedo pedirte un favor?- **

**-Claro ^^- **

**-podrías poner un pausa al tiempo?- **

**-Si, claro, "Time rocord" pausa al tiempo- entonces todas las lectoras se quedaron pausadas mientras los exorcistas y las autoras dieron un largo suspiro **

**-Gracias Miranda-**

**-No hay de que- S se dispuso a esconder a Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Tikki y Cross-baba-sexy-sama en un lugar donde nadie los vería **

**-Perdón General Cross, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Tikki. Pero es necesario para mantener el orden- les dijo a los ya amarrados personajes **

**-Listo Miranda- dijo D -"Time record" tiempo normal- las autoras seguían peleando sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado **

**-"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" (imito de silbido por parte de S) CHICAS POR QUIEN ESTAN PELEANDO? Los chicos se fueron hace tiempo-**

**-eh?-Todas observan que en efecto faltan los sujetos de pelea... **

**-DONDE ESTAN?-algunas voltean maniacamente hacia S **

**-No.. No se... no me dijeron a donde iban...-**

**-Aahh(suspiro general de desaliento) **

**-quien los necesita... A BAILAR!-I vuelve a poner la música y todos se unen a la fiesta, I, S y D se paran en el escenario, al frente de todos los demás **

**-¿quien diría que esto se pondría tan caótico?- **

**-espero que todo este desastre haya cumplido su cometido- **

**-A si es, aunque quizá hubiera sido mucho más sencillo decir...-**

**-ARIGATO A TODAS USTEDES QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEW, POR QUE GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES LLEGAMOS A LOS 102 Y ESTAMOS MUY EMOCIONADAS POR ELLO-dicen las tres al unisonó **

**-bueno... VAMOS A LA FIESTA!-las tres se voltean y se integran al baile**

* * *

**En el próximo Capitulo:**

**Capitulo 21:**** ¡Por favor crezcan!**

-No deberíamos estar aquí...-comento Nancy sin darle mucha importancia y caminando entre los pasillos, de pronto las tres chicas se encontraron ante una gran puerta negra que desprendía un aura casi diabólica...

"LABORATORIO DE KOMUI"

Andrea simplemente tiro la puerta y entro encontrando una franquito sin pensarlo 2 veces Andrea metió su dedo en ella y la chupo

Nancy se dirigió hacia su hermana le saco la lengua eh hizo lo mismo seguida de Itzel que hizo lo mismo.

Andrea grito desesperada mente, atrayendo la atención de media orden. Los maestros de las 3 se dirigieron al lugar de dicho grito

-¡Que rayos les paso!-

* * *

**Abajo del escenario, con los chicos atados... **

**-bueno.. Parece que se divierten..Comento Allen **

**-si.. Y al menos ya no pelean...- **

**-si claro.. Nos vemos chaval... amargado... parchado-Tikki atravesó las cuerdas y les hace una seña de despedida **

**-¿qué? a dónde vas...- **

**-por un trago al bar de enfrente...-**

**Yo voy contigo...-le dice Cross levantandose tambien, ambos se levantan y se van **

**-HEY! NO NOS DEJEN AQUI!-**


	22. Cap 21: ¡Por favor crescan!

**Komui: Si para este capitulo no saben que es de quien entonces…**

**(voz de I, S, D): Komui NO AMENACES A LOS LECTORES!**

**Komui: de acuerdo, Nancy, Andy e Itzel y sus inocencias, le pertenecen a estas locas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21:** ¡Por favor crezcan!

Mientras todos (Kanda y Lavi) se dirigían a enfermería a revisarse la nariz Komui llevó a Andrea hacia su cuarto mientras, que Nancy y Allen se iban a los jardines de la orden a pasar el tiempo juntos

-Allen, ¿Crees que Lenalee se enoje?-

-¿De qué?-

-De lo nuestro-

-Neee, lo creo muy imposible viniendo de Lenalee-

-#Ve todo el anime de DGM haber si sigues pensando eso...#-

-Tu si crees que lo hará ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Allen al ver la expresión de Nancy

-Si... pero la verdad, en estos momentos lo único que me importa es estar contigo-le contesto su aprendiz con una gran sonrisa

-A mi también-le contesto el dándole un dulce y corto beso en los labios

-La verdad...-

-¡Kyaaaa!- se escucha el grito de dolor por parte de Komui

****Flash Back****

Komui dejo a Andrea en su cama cuando...

-Oh, olvide darle el besó de buenas noches- Komui al intentar darle dicho beso a Andrea esta reacciono dándole un puñetazo a máxima velocidad en la barbilla

-Atrévete a intentarlo Héctor- Volvió a caer en el sueño profundo

-Es mala cuando duerme- Komui salió de la habitación

*****Fin del Flash Back****

-¿Que habrá pasado?-

-Probablemente Andy acaba de golpear a Komui...-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Por que Andy suele golpear en sueños...-

-Jaja vaya...-

-Es verdad por eso es peligroso acercársele cuando esta así-

-Que raro-

-Sí, lo sé- Andrea al despertar se fue a cureosear por ahí entrando en la sala de experimentos del departamento de ciencias -Espera iré a ver si Andy despertó- Cuando Nancy encontró a su hermana la vio cureosenado en la sección científica -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No se cureoseo y Lavi igual-dijo refiriéndose a su prima

-No deberíamos estar aquí...-comento Nancy sin darle mucha importancia y caminando también entre los pasillos, de pronto las tres chicas se encontraron ante una gran puerta negra que desprendía un aura casi diabólica...

-¿Que es eso?-

-No lo sé...-

-¿Vamos a ver?- Sin esperar a una respuesta las tres chicas se acercaron lo suficiente para leer el letrero que colgaba de la puerta

"LABORATORIO DE KOMUI"

-Ooo-

-¿Entramos?-

-Niña, eso no se pregunta-respondió Itzel mientras intentaba abrir la puerta-Rayos está cerrada...-

-No hay problema déjenmelo a mí-

Mientras en otro punto...

-¿Lavi tú no sabes donde están las chicas?-Allen buscaba por la orden a su Novia y Aprendiz

-No Allen, al parecer Andy-chan ya despertó pero no se adonde habrán ido...-

-Vamos a buscarlas-

Y con las chicas...

Andrea se encontraba examinando el cómo entrar cuando simplemente tiro la puerta y entro encontrando una franquito que decía

"PEQUE-CHIBI-EXORCISTAS" sin pensarlo 2 veces Andrea metió su dedo en ella

-¿A que sabrá?- me tío su dedo en ella y la chupo al instante se hizo de 3 años.

Nancy se dirigió hacia su hermana le saco la lengua eh hizo lo mismo pero su resultado fue de 5, Itzel hizo lo mismo pero su resultado fue de 7 años

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!-Grito desesperada mente Andrea, atrayendo la atención de media orden. Los maestros de las 3 se dirigieron al lugar de dicho grito encontrando solo a unas chibis alumnas

-¡Que rayos les paso!-dijo Kanda notando que su aprendiz era la más pequeña. Andrea vio a Kanda y reacciono de un modo muy inesperado para todos; se acerco a él y le empezó a jalar la chaqueta

-Onii-chan...Donde esta mamá neee Onii-chan-las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos-Neee Onii-chan...Dónde está mama-

-Estaaa... trabajando-dijo dudando de si le creería o no

-Y cuando regresa-

-No lo sé-

-Onii-chan, tengo hambre-

-Eeehh claro...-aun sin saber bien que hacer Kanda tomo a la Chibi-Andy de la mano -¡Moyashi, Ugisagi averiguan que paso!-les grito a Allen y Lavi antes de salir con la pequeña de la mano

Lavi y Allen por su parte miraron extrañados a sus aprendices, o más bien Chibiaprendices que habían reparado en ellos y se acercaban

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto la pequeña Itzel

-¿Y por que mi hermanita se fue con ese de cara enojada?-pregunto a su vez la pequeña Nancy

-Aa... pues nosotros...-Allen y Lavi se miraron mutuamente sin saber que contestar

-¿Si?-las dos niñas los miraron interesadas con un brillo

-Pues soy tu hermano-le dijo al fin Allen a Nancy

-Nooo, yo solo tengo una hermana-

-E ¿tu primo?- volvió a intentar Allen

-No, ninguno de mis primos tiene el cabello blanco-volvió a contestar la pequeña

-¿Tu papá?-

-No- la pequeña Nancy negó con la cabeza divertida con el juego-Mi papa tampoco tiene el pelo blanco y es más grande...-

-¿Tu mejor amigo?-

-No ninguno de mis amigos es tan grande...-

-¿Tu tío?-

-No por que no eres mi papá-contesto esta vez chibi Itzel

-Tú… tu... ¿Qué quieres que sea de ti?-Pregunto al fin Allen al no saber que mas decir

-Mmmm-la pequeña Nancy lo pensó unos momentos -¿Eres mi Novio?- pregunto con una linda sonrisa dejando a Allen sin palabras

-Ea... Allen, bien guardadito te lo tenías...-comenzó a burlarse Lavi codeando a Allen quien estaba rojo como un tomate

-Si quieres pero solo hasta que tú crezcas...vale-

-Ósea que después no (snif snif)-

-Nop #La verdad si pero no quiero que se enteren#-Chibi Nancy lo miro con ojos lagrimosos

-¡Waaaaaa!-

-Ya no llores, no llores hare lo que quieras per no llores-

-¿Serás mi novio cuando crezca?-

-Si quieres -

-Wii niño bonito va a ser mi novio-

-SI niño bonito va a ser tu novio-

-Niño rojo ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Itzel

-A pues yo soy tu maestro-

-Yo no tengo maestros rojos-

-Soy tu nuevo maestro, el maestro rojo pirata-

-Si mi maestro es pirata. Y que clase enseñas-

-Lectura básica-

-Wii ¿Vamos a leer?-

-Sip-

-Que aburrido- dijo chibi Nancy

-No es cierto es divertido-protesto chibi Itzel

-¡No no lo es!-

-¡Sí lo es!-

-¡No lo es!-

-¡Si lo es!-

-¡NO LO ES!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-Chibi-Nancy y Chibi Itzel empezaron a pelearse ante el asombro de Allen y Lavi

-Niñas, niñas calma...- intento separarlas Allen, las dos pequeñas no se dieron por aludidas y continuaron con lo suyo...

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SISISISISISISISISISISI-

-NONONONONONONONO-

-Itzi-chan.-

-Nancy-chan...-

-¿Podrían calmarse?-preguntaron los dos chicos al unisonó

-¡No!-las dos niñas le sacaron la lengua a sus maestros y siguieron como si nada

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, si-

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-

-# ¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?#-pensaron Allen y Lavi con una gota en la cabeza

Mientras con Andrea y Kanda...

Chibi Andrea se encontraba en la barra de Jerry sostenida solo por sus pequeños pero fuertes bracitos

-Mmmm, Onii-chan... ¿Qué puedo cenar?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

-Ok, entonces quiero un poco de pastel de fresas con crema pastelera enzima y unas cerezas en el centro así muchas 50, y una malteada de vainilla con trozos de galleta morida y... y... y un... un muffin mágico de chocolate y fresa y vainilla por favor-

-¿Segura te puedes comer todo?-

-Sí, si mi estogamo es del océano-

-No, no es verdad-

-Sí, sí lo es-

-No, no lo es-

-Sí, sí lo es-

-No, no lo es-

-Que si, lo es-

-Que no, lo es-

-Que si, lo es-

-Que no, lo es-

-Que si, lo es-

-Que no, lo es-

-Onii-chan que si, lo es-

-Andrea, que no lo es- Kanda notablemente desesperado, miro a Andrea mientras se le salía una vena en la frente

-Onii-chan…-los ojos de Andrea mostraban unas lagrimas salientes de sus ojos-… ¿Por qué Onii-chan me grito?-

-Amm… etto… yo…-Kanda bajo la mira mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro-…Esta bien lo siento, no debí gritarte-

-¿Puedo comer lo que pedí?-

-Solo si te lo vas a acabar-

-Sí, si me lo acabo- Kanda le hizo una señal a Jerry para que lo prepara.

Cuando estuvo listo Jerry se lo dio a Andrea, pero a esta se le iba de lado

-Onii-chan, ¿Me ayudas?-dijo extendiéndole la bandeja

-Ahh, está bien-tomo la bandeja y se dirigieron a una mesa

Al pasar 10 min. Andrea termino de cenar dejando a Kanda impactado, cuando…

-Onii-chan…-Andrea se froto los ojos-…Tengo sueño (warg)-

-Vente vámonos a dormir-dio tomando a Andrea entre sus brazos, mientras esta se acomodaba para poder dormir, provocando en la cara de Kanda una expresión de ternura

-Oyasumi, Onii-chan-antes de poder decir otra cosa Andrea cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Kanda llego a su cuarto no pudo dejar a Andrea en su cama entonces busco entre su ropa y le puso una de sus pijamas, mientras ella dormía felizmente, al dar las 2:00, Kanda noto que Andrea estaba muy cómoda durmiendo en sus brazos por lo que tuvo que hacer muchos intentos para lograr dejarla en su cama sin que se despierte. Al salir de su cuarto empezó a sentir como si Andrea empezara despertar pero no le dio mucha importancia

-¡Waa ONII-CHAN!-se escucho la voz de la pequeña, y Kanda regreso corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿QUE PASO ANDY?-pregunto Kanda confundido a su chibi aprendiz

-No mi quiero domir solita-le dijo Andrea con un dedo debajo de su boca haciéndola ver adorable

-Pero... pero...-El chico vio a la pequeña que tenia adelante por unos segundos -De acuerdo ¿quieres dormir conmigo?-

-¡Siiii! Gracias ¡Onii-chan!-La chibi se lanzo contra Kanda dándole un tierno abrazo

-De acuerdo...#Es solo mientras crezca#-pensó el exorcista resignado cargando a la pequeña en brazos y llevándosela con el

Y en el cuarto de Nancy...

-QUE NO QUE NO Y QUE NO...-

-OOO QUE SI QUE SI Y QUE SI...-

-¡Por favor niñas! Llevan así más de 2 horas seguidas...-Lavi y Allen trataban de ponerle la pijama a "sus niñas", mientras estas seguían discutiendo

-¿De menos recuerdan por que pelean...?-

-Aaa... etto... creo que no...-

-¡Y por que siguen peleando!-

-Porque es divetido-fue todo lo que obtuvieron los dos exorcistas por respuesta

-¬_¬#U Mejor vamos a que duerman…-

-Pero no teno sueño...- dijo la chibi Nancy

-Pero ya es muy tarde Nancy-san-

-Pero mi no tener sueño-

-Pero Nancy-san es necesario dormir para tener energías-

-Pero niño bonito, mi no tengo sueño-

-Itzy-chan a la cama- dijo Lavi señalando la puerta para que su aprendiz se dirigiera a su respectivo cuarto

-Pero maestro pirata, no tengo sueño, tengo 7 y a las 10:30 pm me duermo-

-Pero yo digo a las 4:00 pm te vas a dormir-

-Pero... pero... pero... Assh está bien me voy a dormir-dijo una resignada Itzel (N.A tipo mi encuentro con migo cuando el peque Bruce Willis se va zapateando y mirando al piso)

-Itzy-chan, levanta los pies-

-No quiero maestro pirata-

-¡Itzy-chan!-

-¡Ya levante los pies!-

-OK gracias, ahora a la cama-

-Sí, papá ya voy-

-No soy tú padre soy tú maestro-

-Es casi lo mismo-

-Bueno Nancy-san, ¿Te vas a dormir o te tengo que explicar el por que?-

-Me explicas el porqué-

-OK mira Nancy-san...-

-¿Siii?-

-Pues tú tienes que dormir...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque durmiendo repones energía...-

-¿Para que?-

-Pues para jugar, comer, correr, comer, aprender, comer, y muchas otras cosas más...-

-Pero yo no quiero energía solo paga comer-dijo Nancy obstinada y cruzando sus bracitos -Además no teno Aahh (bostezó rompe mandíbulas) sueñio-

-¿A no?-pregunto Allen divertido por la pequeña

-Ño-le contesto la otra frotándose los ojos

-De acuerdo... ¿Y si te cuento un cuento?-sugirió Allen mientras recostaba a su pequeña aprendiz -Si lo escuchas hasta el final, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras después-

-Esta (bostezo) bien-

-Pues había una vez...-

Y con Lavi e Itzel…

-Itzi-chan no te hagas, se que estas despierta...-le dijo Lavi al bulto que estaba totalmente escondido bajo las cobijas

-No es cierto estoy dormida así que ti puedes ir...-

-Aja... duérmete de verdad Itzi-chan-

-Estoy dormida escucha...-unos exagerados ronquidos comenzaron a salir de debajo de las cobijas, con lo que Lavi se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Maestro no te rías etoy durmiendo-

-Los dormidos no roncan de esa forma Itzy-chan, ya duérmete enserio-

-Pero estoy dormida-

-Itzy-chan...-Lavi se acerco a Itzel mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas-...Yo se que estás despierta no me engañas-

-No, maestro pirata...jajaja... me hace cosquillas...jajaja... no basta...-

-Ya vez como no estabas dormida-Lavi acerco su rostro al de Itzel provocando que está se sonroje- A mi no me engañas ya duérmete-

-Pero no tengo sueño-

-Bueno, ¿si te leo un cuento te vas a dormir?-

-A lo mejor-

-OK- Lavi tomo un libro del estante y comenzó a relatar la historia como todo buen cuenta cuentos -Había una vez...-

Comenzó solo logrando que a los 10 min. De lectura Itzel se quedará profundamente dormida

-#Jeje listo, seguro que tardara mucho en despertar...#-pensó Lavi victorioso cerrando el libro

Cada uno en su cuarto, Allen, Lavi y Kanda miraron a las tres pequeñas dormidas y un miso pensamiento los embargo

-#Se ve muy tierna así de pequeña...#- después cada uno se recostó a dormir también para tener una noche de sueño reparador y calmado... o eso era lo que creían

1:00 AM...

-Niño bonito, niño bonito- Nancy jalaba de la manga a Allen quien se encontraba ya acostado

-¿Eeehh? ¿Qué pasa Nancy-san?- se levanto Allen para ver a su aprendiz cruzando sus piernitas

-Teno que ir al baño…-

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Ahora?-

-¡Siiii!-

-Está bien vamos...-Allen cargo a Nancy y la acompaño al baño

Y en otro cuarto...

-Onii-chan..., Onii-chan...-

-¿Que paso Andrea?-

-¿Anone ta el bañio?-

-Vamos te llevo...-

Cuando las dos niñas se durmieron sus maestros volvieron a acostarlas y se volvieron a dormir esperando poder pasar el resto de la noche en paz… Pobres ilusos

2:00 AM Con Itzel y Lavi...

Una pequeña sobra se levanta de la cama y se dirige sigilosamente hacia la puerta, cuando llega intenta abrirla con cuidado, pero para su mala suerte la puerta rechino horriblemente al abrirse

-Itzy-chan, vente a dormir-

-Rayos me escucho-

-Claro que te escuche ahora ven a dormir-

-Ya voy- dijo resignada por la habilidad de su "maestro pirata"

Al dar las 5:00 AM

-Onii-chan...Onii-chan-

-¿Mande?-

-Tengo que ir al baño-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Aja-

-Ok ven vamos- tomo a Andrea de la mano mientras se dirigían al baño

Mientras con Allen y Nancy

-Niño bonito, niño bonito-

-Mande Nancy-san-

-Quiero ir al baño-

-Ven vamos-tomo su pequeña mano mientras ella cerraba sus piernitas

Mientras con Itzel y Lavi

-Maestro pirata quiero jugar-

-Pero son las 5:00 espérate 3 hrs mas-

-No quiero jugar ahora-

-Espera 3 hrs mas es muy temprano-

-¡Pero quiero jugar!-

-Pero Itzy-chan, es muy temprano-

-Quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar- la pequeña comenzó a saltar en la cama alrededor de Lavi

-¡ITZI-CHAN!-Lavi se termino desesperando de su aprendiz quien dejo de saltar y se encogió un poco ante la mirada de su maestro

-Perdón-dijo la niña sentándose en la orilla de la cama cabizbaja, haciendo que Lavi se sintiera mal

-De acuerdo... ¿a que quieres jugar?-

-Wiiiiiiiii-la carita de la pequeña se ilumino y jalo a Lavi fuera de la cama -pues podemos jugar aaah... ¡ya sé!- la pequeña se acerco y tomo a Lavi del brazo -LAS TRAES- y dicho esto echo a correr para afuera todavía en pijama

-¡Itzi-chan! ¡Espera! ¡No puedo salir en pijama!-

-¡Jaja tienes miedo de que no me vas a atrapar!-le grito la otra corriendo para el otro lado

-U.U ya voy...-

Lavi salió corriendo detrás de su pequeña aprendiz atrapándola fácilmente terminando su rostro junto al de su aprendiz haciendo que esta se sonroje

-Te tengo-dijo finalmente Lavi

-Mh -

-Ahora vamos a cambiarte no puedes andar por ahí con tu pijama puesta-

-Si puedo-

-No, no puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

Y así se la pasaron media hora más

Mientras con Allen...

-Listo, ¿Ya no necesitas nada?- le dijo Allen a Nancy cuando llegaron de la segunda vuelta del baño

-No, gracias niño bonito ^-^-

-Muy bien, entonces puedes dormir- dijo Allen cargando a Nancy y acostándola en la cama

-Bueno hay un pobema-

-¿Cuál es Nancy-san?-

-Ya no tengo sueño-

-Pero es muy temprano, duerme otro rato-

-Me dormí a las 4 de la tarde y son 12 horas de sueño y yo ya dormí 14 horas, ya no tengo sueño-

-Por favor, por mí-

-Pero…pero…-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¡Jugar!-

-¿A que quieres jugar?-

-Amm… no sé, ¿Qué podemos jugar?-

-Lo que tú quieras- dijo Allen frotándose un ojo

-¡Quiero jugar guerra de primos! ¿¡Podemos, podemos, podemos, podemos, podemos, podemos, podemos!- dijo Nancy poniendo ojos lagrimosos al máximo

-De acuerdo ¿Cómo se juega?-

-Ya verás- dijo Nancy saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Espera Nancy-san, no puedes salir en pijama!-

-Está no es pijama, es una blusa grande-

-De todos modos vuelve- Allen corrió tras de Nancy cuando vio que Lavi iba a su cuarto con Itzel en mano

-¡Hey Allen!-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Allen aun sin poder atrapar a Nancy

-¿También con problemas?- Nancy se detuvo y vio a su prima

-¡ITEL! ¿Quieres jugas guerra de primos?- le grito desde el otro lado del pasillo

-¡Tiiii!- dijo Itzel soltándose de Lavi para correr hacia su prima

-Espera Itzi-chan- dijo Lavi deteniéndola a tiempo

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Allen lanzándose encima de Nancy

-¡Auch! Pesas mucho- dijo Nancy tratando de escapar

-Lo siento, pero no puedes salir así- Allen subió su cabeza y se levanto con Nancy en brazos

-¡Nancy!- le grito su prima

-¿Qué?-

-¿A qué hora la guerra?-

-Temprano, como a las 7, estate lista-

-De acuerdo-

-¿A que se refiere con guerra de primos Itzi-chan?-

-Ya velas, ven, tenemos que prepararnos-

-Nancy-san, ¿Con que te vas a vestir?-

-Con lo mismo de ayer no, estaba muy grande- Nancy miro a su alrededor -¿Tienes aguja con hilos?-

-¿Para qué quieres eso?-

-Voy a hacerme un vestido, no me gustan los pantalones-

-0.0! bueno, vamos con Komui para ver si él tiene aguja e hilos-

-Siii, vamos- Nancy tomo la mano de Allen y comenzó a jalarlo

-Nancy-san la oficina de Komui es para el otro lado-

-Ups, jeje perdón- dijo con las mejillas coloradas

Al llegar a la oficina de Komui este dijo

-¿Qué sucede Allen-kun?- dice Komui

-Voy a hacerme un vestido, no me gustan los pantalones-

-0.0! bueno, vamos con Komui para ver si él tiene aguja e hilos-

-Siii, vamos- Nancy tomo la mano de Allen y comenzó a jalarlo -Nancy-san la oficina de Komui es para el otro lado-

-Ups, jeje perdón- dijo con las mejillas coloradas Al llegar a la oficina de Komui este dijo

-¿Qué sucede Allen-kun?- dice Komui

-Hay un pequeño problema- le dijo Allen señalando a su novia/aprendiz

-¿Y esa niña Allen-kun?-

-Es Nancy-san Komui-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, tomo un poco del Chibi-exorcistas y se hiso pequeña

-Del... Chibi-exorcistas?-

-Sip-

-¿Pero ellas de donde lo sacaron?-

-No se-

-Bueno preparare un antídoto procura no hacer que Nancy-san agá cosa peligrosas-

-Lo hare Komui-

-Bueno, adiós Allen-kun-

-Adiós Komui-san-

Allen y Nancy salieron de la oficina cuando ella dijo

-Niño bonito, no le pediste el hilo y la guja al de los lentes-

-Cierto- Allen se devolvió a la oficina

-¿Qué sucede ahora Allen-kun?-

-Es que necesito un a aguja e hilo para que mi n- niña pueda coserse un vestido- Komui miro confundido a la pequeña Nancy

-No mientas Allen-kun, si es para que tu zurzas algo no hay que mentir-

-Pero...pero... está bien- dijo Allen resignado -Aquí tienes Allen-kun- dijo Komui dándole lo que necesitaba

-Gracias- dijo Allen tomando el hilo y la aguja -Niño bonito, ¿Vamos a cocer ya?-

-Sí, Nancy-san-

-Wii-

-Ven Nancy-san vamos a que cosas en mi cuarto-

-Sí niño bonito- Allen tomo a Chibi-Nancy de la mano y se dirigieron juntos al cuarto de Allen, mientras Kanda y Chibi-Andrea pasaban por ahí Kanda repleto de bolsas y Andrea con una pequeña bolsa que hacia juego con el conjunto que traía puesto Andrea en ese momento iba pasando Lavi tomado de la mano de Itzel

-Uuuhh, Yuu le compro ropa a su pequeña Onee-chan-

-Uruse paka Ugisagi!-

-Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Nancy dijo que habrá guerra de primos a las 7 y son las 6:30, prepárate para pelear-

-Siiiiii, guerra de primos- dijo emocionada Andrea dando saltitos-¿Que es guerra de primos?- rectifico la pequeña exorcista

-Ara, que es verdad tú nunca lo has jugado-

-Ha ha-nego la Chibi-Andrea-¿Me van a enseñar verdad?-

-Claro-

-Wii-

-Bueno a las 7 en el cuarto de Nancy-

-Okidoki- Las Chibis-exorcistas se dirigieron a sus cuartos con sus maestros

Mientras con Allen y Nancy... Allen se encontraba fuera del cuarto mientras Nancy se encontraba cociendo sentada en la cama de Allen en ropa interior

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo Nancy viendo su obra maestra

-Nancy-san, ¿Ya acabaste?- dijo Allen golpeando la puerta

-Ya casi espera, es que el listón no cierra, ¿Me ayudas?-

-Ya voy- Allen entro al cuarto y vio a la chibi Nancy intentando atar el listón -Espera, deja de moverte...- Allen no pudo evitar recordar a la Nancy de 14 años riendo-#En este momento estaría sonrojado de no ser que Nancy-san es chibi y algo inocente# listo-

-Genial- la chibi Nancy se dio la vuelta y Allen pudo observar el precioso vestido color blanco con pequeños adornos de payasos en el

-¿Mmm? ¿Esos son payasos Nancy-san?-

-Sip, como no tenia cortinas bonitas ni telas de color rosa lo hice con una de tus sabanas ¿No te molesta?-

-Nop, no son mías Jajajaja-

-A que bueno-

-Oye niño bonito...-

-Mande-

-¿Por que a Andy su Onii-chan le compro ropa y tú no a mi?-

-Por que hasta el momento no la has pedido-

-¿Me puedes comprar ropa?-

-Cuando acabe la guerra de primos, ven ya son las 7-

-¡Sí! ¡Guerra de primos!-Chibi-Nancy corrió a abrir la puerta y encontró a Itzel, Lavi, Kanda y Andrea parados afuera esperando para comenzar a jugar-Lindo traje Andy-la pequeña Andrea se sonrojo

-jeje Arigato Onii-chan me lo compro hoy en la tarde-Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada angelical a Kanda, mientras Nancy seguía viendo su traje y sonriendo por feliz que estaba su hermanita

-¿Andy de verdad te justa el negro?-

-Bueno Onii-chan dijo que se me veía bien-dijo mientras daba vueltas y contemplando su pequeño traje con una blusa de mangas cortas, una torerita que hace conjunto con la blusita, un pantalón entubado con adornos brillantes en la parte de enfrente, unos zapatos de tacón pequeño para hacer conjunto con el trajecito y para completar unos guantes (tipo guantes de winx de Bloom) color azules

-Vaya, vaya, vaya no pensé que Yuu-chan tuviera tan buen gusto en la moda

-Cierra el pico Paka Ugisagi ella lo eligió-

-Listo, comencemos la guerra- dijo Nancy

-¿Muy bien, como se juega?- dijo la pequeña Andrea

-A pues es muy fácil- dijo Itzel -Hay que hacer dos equipos iguales, prepararnos y atacar a los del equipo contrario-

-Suena simple- dijo Allen

-Y como hay que prepararnos- pregunto Lavi

-Con papel, hojas de papel, que tengan algo escrito preferiblemente-

-¿Muy bien, como serán los equipos?-

-Pues en casita lo hacemos primos contra primas pero como no estamos en casita serán niños contra niñas- dijo Nancy

-Muy bien, entonces empecemos-

-Siiii, pero... ¿Donde conseguimos papeles inútiles con cosas escritas?- dijo Itzel

-Yo sé donde- dijo Lavi...

Mientras en la oficina de Komui...

"Tock, tock"

-Pase- dijo Komui mientras miraba la puerta

-Komui no tienes papeles inútiles que no ocupes para una guerra de primos con nuestras Chibis aprendices-

-Si, si tengo los papeles del suelo son de hace 5 años y ya no los voy a usar te puedes llevar esos-

-OK gracias Komui-Lavi salió de la oficina con una pila como de 5000 papeles-Listo tengo papeles inútiles-

-Sí ahora empecemos a jugar-

-Pero y aun no entiendo cómo se juega-dijo Chibi-Andrea mientras tomaba la mano de Kanda

-No te preocupes ya te enseñaremos, haremos los equipos de niñas y niños-

-Pero yo quiero con mi Onii-chan *.*-

-Pero no se puede-

-Ándale Nancy *.*-

-No-

-Por favor *.*-

-No-

-De acuerdo- Andrea se soltó de la mano de Kanda y fue con su prima y hermana

-Muy bien , prepárense, no olviden elegir un tesoro y esconderlo- les grito Nancy corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaban ellos

-Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Lavi

-Prepararnos, se acerca una guerra- dijo Allen en tono sombrío

-Jajajajaja Allen se lo toma muy enserio- dijo Lavi entono burlón

-No es eso, sino que escuche a Nancy-san hablar sore eso y menciono masacre y golpes así que...-

-Ya entendimos, es algo muy serio, tal vez se trate de un debate o algo así- dijo Lavi -para los niños e esa edad es probable que eso les sea muy difícil de hacer, tales es algo así como deletrear palabras o escribirlas-

-Suena lógico ¿Qué dices Kanda?-

-Digo que es una estupidez-

-Bueno el amargado olvido venir a la guerra- dijo Allen en tono sarcástico

-No no vino-dijo Kanda saliendo del cuarto

-Yuu, van vamos a jugar con las niñas, o harás que tu Onee-chan se ponga triste

Kanda se detuvo es seco y como si fuera robot regreso

-Solo lo ago. para que no hacerla sentir mal así d pequeña-

-Aaa, Yuu, tiene sentimientos-

-Cállate-

-¡Onii-chan!-todos se detuvieron al ver a Chibi-Andrea entrar al cuarto-

-Mande-

-Tú esfera negra está sonando-

-¿Sanguen?-

-Si tu esfera negra- Kanda tomo su golem

-Oye Yuu-

-¿Qué quieres Daysha?-

-Tiedoll pregunta que cuando vienes a festejar su cumpleaños-

-Dile que se m...-no termino la conversación notando que su Chibi-Aprendiz seguía en el cuarto-Que no iré con un coño-

-¿Onii-chan que es coño?-

-Nada olvidalo-

-¿Onii-chan, por que no mi dices?-

-Sí, Yuu dile a tú hermana el "lindo" vocabulario que tienes-

-¿Onii-chan... por que niño parche y niño habas dicen que tienes "lindo" vocabulario?-

-Niño habas, oye solo Kanda me dice Moyashi y aun no me gusta pero niño habas ¡No te ases!-

-Paka Moyashi cierra tu pico de M...-Kanda se mordía los labios para no decir lo que quería enfrente de su Chibi-Aprendiz

-¡Buh!-Chibi-Andy se miro a Allen con cara de gato con botas-¡NANCY NIÑO HBAS ME GRITO!-

-Niño, bonito no le grites a mi hermanita, vas a ver en la guerra les vamos a ganar-

-Pero Nancy-san-

-Nada van a perder-

-Pero...-

-Nada van a perder-Nancy se dirigió a su cuarto mientras preparaban sus municiones para atacar a los chicos-¡Listas apunten fuego!-grito mientras los bombardeaban con bolas de papel

-¡Maldita sea!- grito Kanda viendo las bolas de papel

-¡Demonios!- gritaron Lavi y Allen mientras varias bolas de papel los golpeaban en la cara mientras Nancy hacia un truco típico de gimnasia para esquivarlas las bolas mientras buscaba el tesoro de los chicos -¿Cual será su tesoro?- dijo ella escondiéndose debajo de una mesa

-#Rayos no escogimos tesoro...#-pensó Allen preocupado de que los descalificaran por trampa

-Adonde, adonde, adonde estará...-Nancy seguía buscando el inexistente tesoro mientras Itzel y Andy seguían aventándole bolas de papel a los chicos quienes por fin se recuperaron y comenzaron a contra atacar

-¡RETIRADA!-grito Itzel mientras entraba al cuarto para que Nancy pudiera salir y saliendo tras ella, y volviendo a su "cuartel"(el otro cuarto)

-Rápido necesitamos una estarteggia-

-¡Teno un plan!-dijo la chibi Andy mientras saltaba feliz-un dreen –

-Dreen?-

-si un dreen-

-no querrás decir un ren?-

-si eso...-

Mientras con los chicos...

-Vamos dejémonos de peleas entre nosotros, debemos escoger un tesoro y esconderlo-anuncio Allen

-Sí pero... ¿Cuál?-dijo Lavi

-No lo sé, algo de valor para los 3-

-El golem de Yuu-

-¿Por qué el mío?-

-No lo sé solo es tuyo-

-De acuerdo-todos tomaron el golem del exorcista y lo escondieron en el lugar en el que jamás se les ocurriría buscar

-¿Seguro ahí no lo encontraran?-

-Si estoy seguro-

Mientras con las niñas...

-Bueno, capturemos un rehén, que nos diga dónde está su tesoro-

-Ooooo ya se ya se, al niño habas-

-No niño bonito no-

-Bueno niño pirata-

-No maestro pirata no-

-A mi Onii-chan?-

-Creo que prefiero al niño habas-

-Bueno que sea niño bonito-

-ben, y ¿cómo lo vaos a atapar?-

-¡Ya se! Miren pimergo...-las tres pequeñas se unieron en circulo y comenzaron a elaborar una estrategia de captura

Y con los chicos...

-ellas no han vuelto ¿creen que deberíamos ir?-comento Lavi asomándose por la rendija de la puerta

-No lo sé...-Allen también se asomaba con desconfianza

-TSK, esto son tonterías...-

-Vamos Yuu, no seas amargado, es solo un juego...-

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES YUU!-

-está bien está bien...-Lavi volvió a mirar por la rendija-aun nada, creo que nos toca ir...-

-bien... vamos...-dijo Allen armándose al igual que Lavi con varias bolitas de papel

- TSK ni de coña pienso ir-

-cuida tu lenguaje pakanda que las niñas pueden estar cerca-Le regaño Allen, Kanda abrió la boca para empezar a pelear cuando Lavi decidió intervenir

-mejor quédate cuidando el "tesoro"- dijo antes de salir jalando a Allen

Y en el otro cuarto...

-Ya salielon, ya seben que haced-susurro una chibi mientras abría la puerta y las tres salían del cuarto…

-Ahora-las tres pequeñas se lanzaron hacia Allen atrapándolo de la cabeza, y jalando hacia dentro de su "cuartel" obteniendo un Lavi sorprendido y un Kanda celoso igual que Lavi

-Oigan que están...?-

-Listo tenemos nuestro dreen-

-Dreen? ¿Te refieres a rehén?-

-Si niño bonito eres nuestro ren-

-Pero ¿porque yo?-

-Por que así lo quisimos y te callas niño habas-grito una Andres muy enojada con Allen

-Por que tanta furia con migo Andy-san?-

-No lo sé tú dime niño habas, niño lindo de mi hermana-

-¬¬ ya sé porque-

-Entonces no hables-Andrea le puso cinta adhesiva en la boca para evitar que hablara justo cuando Nancy lo amarraba a una silla

-#O-O Soy ren de 3 niñas que no llegan ni a los 8 años#-pensó Allen casi en estado de shock

-Ben y ¿ahoda qué?-

-pues... ammm... no se...-

-¡Ya se! espedamos a que vengan por el, y cuando estén aquí vaos pod su tesodo-

-sii!- -pero como vamos a sabed cual es su tesodro?-

-¿Y si lo toltugamos pada que nos diga?-

-siiiii!-

-#GULP, creo que ahora estoy en problemas...#-pensó Allen al ver a las tres niñas acercarse a él con sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno, sin saber que estaba a punto de sufrir una tortura que jamás se hubiera imaginado...

-¡A EL!-

Y con un Kanda y Lavi también en shock...

-ellas... ellas acaban de...-

-aja...-

-y lo llevaron a...-

-aja...-

-y querrán que nosotros...-

-aja...- Lavi y Kanda se miraron el primero con una cara de "no acabo de creerlo" y el segundo con una de "como no lo vimos venir de ellas..."

-Creo que si vamos por ellas nos harán lo mismo-

-Sip-

-Nooo, por favor, ya basta jejejejejeje deténganse jeje ya basta-se escuchaban los gritos de "dolor" de Allen

-Pues parece que el Moyashi lo disfruta-

-Vamos las cosquillas siempre han sacado la verdad-

-¿Donde está su tesoro?-

-jeje no les diré jejejejejejejejejejejeje-

-Anda niño bonito dinos-

-No les diré jajajajajajajajaja-dijo Allen apenas conteniendo la risa

-Más fuete-grito Andrea que parecía ser la dueña de las 3 Como lo dijo paso y le hicieron cosquillas más fuerte cuando lo notaron, Allen estaba en el piso retorciéndose de las cosquillas

-¿Nos lo dirás ahora?-

-Nop-

-Más duro-

-¿Y ya nos dirás?-

-nop-

-Niño bonito ya dinos-

-No quiero-

La tortura duro otros cinco minutos en que las niñas se cansaron y Allen siguió sin confesar nada

-¬_¬ Muuu ben-las tres niñas miraron a Allen fijamente

-Descancemo un mometo y luego pasamo a la etapa do de la toltuga!-

-Etapa 2?-Allen trago saliva

-ti la epata doo!Muajaja-le contesto Andy mientras Itzel le volvía a poner cinta canela

-#Dios... ¿en que familia fueron criadas estas tres?#-

Y con Lavi y Kanda...

-mmmmm las risas cesaron...-

-si... ¿que planearan ahora?-

-no lo sé pero no me da buena espina...-

-Si lo sé Yuu, a mí tampoco-

-Deja de llamarme así o te...-Antes de poder decir otra cosa se escucho un grito que atravesó la puerta de su "Cuartel"

-Onii-chan tengo que ir al baño-

-...Esta bien vamos- -Nancy espera hasta que regresa para la tortura 2-

-Si Andy-

Mientras...

-#Me pregunto en que familia fueron criadas las sanguíneas. Siempre tienen un as bajo la manga si no es Y es X#- pensó Allen mientras era terriblemente torturado por su aprendiz y la prima de su aprendiz cuando por fin terminaron ambas niñas se fueron a sentar, Allen le hecho una mirada al cuarto. De alguna forma las tres pequeñas habían movido la cama a un rincón, dejando bastante espacio en el cuarto, en medio de él, había una improvisada mesita hecha con cajas y una tabla grande, en medio de la cual había varias botanas que ve a saber de dónde sacaron, el par de chibis se sentaron en la mesita

-Beno mientras viene Andy pala empezad con la tordtura 2... ¿Nosotlas que hacemos?-

-No lo sé...- En esos momentos un aire frio recorrió la habitación -Brrr ¿y si hacemos una fogata?-

-Tiiii- Allen salto en su silla, ese par estaban tanto o más locas que sus versiones grandes... -Mila creo que niñio bonito quede decidnos algo...-

-¿Que paso niño habas?-pregunto la pequeña Itzel quitándole la cinta canela -¿Nos vas a decir cuál es su tesodo?-

-¿Están locas? ¡No pueden hacer una fogata aquí dentro!-las regaño Allen

-Aahh era eso...-dijo chibi Itzel decepcionada y volvió a taparle la boca a Allen -¿Ahola si como hacemos la fogata?-

-Con la silla del niño habas-dijo Andrea apenas entrando en la habitación

-¿Pero en donde se va a sentar?-

-En el piso, los drenes no tienen comodidad-

-Sipi gran idea-

-Ahora al piso y ágamos la gofata que teno fio-dijo Chibi Andy mientras frotaba sus manos en sus bracitos haciendo que Allen se compadeciera de ella y volvió a brincar en su silla

-Mande niño bonito- señalo su saco que estaba en un rincón de la habitación -¿Quieres dárselo a Andy para que no tenga frio?-Allen negó con la cabeza, y las señalo a las 3

-¿Para las 3?- Dijo Andy sorprendida mientras Allen asentía con la cabeza

-Bueno-las tres pequeñas se taparon con el saco mientras planeaban su maléfica tortura

-Chantaje-grito Andy -Estrellita muestre mis recuerdos que se conectaron contigo-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-No teno idea- Lía le mostro a Andrea los recuerdos de una Chibi Nancy -Si las quieres dinos donde está su tesodo- Allen negó con la cabeza -Estellita muestdade las demas-dijo Andy con tono malévolo. Los recuerdos comenzaron a cambiar y a volverse los de la Nancy mayor

-¡Mira, esa se padece a ti Nancy!-comento la chibi Itzel

-Si es cielto, pedo no puedo ser yo...-comento Nancy viendo la imagen que reflejaba la estrella-ella es mucho más grande...-

-¿No sela el futudo?-

-No creo, por que el niñio habas es de la misma edad que ella...-

-Mmmm entonces... ¿quien es?-

-No sé... mejod veamos lo que pasa...-

-#Vaya, parece que aun manejan sus inocencias...#-Allen miraba a Lía interesado, cuando reconoció la imagen, hacia poco más de un día que aquello había sucedido...el y Nancy estaban en el hospital, estaban hablando y estaban a punto de...

Y con Kanda y Lavi...

-Crees que debamos ir por Allen Yuu-chan-

-TSK, no me interesa la vida del Moyashi si lo quieren matar que lo maten-

-Yuu-chan no seas tan malo-

-Soy realista-

-Bueno, son las...¡9:00 pm! Iré por Itzy-chan para cenar de una vez-

-Si iré por Andrea se vaya a desmayar del sueño-

-Es capaz, y aaah es tan tierna de chiquita pero no tanto como mi Itzy-chan-

Mientras...

-Waa- dio Chibi-Andy- Tengo sueño-

-Andy no te duermas-

-Pero Nancy tengo sueño-

-Pero es muy temprano-

-Itzel son las 9 teno sueño-en ese momento iban entrando Kanda y Lavi

-Estrellita duérmete teno sueño-Lía obedeció y dejo de mostrar las imágenes cuando Andy miro a Kanda -Onii-chan tengo sueño- se aproximo a el mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Ven Itzy-chan es muy tarde hora de ir a la cama-

-NOO-la pequeña negó rotundamente con la cabeza-¡AYED TE DEJE GANAR PELO HOY NO!-

-Vamos Itzi-chan no repeles, vámonos a que te duermas-

-¡No, no y no, no teno sueño!-

-¿Cómo es posible si ya son las 9 de la noche?-

-¿Tan tarde? Pero nadie ha ganado aun...-

-Y si lo platicamos mientras cenamos-

-Mmmm eta ben... es un pidos...-

-Bien, vamos...-Lavi tomo de la mano a su chibi aprendiz y caminaron hacia afuera del cuarto

-Itzi...-La pequeña Nancy los detuvo-¿puedo id con ustedes? yo también teno hamble-

-¿Puede Maestro pirata?-

-Está bien...-

-Wii-la otra pequeña tomo la mano de su prima y se fue con ella al comedor, Allen comenzó a saltar en la silla, intento gritar, pero aun tenia la cinta en su boca, por lo que nadie lo escucho

-#T-T Se olvidaron de mi T-T esto no puede estar peor...#-en ese momento el estomago de Allen rugió recordándole que tenía hambre-#o tal vez si...#-

-Niño bonito no juegos vamos a cenar... ara pero estas amarrado-chibi Nancy se dirigió a Allen soltándolo de la silla

-Gracias Nancy-san-

-De nada niño bonito- Los 6 exorcistas se dirigieron al comedor mientras discutían lo que iba a pasar con la guerra de primos, mientras que chibi Andrea le estaba campaneando tanto la cabeza que ni presto atención a lo que decían los otros 4 exorcistas

-Onii-chan ya me quiero dormir- Kanda cargo a su aprendiz

-Vente, vámonos a dormir-al levantarse Andrea se acomodo en sus brazos para poder dormir

-#Andy-chan se duerme muy rápido...ojala Itzy-chan igual#-

-Maestro pirata, quiero ir al baño, ¿Donde esta?-

-Mejor te llevo- -Pero yo puedo ir sola- -Pero te llevo a los baños-

-A bueno eso es difedente-

-jeje ceso parece, bno vamos-

-Sip- Lavi y su aprendiz se separaron de los demas y se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario

-¿Y cuál era su tesodo maestrlo pirata?-

-Pues...-

-¿Sii?-

-Muy lista pero no te lo voy a decir tan fácil-

-¿Eh? Ahhh edes malo...-

-Jaja, solo un poco-

-No un poco no, un mucho-

-Jaja está bien...-

Y con los demas...

-¿Que van a querer de cenar niñas?-pregunto Jerry a las chibis

-Jedy solo quedo yo-dijo Nancy señalándose

-Bien ¿Que vas a querer bella Nancy-chibi?-

-Jeju yo quiero algo liviano un plato de cereal Onegai-

-Sip, como tu digas-

-Arigato-dijo mientras le daban a Nancy su cereal Allen pensó lo que iba a cenar

-Y tu Allen que quieres-

-A mi dame lo que más me gusta Jerry-san- Jerry se puso a preparar una orden como para todo un ejercito

-Aquí tienes-

-Arigato-

Cuando todos acabaron de pedir se fueron a sentar a comer, las dos chibis sin dejar de discutir sobre la guerra de primos

-¿Y si lo dejamos en empate?-pregunto Allen

-NO, no hay empate...-dijo la chibi Nancy

-Pego si quielen pueden rendilse y darnos su tesodo- dijo chibi Itzel llegando con Lavi en esos momentos

-TSK Ni de coññ...-Allen y Lavi le taparon la boca a Kanda antes de que este terminara la frase, el exorcista estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando una vocesita le recordó por que no debía acabar la frase

-¿Ni de que Onni-chan?-

-Ni de... ni de... ni de broma...-

-Pelo no habías empezado con "coññ"-

-No... No es cierto-

-Si es cielto yo ti oí-

-Q-que es verdad ni de broma les diremos-

-Pelo tu dijiste algo con "coññ"-

-Que no-

-Pelo yo te oí-

-Ya es hora de dormir-Kanda jalo a Chibi-Andrea para sacarle el tema de la mente

-Pero no teno...waa... sueño-Chibi-Andrea se desmayo a medio camino

-¿Que rayos...?-Kanda sintió el peso que acababa de caer cuando lo noto bien Andrea estaba durmiendo en el piso -Ufff ni modo- Kanda cargo a Andrea y la llevo a su cuarto Allen y Lavi, al ver la escena voltearon esperanzados de que sus chibi aprendices hicieran lo mismo pronto, pero ambas niñas platicaban alegremente y no mostraban ni pisca de sueño

-Entonces... ¿No nos dirán cual es su tesoro?-

-Siguen con eso-

-Sip, no hay empates en las guerras de primos...-

-¿Y si lo dejamos en un tiempo fuera hasta mañana?-

-¿Polque? si podemos terminar hoy-

-No, no podemos ya es muy tarde-

-No es tan talde apenas son las 10 de la noche-

-Las niñas buenas se duermen a esa hora-

-¿Y si no quiero sed niña buena?-

-Nancy-san tú eres niña buena y te duermes temprano-

-Mi no ser niña buena-

-Sí, si lo eres-

-Mi ser un vampiro-

-No Nancy-san, no lo eres-

-Sí, si lo soy mira- Chibi-Nancy mostro sus colmillitos -Kkkyyy-

-No, Nancy-san a la cama-

-Mmmhhh-Chibi-Nancy hizo puchero -Mo Ok-

-Bueno Itzy-chan tu también eres niña buena a la cama-

-Sí pero yo no soy niña buena soy niña mala-

-No importa a la cama-

-Pero no quiero dormir-

-Si si quieres vente-Lavi tomo a Itzel de la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto para que se durmiera-

-No, no quiero...-la pequeña se resistía

-Vamos Itzi-chan hoy te paraste muy temprano-Lavi acostó a la chibi en su cama-y seguramente ahora te empieces a sentir cansada...-

-Noo...-dijo la pequeña, pero ya no tan convencida como antes

-Claro que si... y tus ojitos deben empezar a pesar...-ella se froto los ojos con un bostezo y siguió negando con la cabeza -Y ahora debes de querer oír una historia…

-Bueno eso sí...-

-Muy bien, empecemos...-

-¡Ezpeda!-

-¿Qué sucede Itzy-chan?-

-Ño me he bañiado-

-Muy bien, vamos, te llevare para que te bañes-

Mientras con Allen...

-Listo, vete a dormir-

-Pedo me siento sucia-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-¿Me bañáis?- Allen se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta

-Etto... ¿Y si mejor buscamos a alguien para que te ayude?-

-¿Y por que no te bañias con migo?-

-Por que los niños no pueden ver a las niñas cuando se bañan-

-Pero mis papis se bañan juntos-

-Pero ellos ya se casaron-

-Pedo tu y yo somos novios-

-Pero hay que estar casados y... también... tienes que ser más grande-

-Niño bonito-

-Mande-

-¿Te casas con migo?-

-Cuando crezcas-

-Siiii- Allen y Chibi-Nancy salieron de la habitación en busca de Lenalee

-¡Lenalee!- le grito Allen

-¿Mh? ¿Que sucede Allen-kun?-

-Tengo un pequeño problema-

-¿Qué es Allen-kun?-

-¿Podrías bañar a Nancy-san?-

-Claro- dijo Lenalee tomando de la mano a Nancy

-¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Lenalee, mucho gusto-

-Mucho guto soy Nancy- Lenalee la llevo a los baños

Mientras con Lavi...

-¿Donde está Lenalee?- decía Lavi cuando por ahí pasaba Allen

-¿Que sucede Lavi?- le pregunto

-¿Has visto a Lenalee?-

-Sí, está bañando a Nancy-san ¿Por qué?-

-Quería que me ayudara a bañar a Itzi-chan -

-Se fueron hace rato, si quieres te acompaño-

-Sí, gracias- Lavi cargo a Itzel y junto con Allen corrieron en dirección a los baños -¡Lenalee!- grito Lavi al ver que apenas se metían al baño

-Hola Lavi-chan ¿Que paso?-

-¿Podrías ayudarme a bañar a Itzi-chan?-

-Claro- Lenalee tomo a Itzel también de la mano

-Gracias Lenalee-

-De nada- se metieron los tres al baño

Lavi y Allen se encaminaron a los cuartos cuando Lavi le pregunto a Allen

-¿Que te dijo Nancy-chan para que la bañaras Allen?-

-¿Para que quieres saber?-

-Para archivar cosas, anda dime-

-Me dijo que se sentía sucia y que se que quería que la bañara, le dije que no y le explique porque...- cuando Allen acabo de contar Lavi comenzó a reírse burlonamente

-¡Como se ve que le gustas a Nancy-chan! Jajajajajajajajajajaja-

-Bien pequeñas, es hora de bañarnos...-Lenalee miro a las dos niñas que la miraron con carita inocente

-Oye... Si el niño rojo es mi maestro pirata y el niño habas el niño bonito de Nancy... ¿tú que eres de nosotras?-

-#o_o ¿Niño rojo? ¿Maestro pirata? ese debe de ser Lavi#-una risita se le escapo a la exorcista, -# ¿niño habas? eso es cosa de Kanda seguro... aunque niño bonito ¬_¬U#-la risa de la peliverde se congelo en su cara al pensar en que la pequeña que tenía enfrente pensara así de Allen.

-Oye... haznos caso...-la pequeña Nancy saco a Lenalee de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? a si... pues soy su... soy su...-

-¿Sí?-

-¡Soy su niñera!-dijo Lenalee sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas palabras -¿Nuestra niñera?-

-Aja...-

-# ¿No se supone que se le hacen travesuras a las niñeras?#-pensó chibi-Itzel recordando una historia que le parecía haber leído alguna vez...

-# ¿No las niñeras son malvadas?#-recordó atemorizada chibi-Nancy al recordar a una niñera pelirroja de playera verde que molestaba a un niño de gorra rosa

-#Entonces... ¡A HACERLE TRAVESURAS!#-concluyeron las dos pequeñas al unisonó, y les basto una mirada para ponerse de acuerdo para decidir las torturas a la que sería torturada la desafortunada "niñera"

-Niñas...-Lenalee que no tenía suficiente experiencia con ellas, por lo que no reconoció la mirada que Lavi, Allen o Kanda hubieran identificado de inmediato como "¡PELIGRO!"

-¿Si?-

-Vengan vamos a bañarnos...-

-Si "niñera"- dijeron con un peligroso tono las dos niñas

Al momento en el que Lenalee abrió la llave las 2 niñas empezaron a agarrar una botella de shampoo, mientras la otra agarraba una cubeta lista para mojar a Lenalee en cualquier momento. Lenalee metió la mano al agua

-Bien, esta caliente...-de volteo a ver a las niñas, las cuales ya tenían sus armas listas-... ¿Qué pretenden con ese shampoo y esa cubeta? -

-Nada, solo vamos a jugar-

-"Glup" B-bu-bueno- el tono de voz de Lenalee era tembloroso y de miedo

-Bien ¿Nos bañiamos?-

-C-cl-claro- Lenalee les quito la ropa a las pequeñas mientras ellas le jalaban el pelo, o le aventaban shampoo a los ojos- ¡Ahy! ¡niñas eso arde!- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos quitándose el shampoo

-Peldon Lenalee...-dijeron las chibis con cara de Gato con botas

-Está bien...-Lenalee acerco a las niñas a la tina, que era bastante amplia, y podía llegar a servir de piscinita a las dos niñas-ahora a bañarse...-

-Siii-las dos pequeñas se aventaron salpicando todo el cuarto y más precisamente a Lenalee, que quedo igual, de mojada que las dos niñas

-Jajaja-

-¡Esto no es gracioso!-

Y con los chicos...

-¿Crees que las niñas estarán bien con Lenalee?-pregunto Allen preocupado-sabes que con sus versiones mas grandes no se llevan bien...-

-Cierto... pero creo que estarán bien-dijo Lavi tras analizarlo por unos segundos-creo que por la que tendríamos que preocuparnos es por Lenalee...-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Conoces a Nancy-san y a Itzi-chan... y hemos visto lo que son capaces de hacer incluso a esta edad... ¿crees que se lo dejen fácil a Lenalee?-

-Glup... tal vez no debimos haberlas dejado con ella…-

-No creo que la cosa se ponga tan mal... mientras Lenalee no les diga que es su niñera o algo así...-

-Si es cierto...-

-¡Niñas ya hablo enserio! Compórtense-

-Pedo, no nos gusta, además somos niñas malas no niñas buenas-

-Si eso ya lo note-

-La niñera es grosera-

-Si Itzel es grosera-

-Vamos a torturarla...-

-Kkkyyy- Nancy volvió a mostrar sus colmillitos- Mi ser vampiro Kkkyyy-

-No lo dudo-

-Kkkyyy- Nancy se lanzó a Lenalee mordiéndola en el cuello

-Kyyyyaaaa- Lenalee trato de quitarse a las niñas de enzima- Quítate de enzima- Nancy dejo el cuello de Lenalee

-Sabes rica ¿Sabes?-

-¿A?- la expresión de Lenalee se puso azul al notar que un chorrito de sangre corría por su cuello-Kyyyyaaaa-

-Niñera no grites SHH-

-No me callen-

-SHH- las 2 pequeñas le pusieron masquin en la boca

-Entonces ¿que hacemos con ella?-pregunto la pequeña Itzel

-¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Podemos!-la pequeña Nancy comenzó a dar saltitos

-La puedes morder... Pero no mucho polque tampoco quedemos mátala-

-Aahh :( mi querer comérsele, sabe dicho-

-No pog que mi maestro pirata y el niño habas...-

-Niño bonito...-

-El... se enojarían con nosotlas...-

-Bueno... X P-Nancy miro a Lenalee y le saco la lengua

-#Voy a matar a Allen y a Lavi!#-pensó Lenalee, al ver la cara de chibis-Noé del par de primas

-¿Nos quieres matad?- pregunto chibi-Nancy al ver un pequeño brillo conocido en los ojos de Lenalee

-Claro que no- dijo en tono enojada

-Entonces polque en tus ojitos se ve un billito así de "ñaca ñaca ñaca"- dijo chibi-Itzel en tono malévolo

-Yo no tengo nada en mis ojos-

-Tienes jabón- dijo chibi-Nancy aventándole un poco de shampoo y agua a la cara

-¡No agás eso! ¡Arde!-

-Ya lo sepo, ¿Polque clees que lo hice?-

-¬_¬ ¡Ya niñas déjenme ir! ¡Esto no es gracioso!-

-¡Para nosotras si!-

-Y ahora vamos a jugar "niñera"-dijeron las dos chibis con un tono que no auguraba nada bueno

-Glup... ¿que planean?..-

-Jiji ya lo veras...-

30 minutos después...

-Oye Allen ¿no crees que ya se tardaron?-

-Si... ¿y si vamos a ver?-

-Bueno...- ambos exorcistas se acercaron al baño, bajo la puerta había mucha agua tirada... preocupados ambos exorcistas abrieron rápidamente la muerta, sin saber que esperar, pero definitivamente no lo que encontraron... las dos pequeñas jugaban ya limpias y bañadas sentadas en la única esquina seca del baño, había agua y jabón hasta en las paredes, y Lenalee se encontraba recargada contra la pared, empapada, despeinda y en posición fetal

-Etto... O-O!-los dos chicos se encontraron sin palabras-¿que paso aquí?-

-La niñeda quiso jugad-

-Y nosotas jugamos ¿Qué tiene de mado?-

-Lenalee ¿Les dijiste que eras su niñera?-

-Me preguntaron que era de ellas y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-

-¬¬#-

-¿Por que me miran así?-

-Es un milagro que no te mataran- dijo Allen al notar los pequeños agujeritos en el cuello de Lenalee

-¿Te mordió Nancy-san verdad?-

-¡Se me lanzo como un vampiro!-

-Yo ti dije que mi ser vampiro- dijo la inocente chibi-Nancy con ojitos lagrimosos -¿Poique mi acusas?-

-¡Por que son niñas malas!- las dos niñas comenzaron a sollozar

-Pedo...pedo...- dijeron a punto de llanto -¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- terminaron las niñas provocando que la única esquina del baño quedara empapada también

-Ya, ya no lloren- dijo Allen acercándose para cargar a su aprendiz -Gracias por bañar a Nancy-san Lenalee-

-También por bañar a Itzi-chan- dijo Lavi haciendo lo mismo que Allen -Buenas noches- dijeron los dos chicos antes de salir del baño, cuando cada uno llego a su cuarto sentaron a las pequeñas en la cama -Nancy-san no te muevas de aquí, me voy a dar un baño, mientras duérmete-

-Sipi ^^- dijo chibi-Nancy sentadita en la cama Mientras con Lavi...

-Itzi-chan... tengo que ir a ver a Komui y al panda...-

-¿¡Hay un osito panda aquí!-pregunto la pequeña ilusionada

-Jeje... no exactamente... es mi abuelo...-

-¿Y por que le dices Panda?-

-Por que... no se... se pinta como panda...-

-Aaa... ¿y por que se pinta si es hombre?-

-etto... Luego te cuento vale...#mejor pienso en una buena respuesta para ella# ¿puedo confiar en que te duermas tu sola?-

-Aja...-

-Es en serio Itzi-chan, ¿me prometes que cuando yo regrese ya vas a estar dormida?-

-¿Cuánto te vas a tardar?-

-Pues... creo que como una o dos horas... ¿Estarás bien?-

-Sipi, plometo que cuando tu vuelvas de ver a Komui y a tu abuelo panda que se pinta, yo ya voy a estal acostada y dolmida...-

-Muy bien confio en ti Itzi-chan-

-Si maestgo pilata ^-^- la pequeña miro a Lavi con carita de niña buena y sonrió -bien, Buenas noches Itzi-chan-

-Buenas noches maestlo pirata-Itzel se sentó en la cama y observo a Lavi irse, un par de minutos después saco su inocencia y la observo fijamente-#prometi que estaría aquí cuando el volviera... no que lo estaría todo el tiempo#-pensó con una sonrisa la pequeña

Y con Nancy...

Nancy se encontraba acostada en la cama

-#Muchios sebundos más 1...listo, me puedo ir#- Allen seguia bañándose sin escuchar nada afuera

-Ahoda... ¿Cómo le hago?- Nancy miro a su alrededor, se bajo de la cama y abrió un cajón -¿Payedas?... ¡Ya sepo!- Nancy saco unas cuantas y las amontono debajo de las cobijas formando un mini cuerpito parecido al suyo -Listo pefecto- se bajo de la cama de nuevo y se aproximo a la puerta -No alcanzo la pelota para abid la peta- rodeo el cuarto con los ojos y encontró una pequeña valija -Wii- la arrimo a la puerta y salió victoriosa, cerró la puerta con cuidado para que su maestro no la escuchara

* * *

**Miranda Lotto:¿Y ahora? Que hacemos nosotros aquí**

**Krory: no lo se… creo que nos toca contestar los Reviws..**

**Miranda: y por que nosotros?**

**D: por que Itzel, Nancy y Andy siguen chibis y Lavi, Allen y Kanda evitan que causen destrosos…**

**S: asi que ustedes contesten..**

**I: a menos que prefieran ir a cuidarlas…**

**(se oyen voces atras)**

**Lavi: NO BAJATE DE HAY!**

**Allen: ESO NO ES PARA JUGAR**

**Kanda: PARA! TE VAS A LASTIMAR…**

**Chibis: WIIII ¡QUE DIVERTIDO!**

**Miranda: Etto.. ¿a quienes hay que contestar?**

**Krory: empecemos con **_**Miranda Kliese**_

**Miranda:¡Mi tocaya! Jeje, no te preocupes Lavi y Kanda atinaran… algún dia**

**Krory: y Rox por favor… no dañes a Miranda, las autoras juran que cumplirán tus demandas, solo tenles un poco de paciencia, porque no llevan escrito lo mismo que actualizado..**

**Miranda: **_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_

**Krory: No te preocupes, probablemente halla un Nancy VS Lenalee cuando Nancy vuelva a crecer..**

**Lenalee(subiendoce al escenario): Y NO ME VA A GANAR**

**Chibi-Nancy(saliendo de la nada): Niñera….. ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?**

**Lenalee(con la cara azul):Etto… ammm yo…. ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**Chibi-Nancy: por que tengo hambre… (se lanza contra Lenalee que sale corriendo)**

**Miranda: … y yo que crei que el vamiro era Krory…**

**Krory: No me llames vampiro… (mira a Nancy que habia alcanzado a Lenalee) Aunque creo que ya nadie lo hara después de verla a ella….**

**Miranda: bueno volviendo al Review.. Las relaciones Lavi/Itzel y Kanda/Andrea puede que todavia tarden un rato por que Itzel es mas timida que Nancy y Kanda mas reservado que Allen**

**Krory:** _**makuya-love**_

**Miranda: ¿En serio te contaron la misma historia? Guau.. puede que si sea el mismo.. que pequeño es el mundo. **_**X-Miki-X**_

**Krory: Pues.. Kanda y Lavi se van a tardar un poco mas… y para que se animen a decirles algo a Itzel y Andrea va a ser algo mas complicado y un tanto incomodo probablemente….**

**Miranda:Bueno creo que eso es….. ¿Oye Krory no hueles humo?**

**Krory: es cierto pero ¿de donde…..**

**Chibi-Itzel: Wiiiiiii FOGATA**

**Lavi: Itzi-chan! Como encendite eso?**

**Chibi-Andy: que importa… VAMOS A ECHARLE COSAS**

**Kanda: No esperen…**

**Allen: Nancy-san! Suelta a Lenalee! ya lograste que se desmayara!**

**Krory y Miranda: Etto… mejor vamos al adelanto del próximo cap**

Capitulo 22: "Anti-chibi-Exorcistas"

-¿Porque son asi de malos?- dijo Nancy con ya varias lágrimas corriendo por su carita

-Bubu buubu... (Snif, snif)...¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- soltaron las niñas mientras salían corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la cafetería

-¡No, esperen! ¡Vuelvan aquí!- dijeron Kanda, Allen y Lavi corriendo de tras de las pequeñas

-¡ONII-CHAN ES MALO! ¡ONII-CHAN ES EL MÁS CRUEL DE LOS CRUELES QUE CRUELEAN AL MUNDO!-

-¡SI LO QUE DIJO ANDY PARA NIÑO BONITO!-

-¡Y PARA MESTRO PIRATA!-

x-x-x-x-x-x

-Pues, si no quieden jugad con nosotas y que seamos buenas... ¡SEAMOS NIÑIAS MALAS!-

-¡Siii! ¡A HACED TRAVESURAS DE VERDAD!-

**Miranda: Las esperamos en el próximo cap**

**Krory: No olviden dejarnos un Review**

**Ambos: SAYO!**


	23. Cap 22: AntichibiExorcistas

**Komui: Ya saben… esto lo escribe un trio de locas por simple diversión, y solo unos pocos personajes les pertenecen..**

* * *

Capitulo 22: "Anti-chibi-Exorcistas"

Por los pasillos de la orden oscura dos pequeñas siluetas corrían por los pasillos intentando no llamar la atención, ambas iban tomadas de la mano y sin saber muy bien como sabían por dónde ir, las dos tenían muy claro cuál era el objetivo de su siguiente travesura, después de algunos momentos ambas llegaron a su objetivo, una puerta con la inscripción "Cuarto de Lenalee".

-Jiji ¿Lista para el plan "arregla mi cabello"?-

-Siii esa niñera nos las va a pagar...-

Las niñas entraron al cuarto tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido

-¿Donde estará el bañio?-

-No sé, hay que buscar- tocando paredes y piso comenzaron a buscar cualquier puerta

-Aquí ta´- dijo Itzel abriendo con cuidado una puerta

-Genial- las dos niñas se metieron en el cuarto y cerraron la puerta

-¿Anone etada el botoncito de la luz?- pregunto Itzel

-No sé, sigue bucando-

-Amm-

-Ati ta´- dijo Nancy prendiendo la luz

-Muy bien, ahoda tenemos que ponedle de eta pintula en su champú-

-Tiiii- las niñas tomaron la botella de shampoo y la llenaron un poco de colorante vegetal color rosa mexicano

-Jajaja- rieron en susurro

-Pásame el panchu...- la más pequeña le paso el botecito, la otra niña saco un botecito de pegamento del cual hecho una pequeña cantidad

-Jiji listo... mira... usa jabón del líquido...-

-*o* ¿estas pensando lo mismo que io?-

-Jiji pásame el color dos...- la otra niña le paso un potente colorante de color verde "fastídiame la pupila" que rápidamente mesclaron con el jabón.

-Jeje y ahora el detalle final...-ambas pequeñas sacaron un par de botecitos con una etiqueta que decía "polvos pica-pica" que ve a saber de dónde sacaron. Las dos esparcieron el contenido un poco en la toalla que colgaba en la puerta del baño, otro poco en la cama, y por ultimo mezclaron lo que quedaba en los ya alterados shampoo y jabón.

-Misión cumplida, vámonos...-

En cuanto las niñas salieron del cuarto se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de Kanda estaba abierta mostrando que la pequeña Andrea estaba saliendo de este

*****Flash Back*****

Cuando Kanda se sentó en la cama a reposar Andrea abrió los ojos sintiendo como su "Onii-chan" se quedaba dormido, cuando estuvo segura de que se quedo dormido...

-Ben, ahoda... ¿Cómo sago de aquí?- La pequeña Andrea volteo por todos lados intentado ver la forma de salir- Beno, abdide la pueta- Chibi-Andrea estiro sus pequeños bracitos intentando alcanzar la perilla -Mmmm no acansho-

Volvió a mirar a sus alrededores cuando vio la bota de su maestro

- Puedo usad este banco- tomo la bota mientras se subía en ella, estirando de nuevo sus bracitos intentando alcanzar la perilla -No acansho- miro nuevamente encontrando la otra bota de su maestro -Sii- la tomo y la puso encima de la otra, abriendo la puerta -Listo abierto-

-Mmmm-

-CHIN- dijo Chibi-Andrea pensando que se había despertado Kanda -Fiiu-se volvió a la puerta -Ahoda, a empujar la pueta- chibi Andrea se dispuso a empujar la pesada puerta- Sii, soy libre-

*****Fin Del Flash Back*****

-Andy... ¿que haces?-

-Ehh a... pues yo... ¿que hacen ustedes?-

-Amm etto... je, je...-

-Pued lo mismo hago io-

-Jaja ¿vienes con nosotas?-

-¿Anone van?-

-Pues... pod ahí a ved que hacemos antes de que nuestros maestos se den cuenta de que no tamos...-

-Bueno...-

-¿Y pod que no fuedon antes pod mi?-

-Creimos que estabas dómida...-

-¬_¬ ¿Y no pudielon id a comprobad?-

-No... Pol que se supone que tabamos domidas...-

-Beno... pego temos que haced ota boma...-

-Tiiii-

-¿Pelo a quien?-

-Mm ¿Que tal a nino habas?-

-No a mi niñio bonito no... Mejod al niño dojo-

-Noo no si metan con mi maestgo pirata, si vamos a hacedle una brgoma a uno de ellios que sea al Onni-chan de Andy-

-¡No! Entonces a ninduno-

-Mmm bueno... vamos a buscad a alguien más...-

-Pedo... quien sería bueno pada la boma-

-¿El senod lentes?-

-Tiiiiiiiii, el seda bueno-

-OK, entonces vamos pod ed-

-Sipi- las 3 pequeñas se dirigieron a la oficina de Komui mientras sus maestros no despertaban-

-SHH, no hagan duido o lo vamos a despedtad-

-Sipi- las 2 pequeñas no hicieron el más mínimo ruido mientras que Andy, se metía con polvo pica-pica

-Con esto le ademos pasad un sueño feo-

-Sí, sueño feo, me guta como suena-

-Lo sé- mientras las pequeñas se acercaban a Komui para echarle el polvo pica-pica su maestros empezaron a notar su ausencia

-¡NANCY-SAN!-

-¡ITZY-CHAN!-

-¡PAKAPRENDIZ!-

-Oh, oh...-las tres pequeñas se miraron con caras de pánico al escuchar el grito de sus maestros y salieron corriendo de la oficina de Komui. Tirando todo el contenido del polvo en la cama del pobre supervisor. Las tres pequeñas corrieron hasta llegar al pasillo de sus cuartos, de los que todavía no salían sus maestros.

-Espeden, no podemos llegal todas a la vez... Van a sabed que nos fuimos juntas-

-¿Entonces?-

-Tú ve primedo Andy, a los 5 minutos que vaia Nancy, y yo al final...-les dijo la pequeña Itzel

-Sip... pero piensen en una buena escusa de pol que salieron...-les dijo la más pequeña antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto, tal y como acordaron unos momentos después Nancy fue también al suyo, y al final Itzel.

-¡Itzi-chan!-Lavi se levanto corriendo en cuanto vio a su pequeña aprendiz-¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?-

-Peldon-la chibi puso su mejor cara de niña buena-tenia sed y fui por agua...-

-Aja... y el agua...-

-#Chin...#-la pequeña se sonrojo-es que... es que... es que me peldi y nunca la encontré-

Y con Nancy...

Al entrar la pequeña a la habitación su maestro corrió hacia ella y la abrazo -¡Nancy-san!-

-Oye pareces mi papi-

-¿Donde te habías metido?-

-Puuueeesss... tenía ganas de... ¡Ir al baño!-

-Fuiste antes de dormir-

-Pero me diedon ganas otavez-

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo!-

-¿Po qué?-

-Cuando vi el bultito en la cama y que no se movía pensé que te habías asfixiado-

-Te padeces a mi papi-

-¿De acuerdo, ya se te fueron las ganas de ir?-

-Sipi-

-Muy bien, ahora si a dormir- dijo Allen mientras la cargaba

-Pelo ahola tengo shed-

-¿Tienes sed?-

-Sipi-

-Pero ya es noche para ir a tomar algo-

-Meno ta bien, ¿Entonches un bashito de abua?-

-¿De dónde saco el agua?-

-De la llavechita, ¿No se puede?-

-Si se puede pero está sucia-

-¿Tiene bichos?-

-No –

-¿Tiene tieda?-

-No-

-¿Tiene gusanitos?-

-No-

-Entonces no está sucia ^-^-

-Pero… pero... está bien- Allen dejo a su aprendiz en la cama mientras llenaba un vaso con agua de la llave -Ten-

-Gracias-

Mientras con Andrea...

-¡Pakaprendiz!-Kanda miro Andrea entre molesto y aliviado mientras la cargaba-¿adónde te habías metido?-

-Es que me dio hambe... y fui por algo de comer-

-¿Hambre? #es cierto... se durmió sin cenar# ¿y por que no me despertaste?-

-Ti intente hablar edo no ti paraste...- mintió Andy

-¿En serio?-

-Tiiii-

-Está bien anda vente a dormir- en ese momento para su mala suerte el estomaguito de Andrea gruño

-¿No que habías ido a comer?-

-Ttti pelo toavia no habia iegado cuando mi habaste...-

Kanda miro a la pequeña como decidiendo si creerle o no, la otra, lo miro con la carita más inocente que pudo.

-De acuerdo... ¿quieres que vayamos por algo para que comas?-

-Tiiii polfavod- Kanda cargo a su pequeña aprendiz y la llevo a la cocina para que Jerry le diera aunque sea un vaso de leche.

Mientras que Allen y Lavi convencían a sus aprendices de que se durmieran, por fin aproximadamente a las 12:30 las tres niñas cayeron rendidas y sus maestros pudieron intentar dormir plácidamente.

-Onii-chan, Onii-chan- dijo Andy mientras movía el rostro de Kanda

-Hmmm... ¿Mande?-

-Quiero ir al baño-

-¡¿Qué, ahora?-

-Sip-

-Está bien...- se levanto de la cama mientras cargaba a Andy -...vamos-

-Si, rápido que me gana- dijo mientras jalaba el rostro de Kanda hacía la puerta

-Sí, ya voy-

Con Lavi...

-Maestro pirata-

-¿Uhh? Mande-

-Quiero jugar-

-Pero son las 6 de la mañana-

-Pero no tengo sueño, y quiero jugar-

-Aaahhh, está bien- se sentó en la cama -¿Qué quieres jugar?-

-Timbidiche-

-¿Y eso como se juega?-

-Te enseño-

Con Allen...

-Niño bonito-

-Mande- Allen se sentó en la cama con Nancy en sus piernas

-Quiero jugar-

-Pero es muy temprano-

-Pero mi no teno sueño, y quero jugar-

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres jugar?-

-Gato-

-¿Cómo se juega?-

-Te enseño mmm- la pequeña miro a su alrededor -Necesitamos... Hojas-

-Espera un momento...-Allen saco algunas hojas que no habían utilizado el día anterior como proyectiles-Aquí están-

-Bien ahora dibujamos el gato...-

-¿Asi?-antes de que Nancy terminara de explicar Allen dibujo un gato, que mas bien eran dos círculos encimados, con dos triángulos en un intento de orejas y una línea curva simulando la cola.

-Jajajajajajaja- La pequeña Nancy estallo en carcajadas

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Jajajajajajaja no un gato de esos... jajajajajaja-

-O-oU Es que no se dibujar de otros...-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, noooo plestame el lápiz- Allen le paso a la chibi la hoja y el lápiz que habia usado, y la pequeña dibujo el gato (# )

-¿Eeehh? ¿Eso es un gato?-

-Si... a si se iama...-

- OoO ¿Y ahora?-

-Ahoda-la pequeña puso una cruz en la esquina de arriba de la izquierda-tu pones un cidculo, y gana el limedo que ponga tes juntos...-

-#Que juegos tan extraños tienen en la dimensión de Nancy-san#- dijo Allen mientras ponía un círculo en el lugar opuesto del tablerito, siguieron jugando por 5 tiradas más

-¡Gane!- dijo Chibi-Nancy dando saltitos

-¿Qué?-

-Si mida- dijo Nancy señalando los tres tachecitos ordenados

-#Ya entendí# ¿Quieres jugar o través?-

-Tiiii, eto es muy divertido- comenzaron de nuevo la jugada

5 tiradas después...

-Vovi a ganad-

-Eso no es justo, haces trampa-

-No mida- Nancy le enseño la jugada y los tachecitos acomodados

-Otra vez-

-Bien ^^-

7 tiradas después...

-Vovi a ganad-

-0.0 estoy seguro de que haces trampa-

-Nop ^^-

-De nuevo-

5 minutos después...

-Muchas yo y cedo tu- dijo Nancy ganando de nuevo

-¬¬ ¿No prefieres jugar otra cosa?-

-Amm... ¡ahorcado!-

-0.0! (Glup) ¿No me iras a colgar de un árbol o sí?-

-Jajajajajajajajaja no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Mida- Nancy dibujo el jueguito y la cuerda -0.0! pedo no sepo escribid-

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo...-

-Noo, no puedes ayudadme...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Mmm vamos con Itzi... y jugamos eia y io contda ti y su mesto pidata-

-Pero Nancy-san son las 7:00 de la mañana no creo que estén despiertos...-

-Siiii, Iti siempre se para tempano... igual que io-

-O_o# ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Itzel?#-

-Vamo...vamo...-sin dejarle replicar Nancy jalo a Allen hasta el cuarto en el que estaban Itzel y Lavi, encontrándolos también frente a una hojita de papel entretenidos en algo. Justo cuando entraron Itzel se levanto y se puso a dar saltitos

-Siiiiii ¡Gane! ¡Veintiunciendos cuadrgitos conta tlres!-

-¡Espera Itzi-chan eso es trampa! Y ese número no existe-protesto Lavi

-¿El tlres? si, si existe-

-No el 3 no… el otro...-

-Igual io gane... mida...- la pequeña le enseño la hoja llena de cuadritos llenos de I y tres cuadritos con L.

-Jaja creo que te ganaron Lavi...-

-¬-¬U no te burles Allen-

-Io también ti gane niño bonito...-

-Etto... Shh Nancy-san-

-Jaja creo que no soy el único que perdió...-

-Oie Iti ¿Jugamos ahodcado?-

-Tiiii-

-Nosotlas contra eios dos ¿Te palece?-

-Tiiii, buena idea-

-Amm si no les molesta que pregunte... ¿Que vamos a jugar?-

-Maestgo pigata vamos a jugad ahodcado-

-¿Y cómo se juega Nancy-san?-

-Pues vedas se juegga asi- Nancy hiso un dibujito mediocre de la horca -escogemos una padabda y utedes ota, nosotas tener que adivinad, utedes nos avidinan-

-¿Avidinan?-

-Sii, adivinad- dijo Itzel -Si no adivinan piedden- Itzel dibujo a la personita colgada -Asi piedden-

-¿Entonces... si nos van a colgar?-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, solo a dibujito-

-Muy bien, empecemos-

1 minuto después...

-Peddieddon- dijeron a coro Nancy e Itzel que ya tenían al monito colgado con todo y cara

-¡ ¿Qué?- dijeron sus maestros a coro

-Tiiii, muchos contda 2-los dos exorcistas observaron las hojas donde habían estado jugando con las niñas, donde habían varias palabras como "Teléfono" "televisión" "pirata" y "caricatura" escritas con letra infantil al lado de una serie de muñequitos colgados con la lengua de fuera que alternaban una cicatriz en el ojo o un parche, mientras que las palabras escritas con letra adulta, solo tenían como máximo la cabeza.

-Eeeemm... ¿Y si mejor jugamos otra cosa?-pregunto Allen con un escalofrió al ver los monitos colgados

-Bueno... que tal ¡BASTA!-

-¿Basta que? no estamos haciendo nada...-

-No, que juguemos Basta-

-¿Pero basta que?-

-Nooo el juego se llama basta...-

-Pelo io no sepo escribir...-

-No impolta jugamos igual tu y yo contra ellos...-

-¿Puedo jugar?- en ese momento chibi Andrea entro con Kanda pero no sabes escribir...-

-No impolta mi Onni-chan me ayuda verdad Onii-chan?- la pequeña volteo hacia Kanda

-Está bien- Kanda se sentó en el suelo con Andrea en las piernas

-Eso no es justo, yo también quedo con mi niñio bonito- dijo Nancy parándose y sentándose en el regazo de Allen

-Entonces io también- dijo Itzel imitando a sus primas

-¿Entonces como jugamos?-

-Yo digo una letda y todos escdivimos algo que empieza con esa letda-

-Muy bien-

-Apunten: Nombde, Cosita, Codod, Aminal (animal), Fodd, Comida, totad-

-Yo digo, yo digo- dijo Itzel -A...-

-¡Basta!- dijo Nancy

-H-

-Muy bien- Nancy le susurro al oído a Allen

-Escibe, Nombde: Hega-

-Helga?- le devolvió el susurro Allen

-Ti-

-Bien, ¿Que más?-

-Cosita: Hoja-

-Aja-

-Codod: amm...-

-¿Hueso?-

-Tiiii Aminal: Homiga-

-Aja-

-Fodd: Hotencia-

-Comida: Bebo-

-¿Huevo?-

-Tiiii ¡BASTAAAAA! Basta 1, basta 2, basta3, basta 4, basta 5... Basta 6, basta 7, basta 8, basta 9, basta 12-

-Etto… sigue el 10 Nancy san...-

-¿Eeehh? jeje BASTA 10- todos dejaron de escribir y compararon sus respuestas, la puntuación final fue Nancy y Allen 450. Itzel y Lavi 450 y Andrea y Kanda 500

-¡Wii ganamos!-

-La pimeda donda, esto todavía no acaba...-

Varias rondas después...

MARCADOR FINAL:

Allen/Nancy= 2500

Itzel/Lavi= 2500

Andy/Kanda= 2500

-O-O Nunca habia entapado...-

-Io tampoco...-

-Ya mi abudi... ¿Jugamos algo mas divetido?-

-¡Tiiii!- Kanda, Allen y Lavi se miraron preguntándose ahora que se les ocurriría a aquel trió que se habían juntado en una bolita a especular

-¿Que creen que se les ocurra ahora?-

-No lo se... no entiendo los juegos de su dimensión...-

-Es cierto son extraños...-

-TSK lo que pasa es que les avergüenza que dos niñas de menos de 8 los apalearan...-

-T.T Que malo eres Yuu...-

-Más bien ustedes son patéticos Ugisagi.-

-¡Repite eso PAKANDA!-

-No me llames Pakanda Moyashi-

-¡SOY ALLEN!-

-Chicos... no enfrente de las niñas...-

-¡TU NO TE METAS!-

-¿Porque están peleando? (snif)- dijeron las pequeñas a coro con ojitos lagrimosos

-¿Es que no quieren jugar con nosotros?-pregunto Nancy a raya de lagrimas

-¿Porque no quieren jugar con nosotras?- dijo Andrea con las lágrimas en la mejilla

-¿No nos quieren?- pregunto Itzel al igual que Andrea

-¿Porque son asi de malos?- dijo Nancy con ya varias lágrimas corriendo por su carita

-Bubu buubu... (Snif, snif)...¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- soltaron las niñas mientras salían corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la cafetería

-¡No, esperen! ¡Vuelvan aquí!- dijeron Kanda, Allen y Lavi corriendo de tras de las pequeñas

-¡ONII-CHAN ES MALO! ¡ONII-CHAN ES EL MÁS CRUEL DE LOS CRUELES QUE CRUELEAN AL MUNDO!-

-¡SI LO QUE DIJO ANDY PARA NIÑO BONITO!-

-¡Y PARA MESTRO PIRATA!-

-Se enojaron mucho-

-Paka Moyashi eso es obvio-

-Allen desu-

-Ya chicos lo importante ahora es ir por nuestras aprendices-

-Si es verdad- Kanda los detuvo por los hombros

-Esperen su van al comedor lo más probable es que Jerry les dé el pastel con la cura-

-Es verdad pero igual que tal que se lastiman-

-Es verdad se pueden lastimar Yuu-chan-

-Me llamas otra vez por mi nombre de pila y te aniquilo-

-(Glup) O...o...Bien-

-Bien vayamos por las niñas- dijo Allen dirigiéndose al comedor sin imaginarse que encontrarlas iba a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que esperaban...

Y con las Niñas...

-T.T, T.T Onii-chan es malo...-

-Tamben el niñio lindo...- las tres niñas sollozaban en un rincón escondido de la orden

-Quedó idme a mi casa...-

-Pelo no sabemos como...-dijo la mayor con un sollozo

-Ni siquieda sabemos como iegamos aquí...- la chibi Nancy se seco las lagrimitas que corrían por su rostro y miro a las otras dos pequeñas

-Pues, si no quieden jugad con nosotas y que seamos buenas... ¡SEAMOS NIÑIAS MALAS!- dijo levantándose

-¡Siii!- las otras dos se levantaron de un salto

-Entonces...-

-¡A HACED TRAVESURAS DE VERDAD!-

Y con los chicos...

-Bueno con Jerry no están entonces, deberían estar en la cocina-

-No Allen, en la cocina no hay nadie-

-Y me nos en las alacenas- dijo Kanda mientras miraba la cocina

-Busquemos otra vez...-

-No será necesario- dijo Jerry llegando con ellos -Deje al pastel donde lo pudieran tomar fácilmente-

-¿Entonces crecerán Jerry-san?-

-Sip, pero el problema es que a lo mejor su ropa no crezca por lo que hay que tener una manta a la mano-

-Mejor las encontramos y las tapamos de una vez, pobre Itzy-chan-

-La otra posibilidad, que es la que afirmo el supervisor, es que su ropa crezca con ellas-

-TSK, entonces ¿De que nos preocupamos?-

-De lo que nos hagan cuando crezcan Pakanda-

-TSK-

Y con las niñas...

-¿Tlaen todo lo que nesecitamos?-

-Sipi-la pequeña Andrea agito una bolsa-

-¿Pol donde empezamos?-

-¡CON EL NIÑO HABAS!-

-¿Cuando dejo de sed tu niñio bonito?-

-Cuando fue malo y se pelio con niñio nojon-

-Beno… vamo a su cuadto...-Las tres pequeñas se acercaron sigilosamente y entraron al cuarto de Allen

-OoO tener muchas cosas...-

-Ti... Lástima que ninguna va a dular...-

-Sip, no dulo- dijo chibi Andrea mientras las armas del cuarto de Allen estaban destruyendo todo

(N.A agacé notar que las tiro todas)

-Ahoda solo falta su cama y su dopa-

-Niño habas feo- grito Nancy mientras Black Rose destruía lo que era el resto del cuarto de Allen

-Bien ahora el amagado-

-¿Cuando dejo de ser tu Onii-chan?-

-Desde que fue malo con migo-

-Bien- las tres niñas entraron al cuarto de Kanda

-OO ¿esto es un cuarto?-

-Pues si supone que si... pelo no hay nana-

-Solo la cama...-

-Mmm... ¡Ya se!-Andy se inclino a sacar algo de la bolsa

-¡Tiiii genial!-

5 Minutos después...

El cuarto de Kanda era ahora completamente de un color Rosa chillón, su colchón se encontraba en el suelo y tenia los resortes salidos, en los muros habia varios garabatos, que iban desde gatitos, y perritos, a monitos de palo simulando a los tres exorcistas ahorcados, o siendo comidos po Nancy, además de un gran letrero "LAS OFATHUE PASARON POR AQUI" escrito en grande con letra infantil.

-Misión amalgado cumplida-

-Ahora vamo al cualto de parche- Las tres niñas entraron con trabajo al cuarto de Lavi, que se encontraba lleno de papeles por todos lados...

-¡YA SE QUI VAMO A HACEL AQUI!-

-Mida unos niños tomados de la mano- dijo Andy mostrando los niños

-Si figuditas de paped-

En 5 minutos todo el papel fue hecho muñequitos o barquitos de papel, o aviones, o cualquier cosa con papel o simplemente pintaron en ellas

-Listo ahoda las paredes- con pintura y crayones tapizaron la pared poniendo lo mismo que en el de Kanda "LAS OFATHUE PASARON POR AQUI"

-Bien opedacion pardche lista-

-Ahoda opedacion juego- se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento mientras que las demás empezaban a notar los "Arreglos" de sus cuartos

-¡NANCY-SAN!-

-¡ITZY-CHAN!-

-¡PAKANANDREA!-

-Listo do notadon ahora su cuadto de juegos- las tres chibis entraron a la sala mientras que con sus

-Esto va a sed divetido...-

-¡Siii!-

Y con los chicos...

Allen, Lavi y Kanda llegaron corriendo al punto central entre los tres cuartos

-Ellas... ellas...-

-Mi cuarto esta...-

- Y el mío...-

-Les dije que no pelearan enfrente de ellas-

-ES CULPA DE PAKANDA-

-YO NO SOY EL QUE NO SOPORTA NADA MOYACHI-

-¡CHICOS! Es justo por sus peleas que estamos en este lio…tenemos que encontrarlas antes de que algo malo pase…-

-¿Mi cuarto es color rosa...que cosa peor puede pasar?-

-Que descubran que pueden usar a su gusto sus inocencias-

-O.O-

-¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLAS...!- en ese instante un ruido se escucho de la sala de entrenamiento

Y con las niñas...

-Listo, solo falta...-

-¡La cocina!-

-Vamo- las tres se escabulleron, para que algunos momentos después llegaran los chicos a encontrar, lo que era la sala de entrenamientos...

-¡¿QUE AKUMAS HA PASADO AQUI?- gritaron los tres chicos al unisono

-La sala...la sala...- dijo Allen

-La sala es...es...-

-Tiene...tiene...tambien...eso-

-Esto está muy grave-

-¡La sala de entrenamientos! ¡Está pintada de...!-

-¡Rosa friega pupilas y...!- grito Kanda

-¡Conejitos degollados!- grito Lavi mientras se ponia azul

-¡Tambien hay Oz en el techo!- dijo Allen agachandose

-GULP... ¿soy el unico que piensa que esas tres necesitan un psicologo urgentemente?-

Los chicos siguieron viendo el lugar, y encontraron a la mayoria de los equipos de entrenamiento destrozados, exepto por tres muñecos de entrenamiento.

El primero tenia una peluca de cabello oscuro simulando una coleta de caballo, y un tatuaje dibujado en el pecho, ademas de estar agujereado como si varios proyectiles lo hubieran atravesado, Kanda se puso azul, el de al lado tenia dos ojos dibujados, en uno tenia una raya atravesando el ojo que terminaba con una estrella negra invertida en la parte de arriba, ese tenia varias rosas negras clavadas en todo el cuerpo, a Allen le dieron escalofrios, y el ultimo tenia un pedazo de tela como si fura una banda y un parche, el muñeco aun estaba en llamas, Lavi trago saliva

-mejor vamos a buscarlas...- dijo Allen sin apartar la vista del muñeco

-aja...- los otros dos salieron rapidamente de la sala

Y con las niñas...

-¡Qué divetido! no sabia que podia sacad flodecitas cuando yo quedia-

-Yo tampoco sabia que sacaba etellitas-

-A mi me buta sacad fuiguito-

-Pod ciedto...¿Anone etamoz?- pregunto chibi-Andy dandose cuenta de que estában fuera de la orden y empezaba a obscurecer

-No she, pedo yo no me quiedo meted-

-Tiii yo tampoco- en ese momento un oso gigante (N.A: akuma)

-Wooooooooo-

-Yo quiedo entad en eso!- en ese momento un a puerta se abrio revelando sus ueño echo realidad...¡UN BRINCOLIN GIGANTE!

-Yo no quiedo entad, no saber como te llamas- dijo chibi-Nancy cruzandose se brazos y haciendo puchero

-Mente pod favod Nancy onee-sama bubu- dijo chibi-Andy

-Pedo no sabed como se llama- en ese momeno el akuma abrio su boca y de ella salio algo parecido a "Noé"

-Eta bien, ya sepo como te llamas- dijo chibi-Nancy corriendo en direccion al akuma muy feliz, cuando ella estubo dentro la puerta se cerro y fue directamente a la mancion "De Noé" (N.A: la mansion Kamelot)

Y con los chicos...

-U.U Sip, la cocina es un desastre tambien...-dijo Allen enrando con una cara resignada-y eso no es todo..-

-porque que mas paso?-

-Recuerdan el pastel con el antidoto?-

-aja...-

-pues ahora se encuentra decorando el piso y las paredes de la cocina...-

-Esto puede salir peor?-

-A los exorcistas Allen, Lavi y Kanda reportence en mi oficina ¡AHORA!-se escucho la voz de Komui en ese instante

-Creo que ya encontraron el desastre...-

-Vamos antes de que se enoje mas...-

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la oficina del supervisor, encontraron a un Komui entre preocupado y furioso dando vueltas por su oficina

-USTEDES! SON LOS PEORES NIÑEROS QUE HE VISTO JAMAS!-

-Oye Komui... lo lamentamos, sabemos que no debimos hacer enojar a las niñas-

-Si, no te preocupes, nosotros repararemos la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Allen

-¿QUE LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO QUE?-

-¿no era por eso...? etto... no te preocupes tambien limpiaremos la cocina-trato de enmendarse Allen, sin notar la mirada de Lavi y Kanda de "CALLATE PAKA!"

-QUE PASO CON LA COCINA?-

-eh.. je,je... tampoco era eso... Oye lo de Lenalee.. no creimos que pasara ella no debio..-

-¿QUE LE PASO A MI LENALEE?-

-Nada, nada...-Lavi y Kanda le taparon la boca a Allen antes de que continuara

-TSK Mejor dinos porque nos llamaste..-

-Ah cierto- Komui carraspeo su garganta y continuo -¡SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES, UN AKUMA ACABA DE SECURSTRAR A SUS APRENDICES!-

-¡¿QUE UN AKUMA QUE?-

-¡Mi vampir- digo mi no- digo mi ni- digo mi aprendiz!-

-¡Mi minibok- digo mi aprendiz!-

-¡Mi moyashi!-

-¿Ya no soy tu Moyashi Kanda?- dijo Allen con algo de tristeza en su voz

-No ¬¬- en ese instante en el interior de Allen se formo una fiesta

-No es momento para eso, sus aprendicez están a punto de caer a manos de los Noés- dijo Komui recuperando su seriedad

-Si, tienes razón Komui-san debemos rescatarlas pero...-

-¿Pero... que Allen-kun?-

-pero como sabemos donde estan-

-Es un buen punto...-

-Sus inocencias tienen un tipo de localizador, con eso las ayaran- dijo Reveer entrando a la habitación y entregandoles un pequeño aparato-tambien nesecitaran esto..-dijo sacando un pequeño frasco-es el antidoto, para que puedan regresarlas a su edad real-

-bien...-los tres exorcistas tomaron las cosas de manos de Reever y salieron de la oficina de Komui

-Y CUANDO REGRESEN TENDRAN QUE LIMPIAR TODO EL DESASTRE QUE CAUSARON POR SU CULPA-exclamo Komui a sus espaldas

-TSK ¡Este no es el momento para eso!-le contesto Kanda de malos modos antes de salir de la orden junto con los otros dos exorcistas

Y con las niñas...

-O.O-

-OoO-

-QUE LUGAR TAN GENIAL!-

-Tiii es muy divetido bdincad aqui-

-Andy jugemos al chicadito-

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- exclamaron las otras 2 pequeñas, cuando cmenzaron a jugar...

-"Quiero subir al cielo,  
en mi planta de chicaros mágicos  
Lo único malo es que no tengo mi planta de chicharos mágicos  
Oiga señor no tiene un agujero  
¿Un aagujero, Un aagujero, Un aagujero, Un aagujero?  
Aaaa un agujero  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ¡NO!  
debo regar el suelo con agua de frutas natural  
la lombriz con lentes y sombrero  
Yo quiero subir al cielo en mi planta de chicharos mágicos  
Lo unico malo es que no tengo agua de frutas natural"  
- comezaron a cantar las chibis mientras brincaban y Andrea le hacia de frijolito

-¡¿KUSO DONDE ESTAN LAS NIÑAS?-

-¡NO LO SE PAKAMOYASHI!-

-YA NO PELEN-

* * *

**-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- entra chibi-Nancy corriendo con unas antorchas a todo fuego en la mano -wiiiiiiiiiii ¿Anone toy?-**

**-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- entran las otras dos chibis detras de Nancy -wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿Anone tamosh?**

**-No teno dea- Dijo chibi-Nancy, las tres miraron al publico **

**-¿Y utedes quienes son?- chibi-Andy**

**-¿Y poque nosh midan?- chibi-Itzi **

**-Las estelares son chibis!- una voz en el publico**

**-0.0 (snif) pequeñas!- grita Miranda Kliesse viendo a las estelares **

**-Y tienen antorchas!- grita makuya **

**-Corran por sus vidas!- alguien del publico (si quieren imajinense que son ustedes)**

**-Esperen esperen!-I S Y D tratan de detener el panico -No pasa nada solo van a contestar los reviews- **

**-Y si se sienten mas tranquilas llamaremos a alguien para que las cuide...- El publico deja de correr y vuelve a sus lugares, mientras miran con reselo a las tres chibis **

**-¿Y quien lo hara?-pregunta otra voz **

**-mmmmmm- **

**-MOYACHI!UGISAGUI! KANDAKUMA! VENGAN ACA!-grita I**

**-¿que paso?- **

**-Ayuden a sus aprendizes a contestar y no dejen que destruyan el escenario...- **

**-Nosotros... pero.. pero...- **

**-pero nada o les ira muy mal..- **

**-U.U Esta bien...- **

**-de acuerdo ahora... Contesten..-**

**-Nancy-san primero va Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay- **

**-¿Quien es Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay?- pregunto chibi-Nancy –**

**Yooo- **

**-Aaaaa...¡Hoda! ¿Y ahoda que digo?- **

**-Gracias por tu reviwe-**

**-¿Nadamás?- **

**-Sip, yo digo el resto^^- **

**-Meno ¡Gdacias pod tu deview! Te quedemos mucho-**

**-Y a nosotros tambien nos agrada cuando son más grandes-**

**-Pedo no he sido gdande me fata cdeced-**

**-^-^U JEJE.. mejor pasemos a la siguiente toca makuya-love- **

**-Vas Andy, dile Arigato por su review..- **

**-anidato... atilato..- agirato... No puedo decilo Onii-chan..- **

**-Solo dile gracias...- **

**-ok Gacias ol tu weview..- **

**-Review- **

**-como?- **

**-Olvidalo, y pues amm.. no salio tan cara su ropa- **

**-No salio cara o te da pena admitir cuanto gastaste en ella?- **

**-C-C-CA-CALLATE UGUISAGUI!-grita Kanda sonrojándose**

**-De acuerdo, anda Itzi-chan dile gracias por tu comentario- **

**-Pedo tengo una pdegunta- **

**-¿Cual es?- **

**-¿Qué es estudio? ¿Si la matamos podque tengo que desponded? ¿Quien es Dox? ¿Que es kiss?- **

**-Estudio es repasar lo que viste en la escuela, matarla es un decir, más bien le dio mucha risa, y Rox es una...chica que...conocieron...cuando eran más pequeñas, por eso no te acuerdas y kiss es un beso-**

**-Aaaaa entonces gdacias pod tu wiwiu... deviug... deview^^- **

**-Nos da gusto que tuvieras tiempo... aunque el capitulo no se hiba a ninguna parte jaja, pero gracias-**

**-bien Nancy-san ahora toca X-Miki-X- **

**-Eta bn.. gacias pod tu deview-**

**-Etto chicas-voltea hacia las autoras-¿me ayudan con esto?- **

**-Yo me encargo-S sube al escenario-Pues no creemos llegar a desacernos completamente de Lenalee- **

**-Principalmente porque es un personaje perfecto para hacerle Bromas "inocentes"- **

**-pero procuramos darle la menor participacion posible, no te preocupes-**

**-Haban de nueta niñieda?- **

**-si..- **

**-Tiiiii es mu diveltido hacedle bomas!-**

**-Yo quiero comed!- dice chibi-Nancy lanzandose acia Allen **

**-Espera que yo ya no soy la cena!- **

**-Pedo me dio ambdita!- **

**-Cuidado con la antorcha Itzi-chan vas a quemar algo!- **

**-Fogata, fogata, fogata, fogata, fogata, fogata, wiiiiiiiii- dice chibi-Itzel prendiendo un papel **

**-ESO ES EL ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO!- grita D corriendo a apagar el fuego**

**-Nancy ya despegate, Allen ya se puso blanco y frio- **

**-Ups- **

**-#No te muevas para que piense que te moriste, no te muevas para que piense que te moriste, no te muevas para que piense que te moriste, no te muevas para que piense que te moriste#- -**

**¿Y ahoda que?- **

**-Pues quemaron el adelanto y no queremos hcaer otro...-**

**-Pero tienen que poner el adelanto!- **

**-Esta bien.. esta bien...-I se pone a buscar en sus bolsas-¿donde estas..?- **

**-Tii apaga el fuego...- **

**-vamo a echalma ma cosa pala que no si apague...- **

**-NO ESPERA!-I intenta detener a Chibi Andy que echa un montoncito de hojas y el fuego vuelve a crecer **

**-Wiiiiiiiii-Las chibis se ponen a festejar **

**-O.O-I se queda en Shock**

**-I.. I..-S y D agitan la mano frente a I-¿Que pasa?- **

**-Ese era... ese era...- **

**-¿que que era?- **

**-ERA LO QUE LLEVAVAMOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO!- **

**-QUE!-preguntan S y D entrando en Shock tambien **

**-TIIIII FOGATA!-Las chibis festejan **

**-y no tienen una copia?- pregunta Lavi tratando de que las chicas reaccionaran **

**-S-S-Si.. P-P-Pero n-no es-es-ta co-co-rregida..-**

**-Bueno almenos no lo perdieron...- **

**-Pero no podemos hacer el adelanto..-**

**-Esperaa, Nancy no eches eso!- grita S corriendo -¿Podque?- echando las hojas al fuego **

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita S hasta quedarse afonica **

**-¿Que pasa S-kun?- pregunta Allen **

**-Esas...esas...esas...esas...esas...eran las copias y no hay más... entonces...-**

**-Nos tardaremos una eternidad en hacer el capitulo... y mucho más en subirlo- dice en tono apagado D**

**-Aun asi hay que hacer lo posible por acabarlo para el viernes!- **

**-¡PERO YO ESTOY EN EXAMENES!-grita D desesperada **

**-Y yo tambien tendre dos pronto!- se une S **

**-bien..-I voltea hacia el publico-por situaciones fuera de nuestro control, puede que demoremos un poco con el proximo capitulo- **

**-Si lo tenemos antes del Viernes, lo subiremos la proxima semana como siempre-**

**-Si no, les rogamos que nos perdonen el atraso- **

**-Prometemos que no durara mas de un par de semanas- **

**-asi que esperamos su comprencion-**

**-Y paciencia- **

**-¿Y porque enves de estarce haciendo pakas no escriben?- **

**-Kandakuma tu...- Allen se detuvo en seco razonando lo dicho -Tienes razón... a escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir- empujando a las autoras a un escritorio**

**-Pero...- **

**-ESCRIBAN!- **

**-YA VOY!- S escribiendo a mano en una hoja "Capitulo 23:..."**

**-Muy bien llevamos una palabra y dos numeros continuen!**

**-Bueno.. mientras ellas se dedican a eso... creo que nosotros nos despediremos..- **

**-SAYONARA!- **

**-Niñas despidanse!- **

**-Adios!-**


	24. Cap 23: Juego de niñas

**(entran las chibis) chibi-Nancy: de quien es esto?**

**Reveer: no es de ustedes**

**Las 3 chibis: Aaaaa ESTO NO ES NUESTRO**

**Reveer: muy bien captaron la idea**

**Chibis: GENIAL!**

* * *

Capitulo 23: Juegos de niñas

Mientras en el cielo la luna en cuarto menguante brillaba en todo su esplendor tres exorcistas perseguían un enorme akuma con forma de oso que surcaba los cielos en dirección a "Mansión Kamelot", dentro del cual tres pequeñas exorcistas jugaban ajenas a la preocupación de sus maestros y el destino que les esperaba, preocupándose simplemente por quien saltaba más alto en el trampolín.

-¡CHICOS! ¡MIREN ESO!-Allen acababa de ver el enorme akuma que atravesaba el cielo-según el localizador las niñas están ahí-

-¿Y que estamos esperando?-Kanda saco su Mugen y se dispuso a atacar al Akuma

-¡ESPERA YUU! Podrías herir a las niñas...-

-¡KUSO!- Kanda detuvo su ataque mientras, envainaba de nuevo a mugen- ¡¿Entonces como diablos las vamos a sacar de ahí?-

-Mmmm la verdad, no tengo idea-

-Lavi ¬¬-

-Pero algo se me ocurrirá-

-Más te vale Paka Ugisagi, o sufriremos el castigo de Komui- A los 3 maestros se les puso azul la cara nada de pensarlo

-Sí, tienes razón Yuu-

-Vamos, el akuma se va- grito Allen mientras jalaba a sus compañeros a la dirección del akuma

Mientras con las niñas...

-¿Fata muchio pala iegar?-pregunto Andy sentándose de un salto

-¿A que le peguntas?-pregunto su hermana mayor sentándose a su lado

-No sé... alguen tene qui manija eto ¿no?-

-Ciedto...-

-Y ¿Anone vamo?-

-Queo que a casa de "Noé"-

-Y ¿Quen es Noé?-

-No sepo… pelo cleo qui lo conocemo...-

-Tii, io tamben-

En ese momento hubo una pequeña sacudida, indicando que habían aterrizado, lentamente la puerta se abrió, revelando a la pequeña figura que esperaba a las niñas

Y con los chicos...

-Miren ya aterrizo-

-¿La mansión? ¿Porqué siempre tienen que venir aquí?-

-Lo importante ahora es dar con ellas-

-Cierto, vamos-

-Esto se me hace conocido-comento Lavi recordando la última vez que fueron a la mansión.

-¿Será por que lo es? Paka Ugisagi, cuando secuestraron a la Paka-Deshi-

-Cierto, pero... ¿Crees que paso igual que la última vez?-

-Lavi, lo importante ahora es dar con las niñas- Allen se adentro sigilosamente en el laberinto de la mansión

-Allen... ¿A dónde vas?- susurro Lavi

-Por mi aprendiz- respondió de la misma forma Allen

-Muévete PakaMoyashi- susurro Kanda abriendo paso entre sus 2 compañeros- La mejor forma de llegar es por aire- dijo mientras escalaba los muros de Césped, para después caminar entre los árboles para nos ser notado

-Claro como no se me ocurrió- Allen y Lavi siguieron a su compañero mientras, que en el patio trasero de la mansión, las 3 Chibis bajaban para encontrarse con el Sexy de Tikky

-Nee, señod- dijo Chibi-Andy mientras le jala la ropa- ¿Jugamo a la mama y al papa?-

-¿A que?-

-A la mama y el papa...-

-Usted es el papa y una de nosotas la mama-

-Y las otas dos las hijas...-

-Etto... ¬_¬U-Tikki miro a las tres niñas con una gota en la cabeza-mejor no...-

-¿Pod que no?-Preguntaron las tres pequeñas con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos

-Por que no quiero…-

-¡Waaa!-

-¡Tikki-pon! No seas grosero con nuestras invitadas-se escucho la voz del Conde a sus espaldas-anda juega con ellas-

-¿Porque yo?-

-Porque ellas quieren jugar contigo-

-¬_¬U de acuerdo...-

-¡Wiiiiiiiii!-

-Yo sede la mama- dijo Chibi-Andy

-¿Pod que tú?-

-Pod que yo do opine-

-Bueno- dijo Chibi-Nancy- Papa, quiedo leche dosa-

-Anda hija vamos por leche a la cocina- Toma la mano de la chibi

-Cadiño, no le des deche fdía, se valla a enfedmad-

-Sí, le caliento la leche-

-Mama, yo quiedo un pastel-

-Si hija... ¡Cadiño!-

-¿Mande?-

-¿A none hay pasted?-

-En la cocina-

-...Vamod a da cocina para que comas pasted-

-¡Eee pasted!-

-Pelo no coman muchio o si van a enfelmar-

-Si mami- Las tres pequeñas fueron con Tikki hacia la cocina, en donde Road estaba platicando con Lulubell

-Papa... ¿quiénes son eiaas?-pregunto chibi Nancy jalando a Tikki de la manga

-¿Papa?-Road a duras penas pudo retener la carcajada al ver la cara de Tikki

-No te burles Road, esto es obra del conde, el me obligo a jugar con ellas-

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¡Que lindo niñero!-

-Admite de que sientes celos de que no juega contigo- dijo Lulubell

-E-E-Eso es una gran y enorme mentira-

-Ne Onee-sama- dijo chibi-Nancy -¿Jugas con migo Madinedo?-

-¿Eh?, y ¿eso como se juega?-

-Mida ven- chibi-Nancy jalo de la mano a Roa y la sentó en el piso -Sígueme:

Madinedo que se fue a la mad y mad y mad y mad

Pada ved lo que podía ved y ved y ved

Y lo único que pudo ved y ved y ved

Fue fono de a mad y mad y mad

¿Entendiste?- le pregunto chibi-Nancy enseñando le la secuencia de manos

-Creo que si-

-Wii vamo a jugad Onee-sama-

-Está bien...-

-Madinedo que se fue a la mad y mad y mad y mad

Pada ved lo que podía ved y ved y ved

Y lo único que pudo ved y ved y ved

Fue fono de a mad y mad y mad-Nancy comenzó a jugar con Road quien se hacía bolas con los cambios de movimientos, pero aun asi parecía estar disfrutando

-Oie...-chibi Itzel llamo la atención de Lulubell-¿juegas conmigo?-

-¿Meow?- inquirió Lulubell mientras miraba con extrañes a la chibi- Mmmhhh no pierdo nada- Lulubell se sentó en el piso junto con Chibi-Itzel

-Mida va así

Atas de mi casa

Hay un pedo muedto

El que diga 8 se do comió- Itzel le explico cómo iba el juego mientras que Lulubell hacia caso

-1-

-2-

-3-

-4-

-5-

-6-

-7-

-9-

Y así continuaron durante 10 min más

-777-

-779-

Y con los chicos...

-¿Las tendrán en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez?-se pregunto Lavi avanzando sigilosamente

-No lo se... este lugar es enorme-contesto Allen

-Y que lo digas, creo que ya pasamos por aquí dos veces...-

-TSK 5-

-¿5 que?-Lavi y Allen miraron a Kanda confusos

-Es la quinta vez que pasamos por aquí...-

-¿Que? rayos... ¿quien va guiando?-

-No sé yo iba siguiendo a Lavi...-

-Y yo a ti Allen...-

-¬_¬# TSK- A Kanda se le salió una vena -¡SOLO A USTEDES LES PASA ESO! ¡NO SE NI PORQUE VINE CON USTEDES PAKAS!-

-¿Y tú a quien ibas siguiendo Yuu?-

-Deja de llamarme por mi nombre, y vamos a buscar a las niñas-los evadió Kanda adelantándose

-Pobre Nancy-san...debe estar muy asustada...-

-Si también mi Itzi-chan...-

Y con las niñas

-¡WIIIII! ¡QUE DIVERTIDOS SON USTEDES!-

-Jeje si más divertidos que mi Onii-chan- cuando chibi-Andrea termino de decir eso los chicos iban llegando escuchando lo que decían

- ¿Más divertido que yo?- pensó con cierto recelo Kanda

-Neee, Kykky, vamos a jugar otra vez-

-Claro, esto esta divertido-

-Wii- Andrea abrazo a Tikky quien solo se quedo sorprendido

-997-

-999- Lulubell y Chibi-Itzel seguían jugando

-Madinedo que se fue a la mad y mad y mad

Pada ved lo que podía ved y ved y ved

Y lo único que pudo ved y ved y ved

Fue el fondo de la mad y mad y mad- Nancy y Road iban aumentando la velocidad conforme jugaban mientras que Itzel y Lulubell seguían con el mismo juego nadie habia ganado o perdido

-Wii en el medcado de la bomba

Hay una zapatedía

None van las ticas buapas

A tomase la medida

Y dos chicos de babosos

Se cadedon de la silla

Se subeon a la mesa

A tomase la cevesa

Cevesa codona media vueta...- jugaban Andy y Tikky

En su vida los tres exorcistas habían pasado y visto muchas cosas, guerras, experimentos de Komui, muerte, el complejo de hermana, peleas, Komurin, heridas graves, el sadismo de Nancy... pero nada, absolutamente nada los habia preparado para la escena que vieron cuando se asomaron por la ventana de la cocina sus "dulces y tiernos angelitos"(N.A: Con cuernos y cola) se encontraban jugando felizmente con los miembros mas sádicos de la familia de Noé quienes además parecían encantados con los juegos.

-1357-

-1359-

-1360- Itzel y Lulubell iban a tal velocidad que sus manos eran difíciles de ver, al igual que las de Road y Nancy que cada vez hacían movimientos más complicados

-Y lo único que pudo ver y ver y ver

Fue el fondo de la mar y mar y mar- Andy por el otro lado jugaba con Tikky

-Mesú, mesú

Mi subo a la cama

Toco la campana

Mi papi me regañía

Mi hedmano mi defiende

Y io li conteto ati

Ela una paloma punto y coma

Que venía de malte punto y apalte

Que peldio su nido punto y seguido

Que si fue in avión punto y guion

Pobe anima punto fina

Pobe lombliz punto ¡Feli! Jaja- Para molestia de Kanda el juego termino con Tikki haciéndole cosquillas a Andrea

-TSK ¬_¬#- la vena de la frente de Kanda era notablemente enorme

-Neee Yuu-chan... ¿Es tas bien?-

-Ca-Ca-CALLLATE PAKA UGISAGUI- los otros 2 le taparon la boca para que no los escucharan pero fue muy tarde (N.A con muy tarde me refiero a muy tarde)

-¿A?- chibi-Andrea, miro curiosamente la ventana - ¿Onii-chan?-

-¿Amargado?- todos los Noé se pararon mientras ponían a las chibis atrás para que siguieran jugando

-Ustedes sigan jugando peques...-les dijo Road mientras guiaba a las niñas afuera-en un rato volvemos...-

-Pelo... Pelo...-

-¿Por qué no juegan con nuestros otros hermanos?-

-¿Quemes son?-

-El es Jasdero y el Debitto-

-¿Y por que tenemos que ser nosotros los niñeros?- Road miro mal a los gemelos

-Porque lo dice el Conde-

-¬-¬ bien…-los gemelos se quedaron con las niñas mientras Road regresaba a pelear

-¡CUIDATE ONEE-CHAN!-le gritaron las tres niñas a modo de despedida

-¿Onee-chan?-decir que los 3 exorcistas ardían de celos era quedarse corto, no, en realidad lo más correcto sería decir que les ganaban las ganas de matar a los Noés por ganar la atención de sus aprendices que ellos no lograron tener

-Pakanda nos van a escuchar- le dijo Allen a Kanda en susurro

-Allen tiene razón Yuu, cállate- en ese momento los Noés s asomaron por la ventana

-Vaya, vaya miren, los exorcistas nos vienen a visitar- exclamo Tikky mientras miraba a los susodichos

-¿No será que Allen me vino a ver a mi?-dijo Road mientras miraba a Allen con ojitos soñadores

-No lo creo- respondió Lulubell

-¬-¬ Aguafiestas-

-Y bien chaval, parchado, amargado-Tikky se dirigió a los exorcistas- ¿A que debemos esta sorpresa?-

-TSK Lo saben bien-contesto Kanda intentando contenerse

-¿En serio? Porque a mí no se me ocurre nada-dijo Road

-Venimos por nuestras aprendices- Contesto Allen

-¿Sus aprendices? ¿Se refieren a las adorables pequeñas que hicieron enojar?-pregunto Lulubell con intención de molestar

- ¬¬-0.0#!-

-Aaahhh, el amargado ya se enojo por que su "hermanita" no quiere jugar con el-

-Cállate estúpido Noé-

-Mmmhhh, al parecer alguien se puso celoso- anuncio felizmente Road intentando hacer que Kanda explotara

-Naa, aparte no tienen derecho de tener a nuestras aprendices- dijo Lavi tratando de evadir a Road

-¿Quien lo dice Bookman?- pregunto Lulubell intentando hacer que explotaran los 3

-Sus "aprendices" la están pasando muy bien-continuo Tikky

-Y tienen un enorme potencial de Noé-agrego Road

-No nos importaría aceptarlas en la familia-concluyeron los tres

-¡NO SE ATREVAN!-por fin los tres exorcistas explotaron a la vez

-¿Y quien nos lo va a impedir ustedes?-

-:$ a bueno yo... etto como decirlo...- Allen al igual que Lavi enrojeció ante la declaración de los Noés

-:$ P-p-p-p-pues s-s-s-s-sí, c-c-c-como sus maestros las defenderemos- Lavi formulo las palabras tratando de no lanzarse sobre los Noés

-Aparte cuando crezcan no creo que sean tan adorables- contraataca velozmente Kanda logrando dejar callados a los Noé, quienes recordaron que no se llevaban bien con las versiones grandes de las chicas

-No importa, seguro que si se quedan podremos moldearlas a nuestro gusto- dijo Tikky con una sonrisa

-No se los permitiremos-

-Mucha plática y poca acción-

-Nosotros les daremos acción...-los tres exorcistas activaron sus inocencias mientras que los Noé se preparaban para pelear

Y con las niñas

Se encontraban todo juntos reunidos un en pequeño círculo jugando marinero que se fue a la mar a la velocidad de Road y Nancy antes

-Madinedo que se fue a la mad y mad y mad

Pada ved lo que podía ved y ved y ved

Y lo único que pudo ved y ved y ved

Fue el fondo de la mad y mad y mad- Cantaban y tarareaban los 5 felizmente reunidos jugando mientras que afuera se llevaba a cabo una pelea entre Noés y Exorcistas

Con los chicos y Noés...

-INOCENCIA ACTIVATE-los tres chicos activaron sus inocencias al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron contra los Noés Allen contra Road, Lavi contra Lulubell y Kanda contra Tikki

-Allen-kun- Road lo miro sonriente mientras peleaban- ¿Por qué no te quedas tú también? Podrías hacer mucho con nosotros-

-No gracias- Allen ataco a Road con su Clown Crown

–Lástima, tú te lo pierdes- Road comenzó a aparecer sus velas

-No me importa salvare a Nancy-san cueste lo que cueste-

-Hay que romántico- Se relamió Road mientras miraba a Allen

-Vaya, Tikky tiene razón, el parchado es medio celoso- Dijo Lulubell tratando de que Lavi diera su mejor golpe

-Puede que tengas razón pero no importa, salvare a Itzy-chan lo quiera o no lo quieras-

-Mmmhhh no importa, te derrotare, y la pequeña será Noé-

-Mira nada más, el amargado resulto ser aún más celoso que el parchado

-TSK No estoy celoso, pero no permitiré que se queden con mi Pakaprendiz

-Que manera tan tierna de llamarla... ahora veo porque no quería verte-

-¿Que?- Sin poder evitarlo Kanda se detuvo a medio ataque y se le quedo viendo a Tikki llamando la atención de Allen y Lavi

-Jaja, ¿No lo sabían?- Lulubell los miro con burla- Estaban muy enojadas cuando las recogimos. ¿O creen que escaparon por nada?-

-...-Los tres exorcistas se le quedaron viendo a la Noé sin saber que decir, cuando una serie de velas los ataco de sorpresa

-¡CK!- dijeron los tres al recibir los impactos de las velas

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- reían los Noés

Y con las niñas...

-Frankentein fue a ved

Al castidio de calitos

Se ashusto y gdito

A la biboda, biboda de la mad

De la mad pod aqui pueden pasad

Los di adelante coden mucho

Y los de atdas se quedadan

Tlas, tlas, tlas...- Los cinco "niños" (N.A: están de acuerdo que Jasdebi no es un niño) se encontraban jugando sentados en el piso y sus manos eran casi imperceptibles -Ved vena, ved vena jaddin de matatena

Campanitas di odo déjenme pasad

Con todosh mis hijos menos el de atdas tdas, tdas

Seda melón seda sandia seda

La vieja del oto día, día, día, DIA

Wiiii ganie-

-¡Ota vez!-

-No mejod madia de la paz-

Y con los chicos...

-TSK no lo vi venir-

-Jajaja deberían de poner mas atención a la pelea...- Road se burlo de los exorcistas

-TU CALLATE MALDITA NOE-

Y con las niñas...

-Madia de la paz, paz, paz

Se fue pada atas tas, tas

Y luego de...-

-TU CALLATE MALDITA NOE-

-¿Eeeh? ¿Qui fue eso?-

-Que fue que-Debitto fingió demencia

-Ese guito-

-Que grito yo no escuche nada... ¿Tu oíste algo Dero?-

-Si escuche al amarg…AUCH-Debitto le dio un pisotón por debajo a su hermano

-¿A quen?-

-Al ama de llaves Auch...-

-¿Quen?-

-No sé el eco del juego a lo mejor-

-A bueno...- volvieron al juego-...

Se fue patdas tdas, tdas, tdas

Luego de lado, lado, lado

Luego del oto, oto y diche así

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...- Jasdero miro fijamente a Chibi-Andy quien era la que seguí

-Dero- tomo su mano

-¿Mande?-

-¡10!- grito chibi-Andy mientras daba el último golpe

-¿Aaaaaaaaaaaa?-

-¡Ti gane!-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

-Cuano gopie tu mano hace unos momentos aqui mimo-

-Eso... ¡Eso es trampa! Nunca nos lo dijeron-

-Ustedes nuca lio pleguntalon jijiji-

-¬-¬ ¡OTRA VEZ!-

-Di acueldo-

-Malia de la paz, paz, paz...

Y con los chicos...

La pelea se encontraba bastante pareja por ambas partes, sin embargo los exorcistas se encontraban mas cansados y mucho mas frustrados que los Noé, ventaja que Road no dudo en aprovechas activando su sueño en los exorcistas, lo que no sabía era que eso involucraba a las chibis también...

-¿Anone tamos?- pregunta chibi-Andy viendo que a su alrededor un cuarto lleno de muñecas de porcelana

-Otavesh etamos en oto lujad- dijo desilusionada chibi-Itzel

-A mi me guta el lujad- dijo chibi-Nancy con un aire de familiaridad -Siburas que no hemos etado aqui anted-

-Si, sebun yo no hemosh etado qui niunnca-

-Mmmm... Ahola que lo dices... io siento que conoco ete lugal...-comento chibi Itzel-pelo como si hubiela visto un dibujito de el...-

-¡NIÑAS!-cuatro voces llamaron la atención de las niñas

-¿Eh?-las tres pequeñas voltearon para encontrarse con Road y los tres exorcistas

-Rayos, de saber que ellas también estarían, no habría intentado esto...-pensó Road, cuando una gran idea llego a su mente -aunque pensándolo bien...-

-Onee-chan-las tres pequeñas se acercaron a Road

- ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Y que hacen ellos aqui?-

-Nosotros venimos a...-Allen y Lavi intentaron explicarle a las niñas, pero Road se les adelanto

-Vienen a jugar un juego-

-¿Un juego?- las niñas y los tres exorcistas preguntaron al unisonó, los últimos tres preguntándose que tramaba Road

-Sí, van a jugar contra mí, y si pierden se van con las manos vacías-

-¿Y ti ganan?-

-Pues ellos eligen que quieren llevarse...-Road dijo lo ultimo viendo a los exorcistas quienes captaron de inmediato el reto de la Noé

-¡Ben! - Grito chibi-Andy lanzándose a abrazar a la Noé lo que hizo estallar el volcán celos; del monte Yuu -¿Y que van a jubal?-

-No lo sé pero lo pensare- Se relamió mientras le regresaba el abrazo, lo que provoco que el monte Yuu empezara a humear (N.A Lero, Lero, Lero esta celoso xD)

-Road...- Llamo el Noé del placer-... Que te parece "ese" juego- prenuncio refiriendo se al juego de ella y de Nancy

-No... Es demasiado sencillo... tiene que ser algo más complicado...-le dijo Road a Tikki

-¡Mi sé! ¡Mi sé!-chibi Nancy comenzó a alzar la mano

-¿Si?-

-¿Pol que no juegan pistas?-

-¿Pistas?-

-Tii pistas-

-Escondes un tesodo, y dejas valías pistas pada encontralo, y el oto equipo tene que encontal el tesodo pala ganal...-

-No pistas es muy abudido- contradijo chibi-Andy mientras se cruzaba de brazos solo como ella sabe hacerlo

-No te enojes peque- Tikky le alboroto el cabello, teniendo como respuesta un leve risita

-Mejol jueben dos encantados-

-Tiii, encantados es más divetido-

-¿Cómo se juega?- pidió amablemente la Noé

-Así...- las 3 chibis les explicaron como se jugaba mientras los montes Yuu, Lavi y Allen humeaban

-¡¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien con los Noé?-Pregunto Lavi sin apartar la vista de su aprendiz que platicaba alegremente con Road

-No lo se... pero no me agrada-dijo Allen viendo a su Novia (por ahora niña) abrazando a Tikki

-TSK...-Kanda no dijo nada pero no apartaba la vista de Andrea que platicaba con Lulubell y (literalmente) le salía humo de las orejas

-¡Tiiii!-

-Muy buena elección niñas-

Los Noés voltearon hacia los exorcistas

-Ya lo decidimos, van a jugar a…-

-¡Vamo a jugal a los encantados!-

-¿A los que?-

-A los encantados…-

-¿Y eso con que se come?-

-No si come… es muy fácil- dijo chibi-Nancy -Si hacen dos equipos-

-Y los miemblos de un equipo tenen que pelseguir a los otlos...- dijo chibi-Andy

-Y cuando lo tocan quedan "Encantados"- dijo chibi-Itzel -Y no ti puedes movel...-

-A menos que ti desencante oto de tu equipo...-

-Gana el oto equipo cuando los encanten a tollos...-

-¿Y cómo se desencanta?-

-Ah, paka-Onii-chan... ya dijimos que tocándolos-

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Quien coññ... rayos te enseño eso?-

-Ya vez Tikky-sama habla muy feo conmigo- se quejo la pequeña al borde de lágrimas

-Vaya el amargado no sabe tratar a una niña tan dulce como tú, pobrecita- la chibi se aferro a Tikky dando lugar a la erupción del monte Yuu (N.A humo por todos lados)

-YA ME TIENES ARTO- se lanzo contra el Noé con la mugen activada a lo que el Noé reacciono cargando a la chibi mientras retrocedía

-ALTO- llama Road mientras todos se detenían (exorcistas) -VAN A HACER LO QUE LAS CHIBIS DIJERON- anuncio mientras Kanda solo humeaba de rabia

-Vaya el amargado aparte de todo es un celoso de primera-

-Cierra el hocico esa "ESCUINCLA" es una exorcista y no puede ser Noé-

-¿Me... me... me dijo... escuincla?- las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras buscaba refugio en los brazos del Noé

-Ya no llores...-Tikki abrazo aun más fuerte a Andrea y Kanda se puso más furioso si es que eso era posible, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, Allen y Lavi le taparon la boca

-PAKANDA… Cállate que solo estas empeorando las cosas... ¿crees que van a querer regresar con nosotros a la orden si le gritas asi?-

-TSK-Eso pareció calmar a Kanda o al menos convencerlo de que más le valía cerrar la boca de momento

-De acuerdo. Empecemos el juego-Lavi aprovecho el silencio de Kanda y acepto el reto.

-Ben... tenen 5 minutos de ventaja-

-Que empezan...-

-¡Ia!- los tres exorcistas echaron a correr hacia el otro lado, escuchando solo la voz de Road

-Si sobreviven hasta el ocaso, habrán ganado el juego.-

-¿El ocaso? ¿Pero no ya habia anochecido?-

-Parece que en el sueño de Road no...-

-Mmm de acuerdo... ¿A que hora es el ocaso?-

-Como a las 6:30, faltan 2 hrs para eso-

-Rayos...-

-Snif, snif- la chibi seguia llorando a cantaros mientras en brazos de Tikky era consolada

-Tranquila hermosa, ese niño malo no te hará nada-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan pequeñas?-

-3, 4, 5, 9, 23, 16, 60, 20, 120 como muchos segundos Onee-sama –respondió chibi-Nancy

-Muy bien pequeñas me avisan cuando lleguen a 300-

-Si Onee-sama 120, 38, 400, 155, 1864,… ¿Qué va anted de tdecientoss? Onee-sama-

-299-

-Aaaaaaa 125, 65, 98, 19, 43, 64, 499, 299 ,300 ¡Listo!-

-Gracias pequeñas-

-De nada Onee-sama ^^- Road, Tikky y Lulubell se dispusieron a acabar con ese problema de una buena vez, Road saco sus velas, Tikky saco unas cuantas Teasses, coloco a Andrea en el suelo junto con su hermana y prima y Lulubell llamo a unos cuantos akumas

-No nos tardamos pequeñas- dijo Road

-De acueddo Onee-sama- en ese momento los Noés mandaron sus armas en contra de los exorcistas que reaccionaron esquivando unas pocas velas

-¡Malditos tramposos pedazos de…!-

-¡Cállate Kanda!- lo interrumpieron Lavi y Allen

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Si no vuelven con nosotros es tú culpa!-

-¡Cállate paka Ugisagi!- en ese momento varias Teasses se lanzaron en contra de los exorcistas

-¡Ojala te maten apagaddo!- grito chibi-Andrea mientras los ojos de Kanda se abrían como platos

-Me deseo la muerte…la paka aprendiz me deseo la muerte-

-Yyyy Yuu-chan, no te quieren vivo-

-¡Tikky-sama, mata al apagaddo!-

-Claro pequeña, con mucho gusto-

-¡Gdacias Tikky-sama!-

Tikky miro con furia a Kanda y se lanzo a perseguirlo, sin embargo por primera vez, ante las palabras de su aprendiz Kanda se había quedado estático. Las palabras de la pequeña resonaban en su mente. Era cierto que ambos solían discutir seguido. Pero nunca se imagino que lo quisiera muerto. De pronto un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-PAKANDA!- Allen acababa de jalarlo con su Crown Clown justo a tiempo para evitar que el ataque de Tikki le diera-¿Puedes hacer el favor de poner atención a la pelea?-.

-TSK...-Kanda saco a Mugen y se preparo para pelear

-Espera Yuu!-Lavi lo detuvo-recuerda que si queremos ganar debemos evitar que nos toquen

-TSK Entonces vamos..-

-"Tikky-sama por favor mátalo"!- las palabras de la chibi resonaban sin parar en la mente de Kanda -"muedete apagado"!- por primera vez la expresión de Kanda se mostro dolida

-¡PAKANDA!- volvió a llamar Allen al notar que Kanda estaba a punto de ser tocado

-¿Eh..?- el ataque de Tikky hizo contacto directo con la mugen de Kanda- TSK...-.

-Vaya parece que las palabras de la dulce Andy, lastimaron al amargado –

-Cállate no tienes ningún derecho de llamar a así a la Paka deshi- Tikky ladeo la cabeza

-Ahora veo por que se enoja tanto contigo-

-a que te refieres?-

-JA no me digas que no lo sabes? que ingenuo eres amargado...-

-deja de llamarme así y explícate..-

-Esta bien, te daré un consejo de mujeres, solo porque sé que no saldrás vivo de esta-Tikki miro a Kanda con superioridad

-TSK..-

-A las mujeres debes hablarles con cariño, no importa de qué edad sean...-Tikki miro a Kanda fijamente -¿Crees que te querrá si te la pasas insultándola?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Yuu-chan! Presta atención...-El martillo de Lavi mando a volar a Tikki que ya estaba a nada de tocar a Kanda

-PAKANDA... ¿Qué te sucede? estas peor que nunca-

-TSK CALLATE MOYACHI!-

-NO ES MOMENTO DE MEDITAR! YUU-CHAN!-

-Cállate PakaUguisagui-

-Entonces presta atención a la pelea- Grito Allen mientras jalaba a Kanda con el Crown Belt- PAKANDA...- lo mira fijamente- tienes que reaccionar o nos costara 3 de las mejores exorcistas- por la mente de Kanda paso la imagen de Andrea con Lía a su lado, mientras que con Allen su primer beso con Nancy y con Lavi una Itzel ayudándole a buscar a Miranda

-TSK... no necesito que me digas que hacer...- recuerda a Andrea en el lago, cuando platicaban a a luz del fuego-... se perfectamente que hacer...- empuña a mugen mientras se Lanza contra Tikky

-jaja vuelves amargado?- pregunta Tikki con burla, pero esta vez Kanda no se dejo provocar y ataco al Noe con Mugen, Tikki esquivo el ataque con algo de dificultad -¿Qué pasa?¿no quieres seguir hablando de la Dulce Andy?-Tikki siguió intentando provocar a Kanda quien no reaccionaba y peleaba con la seguridad y frialdad de costumbre -sabes... Ella será una gran Noe...-Tikki saco un par de Teasses para repeler los ataques de Kanda-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que ella ya no te interesa?-.

-No me vas a provocar...-Kanda miro al Noé-Tengo un buen motivo para luchar...-Le dijo mientras la imagen de Andrea sonriendo ocupaba toda su mente

-¿Qué? Oh ya veo crees que la Andy grande volverá-

-TSK ¿y eso a ti que? pedazo de Noé-

-Vaya, veo que es verdad-

-Si lo es o no lo es, no tiene por que incumbirte a ti- La imagen de Andrea juagando con su cabello mientras mira a Kanda con ojos de raya y punto se apodera de su mente logrando dar un ataque directo con el Noé

-TIKKY-SAMA!- se escucho el seco grito de Chibi-Andrea, quien intento correr a ayudar al Noé, pero fue detenida por los gemelos Noé- DEJENME TIKKY-SAMA ESTA... TIKKY-SAMA ESTA...- las lagrimas se derrumbaban por sus ojos mientras que los Noé la detenían

-Descuida, Andy, estaré bien- dice mientras desaparece del sueño de Road

-Tikki-sama!-Andrea rompió en llantos, y Kanda tuvo la inmensa tentación de ir a consolarla, pero se contuvo y echo a correr detrás de los otros dos exorcistas

-Tikki va a estar ben Onee-chan?-Nancy le pregunto a Road mientras las tres pequeñas miraban a Road con ojitos llenos de lagrimas

-Si pequeñas, el va a estar bien-

-Y anone ta?-

-Perdió el juego así que tiene que regresar a la mansión…-

-Road-Lulubell miro a la Noe-Voy tras ellos ya nos tomaron ventaja-

-Hai, yo me quedo con ellas-

-Cuídate Lulu-chan!-Itzel se despidió cariñosamente de la Noé-Y gánales a esos tes niñios malos!-

-Lo hare no te preocupes-

-Venga a mi Tikky-sama!- pidio chibi-Andy mientras que Lulubell en forma de Agua se lanzaba contra Allen tocándolo al instante

-Rayos...- Allen también desapareció del sueño

-Allen!- grito Lavi

-TSK Paka Moyashi-

-Si viva Lulu-chan es genial- grito chibi-Itzel mientras abrazaba a Lulubell

-Bien ahora pequeñas hora de que vean como Road, hace entrar en razón a los exorcistas- les guiña el ojo mientras que con sus velas perseguía a los 2 exorcistas Kanda con mas obviedad- Muere exorcista feo- grito evitando insultarlos con las chibis presentes

-Bueno al menos ella controla su lengua….- pensó Kanda con una gota en la cabeza mientras corria al lado de Lavi

-Bien, vamos empatados y no han pasado ni menos de 10 minutos-

-Si tienes razón, a esté paso vamos a acabar pronto-

-A favor de ella o de nosotros?-

-Espero de nosotros-

-Pues creo que ellas no quieren eso- dijo refiriéndose a la chibis que alentaban a road

-Vamos Onee-chan!-

-¬_¬U Etto… ¿Y se supone que vamos a salvarlas?-

-Ten en cuenta que no son ellas mismas….-

-Seguro? A mi me parece que si son las mismas niñas que llegaron a la orden hace tiempo-

-Pues para mi no son las mismas niñas-

-Te imaginas si hubieran encontrado primero a los Noé?-

-0.0!- Ambos exorcistas se acariciaron el cuello- No me da animos hablar sobre ese tema-

-Si, a mi tampoco- En ese momento apareció Road por detrás de los exorcistas, para desgracia de Lavi Kanda se dio cuenta rimero y lo utilizo como escudo, haciendo que el ataque de Road le afectara y desapareciera

-Eso fue trampa- dijo Lavi despareciendo

-TSK no seas lloron Paka Uguisagui-

-Bueno ya no importa ya perdió el juego…- Al darse cuenta Road ya estaba atravesada por Mugen-…KUSO! Zayonara-

-Dero... ¿Qué significa Kuso?-

-AMMMM Etto…..-

-si?-

-Significa "NO ES JUSTO"- mintió veloz mente Dero

-KUSO MALDITO APAGO SACASTE A NUESTRA QUEDIDA ONEE-CHAN!- grito Chibi-Andy dando mayor impresión en Kanda

-No importa ya gane, por que ese par no están jugando-

-MADICION PO QUE TUVISTES QUE GANAD- grito chibi-Andy mientras que Kanda se dirigía a ella para recogerla- Que menso eres Amargado- dijo Lulubell lanzándose hacia Kanda mientras el retrocedía rápidamente

-¿Qué rayos…?- la cara de Kanda mostro confusión a la misma vez que intentaba que no le atacaran las manos de agua de Lulubell- No perderé tan rápido

-Pues tienes que si quieres salir vivo de aquí-

-No me ire sin mi aprendiz-

-A que dulce me pareces amargado-

-Solo para verlos perder pedazos de Noé-

-Lo creo muy improbalbe amargado pedazo de Exorcista-

-Callate nadie me puede llamr asi-

-Solo el genedad dojo!- grito chibi-Andy meintras pasaba por su mente como Cross regañaba a Kanda hce tiempo

-¿Y tu como recuerdas eso?-

-No lo se…. Lo dieje pol que ti!-

-¬_¬U Reafirmo lo dicho.. Siguen siendo las mismas en el fondo…-

-¿A que te refieres con eso amargado?-

-QUE TE IMPORTA MALDITA PEDAZO DE NOÉ-

-No es que me importe….- Lulubell sonrió- Y para que veas que soy buena te dejare ganar… solo porque tengo hambre y quiero un poco de leche-

Antes de que Kanda se diera cuenta Lulubell estaba al lado de Andrea,

-Anda atacame… SI ADIVINAS QUIEN SOY!-La noa se transformo en chibi Andrea y se coloco a su lado de manera que Kanda no pudiera reconocer quien era quien

-OOOOOO dos Andi! –Las otras dos Chibis miraron asombradas la escena

-Coñ…-Kanda se corto a media maldición recordando que habia tres pequeñas presentes-Paka Deshi ¿Quién eres?-

-NO ME DIGAS ASI!-gritaron las dos chibis a coro

-TSK…..MALDICION!-

-Oie…-Chibi-Nancy se acerco a las dos Andy-¿Quen es Andy?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-Kanda comenzó a intentar planear una estrategia para descubrir a su aprendiz cuando chibi-Nancy se le adelanto

-tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu ERES ANDY? TU ERES ANDY? TU ERES ANDY? TU ERES ANDY? TU ERES ANDY? TU ERES ANDY? TU ERES ANDY?-La chibi comenzó a picotear a las dos chibi-Andy por las costillas ante la mirada asombrada de todos- tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy? tu eres Andy?-

-YA!-una de las chibi-Andy se desespero y alzo su brazo golpeando a chibi-Nancy

-OOOOO…. TU ERES ANDY!-

-muy bien!-Kanda atravesó a Lulubell con Mugen,logrando que todos salieran del sueño, regresando la Noa a la mansión, y las tres Chibis y el exorcista a la orden…

-NANCY! POL TU CULPA GANO EL APAGADO!-

-peldon… pelo quelia sabed quen eda Andy…-

-Y pada que?-

-Quelia pdeguntale algo..-

-que le qelias peguntad?-pregunto Chibi-Itzel

-Ya si mi alvido….-

¬_¬u-Una gota apareció en la cabeza de todos mientras aparecían en la oficina de Komui

-NIÑAS!- Allen y Lavi se lanzaron a abrazar a sus aprendices

-Hola ninio bonito.. mi extañaste?-

-Desde cuando volvió a sed niñio bonito?-

-Desde que mi acolde que tenia hambe…¿mi llevas a comel?-

-a mi tamben maesto pidata!-la chibi-Itzel comenzó a saltar jalando la manga de Lavi

-ammmm….. Esta…. Bien….-Sin saber bien como reaccionar los dos exorcistas llevaron a sus chibis al comedor

-Tu no quieres ir?-

-NO MI HABES… MATATE A TIKKY SAMA!-

-Ammm Por desgracia sigue vivo… era solo un…Pak….. un juego…-

-MATASTE A TIKKI SAMA!-

-no… yo solo…-

-TU LO MATASTE Y TE CALLAS!-

-Ammm Etto….-

-LO MATASTE Y TE CALLAS-

-TSK…. ¬_¬#-Una vena comenzó a salir de la frente de Kanda, mientras que en ese presiso instante el general Cross pasaba por ahí

-DOJITO!-Chibi Andy se lanso hacia Cross y lo abrazo-Mi llevas a comed? Ese apagado feo no mi quiede ievad.. si lo pedi asi "mi llevas a comed?" si lo pedi pod favod.. si lo pedi de lodillas y no mi quiede llevar…-

-¬_¬Veo que vuelves a las andadas Paka intento de exorcista….-Cross miro a Kanda que se habia quedado sin palabras mientras el general cargaba a la chibi y se la llevaba hacia el comedor

-XP-la chibi le saco la lengua desde los brazos del general

-TSK….. ¿porque que Akumas fui a rescatarla…?-

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Itzel y Nancy ya se encontraban sentadas esperando el pastel al que sin que ellas se dieran cuenta le habían echado el antídoto

-Listo aquí tienen pequeñas…-Jerry les sirvio una racion a cada una de las niñas

-Wiiii PASTED!-las tres pequeñas devoraron rápidamente su ración ante la mirada ansiosa de todos…. Según Komui debían volver a la normalidad en….. 3….2…..1…-QUEDEMOS LECHIE!-las tres seguían igual de pequeñas

-Komui! Dijiste que esto funcionaria!-

-Y-y a-asi de-debio ser… No.. no… no entiendo que salió mal… tendre que hacer otro antídoto…-

-¿Qué! Y CUANTO TARDARAS?-

-una semana… minimo….-

-es-es decir q-que t-tendr-dremos a las ch-chibis ot-otra se-semana…-

-minimo….-

-O.O-todos se quedaron en shok asimilando lo sucedido

-Oigan.. nuesta lechie…-

Todavia asimilando la noticia, los tres exorcistas terminaron de dar de cenar y mandaron a dormir a sus aprendices, Allen y Lavi sin mayor problema anque Kanda…

-NO QUEDO!NO QUEDO! NO QUEDO! ELES MALO! NO QUEDO DODMID CONTIGO!-

-Anda vamos…-

-NO QUEDO!NO QUEDO!NOQUedo! no quedo….zzzzzzzz-como si le hubieran quitado las baterías chibi Andy se quedo dormida a medio camino y a mitad de su protesta, Kanda solo la miro sonriendo y la cargo con cuidado para llevarla a dormir, una vez en su cuarto, le puso la pijama y la dejo en la cama. La pequeña se acurruco cual gato en la esquina de la cama

-a pesar de todo…. La extrañaba-penso Kanda viendo a Andrea dormir, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza y se acosto también a dormir

A la mañana siguiente…

No eran mas de las 10 am, de un hermoso dia, el cielo azul, el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban, Cross era guapo siempre, y todo parecía perfecto, aunque algunas personas estaban apunto de llevarse una gran sorpresa

Cuarto de Kanda

En la cama principal dos exorcistas dormían apaciblemente, cuando al dar la vuelta con un mal calculo, Kanda tiro accidentalmente a su aprendiz de la cama, esta se levanto furiosa y sin siquera pensarlo movio la cama logrando tirar a Kanda con todo y colchon

-KANDAKUMA! COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRARME DE LA CAMA! ¿Y QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO?-La chica de trece años miro a su maestro con furia para después volver a colocar el colchon en su lugar y volverse a acostar

-ehhh?-

Cuarto de Allen…

Mientras el exorcista albino dormía comodamente en su cama no noto cuando su "dulce" aprendiz había vuelto a su forma original; y dormía de igual forma que el solo que esta abarcaba la mayor parte de la cama mientras que Allen, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de caerse de la cama cuando…

-WAAA!- grito Allen mientras se caia de la cama junto con varias cobijas- ¿Qué rayos…?- antes de poder decir otra cosa una mano de tamaño normal (N.A de una niña de 15 años) estaba colgando de la cama

-Yo quiero probar esa sangre Andy…zzzzzzzz- dijo entre sueños la exorcista albina, mientras que se daba la vuelta

-¿Nancy-san…?- cuando Allen se paro para ver bien a su "aprendiz" se dio cuenta que ya no era la misma niña que era la noche anterior- Nancy-san.- susurro mientras que la susodicha exorcista se daba vueltas en la cama mientras a Allen se le aparecia una gota en la cabeza. Justa mente cuando Nancy abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grises ojos de su maestro

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Nancy mientras le aventaba un cojin a la cara a Allen al mismo tiempo que se tapaba con las cobijas por reflejo propio…

Cuarto de Lavi…

-mmm que raro… Itzi-chan no mi ha despertado para jugar… debió haberse cansado mucho ayer….-Penso Lavi mientras abria lentamente los ojos, tuvo que contener un grito de asombro y alegría cuando se encontró con una Itzel de 16 años con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y abrazándolo mientras dormía-Ammmmm ettoo…. Itzi-chan.. creo que deberías pararte ya..-

-5 minutitos mas….-le dijo la chica apretándolo mas fuerte

-etto Itzi-chan…-

-Por favor… siento como si me hubiera parado dos días a las 5 de la madrugada-la exorcista lo abrazo mas fuerte

-Itzi-chan no respiro….-le dijo entre jadeos su maestro

-eh?-Itzel abrió los ojos y salto hacia atrás de la impresión, logrando que tanto ella como Lavi se calleran de la cama

-VOLVISTE!-El grito de los tres exorcistas recorrió toda la orden al mismo tiempo

UN RATO DESPUÉS….

-¡"#$ y por que tenemos que limpiar de todos modos?-

-Por que ustedes las hicieron enojar…-

Ante la mirada atónita de las tres chicas Komui obligaba a Kanda, Allen y Lavi a repintar y reparar todos los destrosos que hicieron las chibis

-Ammm ¿que paso aquí?.. parece que estallo una guerra…-comento Nancy viendo los desastres

-pues… algo así…-

-De verdad no recuerdan nada?-Komui miro a las tres chicas mientras Allen repintaba el techo de la sala de entrenamientos

-¿De que? Recuerdo prescolar, el kínder, primero de primaria… a si hay conoci a un niño llamado Mitch con el que siempre me peleaba por que bla bla bla bla bla pero hasta eso me caia bien por que bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla pero lugo en cuarto año bla bla bla bla bla bla y le dije bla bla bla bla bla-Nancy e Itzel le taparon la boca Andrea

-No sabemos de que hablas Komui…-

-No saben que paso en estos días?-

-Yo solo recuerdo estar en un laboratorio… y probar una cosa que sabia raro… y luego desperté… en…. Mejor me callo porque me van a regañar-dijo Nancy sonrojándose ante lo ultimo

-Yo recuerdo que estábamos curioseando.. y probe una medicina que sabia a chicle…. Y luego… Pakanda me tiro de la cama….-Andrea miro mal a su maestro con mala cara

-¿Y tu Itzi-chan?-

-Pues…. No lo se… recuerdo tu laboratorio.. luego una sustancia rara…. Y luego no se… todo esta borroso.. aunque me quede con la sensación que me daba cuando hacia travesuras de pequeña..-

-culpa?-

-No, satisfacción…-

Bueno al menos nadie salió herido-

En ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió con un tremendo portazo-NIII-SAN!-

-Le-lenaleee ¿Qué te paso?-

Una Lenalee con un cabello rosa friega me la pupila acomodado de tal forma, que los sayayins se veian peinados a su lado acababa de empujar la puerta con su mano ¿verde?

-Guau Leenalee ¿Nuevo Look?-Nancy miro a la recién llegada que no dejaba de rascarse debido al polvo pica-pica

-TU!-El fenómeno ambul…. Ejem… es decir Lenalee apunto furiosa a Andrea-TU HICISTE ESTO!-

-yo?-Andrea se apunto con el índice-Donde ves mi marca ahí?-

-Pues en.. pues en….-La niña multicolor no supo que contestar

-Ves..?-

-Tranquila Lenalee-Komui se acerco a su hermana-no te preocupes ELLOS-apunto a los tres exorcistas- lo solucionaran

-Ehh? Y nosotros por que?-

-Porque fue su culpa!-

-Claro que no!-

-si si lo fue!-

Mientras Komui comenzaba una gran discusión con los chicos Nancy se acerco sigilosamente a su prima

-oye ¿crees que debamos decirles la verdad?-pregunto en un susurro bajo

-¿que verdad?-la otra respondió de igual forma

-que en verdad, siempre fuimos nosotras y solo fingimos ser como pequeñas cuando nos tomamos eso...-

-¿y admitir también que recordamos? neee-Andrea se unió a la conversación

-ademas, si saben que eramos concientes de todo nos van a hacer limpiar…-

-mmm buen punto..-

-mejor disfrutemos del espectáculo- las tres chicas voltearon para poder seguir viendo a los sus maestros discutir con los hermanos lee, y siendo obligados a limpiar el desastre, que ellas mismas habían causado.

**

* * *

**

Aparecen las autoras junto con las chibis vestidas de mexicanas listas para dar el grito, entra S con chibi Nancy; vestidas de negro, entra D con chibi Itzel; vestidas de morado, entra I con chibi Andy; vestidas de azul. Entran los exorcistas vestidos de mariachis con sombreros, bigotes falsos, botines y toda la cosa de los mariachis

**Kanda: tengo que usar estas estupideces?**

**I: si! Y no son estupideces Yuu, son para festejar el bicentenario de México**

**Kanda: bno ya**

**Lavi: pero mi** **bandita no se ve y yo no veo**

**Allen: mi bigote no combina con mi cabello**

**S: no importa le ponemos corrector (poniéndole corrector de brocha a Allen y D con Lavi pero con color rojo voltean a ver a Kanda)**

**D: tu así estas bien**

**Komui: pues como podrán ver a nuestras frikyes autoras se les pego la fiebre del bicentenaria**

**S, D, I, Nancy, Itzel y Andy: VIVA MEXICO, VIVA, VIVA LA INDEPENDENCIA, VIVA, VIVA LOS SUERHEROES DE LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA, VIVA.**

**Reveer: pero eso no entra en este contexto**

**Komui: no eran los héroes de la independencia?**

**Todas: asi es verdad… VIVA MIGUEL HIDALGO Y COSTILLA, VIVA**

**S: hablando de costilla yo tengo hambre**

**D: espera a que acabemos los Review**

**S: Ok**

**I: DONDE ESTA EL ANGEL DE LA INDEPENDECIA CHAFA (entra Krory pintando completamente de dorado con alitas falsas sosteniendo un limpiapipas dorado en forma de "U") MUY BIEN VIVA EL ANGEL DE LA INDEPENDENCIA**

**Todas: VIVA!**

**Allen: mejor vamos a contestar los Reviews**

**I: TE CALLAS NIÑO HABAS ESTAMOS DANDO EL GRITO… VIVA MEXICO… VIVA… ya hora si continuemos con los Reviews ( quitándose la ropa de mexicana abajo llevando la ropa de siempre)**

**Chibi-Andy: (con makuya toda via al cuello) oye no respiro, bno sobre lo que dijiste me gsuto gracias pero no respiro, en serio me estoy poniendo azulita y me da miedo**

**I: bno te deseo suerte con tus exámenes y S ya no tiene exámenes (Entra D gritando)**

**D: YO TAMPOCO!**

**I: bno ya escuchaste ninguna de las tiene exámenes y bno yo menos a si que wii aquí esta el capi con una semana de retraso pero bno**

**Allen: Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukay no tienes que darnos otro regaño Komui-san ya lo hizo**

**I: pero se lo merezen y bien merecido**

**Kanda: mala**

**I: no me digas mala por que tu eres peor y no me agas recordarte "UM " y dejame decirte tienes una cuenta pendiente con eso**

**Kanda: 0.0! mejor me callo**

**I: si cállate**

**Las 3 autoras: X-Miky-X si a nosotros tampoco nos cae bien, encuanto se le quite el multi color la desaparecemos del mapa**

**Komui: nooo mi Lenalee**

**I: prefieres q ue se quede aquí sufreiendo de formas indescriptibles**

**Komui: Lenalee tienes que ir a una misión en Australia**

**I: adiós Lena**

**S y D: Miranda Kliese, bno ya sabes que nos justo mucho tu review pero no nos importa responderte tu review**

**I: pero por que cansancio mental a morir?**

**S: pero no mimporta**

**Las 3 autoras: BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA maga guardiana NOS DA MUCHO JUSSTO TENERTE DE NUEVO EN EL FIC Y QUE BNO QUE YA TE REGRESO EL INTERNET**

**I: BUENO SOBRE TU REVIEW NOS HIZO FELICES LEER TE DE NUEVO**

**D: A TODAS NOS HIZO FELIZ LEERTE PERO IGUAL ESPEREMOS NUNCA NOS DEJES}S: Y QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO EL FIC**

**I: ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A Mirando Kliese y a maga guardiana**

**todos: ZAYO**

**S: por el grito nos pusimos bien borr...**

**D: se nos perdio el adelanto**


	25. Cap 24: De vuelta grandes

**Komui: Ya saben que es de quien…**

* * *

**Capitulo 24: ¡**de vuelta grandes!

Después de tomarse el anti-chibi-exorcistas, las sanguíneas crecieron mientras dormían; cada exorcista tuvo su… "feliz reencuentro" mientras que las chicas tenían experiencias de Dellavu. Luego de crecer sus maestros tuvieron que limpiar los destrozos que sus aprendices habían provocado, justo cuando Lenalee entro con su nuevo "look"; obra que las chibis Itzel y Nancy provocaron.

-Pero Nii-san, no es justo esa niña- señalando de nuevo a Andrea- Es la causante de esto

-Lo repito, donde vez mi marca, todas mis maldades de cuando era chibi y cuando soy grande tienen una marca y si no está entonces la acusación que me das es incorrecta-

-¿A ver y cuál es tu marca?-

-Pues veras la mía es una carita así, dibuja su placa (N.A luego la subo no se preocupen)- si no tienes esta marca entonces no fui yo-

-¿Y quien fue?-

-Aaahhh eso si que no lo sé-

-Vez, entonces si fuiste tú-

-CON UN AKUMA BIEN AKUMADO QUE NO FUI YO Y TE CALLAS MALDITA NIÑA MIMADA-

-Fuiste tú yo lo sé-

-Y según tu donde está la marca que te acabo de mostrar si no la tienes entonces no fui yo- da su último grito antes de mostrar nueva mente su placa con la carita de lengua de fuera y la palabra "DaRk aNiMe" justo en ese momento por la mente la fecha- ¡RAYOS! ¡Es 3 de abril!

-¿Y que tiene que ver que sea 3 de abril Paka Deshi?-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- dijo mientras lo miraba maniacamente- Que tenemos 14 días sin entrenar, crees que no nos afectara a la inocencia-

-Teniendo en cuenta que cuando nos hicimos chibis no usamos la inocencia-

-¿No la usaron?- paso por su mente los monitos destrozados

-Estoy segura de que eso nos afectara a la inocencia- apoyo Nancy mientras que se paraba para jalar a Allen y entrenar

-Es verdad Lavi, vente vamos a entrenar cuando tengas tiempo libre sigues reparando todo- Itzel se jalo a su maestro mientras que Komui se quedaba con ojos de plato

-Tengo razón "Yuu"…-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-

-Si tú me llamas Paka Deshi creo que puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre… ¿no crees?- la expresión de Kanda cambio por que el razonamiento de su aprendiz era correcto

-TSK…-

-No me reniegues que es mentira por que tú mismo sabes que es verdad- toma la muñeca de Kanda (N.A ya no es la mano) mientras lo jala a la sala de entrenamientos- Ahora vamos a entrenar-

-¿Y desde cuando a ti te importa entrenar?-

-Desde que me acorde de que no hemos entrenado en mucho tiempo-

-¿Extrañar entrenar?-

-Algo por el estilo… no eh golpeado algo en mucho rato-

-Espero que no me quiera golpear a mi 0.0!-

-No te preocupes no te golpeare-

-Deja de hacer eso-

-Eso si te lo puedo asegurar que extrañe molestarte ^-^ -

- ¬_¬# eres cruel-

-Sipi, eso sí extrañe ser cruel contigo- las palabras de Andrea sonaban dulces a oídos de Kanda quien solamente pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa- ¿Y dime que haremos el día de hoy?-

-Tú me trajiste-

-Pero tú eres mi maestro Yuu-

- ¬¬# ¿si dejo de llamarte Paka deshi, me dejas de llamar por mi nombre?-

-Claro, pero si llamas otra vez asi o Pakandrea te volveré a llamar Yuu-

-Ok Andrea-

-Arigato Kanda-sempai-

En el momento en el que Kanda y Andrea entraron a la sala de entrenamiento vieron los aun muñecos descuartizados con las estrellitas enterradas en lo que era un Kanda, con rosas enterradas en lo que parecía ser un Allen y un muñeco que parecía ser un Lavi todo chamuscado

-Etto… ¿Quien hizo estás obras de arte?- dijo Andrea mientras con ojos soñadores miraba los muñecos

-¡USTEDES!- gritaron sus tres maestros

-No yo no fui esas no son mis Lías son estrellitas ninja, muy diferentes a mi linda Lía-

-Aja…-

-Y esas rosas no son de mi Black Rose… son de… busca una explicación lógica, busca una explicación lógica de…-

-¿De quien Nancy-san? ¿De Black Rose?-

-NO, de mi niña no son, son de Lenalee, por que fíjate y son rosas rojas y la de Black Rose son negras-

-Eso es muy lógico- dijeron los exorcistas con ojos de algo más

-No tienes pruebas de que yo lo que me- dijo Itzel mientras Lavi abría la boca para protestarle

-Sí, si tengo pruebas-

-A ver cuáles son tus pruebas Lavi-chan-

-Grave cuando ustedes lo hicieron-

-No te creo a parte de donde sacaste la cámara eh?-

-Pues tenía a Timcampy oculto y en este mismo instante está grabando todo lo que estamos haciendo ^-^ - sonrió satisfactoria mente Lavi

-¿Así? ¿Me lo juras?-

-Claro, baja Tim- pidió Lavi mientras que bajaba el golem mencionado, mientras que las 3 exorcistas se les abrían los ojos como si fueras platos- Tim por favor muéstranos los videos de cuando ellas eran chibis- la boca del golem de abrió mostrando todo lo que las niñas hicieron mientras Lía alteraba el video de Timcampy

El video empieza, con las niñas haciendo los monitos

-VEN VEN FUERON USTEDES- gritaron los exorcistas

-Qué bonitos quedaron- dijeron las chibis mientras salían de la habitación, en ese momento entra Lenalee aventándole los artefactos a los muñecos

-Jeje, las culparan a ellas jeje- saliendo de la habitación mientras reía malévolamente

-Ya ven como nosotras somos inocentes-

-Claro, ahora hay que culpar a Lenalee- dijo Kanda mientras miraba a la puerta

-Pues nosotras no hicimos nada- dijo Nancy secamente

-Ya mejor dejémonos de dramas y pongámonos a entrenar- dijo Itzel mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

-Está bien- dijo Lavi mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla

Los otros cuatro exorcistas se pusieron también en posición de batalla

-¿Están Listas?-

-Hai...-

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento, al principio con facilidad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, los chicos iban complicándoles más las cosas a las sanguíneas. Especialmente Kanda a Andrea

- ¿No se estarán vengando por lo que hicimos de Chibis?-

Según yo si se están vengando- le dijo Itzel a Andrea atreves de la inocencia, en ese momento un ataque imprevisto saco a Andrea de sus pensamientos

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Que no ves que estoy centrada en otra cosa?-

-¡CONCENTRATE EN LA BATALLA!-

-Si eso quieres...-Una serie de estrellas fueron contra Kanda quien las esquivo rápidamente y ataco a Andrea con Mugen, mientras que a su lado, a Itzel y Nancy tampoco les iba muy bien

-¡Black Rose!-

-Hōō Kanji-Una serie de rosas negras fueron contra Allen, Mientras el boomerang en llamas de Itzel fue hacia Lavi, ambos chicos esquivaron el ataque y lo regresaron

-Crown Clown-

-Hiban-

-YA ME DESESPERE- Grito Andrea mientras todos los ataques se detenían- Si quieres que te dé con todo lo que tengo lo hare- Amenazo mientras se tronaba los dedos

-Ooooo, ya se enojo- dijeron asombradas Nancy e Itzel mientras veían como el aura de su prima y hermana cambiaba a negro intenso

-Si quieres ver lo máximo de mi Kanda, lo harás- continuo mientras se empezaba a tronar los huesos que en sus 13 años de vida no se trono- Verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me enojo de verdad- La mirada maniaca de Andrea empezó a hacer que su maestro se preocupara un poco

-Glup Anda atácame-

-Lo haré- en ese instante Andrea hizo una proyección de mugen utilizando a Lía- Sabes, cometiste un grave error te conozco mejor de lo que aparento así que no tienes oportunidad contra mí en este estado- la mugen de dividió dando oportunidad al ataque de la Nigento- mugen...- llama mientras avanza dirigiéndose hacia su maestro-... 4ª ilusión... ESPADAS INFINITAS- termina de invocar mientras lanza su ataque a Kanda quien no puede evitar se cortado por una de las mil espadas de su aprendiz- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA VAS A VER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ KANDA YUU- celebra triunfante mientras su maestro se ve obligado a retroceder

-No fue muy inteligente de su parte hacer enojar a Andrea...-

-Y que lo digas...-

-¡No se distraigan y sigamos entrenando!-Allen y Lavi se obligaron a apartar la vista de la paliza que Andrea le estaba dando a Kanda y se volvieron hacia sus aprendices

-Creo que también deberíamos enseñarles que pasa si se meten con nosotras ¿No?-

-Creí que ya lo sabían-Itzel se encogió de hombros -Pero si, enseñémosles...-

-Glup... espero que esto haya sido buena idea-

-No, no lo fue...- Itzel y Nancy se prepararon también para sacar toda su capacidad

-Ya que esto no me puede matar Al menos eso creo "Tiara, actívate"- La tiara de Nancy se activo y coloco en su cabeza

-"Hoho Kanji, actívate, cadenas de fuego"- dijo Itzel mientras el fuego salía desprendido de ella y se enroscaba en forma de cadenas imitando las del general Yeengar

-"Burbuja de energía"- dijo Nancy mientras que de sus manos comenzaba a salir dicha esfera simulando las del conde

-"Cadenas de fuego incandescentes"- el fuego de la exorcista se mezclo con las esferas de Nancy que comenzaron a expandirse más rápido

-Espero que esto no lastime a Nancy-san... y a nosotros tampoco-pensó Allen mientras observaba las esferas agrandarse

-"Crow Clown"- Allen invocando a su inocencia hiso una especie de navaja que al tratar de atravesar las burbujas reboto haciendo que la callera-maldición pero... es bueno, sabemos que es poderosa-

-Me toca- dijo Lavi -"Sello de Tao"- dijo Lavi mientras se aproximaba a dar un golpe directo a las esferas

-¡ESPERA LAVI, NO!- dijo Nancy, pero Lavi ya habia golpeado las esferas provocando que se salieran de control

-¿Que está pasando?-

-Van a explotar...- Las esferas reventaron mientras los fragmentos comenzaban a rebotar por todas partes provocando más de un daño en los 6 exorcistas

-KKKGGG...- profirió Andrea mientras la proyección de mugen comenzaba a expandirse por sus brazos- KYYAAA- grito mientras la cuarta ilusión pasaba a ser 5ª ilusión- Rayos...- dijo mientras sentía como su energía daba lugar a un ataque propio de su misma proyección- Lo tengo... mugen... AAAGGGG- el dolor era cada vez más intenso, cada vez que las esferas aumentaban el dolor también- MUGEN 5ª ILUCION FLOR SE ESPADAS- invoca al mismo tiempo que las proyección de mugen se zafa de sus brazos dando lugar a una flor de espadas que comienza a atacar las esferas de energía de Nancy- MUGEN...- llama mientras las espadas comienzan a brillas luz celeste- MUGEN... 6ª ILUSION ESPADAS DOBLES... AAAAGGGG- las 3 sanguíneas sienten la energía proveniente de la proyección de mugen mientras las esferas de energía comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco... -¡ANDREA!- se escucha el grito en seco de Kanda mientras el sobre poder de Inocencia, comienza a destruir la sala de entrenamiento

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- gritan las 3 al mismo tiempo que los cristales explotan, reaccionando las 3; cubriéndose con las brazos el rostro mientras Nancy e Itzel, se agachan para protegerse de los cristales; Andrea se queda de pie protegiendo su rostro al mismo tiempo que trozos de ventana rasgan su traje. Tras pasar la ola de energía las exorcistas abren los ojos notando que aún viven

-Oigan...- llama Nancy mientras abre una pequeña abertura en sus brazos-… ¿Ya me morí?-

-Si... ¿Ya morimos?- pide Itzel mientras se destapa la cara

-Cof...cof...- Andrea se descubre el rostro mientras se sacude el polvo de los hombros-Cof...cof... Kanda... ¿Sigo Viva?- al disiparse el humo los 3 exorcistas se les quedan bien con los ojos más abiertos que un plato a sus aprendices cuya luz celeste aún no se extingue

-Ch...ch...ch...ch...chicas- llamaron los 3 maestros mientras miraban expectantes las nueva apariencia de sus aprendices...

En el comedor

-Guau- dijo impresionada Nancy- No creí que fuera capaz de semejante cosa- comiendo tres granos de arroz- No tengo hambre- Allen toma el plato de comida que en menos de 5 seg. Desaparece

-Es increíble- secunda de igual forma Andrea, quien en vez de comer soba, come palillos

-¿Te lo vas a comer?- dice Kanda quien no le ah quitado el ojo de encima a la soba de su aprendiz

-No- dice en tono casi de susurro, mientras le da el plato de soba

-Creo que me voy a dormir- termina finalmente Itzel mientras se para de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto...

-Te acompaño...-las otras dos chicas salen con ella todavía con la mirada perdida

-¿Deberíamos decirles que son las 5 de la tarde apenas?-pregunto Lavi mirando a su aprendiz retirarse

-No, déjalas, necesitan asimilar lo sucedido…-

-Creo que nosotros también... he visto muchas cosas... pero eso...-

-See...-los otros dos exorcistas asintieron recordando lo sucedido

-¿Creen que algún día esas tres dejen de sorprendernos?-

-Lo dudo, el día que hagan eso, dejaran de ser ellas-

-¡CHICOS!- Komui salió de la nada -SI ya acabaron de entrenar ¡Pónganse a limpiar!-

Y con las chicas...

Las tres exorcistas llegaron casi en automático al pasillo que daba a sus cuartos

-Buenas noches...-

Cada una se retiro a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo

-Eso...-

-Fue...-

-Tan...-

-¡KAAAAWAAAIIIII! - el grito de las tres exorcistas retumbo en toda la orden

-Creo que ya lo asimilaron...-Comento Allen mientras terminaba de repintar la sala de entrenamientos.

-SIGAN LIMPIADO PEDAZOS DE EXORCISTAS-Les grita Cross desde una silla en un rincón de la sala de entrenamientos -Y no se les olvide reparar las ventanas-

-Claro general usted manda- dijo secamente Kanda mientras barría los vidrios rotos

-Espero que eso no sea alguna clase de reto, Paka intento de exorcista, porque sería bastante malo para ti- Kanda no respondió -Muy bien-

-¿Que?-

-Ahora por eso vas a tener que remodelar toda la sala cuando quede terminada- dice Cross con aire satisfactorio

4 Horas después...

-Paka intento de exorcista, ese muñeco no iba en ese lugar-

-¿¡QUE! Este es el lugar exacto-

-Es mentira, iba más a la derecha-

-Eso dijo hace 5 minutos-

-Lo vi desde otro Angulo-

-¡AKUAMAS!-

-Cálmate o te ira peor-

-TSK-

-Ahora por eso limpiaras la sala cada vez que la ensucie alguien entrenando- en ese momento Cross saco su Judment y disparo a un vidrio -Recoge eso-

-KUSO- entra Andrea con ojos somnolientos y aparentemente apenas levantándose de la cama

-¿Podrían por favor cerrar el pico trato de dormir?-

-Pero estamos por lo menos a 50 metros de tu cuarto-

-¿Alguna vez te mencione Kanda que mi oído es mucho más sensible de lo que aparenta?-

-Nop-

-Bueno ya lo dije... así que por favor SHH-

-Claro ¬¬-

-Arigato buenas noches- sale de la sala

-Bien, limpia ese vidrio-

-Kkkkggg ¬-¬#- Kanda solamente se dispuso a limpiar-

-Ok, me voy a dormir su vuelvo mañana y no esta tal cual estaba te va a ir muy mal Paka pedazo de exorcista-

-TSK...-

-Jajajajajaja te pusieron a limpiar Yuu-chan...-

-Si en algo valoras tu vida mejor cállate Paka Ugisagi...-

-Glup... de acuerdo...-

-¿Cuanto crees que tardemos en terminar de reparar los destrozos de las niñas?-

-Ya no son niñas...-

-Bueno... pero lo eran cuando hicieron este desastre...-

-Pues llevamos casi todo el día con la sala de entrenamiento... más la cocina... más nuestros cuartos...-Lavi comenzó a contar

-No olvides el cabello de Lenalee... que no tenemos la menor idea de cómo arreglar…-Le interrumpió Allen

-Y su piel verde... eso nos da... Unas dos semanas...-

-¿Contaste el tiempo para comer, entrenar, comer, dormir y comer?-pregunto Allen

-Cierto entonces nos da... Un mes mínimo-Concluyo apesumbrado el joven Bookman

-Kuso...-

-Y que lo digas…-

-¿QUE LES DIJE DE HACER TANTO RUIDO?-Andrea entro furiosa a la sala

-TSK... ¿No crees que exageras?-

-No. mi oído es muy fino, y no me dejan dormir...-

-Estamos limpiando no es nuestra culpa. No podemos hacer menos ruido...- Andrea miro de manera acecina a su maestro

-Si no dejas de hacer menos ruido ten por seguro Kanda, que esta será la última vez que vuelves a hablar... mí oído es más fino que la arena puedo escuchar todo, incluso en la sala de Komui, así que por favor cállate-

-TSK...-

-Te vas a callar o te callo yo misma-

-Creo que te conviene callarte Yuu-chan- susurro Lavi al mismo tiempo que evitaba que hablara Kanda

-Gracias Lavi, ahora buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Andy-chan-

-Oyasumi Andy-san- Andrea sale de la habitación mientras le destapan la boca a Kanda quien al intentar protestar termina con las cuerdas vocales amarradas a tal punto que no pueda ni susurras

-Que bien Yuu se cayó- celebra Andrea mientras entra a su cama a dormir

Al día siguiente...

-Ok, tenemos un mes para terminar los destrozos de nuestras aprendices...-

-Les ayudo con lo de Lena- dice Andrea al mismo tiempo que Kanda puede hablar

-TSK... si como no-

-No es enserio sé cómo arreglarlo no se encontentara claro esta pero al menos se les quitara algo de encima ¿Lo aceptan?-

-¿Por que lo haces?-

-Por que ya fui mala ayer y en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aqui y lo quiero compensar ¿no se puede? Aprovechen ahorita que estoy siendo bondadosa-

-Ok, ok, ok, lo tomamos- dijo veloz mente Allen

-Bien, después de desayunar me encargo de Lena- los exorcistas fueron a desayunar, se sentaron como de costumbre Allen, Nancy, Lavi, Itzel, Kanda, Andrea. Mientras desayunaban Allen y Lavi se quejaban del trabajo por culpa de Cross

-Está bien como no quiero ser una mala amiga les ayudare con la cocina- dice Nancy mientras roza por un momento la mano de Allen -También porque quiero pasar tiempo libre con Allen- Andrea observa el movimiento de la mano de Nancy y se da cuenta inmediatamente

-¿Si quieres yo te ayudo?- Nancy nota de inmediato la indirecta de Andrea

-Claro, gracias-

-¿Desde cuándo les salió tanto cariño?-Pregunta Kanda asombrado por la momentánea hermandad de las dos chicas

-Acostúmbrate, se acerca una fecha importante y queremos estar en paz hasta que pase-

-¿Que fecha importante?- pregunta ingenuamente Lavi

-Ya lo veras- le responde Nancy con una sonrisa

-Jaja es cierto… casi lo habia olvidado…-le dijo Itzel

-Eres el colmo... siempre se te olvidan las fechas…-

-Jeje lo sé...-Itzel se paso la mano por detrás de la cabeza -Bueno... igual Si Nancy les ayuda con la cocina, y Andy con Lena...mmm ¿Quieren ayuda con sus cuartos?-

-¡Sii!-

-¿Están seguras de que no se sienten mal?-

-No... Pero si quieren mejor se los dejamos todo a ustedes...-

-Nooooo-

-Entonces dejen de repelar y vamos a trabajar…-

-De acuerdo...-

-Oigan...- llamo Andrea

-Mande- dijeron algo temeroso los maestros

-Tranquilos, no les are nada- el tono de Andrea sonaba tan dulce que Kanda se puso a la defensiva

-¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi violenta aprendiz?-

-Kanda soy yo (N.A otra etapa de humor llamémosle "Nori") ¿Que te pasa?- el tono era aun más dulce lo que hizo sobre alertar a los exorcistas

-Mi aprendiz no es tan dulce-

-Jeje- rio como si fuera chibi- ¿Que te sucede? Soy yo-

-Repito mi aprendiz no es tan alegre y dulce-

-¬¬- pone cara de puchero- que soy yo, y si no me quieres crees pues bien por ti- se dirige a buscar a Lenalee

-¿Creen que sea la misma Andrea?- dijo Kanda mirando a sus parientes

-A lo mejor solo...- no termino Itzel

-Lo que más creo yo es que le pase lo que a mí y se esté haciendo bipolar- dijo sabiamente Nancy

-No te creo- dijo fríamente Kanda -Ustedes son algo distantes y en este momento parecen más hermanas-

-Ya te dije es porque se acerca una fecha importante y queremos dar el mejor momento-

-Esperemos no salga como el cumpleaños de Andy-chan- dijo Lavi con un escalofrió

-No fue tan malo- dijo Nancy recordando como Allen se lanzo para morderla y hacerla zombi, dio una pequeña risita que todos interpretaron como de burla

-No fue divertido Nancy-san, aunque yo no recuerdo nada-

-Luego te explicaremos Allen- dice Lavi con una cara de desagrado al recordarlo, en ese momento Nancy se acerca al oído de Allen y le explica lo sucedido, Allen sonroja levemente aunque nadie lo nota

-Muy bien, hay que apresurarnos o si no, no acabaremos rápido que necesito comprar algo muy importante- dice Nancy mientras todo se levantan de la mesa yéndose cada quien por su lado.

Los exorcistas al terminar con la sala de entrenamientos, que fue la que más trabajo requería, pues además de limpiar los destrozos debían reparar todo el equipo de entrenamiento. Andrea a buscar a Lenalee, Nancy a la cocina e Itzel a los cuartos

-¿A que crees que se referían con eso de la fecha?-

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo importante para que nos ayuden...-

-Quizá… ¿Tu que opinas Yuu?-

-TSK no lo sé, ni me interesa-

-Si tú lo dices...-

-¡SAL DE AQUI!- grito Lenalee desde su cuarto a lo que el rostro de Andrea parecía ¡¿Dolido?

-Pero Lenalee, te quiero ayudar-

-¡MENTIROSA!-

-No es verdad, lo juro-

-NO TE CREO NADA-

-Entonces nunca se te quitara el color- hizo una pausa cuando Lena abrió la puerta -TE prometo que te ayudare a ser tu misma de nuevo ^^-

-Bien, si tu lo dices-

Lenalee se sentó resignada mirándose al espejo

-De acuerdo...-Andrea comenzó a rodear a Lenalee mientras analizaba como regresarle su apariencia original

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable?-

-¿Porque todo el mundo pregunta eso?-protesto la sanguínea sin dejar de analizar a la multicolor Lena -De vez en cuando puedo ser dulce y tierna...-

-Pues hasta ahora nunca lo habías demostrado...-

-No habia tenido ganas...-contesto Andrea encogiéndose de hombros -¡Ya sé cómo arreglar esto!-

-¿Como?-

-Primero... ¿Puedo usar varias cosas liquidas y poco de cloro de tu cuarto?-

-Mmmm sí- dijo con algo de miedo-¿Para que?-

-Ya verás- Andrea se fue a hacer lo que parecía ser acetona- Acetona-

-¿Que es eso?-

-Descuida es un removedor de pintura- remojo un poco de algodón en ella- Cierra la boca- Lena obedeció, cuando Andrea comenzó a pasar el algodón cuidadosamente por sus labios, mientras el color verde comenzaba a desaparecer de su piel

-¡Wow es increíble, se borro!-

-^^ no hay de que Lenalee-

-Gracias, Andrea-

Y con Nancy...

-De acuerdo... me toca la cocina, no debe de ser tan difícil...-Nancy abrió el lugar encontrándose con el lugar casi en ruinas-Retiro lo dicho...-

-"Debiste pensar en esto antes de destruirla..."-Le dijo Black Rose con algo de burla

-Me la estaba pasando muy bien, no imagine que me tocaría limpiarla, además éramos Chibis-

-Aja... a mí no me engañas con eso Nancy, soy tu inocencia-

-¿Y si sabias lo que asaba por que no dijiste nada?-

-Porque yo también me la estaba pasando bien-

-¿Ves?-

-Es diferente yo no destruí el lugar-

-Técnicamente si fuiste tú...-

-Yo solo te hice caso como buena inocencia que soy...-

-Aja claro, anda ayudame a limpiar...-

-Bien-

-Inocencia... regeneración- la inocencia asintió arreglando todo el lugar de una sola vez

-Eso fue fácil...-

-¿Sera por que tú no hiciste nada?-

-Oye... ¿quien te da energía y te dice que hacer?-

-muy bien, muy bien hiciste un poco-

-mala-

-solo un poco...-

Y con Itzel...

-bien... me tocan los cuartos...-Itzel abrió el cuarto de Allen que fue el primero que encontró -Rayos... se ve que nos divertimos...-

-¿Y cómo no? cada una hiso un desastre poco común- le dijo el Höö Kanji

-Y ustedes bien que nos dejan-

-Pues era divertido-

-Y te quejas de mí-

-No me estoy quejando, solo digo que si no hubieran hecho tanto...-

-Está bien, está bien ya entendí, ahora ¿Como lo arreglo?... ¿Puedes regenerar?-

-Soy un fénix, renazco de cenizas y curo con mis lágrimas-

-Entonces ponte a llorar por todo el cuarto-

-¬¬asi no funciona-

-Entonces ¿que propones quemar todo el cuarto?-

-No lo se... YO renazco de las cenizas, pero no se que tanto lo pueda extender...-

-Es decir que no tienes idea...-

-Pues masomenos, pero no creo que funcione...-

-Y eso significa...-

-Que mejor no quemes el cuarto...-

-Bien... ¿Bien entonces como lo hacemos?-

-Ammmm no lo sé...-

-seguro que no puedo intentar quemarlo todo...-

-¬_¬se ve que eres piromaniaca...-

-^-^ Gracias-

-No lo decía como cumplido... pero bueno trata con eso...-Höö Kanji señalo el cojín de Allen

-Bien... ¡Actívate!-Itzel apareció sus guantes e incendio el cojín, hasta reducirlo a cenizas

-Modoru Hai-Las cenizas comenzaron a juntarse, volviendo a formar el cojín, el cual quedo solamente un poco polvoso

-Wiiii funciona-

-Ahora todo el cuarto...-

5 minutos después…

-Cuartos listos ^-^-

Y con Andrea...

-¡Listo, terminada! Ahora solo falta el cabello-

-¿Y como lo harás?-

-No tengo idea, pero algo se me ocurrirá-

-Ok...-

-Mmmm mmm... ¡Ya sé!... no, no va a servir-

-¿Que, que cosa dime?-

-Es que yo estaba pensando ponerte tinte otra vez... pero aqui aun no existe el tinte 0.0-

-¿Que es tinte?-

-Con lo que te pintaron el pelo rosa- Lenalee razono sus palabras

-Datee... ¿No lo puedes hacer?-

-Me faltan mis juguetes químicos para hacer un tinte... ¡Le diré a Komui que me preste! Ahorita vengo-

Con Komui...

-Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, Komui, ¿Me prestas unos químicos para hacer tinte?-

-¿Que es tinte?-

-Lo que va a ayudar a tu Lenalee-

- O_o ¿Y crees que te voy a dejar vagar por mi laboratorio para hacer algo que solo tu sabes que es?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo-Komui dejo a Andrea pasar a su laboratorio

-Arigato Komui-Andrea comenzó a revolotear por el laboratorio mesclando algunas químicos y colorantes que fue encontrando por el lugar

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-

-O que si, solo déjame trabajar...-

10 minutos después...

-¡Listo! Gracias Komui...-Andrea regreso al cuarto de Lenalee

-¿Lo conseguiste?-

-Si-Andrea le enseño el frasquito, de tinte hecho en casa que por la falta de ingredientes adecuados habia quedado espeso, y grumoso, además de que desprendía un olor extraño

-¿Y que hay que hacer con él?-

-Ponértelo en el cabello-

-¿Segura?-Lenalee miro con desconfianza la mescla

-Si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si- Andrea empujo a Lenalee dentro del baño y le empujo la cabeza dentro de la tina llena de agua -Hay que mojar bien el cabello-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, tiene que quedar mojadisimo, tiene que pesarte la cabeza-

-Aja ¿Y luego?-

-Aplicamos el tinte en todo el cabello Rayos me va a faltar- Andrea aplico el "tinte", al cabo de unos minutos termino -Wooooo y no me falto, me sobro-

-¿Y ahora que hago?-

-Debes reposar 10 minutos y luego hay que enjuagarlo con agua caliente- dijo emocionada por la palabra caliente -Perdón-

-¿Y quien te dijo eso?-

-He visto a mi mamá hacerlo ¿Tu crees?- dijo mientras movía la cabeza como diciendo "si"

-La gente de tu dimensión es extraña...-

-no toda, solo mi familia...-

-Si eso lo note...-

-Jajaja tranquila estas en buenas manos-

-eso espero...-

-no seas tan desconfiada-

En los jardines de la orden...

Nancy se encontraba recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de no estar haciendo nada

-"¡Nancy-san!"-

-¿Si dime?-

-"¿Dónde estás?"-

-Descansando ¿Porque?-

-"¿Y la cocina?"-

-Ya la acabe-

-"¿Tan rápido?"-

-Si-

-"How?"-

-"With my innocence"-

-"Cómo sabes hablar ingles?"-

-Me enseñaron en la escuelita-

-"Realy?"-

-Yes-

-"Mmmm..."-

-What?-

-"I don´t know…"-

-¿Y ustedes?-

-"Todavía estamos terminando el cuarto de entrena miento"-

-"¿Todavía?"-La voz de Andrea se metió a la conversación

-"Si, el desastre de aqui fue muy grande..."-

-"También el de los cuartos y yo ya termine"- dice Itzel de algún lado de la orden

-¿Cuando se volvió publica esta conversación?-

-"Cuando entramos a la plática"-Contestaron Itzel y Andrea

-"¿Por que?"-

-"¿Que acaso no puedo platicar a gusto con mi hermana por medio de mi inocencia?"- de nuevo la voz de Andrea sonaba muy dolida

-"No si puedes es solo que..."-

-"Solo que... ¿qué?"-

-"Nada olvidalo"-

-"Olvidado ^-^"-

-"Bueno, y... ¿Ya terminaste con Lena Pak…Andrea?"-

-"Yapi ^-^, fue muy fácil no estaba tan mal como yo creía"-

-"0.0! bueno eso es algo"-

-SIPI, de hecho es mucho".

-"Eso quiere decir que solo faltamos nosotros"-

-Exactamente...-

-"No es justo ¿Cómo acabaron tan rápido?"-

-"Ingenio"-Contesto Andrea mientras Itzel y Nancy contestaban

-Inocencia-

-"Eso es trampa..."-

-No, es ingenio-se defendió Nancy

-"¬-¬"-

-"¡ES TRAMPA!"-

-"NO ES TRAMPA Y TE CALLAS PAKA PEDAZO DE KANDA"-

-"La aprendiz violenta volvió"-

-"No... te lo juro soy yo"- de nuevo la Andrea dulce

-"¿Cómo puedes cambiar tanto de humor?"- dijo Kanda impactado por los cambios de su aprendiz

-"No es cambio solo soy yo"- aclaro mientras entraba donde Komui

-Creo que su hermana tiene razón, se está volviendo bipolar...-

-"O está desarrollando personalidad múltiple..."-

-"O ambas"-

-¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI A IS ESPALDAS?-Pregunto la Andrea de siempre -¡Hola Komui!-saludo la Andrea dulce -Akumas... puede que tengan un poco de razón me estoy volviendo bipolar...-

-¿Andy-san, estas bien?-

-Si Komui de maravilla -

-Me alegro-

-Mis cambios bipolares me dan miedo Komui-

-Dime-

-Puedo salir a caminar un rato-

-Pero...-

-Anda, solo un rato, si quieres que venga Kanda, par que te sientas mejor-

-Bueno-

-Arigato no me tardo más de 10 min-

-De acuerdo, pero no se te olvide, llévate a Kanda...-

-Pero... pero... pero está limpiando...-

-No importa, ya casi debe acabar...-

-Está bien-Andrea se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos-Kanda ¿Me acompañas a pasear?-

-TSK tengo que limpiar-

-Por favor... Komui dijo que podías dejar de limpiar si venias conmigo-

-De acuerdo-

-¡Ei! ¡Y nosotros!-Allen y Lavi protestaron

-Ustedes sigan limpiando.-

-Pero...pero...- Andrea salió con Kanda de la sala

-¡No es justo!-

-Cálmate Lavi, si no, no acabaremos nunca-

-u.u! está bien-

-"Allen"- llamo Nancy desde el golem

-¿Que sucede?-

-"¿Como cuanto les falta?"- Allen miro el resto de la sala arreglada con aun los muñecos para entrenar desordenados

-Algo, ¿porque?-

-"Mmmm... Enseguida voy"-

-De acuerdo...-

Y con Andrea y Kanda...

-¿Y porque ese afán de salir a caminar?-

-No lo sé... creo que ya hasta a mi me asusto mi bipolaridad...-

-... ¿no habían dicho que era por una fecha especial?-

-en parte...-

-¿Y de que fecha hablan?-

-¿En serio quieres saber?-

-Si, quiero saber-

-El cumpleaños de mi prima... ¿Que lindo no?...me doy miedo-

-Ya lo creo-

-Que cruel eres...¡ME DOY MIEDO!-

Y en la sala de entrenamiento...

-¡Ya llegue!- dice Nancy entrando en la sala

-Hola-

-Les ayudare a arreglarlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Con la inocencia-

-¿No es hacer trampa?-

-Nop, Inocencia, regeneración- en ese momento los muñecos se comenzaron a mover por toda la habitación y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares

-Wow Nancy-chan, eres genial-

-Gracias, gracias, ya lo sabía, Allen ven con migo dijo Komui que quería hablar contigo-

-Aaa muy bien- Allen y Nancy salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Lavi -¿Y para que me quiere el supervisor?-

-No te quiere ver ^^-

-¿Te he dicho que eres mi heroína?-

-No-

-Eres mi heroína-le dijo Allen a Nancy y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, Nancy se sonrojo

-Vamos a un lugar más privado, aqui nos puede ver Komui…-le dijo mientras lo jalaba por el pasillo

Y con Lavi...

-No es justo... ya me dejaron todo a mi solo...-se quejo Lavi al ver el cuarto de entrenamiento sin terminar

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-¡Itzi-chan!-Lavi casi se puso a saltar del gusto al ver a su aprendiz-pues ya casi acabamos, Nancy-san ayudo mucho...-

-¿Que falta?-

-Solo acabar de limpiar…-

-Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho...-

-¿Que harás?-

-"Incinerato"- dice todo se quema- "Renace"- lo que era antes un desastre en un segundo era el antiguo cuarto de entrenamiento

-Wow eres genial Itzy-chan-

-Jeje, lo sé Lavi-chan ^-^-

... y... ¿Ahora que hacemos?-

-No lo sé, yo iba a leer-

-Bueno ya que, si insistes- Lavi acompaño a su aprendiz a la biblioteca

-OK- ambos exorcistas se dirigieron a la biblioteca

Y con Andrea...

-MIRA QUE LINDO CONEJO... me dan nauseas los conejos negros ¬¬-

-¿Me dan cosa esos cambios de humor?-

-¡PUES TE AMUELAS PORQUE SOY ASI! Aunque si, a mi también me están dando miedo-

-Creo que de verdad te estás volviendo bipolar...-

-Si lo se... rayos, creo que es genético...-

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Porque Nancy también es bipolar... o más bien tiene personalidad múltiple-

-Tu familia es extraña...-

-Y eso que no conoces ni a la mitad...-

-Doy gracias por ello-

Y con Nancy...

Los 2 exorcistas estaban tranquilamente sentados en los jardines de la orden mientras Komui los buscaba desesperada mente

-¡NANCY-SAN, ALLEN-KUN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?-

-En los jardines dah- dijo Nancy mientras abría los ojos para sentir el viento correr por su rostro

Y con Lavi...

-Lavi, ¿No hay libros de miedo, terror, suspenso, de fuego?-

-Nop, creo que no Itzy-chan-

-Moooo-

-No te enojes, ha de haber algo merecedor de tu lectura-

-=$ si tu lo dices-

-¿Que tal este?-Lavi saco un libro pequeño, con cubiertas verdes

-¿Cual es?-

-Se llama... 20,000 leguas de viaje submarino-

-OoO ¡Adoro ese libro! ¡También existe en mi dimensión!-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Siiii! ¡Vamos a leerlo!-

-De acuerdo...-

Y con Nancy y Allen...

Allen y Nancy estaban recostados juntos en el pasto

-Nancy-san...-

-Dime Allen-

-Gracias por ayudarme con lo de la sala de entrenamiento, y la cocina-

-No hay problema técnicamente en parte creo que fue mi culpa, y...-Nancy se sonrojo levemente -quería estar contigo...-agrego logrando que su maestro se sonrojara también

-Yo también quería estar contigo-Allen se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie y beso a Nancy

-Nancy... -Allen le susurro algo al oído

-Y yo a ti...-le contesto ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

Mientras con la bip... digo Andrea...

-¡Mira que lindo una caballo, azteca!- dijo Andrea mientras miraba soñadoramente el caballo- ¡Es genialmente hermoso!- dijo con su habitual tono

-¡¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de caballos?-

-Me gustan mucho-

-Bueno al menos-

-SIPI- miro a Kanda con ojos soñadores- ¿Me los compras?-

-¡¿Que quieres que yo que?-

-Anda, cómpramelo-

-NO-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que no quiero-

-Pofavo-Andrea puso cara de gato con botas

-TSK ¿Y que vas a hacer con un caballo?-

-No lo sé... algo se me ocurrirá...-

-¬_¬U entonces no-

-Ándale... no seas malo...-

-Dame una buena razón por la cual comprarlo y te lo compro...-

-Mmm déjame pensarlo-

-Seguro que no se le ocurre nada-

-Claro que se me va a ocurrir algo...-

-Pues te estás tardando...-

-¡YA SE!-

-¿Que?-

-Lo puedo usar para...-Andrea le susurro algo al oído

-¡NO TE VOY A COMPRAR UN CABALLO PARA ESO!-

-Entonces para...-Andrea le volvió a susurrar al oído

-MENOS PAR ESO-

-Entonces para que aprenda a cabalgar, siempre eh querido aprender *.*Onegai-

-NO-

-Ándale Onegai*.*-

-QUE NO-

-Te acusare con Cross...-

-ESTA BIEN, LO COMPRO-

-Wiiii-

-No festejes tanto-

- Wiiii tengo un caballo nuevo Arigato Kanda-Sensei ^^-

-TSK- Kanda se acerco al puesto donde ofrecían el caballo- ¿Cuánto cuesta?-

-Aaahhh, 1.000.000 YENS señor-

-¿CUANTO?-

-1.000.000 yens...-

-Y usted cree que tengo ese dinero?-

-No lo se, usted pregunto y yo le conteste...-

-Kanda.. no me lo vas a comprar?-

-TSK Estas loca? oiste cuanto cuesta?-

-si, la modica cantidad de 1.000.000 de Yens... lo que serian como 11830 dolares-

-No tengo tanto dinero..-

-pero sijiste que mi lo hibas a comprar-

-¿Y de dónde los voy a sacar?-

-No lo se tú inventa- su tono normal- Por favor yo quiero ese cabello-

-¡¿De dónde lo saco?-

-No se inventa, sacalo de tu traje de exorcista-

-Pero esta muy caro-

-No importa yo lo quiero- puso carita de gato con botas mientras Kanda comenzaba a buscar- wii me compraran un caballo- se lanza a abrazar a Kanda- Arigato Kanda-sensei- presiona su mejilla contra la de el mientras tiene la expresion de una niña de 6 años

-Espera a que consiga el dinero y luego me agradeces..-le dijo Kanda sonrojado-como akumas voy a sacar ese dinero...-Kanda se quedo pensando unos momentos-YA SE! pero no... tendria que pedirle ayuda al moyachi-

-^-^ Confio en ti Kanda-sensei-

-Creo que eso entra en chantaje emocional...-penso el joven exorcista viendo a Andrea-Pero ya que, tendre que pedirle ayuda al niño habas-

-Que planeas Kanda?-

-Espera aqui voy a conseguir el dinero-le dijo Kanda -TSK.. porque el brote de habas tiene que ser el unico bueno para apostar-penso mientras se dirigia de regreso a la orden para buscar a Allen

* * *

**Entran Black-Rose, Lía y Fenix al escenario**

**Lía: ola, hoy nos toca contestar los reviews**

**Fenix: ya que nuestras exorcistas se están escondiendo para que no las agan limpiar**

**Black-Rose: aunque bien podriamos poner en autorecuperacion todo y listo pero bueno**

**Fenix: como sea empezemos con Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**

**Lía: que bueno que te aya gustao el nuevo capi y si, a nosotras tambien nos dio risa el look de lenalee, nos moriamos de risa, pero tuvimos que aguantarnos tu tambien cuidate**

**Black-Rose: miranda Kliese**

**Fenix: Si, creo que finjir demencia fue lo mas inteligente que hicieron**

**Lia: see despues del desastre que organizaron**

**Itzel, Nancy y Andy (se escucha su voz saliendo de la nada): Ustedes tambien ayudaron!**

**Black Rose: Bueno... Suerte con tus examenes Miranda**

**Lía:makuya-love **

**Fenix: sii, jugar con los Noés fue genial... nunca pense que mi exorcistas pudiera contar tanto**

**Lía: fue divertido ver a Kanda enojarce con Tikky**

**(se escucha la voz de Kanda) Tal ves para ti, por poco y me matan!**

**Black-Rose: y gracias por desear suerte con los examenes**

**(salen S, D e I de atras) Deveras que la vamos a nececitar**

**S:Mi profe de quimica me quiere ver muerta para en mi tuba ponerme 5 T _ T es malo**

**Fenix: No creo que sea tan malo...**

**D: Eso dices tu que no has tenido nunca un examen T-T**

**Black Rose: bueno.. Helena**

**Lia: Gracias por tu comen. Que bueno que te guste el fic**

**I: Y estos tambien, se han vuelto de nuestros caitulos favoritos**

**D: Esperamos saber mas seguido de ti.**

**S: Gracias por desearnos suerte**

**Lia: ¿No estabamos contestando nosotras?**

**S, D, I: Perdon(saliendo del escsenario)**

**Fenix: ahora si, X-Miki-X**

**Black-Rose: no te preocupes, la sacaran muy pronto, te lo aseguro**

**Lía: pero eso de juntarla con Krory como que no, Krory es de Miranda Lotto**

**Fenix: sii, esperamos leerte de nuevo**

**Black Rose: Romy-the-Red-Rose **

**Lia: Hace un rato que no sabiamos de ti... Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap**

**Fenix: si, lo que hacen esas tres.. y eso que mostrarn como la mitad de las locuras que llegaban a hacer..**

**Black Rose: Y como lo pediste aqui esta el siguiente cap**

**Lía: val-lilium2795 (las inocencias festejan)**

**Black-Rose: que bien! ya son 2 que no leeiamos desde hace rato! bueno, deveras no pense que fueras más mala que ella**

**Fenix: yo creeo que son igual de malas**

**Lía: mi exorcista no es mala (andrea sintiendose aliviada) es malisima!**

**Black-Rose: jaja jaja jaja que mal plan**

**Fenix: Si la verdad si y que tiene que comas manzana verde?**

**Black-Rose: no jusgues a un libro por su portada mi exorcista se pone loquita cuando ve sangre**

**(entra Nancy persiguiendo a Allen)**

**Nancy: dame un poquito!**

**Allen: no! fue un accidente yo no queria cortarme! el vidrio se atravezo!**

**Nancy: tu me dijiste que si queria!**

**Allen: Era broma!**

**(salen del escenario)**

**Black-Rose: ven?**

**Fenix: maga guardiana **

**Lia: Esperamos que estes bien luego de lo del huracan**

**Black Rose: Pero que bueno que almenos te libraste de los examenes.**

**Fenix: Bueno creo que ya acabamos...**

**Lia: del proximo cap... Este trio no se a apurado**

**Black Rose: Asi que no podemos darlo bien todavia**

**I, S, Y D: No es nuestra culpa que nuestros maestros se pasen con la tarea! **

**Fenix: Bueno, como sea. Les dejamos el titulo del siguiente cap para que se den una idea de que va a pasar...**

Capitulo 25: ¡Todo por un caballo!

**Lía: bueno...supongo que no es un gran adelanto pero es algo, ya se daran una idea**

**(sale nancy con su codo en un cojin)**

**Black-Rose: que te pasa? te pegaste mientras perseguias a tu cena?**

**Nancy: no, es..es... mucho dinero**

**Fenix: dinero? aaaaa si mucho dinero de que?**

**Allen: ni lo sueñes pakanda no lo are, y menos por ti**

**Kanda: por mi aprendiz!**

**Allen: menos!**

**Andrea: Allen por mi?**

**Allen: no**

**Andrea: porfis!**

**Allen: no**

**Andrea: haslo o te voy a matar!... porfa**

**Allen: no**

**Andrea: te acusare con Cross**

**Allen: no**

**Andrea: Cross!**

**Itzel: Cross no puede venir**

**Andrea: porque?**

**Itzel: está curando a Nancy de un coma de codo brillante**

**Andrea: Rayos...**

**Itzel: Es que enserio te pasas Andrea.. (la susodicha la mira asecina) GULP Seguro que no puedes ayudar Allen?**

**Allen: oo que no!**

**Lia: Porfavo Allen por mi exorcista..**

**Allen: (la mira sin entender) Eh?**

**Fenix: Etto... la unica que te entiende es Andrea..**

**Lia: ¬-¬U Lo olvide..**

**Black Rose: Bueno, creo que igual eso fue una buena provada de lo que sera el siguiente cap...**

**Fenix: Nos vemos la proxima semana**

**Las tres. SAYO!**

**Lia: Dejen Review!**


	26. Cap 25: ¡Todo por un caballo!

**Komui: ¿Es necesario que siga aclarando esto?**

**Llega un avioncito de papel: "SI"**

**Komui: Bien... Creo que ya saben que es de quien…**

* * *

**Capitulo 25: ¡Todo por un caballo!**

Mientras Kanda, buscaba la forma de comprarle el caballo a su aprendiz, al mismo tiempo buscaba la forma de convencer a Allen, para que con una trampa le ayude a comprar el caballo

-#Kuso ¿Qué hare? Si le pido ayuda al Moyashi estoy consciente de que, también incluye a Cross# Rayos...-

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?-

-Nada- se va a la Orden- Ahorita vengo- al darse la vuelta Andrea lo detiene

-Pero dijo Komui que no me dejaras solita *.*- el rostro angelical de Andrea dejo hasta impresionado al vendedor- Por favor-

-Aaahhh, está bien, vamos los 2 de vuelta a la Orden...-

-Pero aún no quiero volver, no me eh cansado-

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?-

-Que no me dejes, me voy a aburrir-

-Aaahhh, le diré por golem-

Y con Nancy y Allen…

Ambos exorcistas se encontraban recostados uno al lado del otro disfrutando un momento de intimidad muto, cuando un golem se les acerco

-"Moyashi... Moyashi..."-

-Que quieres Pakanda...-Allen contesto molesto por la interrupción

-"TSK..."-

-¿Si?..-

-"Yo... Tsk... "-

-¿Qué?-

-#Rayos creo que tendré que tragarme el orgullo... a menos que# Necesito que vengas de inmediato...-

-¿Para qué?-

-Eso no importa solo ven, es urgente…-

-De acuerdo- Allen corto la comunicación y Nancy lo miro

-¿Que crees que pase?-

-No lo sé... pero para que Pakanda pida ayuda debe ser algo grave...-

-¿Buscamos a Itzel y Lavi?-

-Creo que si… quizá necesitemos ayuda-

Los 2 exorcistas se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde Lavi e Itzel se encontraban leyendo 20000 lenguas de viaje submarino

-Jeje, adoro esta parte- comenta Itzel mientras que cambia la pág.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, esta parte me mata JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- menciona el Bookman, mientras cambia la pág. y en ese mismo instante llegan los 2 nov... perdón quiero decir los tor... perdón mejor dicho los exorcistas

-Lavi, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Itzi-san-

-¿Sí, díganme que necesitan?-

-Es que Pakanda, nos acaba de llamar para pedirnos ayuda, está en el pueblo con Andy- Aclara Nancy, mientras mira la cantidad de libros de la biblioteca

-Y pensamos que era grave por lo que venimos a pedirles ayuda =$- un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas de uno de los 2 albinos de la habitación

-Bueno, entonces esperan que...-

-Nos acompañen al pueblo, debe ser algo muy grave para que Kanda pidiera ayuda-

En el pueblo...

-o.O!- el rostro de Kanda estaba poniéndose cada vez más impresionado al notar que Andrea podía estafar casi = de bien que Allen

-Bien- dijo bajando todos los cocos- si no encuentra la piedrita, me llevo el caballo gratis ¿"capissi"?-

-Claro, pero no creo que pueda contra mis habilidades, de nuevo-

-¿Cuánto apuesta?-

-El caballo, mas la silla de montar y la correa-

-Hecho ^-^- estrecharon la mano para después comenzar a jugar...- ¡GANE DE NUEVO!- celebra Andrea mientras el vendedor se queda con los ojos como platos

-Pero... pero... pero...-

-No, no, no, no, nada usted aposto ahora cumpla- exige con su particular tono amenazante- Entrégueme el caballo, la silla y la correa-

-Bien, soy un hombre de palabra...- en ese momento llegaron los exorcistas

-¡Kanda llegamos!- grita Allen mientras los otros 3 exorcistas lo siguen

-LLEGAS TARDE MOYASHI DE PACOTILLA-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Ya no importa, me gane un caballo, con silla y corre más rápido de lo que tú lo podrías haber hecho Pakallen-

-#Pakallen?#- el albino exorcista portador del Crown Clow asimilo el nuevo apodo que la aprendiz de Kanda le asigno- NO me llames así-

-TE LLAMO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA Y TU CIERRAS EL PICO ¿OK?-

-C-c-c-c-c-claro A-A-A-A-Andy-s-s-s-san-

-Que bueno ^^ #mi bipolaridad me da miedo argh# Oiga y mi caballo?-

-Ohh es verdad- el vendedor salió solo con el caballo- aquí tiene-

-¿Pero y el resto? Apostamos, el caballo, la silla y la correa-

-Pero considerándolo mejor no es muy valido todo eso por una pequeña apuesta ^^-

-O.O- Andrea se quedo perpleja ante lo sucedido por primera vez en su vida alguien la había engañado- ¿C-c-c-cómo está eso? O.O alguien me estafo- la expresión de los demás se espanto ante lo sucedido- SE aprovecha de que soy una niña de 13 años ¿verdad?-

-Claro ^^-

-PAKALLEN- el mencionado se acerco

-¿Sí?-

-Encárgate y pobre de ti si pierdo mi caballo-

-0.0 Glup O-o-o-o-ok- -Arigato-gosaemasu ^^-

-Bien- se acerco al vendedor quien había escuchado su conversación- Arreglemos esto de la mejor manera del mundo- sonríe maniacamente- Cartas- saca su juego de cartas que le regalo Tikky la primera vez que jugaron

-Bien pero déjeme decirle soy un experto en el póker-

-No lo dudo, pero no crea que pueda contra 3 años de jugar cartas sin descanso-

-Creo que puedo-

-No, no lo creo- Así Allen y el vendedor comenzaron a jugar cartas, ambos estaban en el mismo nivel; ni uno ganaba ni el otro perdía, mientras Allen comenzaba a sudar

-Mi caballo está en juego Allen-

-Lo sé Andy-san-

-Más te vale no perder-

-Lo sé Andy-san-

-Solo te lo recuerdo-

-Andrea mejor déjalo concentrarse...-le dijo Nancy atrayendo a su hermana y observando a Allen jugar... los minutos pasaron lentamente

-Trió-

-Escalera-

-Full-

-Pokar-

-Escalera de color-

-Doble par-

-trió-

-Flor imperial-Allen bajo la ultima mano ganando el juego después de casi una hora de juego

-wiiiiiiii!- todos los exorcistas comenzaron a festejar ante la cara de incredulidad del vendedor

-¬_¬ de acuerdo.. Iré por la silla y la correa

-gracias, -Andrea comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de Allen

-No me gusto la expresión de su rostro...-comento Itzel viendo el lugar por donde se había ido el vendedor

-déjalo, solo está enojado por perder..-le contesto Nancy mientras abrazaba a su novio-además que puede ha...-no había terminado cuando el vendedor regreso

-^-^Aquí están sus cosas-les dijo entregándoles una correa vieja y mohosa, además de una silla de montar que prácticamente se caía a pedazos

-¿Que es eso?-

-La correa y la silla-

-OIGA-Allen protesto-Esto no es...-

-Apostamos la correa y la silla, nunca acordamos que tenían que ser nuevos, o en buen estado..-

Andrea tomo por el cuello al vendedor

-Mire ova y me cambia la correa y la silla o le juro que este burlón aliento será el ultimo que dé- dice mientras saca una cuchillo de plata (N.A de donde lo saco ¬¬)

-Aja como me puede hacer algo- los presentes le hacían señales para que se calle mientras Andrea miraba sádicamente su cuello

-Claro que puedo- acerco el filo del cuchillo a su cuello- Puedo cortarle el cuello así- recorrió el cuello hasta la nuca- O puedo así- señala mientras empieza a dejar pequeñas cortadas

-Glup-

-Bien- marca un puntito con el cuchillo- Entonces aquí hare el primer corte- -ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE- Llamo mientras detenía el cuchillo le daré a elegir de lo mejor que tengo-

Claro que puedo- acerco el filo del cuchillo a su cuello- Puedo cortarle el cuello así- recorrió el cuello hasta la nuca- O puedo así- señala mientras empieza a dejar pequeñas cortadas -Glup- -Bien- marca un puntito con el cuchillo- Entonces aquí hare el primer corte-

-ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE- Llamo mientras detenía el cuchillo le daré a elegir de lo mejor que tengo-

-Ok ^^- llevo a Andrea y a Kanda al interior de la tiendo donde saco lo mejor de lo mejor que tenia- WOO mira todo esto hay mucho de donde elegir...- miro avariciosamente los artefactos -...quiero los 5 mejores que tenga- -0.0!- todos se miraron mutuamente

- ¡¿QUE?- dijeron mientras entraban a ver los 5 artefactos más caros que tenia

-Quiero estos- tomo la silla adornada con jade azul y la correa con flores de loto de cristal rojo- Miren que bonitos- miro a sus compañeros -Gracias nos vemos- salió de la habitación mientras tomaba al caballo de la cuerda que lo sujetaba y se lo llevaba a la Orden -¿No vienen?-

-Claro, ya vamos-

-#Espero no volver a verlos..#-pensó el vendedor mientras un sudor frio lo recorría

-No creen que nos pasamos?-

-nee el se lo gano-dijo Andrea mientras llevaba sonriente su caballo

-Y como lo vas a llamar?-

-Mmmm... No lo sé..-

-es caballo o es Yegua?-

-tampoco se..-

-Y para que lo quieres?-

-ni idea algo se me ocurrirá ^-^-

-^-^U¬_¬U-Una gota se les apareció a todos en la cabeza

-Es decir que nos hiciste pasar por todo eso por un caballo... Y ni siquiera sabes que vas a hacer con él!-Kanda miro furiosa a Andrea, logrando que todos los demás, excepto la aludida, se hicieran para atrás ante la inminente pelea

-Exacto ^-^-dijo con una voz dulce-ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO!-voz de Maniaca acecina

-CLARO QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA ¡TU!-

-PUES ME ALEGRO POR ESO POR QUE QUIERAS O NO SOY TU APRENDIZ ASÍ QUE HASTA QUE LO DIGA KOMUI ME TENDRÁS QUE SOPORTAR, A MI Y A TODOS MIS CAPRICHOS- los furiosos ojos de Andrea se encontraron con los mismos ojos furiosos de su maestro quien se limito a atacar a Andrea con mugen

-TSK, solo porque eres mi aprendiz no te desaparezco de la faz de la tierra-

-No lo hagas, no me importa, hay más cosas que puedo hacer en esta dimensión, como usar mi inocencia, chantajear gente inocente, amenazarlas con asesinarlas, entre otras cosas que no diré a continuación, porque hay exorcistas sensibles- señalo a Allen mientras se les adelantaba a los demás

-Andy...- llamo su hermana mientras se le acercaba sigilosamente

-Mande ¬¬- respondió en su habitual tono

-No ti inojes- la abrazo por el cuello dado que era más grande que ella y no la podía abrazar bien -Pofavo gomen-

-Mmmmhhh- respiro profundamente -Muy bien - empezó a calmar su furia -Solo porque mi Onee-sama me lo pide-

-**WiI**-

-TSK.. TU...-Kanda no pudo terminar porque Allen y Lavi le taparon la boca

-Calladito te ves mas bonito-

-¬¬#-

-Bueno volvamos a la orden...-

-de acuerdo...-

-y que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos?-pregunta Itzel

-no lo se.. podemos seguir leyendo-

-no, mejor hay que hacer algo en grupo-

-pero...-Allen y Nancy protestaron al mismo tiempo

-¿que?-

-nada...-volvieron a responder al unisonó

-#Yo quería estar a solas con Allen#-

-#Yo quería estar a solas con Nancy#-

-Dejen de pensar eso malditos mmmmbumbumbum... malditos pedazos de...! Lo que sea-

-No te referirás tortolos?-

-Si eso mero! Tortolos no vallan a hacer porquerías!-

-Pues quien crees que soy menza babosa?-

-Eh? no sería más bien "zoburra"?-

-No! Porque eso es de Bruno-

-Tú también lo aplicas-

-Etto... no es cierto! Yo digo menza babosa-

-Eso lo acabas de inventar maldita chismosa!-

-Mentira-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Etto..-los exorcistas se hicieron chiquitos ante la pelea de las hermanas mientras Itzel ponía cara de "ya van a empezar"

-NO-

-SI-

-YO DIGO QUE NO Y TE CALLAS-

-PUES FIJATE QUE NO ME VOY A CALLAR PORQUE TE LO CABAS DE INVENTAR!-

-Itzi-chan... ¿no deberíamos detenerlas?-

-como si eso fuera posible.. Una vez que empiezan no van a parar..-

-pero..-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-la mayor de las chicas se puso en medio de las otras dos y las separo -ALTO LAS DOS! Tú!-señalo a Andrea -no molestes a los tortolos-

-OYE!-Allen y Nancy protestaron

-Y tú!-Itzel siguió como si no los hubiera oído -es cierto que Bruno lo dice, pero eso no quiere decir que Nancy no lo pueda decir, así que PAREN-

-ELLA EMPEZO!-protestaron las otras dos

-No tu!-

-no tu!-

-tu!-

-tu!-

-tu!- Itzel suspiro y regreso con los otros

-ven?, una vez que empiezan por algo no paran...-

-TU CALLETE!- le dicen Nancy y Andrea a Itzel mientras que a todos se les aparecía una gota en la cabeza

-Onee-sama vamos a comer algo- dice Andy mientras se abraza del cuello de Nancy

-Claro ^^-

-Esas dos dan miedo-

-Aja- dicen los demás mientras las rayitas azules bajaban, de repente el estomago de Allen gruño

-Tengo hambre podemos ir a la orden a comer?-

-TU no vienes- dice Andy mientras lo mira asesinamente

-Pero...- dice Nancy

-No viene y te callas-

-ENTONCES YO NO VOY CON TIGO!-

-PUES NO VENGAS NO HACES FALTA!- unas lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Nancy

-Ups- dice Itzel tapándose la boca

-snif snif- se escucha de Nancy -Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grita mientras sale corriendo en dirección a la orden

Durante algunos segundos todos se quedaron pasmados, para que enseguida Allen se echara a correr por donde se había ido su aprendiz

-Nancy-san!-El exorcista salió de la vista de los demás unos segundos después

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA?-Los demás exorcistas voltearon hacia Andrea que se hacia la desentendida observando su caballo

Mientras con Nancy...

En cuanto llego a la Orden Nancy se introdujo en su habitación y se tiro a la cama a llorar -Mala! sin sin Te odiooo! #Aunque me has dicho cosas peores pero...# ¡TE ODIO ANDREAA!- el grito de Nancy se escucho hasta la entrada de la Orden donde Allen ya se encontraba sin aliento

-¿Donde...Donde está Nancy-san?- escucho el grito de la mencionada y se dirigió hasta ella tras un par de minutos la encontró mirando por una venta-Nancy-San.. ¿estas bien?-

-Si.. si.. estoy bien.. perfectamente...¿Porque no habría de estar bien? Ella siempre dice cosas así- Sin saber muy bien que decir Allen se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla -En serio... ya debería estar acostumbrada...-Una lagrima rebelde escapo por su mejilla

-Sabes que tu hermana suele ser así.. estoy seguro de que no lo decía en serio-

-Da igual, estoy harta de que me trate así..-

Y con los demás

-¿¡Como se te ocurre decirle eso!-

-¡Eres mala hermana!-

-Deberías pensar mejor antes de hablar- eran algunos de los regaños que se escuchaban por parte de los 3 exorcistas que estaban con Andrea

-Ella se lo busco-

-¡¿Como puede ella buscarse algo así?-

-¡Recuerda que una vez casi se tira del 5º piso!-

-Lo recuerdo, estuve a punto de ser hija única-

-¿¡Como se te ocurre decir algo así!-

-¡Así! ¡¿Que no vez paka?-le dice Andrea enojada a Lavi mientras sube a su caballo -Aquí es igual que en casa, nadie me entiende y soy la única que tiene razón- al decir esto Kanda toma al caballo por las riendas y lo detiene -¿Que haces Kanda? Suelta al caballo-

-No- la expresión de Andrea se abre de par en par -Aunque me cueste decirlo porque yo se que sonare igual a Komui no tengo opción, debes disculparte con tu hermana, aunque peleen muy seguido, he notado que ella nunca te dice eso, y en cambio tu se lo dices a todo el mundo- cuando Kanda dijo lo ultimo unas lagrimas escurrieron por la mejilla de Andrea

-¡Muévete!- dice Andrea jalando las riendas y comenzando a galopar en el caballo y sin que los demás puedan hacer nada se interna en el bosque.

-Odio cuando hacen eso...-dice Itzel en un suspiro viendo el lugar por donde Andrea se había ido

-¿Esto ya había pasado?-

-Perdí la cuenta antes de aprender a contar…-

-¿No deberíamos ir con ella?-

-Probablemente prefiera estar sola, pero Kanda-miro al exorcista-asegúrate de que no le pase nada-

-TSK y yo por..-

-Porque eres su maestro, y si esta de ánimos ara hablar, puede que solo te escuche a ti-

-TSK bien..-

Y con Andrea...

La joven exorcista seguía galopando internándose aún más en el bosque hasta llegar aún bello claro donde ahí detuvo el andar del caballo, bajándose de el al instante mientras, las lagrimas aún recorrían por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas al instante; al igual que su maestro la buscaba con la intención de no morir en el intento

-#Todos, son unos tontos...#- pensaba mientras ataba al caballo en lo que parecía ser un tubo doblado, para luego irse a sentar a la orilla del lago -Ya sé que le digo eso todo el tiempo a Nancy pero... también ella es muy sensible-

Comienza a aventar piedras jugando al patito -Si los demás entendieran... peri que va; tengo razón tanto en está dimensión como en mi casa nadie me comprende- junta sus rodillas mientras pone su barbilla en ellas -Aahh- suspira mientras siente pasar el viento por su rostro -Este clima me recuerda mucho a los veranos en casa... un poco cuando salía a jugar con Héctorado... pero ni modo- se pone de pie nuevamente mientras desata la correa del caballo y se dispone a caminar alrededor del lago, justo cuando su maestro iba llegando

-¡¿A dónde coño crees que vas?-

-A donde ni tú, ni nadie más pueda hacer cualquier otra tontería para hacer que diga mas "babosadas" según ustedes pero mi hermana es muy sensible y ella más que nadie sabe que le digo así cucando se me da la regalada gana, así que no intentes arreglar nada ¡POR QUE NO LO HARE!- le dirige una mirada decisiva a su maestro mientras ordena al caballo comenzar a correr

-¡ANDREA, DETENTE!- Kanda alcanza a Andrea del brazo y la tira del caballo quedando ella acostada en el pasto y el encima de ella

-¡Kandakuma suéltame!- dice ella tratando se zafarse

-No- la mira directo a los ojos tomándola de las muñecas provocando que ella sonroje -Tienes que aprender a ser más afectiva con ti hermana-

-¡Lo dice el que se la pasa peleando con sus compañeros todo el tiempo!-

-Esa es una cuestión diferente-

-Mentiroso, es la misma-

-¿Y si lo es que? Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí o del Moyashi y el Ugisagi-

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo Kanda!-

-Claro que no, no puedes pasarte la vida peleando con todo el mundo-

-Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Porque te peleas siempre con Allen y Lavi?-soltó de repente Andrea

-¿que?-Kanda la miro confundido-Simplemente porque...-se quedo callado sin saber que contestar

-¿Sí?-

-Por la simple y sencilla razón de que...-se quedo callado unos momentos-Sabes que no tengo que contestarte eso,-dijo soltándola y sentándose a su lado- estamos hablando de ti-

-No me evadas Kanda-le dijo Andrea sentándose también-Anda dime ¿Por qué?-

-...-El exorcista se quedo callado sin saber que decir

-Pues por eso mismo, yo digo las cosas que digo-Termino Andrea sentándose de espaldas a él.

-Tienes que disculparte con tu hermana-

-Tienes que disculparte con Allen y Lavi-

-¿¡Pero porque!-

-Lo mismo te pregunto-

Y con Allen...

Los dos se encontraban sentados en la cama de Nancy, con una bandeja de helado, platicando

-También una vez casi me tiro de la ventana del 5º piso- Nancy dio una mordida a una galleta con helado de fresa

-¿Enserio?- dice Allen haciendo lo mismo

-Sí, otra vez casi la mato a golpes- muerde otra galleta -Pero eso fue por otra cosa...¡Ahora que recuerdo!- a Allen se le apareció una gota en la cabeza -Una vez casi la asfixie con una almohada-

-Cambiemos de tema, hablar de eso hace que el helado me sepa mal-

-De acuerdo, abre la boca- dice acercándole una cuchara con helado de chocolate

-Mmm delicioso ^-^-

-Si lástima que es el ultimo...-

-¿Crees que nos digan algo por habernos acabado el helado?-

-No lo sé...-

Y con el par de gruñones amar… perdón con Kanda y Andrea…

Ambos exorcistas se encontraban sentados de espaldas sin que ninguno se animara a ceder

-Si tú te disculpas con ellos yo me disculpo con mi hermana-

-Tu discúlpate y puede, aclarando él puede, que yo lo haga-

-No me digas Puede, dime que si o nada-

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan peleonera-

-Pero si tú no te quedas atrás-

-...-

-¡JA! Y bien bonito que te calló ¿No?- el exorcista no dijo nada - Aaah- Andrea se recostó en el pasto mientras cerraba los ojos -Buenas noches- se dio la vuelta acomodando su cabeza en su brazo, para poder dormir cómodamente

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te enojas te duermes...? ¿Andrea?- Kanda se volvió para encontrar con que su aprendiz ya estaba durmiendo -u.u genial-

-Con un carajo no Héctorado...- Andrea se dio la vuelta mientras a Kanda se le aprecia una gota aún más grande

-¿Quien coño es Héctorado?-

Con Lavi...

-Dime... ¿Crees que Andy se reconcilie con Kanda Lavi-chan?-

-Lo más probable es que con su hermana no, pero con Yuu-chan sí...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Qué, no lo has notado?- Itzel negó con la cabeza -Rayos y eso que es tú prima-

-¿De que me hablas Lavi-chan?-

-De que a Andy-chan le gusta Yuu-chan ^^-

-0.0! # ¡Se dio cuenta!#- La chica entro en pánico internamente-# ¿Y ahora que? ¿Se lo confirmo? ¿Lo niego? ¿Me hago la indiferente? ¡Aahh ¿Que hago?#-todo eso le paso por la cabeza en un segundo, -¿Tu crees?-pregunto simplemente al final

-Sí, estoy seguro-

-¿Y por que tanta confianza?-

-Por que se ve en su actitud hacia el-

-Pero si se la pasan peleando-

-Exactamente, del odio al amor solo hay un paso-

-No creo…#Si Andrea se entera de que Lavi lo sabe me va a colgar... mejor cambio de tema# Y que opinas de Allen y Nancy-

-Pues… estoy seguro de que ellos también se gustan-dijo Lavi con confianza

-No me refería a que se gustan #Eso se ve a 20 Km# yo creo que ya son algo-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque últimamente están actuando algo raro y se desaparecen juntos mucho rato-

-Si suena lógico... pero ¿Por qué no nos lo dirían?-

-2 nombres. Andrea y Komui-

-Jaja es cierto-Lavi se quedo viendo al cielo

-Vaya... Nancy-san y Allen-kun, Andy-chan y Yuu-chan...-

-¿Crees que algún día nosotros también lleguemos a algo?-

-Podría ser...- 2 segundos después ambos chicos cayeron en cuenta de lo que acababan de decir y se pusieron tan rojos como un semáforo

-E-etto... N-no dij-je nad-d-da...-

-Y-yo tam-tampoc-c-co-

-C-cr-creo que mejor nos vamos-

-Aja...-Ambos emprendieron el regreso, sabiendo por dentro que ninguno de los dos nunca jamás mencionaría lo que acababan de decir

-¡Andrea!- Grito Kanda sin obtener una respuesta -Rayos- la volvió a mirar mientras lamentaba el momento en que se había dormido, cuando relincho el caballo despertándola al instante

-WAA- Se estira mientras tiene una cara angelical como cuando era chibi -Que rico dormí... los 5 segundos de sueño fueron interesantes- se frota los ojos -Soñé que el mundo no era color de rosa si no que estaba bajo mi mando- se vuelve a Kanda -¿Que lindo no crees?-

-NO es horrible-

-Que mal, pero no todos tenemos los mismo gustos...- los ojos de Andrea lo miraron seria -... ¿Quieres... probar la muerte?- lo dijo en un tono tan apagado que hizo retrocedes a Kanda -tranquilo paranoico, no te hare nada solo estaba jugando-

-Por tu bien-

-Que grosero por eso no me gusta estar con la gente por que solo dice babosadas que ni siquiera entiende su significado-

-¿Y tú sí?-

-Claro, por eso digo lo que le digo a mi hermana, por que yo así le demuestro que no quiero que se valla, aunque no lo comprenda; la mejor forma de decir las cosas es con palabras- Las palabras de Andrea resonaron en los oídos de Kanda, como abejas en la miel

-Tsk, si como no-

-Es la verdad, si me quieres creer, te felicito pero si no pz igual bien por ti-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A cabalgar un rato, quiero estás sola- baja la mirada mientras emprende su viaje -Adiós Kanda, si regresas a la Orden dile a mi hermana que no me espere para cenar-

-Creo que te estás poniendo muy melodramática..-

-No vuelvas muy tarde, Komui me mata si te pasa algo-

-De acuerdo-Andrea comenzó a cabalgar

-¡Y TEN MUCHO CUIDADO!-

-¡EMPIEZAS A SONAR COMO MI MAMA!- Kanda se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras

-C-c-cállate-

-Jajaja, pues es la verdad Kanda- emprendió el viaje mientras Kanda seguia sonrojado por la declaración de su aprendiz

-No sueno como su mama- susurro para sí mientras se daba la vuelta

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Entran Andrea y Kanda ambos con las inocencias cerca y mirando nerviosos alrededor**

**Andrea: Etto... hola!(Se esconde atrás de Kanda)PORFAVOR NO NOS MATEN, SON LAS AUTORAS QUIENES NO SE APURARON A ACTUALIZAR**

**Kanda: Tsk No me uses a mí de escudo, en todo caso úsalas a ellas que son las culpables**

**Andrea: No puedo**

**Kanda: ¿Por qué no?**

**Andrea: Porque el trió. de autoras Akumas, se fue a meter a un refugio antibombas que esta quien sabe donde...**

**Kanda: ¬_¬U Mejor contestemos los Reviews**

**Andrea: Rayos... bueno quien va...?**

**Kanda: Miranda Kliese **

**Andrea: BIEN! nos encanto tu Review... ¡Las autoras! *señala un espacio donde solo hay un espacio vacío* No olvídenlo, bueno ya sabes tus Reviews son adorables**

**Kanda: No te emociones con los agradecimientos**

**Andrea: Ush bueno grax por el review**

**Kanda: Y ya viste, al final el moyashi si ayudo, pero no sirvió de mucho**

**Allen: PAKANDA! Al menos yo hice el intento**

**Andrea: Bueno, bueno, ya dejen de pelear, y tu (mira asesinamente a Allen) fuera nosotros estamos contestando**

**Allen: S-Si A-Andy-san**

**Andrea: Gracias ^-^, Bueno sigue makuya-love**

**Kanda: Ni sé porque me pidió el caballo si al final ella lo consiguió sola**

**Andrea: ^-^ Porque quería que tú me lo regalaras**

**Kanda(Sonrojado): mejor pasamos al siguiente...**

**Andrea: Kanda porque estas rojo tienes fiebre?**

**Kanda: TSK... cállate... Helena**

**Andrea: Si también nos hubiera gustado dejarla con su nuevo look**

**Kanda: Enserio?**

**Andrea: Sí ¿Por qué no me crees?**

**Kanda: NO nada más digo**

**Andrea (tapándole los oídos a Kanda): De hecho si pensé en pedírselo a Tikki pero las autoras, no me dejaron U.U**

**Kanda: que tanto dices?**

**Andrea: Nada, nada**

**Kanda:mmm de acuerdo Romy-the-Red-Rose**

**Andrea: me gusto tu review y me complace saber que el problema con tu correo se arreglo**

**Kanda: Apoco ¬_¬**

**Andrea: bueno lamento lo de la hackeada pero se arreglo **

**Kanda: bueno continúa con el agradecimiento**

**Andrea: pz ya nada más**

**Kanda: el adelanto**

**Capitulo 26: Erase una vez...**

-Andy-san y Nancy-san siguen peleadas-

-Prepare esto!- dice con ojos soñadores mostrando un frasquito con liquito color azul verdoso-#de seguro si les hubiera dicho que aun no lo he probado se niegan a usarlo#-

-AHORA!-En ese instante Allen y Lavi entraron al cuarto para intentar echarle la formula a las chicas, pero no contaron con que Kanda por simple reflejo, saco a mugen, logrando que el frasco saliera volando de las manos de Allen y fue aterrizar en medio de los 6 exorcistas, salpicándolos a todos del extraño liquido

-¿oigan soy yo o todo se ve borroso?-

-Miren es el castillo de cenicienta-

-Creo que estamos en problemas….-

**Andrea: Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos… (Llega un avioncito de papel de alguna parte)**

**Kanda: ¿que es eso?**

**Andrea: amm dice:**

"_**Lamentamos no haber actualizado antes, pero estamos trabajando en un pequeño proyecto extra, (Que pondremos por finales del mes en nuestro perfil) Prometemos apurarnos más con los próximo capítulos**_

_**ATTE: ISD"**_

**Kanda: Y nisiquera van a tener la decencia de decirlo en persona (Llega otro avioncito de papel)**

"**NO"**

**Kanda:¬_¬**

**Andrea: ^_^U Gracias por leer, ¡Dejen Review!**


	27. Especial de Halloween

**Komui:¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer este tipo de cosas yo?**

**ISD(voces): Porque nosotras queremos!**

**Komui: U.U Bueno, Esto no es un capitulo en forma… el próximo capitulo estará listo en un par de semanas, pero me pusieron aquí para avisarles que el motivo de tanto retraso ya esta disponible en nuestro perfil…..**

**ISD: EXORCIASTAS BIDIMENCIONALES ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN!**

**Kanda: TSK Casi un mes después de Halloween**

**ISD: T-T Lo sabemos…**

**Kanda: No tienen remedio….**

**ISD: Gracias ^-^**

**Kanda: No era un cumplido**

**I: Que malo eres…**

**D. Bueno, bueno, eso es todo por el momento…. Esperamos que les guste el especial….**


	28. Cap 26: Erase una vez

**Komui: Ya saben, la orden lugares y personajes de Hoshino, las sanguinas de las autoras..**

**I: Cenicienta del dominio público**

**D: no era de los hermanos Grimm?**

**I: Bueno, pero ellos ya ni existen asi que ahora es del dominio publico**

**D: Si tu lo dices….**

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Erase una vez...**

Un par de días después del incidente del caballo de Andrea las cosas para nuestros 6 protagonistas se pusieron un poco tensas, Nancy y Andrea seguían sin tragarse su orgullo y habían dejado de hablarse, Allen y Lavi hacían lo posible por reconciliarlas, sobra decir que sin éxito alguno, Kanda pasaba más tiempo entrenando con Andrea e Itzel solo observaba sus peleas con sufrida resignación...

-Por favor Itzi-chan...-

-No Lavi, no va a servir de nada-

-Anda, tú eres quien más las conoce-

-Por eso mismo Allen, es mejor que se les pase solas-

-Pero...-Lavi miro a Itzel suplicante-ni siquiera lo has intentado-

-Lo he intentado por unos 7 años, a estas alturas se que lo mejor es dejarlas...-

-pero... pero...-

-NOO...-

-CALLENCE PAR DE... 1...2...3...PAR DE... TRIO DE TRES CALLENCE- grito Andrea perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Pero no estamos hablando contigo!-

-¡Pero se escucha!-

-Maldición...-

-¿Que sucede ahora?- dice Komui llegando con los exorcistas

-Andy-san y Nancy-san siguen peleadas-

-¿Todavía?-

-Sip-

-Mmmm... Creí que eso sucedería-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Itzi-chan menciono que ellas no pararían en un buen tiempo-

-¿Y eso en que ayuda?-

-¡Prepare esto!- dice con ojos soñadores mostrando un frasquito con liquito color azul verdoso

-¿Que es eso?- preguntan a coro Itzel, Lavi y Allen

-Un experimento que posiblemente reviva sus experiencias de pequeñas y las haga recordar el amor que se sienten-

-Komui creo que eso no es...-

-¡Gran idea Komui-san!- le interrumpe Allen

-Pero Komui te digo que...-

-Si genial, comencemos ya- le interrumpe Lavi

-Oigan, con eso solo...-

-¿Cómo funciona?-

-¡bien! al diablo, ¡hagan lo que quieran!-Itzel les dio la espalda molesta y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca

-Pues muy fácil, deben hacer que les caiga una gota de este frasco, y quedaran encerradas en la experiencia hasta que logren el objetivo...-

-¿Oye y seguro que funciona? no vayamos a volver a hacerlas chibis-Un escalofrió recorrió a Allen y Lavi

-no, esta fórmula es completamente diferente...-

-¿Seguro?-

-si-

-Oye y es segura-

-Claro ^-^-

-Mmmm de acuerdo, vamos-

-#uff... por poco...#-penso Komui cuando los dos exorcistas se alejaron de la vista-#de seguro si les hubiera dicho que aun no lo he probado se niegan a usarlo#-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...- se escucho el estridente grito de Andrea mientras a Kanda se le aparecía una gota en la cabeza -Esto es desesperante- dijo mientras hacía puchero

-Tranquilízate- le dijo su maestro para evitar que perdiera el control

-No quiero y no me voy a calmar ¿oíste?-

-Lo escuche pero...-

-NO ME QUIERO CALAMAR ES DESESPERANTE, TODO LO AGO ME DESESPERA NO SE POR QUE-

-Bueno eso ya es un problema más grave-

-Lo es y es por esa razón que me desespero- Andrea comenzó a rascarse frenéticamente la cabeza mientras intentaba calmarse

-Tranquilízate...-Kanda la sostuvo por los hombros-Respira profundo, cuenta del 1 al 10-

-¡UNO DIEZ YA! Y SIGO IGUAL!-

-¬_¬#U mejor del uno al 1500-

-Uno, mí...-

-DE UNO, EN UNO...-

-Aahh 1, 2, 3...-

Y con Lavi y Allen...

-¿Como le haremos?-

-Pues, podríamos decirles que es perfume-

-Pero no huele a nada-

-cierto, ¿y si le echamos perfume?-

-¡GRAN IDEA!-

-Claro, échenle perfume a la formula de Komui y van a terminar explotando-

-Itzi-chan! ¿No te habías ido?-

-Sí, pero prefiero ver que hacen...-

-mm y si las juntamos en un mismo cuarto y simplemente ¿se las echamos cuando no nos vean?-

-mm de acuerdo...-Lavi saco un golem-Allen, hablale a Nancy-

-¿Y adonde le digo que vaya?-

-A la sala de entrenamiento, hay esta Andy y Kanda-

-¡VALE!-

-1499, 1500... Y SIGO ESTREZADA!-

-Eres imposible-

-Si lo sé muchas gracias- se paro del suelo -Si me permites tomare un baño, a ver si eso me relaja aun que sea un poquito

-Dudo mucho que lo haga-

-Tu cállate, que yo hare lo que me plazca ¿Sí?-

-Yo solo decía-

-Pues no digas por favor-

-Bueno me callare-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-

-Bien, tomare un baño, regresare dentro de un poco rato

Andrea se dirigió hacia la salida cuando Nancy entro al cuarto

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-nada que te importe-

-pues fíjate que si me importa-

-¿A sí desde cuándo?-

Andrea y Nancy se mandaron miradas acecinas

-¡AHORA!-En ese instante Allen y Lavi entraron al cuarto para intentar echarle la formula a las chicas, pero no contaron con que Kanda por simple reflejo, saco a mugen, logrando que el frasco saliera volando de las manos de Allen

(N.A: Imagínense que esta parte pasa en cámara lenta) El frasco ya abierto salto dando varias vueltas en el aire sin tirar su contenido, ante la atenta mirada de Allen, Lavi y Kanda, mientras Andrea y Nancy seguían discutiendo, y fue aterrizar en medio de los 6 exorcistas, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y salpicándolos a todos del extraño liquido

-PAKANDA!-

-QUE TRAMAN AHORA MOYASHI?-

-NADA DE TU INCUMBENSIA-

-¿oigan soy yo o todo se ve borroso?-

-#Sabia que esto no era buena idea#-

-No en verdad todo se ve borroso Andy-san-

-Aahh, me duele la cabeza- Andrea comenzó a tambalearse mientras, su vista se volvía más borrosa -Y... no me siento muy Bien-

-Andrea ¿estás bien?-

-No lo sé, creo que...- Antes de terminar Andrea se había desmayado

-¡Andrea!- gritaron Itzel y Kanda mientras evitaban que caerá el piso

-¿Uh?- Nancy volteo a ver qué había pasado- ¡ANDY! ¿QUITENCE BOLA DE INUTILES MI HERMANITA DIABOLICA SE DESMAYO Y SOLO SE LES OCURRE GRITAR?- los demás asistieron con al cabeza- Kanda dame tu espada

-¿Para qué?-

-Solo dámela- es exorcista cedió -Despierta inútil- Nancy golpe el rostro de su hermana con la espada del exorcista haciendo que esta despearte

-Duele... miren es el castillo de cenicienta-

-¿Segura estas bien?-

-Sí, ¡enserio miren ahí!-

Todos se encontraban ante un gran y hermoso castillo en el que ondeaban hermosas banderas en cada torre

-Creo que estamos en problemas…-

-¿Como sabes que es el de la cenicienta?-

-No lo sé, simplemente lo sé-

-Alguien quiere explicarme ¿qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Nancy

-Nos cayó encima uno de los experimentos de Komui-Explico Itzel viendo molesta a Allen y Lavi que se hicieron chiquitos

-¡¿Y para qué demonios hicieron esa cosa?- pregunta Nancy

-Para ver si así se en contentaban una con la otra- trata de salvarse Allen

-Nuestra niñez es más de peleas que de amor bobo- dice Andrea

-NO le digas eso a Allen!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque yo digo!-

-Esa no es una buena razón!-

-Claro que la es!-

-NO NO LO ES!-

-Que si!-

-que no!-

Ambas chicas se miraron echando fuego por los ojos

-Oigan! Podrían dejar de pelear-ambas voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo-al menos hasta que salgamos de aquí? Ya después pueden seguir matándose si quieren...-

-Itzi-chan no les des ideas-

-No es una idea, lo que pasa es que ellas siempre se pelean, ¿No podrían dejar de pelear aunque sea por está ocasión?- las hermanas la miraron asombradas

-Disculpa Darc- dice Nancy

-Si, disculpa- dice Andrea

-Gracias, ahora, como sabemos que versión es?-

-Como que versión?- pregunta Kanda

-Si, la versión de W.D es más tierna y la versión original...- dice Itzel

-Es más sádica- termina Nancy

-¿más sádica?-pregunto Allen confundido

-si, a las hermanastras les cortan parte del pie y le sacan los ojos...-

-Gulp... pero no creo que eso nos afecte ¿o sí?-

-no lo sé, Komui dijo que no íbamos hasta salir hasta completar el objetivo...-

-¿y eso que quiere decir?-

-no lo sé-

-probablemente tengamos que asegurarnos que haya final feliz...-

-Jajaja- ríe Nancy -¿final feliz? no me hagas reír-

-Ella tiene razón, nunca hay finales felices, puedes ser el héroe más heroico del mundo pero al fin y al cabo vas a morir-

-Pero mueres con honor- dice Kanda

-Pero aun así mueres- dice Nancy dejando callado a Kanda -Ahora, ¿en qué parte va?-

-Depende de la versión -comento Itzel mirando hacia el castillo-si es la versión de Disney no tendemos problema alguno...-

-Y la original?-

-Entonces abra tres bailes, y no habrá hada madrina-contesto la mayor observando el castillo

-¿que?-

-y que haremos?-

-no lo sé, creo que esta historia si tiene final feliz... para casi todos-

-no lo se... ustedes que opinan ¿intervenimos o no?-

Todos los exorcistas se miraron sin saber bien qué hacer

-¿Que tal que espiamos por alguna de las ventanas para ver que versión es?- dice Andrea

-Podría ser, me gusta la idea- dice Nancy acercándose a la ventana -Ya vi a cenicienta-

-¿Donde, donde?- dicen los demás

-Hay, la única chica linda llena de polvo limpiando- dice señalando un montón de trapos sucios y polvorientos

-Creo que apenas va a llegar la primera invitación-

-¡Hey ustedes que hacen hay!- se escucha una voz gruesa de procedencia femenina, los 6 se voltean para ver a la madrastra

-Oh disculpe buena dama- dice Nancy -Estábamos buscando a la dueña de está casona-

-¿Para qué?- pregunta hostilmente

-Somos viajeros que buscan alojamiento, y somos famosos por dar buena fortuna a los que nos hospedan- seguía mintiendo Nancy

-yo soy la dueña-La mujer los miro como meditando-no les creo, pero necesito algo de ayuda en mi casa, la inútil de mi sirvienta no logra hacerlo todo sola-

-Sera un placer trabajar para usted madame-le contesto Andrea haciendo una reverencia al igual que su hermana y su prima

-de acuerdo, ustedes tres-señalo a las chicas-vayan a la cocina a ayudar-

-Con gusto madame-

-Y ustedes-señalo a los chicos

-¿si?-

-vayan a la caballeriza-

Los exorcistas se dirigieron a donde les habían indicado, y las tres chicas se acercaron a Cenicienta

-Hola- saludo cortésmente Nancy -Somos nuevas, ¿Podrías orientarnos?-

-¿Que se les ofrece?- dice sin apartar la vista del suelo

-¿Donde está la cocina? debemos preparar la comida-

-Síganme- dijo Cenicienta parándose del suelo y guiándolas por la casona

-#Es más grande de lo que parece en los dibujitos#- Piensan las tres al mismo tiempo

-Aquí es- dice abriendo la puerta

-Gracias, ¿Que debemos preparar para la cena?-

-Pregunten le a la señora, ella siempre quiere algo diferente para comer-

-De acuerdo, gracias... ah otra cosa más ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Cenicienta-

-Gracias Cenicienta- Responde Itzel, cuando la chica salió de la cocina Andrea pregunto

-¿Como se supone que vamos a preparar comida si ni siquiera sabemos hacer Hot cakes sin que se nos quemen?-

-Buena pregunta-

-Bueno, no debe ser tan difícil ¿o sí?-

-Pué no se tu pero yo nunca he preparado Pavo a la naranja...-

-¿Pavo a la naranja?-

-Sip eso dice aquí-

-Yo se que hacer!-Salto Nancy entusiasmada

-has preparado pavo antes?-preguntaron las otras dos confundidas

-no pero he visto a mis tías prepararlo para Navidad...-

-¬_¬U no creo que eso sea suficiente-

-Confíen en mí-

Y con los chicos...

-¿Cómo rayos se hace esto?- dijo Kanda mientras miraba el cepillo de los caballos

-Creo que mejor cambias roles con Andy-chan- dijo Lavi mientras le daba codazos a Kanda

-CALLATE-

-¿No crees?-

-NO...-

-Kanda... ¿No tienen...?- se detuvo en seco al ver la inmensa cantidad de caballos- WOO, que hermosos creo que mejor de llevo uno de contrabando *o*-

-¿A qué viniste?-

-A ver si tenían un zacate o algo con que lavar traste-

-¿Te sirve esto?- le muestra el cepillo

-NO muy grande-

-que tal este Andy-san?-le pregunto Allen enseñándole algo parecido a un zacate

-Perfecto!-

-Oye… y no sabes que tenemos que hacer con ellos?-

-Y aprobaron cepillarlos-

-O_oU no...-

-Pues traten... y por cierto saben cómo hacer Pavo a la naranja?-los tres chicos se miraron

-creo que no Andy-chan...-

-Bueno... igual gracias-Andrea tomo el zacate y salió del establo, mientras que los chicos comenzaban a cepillar a los caballos, cuando la voz de dos mujeres se escucho en el establo

-Que crees que haya para cenar?-

-Creo que pavo-la puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicas con vestidos de la época, ninguna de ellas muy agraciada, ambas se les quedaran mirando a los chicos y no pudieron evitar un pensamiento al unisonó

-#¿Y estos chicos tan guapos quiénes son?#-

-Si díganme?- dijo Kanda mientras las miraba con indiferencia

-Disculpen y ustedes quiénes son?-

-A pues nosotros...- dijo Lavi cuando llego Andrea

-KANDA, KANDA, KANDA, KANDA- llamo mientras llegaba con una carta

-Que quieres?-

-Dime esto que significa?- los 3 exorcistas se le quedaron viendo fijamente a la carta mientras las dos hermanas la miraban feo -un momento...- se volvió a ellas -A VER SI TIENEN UN PROBLEMAS CON MIGO DIGANMELO EN MI CARA- les lanzo una de sus miradas lo que las hizo retroceder al instante- ^-^ gracias-

-Dice:

"A quien corresponda:

Por disposición de su majestad el Rey, se hace la cordial invitación a todas las mujeres casaderas del reino, a las celebraciones que se harán en honor al cumpleaños número 18 de su majestad el príncipe, que se celebraran las próximas tres noches seguidas y al final de los cuales, el príncipe elegirá a su prometida"-

-Que quiere decir con mujeres casaderas?-

-Que están en edad y condiciones de casarse-

-Oooo ¿Vamos a ir?-

-Tenemos que...-dijeron Itzel y Nancy llegando también al lugar

-¿por qué?-

-Porque así debe ser-contesto Nancy al notar que las hermanastras seguían hay, aunque estas hablaban entre sí en voz muy baja sin hacerle caso a los exorcistas

-Oíste eso? El príncipe elegirá prometida!-

-Sii! A podría ser yo!-

-Perdóname pero seré yo!-

-Si no les importa me están aclarando una duda-

-Y tu vil sirvienta como te atreves a levantarnos la vos-

-"vil sirvienta"?- una vena se hizo notar en la frente de Andrea- Sirvienta dijeron?-

-SI-

-Morirán pedazos de idiotas hijas del...- (N.A palabras que no se pondrán por otras cuestiones xD)

-0.0!-

-Bien ahora, van a retirar lo dicho o las obligare-

-No creo que puedas-

10 min. Después

-Retiramos lo dicho lo sentimos mucho TT-

-Mejor así ^-^-

El par de hermanastras salieron del lugar con el ego por los suelos dejando a los exorcistas platicando alegremente

-Ya que el par de arpías se fueron.. ¿Iremos?-

-Tenemos que ir, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Cenicienta conozca al príncipe-

-Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que vaya al baile-

-Oigan ahorita que me acuerdo...-dijo de pronto Lavi -¿Ustedes tres no deberian estar haciendo la cena?-

-O_O-

-O-o-

-o_o-

-LA CENA!-las tres chicas echaron a correr hacia la cocina donde habían dejado olvidado el Pavo en el horno

-Espera-

-Mande Kanda-

-olvidaste el zacate-

-0.0! gracias adiós-

-El pavo-

-el horno-

-La cena- las tres exorcistas se pusieron a cocinar como locas

-Ya se- dijo Andrea mientras tomaba a Lía- Repara la cena Lía- la estrella brillo en señal de "si" y en menos de un min. La cena estuvo lista

-Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?-

-No lo sé-

-SIRVIENTAS DONDE ESTA MI CENA-

-Desgraciada- dijo Andrea mientras salía de la cocina

-Tranquila Andy, recuerda que tenemos que asegurarnos de que se cumpla el cuento-

-¬¬ de acuerdo...-

Entre las tres salieron con el pavo, y lo acomodaron la mesa

-¿Puedo ir?-Cenicienta hablaba con su madrastra en el salón de al lado

-¿Tu?-le contesto la madrastra en tono despectivo-¿Que harías tú allí?-

-Pero la invitación dice que todas las mujeres casaderas están invitadas...-

-De acuerdo, puedes ir, si para la hora de irnos has acabado con todos tus quehaceres y encontrado algo decente que ponerte...-Volteo hacia las tres chicas-¡Y USTEDES! Ni se les ocurra ayudarle o les echare junto con sus amigos de aquí...-

-«Desgraciada infeliz hija... (N.A lo mismo xD)» Si señora- dijo elegantemente, tan elegante mente Andrea que dejo a su hermana y a su prima con la boca abierta

-Pero si se portan bien, considerare llevarlas con migo al baile-

-Para nosotras será un honor mi señora-

-Jum- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la madrastra mientras que en Andrea una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios- Bien con su trabajo-

-Si madame-Las chicas vieron a la mujer retirarse rumbo al comedor junto con sus hijas dejando a una muy triste Cenicienta, quien soltó un par de gruesas lagrimas

-Cenicienta ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, si lo estoy-mintió la joven y seco sus lagrimas-Lo lamento, todavía me falta mucho trabajo-

-¿Que tienes que hacer?-

-Lavar la ropa, los trastes, tender las camas, barrer los cuartos, cambiar las cortinas...-suspiro-mejor me voy-dijo saliendo por la puerta

-¿Que haremos creen que acabe a tiempo?-

-De acabar acaba pero no creo que le alcance el tiempo de conseguir un vestido...-

-¿Y si se lo conseguimos nosotras?-

-Pero no podemos ayudarla-

-no, no podemos ayudarla, pero nada impida que un vestido aparezca en su cuarto...-

-Exacto! Nada lo impide!-

-Yo quiero hacer el vestido!- pide Nancy dando saltitos -Muy bien, pero nada de excentricidades-

-Genial-

-Nada gótico tampoco-

-No vampirezco-

-Ok ok ya entendí-

-Muy bien, comienza-

-Si- Nancy se detiene en seco -Pero de donde saco las telas, el hilo, los adornos, el encaje...?-

-Está bien, moyashi ven con migo, vamos a conseguirle todo eso a mi hermana-

-D-Demo... está bien- Kanda miro asesinamente a Allen

-P-porque me miras así Kanda?-

-Uyyyy Kanda esta celoso de mi...maestro- dice Nancy

-Estas celoso o quieres venir tu envés de Allen?- dice Andy

-Tsk como si me importara- Andrea avienta a Allen

-Entonces tu ven con migo-

-Maldición!- dice Nancy -#Yo no puedo ir al baila# ups-

-Nancy-san?-

-¿si qué pasa?-pregunto Nancy haciéndose la loca

-¿Que tienes?-

-nada, nada, Etto.. Itzel ven tenemos que acabar los quehaceres si queremos quedarnos-

-Bueno...-

Y con Andrea y Kanda...

-¿Por qué tengo que venir yo?-

-Porque me cae mal Allen y en las trampas juega y no tenemos tiempo de juegos-

-Bueno-

-Aparte me agrada tu compañía- Dice mientras se aferra al brazo del exorcista haciendo que este se sonroje

-TSK-

-Bueno vente vamos, tenemos tela que conseguir- toma fuertemente su mano mientras sale corriendo en dirección a una sastrería- DE que color?-

-TSK ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé de esas cosas?-

-Solo preguntaba...-Andrea miro las telas-El color clásico es azul, pero también necesitara más de un vestido-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque son 3 bailes y no puede llevar el mismo vestido a los tres-

-Porque no?-

-Simplemente no-

-TSK Las mujeres son raras-

-Solo un poco-dijo Andrea mientras elegía tres telas diferentes, una azul claro, una rosa pastel y otra de un color lila-creo que con estas estará bien-

-¿Crees?-

-Oye no se de telas como mi hermana solo llevo los colores que considero- se escusa mientras a Kanda se le aparece una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno-

-Bien comencemos- su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a apoderarse de su rostro mientras Kanda la miraba temeroso -Que planeas-

-Ya Verás- luego 10 min Andrea regresa aún con 3 telas más listo volvamos-

-Fue rápido, mas rápido de lo que haría el moyashi-

-Si lo sé muchas gracias-

-Anda vamos-

-Espera necesito conseguir que no se vean las telas-

-Porque?-

-Porque nadie puede saber que somos nosotras las que le ayudan con el vestido-

-no podías volver a Lía una bolsa?-

-CIERTO!-Andrea guardo las telas en su inocencia, que comenzó a flotar a su lado -Listo! Vámonos ^-^-

-No es algo notorio que flote?- dice KAnda mientras le da ligeros golpecitos a Lía

-No le pegues!-

-No le pego, solo digo-

-Pues eso si- Andrea guardo a Lía en una bolsita -Listo-

-bien, será mejor que regresemos, todavía hay que hacer el vestido..-

-de acuerdo vamos- Ambos exorcistas emprendieron el regreso a la casa, cuando llegaron encontraron a los demás terminando su parte, mientras que la pobre Cenicienta hacia todo lo posible para terminar a tiempo

-Te ayudo Cenicienta?- dijo amablemente Andrea lo más bajo posible

-No gracias-

-Que te falta?- dijo sin quitar su tono de voz

-Planchar la ropa-

-No, es mentira ahora me toca a mi adiós- se aleja del grupo mientrs empieza recojer la ropa para empezar placharla

-Gracias- Dice mientras mira como Andrea hace la tarea con una sonrisa en los labios

-Crei que no te gustaba hacer quieacer- dice Kanda mientras le habla en el oído

-SHH, calla es mi infancia y no voy a dejar que se arruine ^^- continuo planchando como si nada

Mientras tanto Itzel terminaba los quehaceres que les habían asignado a las tres chicas y Nancy diseñaba y confeccionaba el vestido para Cenicienta, pronto llego el momento de ir al baile…

-Bien termine nuestros quehaceres-Dijo Itzel triunfante con Fénix a su lado

-Ya está el vestido, Black-rose fue a dejarlo al cuarto de Ceni-

-Y yo termine de ayudarle a Cenicienta…-

-Bien, será mejor que nos arreglemos…-

Mientras tanto Cenicienta no estaba tan optimista

-#Ya es la hora, y no pude conseguir un vestido, supongo que tendré que resignarme a no ir#-pensó tristemente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

Tras abrir la puerta se encontró con un hermoso vestido el cual sin pensarlo dos veces se lo probó, mirándose en su pequeño espejo, notando que se le veía perfecto bajo las escaleras encontrándose con que las chicas también llevaban puestos sus vestidos y Andrea con una cara de disgusto

-#Que horror tengo que usar un vestido ¡Y enfrente de Kanda!#-

-Hola chicas-

-¡CENI! ¡Pudiste venir!-

-¿Ceni?-Las miro extrañada

-Jeje se nos ocurrió...- Momentos después entraron los chicos vestidos elegantemente, las chicas se les quedaron viendo cada una a su maestro, mientras que ellos veían a sus aprendices, logrando un pensamiento casi en unisonó

-#STRIKE!#-pensaron Itzel, Lavi, Nancy y Allen

-#se ve muy bien asi...#-se quedaron pensando Kanda y Andrea (sabiendo que no lo admitirían nunca), Cenicienta sonrió al ver a los chicos, sin pasarle desapercibido las miradas de todo

-#Creo que me vine a encontrar con un gran lio amoroso...#-pensó al ver como los seis se sonrojaban y se sonreían tímidamente entre ellos

-#Rayos, ¿Por que Kanda no me quita los ojos de encima? Me hace sentir... incomoda#-

-Te ves bien Allen-kun- dijo finalmente Nancy mientras Lavi no se pudo contener más

-¡STRIKE!- dijo en su habitual forma logrando que Itzel se pusiera como jitomatito (3 cosa x3)

-G-g-gracias... Lavi-chan-

-Ha-ha-Hai-

-Podrías dejar de mirarme asi...-Por fin Andrea no se resistió mas, Kanda se sonrojo muy levemente

-TSK no se dé que me hablas-dijo volitando hacia el otro lado

-Sí, si sabes, me vez raro...-le dijo Andrea algo molesta-Por eso odio los vestidos-

-¿Los odias?-

-Sí, no los uso a menos de que logren obligarme-

-Que lastima, te vez linda con ellos-le dijo Kanda sin pensar, dándose cuenta de lo que habia dicho en cuanto lo escucho salir de su boca- # ¡PAKA LO DIJE EN VOZ ALTA!#-

-o.O ¿q-que di-dij-dijiste K-K-Kanda?-Pregunto Andrea sonrojándose como nunca antes en su vida

-... Y-y-y-yo-o y-yo-o n-n-n-no #KUSO ¡¿PORQUE NO ME SALEN LAS PALABRAS?#- Justo en ese momento, la madrastra y las hermanastras a la sala (N.A: Salvado por la campana XD)

-Bien me alegra ver que todos estén listos para el baile y Cenicienta ¡Te felicito pudiste hacer tu vestido y a la vez todas tus labores! ¡Y me complace ver que nadie te ayudo!-

-Sí, señora-

-Bien- en ese momento Kanda se sintió tan aliviado de que estuvieran ai que sintió que se le iba a olvidar todo a Andrea

-Luego me dices lo que dijiste ¿Eh?- recalco Andrea mientras la expresión de Kanda se ponía azul

-Cl-cl-claro- dijo por primera vez en su vida temeroso de sus palabras

-Bien, el carruaje esta aquí vámonos- Ordeno la madrastra mientras salían primero las chicas seguidas de Cenicienta, las hermanastras la madrastra y al final los chicos.

Todos abordaron inmediatamente los 2 carruajes que pidió la madrastra La madrastra y las hermanastras en uno, y los demás intentaron subirse al otro, sin embargo sobraba uno

-Alguien va a tener que irse en el otro carruaje-

-De acuerdo...-

-VAS!-dijeron los 6 exorcistas a un tiempo señalándose unos a otros-NO TU VAS!-reclamaron al unisonó- O QUE NO, TU VAS!-

-si quieren yo me voy...-ofreció amablemente Cenicienta

-mejor dejémoslo al azar... ¿Quien tiene una moneda?-

-yomi!-Itzel saco una moneda de su bolsa y se las dio a los demás, después de varios volados, Andrea fue la que termino seleccionada para irse en el otro carruaje

-NO ES JUSTO ESA MONEDA ESTA ARREGLADA!-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces porque perdí siempre?-

-Mala suerte...-

-¬¬-De mala gana la chica se subió al carruaje con la madrastra, y todos partieron al baile

-Mama.. Yo no quiero que venga Cenicienta!-Se quejaba la hermanastra en voz baja sin contar con el agudo oído de Andrea

-no te preocupes, esa no nos arruinara esto, lo tengo todo planeado..-contesto la madrastra de igual forma

-¿Qué planeas madre?-

-Pondré esto- saco una pequeña bolsita que tampoco paso desapercibida por los ojos de gato de Andrea -Lo pondré por donde camine y así no interferirá en nuestros planes hija-

-Eso es genial madre-

-Lo sé-

-#Perfecto. Ahora que se lo que harán podré prevenir a Cenicienta, esas pakas no saben con quién se metieron. Ahora arabesco que me dejarán aquí#- fue un viaje largo hasta llegar a palacio bajando primero la madrastra y las hermanastras quedándose sola en el carruaje Andrea

-Andy ¿No bajas?-

-Aaa, claro ya voy- se baja mientras sigue pensando cómo ayudar a Cenicienta -Nee Cení- llamo mientras ponía cara de gato con botas -¿Puedes caminar a un lado de mi?-

-Claro pero ¿Por qué?-

-Por tu seguridad-

-Bueno- las dos chicas fueron caminando detrás de los demás entrando al palacio primero la madrastra, las hermanastras, Allen y Nancy (tomados de la mano), Lavi e Itzel (el tomándola de la cintura) Kanda solo y luego cenicienta y Andrea

-Bienvenidas doncellas casaderas- anuncia un tipo bajito con peluquín blanco

-Allen sabias que mientras más piojos tenga la peluca es más importante?- le susurro Nancy al oído

-No, no sabía- la pareja siguió tomada de la mano mientras que Lavi había soltado a Itzel algo sonrojado Itzel sonrió al darse cuenta y simplemente sin decir nada le ofreció su mano a Lavi quien la tomo sonrojándose aun mas. Mientras tanto la madrastra planeaba la mejor manera de llevar a cabo su plan, minutos después de haber entrado un sirviente se les acerco

-Por favor, a las doncellas casaderas, se les invita a pasar, para ser presentadas con el príncipe-

-De acuerdo-aceptaron las chicas de mala gana mientras dejaban a unos maestros muertos de celos

-#Y porque solo las casaderas?#-

Las hermanastras, las sanguíneas y Cenicienta se fueron a formar a una larga fila, acomodándose, Nancy, Itzel, las hermanastras, cenicienta, Andrea. Esta última lista para cualquier artimaña, y en efecto, unos momentos después alcanzo a ver a las hermanastras soltar el contenido de la bolsita delante de Cenicienta

-#Las tengo#-pensó Andrea triunfal dispuesta a actuar

-Cení ¿Puedo pasar primero?-

-Claro- Andrea se puso enfrente de Cenicienta mientras sacaba una mini escoba y se ponía a ventar todo el polvo a los costados tan rápido que nadie la vio- Listo Ceci, puede regresar a tu lugar-

-Aaammm, claro gracias- se coloco en su lugar mientras Nancy e Itzel miraban extrañadas a Andrea.

Cuando fue el turno de Cenicienta las hermanastras esperaban ver lo peor cuando no paso nada

-¿Qué y lo que mamá nos dio para arruinarla?-

-#Perfecto con eso ya no mofarán a Cení#- pensó Andrea mientras las hermanastras la miraban feo

-buenas noches príncipe- dijo Andrea haciendo una reverencia ante el mencionado obteniendo solo un bostezo por su parte, cuando regreso con los demás pudo notar a una pareja de peliblancos tomados de las manos

-Allen, no se te ocurra hacerle nada sucio a mi hermana-

-Cállate!- repelo Nancy

-Jajaja- ríen las hermanas

-#Y ahora que les pasa a este par#- piensa Itzel, las chicas fueron pasando y ninguna esperanza más que la ultima (solo por ser la última) ya que el príncipe estaba cansado y quería terminar con eso, empezó la música y las demás chicas veían celosas a la afortunada

-Bailas con migo Itzi-chan?-

-Claro- algo sonrojada, la pareja se metió a la pista de baile y comenzaron a danzar

-Nancy-san tu...-

-si- lo interrumpió Nancy tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo a la pista

-...-Kanda miro a Andrea de reojo

-Y bien?-Andrea se acerco a Kanda y lo miro fijamente

-TSK Que?-

-Que fue lo que dijiste de mi hace un rato?-

-Yo no dije nada...-

-Dijiste algo no me mientas.. ¿Que dijiste?-

-Dije que acabaron los vestidos muy rápido-

-no me mientas, eso no fue lo que dijiste...-

-Si ya sabes que dije porque me lo preguntas?-

-Porque sigo sin creer que me lo hayas dicho-

-TSK... vamos a bailar-dijo rápidamente intentando distraerla y llevándola a la pista de baile rápidamente mientras que en otro punto Cenicienta acababa de llegar con el príncipe

-Hola Cení, adiós Cení- dijo Andrea siendo arrastrada por Kanda hacia la pista Las parejas bailaban muy bien, aunque algo les incomodaba.

-#Va a pensar que me gusta demasiado#- pensaban Andrea e Itzel, mientras que por su lado Nancy deseaba perderse con su albino por los pasillos de ese castillo

-Juguemos a perdernos mientras bailamos- le susurro Nancy en el oído a Allen

-Vale- la pareja bailaba y se movía más y más hasta las puertas del jardín, ya estando casi fuera se separaron y salieron caminando

-#Adonde ira ese par#- piensa Andrea sin quitar la vista de su hermana que va despareciendo -Maldición- dice y regresa su mirada

-¿Que sucede Andrea?- le pregunta su maestro

-Esos dos se van a perder para hacer sus graciosadas-

-¿Y eso te preocupa?-

-Si, nadie puede tocar a mi hermana a menos que sea Johnny Deep-

-¿Quien es él?-

-Larga historia-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlos?-

-Tentador pero no quiero dejar a mi prima sola con Lavi...-

-¿Porque?-

-Por la misma razón que no quiero dejar a Nancy con Allen-

-Ten en cuenta de que tu prima y el Ugisagi no son nada (NA: Todavía XP) y el Moyashi y tu hermana tengo sospechas fuertes de que si-

-Tienes razón... VAMOS A BUSCARLOS!-La pareja salió de la sala para encontrarse con varios arbustos dispersos por todas partes -¿Donde estarán?- se pregunta Andrea para responderse a sí misma -Kanda busca arbustos de rosas o una fuente-

-¿Porque?-

-A Nancy le gustan ese tipo de escenarios-

-Bueno- dice con una gota en la cabeza

-Corre- al tiempo los dos se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para que Kanda solo encontrar parejas desconocidas jugando con agua

-#Patético#- piensa para sí, siguió caminando para encontrarse con Nancy y Allen sentados en una banca, Allen tomando de las manos a Nancy mientras ella estudia la anatomía humana de Allen, empezando por su boca y el solo se graba su sabor (XD) -Hey moyashi!- les grita para que los dos se sorprendan y de un brinco se separen

-Etto...- dice Allen

-Kanda! ¿No sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir mientras alguien está concentrado?

-TSK me mando tu hermana-

-#Debí haberlo imaginado U.U#Y quien le da derecho a espiarme?-

-EL SIMPLE HECHO DE SER TU HERMANA!-Dijo Andrea saliendo de la nada-QUE HACES DESAPARECIENDOTE CON ALLEN?-

-Nada solo platicábamos-

-Ahora se le llama platicar...-

-OYE!-

-Dime una cosa-los ojos de Andrea echaban chispas-Ya son novios? O porque se besaban?-

-#Rayos.. Estoy en problemas#-

-Ammmm esteeee... Yooo...- balbucea Allen mientras enrojecía como manzana madura

-Pues... como te diré... Efel yfy yofo yafa sofomofos nofovifiofos (El y yo ya somos novios, para los que no sabes hablar en idioma "efe")

–Allen...- dice Andrea tronándose los dedos -Eres exorcista y cuñado muerto-

-No seas así de mala- la regaña su hermana

-Tu cállate!-

-Kyyyaaaaaa!- dice Allen mientras corre para no se matado por Andrea

-Vuelve aquí pedazo de tuuu!-

-WAAA-Allen corrió atravez de los jardines del palacio, perseguido por Andrea, mientras tanto adentro del palacio la madrastra planeaba una nueva estrategia

-#Así que Cenicienta se salvo de mi sorpresa, bien no me daré por vencida tan fácil#-

-Mama...-como una niña de 5 años la mayor de las hermanastras cual niña chiquita fue a quejarse con su madre-Esa está bailando con el príncipe! No es justo-

-Ya tranquila Brunilda, yo me encargo-

-¡Espera luego me encargo de ti! descuide a Cení- dijo mientras salía lo más rápido posible del jardín -# ¡KUSO! Este maldito vestido de por quería no me deja mover#- pensó mientras tomaba la parte baja del vestido y la arrancaba -#Al menos así me podre mover mejor#- se apresuró a correr lo mejor que dieron sus pies hasta llegar donde Cenicienta evitando que la madrastra le hiciera algo malo

-Deténgase si cree que voy a dejar que arruine este momento se equivoca, y si cree que somos sus sirvientes también se equivoca; yo vengo a asegurarme de que las personas menos importantes sean las que salgan más importantes- las palabras de Andrea resonaron en los oídos de la madrastra -Si se opone se las verá conmigo- La madrastra miro de pies a cabeza a Andrea notando que su vestido estaba destruido por la parte de abajo

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Así- dice mientras la toma de las manos y le hace un giro hacia atrás sin soltar sus manos haciendo que quede inmóvil -Si le hace algo a Cení, o a cualquiera de mis amigos incluyendo el albino imbécil... se las verá conmigo

-Eres muy persistente niña...-

-no soy una niña, y si soy persistente#Aunque muchos digan más bien testaruda#-le dijo Andrea sin soltarla viendo justo como en ese momento Cenicienta y el príncipe se besaban justo en ese momento

-NO!-La madrastra y las hermanastras se pusieron como locas ante la escena mientras Cení, se acercaba más a su final feliz

-Vaya... Andrea acaba de simplificar todo el cuento a una sola noche...-Comento Nancy que acababa de llegar junto con Allen y Kanda

-A este paso, ni siquiera van a haber tres bailes.. Mucho menos todo el lio de la zapatilla-confirmo Itzel

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?-

-Ahora nos dicen- en ese momento llego Andrea con las manos rojas

-Así como tú no me quisiste confirmar lo que escuche no te diremos nada Kanda-

-¿Por qué tienes las manos rojas?-

-Por apretar las de la madrastra par que no escapara-

-Eso suena lógico-

-Suena y es lógico- en ese momento una luz blanca se apodero del escenario. Indicando que iban a otro cuento. Convirtiéndose en un enorme salón de baile en el cual habían 12 sillas y con unas zapatillas de ballet

-Genial, logramos un final feliz y un no salimos de aquí...-

-no te quejes Allen, que si estamos aquí es por tu culpa y la de Lavi-

-Nuestra culpa?-

-¿Quien más en su sano juicio confía en una pócima desconocida de Komui?-

-...#Lo peor es que tienen razón#-

-Bueno ya, ahora donde estamos-

-aammm-

-Si?-

-Ni idea-

-¬_¬U eso no es de mucha ayuda-

-no dije que lo fuera-

-¿no es el de las 12 princesas?-Pregunto Andrea viendo las sillas y las zapatillas

-¿Esa no era una película de Barbie?-pregunto Itzel confundida

-Y de donde crees que salió Baka-

-jeje, buen punto...-

-SHH mas india no puedes ser?-

-Ammm creo que no-

-Lo supuse- Andrea miro las sillas pero no alcanzamos nosotras...- En ese momento llegaron las demás princesas que eran idénticas a los 5 menos a Kanda -que raro son iguales a nosotros incluso hay versiones femeninas de Lavi y Allen. Me impresionan- miro nuevamente -a ver ahí dos trillizas, dos se parecen a mí, y las demás a nadie, dos pares de gemelas, un Lavi y una Itzel, Y solo quedan Allen y Nancy solos...-

-Y yo?- pregunto Kanda con un notable disgusto

-Kanda vas a ser la condesa Yuulina-

-¿Yuulina?-

-Si Yuu-lina-

-¬_¬U ¿no se te ocurrió un nombre más original?-

-Oye! Yo no pongo las reglas...-

-Pues pareciera...-

-Oigan! Y nosotros contamos como princesas?-

-Princesas?-Allen y Lavi se miraron entre si

-jaja no se lo tomen tan literal-

-Es solo un decir, se tendrán que poner relleno par que no noten que son hombres-

-¿Relleno?-

-Calcetines, medias, o lo que sea para el relleno-

-¿Es seguro?-

-Claro- Andrea miro a Kanda

-Pero como disfrazaremos a Kanda y lo sacamos del castillo sin que nadie lo note-

-No se pensaremos en eso luego. Hay que cambiarnos- dijo Nancy emocionando -Andy rompiste tu vestido- dijo mientras lo miraba

-Si pinche porquería de sheet no me dejaba correr bien... LO SIENTO SE ME SALIO- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca

-Que boca la tuya- replico Kanda

-Lo siento soy tripolar y no cuando cambiare humor-

-Bien, pero que no se repita está bien jovencita-

-Si mamá-

-No soy tu madre-

-Pues actúas como tal mamá-

-YA basta-

-Jeje está bien-

- ^-^ Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos...Ustedes!-Nancy miro a Allen y Lavi-pónganse esto!-les aventó una bolsa de calcetines para disimular relleno

-pero… pero...-

-Ya!-les dijo Andrea mientras tomaba la ropa de una de las camas para cambiarse y salía con Nancy e Itzel

-y ustedes a donde van?-pregunto desconcertado Lavi

-NO NOS VAMOS ACAMBIAR CON USTEDES AQUI!-

Buen punto-

-Ya no le hagan al cuento y vístanse-las chicas desaparecieron en un pequeño cuarto mientras Allen y Lavi miraban aterrados lo que habrían de ponerse

-¿enserio tenemos que...-

-si-

-Y con los...-

-si..-

-Jura que...-

-Con una que barbaridad si- Grito Andrea mientras los otros dos tenían cara de aterrados

-Claro Andrea a la orden, dicen los dos mientras intentan ponerse los vestidos y a l vez el relleno

-No sé cómo hacer esto- dice Allen mientras mira los calcetines

-Yo menos pero no queremos hacer enojar a Andy-chan-

-Es verdad- ambos exorcistas comenzaron a investigar cómo ponerse todo par que al cabo de dos hrs (N.A lo que se tardaron en vestir las chicas) terminaron de vestirse los vestidos fueron lo de menos pero lo complicado fue el relleno terminando Lavi con relleno de más y Allen con relleno de menos

-Listo- Dijo Itzel mientras salía de la habitación junto con Nancy y con una Andrea medio dormida

-Debes de de dejar de dormirte-

-Pero se tardan hrs en vestirse y como ocupo ese tiempo-

-Buen punto...- se detiene en seco cuando mira a los chicos -ALLEN TE FALTA RELLENO Y A LAVI LE SOBRA-

-YA ni modo- dijo Lavi como si no fuera un crimen tan grande- Nadie lo nota-

-Pero Lavi...-

-Dije nadie lo nota-

-Estás seguro?-

-100%-

-Bueno eso es algo-

-Ahora que haremos contigo Yuu-lina?-

-TSK puedes empezar por no llamarme Yuu-

-no te llame Yuu, te llame Yuulina-

-TSK para el caso da lo mismo-

-Claro que no!-Andrea le mando una mirada de "deja de discutir si valoras tu vida" que logro su cometido -bien, ahora, a ti también hay que disfrazarte, te toca se la mala del cuento-

-la mala? mala-

-Si la mala, toma esto es para tu relleno, creo que tu te lo acomodaras mejor que el par de Bakas-

-oye!-

-ella tiene razón Allen-kun-

-U.U-

-bueno, entonces será mejor que te cambies, luego te diré que tienes que hacer-Andrea saco a Kanda de la habitación, mientras las demas princesas entraban y reparaban en las dos chicas y el par de "Chicas"

-Itzel! Nancy! Allina! Lava! ¿Que hacen aqui todavía? recuerden que Yuulina nos quiere puntuales para desayunar-

-#JAJAJA Allina! Lava! JAJAJA#-Itzel y Nancy comenzaron a carcajearse mentalmente

-#Allina?#-

-#Lava#- Allen y Lavi por su lado tenían cara de trauma

-¿Chicas?-

-¿que? ¡a si! ya vamos-

-Pues rápido-

-Oigan y Andrea?- dice una de sus trillizas

-No se- ambas la comenzaron a buscar recordando que fue a ayudar a Kanda con su "relleno"

-Mejor nos apuramos-

-Claro- las doce hermanas se fueron mientras salían lo más rápido que podían

-Tarde niñas-

-Lo sentimos padre-

-Pero donde esta Andrea?-

-No sabemos-

-bueno no importa alinéense-

En ese momento entra Kanda con todo el cabello PERFECTAMENTE acomodado con un vestido exageradamente extravagante con unos tacones y un mirada igual a la del mismo demonio

-Niñas ella es la Condesa Yuulina-

-Mucho gusto condesa-

-Mucho gusto niñas- dice con una voz entre imitada y grabación hecha por Lía

-Lamento mi tardanza padre- dice Andrea mientras llega a alinearse -Es un placer conocerla condesa Yuulina- la reverencia mientras la mira extrañado

-#Fingue bien la etiqueta#- pensó par si Kanda mientras seguía viendo como se comportaba su aprendiz -¿Acostumbras llegar tarde?-

-No, bueno, solo ocurrió en esta ocasión-

-Que no se repita ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, señora- baja la cabeza mientras Kanda se vuelve al Rey

-Me llamo en buen momento alteza sus hijas necesitan un corrección urgente

-Sí, sí la necesitan, bien, estoy seguro de que usted se encargara-dijo el rey viendo complacido a "Yuulina"

-A si lo hare-afirmo Kanda -cuando acabe con ellas seran unas verdaderas princesas completamente bien portadas-

-de acuerdo, niñas, a partir de hoy quiero que obedezcan cada orden que les de la condesa, recuerden es por su propio bien-

-Si padre!-se escucho la respuesta a coro de las 12 princesas, Kanda se dedico a observarlas durante la comida, las más pequeñas eran un descontrol total, jugaban con la comida, peleaban entre ellas y se manchaban todas, las medianas comían decentemente, pero se ponían a platicar a tal punto que apenas y tocaban el plato, las mayores fingían mucho refinamiento, pero a la más leve provocación comenzaban a actuar igual que las otra

-#Esto será difícil...#-luego miro a sus compañeros, Andrea era la única que comía de la manera debida, Itzel y Nancy lo intentaban, pero les faltaba cubrir detalles, y Allen y Lavi... bueno ellos eran caso aparte, engullían la comida sin apenas masticar, arrasaban con todo lo que estaba a su alcance y manchaban todo -#Aunque podría tener su lado divertido#-pensó mientras ideaba como las iba a educar miro nuevamente a Andrea que seguía comiendo como era debido a pesar de ser la menor de las trillizas tenía el mejor comportamiento -#Pero no creo batallar con Andrea#- pensó para sí mientras las demás seguían en su relajo -Vamos niñas- llamo finalmente- Así no es como debe comer una princesa ¿Qué acaso la más pequeña es la única que come como es debido?-

-No condesa- respondieron a coro

-Bueno quiero que todas sigan su ejemplo ¿Me oyeron?-

-Sí, condesa- la comida fue muy rápida puesto que tuvieron que a apurarse Yuulina había dicho que tenían su primera actividad lista

-bien primero aprenderán a abanicar con elegancia. Enfrente de la nariz, más arriba, ahora con gracia y delicadeza- enseño como mientras leía las instrucciones del abanico de Andrea- Más despacio Allina-

-Si condesa- aclaro mientras lo hacía más lento

-Lava, estás haciendo un tornado-

-lo lamento condesa- dijo "Lava" mientras intentaba detener el pequeño tornado que habia hecho, Itzel que estaba cerca se rio un poco de él, y discretamente le mostro como hacerlo, Lavi/Lava sonrió e imito a la chica logrando el movimiento poco después, cuando llevaban masomenos una hora, Kanda decidió que habia sido suficiente abanicar, y decidió pasar a la siguiente lección

-Al fin...-murmuraron varias

-Apenas me habia salido-

-¿para que tenemos que aprender eso?-dijo una de las pequeñas molesta

-ni idea-

- bien, el siguiente punto es caminar correctamente-las interrumpió Kanda mientras leía discretamente el papelito que le habia dado Andrea-Como princesas deben sabe moverse con gracia y elegancia, asi que quiero ver como camina cada una, vamos de la mayor a la menor-

-¿Por qué de la mayor a la menor?-

-Porque así lo digo, una princesa no reclama- Dice mientras se dibuja una cara de impresión en Andrea -¿Tienes algo que decir pequeña?-

-No nada condesa- Dice sin lograr que Kanda le quite los ojos de encima

-Ven aquí-

-S-s-sí condesa- camina hasta su lado con la cabeza gacha- ¿Que pasa?-

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo enfrente de todas-

-No creo que te agrade Kanda- dice por lo bajo mientras las demás siguen en su platica

-Señoritas- grita llamando la atención de todos -Que modales hablar cuando alguien habla- Pone la mano en el hombro de Andrea- ahora mismo voy con su padre- comienza a caminar llevándose a Andrea consigo

-Aahh, mi pie me duele...- "ZAZ!" se escucha y Kanda voltea con la expresión medio azul, mientras se da cuenta de que accidentalmente tiró a Andrea (N.A sin ser notado por las demás)

-Andy estas bien-

-Aahh, sí, gracias Allina- responde Andrea

-A que niña ven- carga a Andrea mientras la lleva fuera del castillo

-¿Segura estás bien?- dice Kanda con un tono de mucha preocupación

-Si no te preocupes solo... me torcí un poco el tobillo recuerda que Bookman dijo que era frágil-

-Es verdad- le alborota el cabello mientras Andrea pone cara tenebrosa

-Suelta mi cabello si no quieres morir antes de tiempo-

-¡Que maneras de hablarle a tu institutriz!-le dijo Kanda

-no se lo dije a Yuulina mi institutriz, se lo digo a Yuu mi maestro-dijo Andrea sin dejar su tono tenebroso-quien va a morir si no deja mi cabello AHORA-

-Gulp-la mano de Kanda se retiro casi en automático

-¡Gracias!^^-Andrea recupero un tono normal con una velocidad alarmante-Y a todo este embrollo ¿para qué me sacaste?-

-TSK creo que para hablar con su padre...-

-¿Para qué?-

-No creo poder con todo esto...- en ese momento Andrea tomo su mano haciéndolo sonrojar

-Vamos, estoy contigo, ya vi la película, leí el cuento todo será pan comido solo asegúrate de que en la tercera noche de entrar el mundo mágico tomes una flor, y rompas las flores del suelo-

-bien pero...-

-Yo te avisare cuando eso pase. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ^^- le sonríe haciéndolo ruborizar aún más -Pero tampoco es para que te sonrojes Yuu. Jeje- ríe mientras Kanda se molesta

-No me llames por mi nombre-

-Es que suena bonito Yuu- dice mientras lo mira con ojos de gato con botas -¿Puedo? *-*-

-No-

-*-*- la vuelve a ver mientras baja la cabeza

-Es-s-s-s-tá bien-

-Genial- se aferra su cuello mientras las mejillas de Kanda toman un tono rojito tomate

-Bien vamos a hablar con mi padre ya que lo dijiste "YUU"-

-No lo digas tan así-

-Claro Yuu-Sensei ^^-

-#Eso si me gusto...#-Kanda sonrió de medio lado

-¡Sabia que te iba a gustar!-

-Odio que-

-haga eso, también lo es-

-¿Hay algo que no sepas?-

-mmmmmmmmmmmm Creo que no-

-modestia aparte...-

-¿Que dijiste?-el tono tenebroso de Andrea volvió

-Que... Que... ya llegamos con su padre...-titubeo Kanda

-Padre- Cogió Andrea mientras lo iba a abrazar

-Pero... Andy ¿Qué te hiciste?-

-Me caí y me torcí mi tobillo, pero la condesa YUUlina, me ayudo a venir-

-Me alegro, me alegro-

-Majestad tengo que hablar con usted sobre sus hijas-

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Claro, son un desastre uno les da la espalda un momento y pierden el control. Necesito que hable con ellas-

-Sí, sí, lo hare gracias condesa Yuulina –

-Es un placer majestad-

-Y bien Andy, ve con tus hermanas-

-Si papa- Lo suelta mientras toma la mano de Kanda

-¿Me ayuda a regresar condesa YUUlina? *-*-Pide al mismo tiempo que Kanda también toma su mano por reflejo

(N.A aja si como no a otro perro con ese hueso Kanda ¬-¬)

(: Ustedes son las que escriben y me hacen hacer eso¬-¬)

(N. Andrea: Es decir que no me querías...)

(N.A: Ya! peleen al final y déjenos seguir con la historia)

-Cla-claro...-Kanda y Andrea abandonaron el lugar y fueron de regreso con las demás

-Yuu-Sensei ¿te pasa algo?-

-¿A mí? nada ¿porque lo dices?-

-Porque has estado tartamudeando mucho-

-N-N-no es cierto-

-Claro que si acabas de tartamudear-

-Q-Que no!-

-ahí esta otra vez-

-Y-Yigoimoste!-

-Lo volviste a hacer-

-N-No-

-Otra vez*-*?-

-Deja de mirarme así-

-Porque*-*?-

-Porque me molesta-

-Porque*-*?-

-Porque sí-

-Porque*-*?-

-Ya basta-

-Porque*-*?-

-YA llegamos-

-Mentira*-*-

-Claro que no, mira ahí está el salón-

-¿a si?*.*-

-SII!-

-no, no es el salón *.*-

-que si lo es-

-nopi *.*-

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –

-hacer que *.*-

-eso!-

-eso qué?*.*-

-BASTA!-Kanda se desespero y grito justo cuando iban entrando al caos del salón donde les enseñaba a las demás princesas que interpretaron que el grito iba para ellas, todas se quedaron congeladas de la sorpresa y se acomodaron para escuchar las instrucciones al instante guardando por primera vez completo silencio y compostura

-De nada...-le susurro Andrea mientras iba a acomodarse con las demás

-Bien niñas, hable con su padre sobre su comportamiento de hoy-

-porque?-rezongaron varias voces al unisonó cual niñas pequeñas

-justo por eso, son princesas, deben ser maduras, educadas, refinadas, no pueden comportarse como un montón de crías-

-crías?-pregunto Allina

-niñas pequeñas-aclaro Lava

-silencio!#Tenían que ser el moyashi y el Ugisagi!1#-

-Ya me he dado una idea de su manera de ser, a partir de mañana empezaremos a entrenar en serio-

-en serio? es decir que hoy no lo fue-pregunto Liva una versión femenina de Lavi

-en efecto-

-No es justo!-protesto Ziela, una chica parecida a Itzel

-Entre mas protesten peor les va a ir mañana-

-Disculpe, puedo ir con un doctor- dijo Andrea mientras se acercaba a Kanda cojeando -Me duele mucho mi tobillo-

-Bien, tu niña- señala a Nancy -llévala con un doctor pero pronto-

-Claro jefa-

-Y luego hablare contigo sobre tus modales-

-#Rayos#- sale de la habitación y Andrea deja de cojear -no estabas mal?-

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar se emociono en su papel-

-Kanda?-

-No el rey de Inglaterra-

-Enserio?*-*-

-NO-

-Bueno pero no me grites-

-Lo siento-

-no importa-

-Vamos con las demás, ya deben de estar por descubrir el pasaje...-

-buen punto, vamos- Ambas hermanas regresaron al cuarto donde todas se estaban quejando mientras se cambiaban

-no es justo!-

-es una bruja-

-no puede hacernos esto- las chicas fueron discretamente a donde Itzel se estaba cambiando

-oye y "Lava" y "Allina"-

-fueron a cambiarse al baño...no podían hacerlo aquí-

-cierto..-

-Me las pagara un día...- Andrea se detuvo mientras se disfrazaba de espía -esperen-

-que aras?-

-voy a quejarme con Yuulina- sale de la habitación justo cuando entraban Allen y Lavi. Al llegar donde Kanda Andrea le puso una soga al cuello y luego le dijo -o te calmas con tu papel de condesa o nos vamos de aquí mucho antes-

-tranquila Andrea-

-te emocionas con tu papel ¿que te sucede?-

-No me emociono-

-si lo haces-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-Claro que si, te pasaste hace un rato! y seguro te vas a pasar mañana-

-solo cumplo con lo que me indicaste...-

-pero estas exagerando-

-claro que no-

-si-

-no-

-Basta! No me voy a poner a discutir, solo quería decirte que no te emocionaras tanto!-

-No me estoy emocionando...- no termino para después recibir una cachetada por parte de de Andrea

-Paka... si te estás emocionando es la primera vez que tienes el control y tu... y tu... ¡TU TE SALES DE TUS CABLES!- unas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos -Si alguien debía ser la condesa serías tu porque solo tú tienes esa firmeza pero de terminar a sí... hubiera dejado que pusieran a Allen- Los ojos de Kanda de abrieron como paltos -Evite que dejaran a Allen o a Lavi porque sabía que no lo sabrían hacer.. Pero tú si... ahora veo que me equivoque. Lo lamento has las cosas a tu manera- Andrea se paro y se dirijo a la puerta

-An..-Kanda estaba por decir algo cuando Andrea abrió la puerta

-Nos vemos Condesa- dijo la chica con tal odio que a Kanda sintió un cubetazo de agua fría que lo dejo congelado donde estaba, y antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa, su aprendiz salió azotando la puerta dejándolo solo con sus remordimientos

-Creo que soy un completo idiota al derecho y al revés- dice para sí mientras se tumba en su cama

En el cuarto de las princesas...

-Allina ¿Podrías venir con migo?- dice Nancy -Temo que la condesa Yuulina venga a comerme- las demás princesas rieron ante el comentario

-Nancy eso es malo- dice Daniela, una de las trillizas de Andrea

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, solo es una broma, aparte mañana es su cumpleaños cierto?-

-Siiii-

-$%&%$/%&$#&%/- Andrea entra azotando la puerta lo más duro que puede

-Andy ¿Qué te pasó?-

-¡Es un completo idiota! No quiero volverlo a ver- Se tumba también a su cama mientras se cubre el rostro con el ante brazo

-¿Quién es un idiota?- Dice Dana, otra trilliza de Andrea

-Nadie- Miente mientras se da la vuelta y hunde el rostro en la almohada -No quiero saber nada más de el... jamás- dice con el rostro aún bajo la almohada

-Andy...- llama su hermana mientras intenta hacer que la escuche -Andy...-

-Déjame sola ¿Quieres?-

-Bueno si tú lo dices nena- Se da la vuelta dejando sola a Andrea -¿Qué tendrá?-

-no estoy segura pero apostaría que comienza por Kan y termina con da-

-ese paka se va a convertir en mi cena por hacer llorar a mi hermana-

-Tranquila Nancy-san- le dijo Allen intentando calmarla

-mejor cambiemos de tema-recomendó Lavi- antes de que...-

-KUSO QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR A MIS ESPALDAS!-

-...se enoje mas-termino Lavi con un suspiro

-Chicas! Chicas! miren esto!-dijo de pronto Alise la mayor de las hermanas que acababa de descubrir la entrada al pasaje secreto

-Bueno creo que es hora-dijo Nancy en un susurro mientras se acercaba junto con las demas a ver el pasaje

* * *

**Andrea: hola!**

**Nancy: Konichiwa!**

**Vendedor de caballos:y yo que hago aqui?**

**Voz de I: Contestar los Reviews de esta historia**

**VC:Ahhh y yo por que?**

**Andrea: Porque las autoras lo dicen ok? *manda mirada diabolica***

**VC *temblando de miedo*:aa-a-a-aja...**

**Andrea:^-^ Bueno, como pueden ver las atoras siguen vivas**

**Nancy: Solo andan un poco atrasadas**

**VC: un poco?**

**(voz de D): Usted callese!**

**VC: bien, bien ni la opinion puede dar uno aqui**

**Andrea: Bueno pasaremos a contestar los reviews...**

**Nancy: sipi ahora empezamos**

**Andrea: bien comenzemos con... Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**

**VC: no se que decir no conosco a nadie**

**Kanda: ¡¿Y PARA QUE CARAJO ESTÁ AHÍ PARADO?**

**Andrea: Yuu, no seas grosero**

**Kanda: es la verdad...**

**Andrea: Grosero**

**Kanda: ¬-¬**

**Lavi: yo quiero participar... bno ya conoces a andy-chan siempre es así ^^**

**Allen: yo no quiero salir...**

**Nancy: vamos Allen-kun**

**Allen: Bueno, solo por que tu me lo pides**

**Itzel: El amor.. el amor...**

**Nancy*roja*:Bueno.. este.. vamos con la siguiente Helena**

**VC: Sii! tuve pesadillas con ella! por un mes entero**

**Andrea:¬¬ Tu te lo buscaste**

**VC: Como alguien puede buscarse eso?**

**Andrea: Haciendo lo que estas haciendo ahorita**

**VC: Ya me cayo**

**Andrea: no eres tan tonto como pareces...**

**C: pero...**

**Andrea: callate o te hare implorar jamas haberme conocido**

**VC: bien me callo**

**Andrea: te conviene... Miranda Kliese bno nos conoces con nuestras tardanzas**

**Nancy: sabes como somos solo dejamos que nos ordenen que hacer**

**Kanda: lo malo**

**Lavi: makuya-love **

**Andrea: enserio hiciste lo mismo? Verdad que se siente tan genial?**

**VC*susurrando*: Creo que probare eso de esconderme**

**Kanda: TSK Cobarde**

**VC:Cobarde, pero vivo...**

**Nancy: Chilly-chan**

**Itzel: GUAU! ****¿Enserio te leiste los 26 capitulos de corrido? ERES IDOLA!**

**Lavi: Idola?**

**Itzel: D me pega sus expreciones raras..**

**Lavi: Bueno.. ¡bienvenida al fic Chilly-chan!**

**I: erjem... erjem... Chily-chan no tenías rato leyenonos**

**Andrea: no fastidies maga guardiana...**

**Nancy: no importa el tamaño del Review, lo importante es que pasaste, suerte con la universidad**

**I: Yuu me duele el apendice**

**Andrea: callate**

**I: pero mi apendice me duele**

**Andrea: a quien le improta?**

**I: a Yuu**

**Kanda: no me metan...**

**I: me duele *-***

**Kanda:Y que quieres que yo haga**

**I: me cargas?**

**Kanda*suspira*: Ya que(la carga como princesa)**

**Andrea: mejor vamos al adelanto**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Capitulo 27: Deseos no deseados**

-TE ODIO KANDA! TE ODIO! VE A ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A ALGUIEN YO NO TE QUIERO VEER!-

-no hasta que me escuches-

-Y PORQUE HABRIA DE ESCUCHARTE? TU NO ESCUCHAS A NADIE! DIME UNA SOLA PERSONA A LA QUE ESCUCHES! -

-te escucho a ti Andrea. Te escucho, más de lo que crees, quisiera pedirte perdon por haber exagerado, y aunque tú no me perdones quiero darte algo a cambio-

-A-Algo a cambio?- dice algo nerviosa Andrea mientras se colora más de las mejillas, Kanda se acerca ligeramente a Andy mientras ella solo cierra sus ojos -#Dios mío santísimo y resurrector dime que estoy soñando#-

**Nancy: KANDAKUMA! QUE LE VAS A HACER A MI HERMANITA**

**Kanda: eh? A yo N-Nada**

**Nancy: Kandakuma!**

**D: Antes de que Nancy mate a Kanda queremos aclarar algo, el especial de Halloween no encaja perfectamente con la historia principal**

**S: Exacto, el especial se desarrolla a finales de octubre principios de Noviembre, y el fic esta en estos momentos a mediados de Abril aproximadamente**

**I: Solo que no alcanazabamos a ponerlo de acuerdo a la fecha**

**ISD: Asi que no se confíen en los adelantos que vienen (como las parejas)**

**Todos:SAYO!Dejen Review! **


	29. Cap 27: Deseos no deseados

**Komui (mirando nervioso a ISD que tienen una mirada psicopata): ISD son dueñas de todo lo que leerán aquí …**

**D: Se lo creyeron?**

**S:No?**

**I: U.U Nosotras tampoco**

* * *

**Capitulo 27: Deseos no deseados**

-Miren, es un pasaje- grita una de las trillizas

-Vale, vale calmadas, no hay de qué preocuparse ¿Quien viene para ver qué es?- dice Nancy mientras sujeta la mano de Allen y se mete en el portal

-Pero Nancy-san ¿No me puedo quedar?-

-No, porque tú eres mi "hermana" y novio y tienes que venir por que eres linda y buena Allina-

-De acuerdo-

-Andy ¿no vienes?-

-No, no tengo muchos ánimos- dice regresando la mirada a sus trillizas -Vallan ustedes luego las alcanzo

-Si te esperamos-

-Claro- en cuanto todas entraron en el portal unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron por los ojos Andrea -es un completo idiota- cerro sus ojos mientras intentaba olvidar lo todo-

-TE ODIO KANDA! TE ODIO!-dijo la pequeña dejando salir toda su frustración y rabia, luego sin más, entre lagrimas, maldiciones y resentimientos se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto las demás ya habían llegado a un sorprendente jardín, con árboles de hojas de oro, diamante y plata, adornos exquisitos y en medio de un gran lago una hermosa pista de baile, rodeada por estatuas de príncipes de oro.

-Como desearía ir allí para poder bailar, toda la noche-dijo Dana en un suspiro, en eso una de las hermosas flores de oro se abrió, dejando suelto un pequeño polvo de diamantes que atrajo un hermoso barco de perla, en el que cabían las chicas fácilmente

-Bien todo va de acuerdo al plan- Susurra Nancy mientras se da cuenta de que falta Andrea -#Por lo visto Andy no vino#-

"Tock, tock" Kanda toco la puerta sin obtener respuestas

-Ammm... niñas voy a pasar- dice con su vocecita fingida sin obtener respuestas -Niñas...#malditas maleducadas contesten# Niñaas...-totalmente desesperado abre la puerta encontrando un cuarto vacio y una Andrea aplastada en su cama -Ammm ¿Andrea?-

-Mmmmm-

-¿Andrea?-

-No fastidies, lárgate-

-Oye yo...-

-NO ME ESCUCHASTE KANDA-Andrea perdió la paciencia volteando con ira-LARGATE! VE A ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A ALGUIEN YO NO TE QUIERO VEER!-dijo furiosa intentando golpearlo, sin embargo Kanda detuvo sus golpes, y la sostuvo de las muñecas, impidiéndole moverse-SUELTAME KANDAKUMA-

-no hasta que me escuches-le contesto el exorcista con voz firme y serena

-Y PORQUE HABRIA DE ESCUCHARTE? TU NO ESCUCHAS A NADIE!-

-claro que si...-

-A SI? DIME KANDA, DIME UNA SOLA PERSONA A LA QUE ESCUCHES! UNA PERSONA QUE TE LOGRE HACER ENTRAR EN RAZON! QUE SEA CAPAZ DE METER ALGO EN TU CABEZA-

-escucho... escucho...-Andrea estaba por soltar un comentario hiriente cuando Kanda la dejo sin habla -te escucho a ti Andrea- la expresión de Andrea se abrió por completo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, mismo que no paso por desapercibido de Kanda

-M-Mentiroso- dice algo más calmada

-Te escucho, más de lo que crees, te escuche en Cenicienta, te ayude a buscar a tu hermana, si no te escuchara me daría igual y me metería en algún rincón sin hacerte caso, te escuche aquí, te estoy ayudando con esto aunque exagere un poco...-

-¿¡UN POCO! TE SACAS POR COMPLETO DE CONTROL!-

-Déjame acabar de hablar!- Andrea desvió un poco la mirada pero seguía escuchando -Por eso vine, quisiera pedirte perdón por haber exagerado, y aunque tú no me perdones quiero darte algo a cambio-

-A-Algo a cambio?- dice algo nerviosa Andrea mientras se colora más de las mejillas, Kanda se acerca ligeramente a Andy mientras ella solo cierra sus ojos -#Dios mío santísimo y resurrector dime que estoy soñando#- siente unos ligeros labios en los suyos, los abre y se encuentra con los ojos de su maestro frente a ella, cerrados, se separan, Andrea se congela mientras su rostro adquiere un lindo tono rojizo

-Buenas noches- dice Kanda mientras la suelta y sale de la habitación dejando a Andrea tan roja como un tomate y tan tiesa como una estatua de hielo.

-Esto.. esto.. esto de verdad acaba de pasar?-se pregunto llevándose la mano a los labios, todavía cálidos por el beso-¿o es un sueño hecho realidad?- Y con Kanda...

-¿que acabo de hacer?¿que acabo de hacer?-Kanda también estaba en shock-la bese... acabo de besarla-Kanda se quedo quieto-#Hace cuanto que siento esto por ella?#- las mejillas de Kanda enrojecieron al pensar lo ultimo

-#Hay Odín despiértame si esto es un sueño... mejor no#- piensa Andrea

-#Fue el perfume, es de mujer, me afectan los perfumes de mujer... tal vez#-

-#Pero que tal si...#-

-#Aunque no creo que ...#-

-#Sienta eso por ella/mi#- piensan los dos al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto, con las demás

Ajenas al lio emocional de sus compañeros, las demás acababan de llegar a la pista de baile y empezaban a disfrutarla

-¿que habrá pasado con Andy?-

-debe haberse quedado dormida-

-¿Segura?-

-Si recuerda que siempre le pasa lo mismo Dana-

-Lo sé pero...-

-Descuida estará bien # con tal de que Kanda no se le acerque#-

-# ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aún no me lo creo... bese a Kanda... ¡KYAA!#- Andrea tenía la cara roja -# Pero ¿Y si Nancy se entera?... Mejor ni siquiera por casualidad se lo digo# Wow, el anime más sexy del mundo me besó kyaa!- susurro mientras se revolcaba en su cama toda roja -Estaré soñando? o habrá pasado todo esto en realidad?- todo su malhumor, frustración y decepción se había desvanecido en un instante-#Aunque#-su mirada cambio por un momento -Habrá significado lo mismo para el que para mí?-

Y con Kanda...

-Andrea... la conozco de hace poco-reflexionaba el chico viendo el techo-Pero ha logrado que sienta cosas que nunca antes había sentido-pensó mientras diversas imágenes de su aprendiz inundaban su mente Andrea sonriendo-Aunque no siempre sea la chica más dulce-una imagen de Andy amenazando a alguien apareció en su cabeza-son todas sus facetas la que la hacen ella-

"Tock, tock" la puerta de la habitación de Kanda sonó haciendo que se pusiera el relleno y la peluca lo más rápido posible

-Condesa Yuulina ¿Se puede?-

-Adelante majestad- Dice mientras entra el rey en la habitación

-Sabe condesa me eh dado cuenta de algo- Se sienta a un lado de él (N.A MUY cerca)

-¿Sí?- dice mientras se aparte del rey disimuladamente -¿Qué sucede...?-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho el grito de Andrea por todo el castillo haciendo que el rey Kanda voltearan a ver preocupados el piso de arriba

-Que habrá pasado?-pregunta Yuulina

-no lo sé, pero será mejor que vayamos a ver-

-Claro...-Dijo Kanda mientras se levantaba para ir con Andrea-"DEMONIOS! Ahora que lo pienso nadie puede saber que el cuarto esta vacio, pero y si ella está en problemas?#-

-Vamos Yuulina apúrese!-

-sí, ya voy! #Me vale este paka cuento, solo quiero que ella esté bien#-se decidió Kanda y apuro el paso-#KUSO no puedo correr bien con esta cosa#- por fin tras unos largos minutos, llegaron al cuarto de las princesas y abrieron la puerta encontrándola atascada

-Andy!- llamo el rey -hija estás bien?-

-Sí, papa solo me caí de la cama- dice mientras se levanta del piso -Estoy bien- se soba la cabeza y recoge el cojín con el cual se cayó

-Bueno hija, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches papa-

-¿No viene condesa?-

-Me quedare a ver como esta- cuando el rey se fue abrió la puerta usando a mugen, encontrando a Andrea sobándose la cabeza -realmente te caíste?-

-Sí, no mentía... me dolió- se soba más fuerte la cabeza en la cual se le formo un chichón

-¿Y por qué?-

-No lo sé….-

-¬_¬ Eres el colmo-

-Ya lo sabías ^^-

-Si ya lo sabía pero no a tal grado-

-Oye, estaba soñando con el sombrerero loco más sexy del mundo, es obvio que me caiga de la cama-

-# ¿Quién es sombrero loco más sexy del mundo?#- se dijo para sí mismo Kanda, al mismo tiempo que una vena se hacía notar en su frente

-¿Estás celoso por qué soñé con un sombrerero no contigo?- Kanda se sonrojo tanto que incluso tuvo que voltear el rostro

-Cl-cl-claro que no-

-¿Entonces?-

-N-n-nada-

-Bueno si tu lo dices, y si me permites seguiré soñado con mi sombrerero loco ^-^ -

-¬_¬ si tu quieres-

-Sí-

-#Creo que odio a ese sombrerero#-Kanda salió de la habitación, cuando una idea se apodero de su cabeza-# ¡¿Cómo puede pensar en ese tipo después de lo que acaba de pasar? ¡La bese! ¡Y ella se pone a pensar en un loco que hace sombreros ¬_¬! ¿Sera que... lo que paso no significo nada para ella?#-

Y con Andrea...

-#Casi me descubre, aunque parece molesto ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que paso?¿Significo algo para él?#-

Kanda..

-#o tal vez ella pensaba en lo mismo que yo, y mintió por que no quería decírmelo#-

Andrea...

-# ¿Puede ser que se haya enojado por lo que le dije del sombrerero?#-

-#¡¿PORQUE TIENE QUE SER TODO ESTO TAN COMPLICADO? ?#- se preguntaron ambos a la vez

-#Ok Andrea relájate, respira... suéltalo y piensa en lo que puede pasar#-

Kanda...

-# ¡Respira! A ver si no me calmo voy a terminar explotando y reclamándole de todo#-

Andrea...

-#Lo más conveniente ahora es tranquilizarme por que ya viene mi hermana y mi prima#- luego de un rato como dijo llegaron las susodichas -¿Qué tal la tierra mágica?- Les susurra

-Bien, nunca llegaste-

-Me dormí-

-bueno

-Oye-

-¿mande?-

-¿Que tienes?-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Cuando nos fuimos estabas de un humor que daba miedo-

-Y?-

-Que ahora estas demasiado calmada... -se detuvo dubitativa-no se traes una mirada rara-

-rara? es la misma de siempre-

-Pero tiene un brillo especial-

-no no lo tiene-

-Que si-

-que no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-No ¿Qué paso?-

-Soñé con el sombrerero loco y luego por un momento me caí de la cama, luego de eso creí que me había atragantado con una taza de té-

-Eso que tiene que ver con tu mirada-

-Jonhy Deep ^^-

-*¬* ese es un buen punto-

-^^ si, lo es-

-Bueno, te creo-

-Que bien-

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a...-

-¡BUENOS DIAS NIÑAS!-el rey entro a la habitación,

-¡¿Qué?-

-Es hora de levantarse, tiene clases con la condesa Yuulina-

-¿Y la condesa?-

-En unos momentos iré por ella a su cuarto, mientras tanto ustedes prepárense-

-Pero... pero...-

-No quiero peros, a vestirse-dijo yéndose y cerrando la puerta tras el

-¡Pero yo tengo sueño!-

-Su culpa se fueron toda la noche- se excuso Andrea llendo por su vestido y su traje de exorcista

-¿Para que el traje?-

-Me lo pondré abajo del vestido y si necesito correr me sentiré más cómoda con el traje... ¡ESTOY ENCONTRA DE LOS VESTIDOS HASTA EL FINAL!-

-Nunca cambia- dijeron las demás a coro

-NO Y NUNCA LO HARÉ... VESTIDOS UN DÍA LOS ELIMINARE-

-Bueno ya vistámonos-

-Claro Nancy-

-Lava...- llamo Allina/Allen -¿Seguro que te pondrás el mismo relleno?-

-Creo- dijo confuso -¿Por?-

-Es que... me parece que exageraste un poco-

-¿Tu crees? yo creía que a ti te había faltado-

-¿En serio…?- dice algo sonrojado Allen

-¿Quieren que les ayudemos con eso?-preguntaron Itzel y Nancy

-¿Que?-

-Que si quieren ayuda-

-N-n-nocreoqueseanecesario- dijeron ambos al unisonó con las mejillas coloradas

-¿Que?-

-Quegraciasperono-

-Hablen bien no se les entiende-

-Q-q-q-que n-n-no g-g-g-racias-

-¿Seguros?-ambos asintieron nerviosos

-¡Noooooooooooooooo! - el grito de Andrea se hizo notar en el castillo, llendó su prima y hermana a donde estaba

-Andy que paso?-

-Mi traje de exorcista no está-

-Pero te lo trajiste-

-No está-

-Andy...-

-Andy-

-T_T -

-¿Si lo encuentro te calmaras?-

-Snif si-

-De acuerdo U.U ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?-

-No se waaaa-

-Tranquila, tranquila, haber lo tenias cuando llegamos a Cenicienta-

-Aja…-

-¿Y cuando fuimos al primer baile?-

-Sí, yo lo tenía… lo guarde en Lía-

-Pregunta y ¿Recuerdas haberlo sacado de Lía?-

-Ammmm que yo recuerde no snif-

-Entonces no debió haber ido muy lejos-

-Pero... ¿Donde estará? snif-

-No podemos darnos el lujo de buscar, Yuulina nos vendrá a buscar... ¿Hice un verso sin esfuerzo?- dice Nancy

-Sí, no te preocupes, lo buscaremos en la noche- dice su prima

-Pero se supone que en la noche iríamos de nuevo a la tierra encantada- le susurra Nancy en el oído

-Cierto, entonces lo buscaremos ahora-

-Siii- dice Andy con brillitos en los ojos

-Niñas, apúrense-

-Sí condesa Yuulina-

-Pues rápido-

-Ya vamos- Dice Andrea con las lagrimas en los ojos -Espere por favor-

-Bien apurémonos, por que Yuulina no es muy paciente que digamos-

-Si tienes toda la razón Itzel-

-Pero... pero mi traje T-T-

-Tranquila, ya hallaremos el modo de escaparnos de Kanda, digo Yuulina para buscarlo-

-¿Y si no?-

-Veras que si-

-Bueno T.T-

-Que creen que hagamos hoy con Yuulina-

-No lo sé, pero empiezo a aburrirme aquí-

-Yo también... y tu Andy?-

-T-T mi traje T-T-

-Olvidalo-

-Ya no llores Onee-

-T-T quiero mi traje T-T –

-Sí, sí, sí, pero espera a que tengamos tiempo de buscarlo- las actividades comenzaron y Yuulina regañaba...

-Lava así no se camina, caminas como hombre-

-#Soy hombre T-T#-

-Andy deja de llorar y camina bien-

-Yo quiero mi traje T-T - dice ella mientras baja el libro de su cabeza

-¡Allina así no se camina!-

-#¡Pakanda!#-

-¡Nancy enderézate!-

-#Maldito desgraciadísimo veras que haré que tus sesos vuelen por los aires#- una sonrisa malvada se puso en los labios de Nancy

-¡Nancy voltea a verme!- le ordena Yuulina/Kanda, ella voltea con una sonrisa maniaca mientras a Kanda se le aparece una gota en la cabeza -Digo... muy bien, sigue así-

-Quiero mi traje-

-Andrea ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy por un poco de agua-

-Bien no te tardes-

-¿Pueden venir Nancy e Itzel conmigo? Temo no alcanzar-

-Bien que vallan-

-Gracias-

-Buena táctica Andy-

-Gracias, ahora T-T mi traje!-

-En eso estamos-

-Entonces la última vez que lo viste fue en cenicienta no?-

-T-T si-

-Y lo tenía Lía-

-Aja T-T-

-Habrá que preguntarle-

-¿Y donde esta?-

-¿Y Black Rose?-

-¿Y Fénix?-

-No las he visto desde que salimos de Ceni-

-No las dejamos en la casa de la madrastra ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no... #O eso espero#-

-¿Entonces donde están?-

-No lo sé-

-Y mi trae T-T-

-Creo que si hallamos a Lía, hallaremos tu traje-

-Pero ¿Dónde está? T-T-

-Ese es el chiste… por cierto ¿Y nuestros trajes?- dice Nancy

-Cierto, no he visto el mío desde que salimos de Ceni-

-0.0!-

-0o0!-

-T-T mi taje-

-Tranquila, lo vamos a hallar-

-Espero...-

-Haber, hagamos memoria la última vez que lo vimos estábamos en Ceni-Itzel se puso a pensar-Lo teníamos en el baile?-

-Yo lo deje con Lía-

-Yo con mis cosas-

-Y yo lo traía bajo el traje-

-Creen que se hayan quedado en Ceni?-

-O regresaron a la orden...-

-Pobre de mí si regresaron T-T –

-Andy ya no llores-

-Pero quiero mi traje-

-Lo sabemos...-

-Entonces denme... ¡Lía. Mi niña hermosa!- Grita a la vez que se lanza a abrazar la estrella disfrazada de reloj, que se bajo para ir al encuentro de su exorcista -Lía, te extrañe ¿ ¿Dónde estabas?- señala la pared -Pobrecita ven yo si te quiero- se la pone como collar al momento que Nancy e Itzel buscan sus inocencias -Nena hermosa ¿me das mi traje?- al instante salió el traje -*o* por eso te adoro Lía- abraza la inocencia mientras su rostro es más feliz que nunca

-¿Black Rose?-

-¿Fénix?-

-Ahorita vengo me pondré mi traje-

10 min. Después

-Listo vamos con Kanda o se enojara- Toma un vaso -Tengo sed-

- ¬¬U-

Las tres chicas regresaron al salón donde las demás agotadas seguían practicando como caminar

-Por que tardaron tanto?-

-no encontrábamos la cocina-

-#TSK Clásico de ellas...#-

-Si un poco-

-#Y no podía dejar de hacer eso...#-

-no, no puedo-

-#mejor no digo nada#-

-s...-

-#no es necesario que repeles a todos mis pensamientos#-

-No, no es necesario pero me da gusto hacerlo- sonríe mirando a su maestro enseñándole que recupero su inocencia

-#Recuperaste a Lía#-

-Eso te lo respondo luego- Susurro dándole un trago a su agua

-Bueno pequeña, comienza a caminar con los libros-

-Y si me doblo el cuello-

-Lo dudo-

-Pero que tal que me lastimo con los libros-

-Usa unos menos pesados-

-Y si no los encuentro-

-Entonces lo arreglamos luego-

-Esta bien ^^-

-Esta niña- dice mirando como su aprendiz comienza caminar poniendo un pie en cada cuadro -#Camina bien#-

-lo se-

-#que había dicho de mis pensamientos#-

-Y que dije yo?-

-...-

-Gane-

-bien niñas, suficiente caminar por hoy- Todas las chicas suspiraron y tiraron los libros al suelo, a excepción de Itzel y Lava que se pusieron a leerlos

-Tomen 30 minutos de descanso, luego pasaremos a la siguiente lección-

-Si condesa Yuulina!-Todas las princesas se distribuyeron, la mayoría se fueron a la pista de baile Allina y Nancy se fueron por algo de comer, Itzel y Lava simplemente se sentaron para leer mas cómodamente y Andrea se quedo en el salón

-A si que ¿como encontraste a Lia?-

-Estaba escondida en el castillo-

-¿Donde?-

-En un reloj-

-Verdad hermosa, que te torturaron como reloj- dijo intentando apartar eso de su mente. La estrella brillo en señal de "si"

-Al menos apareció-

-Sí eso es lo bueno-

-¿Por que?-

-No vivo sin mi inocencia-

-No hay otro motivo-

-Claro, si no uso un pantalón me vuelvo loca, y comienzo a matar gente- dice con tono psicópata

-Puede que tengas razón-

-La tengo, siempre la tengo...-

-¿que pasa?-

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué la habrá pasado a mi caballo?-

- ¬_¬U te preocupa más el caballo?-

-Que tal que le hacen algo malo en la orden-

-Lo dudo-

-Pues yo no-

-¿Qué le podrían hacer?-

-Jerry lo podría cocinar, o lo podrían usar como tiro al blanco para entrenar o Komui podría utilizarlo para sus experimentos, o podría hacer un Komurin que lo atacara o…-

-Bien, bien ya lo entendí-

-O lo podrían matar y usar su piel para uniformes o se les podría olvidar darle de comer, o cepillarlo o podrían llevárselo a las mi...-Kanda le tapo la boca a Andrea que no dejaba de dar suposiciones

-Creo que estas exagerando-

-Ya me aburrí, quiero salir de aquí-

-Tengo una idea!-De la nada Andrea encerró a Yuulina en una caja fuerte-Si Yuulina desaparece el cuento acaba ^-^-dijo mientras se llevaba la caja con ella

-¿Que creen que haga con Yuulina?-

-no lo se Lava-

-Quizá esté pensando en encerarlo ahí hasta que salgamos de aquí-

-Lo veo improbable, es más posible que Kanda se asfixie antes-

-Quizá vaya a encerrarlo a la dimensión mágica-

-Puede ser... Pero hay una salida extra-

-Sí pero se necesita a las 12 princesas-

Y con Andrea...

-Andrea... sácame de aquí-

-No quiero... ¿Dónde estamos?- mira a su alrededor, sin reconocer nada

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde estamos?- dice desde la caja Kanda

-No, no sé todo está blanco-

Con los demás...

-Miren todo se vuelve blanco...- dice Itzel mirando a su alrededor -¿Entonces la idea de Andy, funciono?-

-No- termina Lavi notando que entraban en el mundo mágico

Andrea...

-Bien, estamos por terminar- Dice Andrea viendo a Kanda fuera de la caja

-Genial-

-Toma- le entrega una flor mágica -Pide que salgamos de este cuento, a la realidad-

-No lo diré-

-Por favor-

-Bueno- toma la flor, Bruscamente -Quiero salir de este paka lugar, para ir a matar al complejo de hermana- extiende la flor, notando como, empezaba a desaparecer todo y antes de que se dieran cuenta nuestros seis protagonistas se encontraban en un extraño bosque -salimos?-

-no lo sé, no lo creo-

-Entonces ¿dónde estamos?-

-esa es una buena pregun... Nancy te estás poniendo transparente-

-¿Que?-la chica se miro y en efecto su imagen comenzaba a hacerse borrosa y se podía ver lo que había detrás de ella

-¡ITZI-CHAN!-

-¡ANDREA!-

-¿Que?-ambas chicas notaron que también estaban comenzando a desaparecer

-¿Ya nos vamos?- dice Andrea viendo otra vez de ella -No, miren el palacio de Aurora- dice notando el castillo

-Creo que vamos a representar otro cuento argh como te odio Komui-

-¿Dónde está Nancy-san?- dice Allen viendo que Nancy ya no se encontraba presente

-Debe ser ella la princesa ¬¬ Allen más te vale no tocar a mi hermana- Dice Andrea volviendo a aparecer con disfraz de hada madrina -Por que si no te voy a dejar una madrina-

-Está bien ya entendí-

-Mejor-

-Itzy-chan ¿Qué estás usando?-

-Creo que me toco ser Murdra-

-Munrra- dice cantando Andrea con fin de molestar a Itzel

-Dios me salve no-

-eres munra eres munra!-

-ES MALEFICA DE ACUERDO?-

-eres munra eres munra-

-NO!-Itzel se puso en posición fetal-maléfica maleficamalefica maleficamalefica maleficamalefica maleficamalefica maléfica-

-Oo-los chicos miraron a las chicas sin entender bien que pasaba

-Itzi-chan ¿Que tiene de malo munra?-

-es su maestra de contaduria-dijo Andrea-y mi prima tiene serios traumas con eso-

-ooo #me quede igual#-

-Bueno no importa, tenemos un cuento que presentar-dijo Itzel levantándose -¿Por dónde creen que empecemos?-

-Con el nacimiento de Ro-sanegra- dijo refiriéndose a su hermana Andrea

-¿Rosanegra?-

-hai NANA-

-Bueno-

-Vamos, ustedes son los "reyes" y yo la linda Hada madrina- cambia su tono malévolo a tierno

-¿De nuevo?-

-Pero Lavi será la reina y Kanda el rey- dice feliz -Me conformo con eso-

-YO no Andy-chan...-

-El hada a hablado- dijo Andrea mientras agitaba su varita mágica acto seguido la ropa de Kanda cambio por la de un rey, y la de Lavi por la de una reina -bien!solo falta- Andrea hiso otro movimiento desapareciendo la falda del hada madrina y cambiándola por un pantalón -Listo!-

-Creo que es tiempo de empezar-dijo Itzel ya con su traje de hada mala, acto seguido todos desaparecieron, y aparecieron en un gran palacio, donde se celebraba una enorme fiesta

-Presentando a las 3 hadas madrinas!-anuncio en ese momento un lacayo, mientras aparecían Andrea junto con otras dos hadas y se acercaban a la cuna donde descansaba la pequeña rosa negra

-Linda princesa, mi regalo es que serás tan bella como una rosa, no habrá mujer más hermosa que tu sobre la tierra-y dicho esto toco la cuna con su varita, la segunda hada se acerco

-Yo te daré una voz que cualquier sirena envidiaría, tu canto será el más hermoso que se habrá oído-y finalmente Andrea se acerco

-Princesa yo..-

-Vaya, vaya, veo que no he sido requerida a esta fiesta...-Dijo Itzel apareciendo en una nube de humo morado interrumpiendo a Andrea

-Pues no, ¿Quién va a querer a un hada tan grosera y mal educada como tú?-

-¿Mal educada?- una vena salió en su frente

-No tocaste antes de entrar y ensuciaste el piso de polvo...-

-Basta-

-No reverenciaste a los reyes, y nunca en tu vida has leído un libro ^^-

-Basta- Enfurecida Munra mira frenética a Ro-sanegra -Por esa osadía al cumplir los dieciséis años, la niña se pinchara el dedo con el uso de una rueca y morirá-

-Pobre mejor a los 15-

-Bueno a los 15-

-No mejor a los 14-

-14 será- dicho esto salió rápidamente del castillo

-Pobrecita niña... mi regalo para ti será, que tu príncipe azul... mejor blanco te despierte con una rosa negra, de tu sueño sin final, no morirás, dormirás...-

-Un beso es más romántico que la rosa-

-Bueno... con un maldito beso- dijo con odio

-Claro que no, adelantaremos el tiempo... y son 14- dice Andrea moviendo su varita. Ante sus ojos la escena comenzó a caminar rápidamente y se detuvo después de 14 segundos. -Hemos llegado a los 14 años de la princesa Ro-sanegra- En ese momento se ve a Nancy caminando por el palacio con un vestido negro con tela rasgada roja

-Madre, padre ¿Me permiten ir a pasear como de costumbre?-

-Claro hija mía- Nancy se retiro dejando a Lavi y Kanda con Andrea

-Entonces solo falta esperar que Mundra..-

-MUNRA!-

-Bueno, bueno, Munra hechice a Rosalía-

-RO-SANEGRA-

-bueno ella-

-pues en teoría si- Nancy va caminando por los pasillos del palacio mientras va pensando "¿Cual era l puerta en la que tenía que entrar? Demonios, creo que era está" abre la puerta que esta frente a ella encontrando una Itzel en una túnica café hilando

-Amable anciana ¿Podría decirme que hace?-

-Estoy hilando querida-

-Se ve divertido, ¿Puedo intentar?-

-Claro mi niña- se mueve mientras Nancy se sienta y comienza-No es tan difícil... Ho se enredo...-dice mirando el tremendo nudo -tendré que sacarlo de...¡Auch!-dice al mismo tiempo que una gota de sangre escarlata recorre su dedo -#Que desperdicio# Ho dolor! me desangro! muero lentamente desangrándome por una gota de sangre...Te maldigo viejecita por no ayudarme- cae rendida al piso

-#mmm Creo que esto nos está saliendo algo dramático pero bueno...#Muajajajaja OH Por fin! mi plan a dado sus frutos tras estos catorce largos años de espera #Que en realidad fueron como dos segundos...# eh logrado mi venganza en contra de este reino y sus soberanos #Rayos suena como si no tuviera vida social U.U#- En ese momento llegaron Andrea y los reyes

-tengo que decir esta tontería?-protestaba Kanda

-Si si tienes que y deja de quejarte que arruinas el dramatismo-

-Bueno..#Ya que#ohh malvada Mundra-

-MUNRA-

-Munra que es lo que habéis hecho con mi bien amada hija Rosalía-

-RO-SANEGRA-corrigió Andrea logrando que a Kanda le saltara una vena en la frente

-Ro-sanegra la heredera de mi reino?-

-eh cumplido mis amenazas y ella a muerto-

-No-interrumpió Andrea-Ella no está muerta, solo dormida y despertara con el beso #para mi desgracia# de su príncipe encantado-

-Nunca lo permitiré!-Dijo Itzel desapareciendo en un circulo de humo morado mientras enormes espinas rodeaban el castillo

-No quiero decir esto- dicen Kanda y Lavi a coro

-Díganlo!-

-No, nuestra preciada Ro-sanegra nunca despertara!-

-Que desgracia la nuestra!-

-Malvada Munra!- grita Andrea

-Ahora sin Ro-sanegra no nos queda más que morir de pena#¡Quien rayos escribió este libreto?#-

-Y que será de ella cuando despierte y note que todo a su alrededor ha cambiado desde que entro a ese sueño encantado?#Ya enserio quien habrá escrito todo esto?#-(Na. las autoras se esconden tras un telón)

-no, yo sumiré a todos en el castillo en un profundo sueño del que se despertaran junto con la princesa-dijo Andrea agitando su varita- para ahorrarles la penosa espera del salvador de su hija, y que la princesa halle rostros conocidos tras su largo sueño-

Mientras con Itzel/Munra...

-Bien ahora debo evitar que el príncipe Blanco de la princesa se acerque si quiera al castillo#Definitivamente ser el hada mala es no tener vida social, mira que si lo único que hago es como arruinarle la vida a otros porque no me invitaron a una fiesta hace mas de 10 años...#-Dijo cuando vio a Allen pasar por el camino-Oh que veo es el príncipe, he de mandar a mi fiel secuas a desviarlo del camino adecuado y así evitar que salve a la princesa-

-Sabes que estoy oyendo todo lo que estás diciendo-Pregunto Allen que había llegado junto a ella

-Es un monologo se supone que no tienes que escucharlo-

-perdón, de todas formas quien es tu secuas?-

-Fénix-Dijo mientras señalaba a su inocencia que flotaba a su lado

-Ho muy bien...¿Que se supone que debo hacer?-

-Tratar de ir por el rosal, se supone que cuando lo tocas se abrirá un camino y yo tratare de detenerte-

-Entendido- Allen se acerca al rosal

-Fénix, desvíale del camino y que no llegue a su destino #hice un verso sin esfuerzo?#- la inocencia... perdón el secuas hiso caso y se dirigió hasta el

-Joven albino- dijo fénix -El camino que usted busca no es por ahí-

-¿Por dónde entonces?-

-Siga el camino amarillo-

-El amarillo?-

-si tú tienes que seguir el camino amarillo, donde quieres ir te llevara, ve por el amarillo-

-Pero mi mapa indica que es por aqui- insistio Allen señalando un camino violeta

-No uses el violeta está lleno de leña, comida tienes que llevar y ve por el amarillo-lo intento convencer Fénix- Además es mucho mas fácil y seguro-

-De acuerdo iré por el amarillo-Dijo Allen desviándose del camino indicado

-Buen trabajo mi querido secuaz#Aunque lo que dijiste me suena de alguna parte...#-Felicito Itzel a Fénix-de esta manera el nunca llegara con la princesa Ro-sanegra y mi venganza será consumada, anda ve y asegúrate de que no corrija su sendero, pero ten cuidado, si ves al hada buena, no permitas que ella te vea e intenta volver a desviarlo, y si acaso fracasares entonces volved a mi lado a informarme#Demasiada palabrería para una simple orden#-

-#Concuerdo contigo# Si mi ama- dijo Fénix mientras tomaba el sendero que Allen había tomado

-#Estoy seguro que el amarillo no lleva a ninguna parte...# Oh miren una puerta trasera #Los castillos tienen puerta trasera?#- Allen se acerco a la puerta cuando llego fénix

-¿Que haces joven? te dije el camino naranja-

-No, tu dijiste el amarillo y el amarillo dice "Ve a la puerta"-

-Mentira!-

-No es mentira mira- le enseña el mapa mientras ve como el camino amarillo forma las palabras

-De acuerdo, sigue por el camino azul-

-No hay camino azul!-

-Entonces por el naranja?-

-Tampoco-

-Bueno ya que- el ave de fuego se va dejando a Allen con la puerta

-Entonces solo tengo que cruzar la puerta trasera-Allen observo la enorme puerta-#¿Y cómo abro la puerta trasera?#-

Mientras tanto con Fénix

-Oh mi ama Mundra-

-Munra-

-Ok, ok Mi ama Munra eh fallado en la misión que me ha asignado-

-¡Ah intervenido la molesta hada madrina?-

-Eso sospecho mi señora me temo que por más que lo intente no pude desviar al príncipe del camino adecuado-

-Maldición! Pero no te preocupes mi querido Fénix aun guardo un az bajo la manga-

-Y quien se está preocupando?-

-Nadie pero eso dice el libreto que tengo que decir, anda regresemos al castillo he de preparar una sorpresa para ese príncipe para el momento en que entre al castillo-

-y que será-

-Algo que retrasara su llegada a la princesa-

Mientras tanto con Allen...

-Demonios como se abre esta puerta? no puedo derribarla...-_

-Te ayudo?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Eh?-Allen volteo y se encontró con Andrea

-Andy-san!-

-Maldito brote de habas!-

-que?-

-Nada. Que si te ayudo a abrir la puerta?-

-Si-

-Bueno, vez esta llave en mi mano-

-Aja-

-La debes meter en la cerradura-

-Aja-

-Luego girarla-

-Aja-

-Y después deslizas la puerta hacia abajo-

-Abajo!-

-Aja-

-listo! y ahora qué hago?-

-Debes despertar a la princesa Ro-sanegra de su sueño encantado. Pero ten cuidado pues seguro que la malvada Munra tratara de impedírtelo-

-Mundra?-

-Munra #Porque todo el mundo insiste con eso U.U#-

-O ya, mmm ¿Como llego al cuarto de Rosalía?-

-Ro-sanegra-

-Perdón Ro-sanegra-

-Pasando por el patio de la entrada y subiendo a la torre más alta-

-De acuerdo #Allen se fue por donde Andrea le había indicado-#No puede ser tan difícil, ¿que puede pasar?#- pensó, momentos después llegaba al patio de entrada

-Así que lograste llegar hasta aquí-escucho la voz de Mundra en cuanto entro

-Así es, ahora me dirijo a despertar a la princesa Ro-sanegra y no podrás evitarlo-

-¡Eso crees? Muy bien entonces te dejare llegar con la princesa-

-Gracias...-

-Si, vences al pequeño Norberto-

-¿El pequeño Norberto?-

-Así es, te presento a mi dragón el pequeño Norberto-le dijo con una sonrisa maligna mientras una figura comenzaba a aparecer frente a Allen

-Oye eso no es justo no se pueden meter más personajes de otras películas!- la regaña Andrea apareciendo

-Todo con tal de ganar!-

-En ese caso yo también meto a alguien!-

-Nadie te dijo que no!-

-En ese caso- Andrea agito su varita y apareció el Termineitor

-Oye ese es más poderoso!- sin saber que hacer Allen comenzó a escabullirse de las dos locas

-Claro que es más poderoso, es el goberneitor- Anuncia mientras mira furiosa a Munra

-No se vale, en ese caso- aparece la varita de voldemort

-Esa es trampa- se pone la capa de invisibilidad -Y también- pone ante ella la varita de Dumbuldore

-Eso es trampa-

-No lo es- se dirige a Allen -Puez tu escapa y despierta a mi hermana pero cuidadito y le haces daño- se vuelve a Munra -Expeliarmus- se tapa con la capa y escapa

-miedosa-

-Reducto- se vuelve a tapar escapando

-No te escondas-

-Crucio-

-Auch ese dolió-

- que bueno-

-Mala-

-Lo sé ^-^-

-Petrificus totalus!-

-Fallaste!-

-Ridiculus!-el pantalón de Andrea se transformo en una falda

-Oye! Ahora si vas a ver!-

Mientras tanto con Allen...

-De acuerdo, Ahora solo tengo que subir para encontrar a Nancy-san-Allen comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras afuera todavía se escuchaba al par de locas Psicópata... perdón al par de hadas pelear entre sí-Esas dos me dan miedo- por fin tras lo que le parecieron horas entro a la habitación en la cual la princesa permanecía en su sueño hechizado

-Muy bien aquí voy- dice mientras se acerca a la cama, y de pronto escucho un susurro

-Witzi witzi araña tejió su telaraña vino la lluvia y se la llevo, salió el sol, se seco la lluvia y witzi witzi araña otra vez subió... ash ya me aburrí! No me gusta estar aquí acostada sin hacer nada-

-Jeja- ríe Allen

-¿Ya vino el príncipe blanco?-

-Si-

-Muy bien... ya me dormí-

-Oh mi princesa Rosalía...-

-Ro-sanegra-

-Ro-sanegra he venido a despertarte de este horrendo sueño...-

-Y aburrimiento-

-Y aburrimiento para que te reúnas al mundo natural- se inclino ante ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios

-He despertado mi príncipe blanco -

-Vallamos con tus padres-

-Sí mi príncipe blanco- dice viéndolo fijamente

-Pues, vámonos mi princesa- al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con las hadas peleando

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- anuncia Andrea mientras se lanza sin su capa hacia Munra -Imperio- al poseer a Munra la movió de una lado a otro hasta poder estrellarla en una pared

-¿Cómo...?-

-Aaaahhhh- grita Andrea viendo como se estrella en el piso Munra -JAJAJAJAJA siente el poder de un hada noble-

-Finite incantatem-El encantamiento de Andrea termino y Munra se levanto -esta me la pagas!-

-Chicas...-

-A si?-

-Chicas-

-Claro que sí! Bombarda-Andrea salió disparada unos metros pero se recupero rápidamente

-¿Eso es todo?-

-CHICAS!-

-Eh?- Ambas voltearon y vieron a Nancy y a Allen

-O rayos, ya perdí ya pueden dejar de decirme Munra?-

-Eso creo hada malvada- dice Nancy

-Además hay que ir primero con Lavi y... Quiero decir con el rey y la reina para decirles que...-

-Que te casa conmigo- dice Nancy abrazando un brazo de Allen mientras a Andy se le levanta una vena en la frente

-S-Si eso creo- dice Allen

-Entonces no vemos luego sayo... digo hasta luego- termina Nancy, los dos albinos desaparecen en el pasillo

-Nancy no se lo está tomando muy enserio?-

-Más le vale a Allen ser lindo con mi hermana...-

-Vamos, te toca ir con los reyes- en ese momento el rostro de Andrea se incendio -¿Estás bien?-

-Claro- bajo el rostro comenzando a caminar -I-I-Iré a ver a sus altezas-

-¿O será que el hecho de ver a Kanda como rey te gusta?- su rostro se incendio nuevamente

-N-N-No. Bueno yo me retiro-

-QUE NO TE SANGRE LA NARIZ-

-Pretificus totalus- grita volviéndose a ella completamente roja -Déjame de una buena vez- se da la vuelta caminando al reino

-#Genial y ya me dejaron aquí... bueno igual ya casi salimos#-

-Padre! Madre!-Nancy corrió hacia los reyes que también acababan de despertar

-Por fin tras tan larga espera..#Que si no me fallan las cuentas fue como una hora pero bueno#...nuestra hija a despertado-se alegro la reina

-Decidnos hija ¿Quien es este Moya...-Pisotón para el rey cortesía del hada madrina-...TSK digo este joven que te acompaña?-

-El es Allen mi príncipe blanco y voy a casarme con él-

-Tienes nuestra bendición hija mía aunque parece que el hada madrina no está muy de acuerdo-dijo la reina notando la cara de desagrado de Andrea

-¿Podemos pasar a otro cuento o hai que esperar a la boda?-

-Ammmm #seria preferible# etto..- la escena se vuelve blanca -Creo que no-

-Muy bien, quiero matar a Komui- dice Andy. Después de que la escena se volvió blanca, los protagonistas del cuento fueron transportados a otro cuento, pero en este caso, Allen y Nancy salieron del libro, regresando a la Orden. -Oigan esperen, yo también quiero salir- dijo Andrea mientras miraba como su hermana y Allen desaparecían -Oigan-

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Kanda todavía vestido de rey

-o.O- sus mejillas aumentaron de temperatura y tono, con la simple idea de ver a Kanda así

-C-c-cierto, me calmare-

-Andy-chan ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy roja-

-¡ESTOY BIEN!- dice desviando el rostro totalmente roja como jitomate

-Andrea... ¡Estás roja!- dijo Kanda notando su tono de piel, dándole la vuelta bruscamente -¿Segura estás bien?- sus ojos se abren, aumentando el tono de piel en su rostro

-Claro- se aleja de el fijándose que se encontraban en otro cuento -¿Dónde estamos?-

-La princesa y el guisante...-dijo Itzel

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Ni idea, solo lo sé...-

-¡Miren los trajes cambian!-Todos observaron como el traje de Reina de Lavi se convertía en el de príncipe, el de hada mala de Itzel se convertía en el de princesa, y el de hada madrina de Andrea se convertía en el de reina siendo Kanda el único que continuaba con el mismo traje

-Genial, el cuanto de una princesa que no puede dormir y le toca ser princesa a la que duerme como roca-se quejo Andrea

-Oye! Mala-le reclamo Itzel

-Niégamelo-

-XP Mejor empecemos con el cuento-cambio de tema la otra mientras desaparecía y los otros tres aparecían en un castillo

-Hijo mío! que es lo que te aflige tanto este día?-

-que?- dice Lavi

-Estas tan angustiado por no encontrad a una verdadera princesa no es así?-

-oh! así es madre #mi madre es más pequeña que yo# la tristeza que siento no es nada comparada con mi dolor que siento hoy en especial-

-Pobre hijo mío!... Kand... digo querido- kanda y Andy enrojecieron levemente -Apoya a tu hijo-

-Animo?-

-Algo más algo más alegre!-

-Ammmm tu puedes?-

-No es una carrera!-

-#creo que mis padres se van a divorciar#-

-Está bien, anda vamos a buscarte una novia!-

-Está bien- ambos salen del castillo a caballo acompañados por una gran escolta con rumbo al pueblo

-Y que se suponía que íbamos a buscar?-

Tras un largo día padre e hijo regresaron al castillo para reunirse en una gran cena

-Habéis encontrado a alguien amado hijo?-

-No-

-quisieras cenar?-

-no-

-quisieras sentarte en la mesa para que comas algo?-

-ya dije que...-

-ES UNA ORDEN!-

-Si mamá ya voy-

-Me alegra tu felicidad hijo mío... por eso el día de mañana buscaras a una joven que...-

"tock, tock"

-¿PUEDE ALGUIEN ABRIR LA PEURTA?- grita viendo enfurecida a los sirvientes

-A la orden majestad- va un sirviente a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Itzel

-¿Disculpe señorita quien es usted?-

-Soy una princesa, me dijeron que por aquí vivía un príncipe y desea verlo-

-Pero... ¿Y su carruaje?-

-Se descompuso, y me vi obligada a seguir a pie- en eso llega la reina Andrea

-Pobre niña, y tú que la dejas afuera en el frio-

-Gracias majestad-

-Pasa mi niña-Itzel entro seguida de Andrea-Entonces ¿dices que eres una princesa?-

-A si es su majestad, soy la princesa Alize del reino vecino-

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Mi padre me informo que el rey y su hijo solicitaron verme esta tarde, pero yo me encontraba paseando en el pueblo en esos momentos, así que mi padre me mando a verlos-

-#Parece que si es una princesa pero necesito estar segura#Bien, se bienvenida a este castillo, te quedaras a dormir supongo-

-Mi carruaje se descompuso, así que agradecería si me aceptaran-

-Claro, claro, pasa te presentare a mi esposo y a mi hijo-Pasaron al gran salón donde se encontraba Kanda sin comer y lavi sin comer -Que están haciendo? coman!- como si de un general se tratara ambos comenzaron a comer -Anda querida, siéntate^^-

-#que miedo#- habiendo terminada la cena Andrea acompaño a Alize a su habitación

-Aquí dormirás tu querida-

-Muchas gracias-

-Anda a cambiarte al baño ^^-

-Claro- alize desapareció detrás de la puerta

-Sirvientes!-

-S-Si señora!-

-Pongan en esta cama 20 almohadones de plumas 20 colchones y 20 sabanas finas, rapidito!-

-Si señora!- los sirvientes obedecieron y al regreso de la princesa todo estaba en orden

-Que cama tan grande-

-Para una princesa de verdad no debería ser nada...-

-Es más pequeña que la mía por... 2 colchones-

-Le pondremos más, sirvientes!- antes de lo dicho los sirvientes habían puesto ya los dos colchones -Gracias, anda y sube-

-Cl-claro- antes de dormirse la reina fue al cuarto de Alize quien ya dormía y puso en el ultimo colchón un guisante seco

-#solo espero que... tengo una idea#- debajo del colchón donde dormía alize puso 4 piedras enormes -#es imposible dormir con eso#-

al día siguiente...

-¿Cómo dormiste querida?-

-Perfectamente bien, gracias-

-¿Tuviste el sueño placentero?- cada pregunta con una mirada maliciosa

-Bueno un poco mal, sentí cuatro piedras debajo de mi espalda y no me dejaron dormir bien-

-Pobre yo me encargo. ¡Sir...!- antes de decir otra palabra Kanda le planto un pedazo de pan en la boca

-Mejor no hables, te encargas de eso al rato-

-Ñam, ñam, ñam, estñá bieñ. Ñam, ñam, ña, estñá ricoñ. Ñam, ñam, ñam-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Dime- Lavi miro seductoramente a Itzel -¿Qué te ha parecido el palacio?-

-Esta lindo pero... Sí su alteza quisiera mostrármelo-

-Por mí no hay problema-

-HIJO, TIENES TUS CLASES DE ESGRIMA- grito Kanda con fin de molestar a Lavi

-Pero a mí ni me gusta la esgrima...-

-NO REPLIQUES- el tono malévolo de Andrea hizo empequeñecer a todos

-Sí mamá. Lo lamento mamá-

-#Pobre Lavi, no me imagino como seria tener a Andrea y Kanda de padres#-pensó divertida la princesa mientras veía al pobre Lavi irse a entrenar con Kanda

-Entonces dormiste bien?-

-Perfectamente-

-#Se supone que debes no poder dormir#-

-#Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo#-

-#Eres el colmo#-

-#Lo sé ^-^U#-

-y que planeas hacer hoy princesa-

-Me gustaría conocer el castillo pero no tengo inconveniente en esperar a que su hijo termine con sus clases-

-Pero eso puede tardar horas #O hasta que Kanda se aburra de molestarlo#-

-Mientras termina Podría enseñarme su biblioteca?-

-Con gusto es por aquí-llegando a la biblioteca ellas se sentaron en una mesa

-Esto me está aburriendo-

-A mi igual...ya quiero acabar-

-si yo igual, y los únicos que están a gusto son Allen y Nancy porque ya salieron-

-Ni me lo menciones- dice Andy con una venita en la frente

-Ok ok tranquila- pasado el tiempo llega Lavi con unos cuantos rasguños

-Listo... quien quiere ver el castillo?-

-Yo yo yo- dice Itzel/Alize corriendo por hacia Lavi

-Muy bien, empecemos-

-Claro- en eso llega Kanda con cara satisfactoria, viendo a Andrea sentada leyendo un libro, con la mejilla recargada en sus nudillos

-¿Te divertiste, torturando a Lavi?-

-TSK-

-Si ,ya sabes contéstame-

-Si-

-Que rudo, eres conmigo *-* -se para mientras pone su puño enfrente de sus labios con las lagrimas en el borde de su ojos, haciendo sonrojar a Kanda -Si no me quieres responder no lo hagas, pero no seas tan rudo-

-Jum, no me vas a engañar-

-Pero *-*...-

-Lo lamento-

-GANE!-

-Me las pagaras-

-Cuando realmente no te lo tragues entonces perderé Xp-

Mientras tanto Lavi e Itzel caminaban por el castillo

-¿Cuando crees que acabe esto?-

-Para nosotros espero que pronto-

-A que te refieres?-

-Te fijaste que Allen y Nancy desaparecieron cuando acabaron su historia-

-Aja-

-Pues esta es nuestra historia-dijo Itzel sonrojándose un poco ante lo ultimo

-jeje-Lavi también se sonrojo -¿Y cómo la acabaremos?-la imagen de él y su aprendiz besándose lo hiso enrojecer aun mas

-Cuando logre sentir algo bajo el colchón y no dormirme...-

-Jejeje #Rayos creo que entonces no saldremos de aquí#- Lavi continuo enseñándole el castillo a la chica y antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta el día había terminado, el príncipe acompaño a la princesa a sus aposentos

-Que duerma bien princesa Alize- le dijo mientras le besaba la mano

-Usted también Príncipe Lavi-Le contesto la princesa y luego agrego en un susurro-Dile a Andrea que trate con un colchón de piedras además de las rocas-

-^^U Ok..- Al dejar a la princesa Lavi fue con Andrea y Kanda

-Madrea la princesa dice que para no poder dormir le pongáis un colchón lleno de piedras-

-Extraña petición...SIR...!- antes de lo pensado los sirvientes habían puesto ya dos colchones con piedras -Muy bien, son eficientes-

-Eso creo- dice Kanda con una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno, esperemos a mañana-

Al día siguiente...

-Buenos días pequeña. ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Pues más o menos, me dolía la espalda pero aparte de eso dormí bien ^^- un aura oscura cubrió a Andrea -Digo dormí mal-

-Que lastima- torció un poco la cabeza, con ojos de gato con botas

-Madre, ¿Estás bien?-

-No me interrumpas estoy pensando- dijo con tono de bestia mirándolo inundada en llamas

-Claro lo lamento Madre-

-Andr... querida cálmate- pidió Kanda ruborizándose un poco al igual que Andrea

-Bueno pero que tu hijo me deje pensar-

-e-e-está bien...-todos salieron corriendo del cuarto dejando a Itzel y a Andrea solas -¡que akumas ahí que hacer para que no duermas?-Andrea le mando una mirada furiosa a Itzel que se hiso chiquita

-AMMM yo... jejeje-Itzel rio nerviosamente mientras Andrea la seguía mirando con fuego en los ojos-#Si las miradas mataran yo ya no existiría#-

-Y te juro que si vuelves a dormir ya no vas a existir-

-Gulp, por.. por... que no intentamos mas piedras-

-a este paso vamos a dejar el país sin piedras y tu vas a seguir durmiendo como una-

-Oye.. no es mi culpa que en cuanto cierre los ojos me desconecte del mundo...-

-Si si lo es si no fueras tan floja-

-Así soy yo!-

-Aguarda, tengo una idea...-

-Cual?-

-Te pondré un grillito-

-Pero el grillito se va a morir asfixiado por tantos almohadones-

-Debajo de tu cama-

-Pero ahí no lo siento-

-Es para que lo escuches-

-Y eso me despertara?-

-Eso espero, si no también te pondré muchas ramas-

-Ramas?-

-Si, en diferentes direcciones-

-Pero así...-

-No te vas a acomodar-

-Ya entendí!-

-Soy genial!-

-Algo así-

-Mala- Después del gran plan formulado por Andrea el día siguió sin más problemas, Lavi e Itzel paseaban y platicaban y los sirvientes se preocupaban por atrapar un grillo y suficientes ramas luego de un tiempo, los sirvientes consiguieron las ramas, y con la cabeza baja se presentaron ante los reyes, quien en el trono leían un libro cada uno

-Majestad-

-¿Mande?-

-Lo sentimos no pudimos encontrar el grillo-

-Ah que inútiles- se baja del trono, dirigiéndose al jardín -A VER GRILLOS, DE POR QUERÍA, SI NO SALE UNO VOY A FUMIGAR TODO EL JARDÍN HASTA QUE SE MUERAN- y en un dos por tres, salió un grillo y se poso en su mano -¿Ven? Así se atrapa a un grillo ^^-

-S-S-S-Sí, claro majestad-

-Bueno, síganme- llegando al cuarto de Itzel, quien todavía no estaba en él se dispusieron a poner todo -Las ramas póngalas en todo sentido adentro del primer colchón, y al grillo póngalo dentro de una cazuela bajo la cama-

-¿Una cazuela?-

-La cazuela va hacer eco con el ruido-

-ooohhh-los Sirvientes terminaron de acomodar todo tal cual les dijo Andrea quien observo satisfecha el resultado -Bien #Si Itzel se duerme con esto entonces esta peor de lo que creía, pero por si las moscas...# Vayan y en la olla más grande que tengamos preparen café-

-Si su majestad-todos los sirvientes salieron corriendo

-Ah tu...-Andrea detuvo al ultimo

-s-s-si su majestad-

-Ve a buscar a la princesa Alize y dile que se reúna conmigo para tomar un café-

-A la orden majestad-el sirviente salió corriendo hasta encontrar a Itzel en la biblioteca con Lavi -Princesa Alize-

-¿Si?-

-La reina Andrea desea verla para compartir un café-

-Claro, enseguida voy ¿Me acompaña Príncipe Lavi?-

-Un placer vamos-El mal trió se encamino a la gran sala donde se encontraba Andrea sentada en un sillón.

-Adelante querida, también tu hijo mío, es suficiente, puedes retirarte- le dice al sirviente

-A sus ordenes su majestad-

-Bien, disfrutemos- dice Andrea ofreciéndole una taza de café a Alize

-Esta perfecto- dice Alize después de probarlo

-Me da gusto que te agrade^^-Al llegar la noche todos fueron a dormir, Alize se fue a recostar y el momento de tocar su cama noto las varas

-Genial ahora no podre dormir- dijo alegre -0.0! no podre dormir?... noooo!-

-Creo que ya empezó- dijo Andrea acostada en su cama

-Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que romper unas cuantas para que pueda...- se escuchan varios crujidos -Eso, se acuesta y se relaja cuando empieza a escuchar al grillo -Por favor no!-

-Aaaa musica para mis oídos- Dice recargándose en el respaldo de su cama - y también lo lindo que es tener una cama tan amplia para mi solita- sonríe mientras sentado en un sillón se encontraba Kanda -no te molesta verdad- dice con un poco de preocupación

-No como crees-

-Bueno es que te veo muy sentido- pone carita de gato con botas mientras desvía la mirada

-No me vas a comprar con esos ojos-

-Jum, al fin que ni planeaba hacerlo-

-Que bueno-

-Buenas noches, Kanda-sensei- se acuesta en la cama poniéndose las cobijas en la cabeza

-Buenas noches-

-No me hables- dice poniéndose un cojín sobre la cabeza

-TSK #de tener que soportarla como esposa prefiero como aprendiz, así no están molesta#-

-YO NO SOY MOELSTA, tu eres el grosero que no deja mostrar sus sentimientos al mundo-

-que tienen que ver mis sentimientos con ser grosero?-le replico Kanda-LO QUE SIENTO NO DEBERIA SER DE LA INCUMBENCIA DE NADIE-

-PUES NO POR ESO ESPERES QUE TODOS LOS DEMAS SEAMOS IGUAL-

-Y QUIEN DICE QUE LO ESPERO?-

-PUES ESO PARECE-

-ASI?-

-SI- Las miradas de Andrea y Kanda parecían dos rayos láser enfrentándose y sacando chispas, mientras que su "Pequeña" pelea se escuchaba en todo el palacio

-#Genial ahora no se si lo que no me deja dormir es el grillo o la pelea de ese par#-pensó Itzel recostada en su cama tratando de acomodarse

-#Me alegro de que no sean mis padres reales porque ya se hubieran divorciado hace mucho#-se dijo Lavi e incluso los sirvientes comentaban el suceso

-Y los reyes pelean de nuevo-

-Quien crees que gane-

-Le apuesto 5 monedas de oro al rey-

-Y yo 100 monedas a la reina-aposto otro-No la han visto enojada?-

-Es cierto yo también apuesto por ella...-

Y con Andrea y Kanda...

-Eres de lo peor!- grita Andrea

-También tu!- grita Kanda

-Te odio!-

-Te odio más!-

-Eso no es posible, mi odio va más lejos!-

-Es mentira!-

-YA CALLENCE LOS DOS Y DEJENME DORMIR!-grita Itzel desde su habitación

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Bakanda-

-Buenas noches Pakaprendiz-Andrea y Kanda se acostaron cada uno metido en sus pensamientos de furia contra el otro

-#Es un baka, torpe, insensible#-

-#Es una malcriada, malhumorada, terca#-

-#No puedo creer que la\me haya besado#-Ambos concluyeron furioso

-#Pero...#-pensó Andrea

-#...Aun así...#-pensó Kanda

-#no me arrepiento de ello# pensaron los dos y así transcurrió una larga noche para todos, Andrea y Kanda dándole vueltas a su última pelea, Lavi preguntándose cuando podrían salir e Itzel sin poder dormir gracias a las ramas, rocas, grillo y el montón de café que había tomado ( Por fin! solo faltaba hacer estallar una bomba en su cuarto!) (: ¬_¬U) al día siguiente Andrea fue a ver a la princesa Alize

-¿Como dormiste princesa?-

-oh terriblemente no he podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche-

-#Aleluya, aleluya# Oh que gran dicha-

-Eh?-

-Solo una verdadera Princesa es incapaz de dormir con tres colchones de piedras, cuatro rocas bajo su cama y un grillo en una cacerola tras haberse tomado una olla entera de café –

-O.O-

-o.O-

-¬_¬U-

-Ahora sí, podrás casarte con mi hijo-

-No hubiera sido mas fácil llamar al reino de mis padres para comprobar que soy una princesa-

-No, no era-

-Por qué?-

-Por que lo quería comprobar yo misma-

-Bueno-

-Que la boda sea hoy mismo #por que ya quiero salir de esto ^^#-

-Genial!- dijo Lavi haciendo fiesta en su interior -#esperen eso significa que tengo que besar a Itzy-chan?#- Lavi enrojeció ante el pensamiento y agito su cabeza

-Bien, #Todo para salir de... voy a besarlo?...#- e Itzel también enrojeció

-No se apresuren mi "amado" hijo y mi "querida" yerna, es tradición de esta familia dar beso en la mano envés de los labios en la boda-

-O_oU qué?- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-Como lo escucharon a sí que como quiero salir antes... CURA!- aparece el mencionado -Cásalos-

-Pero tiene que ser en la iglesia-

-Me vale lo mismo que la vida de usted así que si quiere seguir vivo cáselos ahora-

-Enseguida su señora! por el poder que me concede la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Lavi toma la mano de Itzel en la suya y cuando está a punto de besarla la jala y la besa en la boca, dejando a todos impactados

-PAKAUGISAGUI!-el grito de Andrea resonó mientras todo a su alrededor se empezaba a difuminar lentamente-PORQUE AKUMAS HISITE ESO-

-y-y-yo... Ammm-dijo Lavi separándose de Itzel ambos rojos como un tomate

-Si?-

-Creí que no podríamos salir si el beso era solo en la mano,-Invento rápidamente Lavi, sin saber muy bien porque se había atrevido a besar a la chica-es... es decir ¿así acaban casi todos los cuentos no?-

-oh vaya eso fue-Itzel bajo la mirada un tanto decepcionada

-DATE POR MUERTO CONEJO-

-Déjalo Andy-Itzel interrumpió a su prima-Fue solo un cuento#Por qué no pudo ser real#-Lavi la miro como adivinando sus pensamientos

-#Es mi aprendiz, ¿Porque la bese?¿Y porque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho?#- Andrea estaba a punto de matar a Lavi cuando el e Itzel desaparecieron regresando a la orden

-¡QUE? Esperen no nos dejen aquí!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Kanda la mira con cara de no entender

-Estar un cuento más a TU lado. Discúlpame pero eh tenido peores torturas-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y crees que el soportarte no es tortura?-

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero solo para las personas que realmente se lo merecen

-TCH tú...-

-Yo nada, y más te vale que termine rápido el cuento. Quiero matar a Komui- después de las palabras a Andrea le apareció un vestido de una gala hermosa, mientras que a Kanda un pésimo Cosplay de bestia (N.I no me resiste al ponerlo jeje)

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estamos... en la bella... y la bestia...- dice con una tono de voz tan bajo y tan grave que Kanda no lo distinguió-

-¿Dónde...?-

-¡EN LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA! DE TODOS LO CUENTOS QUE AHÍ, TENÍA QUE SER PRESISAMENTE ESTE-

-Que genio...-

-Pero si el tuyo-

-Tsk-

-Nada de TSK ya viste las pantuflas en tus manos y pies? y esa mascara? tu eres la bestia!-

-Tampoco me digas tan feo-

-Anda y vete a tu palacio-

-Mejor allá que aquí-

-Ya déjame!-

Narrador: hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás vivía un mercader con sus hijas en una amable mansión un día el padre fue informado de que sus navíos se habían perdido en el mar y la familia cayó en una extrema pobreza.

-Oye, no es justo al menos déjame cortarle vestido por un pantalón-

Narrador: la menor de las hijas era amable y muy responsable

-QUIERO UN PANTALON!-

Narrador: que adoraba los vestidos confeccionados con hermosas telas comenzó a vestir simples vestidos. Un día cuando estaban trabajando en el jardín le llego una carta al padre diciendo que uno de sus barcos había sido encontrado.

-Hijas mías, uno de mis barcos ha sido encontrado!-

-Oh, padre que felicidad. ¿Por fin podre usar un vestido...?-

-Significa que volveremos a nuestra antigua vida?-

-Claro ignórenme-

-Sí mis hijas-

-Claro no se preocupen, yo espero mis pantalones-

Narrador: entonces el padre se fue en busca del navío no sin antes decir a sus hijas que les traería lo que quisiesen.

-Os traeré lo que quieran-

Narrador: las hijas pidieron joyas y vestimentas costosas...

-Yo quiero joyas-

-Yo ropa muy cara-

Narrador: pero la más chica solo quiso una rosa y que su padre volviera a casa sano y salvo...

-Yo querido padre, quiero una flor de loto-

-Una flor?-

-Yo soy más simple, y les duele-

Narrador: entonces el padre se fue en busca de su navío

-Me voy en busca del navío-

Narrador: y sus hijas le dijeron adiós

-Adiós padre!-

Narrador: al llegar al puerto los guardias le dijeron que el barco había sido robado

-Su barco ha sido robado-

Narrador: y que era pobre de nuevo

-Y es pobre de nuevo-

-Nooooooo-

-Siiiii-

-Que lastima!-

-Si verdad?-

Narrador: el padre se lamento y pregunto qué le diría a sus hijas

-Que le diré a mis hijas?-

-La verdad-

Narrador: pero el padre no podía decirles eso

-No puedo decirles eso-

Narrador: tras largos lamentos...

Narrador: y vergonzosas lamentaciones...

-Porque a mí! , maldito karma!-

Narrador: se decidió a regresar a su hogar

-Regresare a mi hogar-

Narrador: en caminándose a hacia su hogar, se acordó de que debía llevarle una rosa a su hija más pequeña

-Es verdad, le prometí llevarle un loto a Bella-

Narrador: pasando justo aún lado del castillo el mercader decidió entrar, buscando rastros de alguien habitándolo, viendo en el jardín un montón de lotos

-Es impresionante, flores de loto-

Narrador: adentrándose en el jardín recogió una sola flor, para que aun que sea poder llevar un regalo a una de sus hijas

–Al menos podré llevarle un regalo a mi hija-

Narrador: En ese instante inesperadamente, de entre la espesura del rosal, apareció una bestia horrenda quien lo amenazo con una voz terrible por haberse atrevido a cortar una de sus rosas

-TU! ¡Como osaste robar uno de mis preciosos Lotos? Morirás por esa osadía-

Narrador: El mercader aterrorizado se inco y pidió piedad a la horrible bestia

-PIEDAD! POR FAVOR PIEDAD NO ME MATES HARE LO QUE TU QUIERAS!-

Narrador: comenzó a explicarle sus motivos a la bestia

-PORFAVOR corte este loto para la menor de mis hijas, la hermosa Bella, le prometí llevarle una flor de Loto al regreso de mi viaje-

Narrador: Inesperadamente la bestia le propuso un trato al mercader

-De acuerdo, te dejare marchar...-

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS-

-Déjame terminar, te dejare marchar si a cambio prometes traer a la menor de tus hijas en tu lugar-

Narrador: el mercader accedió...

-Está bien-

Narrador: con los ánimos hasta el suelo...

-Oye recoge tus ánimos, no los dejes aquí!-

Narrador: y regreso a su hogar, al llegar narro a sus hijas la noticia...

-Me encontré un castillo donde vivía una horrible bestia y cuando corte el loto para bella me regaño y me quería comer pro después me dijo que bella tenía que ir al castillo en mi lugar-

Narrador: y las hermanas envidiosas de bella dijeron...

-Me parece justo ya que ella fue quien pidió el loto-

Narrador: entonces bella muy trágicamente dijo...

-Está bien, lo haré solo porque me lo pide mi amable padre al que quiero (NIDS: mentira!) y a precio (NIDS: achuuuuuuuuuu!)-

Narrador: y se fue al castillo de la bestia... (NS con pantuflas en la mano y una máscara chafa!) llegando al castillo toco la campana de la entrada

-Dong, dong, dong... ¡PAKANDA... DIGO BESTIA CHAFA YA LLEGUE!-

Narrador: luego de oír la campana, la bestia bajo para recibir a Bella

-Bienvenida- dijo con una vena en la cabeza

-Bueno ya que me mandaste para acá, voy a querer un baño en tina todos los días, con el agua caliente...-

-Se supone que eres mi prisionera-

-No, no lo soy. Soy tu aprendiz-

Narrador: la bestia le mostro a Bella, el castillo y le dijo que se desayunaba a las ocho y se comía a las cuatro

-Pero a al as cuatro me da más hambre mejor a las dos-

-Comeremos a las cuatro-

Narrador: le mostro su habitación

-Esta será tu habitación-

Narrador: Bella entro en una bella habitación, estilo gótica, con unas katanas en las paredes y una flor de loto aun lado de su cama

-¡QUE KAWAI, ESTA MI CUARTO ARIGATO KANDA-SENSEI!-

Narrador: entonces la princesa se metió en su habitación

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi propia flor de loto, si puedo me la llevare a la orden-

Narrador: La princesa estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad de la bestia

-Vaya es extraño verte siendo amable con alguien-

Narrador: La bestia solo sonreía enigmáticamente a la extrañeza de Bella

-TSK No pienso sonreír-

-Vamos hazlo arruinas el cuento-

-TSK No, no pienso sonreír-

Narrador: Así que Bella se quedo a vivir con la bestia sorprendiéndose de que le era grata su compañía

-Muy bien, que se supone que debo hacer mientras espero?-

-No lo sé-

Narrador: Entonces un día la horrible bestia le hiso una muy importante pregunta.

-Tengo una pregunta importante-

-Cual es?-

Narrador: La bestia le pregunto a Bella si quería casarse con el...

-No voy a decir eso!-

Narrador: La bestia le pregunto a Bella si quería casarse con el...

-Pero...-

Narrador: La bestia le pregunto a Bella si quería casarse con el...

-No pienso decir eso-

-¿Por qué Kanda?-

Narrador: El rostro de la bestia se coloro un poco

-Por qué...-

-Al fin te diré que no, hasta el final del cuento-

Narrador: Entonces la bestia miro extrañado a Bella

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, haz la pregunta corre, no arruines el cuento-

-Pero yo...-

Narrador: Cansado de negarse la bestia le pregunto si quería casarse con el

-¿Que no te cansas de decir eso?-

Narrador: La bestia...

-Podrías...-

Narrador: ...pregunto a...

-...dejar...-

Narrador:...Bella...

-...de...-

Narrador: ...si quería...

-...DECIR...-

Narrador:...casarse...

-...ESO!-

Narrador: ...con el...

-BIEN! TU GANAS!-

Narrador: La bestia le pregunto a Bella si quería casarse con el...

-Bella quieres... quieres...-

Narrador: la Bestia se puso roja como un tomate

-#Al menos no dijo...#-

Narrador: Mientras le preguntaba a Bella si quería casarse con el

-TSK BELLA TE CASAS CONMIGO? LISTO LO DIJE! O.O RAYOS LO DIJE!-

Narrador: Bella se quedo desconcertada ante la pregunta de la bestia

-O.O#aaaaa me lo pidió me lo pidió me lo pidiomelo #-

Narrador: Por un lado estaba agradecida por como la había tratado la bestia, pero tampoco quería casarse con el

-#Claro que quiero! pero primero muera a admitirlo#-

Narrador: Entonces Bella dijo que no con todo el corazón.

-#Pero yo si quiero# Bestia...yo-

Narrador: Entonces Bella dijo que no con todo el corazón.

-Yo...-

Narrador: Entonces Bella dijo que no con todo el corazón.

-Yo...-

Narrador: Entonces Bella dijo que...

-Ya cállate! No, no quiero casarme con trigo-

Narrador: La bestia quedo desconcertada.

-#Lo grite?#-

Narrador: si, lo gritaste...La bestia quedo desconcertada.

-¿Por qué no se calla?-

Narrador: Luego de esa pregunta Bella se retiro al interior de su cuarto totalmente desconcertada

-#Diablos, se lo grite ¿Le habrá dolido?#-

Narrador: Mientras Bella se lamentaba en su habitación la bestia pensaba en la respuesta de Bella

-#Me dijo que no... no, no me dijo. ¡Me grito que no! Jum, si tan mal le caigo... ¿Por que dudaba de la respuesta?#-

Narrador: Y al igual que la bestia, Bella se preguntaba por qué había dudado

-#Pero... si no le caigo bien a Kanda... ¿Por qué dudaba de preguntármelo? A mí me daba vergüenza decirle que no... pero ¿A él...?#-

Narrador, al día siguiente, Bella se presento para desayunar, mientras la bestia le volvía a preguntar, si quería casarse con el

-¡NO LO VOLVERE A DECIR!-

Narrador: mientras le preguntaba a Bella si quería casarse con ella

-¿Tú no te hartas...?-

-No quiero-

Narrador: la bestia impresionado, de su rápida respuesta, sin haber preguntado nada. La miro fijamente

-¿Qué...?-

-Me escuchaste claramente... no quiero casarme contigo... #aunque en el interior si... diré que no#-

Narrador: La Bestia volvió a sentirse enormemente decepcionada

-#TSK Este sujeto me está hartando y que le pasa a ella? Tan mal le caigo? Por qué no lo dijo antes de... (:¿Cuanto a que está pensando en el beso?)(:CALLENSE) (:jeje se puso rojo) (:TSK) de todos estos cuentos#-

Narrador: pero no se dio por vencida

-QUE?ME VAS A SEGUIR OBLIGANDO A...-

Narrador: La bestia continuo preguntándole constantemente a Bella si se quería casar con el

-NO LO VOY A VOLVER A DECIR-

Narrador: La bestia continuo preguntándole constantemente a Bella si se quería casar con el

-Ya lo dije, no no me casare con él, digo contigo-

Narrador: Obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta

-#Estoy me está aburriendo#-

-Concuerdo con trigo Bestia-

Narrador: Ese día Bella le pidió permiso a la bestia para ir a su casa aunque fuera solo por unos días...

-Oye puedo ir a mi casita para ver a mi familia?-

-Si quieres-

Narrador: pero la Bestia le advirtió que no debía regresar después de tres días y tres noches o pasaría algo terrible...

-No te tardes-

-Muy bien, adiós-

Narrador: y bella se fue para encontrarse con su familia

-Padre, hermanas eh vuelto-

Narrador: pero cuando llego se encontró con la noticia que su padre estaba muy enfermo

-Bella papa está muy enfermo-

Narrador: Así que Bella como la hija devota que era se dedico a cuidarlo

-Descuida padre yo te cuidare-

Narrador: Olvidándose de la promesa hecha a la bestia

-Pero Bella... cof...cof... ¿Cómo escapaste?-

-No escape, de dejo venir-

Narrador: y pasando cuatro días Bella soñó que la bestia caí al suelo y estaba muriendo

No...no-

Narrador: decía continuamente mientras veía como la bestia comenzaba morir lentamente recordando su promesa

-Oh no he olvidado mi promesa...y kanda se está muriendo!... si se muere o es choro?-

Narrador: entonces sin importarle la hora salió en busca de la bestia.

-#Espérame Kanda#-

Narrador: cuando llego al castillo empezó a buscar a la bestia, cuando llego al jardín vio lo mismo que en su sueño, a la bestia tirada en el suelo casi muerta

-Bestia!-

Narrador: fue corriendo con la bestia, la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar

-Porque bestia perdóname!-

Narrador: entonces la bestia...

-Bella te casas conmigo?-

Narrador: me interrumpió...

-Si bestia, me casare contigo-

Narrador: me están ignorando *llega "S" y lo empuja

S : ejem entonces Bella le quito la máscara a la Bestia y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Andrea...-

-Kanda...-

-Me perdonas?-

S: Ambos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, pero no necesitaron mas que una mirada para comprender que habían hecho las paces, en ese momento algo sorprendente sucedió

-B-b-bestia-

S: La bestia comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en un guapo príncipe

-#Al fin! esta mascara me estaba dando calor...#-

S: Bella estaba sorprendida

-¿P-p-pero cómo?-

S: Y la ex-bestia le conto su historia

-Yo era un príncipe, una bruja me hechizo hace mucho tiempo y solo el amor sincero de una joven que aceptara casarse conmigo tal y como era rompería el hechizo-

S: Ambos se sonrojaron, y la boda se llevo a cabo un par de días después

- ¿tenemos que quedarnos hasta la boda?-

S: claro, si no que chiste

-B-B-B-Bueno-

S: Dijo Bella igual de roja que el príncipe

-Pero ¿Qué haremos en ese tiempo?-

-S: Pasarla juntos, como unos prometidos responsables... en este momento ambos protagonista están más rojos que un tomate

-Ammm...-

-Este...-

S: está bien, para que vean que soy buena con ustedes ejem... como el príncipe y la princesa estaba tan ansiosos celebraron la boda ese mismo día

(el ambiente cambio y se volvió blanco para después poner el escenario de la boda)

S: ahora los declaro marido y mujer, Kanda puedes besar a la novia

-Pero...pero...-

-S eso es...-

S: que más les da si ya lo hicieron una vez

-Pero...- (sale S y empuja a kanda quien besa a Andrea)

S:Y así todos vivieron felices para siempre ^-^

Mientras Kanda y Andrea se besaban olvidándose del mundo y de sus propios pensamientos todo a su alrededor comenzó a difuminarse lentamente regresándolos a la orden

-Kandakuma!- La voz de Nancy los saco de su nube

-Sa-sa-salimos?-pregunto Andrea separándose de Kanda roja como un tomate

-SIP- le contesto Itzel con una sonrisa, mientras que Nancy estaba a punto de matar a Kanda

-KANDAKUMA TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLICARME PORQUE BESASABAS A MI HERMANITA-

-Etto... yo...- Intento excusarse sin saber con exactitud que palabras usar

-MORIRAS, MALDITO INUTIL PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA-

-ESPERA- pidió Andrea, salvando a Kanda -¿Dónde está Komui?-

-En su oficina-

-Gracias ... KOMUI MALDITO INUTIL, Y SUPERVISOR DE TERCERA MANO, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE- y como por arte de magia Komui apareció enfrente de Andrea

-¿Sí dime Andy-san?-

-Tú...- dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos-

-Cierto, yo también quería matar a Komui-

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?- pregunta Andy

-Estee...KNADA MALDITO DEMOIO SIN ALAS Y CUERNOS VEN PARA ACA QUE TE VOY A MATAR, NO UYAS-

-No estoy tan loco como para quedarme!-

-VUELVE AQUI!-

-Ahora supervisor- dice Andy tronándose los dedos

-A-A-Andy-chan-

-De esta no te salvas-

-Y-y-yo no hice nada...-

-¿A no? Tu formulita no hiso pasar un muy mal rato-

-Ammm yo...- Komui se echo a correr perseguido por Andrea

-VUELVE ACA MALDITO SUPERVISOR!-

-Jeje parece que Komui tiene problemas-comento Lavi divertido ante la situación

-Y Kanda también-Allen veía a Kanda huir de Nancy

-Y Ustedes no se van a salvar-

-Gulp de que hablas Itzi-chan-

-LES DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA-

-ammm nosotros...-

-Les daré 5 segundos para correr-

-Gulp, pero funciono y...-

-4-

-Nos divertimos no?-

-3-

-¿Corremos?-

-2-

-Corremos-

-1, 0... VENGAN ACA QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN SON CULPABLES-

Y así termino otro día "común" para nuestros queridos exorcistas... y colorín colorado estos cuentos se han acabado

* * *

**(Detrás del telón) Lavi:¿Tenemos que hacerlo?**

**I: SIP**

**Kanda: Tsk ¡No fu suficiente con los cuentos que nos hicieron representar?**

**D: nop**

**S: Y ahora salgan que tenemos Reviews por contestar**

**Salen empujados por I, S Y D Allen vestido de Allina, Lavi vestido de reina, Kanda como la Bestia, Andrea de hada madrina e Itzel y Nancy como princesas**

**Itzel: Hola!**

**Nancy: En esta ocasión nosotros contestaremos los Reviews**

**Allen: y como ya se habrán dado cuenta las autoras no hacen pasar un mal rato T.T**

**Nancy: vamos no llores empecemos con...**

**Lavi: _X-Miki-X_: como lo pediste aquí está el siguiente capítulo, con más locuras y qué bueno que te haya gustado**

**Kanda: _Miranda Kliese_: no es bastante el mal rato de este capítulo para darles más ideas**

**S: calla que no le pudimos preguntar, perdona Miranda pero estuvimos algo ocupadas**

**Nancy: _Maga Guardiana_: Pues no, no pude desquitarme con Kandakuma pero ya vera algún día lo pillare**

**I: Y SIP yo leo el manga pero...**

**S: Nos decepcionamos con lo que Katsura hiso de DGM**

**D: Así que para nosotras después de que Krory despertó **

**ISD: Llegaron las sanguíneas!**

**Kanda: ¬_¬U _Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay_:**

**Lavi (Viendo su vestido): Ni menciones el relleno U.U las autoras disfrutan torturándonos**

**S: calla que arruinas la diversión**

**Andy: _makuya-love_: pues mira que Pakanda si se pasa haciéndome llorar snif snif pero...**

**Nancy: yo tengo cuentas pendientes con kanda *tronando sus dedos***

**Kanda: lo dejamos por la paz?**

**Nancy: solo si Andy promete no hacerle nada a Allen**

**Andy: no**

**Nancy: ya tienes tu respuesta**

**Itzel: _Helena_: Jaja yo tampoco había leído esa versión de la historia pero da gracia ser parte de ella**

**D: Feliz Navidad**

**Lavi: Atrasada un mes**

**S: Y año nuevo**

**Allen: También atrasado**

**I:¬_¬ Para ustedes también**

**Kanda: Porque siempre se les van las fechas?**

**I: No es nuestra culpa, no habíamos podido escribir**

**Lavi: Estaban de vacaciones**

**S: Si pero hubo muchas fiestas...**

**Allen: De las cuales pasaron varias juntas**

**D: Mejor cállense y vamos al adelanto**

**S(susurrando): No tenemos adelanto**

**D: Ups jeje Bueno les podemos anticipar que tenemos una gran sorpresa para ustedes en el próximo capitulo**

**I: **_**sorpresa sorpresosa**_

**Nancy: esos son mis juegos de palabras**

**I: calla**

**S: entonces ahora qué?**

**D: no lo se**

**I: nos despedimos**

**Allen: muchas gracias a todas por leernos**

**Nancy: también por aguantar las tonterías de las autoras**

**S: no critiques son más de 70 páginas!**

**Todos: ZAYO!**


	30. Cap 28: ¡El mundo se volvio loco!

**Komui: Ok La orden de Katsura, las sanguineas de las autoras**

**Capitulo 28: ¡El MUNDO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO!**

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia... perdón dimensión muy, muy lejana... nadie sospechaba que muy pronto sucesos extraños estaban por empezar, Andrea la menor de las sanguíneas caminaba felizmente por la orden,

-Lalalala lalalala BAKA-Andrea señalo a un pobre buscador -lalalala lalalala Baka!-Señalo a un Kanda que la miro enojado-lalalala lalala Baka-señalo un poste-lala lala ¿que te pasa pequeña Lenalee que llora? ¿Por qué estas triste?-pregunto al entrar a la cocina y encontrar a Lenalee con lagrimas en los ojos

-Que yo estaba...-

-No te preocupes pequeña Lenalee que llora todo estará bien porque... BAKA! Lalalala lalalala-

-Ehh? Jerry-san termine con la cebolla-

-Muchas gracias Lenalee- Saliendo de la cocina (NS ajajaja...) Andy se encontró con Itzel

-Oye Itzel, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy...oye ¿Y Nancy?-

-Quien sabe, déjala seguro está con Allen en alguna parte-

-¡Le arrancare el corazón con una cuchara!- en ese instante Lenalee salió de la cocina llorando aun mientras hablaba con Jerry

-Sabes, lo malo de llorar cuando uno pica la cebolla no es el simple hecho de llorar, sino que a veces uno empieza y ya no puede parar-

-Tu nunca puedes parar...-

Mientras con Allen y Nancy

El par de tortolos se encontraban en el cuarto de Nancy platicando, cuando la luz de Nancy se apago

-Allen, quiero luz...-

-Si Nancy-san-Allen se levanto y abrió las ventanas del cuarto de la chica, -mejor?-

-Siii Gracias Allen ^-^- En ese instante un eclipse solar los volvió a dejar a oscuras -Allen prende el sol...-

-Nancy-san soy capaz de manejar las sombras, pero no de luchar contra un eclipse-

-Eso, eso, eso- dice Nancy moviendo su dedo índice.

-¿Que?-

-Nada olvidalo mejor vallamos por una vela-

-De acuerdo- salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Lavi

-Hola chicos ¿Que están haciendo?- con mirada algo picara

-Nosotros nadaaa-

-Aja...-

-Enserio-

-¿O algo?-

-No nada-

-Bueno- Ambos salieron en dirección al comedor donde había velas

-Andy-

-Mande-

-¿Tienes una vela?-

-¿No por que?-

-Rayos...- En ese momento se le ocurrió algo

-Oigan que tal si creamos una vela que no se derrita-

-No creo que sea posible...-

-Chicos-Reveer llego en ese momento -Les habla el supervisor Komui-

-De acuerdo... ¡Síganme los buenos!-

-Vamos Come on vamos todos allá-(N.D ¡WTF? )

-¿Que creen que vayamos a hacer?-

-Ni idea, las misiones son como una caja de bombones, nunca se sabe lo que nos va a tocar-Al llegar con Komui las sanguíneas se sientan en un sillon y se dispusieron a escuchar

-Hola exorcistas, nos han informado que el conde del milenio trama algo, vallan a detenerlo-

-¿Eh?- dice Allen

-Oh lo siento, el buscador Toma nos mando información de que el conde del milenio está haciendo algo en Barcelona, y también de que hay indicios de inocencia, vallan para allá-

-¡Entendido Komui!-salen de la habitación y Andrea comienza a cantar

-Los exorcistas maravilla somos 6, dispuestos a ayudar y a un amigo salvar...-

-Andy-san ¿Estás bien?- dice Allen con un tono mayor de preocupación

-Sip-

Mientras tanto en "Noés malvados y asociados"

-Road ¿que es lo que vas a hacer este capitulo?-

-Lo mismo que hago todos los capítulos Tikki tratar de conquistar a Allen-dijo mientras habría una de sus puertas

-El portal místico-

-OOOOOHHHH-dijeron Debitto y Jasdero logrando que Tikki se les quedara viendo

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Nada, absolutamente nada-

En la orden...

-Esperen- dijo Komui deteniendo a los exorcistas

-¿Qué paso Komui?-

-Me falto decirles, que el exorcista Daysha pidió apoyo en su misión-

-¿A quien pidió?-

-Bueno leyendo la lista que mando dice: "La aprendiz de Kanda, la aprendiz de Kanda, la aprendiz de Kanda, la aprendiz de Kanda, y ¿Quien me falta? ¡Así! La aprendiz de Kanda"-

-¿Esa es su lista?- dijo un tanto molesto Kanda

-Uyyyy Kanda déjame decirte que tienes competencia, mira que pensé que Daysha era tu amigo, que mal descubrir lo contrario ¿no?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues ya sabes su lista con solo Andy, no lo convierte en una lista ¿o sí?- Kanda comenzó a reflexionar -¿Verdad que tengo razón? ¿No estaría mal dejarla ir sola? especialmente después de las historias-

-Tsk dices tonterías-

-Yo sé que eso no es lo que tu piensas^^- dice Nancy

-¿Como rayos tu y Andrea leen mi mente siempre?-

-No leo la mente la mente no es ningún libro que uno pueda abrir cuando se le antoje o examinarlo cuando le apetezca.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Nada-

-Entonces ¿Quieres ir a l misión con Daysha Andy-san?- pregunta Allen

-Yo supongo-

-Ves Kanda, es lo que te dije, como tu no le haces caso va a buscar un corazón más sensible- le dice Nancy

-Cállate-

-Nancy ¿no te abras convertido en Eris o sí?- le pregunta su prima

-Podría ser, pero me falta mi manzana ^^ ¿no?-

-Eso sí- comido por la curiosidad Kanda pregunta

-¿Quien es Eris?-

-Es una diosa con súper curvas que tiene la manzana de la discordia y pone a todo el mundo en contra de todos-

-No estoy seguro de la descripción física pero...-

-Bueno Andy-san, te deseo suerte con Daysha-

-Gracias Komui-

-Bueno, pueden irse-

-¡Yes my lord!- todos los exorcistas salieron de la oficina partiendo a sus respectivos lados

-Bueno, es hora de hacer algo por nosotros solos- le dijo Andrea a Nancy

-Código: tienes razón-

-Código: siempre la tengo-

-Entonces ¿Tenemos que separarnos?-

-Parece que si-confino Andrea-Vamos no pongas esa cara triste volveremos a vernos pronto-

-¿A que le llamas pronto?-

-A todo le llamo pronto-

-No me simpatizas-

-Código: Ya lo sabía-

-De todos modos, desde tus 13 años de vida lo más lejos que has ido de mí ha sido a la casa de Itzel, nunca tan lejos y con alguien que solo has visto en la pantalla de la computadora-

-Jeje, tienes razón... ¿Entonces es una despedida?-

-¡No diga eso boba! Vas a hacer que me ponga triste- todos los demás observaban la conmovedora escena desde atrás de las hermanas sanguíneas -Además... no es algo asi como que Daysha te secuestre ¿o sí?-

-Negativo^^-

-"Comando espacial ¿Me escuchan?"-

-¿Que quieres Daysha?- Dice un muy enojado Kanda al Golem

-¿Por que tan furioso Kanda?- dijo con su típico tono burlón

-¡Que te importa!-

-Vamos Kanda no te enojes-

-¿Enojarme de que?-

-De que tu aprendiz, pelea mucho mejor que tú, por eso la pedí, como refuerzo-

-¡¿Que?-

-Tranquilo-

-Tsk Paka!-

-Los cheques de tus insultos no tienen fondos en el banco de mi ánimo. Dalai Kanda-

-Bien, tu eres el que va a tener que soportarla-

-Vamos no exageres, tu aprendiz es una chica divina, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero es una chica divina-

-TSK-

-Daysha mejor ya vámonos-Andrea hiso callar al exorcista antes de que Kanda se enfureciera mas-¿Donde va a ser la misión?-

-En parís...-

-Y...-Nancy miro burlona a Kanda

-TSK ¿Que?-

-Nada, nada, es solo que un chico y una chica en la ciudad del amor...- Sobra decir que Kanda estaba que se subía por las paredes de los celos que tenía en ese instante-¿Sabes? no creo que sea justo que ÉL Y ELLA vallan solos a la ciudad del AMOR solo para una misión ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?- seguia Nancy

-¡Nancy se ha comido la manzana de la discordia!- gritan Itzel y Lavi

-Ahora veo la historia, Daysha es el príncipe, y Andy la princesa y antes de que se ponga el sol el tercer día el príncipe deberá darle el beso de amor verdadero- en ese momento Kanda se va todo humeante y enfurecido a su habitación

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- dice Andrea con su maleta en mano

-No lo sé-

-Bueno... no lo sabrán si no se van a su misión malvados piojos- dijo Komui apareciendo detrás de ellos

-No soy un piojo-

-Bueno ve a tu misión Andy-san-

-Si Komui ^-^ -

-Adiós chicos-

-No existe el adiós a los verdaderos amigos, nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos-

-Vamos Onee-chan no te pongas dramática-

-Es que... es que... ¿que cuernos hago con el agujerito que siento adentro mío cuando no estás?-

-Intentar llenarlo, aunque nunca lo lograras-

-Mala-

-La maldad es un punto de vista, Adiós despídanme de Kandakuma-

-Vale, nos vemos Andy un consejo Draco dormiens nuncuam titilandus-

-¿Ehh?-

-Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido-

-Ammmmm ok-Andrea recogió sus cosas y se fue con Daysha

-¿Sabes Kanda que después de esto puedes perder a tu aprendiz?-

-¿Qué?-

-A lo mejor pide que Daysha sea su maestro-

-TSK Me pregunto qué ira a hacer Daysha con Andrea- se dijo a si mismo tomando el camino de Andrea

-Juajua, hare que Kanda y Daysha compitan por mi hermana para luego torturarlos a los dos-

-Nancy ¿no crees que te estás pasando?-

-JEJE Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

-No necesito que lo jures para darme cuenta-

-Es que... te imaginas que hubiera pasado si Andrea fuera la aprendiz de Daysha en vez de Kanda-

-Jamás se le dice a alguien lo que hubiera pasado-

-Pero es divertido...-

-Bueno.. a quien engaño quieres que te ayude?-

-¡Sii!-

-Sabes-Allen volteo a ver a Lavi-Creo que esas dos necesitan un psiquiatra-

-¿para qué necesitamos de un psiquiatra? Ya sabemos que nuestras aprendizes están locas-

-No estamos locas- dijo Nancy mirando tiernamente a Allen -Bueno no lo están...-

-Solo se nos desataron veinte tornillos- explico Itzel

-Exacto-

-Por los que están locos... por tí- dice Lavi mirándolas

-Jeje, gracias Lavi-chan- -Bueno vamonos-

-Claro Allen-

Con Andrea...

-¿Entonces Komui dijo que vinieras con migo?-

-Si-

-Genial-

-¿Qué?-

-Digo, así no tendré que tolerar sola a Daysha-

-A bueno-

-Entonces ¿De veras vas a estar aquí?-

-Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras -contesto Kanda

-Te querré siempre. Para siempre.-

-Saben- Daysha miro a Kanda y a Andrea- Ustedes dos deberian empezar a tolerar mas a la humanidad-

-TSK-una enorme vena salio en la frente de Kanda

-Oye- Andrea protesto-Amo a la Humanidad, lo que me revienta es la gente-

-Si tu lo dices...-

Mientras tanto con los demás

-Oye Allen...-Lavi miro al albino -¿Que se siente tener una novia vampira que te quiere cenar?-

-Oye!-

-Lo peor es que no puedes negarlo Nancy-

-U.U Lo se-

-Pues...-Allen se quedo pensando en la pregunta de Lavi-Estoy absolutamente seguro de tres cosas la primera Nancy san es un vampiro, la segunda una parte de ella y no sé hasta qué punto se muere por tomar mi sangre y la tercera estoy perdida, absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella-

-Eres mala...-

-Preferiría que me llamaras la reina de las maldades, pero me conformo con Satán.-

-Ya estuvo que Kanda va a vivir en la desonra eternamente- dice Lavi

-Porque?-

-La verdad Allen si fueras mas lento irias para atras, ¿Tu cres que va a poder atrapar a Andrea?-

-Mmm buen punto...-

-Además Andrea es como un diamante en bruto- dice Itzel

-Tienes razón- continua Nancy -Mientras más la pulen más brillante esta-

-¿Eh?- dicen los chicos

-Hombres tenian que ser Con pulir me refiero a querer y a preciar, no me referia al aspecto de estar tallando como se hace con las jemas-

-Aaaaaa, Bueno pero no te enojes-

-Tratare-

-Oigan, tengo una idea- dice Itzel

-¿Cual?-

-¿Que tal si vamos al pueblo para comprar baratijas?-

-A mi me gusta la idea-

-Vamos-

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron rumbo al pueblo Allen hiba tan concentrado en su platica con Nancy que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un niño que jugaba tirandole al suelo

-MAMAAAA!- El pequeño comenzo a llorar

-Oye lo siento yo...-Allen trato de disculparse cuando una señora delgada con un delantal amarillo y tubos en la cabeza se acerco

-Mami! me empujo-

-Disculpe yo...-Allen intento disculparse cuando la señora se acerco y le dio una cachetada que casi le hace dar la vuelta

-Y la proxima vez ve y empuja a tu abuela-

-Allen ¿estas bien?-

-S-Si Nancy-san-

-¡Vieja chancluda!- grita Nancy

-Nancy-san!-

-Vente hijito no te juntes con esa chusma-

-Si mami, chusma chusma...- Nancy lo mira con ojos rojos y demoniacos

-Si continuas juro que te comere como plato principal aunque me enferme-

-Tu no comes gente-

-Pregúntales a ellos- señalando a sus compaañeros, ellos asienten

-Esta bien ya me voy-

-Porque no le dijiste que le hibas a morder el cuello?

-Todo vampiro sabe que con el cuello no se juega-

-ERES UNA VAMPIRA!-El niño se asombro viendo a Nancy quien le mando una mirada de pistola

-Sanquijuela?-el niño trato de corregir-Chupacabras?-Nancy lo miro peor

-Tienes una dieta especial?-

-Creo que va a morir-

-Me doy...-

-Muy enano muy bodoque, pero muy valiente... yo ya me hubiera echado a correr con esa mirada

-Mejor vete antes de que me enoje...-

-¿Entonces no estas enojada?-

-Más... antes de que me enoje más-

-Ya oi, ya oi, ya casate-

-No me parece mala idea-

-Nancy-san vamonos-

-Si-

Con Andrea...

-Bueno... entonces... ¿No me vas a mostrar como peleas?-

-¡Como...*Palabras sensuradas* que no!-

-OO Mira Kanda tiene peor lenguaje que tú ^^-

-TCH-

-Bueno... ¿Cómo le das una palza a los akumas?-

-Chinga... ¡QUE NO!-

-Bueno por eso digo que mejor no me muestres nada-

-Y a todo esto-Andrea miro a Daysha-¿Que tenemos que hacer?-

-Tenemos que ir a no sé donde, a buscar a no seo quien, para buscar no se que-

-Vaya.. eso me aclara todo-

-Vaya... ya vi porque eres la aprendis de Kanda eres tan amagada como el-Andrea y Kanda lo miraron de manera asecina-Me pase de la raya?-pregunto Daysha

-¡Que te has pasado de la raya! ¡Te has pasado tanto que ni siquiera puedes ver la raya, ¡la raya es un puntito para ti! -le dijo Andrea

-Amm yo... A veces tienes que cometer un gran error para darte cuenta cómo hacer las cosas bien-

-¿No creerás que esos errores te dejaran con vida o sí?- dice Andrea

-"Glup" este... creo que no-

-Muy bien, entonces continuemos- siguen caminando cuando se topan con un hombre de avanzada edad -Miren preguntémosle a ese anciano-

-¿Por qué?- dicen los dos al unisonó

-Es obvio que vamos por el camino correcto- dice Daysha

-¿Porque a los hombres no les gusta pedir indicaciones?-

-No necesitamos pedir indicaciones-

-¿Quién te dice que vamos bien?-

-Un líder siempre sigue sus instintos- dice Kanda

-¿Porque los chicos siempre piensan que debe haber un líder?- sigue su camino al hombre de avanzada edad -Disculpe- cambia por un tono más amable

-Si dime pequeña-

-Antes de hacerlo pedazos seños akuma, puede decirme ¿dónde queda no sé dónde?-

-Claro esta allá enfrente... dijiste hacerme pedazos-

-Gracias y adiós- dice para que en un instante desaparezca -Ven íbamos mal-

-Esa es una chica- dice Daysha

-Quieres callarte-

-Yo solo decía-

-Y dime Andrea...-

-No te diré nada acerca de mí si es lo que quieres saber-

-Bueno...-

-Mucho menos de cómo funciona Lía-

-Y que tal...-

-No-

-Bueno pero..-

-Tampoco-

-Entonces..-

-Menos-

-Quisie...-

-CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE QUE ME DESPEERAN-Kanda los miro muy enfadado

-Es que no nos tienes paciencia- se defendió Andrea

-NO-Kanda se alejo de los dos muy enojado

-¿No deberíamos hablar con él?-

-Dejalo, SiFelizSeraDecirnosloQuerra-

-Si tu lo dices...-

-Bueno entonces, ¿No me dirás nada?-

-No, nada de nada-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que no quiero, y deja de molestar o verás como te va-

-Bueno, bueno ya-

-¡¿PAR DE INUTILES SE LA VAN A PASAR AHI PARADOS?-

-Pues si podemos si- le responde Andrea a Kanda mientras este mira furioso a Daysha -Kanda esta enojado- comienza a tararear con el fin de molestar a su maestro

-TSK Tenemos que llegar-

-Pues adelantate-

-No puedo ser siempre el que va más allá, si doy más pasos, ¡desapareceré!-

-Bien por ti-

-TSK ERES...-

-Soy que Kanda... anda atrevete a terminar-Andrea tenia su mejor mirada de maniaca

-Tsk.. nada-el exorcista prefirio guardar silencio ante la mirada de su aprendiz

-Sabes Kanda, si no te conociera diria que tienes miedo-se burlo Daysha, no habia terminado cuando ya tenia a mugen en la garganta -Ok, ok lo bueno es que te conosco bien-

-Sabes Daysha no culpo a Kanda por temerme... despues de todo, luego de lo que paso en los cuentos...-

-Callate-

-Bueno, bueno tranquilo-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Mi hermana casi lo mata-

-¿Por que?-

-Preguntale a el-

-Kanda... ¿que paso?-

-Tsk nada de tu incumbencia-

-Anda dime-

-NO-

-Bueno Andrea tu dime-

-Mmm Di «por favor»-

-No me fastidies, Andrea dime que paso-

-No diré nada si me lo pides por favor -dijo Andrea, con una molesta vocecita.

-Muy bien… por favor.

-¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!-

-Andrea!- Kanda no pudo mas que ocultar su sonrisa ante lo ocurrido

-¿De que te ries Kanda?-

-Nada, nada-

-¡DIGANME QUE PASA AQUÍ!-

-Nada solo que en un experimento de Komui Kanda me...- antes de poder terminar tenia las manos de Kanda tapandole la boca

-¿Te que...? ¿La que Kanda? ¡Diganme!-

-Nunca confesare mis verdades-

Mientras tanto con los demas...

Desues del incidente con el cachetes de... perdon el "inocente niñito" los cuatro exorcistas retomaron su camino rumbo al pueblo, Itzel y Nancy platicaban unos pasos mas adelante por lo que Allen y Lavi no podian escucharlas

-Vaya... puedes creer que todo esto sea obra de Hoshino?-pregunto Nancy mirando de reojo a Allen

-El autor es el creador de los personajes pero ellos tiene vida propia-

-Si es cierto... pero aun asi es increible- Por aparte de las chicas Lavi y Allen hiban sumidos en sus pensamientos

-Aun no puedo creer que halla besado a Itzi-chan ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Que hare? ¿Que haría el panda? Lavi debes mirar adentro tuyo para salvarte de tu otro yo solo entonces emergerá tu verdadero yo, es inútil. Aunque hable como el no entiendo que me dice.-

-Lavi-

-¿Que paso Allen?-

-¿En que tanto piensas?-

-Ammm Allen...-

-¿Si?-

-Como le dijiste a Nancy-chan lo que sentias por ella-

-Amm yo pues..-Allen enrojeció -Espera ¿Porque lo dices?-miro a Lavi sorprendido -Le dijiste algo a Itzi-san-

-No...-

-A bueno entonces...-

-La bese-

-¿Que? ¿La besaste? Eso es peor-

-¿Como puede ser peor?-

-No lo sé... pero lo es-

-¿De que tanto hablan ustedes dos?-

-¡Nada!-respondieron en automático

-Bien... vamos a comer Nancy ¿quieres waffles no es así?-

- Mas que a la vida en si misma ^_^-

-^^Bien- le sonríe Allen

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- toma de la mano a Itzel y Allen, mientras que Itzel toma a Lavi

-Waaaaa- gritan los tres, entran a un restaurante

-Si miento lo siento ¿Si?- dice Nancy antes de dirigirse a la señorita que atendía -Mesa para cuatro por favor-

-Adulto capacitado mental y físicamente para darme su nombre- en ese instante lavi se acerca par hablar y Nancy lo detiene

-Nos mando antes para apartar la mesa^^-

-¿Eh?- dicen los tres restantes

-De acuerdo por aqui por favor-

-Genial- dice Allen siguiendo a la señorita

-Bueno, está es- señala una mesa en la cual se sientan todos -Si necesitan algo háganselo saber a la camarera de sección-

-Claro por que no- dice Nancy cuando les llevan una bandeja de pastelitos como tentempié-¡Oh, que bien! Este pueblo si sabe tratar a un exorcista. Allen prueba esto-

-Claro Nancy-san-

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-

-Wafles!-

-Buena elección-la señorita se retiro y se dirigió a una chica que se encontraba en la cocina-¡TU!-

-¿Q-Q-Que paso?-

-¡Ponte a hacer wafles! Y rapidito inútil-

-Esa tipa me cae mal- Itzel miro mal a la camarera

-Pero fue muy amable con nosotros- comento confundido Allen

-¿Pero viste como trato a la otra chica?-señalo a la joven de la cocina -Si quieres saber cómo es alguien, mira de qué manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, si tú tratas mal a los buscadores o a los del equipo de ciencias demuestras que eres una mala persona en sí-

-Pero Kanda...-

-El es una excepción demasiado grande y no estamos hablando de el-

-De acuerdo- después de un rato llego la chica de la cocina con su orden

-A-Aqui tienen ¡Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza no volverá a ocurrir!-

-No te preocupes- dice Nancy con una sonrisa mientras prueba un pequeño pedazo -¡Delicioso! los mejores que he probado, gracias-

-N-No hay de que- se retira de nuevo a la cocina

-Parece demasiado triste ¿No?-

-Sí, un poco-

-Me pregunto que hará Andy-

Con Andrea...

-Achu-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo estornude Daysha. Kanda podemos ir a comer tengo hambre-

-No-

-Moriré si no como-

-No importa-

-Grosero ya no te quiero-

Y de regreso con los demas...

-Pobrecilla-las chicas seguían observando a la joven

-Sabes estoy segura de que quiere vengarse...-

-... pero no tiene el valor de hacerlo ella misma-

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Eso creo-

-Etto chicas...-Allen y Lavi vieron intimidados la sonrisa malévola de las sanguíneas

-¿No planean nada malo verdad?-

-Que unas personas hagan cosas malas, no significa que sean malas personas-

-Traducción planean algo... y no es bueno-dijo Lavi con la cara azul

-C-c-chicas... La venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena-

-¿Me vas a dar sermones de no ser mala?- le dice Nancy a Allen

-E-Es que no es bueno...-

-¿Y si busco a otra persona para que sea la cena?-

-Nancy-san no es bueno vengarse-

-¿Y si es Krory?-

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, no es bueno-

-Allen tiene razón Nancy-chan-

-¿Y si es Marie?-

-Nancy-san deja de pensar en eso y come tus wafles-

-¿Y si es Kanda?-

-Manzana de la discordia toma 2...y...acción-dice Itzel

-¿Que?- dice Allen

-Apuesto que tiene la sangre dulce-

-Nancy-san-Con una venita en la frente

-O tal vez es amarga...esa es buena-

-Nancy-san-La vena más profunda

-Sí, creo que sí, la probare-

-¡Está bien has tu venganza!- dice Allen explotando

-Jajajaja gane-

-Pero escucha la vocesita que te habla-

-Lo tendré en mente-

-¿Están seguras chicas?-Lavi seguia sin aceptar de todo la idea

-Los fuertes se aprovechan de los débiles y nadie mueve ni un dedo, nosotras lo haremos-

-U.U bienCreo que no nos queda de otra-

-Wiiii ahora-Itzel volteo a ver a Nancy -Conoces esto mejor que yo, di tu idea Y... cuando acabes de hablar... por favor, cállate-

-¿Que te parece...?-Las chicas se secretearon por unos segundos

-Me encanta como funciona tu pequeña mente retorcida-

-Acompáñame Itzel- dice Nancy mientras se mete abajo de la mesa

-¿Chicas que hacen?- mirando bajo la mesa

-Shhh voy a vengarme por esa chica-

-Hay... no se tarden-

-Claro- las chicas salen a rastras hasta la cocina

-Hay esta- dice Nancy señalando

-Empecemos-

-Hola- dice Nancy parada junto a la chica

-Buenos días, por favor vallan a su mesa, no está permitido que estén aqui-

-Espera, nos vengaremos por ti-

-¿V-Venganza? yo no quiero venganza, no es buena-

-Lo sé, lo sé pero escucha esto, tú no saldrás perjudicada, lo prometo-

-D-De acuerdo, vengan por aqui- las condujo a un armario lo bastante amplio para que cupieran las tres

-Yo soy Una Exorcista, si realmente quieres vengarte de esa persona solo tienes que desatar este hilo rojo y la persona que tanto odias será enviada al infierno...-La chica tomo el pequeño cuadro de madera negro con un hilo atado y comenzó a jalarlo -Pero después de la venganza tu también deberás pagar un precio...-

-¡Dijiste que no me vería afectada!-

-Es para darle emoción ejem... tu alma también se irá al infierno, no podrás ir al paraíso tu alma quedara vagando en las penumbras del infierno saboreando el dolor y sufrimiento...-

-¿Que?- dice la chica soltando el pequeño cuadro de madera

-Claro que eso será después de que mueras-Dice Itzel

-¡Ustedes son demasiado raras!-

-No soy rara, sólo soy diferente, desearía que hubiese alguien que pudiera entenderlo-se quejo Nancy

-Lo sé, lo sé, y tu-Itzel se dirigió a la chica-no nos hagas mucho caso nos gusta ponerle dramatismo a las cosas-

-¿Cómo se que en verdad se vengaran? o si iré o no al infierno, denme una prueba para que les crea-

-No se trata de ver para creer, sino de creer para ver. Crea... entonces verá.-

-Si claro lo dicen tan fácil ¬¬ Ustedes son unas locas-

-Se equivoca, soy Tauro-

-Bueno-

-Claro si no se quiere vengar de esa persona...-

-Bueno lo hare- vuelve a tomar el cuadrito con el hilo rojo -No sé si este bien pero ya que- jala el hilo pasando al cámara lenta de como lo suelta poniendo las tomas de varios ángulos

-Petición recibida- dice Andrea desde donde está con una mirada distraída

-¿Qué?- en ese momento Andrea se cambia de lugar a donde están Nancy y los demás

-¿Dónde está esa inútil?- dice la camarera buscando a la señorita

-¿Me buscabas?- dice Andrea imitando a la chica

-Claro que te... espera tú no eres ella-

-Por supuesto que lo soy- eleva el rostro mostrando su cara de psicópata -¿No me reconoces?- comienza caminar hacia ella

-No eres ella-

-No pero soy peor, claro te dejare vivir si aceptas tu culpa- en ese momento un flash back de como la había tratado

-¿Cuál culpa? No eh hecho nada malo-

-¿Eso crees?- señala a donde está la chica

-"Solo espero que se vaya al infierno"- confiesa regresando a la cocina

-¿Cómo decir eso?-

-¿Cómo puedes tu decir eso?- cambia a ser Andrea con sus tonos macabros -Si no reconoces tu culpa tendré que acabar contigo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No lo aceptas?-

-Pero claro que no- en ese momento se ve a ella misma parada en la punta de una montaña

-Si no admites te tiro-

-No soy culpable de nada-

-Lo siento...- la mira sádica -Pobre alma envuelta en las sombras, tus acciones causan dolor y sufrimiento a la gente... ¿Ipe... shindemiru? (N.I Ipe shindemiru= quieres probar la muerte)- en ese momento se rompe la punta de la montaña haciéndola caer al vacio

-Aaahhh- se escucha su último grito ahogado de dolor

-Volví ¿me extrañaron?- pregunta Andrea cambiando de posición

-¿Te fuiste?-

-Diablos fueron mili segundo olvídenlo-

-Muy bien... le daré las gracias a Andy de no ser que solo vino a proyectarlo en su mente y hacer que lo imaginara-

-Algunas veces implantar una idea en la mente de otra persona puede cambiar su forma de ser-

-Lo sé, veamos que sucede- salieron de la cocina encontrándose con la chica maleducada

-Demonios... ¿Fue una alucinación?... menos mal... Sabía que no tenía la culpa de nada- se va directo a otras mesas -¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Y no cambio-

-Era de esperarse-

-Hora de intervenir wii- celebra Nancy mientras comienza a caminar

-Vamos Itzel-

-Claro-

-Disculpe- dice Nancy ya cerca de la chica

-¿Podría venir un momento por favor?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Tenemos un asunto que queremos arreglar con usted-

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido-

-No le robaremos mucho tiempo Sera su tiempo final- salen del restaurante y se dirigen a un pequeño callejón

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-

-Ya te dije inútil ¿Que no sabes recordar nada?- Repela Nancy

-En verdad eres un pedazo de basura, no sabes hacer nada- Continua Itzel

-No sé de que están hablando, aclárenmelo-

-Mira que gritarle a tus superiores está muy mal engendro-

-¿Engendro? ¿Con quién creen que están hablando?-

-Con una chica muy bocona y descarriada- dice Itzel mientras se acerca

-Tendremos que castigarla- Nancy también se acerca

-¿Que hacen?... ¡Noooooooooooo!- grita antes de ser atravesada por una daga de Nancy

-Perdona que te ensucie con sangre de humano Black-Rose-

-"No hay problema"-

-Ahora ¿que haremos con el cuerpo?-

-Podríamos meterlo en unas cajas y dejar que las ratas se encarguen-

-No está mal la idea- después de hacer lo acordado regresan al restaurante a comer

-Trabajo terminado^^- Dice Itzel -No fue difícil-

-¿Que hicieron?-

-No quieren saber-

-C-Como estaban los wafles?- dice la chica de la cocina

-Ya había dicho que bien ¿De qué te preocupas?- la toma de la mano y le da el collar que traía la chica malcriada

-O.O Es imposible-

- Sólo es imposible si tú crees que lo es-

-¿En verdad lo hicieron?-

-Si-Nancy contesto a los pensamientos de la chica-ahora tu corazón es libre, ten el valor de hacerle caso.-

-G-Gr-gracias, prometo que lo hare- dijo la chica sonriéndole a las exorcistas mientras se retiraba

-¿Que hicieron?- Lavi miro a las chicas con algo de miedo

-Nosotras nada...- Itzel y Nancy pusieron su mejor cara de angelitos

-Aja... en serio ¿No sería mejor que esa chica simplemente hubiera perdonado a la otra?-

-Perdonar y olvidar. Es lo que dicen. Es un buen consejo pero no es muy práctico. Cuando alguien nos hiere deseamos herirle, cuando alguien nos trata mal queremos tener razón...-

-Pero...-

-Ustedes me dan miedo-

- Eso es... suéñame..., siente miedo... -Nancy se acerco a Allen-¡Todos tienen mejor sabor cuando sienten miedo!-

-Gulp-

-Pero no te preocupes, acabo de comer-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-

-Dime Itzi-chan...-

-No Lavi, yo no tengo tendencias vampiras como mis primas-

-Eso no te quería preguntar-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a algún parque?-

-Sí parque-

-Bueno al menos algo te anima Nancy-san-

-Arigato Allen-

Con Andrea...

-Juan Paco Pedro de la mar es mi nombre así, Juan Paco Pedro de la mar es mi nombre así, cuando salgo me dicen al pasar Juan Paco Pedro de la mar... LALALALALALALA-

-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡ESTA BIEN TE COMPRARE UN HELADO PERO CÁLLATE!-

-Arigato Kanda-sensei ^^-

-Ahora veo como te convencen para algo Kanda-

-TSK-

-Oye Kanda Invítame un helado a mi también- siguió molestando Daysha

-TSK Ni lo sueñes-

-Anda-

-¡No!-

-¡Ya se! Usare la misma táctica que Andrea-

-Yo que tu no lo intentaría-Andrea lo detuvo-Eso solo me sale a mi-

-Igual lo voy a intentarNadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar que hay que hacer nadar, nadar...-

-TSK-dos segundos después muguen estaba a punto de decapitar a Daysha

-¡Perdón! no pensé que...-Intento salvar su pellejo el exorcista

-Hay esta la diferencia, si no piensas no hables le dijo Kanda soltándolo y yendo por el helado de Andrea

-Te dije que no iba a funcionar ^-^-

-¬¬ ¿Sabías que te lo dije tiene un hermano? se llama cierra el pico-

-Eres una grosero Daysha- en ese momento regresa Kanda con el helado de Andrea

-Ten-

-Gracias... pero no es de café-

-Eres muy pequeña para tomar café-

-No será que tienes miedo de que no deje de hablar-

-No es algo viejo para tener miedo- dice Daysha

-Se puede ser viejo para muchas cosas, pero nunca para tener miedo-

-No es eso-

-Kanda tengo trece años, tengo la edad suficiente para tomar café-

-No es verdad-

-En mi dimisión se puede tomar café desde los ocho años...-

-Pero no estás en tu dimisión- le grita Kanda desesperado de que no deje de pelear

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA!- le da una cachetada aventándole el helado en la cabeza -¡POR MI QUE KOMUI NUNCA TE HAYA MANDADO CONMIGO... ES MÁS OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!- se da la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria de ambos -Pero... ¡Me gustaría que los gnomos te llevarán muy lejos de aquí, en este momento! Y que el rey Jaread me libre de mi sufrir- lo mira de reojo continuando su camino

-Creo que la volví a regar...-

-Kanda-

-TSK ¿Que quieres?-

-¿Quien es Jaread?-

-Y YO QUE VOY A SABER-

-Ya, tranquilo, tranquilo... Entiendo-dijo de repente con una mirada picara

-¿Que demonios insinúas?-

-Nada, nada, solo recuerda. Si una sanguínea te ofrece su amor, debes aceptarlo. Si no, te sobrevendrán toda clase de desgracias. Es como elegir entre una bendición o una maldición. Hay que escoger entre una u otra, no hay más remedio.-

-TSK ¿Y quien dice que ella me ofrece su amor?-

-Nomas huélele las feromonas, tengo mi instinto picaron eso se nota-

-Daysha terminaras sin herencia si vuelves a decir otra cosa como esa-

-Ok ok me callo-

-Ahora hay que ir por Andrea antes de que se meta en problemas-

-No creo que se meta en problemas-

-No la conoces-

-Al parecer tú tampoco-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Si la conocieras sabrías que hay cosas que no deberías decir- se da la vuelta y se va en dirección a donde se fue Andrea

-Un tonto dándome concejos sobre mi aprendiz Que estupidez- camina hacia Daysha

-¿Qué es una estupidez Kanda?-

-Nada- sigue caminando viendo fijamente a su aprendiz sentada en el risco de una montaña -¡¿PAKAPREIDZ QUE HACES AHÍ?-

-Digo y a ti que te importa... nada por lo que aparentas Kanda- lo mira de reojo volviendo a ver el mar -Al menos... en mi *dimención era tratada de lo que se puede llamar bien, claro igual que contigo no era muy dulce pero... de menos complacían mis necesidades- avienta una piedra haciendo patito en el agua

-Baka-

-¿Qué?-

-Te la vives pensando "¿Qué tal si?" "A lo mejor sí". Si no dejas de pensar jamás podrás florecer-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si lo haces por que te lo dijo Daysha olvidalo...-

-No me lo dijo el-

-¿A no?-

-No-

-A veces me dan algo de cosa tus cambios de ánimo-

-¬¬ y a mí los tuyos-

-Jum- cruza los brazos

-Vamos, no agás berrinche, tu hermana me matara si sabe que te hice enojar-

-No es tan impulsiva como crees-

-Eso me alivia una carga entonces-

-Jeje, supongo, entonces... ¿Me compras un helado de café?-

-Si no hay más alternativa-

-Wii-

- me extrañan más los cambios de ánimos de ellos- baja Andrea abriendo los ojos de par en par

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada... creí haber visto a Tikky detrás de ese árbol pero no-

-¿Segura?- se da la vuelta para poder fijarse -No veo nada-

-No olvidalo mi mente me jugo una broma-

-¿Segura?-

-sí, estoy segura Vamos por mi helado ^-^-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras en el árbol...

-¡Tikky!-Road regañaba al Noé -¡Se supone que no deben vernos!-

-Tranquila, estoy tan seguro como que el infierno existe que no ve lo que se avecina-

-Más nos vale Tikki-

-Vamos esto será divertido-Jasdero intervino en la platica

-Si empiezan a fingir que se divierten... igual lo consiguen accidentalmente.-confirmo Debitto

-De acuerdo... ¡Familia de Noé, a sus posiciones!- Jasdebi se movió al fondo del bosque, Tikky se puso en u lado blanco y fue al pueblo, y los demás comenzaron los preparativos para la batalla

-Vamos Kanda, quiero mi helado-

-Ya voy, ya voy-

-Vamos Yuu, Andrea quiere su helado-

-No molestes Daysha- Después de comprar el helado se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro con el buscador

-Mucho gusto al fin llegan-

-Sí lamentamos la demora-

-Andrea entra-

-Es que... podría jurar que ese tipo es Tikky- dice señalándolo en su lado blanco

-Andrea... ¿Estás bien?-

-Creo que no... Déjame llamarle a Onee-sama- se acerca a Lía tomándola en su forma de bolsa sacando un celular -Onee, Onee, Onee aquí está- pucha el botón de llamar localizando a Black Rose

-Nancy te habla Andrea-

-Arigato Black. ¿Bueno?-

-Onee-sama, siento como si los Noés nos vigilaran, ahora mismo puedo jurar que Tikky en su lado blanco espera afuera de donde nos reunimos con el buscador-

-bien, finge que no lo ves ni sospechas nada, vamos para allá-

-De acuerdo... no tardes Onee-sama-

-no lo hare- Lía y Black-rose cortaron la conexión

-¿Que paso?-

-Nada, entonces ¿Que nos estaba diciendo?-

-¡Oh si! Vimos signos de inocencia en...-

Mientras tanto

-Chicos prepárense nos vamos a Paris-

-¿Que?-

-Mi Onne puede estar en problemas asi que iremos a ayudar-

-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?-

-Lo haremos, llegaremos, y si algo le paso a mi Onne-sama no habrá lugar en la tierra ni en el mar para esos canallas. Y cuando llegue el momento del castigo, recibirán tal golpe que sus corazones se volverán débiles y temerosos. Les arrancaremos a golpes su arrepentimiento. Todos los de su familia serán esclavizados y ejecutados –

-Glup Creo que exageras Nancy-san-

-mejor vámonos ya, entre más pronto salgamos más pronto llegaremos-

-Eso supongo, asi que vámonos- dice Lavi

-¡Ok a la ciudad del amor!-

Con Andrea...

-Kanda realmente pienso que ese tipo de ahí es Tikky-

-Perdón pero creo, creo que estas exagerando-

-¡Pues yo creo, creo que ya basta! Ese tipo es Tikky, y debemos irnos de aqui-

-Vamos Andrea no seas tan paranoica, si eso fuera ya estaríamos medio muertos y peleando-

-Te doy hasta que llegue mi hermana para darme la razón-

-Claro- se da la vuelta dejando a Andrea sola

-Eres un grosero, te digo que es Tikky y tú no me crees. ¿No le crees a tú propia aprendiz?- se detiene en seco Kanda volteando a ver a Andrea -Si no me crees a mí, a quien le vas a creer- Cierra la puerta justo cuando una Teasse atraviesa la puerta -Vez Kanda te lo dije- abre la puerta señalando a Tikky

-Diablos...-

-Pero no me quieres creer, tranquilo yo lo entiendo- Kanda desenvaina su inocencia dirigiéndose a Tikky -Corre no tardes, yo espero a que termines con él y me quieras creer-

-Andrea no es momento de...-

-Vaya veo que aún no sabes cómo tratar a esta pequeña sanguínea-

-TSK-

-Si se hubieran quedado pequeñas ahora no sufrirían esto-

-Tú no hables Tikky ni sabes de que me enoje con él y ya estás hablando-

-Tranquila-

-NO ME DIGAN ESO QUE ME ESTRESA MÁS- se desespera y de su bolsa de inocencia saca un rifle comenzando a atacar a Tikky -AAAHHH me saca de quicio la gente como ustedes dos- sigue disparando totalmente estresada y con una mirada psicópata -Pero...- saca ahora un bazuca -Verte morir lleno de balas de inocencia Tikky, no hay cosa más hermosa que eso- sigue disparando mientras Kanda y Daysha empiezan a luchar con Road

-Vaya-Kanda miro a Andrea asombrado -Parece que lo único que mi aprendiz necesitaba era motivación-

-¡Motiva esto! -Una enorme roca golpeo a Kanda

-¡TSK... Paka deshi! ¡No pelees contra mí!- Señalo a Road que tenía un vestido verde-La de verde es nuestra gran enemiga-

-¡No me importa!-Andrea seguia estresada y disparando a lo loco mientras el pobre Tikki esquivaba sus balas con dificultad

-¡Paka aprendiz! ¡Cálmate!-

-¡Me estresan ustedes! ¡Uno no me cree y el otro me esquiva!-

-¡Andrea cálmate!- le grita Daysha

-Tú cállate-

-Onee-chan- grita Nancy corriendo hacia su hermana para abrazarla -Todo está bien, tranquila, tranquila nena Nancy te cuida- acaricia su nariz, y mágicamente toda la furia y estrés se le fue a Andrea

-¿Cómo la tratas así?- dice Kanda un tanto extrañado

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO IMBECIL DESGRCIADO!- grita Andrea mirando sádica a Kanda -¡O ME DESQUITO CON TIGO Y NO CON TIKKY!- sentencia fría

-Calamite Onee-

-Gomen pero me sacan de quicio ese par de imbéciles-

-Cálmate-

-Lo haré solo respirare y pensare en algo feliz- por la mente de Andrea pasa una masacre de Noés -Que lindo es eso ^^-

-No quiero saber que estas pensando...-se estremecieron los Noé ante la mirada de Andrea

-¿Como le haces para aterrar a todo el mundo?-

-Para dominar los miedos ajenos, primero hay que vencer los propios-

-¿Tu tienes miedo?-pregunto Kanda extrañado

-no lo tengo, pero cuando los tenga ¡los dominaré!-

-Si fueras más valiente serias una leona...-

-¿Por qué no se dejan de tonterías y vamos a lo que veníamos?-

-Muy bien, peleemos- dice Nancy mientras activa a Black Rose

-Bien, si pelea quieren, pelea tendrán- dice Itzel

-Bien sanguíneas digan adiós a la vida -dice Road mientras los mete a todos en una ilusión de laberinto

-Genial, ¿Quien es bueno en los laberintos?- dice Daysha

-Yo no- dicen los 6 al mismo tiempo

Fuera del laberinto...

-Road ¿Crees que puedan salir del laberinto?-

-Solo las orugas saben el camino de salida del laberinto-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-No tengo idea-

Y con los exorcistas...

-Bien... y ahora ¿Que hacemos?-

-¿Por qué no intentamos trazar un mapa?-

-Podría ser...- Los siete exorcistas comenzaron a caminar por el laberinto, parecían confiados hasta que...

-Demonios... odio los acertijos-Una serie de caminos se extendían enfrente de los exorcistas, cada uno con un símbolo diferente arriba, y una estatua de una esfinge con un acertijo

-¿Que dice?-

-Dice: Si te lo hiciera te desgarraría con mis zarpas, pero solo ocurrirá si no lo captas. Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza, porque está lejana en las tierras de bonanza, donde empieza la región de las montañas y la arena y acaba la de los toros la sangre y la verbena, y ahora dime tu que has venido a jugas ¿A que animal no te gustaría besar?-

-¡A Kanda!- dice Nancy alzando la mano -Ups... pero el es una bestia-

-Tienes razón...¡Tampoco es una bestia!-

-Entonces que es Yuu-chan?- dice Lavi

-Una causa sin remedio-

-La respuesta es la araña- dice Daysha

-Es ese camino- señala Allen

-Daysha es genial-grita Nancy

-Nancy-san-

-Pero tú sabes que te quiero más a ti-

-^^U- los siete exorcistas comenzaron a caminar por el camino elegido luego de estar caminando un tiempo llegaron a un callejón sin salida

-Felicidades al imbécil que dijo este camino- exclama Andrea golpeando el muro cayendo el otro lado -woo miren una fuente- dice asomando su cabeza

-¿qué?-

-si miren es una fuente con forma de piscina jeje xD-

-que genial-

-pero vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo- comienza a caminar dejando a los demás atrás -que yo ya me aburrí de estar aquí-

-Vamos-los exorcistas comenzaron a nadar a través de la fuente/alberca

-demasiado fácil-comento Itzel

-no empieces doña pesimista, estoy segura de que nada...-Andrea se detuvo a mitad de la frase algo comenzaba a agitar el agua

-Como odio tener razón siempre-

-¿Porque el destino siempre me contradice?-protesto la más joven del grupo

-¡Pues entonces ya no hables!-le dijo Kanda

-Kanda, vas a ganarte una ida a la enfermería, así que no digas eso- dice Nancy -¿Pero que es lo que se mueve?-

-Sanguíneas a investigar- Dice Itzel para después las tres primas sumergirse

-Nancy-san, Itzi-chan Andrea esperen- dicen los 4 chicos

Debajo del agua...

-Parece como un gusano...- piensa Andrea mirando a las otras quienes asienten a sus pensamientos, Nancy les hace una señal para que vuelvan a la superficie, al salir...

-¿Un gusano?-

-Si como un gusano enorme-

-Esta cosa no puede ser tan profunda ¿o sí?-

-Pues no lo...¡Waaaaa!- grita Itzel siendo levantada por un tentáculo enorme

-No era un gusano-

-Itzi-chan!-

-Lavi-Itzel intentaba sin éxito soltarse del tentáculo que la tenia sujeta-Maldita cosa del demonio suéltame-

-Rayos... si uso el hiban puedo darle a Itzi-chan-

-P-E-Z-

-O.O ¡Esa cosa hablo?-

-Que demonios te pasa calamar cegatón-Itzel activo a Fénix-En primer lugar no soy un pez, y en segundo los peces son amigos no comida!-el tentáculo del calamar estallo con un fuerte olor a ceviche-Demonios no pensé en la caída...-la chica estaba preparándose para estrellarse contra el suelo, cuando unos brazos la sujetaron

-Estas bien?-Lavi la habia atrapado con ayuda de su martillo

-Si-Itzel se sonrojo-Arigato Lavi-chan-

-Oigan! Pueden dejar eso para después? Creo que se enojo-Daysha señalo al calamar

-Tu maldita bestia que...Kanda ¿Que es eso?- dice Andrea

-Un calamar gigante-

-Gracias...Tu maldito calamar compórtate!-

-A mí se me antojo ceviche- dice Nancy -Llevo mucho tiempo sin comer- Lavi e Itzel regresaban a tierra

-Nancy-chan hace como 20 min que desayunamos-

-Precisamente es demasiado tiempo T_T-

-Bueno ¿Que les parece si empezamos a pelear o...¡El calamar nos va a poner en el menú!- grita Daysha

-Calmado, calmado- dice Allen -Solo hay que cortar los tentáculos no?-

-Comencemos por eso-en ese momento Andrea saco de su inocencia una enorme cierra eléctrica -Espero que no haga corto pero bueno- se zambulle comenzando a cortarle unos por uno sus tentáculos -Pfff, está muy oscura su sangre, no sabrá rica- dice triste y decepcionada a la vez

-Andrea sigue cortando-

-Claro capitán- mira a Kanda furiosa - Si gustas también te preparo mariscos-

-No me gustan...-

-Pues corta tú, yo me voy- saca una lancha subiéndose junto con los demás menos Kanda - Ahí te quedas Kanda...-

-¡De donde sacaste eso?-

-de Lía-

-Sabes que eso no tiene sentido?-

-No debe tenerlo tengo una lancha mostro-

-Una que?-

-Nada... Encárgate de hacer el Ceviche-

-TSK Ya que..- Kanda se acerco amenazador al calamar, quien comenzó a suplicar

-¡Por favor, no me comáis! Tengo mujer e hijos ¡Comeros a ellos!-

-¬_¬u-

-¿cómo osas decir algo asi? ¿No te da vergüenza?- le grita Nancy -Ya verás cómo vas a quedar después de una sesión de psicología al estilo "Sanguínea"- salta del bote para ir directamente al fondo

-Onee-chan! Te va a dar más hambre... oh espera, para eso vino Allen?-

-No es divertido Andy-san-

-Eso es lo divertido^^, Kanda ¿Podrías ir a ver como esta mi Onee?-

-Nada más para lo que te conviene verdad?-

-Perdona- se truena los dedos -¿Dijiste algo?-

-¬¬U nada- seguido se sumerge

-Oye si ahora que lo pienso bien... ¿De dónde eres calamar?-

-Salí de esa pequeña estrella...-

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿QUÉ TANTO TENGO AQUÍ ADENTRO?- grita asomándose en la bolsa, rompiendo el cierre -Chin- la plasta evitando que se abra -Si algo sale de la bolsa, no sé que me hagan. Calamar- saca un cuchillo -Se fugo de la inocencia lo lamento pero lo tendré que matar- le deja la bolsa a Itzel

-Q-q-Quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Andrea, he hecho cosas horribles y no tengo absolutamente ningún remordimiento. -dijo antes de sacar una réplica de muguen y cortar al calamar en trisitos

-Guau... creo que mejor seguimos avanzando-

-Primero tenemos que arreglar la bolsa de Andrea-

-Porque?-

-Puedes saber mucho de una mujer por el contenido de su bolso, pero en este caso quien sabe que otra cosa pueda salir de ahí-

-no lo sé...-

-¡No puedes sacar aguja eh hilo de Lía Andy?-

-ammmmm jejeje-

-Andrea...-

-Lía no tiene agujas ni hilo-

-Oo Estas diciendo que tu inocencia es capaz de sacar un calamar pero no una torpe aguja y un torpe hilo!-

-Sip ^^-

-Esperen tengo un idea!-Salto Lavi-Black Rose ¡Me regalas una espina?-la inocencia obedeció confusa -Kanda...-

-TSK ¿Que quieres Ugisagi?-

-Presta...-Lavi jalo una hebra del traje de Kanda hasta sacar suficiente hilo para cocer la bolsa de Andy -Listo!-Lavi acomodo la espina de tal forma que pudiera usarse como aguja, Lavi comenzó a cocer a Lía

–Mira Itzel, Lavi es genial para zurcir y cocer, ¿No sería un buen marido?- dice Nancy saliendo del lago

-Cállate ¬¬- dice algo sonrojada

-Ok, ok solo quería...-

-Eris...-

-Oh ya me callo-

-Listo Andy-chan-

-Gracias Lavi-

-De nada-

-Bueno Lía... no me queda otra opción que mandarte con Komui dudo que resista el hilo- la estrella se muestra molesta -No te enojes tu te rompiste, no me rompí yo- dice comenzando a caminar -Ahora... ¿Por dónde ir?- dice notando tres caminos separados

-Podemos ir por parejas- dice Itzel pretendiendo hacer sentir mal a todos

-¿Cómo?-

-Allen y yo, Lavi e Itzel y Kanda y Andrea. Ya si alguien encuentra el camino correcto nos avisa por la inocencia o por el golem-

-Me parece bien- dice Itzel comenzando a caminar

-De acuerdo iré- se resigna Andrea comenzando a caminar con Kanda

-Oigan y yo?-Daysha se señalo y noto que Itzel Lavi Nancy y Allen ya habían avanzado, y solo quedaban Andrea y Kanda que lo ignoraron -Porqueee toy solito! No hay nadie aqui a mi lado, Amigos debes tener-comenzó a cantar

-Ya deja de cantar!-Andrea lo miro acecina

-TSK Ven de una vez pero no molestes-

-Wii gracias-

-déjame vivir...-

-que malo eres-

-sugoi! Lía esta como nueva- toma la inocencia entre sus manos y comienza a caminar al interior de su camino junto con Kanda y Daysha -Vamos me aburro de ir yo sola- dice colocándose la inocencia para poder avanzar sin problemas

-Bueno ya vamos- comienzan a avanzar siguiendo a Andrea

-Bueno Onee-sama, luego vemos si quedo todo bien con tu camino-

-Claro-

-Adiós Lavi-

-Adiós Andy-Todos empezaron a caminar tomando sus propios caminos,

-Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a tu, a mí, feliz feliz no cumpleaños- Comenzó a cantar Daysha que debería ser el más incomodo por estar de mal tercio, pero estaba pasándosela realmente bien molestando a Kanda y Andrea

-Daysha-

-Si?-

-cállate!-

-Bueno-

5 minutos después

-Oye Kanda-Daysha le susurro al exorcista al oído

-TSK ¿Que quieres?-

-¿Porque no hablas con Andrea? Se que te gusta-

-¿Otra vez con eso?-

-Vamos, no finjas, no es tan difícil que te haga caso. –

-que ak...-

-Si, mira te acercas y le empiezas a platicar algo dices algo como. Y entonces un pavo me mordió... por favor bésame a media noche!-continuo Daysha ignorando a Kanda que estaba a punto de asesinarlo

-Deja de fastidiar- grita justo cuando Andrea se da la vuelta

-No estoy fastidiando pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia me adelanto- dice molesta comenzando a caminar más rápido

-Pero yo...- mira furioso a Daysha quien solo sonríe temiendo por su vida

-Vez si hubieras dicho lo que te dije no hubiera pasado esto jiji-

-¿Tú no quieres vivir?-

-Claro pero... ¿Porque piensas lo contrario? Sabes que yo soy tu amigo fiel, tienen problemas y yo también, y no hay nada que por ti no pueda hacer...-

-Muy bien ya entendí tu punto-

-Has cambiado Kanda, antes eras chévere-

-TSK ¿Que rayos significa Chévere?-

-No se-

-Sabes lo que es un suicida...-Pregunto Kanda mirando a su compañero y repasando los motivos por los que no debería matarlo

-claro que si, un Suicida es alguien que se quita la vida a SUI mismo- En ese momento alcanzaron a Andrea que veía 2 nuevos caminos

-Díganme que camino creen que debamos tomar-

-Mmm creo que debemos ir por este camino-señalo Daysha

-Está bien entonces yo iré por este otro, si me quedo contigo me meterían en muchos problemas-dijo Andrea yéndose por el lado contrario

-Eres demasiado mala- dice Daysha mientras se va por su camino

-Vamos Kanda-

-Tsk-

-Nada de "Tsk" ven-

-TSK-

-¿Quieres discutir conmigo Kanda?-

-Ya voy- comienza a caminar detrás de Andrea

-Daysha si me meto en un lio con su hermana te matare-piensa Kanda

-TSK-

-Ya no molestes Kanda- camina en su dirección -Y camina-

-Ya voy- comienza a caminar detrás de Andrea pensando si disculparse o no -Todo es igual ¿No crees?- anota sin apartar la vista de los muros que sigue con la mirada

-Es un laberinto debe de ser igual-

-Lo sé pero...-

-Pero...-

-Es como si hubiéramos a caminar en círculos-

-No estamos caminando en círculos... ¿O sí?-

-Oye Kanda ¿Como crees que les este llendó a los demás?-

Y con Allen y Nancy...

-Allen...-

-Dime Nancy-san-

-Creo que estamos caminando en círculos-

-No creo... más bien todo se ve igual...-

-Entonces porque hay varias marcas con la forma de nuestras pisadas?-

-Eh?-Allen observo una serie de huellas que daban la vuelta alrededor de un árbol-Demonios-

-Así me gusta, que ondeen las banderas del descontento!-

-que?-

-Nada-

-El mundo se está volviendo algo loco...-

-De todas maneras... hay que buscar una salida o una forma de regreso a donde nos separamos...-

Con Lavi e Itzel...

-Itzi-chan estamos perdidos-

-¿Que te hace decir eso?- Lavi señala que estaban en un ambiente desierto

-Oh rayos-

-¿Cómo salimos?-

-No lo sé-

-Pensemos-

Con Andrea...

-Sabes si me logro subir en un muro- se cuelga a Lía a la espalda -Podré ver donde estamos- comienza a escalar los muros de hojas cuando se escucho algo que crujía -Kanda...- se asoma notando que el laberinto se empieza a cerrar -Vámonos- se baja y toma a Kanda de la mano comenzando a correr para evitar ser aplastados, cuando vieron un muy estrecho camino para seguir

-Vamos Andrea avanza-

-Tu primero yo luego soy más ágil si voy luego-

-Pero tu me jalaste vamos-

-A las tres ok.. Una... dos... tres- saltan los dos hacia el camino quedando Andrea primero y Kanda atrás unos centímetros encima de ella

-...Que bonitos ojos tiene... ¿Debería decirle que se quite? Por alguna razón no tengo ganas de hacerlo-

-...Creo que debería quitarme... aunque prefiero esperar a que ella me lo diga... o conociéndola que me aviente-Los dos tort... es decir exorcistas se perdían en la mirada del otro sin notar que ya estaban fuera del laberinto

-Vaya, vaya asi que el par de amargados lograron salir-la voz de Road los saco de su mundo, ambos se levantaron sonrojados

-Demonios... si no es el torpe de Daysha tiene que ser Road la que arruine el momento...-maldijo para sí Andrea, dándose cuenta de algo-Kanda...-

-Que pasa?-

-Y Daysha?-

En algún punto del laberinto...

-Kanda! Andrea! Alguien! Demonios ya me quede solo-

-Allen ¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Si, suena como Daysha-

-Vallamos por aquí- después de unas cuantas corridas se encontraron con Daysha

-Hola- los saluda

-¿Donde esta Andy?-

-CON Kanda-

-¿Donde está Kanda-

-Con Andrea-

-Que ayuda ¬¬-

-Lo siento solo sé que no están aquí adentro-

-Sigue sin der de ayuda-

-Perdón...-

-¿Dónde están Lavi e Itzel?- pregunta Allen sin encontrarlos

-No lo sé-

-¡LAVI, ITZEL! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?-

En otro punto...

-Lavi ¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Creo que era Nancy-san-

-NANCY! Allen!-

-Acá!-Itzel y Lavi corrieron a donde escuchaban las voces, pero no lograban dar con la forma de llegar a ellas

-aaa Odio los laberintos!-se quejo Lavi

-Chicos?-la voz de Allen se escuchaba del otro lado

-Estamos cerca-la chica miro la pared que tenía delante-tal vez si... Un, dos, tres... Toca la pared-toco suavemente tres veces, y con lo último golpeo el muro, derribándolo y viendo por fin a sus compañeros-WUJU! Sabía que tanta película serviría de algo!-

-^_^ Creo que Itzi-chan sufre de locura...-

-Oye! Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada momento-

-EL mundo si se está volviendo loco... Bien, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Supongo que de la misma manera que Itzel-

-Intentémoslo...-

-Un, dos, tres toco la pared- dicen los 5 exorcistas mientras nada pasaba

-Ustedes lo arruinan- dice Itzel

-Grosera ¬¬-

-Comencemos a caminar- dice Lavi

-Si, a caminar- termina Nancy

-Bueno ya que- todos los exorcistas comenzaron a caminar, mientras afuera se estaba llevando a cabo una gran batalla

-¡MALDITA SEAS ROAD, TU Y TUS MALDITOS JUEGOS DE NIÑA INFANTIL ME TIENEN HASTA LA MEJOR ME CALLO!- grita con Road en el piso y un tubo de tubería en la mano

-Me impresiona como saco ese tubo del piso-

-Eso que no la has visto más enojada- comentaban Kanda y Tikki viéndolas pelea

-Ai, ai, ai, eso me dolió sanguínea-

-Que bueno- grita dándole otra vez pero ahora en la nuca -¿Te dolio? ¿No?- la patea haciéndola rodar

-Ya me hartaste- grita Road saltando a atacarla

-Aaahhh- grita Andrea bateando a Road con el tubo -Mira soy buena usando el bate-

-definitivamente, no quiero verla enojada de verdad...-Comento Tikki mirando a Andrea que tenía una mirada psicópata

-créeme no es nada agradable-

-Debería ayudarla...-

-Tsk... Con el humor que se trae, deberías, a menos que quieras recoger a tu hermanita con una espátula-

-Gulp voy para allá-

Mientras tanto en el laberinto

-creo que estamos caminando en círculos-

-que te hace pensar eso Allen?-

-es la quinta vez que veo esa planta-

-Puede haber muchas plantas de iguales formas-

-PORQUE NADIE SE DA CUENTA? CAMINAMOS EN CIRCULOS!-

-Clama Allen- Lo abraza Nancy -Si quieres después comeremos dango si?-

-Muy bien...-

20 segundos después...

-ESTO ES UNA LOCURA YA PASAMOS POR AQUI Y DEBEMOS PARA Y DAR VUELTA EN ALGUNA PARTE!-

-Allen tranquilo- dice Lavi intentando calmarlo

-No me quiero calamar el mundo está loco-

-vamos relájate Allen, sigamos caminando, siempre se llega a alguna parte si se camina lo suficiente-

-ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!-

-claro que lo tiene!-

-no! La verdad no lo tiene!-

-mira Allen, la mera verdad, es que la verdad no existe-

-AAAAAA YA! ESTO ES DEMASIADO DEMENTE PARA MÍ-

-Eso es!-exclamo Lavi emocionado

-¿Que pasa Lavi-chan?-

-justo lo que dijo Allen, necesitamos ingenio para salir de aquí no?-

-si...-

-pues, el ingenio del hombre va en paralelo con su demencia-

-eso podría funcionar-coincidió Daysha, y ambos exorcistas voltearon a ver a las sanguíneas

-Que y porque nos miran a nosotras?-

-porque son las más "ingeniosas"-contesto Daysha

-traducción nos acaban de decir locas-

-No, bueno si, pero solo por esta ocasión-

-Bueno, nos iremos por donde diga la demencia-

-Bueno, nos iremos por donde diga la demencia-

-Si es la mejor opción- dice Nancy mientras comienzan a caminar hacia una pared -Miren esta pared se romperá por causa de Andrea ahora- justo en ese instante se rompe la pared a causa de Andrea

-Adivino-

-No le hice caso a la demencia de mi interior-

-me das miedo-

-Siempre tememos a lo que no comprendemos-

-pero tú exudes el límite-

-gracias-

-miren quien logro salir, el resto de los molestos exorcistas-

-hola Tikki-saludo Nancy

-Tan amable como siempre-comento Itzel sarcástica –

- Lo siento ¿Te doy la impresión de ser falsamente amable?-

- no, ni siquiera me pareces amable-

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- activa su inocencia

-Comencemos a pelear, que creo me saldrán telarañas de estar aquí esperando-

-No sería bueno hacerlos esperar- continua Itzel activando también su inocencia

-Entonces... prepárense sanguíneas- les dice Tikki -Lo estamos desde antes de llegar-

-Me da gusto- se lanza para atacar a Itzel quien lo evade con triunfos y diplomas

-Ja! no contabas con mi astucia!-

-¿Y Road?- dice Nancy notando su ausencia

-Debajo de ese tubo- señala Kanda mostrando la ubicación de Road

-¿Andy que haces?-

-Le doy una paliza a esta INEPTA PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA- termina con su boca en la oreja

-Que no me acuerdo que me dijo pero me hizo enojar-

-Bueno eso es obvio-

-Demasiado-

-¿Van a pelear?-

-Claro Tikki-

-Bien sanguine as, Lets go to play a game-

-También los noe? QUE LE ESTA PASANDO AL MUNDO!-

-Allen, ahora no es el momento para eso, espera a que les demos una paliza a los noes-

-Como quieres que me calme si hasta los noes se están volviendo locos-

-Sabes antes eras mucho más muchástico, has perdido muchedad-

-¿Que?-

-lo que oíste-

-Que es ser muchastico Nancy-san?-

-Allen concéntrate en pelear si?- se lanza a atacar a Tikki

-OOOO chipote chillón Man man man man man- invoca Lavi para tratar de golpear a Lulubell

-Esto se está poniendo de miedo...-

-¡Quítate D ENCIMA Sanguínea!-

-¡PRIMERO MORIRAS Y Luego TE DEJO IR!- sentencia golpeándola otra vez

-Onne-chan!-

-Creeo que no te hace caso-

-Ya lo note... pero también es suicida acercarse en estos momentos-

-Exacto-

-Bueno fue un placer conocerlos-

-¿Que vas a...?-

-Onee-chan ya no hagas eso!- se lanza a Andrea mientras la jala y la tira al suelo MUY lejos de Road

-Pero... pero... pero-

-Pero nada, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-ush está bien- se da la vuelta completamente molesta -Yo, yo quería hacer algo homicida y tu, tú no m dejas-

-Lo siento...-

-Nada, no me hables me enoje-

-Bueno-

-O.O-

-Eso fue...-

-...raro, lo sé-

-Road-Los otros noe se acercaron

-Sigue Viva?-pregunto Debi mientras la picaba con un palito

-Eso... creo-

-Claro que sigo viva!-La noa se levanto y miro a Andrea con ojos de pistola

-Maldita sanguínea! Me las vas a pagar!-

-En serio, deberías vocalizar, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me dices.-Le contesto Andrea buscando un pretexto para volver a pelear contra la pequeña Noe

**-**Onee-chan ¬¬-

-Bueno ya déjame no?-

-No-

-No eres mi mamá-

-No, soy tu hermana y como mamá no está aquí soy tu mayor autoridad!-

-Esa debe ser Itzel o Kanda-

-Crees que Kanda te regañaría algo sin temor a ser golpeado?- Andrea volteo a ver a Kanda viendo que el solo se volteaba -Ves?-

-No te quiero-

-Hay que lastima porque yo a ti si-

-XP-

-:P-

-Ya dejen de pelear y peleen!-

-No te preocupes lo aremos- Nancy y Andrea lo voltean a ver con ojos de acecinas serial

-Bueno me empiezo a aburrir, antes empezar... ¿Quien me cuenta un chiste?- todos voltearon a ver a Andrea con cara de What?

-¿un chiste?-

-Estoy aburrida y quiero un chiste Tikki-

-¿No deberíamos pelear?-

-Mi chiste primero luego peleamos- en ese momento Andrea ataca a Tikki dejándolo gravemente herido -Ese es un buen chiste-

-Me engañaste-

-Bueno no TE ENGAÑE, TE ENGAÑE fue un engañito—

-Pues yo me siento engañándote!-

-Adivinaa queee! ¬¬no me importa-le contesto la sanguínea mientras le tiraba otro golpe y lo andaba a volar

-Como que hoy los Noé no se están esforzando demasiado ¿no?-

-O tal vez Andrea anda demasiado molesta-

-Y a todo esto ¿Que la hiso enojar?-

-Daysha la exaspero-

-Eso explica muchas cosas-

-Bueno ¿Van a pelear sí o no?-

-O adivinen- dijo Andrea acercándose a ellos-

-Que-

-Ahí un nuevo juego, donde estamos en el año 2055 y el gobierno tomo el control con RESORTERAS NUCLEARES PATENTADAS POR LA UNAM-

-O si se oye interesante- dice Tikki retrocediendo

-La idea es darle a los zombis en la cabeza porque si no te comen y mueres x3-

-Eso es aún más interesante-

-Tú cállate Tikki que nadie pidió tu opinión

Mientras tanto Road se acercaba a Nancy y Allen

-¿Que paso Road, te cansaste de la paliza que te dio mi hermanita?-

-Ya quisieras sanguínea-Road saco sus velas-Sabes si fuera tu me rendiría-

-si fuera tú... yo seria muy fea-

-¿Perdón?-

-No nada Road-

-Bueno más te vale- antes de poder dar un ataque se ve como cae rendida por todos los golpes de Andrea

-Mira cayó muy fácil-

-Es que Andrea le pego en los puntos vitales-

-Y como sabe ella de puntos vitales?-

-Es Andrea-comento simplemente Nancy, y volvió su mirada a Road, fijándose especialmente en la sangre que la Noé derramaba-Allen crees que...-

-no Nancy-san-

-pero...-

-no-

-Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir-

-Ibas a preguntarme si podrías ir a tomar la sangre de Road-

-bien si lo sabías, Por favor!-

-no-

-Por favor-

-no-

-Anda, La sangre es vida, señor Allen-

-Ni por que sea vida te la vas a tomar-

-Pero Allen-

-Nada-

-Allen...-

-Ya me aburrí de esto, porque no hacen algo más interesante-

-¿Quieres morir?-

-Morir no vale la pena, pero sangrar hasta saciar mi antojo de sangre, puede que si valga la pena-

-¿Te corto el brazo entonces?-

-Perder una extremidad por saciar un gusto tampoco vale la pena-

-¿Me estas asustando sanguínea-

-Asustar o no asustar, no es algo que se pueda elegir querido Conde Mikk-

-¿Me estas retando?-

-Si te quisiera retar, lo haría de tal forma en la que terminarías perdiendo Mikk-

-Te estás buscando la muerte sanguínea-

-La muerte es apacible...fácil...la vida es más difícil.-

-Me estas sugiriendo que te mate?-

-no, te estoy enseñando las ventajas de que Yo te mate-

-Sueñas sanguínea-

-Tu crees?-

-Chicos lamento interrumpir su interesante debate pero... ¿no podrían empezar a pelear? ya durmieron a todos los demás-

-Bueno entonces por qué no arroparlos- dice mientras saca una cobija enorme de Lía

- No creo que te guste morir y que todos vean tu putrefacto cuerpo derramar sangre-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Claro, sirve mejor para asfixiar a las personas-

-Ja, dudo que lo logres-

-Te soy honesta esta batalla me aburre mucho- se acuesta poniendo un cojín y tapándose -Yo voy a dormir, si quieres despierta a los demás y pelea con ellos, porque yo no lo haré tengo mucho sueño-

Tikki tenía un tick en el ojo -Estas bromeando verdad?-

-no, honestamente estoy demasiado cansada y parece que hoy no están dando de su parte-

-Bueno, te daré una oportunidad, peleare si me dices ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-

-En... ammmm...estee...-

-Despiértame cuando lo sepas- se recuesta y se tapa

-Tikki ¿ya acabaste con los exorcistas?- llegan Jasdebi saltando -Están durmiendo-

-Jasdebi ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-

-¿Y nosotros para que necesitamos saber algo si? jeje-

-Si lo respondemos podremos pelear con ellos-

-¿Y porque necesitamos responder eso?-

-Engañaron a Tikki jeje- empieza a brincar Jasdero mientras aplaude

-¡Ch! acaben con ellos!- grita arrebatándole la cobija a Andrea

-¿Ya sabes en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-

-¡NO, NO ME VOLVERÁS A ENGAÑAR Sanguínea!-

-Bueno, Nancy dice Tikki que Allen no sabe jugar póker-

-¡Tikki morirás!- grita lanzándose hacia el Noé quien se prepara para luchar -¡Allen es el mejor jugando póker!-

-Bueno al menos peleare con alguien...-

-Si no te importa me regresas mi cobija tengo frío-

-Claro toma- se la entrega preparándose para luchar

-Volvieron a engañar a Tikki, jeje-

-Si... oye no-

-SHH-

-jaja Enserio Tikki solo tu caes dos veces en el mismo truco-Jasdebi seguía burlándose del Noé

-No eres de mucha ayuda sabes-Comento Tikki mientras esquivaba con dificultad los golpes que Nancy le mandaba-¿Como rayos es que esta sanguínea es tan fuerte?-

-La fuerza del vampiro reside en que nadie cree en él- le dijo Nancy con una sonrisita sádica

-Seria una gran explicación, si no fuera porque todo el mundo sabe que eres una vampiresa-

-Tuche... Y hablando de ¿A qué sabe tu sangre? *o*-

-... N-N-no te atreverías-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Yo soy un mensajero de Dios, cada vez que me tocas estas pecando, no estarás a salvo en ninguna sombra-

-Bah pura palabrería, ahora déjame aprovechar que los demás duermen para probar tu sangre *0*-

-¡YAAAA! ¿SI DERROTO A TIKKY ME DEJARAN DORMIR?-

-Claro porque no-

-Bien- golpea Tikki tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente -Listo ahora déjenme dormir ^^- se recuesta volviendo a su dulce sueño

-Raro- Nancy se inclina al Noé mordiendo su brazo -Puaj, sabe horrible argh! que desperdicio-

-Duele- dice Tikki semiconsciente -El dolor es un derivado de tranquilidad, tanta paz te causara un dolor tremendo- explica Nancy dejando el brazo de Tikki -Allen, despierta ya ganamos...-

-¿Y nosotros no existimos?-

-Jasdebi, ustedes me caen muy bien no me hagan torturarlos-

-Te odio Andrea la exorcista!-dijeron los Noes restantes mientras recogían a sus compañeros, Jasdero a Tikki y Debbito a Road-Pero ya verán la próxima vez que nos veamos uno de ustedes no saldrá con vida-amenazo

-si, aja, lo que digas ¿Ya se van?-

-Oye Dero...-

-Que pasa Debbi?-

-¿Como nos vamos a ir? Road esta inconsciente y no puede crear una puerta-

-O.O Cierto-

-Déjenos ayudarles-les dijo Itzel-Lavi-chan haces los honores?-

-Claro Itzi-chan MAN!MAN!MAN!-Lavi hiso crecer su martillo y golpeo a los Noes mandándolos a volar

-La familia de Noé ha sido vencida otra vez!-gritaron mientras desaparecían convirtiéndose en una estrella lejana

-Bueno se fueron- comienzan a caminar justo cuando Andrea saca una matraca y la comienza a jugar "traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka, traka"

-¿Qué es eso?- comienzan a mirar en todos lados, fijándose en ultimo en Andrea

-¿Mande?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-una matraca, son famosas en México-

-A ver- dice Lavi intentando girarla -Imposible de girar-

-Dame eso idiota- dice Kanda arrebatándosela sin logar girarla

-Dámela Kanda- dice Allen girándola bien -¿Ven?-

-Sabe jugar la matraca- dice Nancy con estrellitas en los ojos

-Oye ¿Y de donde la sacaste?-pregunto Itzel viendo curiosa la matraca

-De aquel puesto-señalo Andrea un pequeño puesto de curiosidades

-WTF? Eso ya estaba ahí cuando venimos?-

-Ni idea, pero mira qué bonita-

- ira! Tienen una flauta de pan! *o*-

-Una qué?-

-una flauta de pan mira!-dijo Itzel enseñando un instrumento hecho de varios palitos huecos juntos-Laviii...-

-Que paso Itzi-chan?-

-me la compras por favor -pregunto Itzel poniendo carita tierna

-:$ B-B-Bueno-acepto Lavi sonrojado

-Wiii!-

-¿Y cómo se toca?- dice Allen soplándose muy fuerte

-Idiota mira- dice Kanda soplando un poco suave y luego fuerte

-Miren- Lavi lo toma tocando el ritmo de piratas del Caribe

-O.O Lavi... **- Itzel lo mira sonrojada

-Bueno que más ahí- Andrea hecha un vistazo sin notar nada -Pero Lía tiene una flauta dulce- explica sacándola para que todos la puedan ver -Miren que monada-

-A ver- dice Allen tomándola -¿Cómo se toca?- intenta soplar haciendo un ruido tremendo

-Así no Allen mira- toma la flauta Lavi soplando sumamente suave

-Miren bola de inútiles- dice Kanda tomando la flauta y entonando todas y cada una de las posiciones que se le ocurrieron

-Que lindo toca- dice Andrea con brillitos en los ojos

-sii!-dijeron Itzel y Nancy, mientras veían a Allen y Lavi tocar creando un extraño ritmo con los instrumentos -Deberían crear una banda!-

-Y como se llamarían?-

-Las criaturas de la noche!-

-Las criaturas de la noche? y eso porque?-

-no lo sé, solo se me ocurrió-

-Escúchelos... las criaturas de la noche. ¡Qué encantadora música componen!.-

-Me gusta cómo suena!-

-Bien, seremos las criaturas de la noche-

-¿Podemos usar cosplays?- dice Nancy brincando

-¿Que es un cosplay Nancy-san?-

-Un disfraz-

-0.0 Esteee...- dijeron los demás

-¿No es un poco exagerado Nancy-chan?-

-Bueno si no quieren no-

-Así está mejor-

-Pero aun así, hay que ver vestuario-

-P-p-pero-

-nada, dijimos de los cosplays pero nada del vestuario-

-Y que les podemos poner -las sanguíneas comenzaron a observar a sus compañeros mientras los analizaban

-Chicas esto es necesario?-

-Sip-

-¿no basta con que toquemos bien?-se quejo Kanda

-no voy a decirles de lo que saben ya-le contesto Andrea

-con mi estilo así todo brillara.- siguió Nancy

-Y los demás tocan todo genial-continuo Itzel

-mas la verdad se visten fatal-terminaron las tres

-Eso me dio miedo-pensó Allen

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-Nada- dijeron comenzando a tararear

-Oigan historia de quien se atreva-

-De Phineas y Ferb y su playa nueva-

-Todo el día Phineas va a decir-

-Hey, hermano dónde vas ir...-

-¿Qué cantan?-

-Nada, solo... ignórenos-

-Pero cantan bien-

-No-

-si lo hacen! Y además tienen muy buen ritmo-

-Claro que no!-

-Si lo tienen-

-Yo no tengo idea, no sé qué decir, tenemos el ritmo de un sofá. Lo que yo pase, que tragedia fue. Más millonarias no queremos ser.-empezaron las 3

-Miren tenemos un trabajo muy bueno.- canto Nancy

-Tengo libros que yo quiero leer.-siguió Itzel

-Todas las viejitas, con sus chales y chambritas.- Andrea

-¿Que mas podría alguien querer?-terminaron las tres, logrando que se les quedaran viendo raro los 4 chicos (N. D: si 4 por si se les había olvidado Daysha esta ahí de mal séptimo) (Daysha: Oye!)(N.D: Lo siento pero es verdad) -¿Que así va la canción?-

-De acuerdo-Lavi miro a las chicas-crearemos la banda, y las dejaremos diseñar el vestuario-

-wii-

-Solo si ustedes cantan en ella-termino Allen

-Bueno pero el vestuario será, el de Allen van a ser orejas y cola de zorrito, Lavi e Itzel orejas y cola de conejo, y Kanda va tener orejas y cola de gato- Andrea se imagina como se vería Kanda vestido así -¡Hemorragia NASAL! Señor papel, donde esta-

-¿Andy-chan estas bien?-

-Claro, solo me dio una hemorragia nasal leve- dice viendo bajar varias ardillas

-Cualquiera quien sea va a gritar-

-Aaaaahhh- grita Nancy -Ahí ardillas por doquier-

-Esa chica tiene ardillas al rededor-

-Ardillas por doquier-

-Por que brincas tanto dinos la razón-

-APD ardillas por doquier-

-Y no son pollos ni ratas son-

-APD ardillas por doquier-los chicos se unieron sin saber muy bien como al cantico

-ardillas ardillas-

-A, luego P, luego y rapear-

-Tal vez te puedas mover como yo-

-Ven más cerca y mírame bailar-

-Ardillas, Ardillas-

-APD ardillas por doquier-terminaron los seis exorcistas

-Guau-Daysha miro a los 6 exorcistas-Enserio hacen un gran grupo-

-Gracias-

-toquen otra!-

-cual?-

-Yo sé!- Itzel comenzó a tararear una tonadita que sus primas identificaron y empezaron a cantar

-pau chica pau wau mi nena dice así-

-mau mau mau siente mis latidos-

-chica chica chua nunca va a parar-

-wichi wichi ki es te quiero a ti-Cantaron los 6 exorcistas mirándose a su respectivo maestro o aprendiz

-yo digo pau chica pau wau mi nena dice así-

-mau mau mau siente mis latidos-Allen tomo la mano de Nancy y la puso en su pecho

-chica chica chua nunca va a parar-

-wichi wichi ki es te quiero a ti –

-wichi wichi ki es te quiero a ti-Lavi se acerco a Itzel

-wichi wichi ki es-

-te quiero nena nena nena-Kanda miro a Andrea a los ojos

- nena nena nena nena-

-wichi wichi ki es te quiero a ti-Apenas terminaron la canción Allen beso a Nancy, Itzel y Lavi estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y Kanda y Andrea se miraban intensamente

-Ammmm eso fue una canción? o por fin se estaban declarando entre ustedes-pregunto Daysha haciendo sonrojar a sus compañeros

-Así va la canción- dice Andrea empezando a caminar

-¿Realmente creen que Komui nos deje hacer una banda?-

-Creo-

-Porque yo quiero se la vocalista- dice Nancy levantando la mano -Yo la batería- dicen Itzel y Lavi juntos

-Yo la guitarra- informa Andrea

-Pero... ¿Nos dejara Komui?-

-Bueno, vámonos de regreso a la Orden ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí-

-Claro-

-saben tengo que decir que con vosotros no se aburre uno-comento Daysha- pediré que me manden a mas misiones con ustedes-

-O.O-

-porfavorporfavorporfavor por lo que más quieras que Komui no lo deje-

-Porque esas caras ustedes no quieren más misiones conmigo?-

-Ammm Nosotros... Como le decimos sutilmente que no?-

-NOO!-Grito Andrea

-Que sutil ¬¬-

-Me huele a que no me quieres-

-Noo eso crees?-

-Si es creo-

-Estás alucinando-

-No, es la verdad-

-Daysha, estás loco pero te digo algo, a veces las mejores personas lo están-

-amm-Daysha no supo si tomarse sus palabras como un alago o como un insulto-¿Gracias?-

-De nada-

-entonces...-

-No, aun no me agrada la idea de que vengas con nosotros a las misiones-

-p-p-pero- -no-

-Pakaprendiz, cállate-

-Ósea qué prefieres que Daysha vaya a la misiones contigo que tu PROPIA aprendiz que te ha salvado de muchas?-

-No pero...-

-Bueno me das a entender eso- explica caminando lejos de Kanda

-Kanda...- dice Nancy viéndolo sádica

-Si ella no acepta la dis...cofculcof...pa no es mi problema- comienza a caminar, teniendo una hora de problemas por el simple hecho de que Andrea no lo quería ni ver

-Esto está mal, Itzel...-

-Claro que sí Nancy- empiezan a cantar mientras Lavi y Daysha las miran extrañados

-El amor siempre va sin razón y fue así que llego a su corazón-  
se paran en medio de los dos

-Como fue aún no se qué paso-  
hacen señas de no saber que pasa

-Afección o atracción lo que los unió-  
los señalan sonrientes

-Discutir por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar-  
los señalan justo cuando ambos se dan la vuelta ignorándose mutuamente

-Por qué no ven al amor-  
les salen chispas de los ojos cuando ellos las miran raro

-Con un beso y ya, un te quiero y ya y así todo podría ser mejor-  
jalan sus manos hasta que se vean de frente

-Mira que el tiempo va de prisa, tal vez se puedan arrepentir-  
hacen gesto de impresión dando vueltas al rededor de ellos

-Todo se acaba y no avisa, tienen su vida por vivir-  
cada una abraza a alguien muy feliz

-Si la vez Kanda di que sí, ese amor está creciendo por favor Kanda di que sí y te entregara su corazón-  
hacen cara de rogar para luego dirigirse a Andrea para empujarla de tal modo que muestre como si le entregara un corazón

-Oye lo que está diciendo, olvida la amargura-  
gritan al oído de Kanda

-Y dale tu ternura-  
dicen tiernamente a Andrea

-Discutir por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar-  
los señalan justo cuando ambos se dan la vuelta viéndose de frente

-Por qué no ven al amor-  
los señalan cuando Andrea sonríe

-Con un beso y ya, un te quiero y ya y así todo podría ser mejor-  
jalan sus manos hasta el punto donde puedan tocar

ríen Lavi y Daysha tirados al piso de la risa

-EL Mundo ESTA LOCO- grita Allen en posición fetal

-vamos Allen no es para...-

-ESTA LOCO!-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-Nancy se acerco a intentar calmar a su novio

-EL QUE TODO EL MUNDO HALLA EMPEZADO A DECIR LOCURAS HOY NO ES SUFICIENTE-

-nosotras decimos locuras todo el tiempo-

-PERO HOY SON DEMACIADAS-

-no creo o sí?-

-SI!PARECIERA QUE ALGUIEN SE PUSO DE ACUERDO PARA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SOLTARA FRASES LOCAS Y ABSURDAS EL DIA DE HOY!-(las autoras se esconden tras un telón)todo el mundo se le quedo viendo a Allen como dudando de su salud mental-¿Porque me miran así? si ustedes son los locos-

-Allen me das miedo- responde Nancy retrocediendo -Estas loco!- salen las autoras cerrando el telón

* * *

**I: Creo que Allen perdió la cordura y cayó en la demencia**

**Allen: OYE! ES SU CULPA POR HACER ESTE CAPITULO TAN EXTRAÑO!**

**D: lo sentimos Allen, era necesario**

**Lavi (confundido):¿Porque?**

**S: Porque les tenemos una sorpresa sorpresota como habíamos avisado**

**Kanda: TSK y ahora que planean?**

**I: se los diremos después de contestar los Reviews ^^**

**Andrea: así que mejor empecemos Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**

**Nancy: si fue lindo ese capi, pero esta también y a Kanda no le importo mucho**

**Kanda: claro que sí**

**Nancy: no no te importa**

**I: ya deja a mi personaje en paz niña fea o te hago sufrir todo un capi**

**Nancy: ta weno me callo**

**Lavi: Helena**

**Itzel y D: AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE LO ENTIENDE!**

**Allen: no creen que exageran?**

**Itzel y D: no conoces a Munra**

**S: si ustedes lo dicen... makuya-love**

**Kanda: ¡Que Akumas tiene todo el mundo con ese paka disfraz?**

**Andrea: te veías lindo**

**Daysha y Lavi: ja Yuu se sonrojo**

**Kanda: CALLENSE PAR DE PAKAS!**

**I: xOgnAdOrA ...**

**Andrea e I: NADIE LE PONE EL OJO ENCIMA A KANDA ANOSER QUE SEAMOS NOSOTRAS ENTENDISTE?**

**Lavi: uy aquí ahí pelea**

**I: CALLATE O VOY CONTA TI TAMBIEN**

**Lavi: ta weno me callo**

**S: no pienso responderé esa pregunta con Allen presente**

**D : menos yo con Lavi aquí, lo sentimos pero Reviews incompleto de contestar**

**I y Andrea: TE OBSRVAMOS MALDITA PERRA, ALEJATE DE Nuestro Yuu**

**Itzel: Pero si te fijas por ahí las autoras te dejaron la respuesta escondida en el cap., haber si la hallas (guiño)**

**Nancy: Y hablando de encontrar cosas ¿Notaron la cantidad de frases de todos sitios escondidas en el capitulo?**

**Andrea: Pues no crean que estén ahí solo por que las autoras se volvieron locas**

**Kanda: A no?**

**I: ¬¬NO**

**Allen: entonces? porque atentaron así contra mi salud mental**

**ISD: Pues...**

**Andrea: tenemos un concurso en el cual deben encontrar las 141 frases que sus queridas autoras escondieron en todo el Fic**

**Itzel: La frases son de cualquier lado que se les pueda ocurrir**

**D:libros**

**I: Películas**

**S: Series**

**Nancy: Canciones**

**Andrea: Videos de internet**

**Itzel: y muchos otros sitios!**

**Allen: busquen con cuidado...**

**Lavi: y piénsenlo muy bien el que tenga mayor cantidad de frases**

**S: el que tenga más se ganara (aparece una supermodelo con un documento) un papel estándar en el Fic en ejemplo como los del grupo de ciencias, el segundo lugar se ganara (aparece una top model) el estelar de una saga en el Fic y el tercer lugar (aparece Johnny deep) una aparición en un capitulo del Fic (se escuchan trompetas) y el único modo de poner las frases será por medio de un mensaje privado! Las frases que se pongan mediante un Reviews no se contaran como participación y quedara formalmente anulada**

**D: esto para evitar que las frases sean copiadas a atravez de los Reviews**

**I: Aunque si no tienes una cuenta también puedes enviarnos tus respuestas a "ofathue hotmail . com "**

**A: Mucha suerte!**


	31. Cap 29: La Segunda Mision P1

**Komui: No sé porque las autoras me siguen obligando a hacer esto si a estas alturas de la historia ya lo deberían saber…**

**I: Solo hazlo Komui o te va a ir mal**

**Komui: Vale, vale (con la vos mas monótona que se puedan imaginar) Únicamente las sanguíneas le pertenecen a las autoras, el resto es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29: La segunda misión parte 1**: Nuevas Instrucciones

Opening Rokudo Rinne Survival

(Video: http: /www. youtube. com / watch?v = eg8LU zu 5HSk  
Traduccion al Ingles: http: / www . nautiljon. com / paroles / ali + project / rokudo + rinne + survival . html)

Kono karada kuchihatete

Se prende una llama mostrando un fénix saliendo de ella

Mushi sumu tsuchi to natte mo

Una figura femenina hundiéndose dentro de sus propias llamas

Tsuioku no ryuushi-tachi

Unos ojos se abren mostrando una tonalidad brillosa

Ran to nari Chou to naru

Las dos sanguíneas llegan junto a su prima con cobijas en mano

Mata shinde mata umare

Llega fénix cubriéndola con sus alas y abrazándola protectoramente

Kimi to deaeru darou ka

Salen de un montón de cojines Andrea y Nancy

Tagawazu ni majiru yubi

Un interrogante invade a los exorcistas mirando curiosos a Komui

Hi wo tomose magarikado rokudou ka tsuji

La sonrisa de Allen al comer junto con Nancy

Jigokudani ochite akugyou no kazu

Una vela se enciende seguido se ve a Itzel sonriendo

Uedo kawakedo herazu gaki no kawa

Una gran masa de sangre brota enfrente de Andrea quien sonríe inocente

Chikushou hau yukue ni gedou michi

Nancy se va a arrastrando hasta un tienda para comprar agua

Tsuwamono-domo yume naki shura ashura

Los seis exorcistas huyen de los Noés que los miran furiosos

Hitasu yami no survivalism

Una batalla más entre Allen y Tikky

Gekkou kannon ga michibiku

Empieza a llover mojando a los albinos

Kukan irodori hitoyo no gokushiki

Lavi e Itzel miran la luna sonriendo

Douji shouten hagoromo no gosui

Miran la puesta del sol Nancy y Andrea sentadas en el pasto

Nounai kara anphetamine

Cuando una pluma de paloma pasa enfrente de ellas

Doumyaku e to tsumugu gokuraku

Pasa por su mente la imagen de pastillas con sabor horrible

* * *

Los días habían pasado después de aquel extraño día en que el mundo pareció volverse loco. Allen tras un par de días en la enfermería se había recuperado de su crisis, y el hecho de que a los demás se les había pasado la fiebre de las frases sin sentido había ayudado mucho.

-Hola Allen, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta Nancy acercándose a su novio

-Bien, ¿Y tú?-

-Bien^-^. Vallamos a comer, tengo hambre- lo toma de la mano y comienzan a correr los dos en dirección al comedor.

-Hola conejos y ammmmm... cosas que se enojan fácilmente- dice Nancy llegando ya con su bandeja

-Hola gusanos- le responden los cuatro exorcistas

-Bien, ¿Que haremos hoy?-

-Tienen que ir a una misión- les dice Lenalee pasando junto a ellos

-Ven siéntate Lena- la invita Nancy mientras todos la ven con ojos de plato -Cierren la boca se les van a meter moscas-

-¿No les molesta?- pregunta Lenalee (NA: deberás quieres escuchar la respuesta?)

-Claro que no- dice Nancy

-Eso dicen tus palabras pero tu mente dice lo contrario- responde Andrea dándole un bocado a su comida

-¿Mande?-

-Nada que te sientes- cuando ella se sienta Andrea se para -Buen provecho a todos- responde llevándose su bandeja

-¿Te vas?-

-Descuida no es por ti, si no voy pronto a mi cuarto Lía se va a poner de ociosa y destruirá la orden- explica dirigiéndose a su habitación -Jerry ¿me das unas galletas para mi inocencia?-

-Claro pequeña toma-

-Gracias ^^-

-Sus inocencias son extrañas...-comento Lenalee

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque son las únicas inocencias pensantes que he visto-

-Es cierto, nunca antes había visto una inocencia comunicarse como lo hacen las suyas-

-Es solo cuestión de comunicación, ¿o no Black?-la inocencia de Nancy asintió

-Sigue siendo extraño-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Si-

-Supongo que tienes razón, uuu y deberías ver lo que podemos hacer-

-¿Que pueden hacer?-

-Es sorpresita-

-¬¬ entonces ¿Para qué me dices?-

-¿Molestarte?-

-Que cruel...-

-¡Lía inocencia desobediente regresa aquí y dame esa sierra eléctrica!- se ve correr a Andrea detrás de su inocencia la cual va volando con una sierra en mano

-Eso es raro-

-Lía vuelve aquí-

-¿Qué es eso que trae Lía?-comento Allen viendo a Andrea correr tras su inocencia

-Una sierra eléctrica-contesto Nancy

-Lo que me hace preguntar ¿De dónde akumas saca Lía la electricidad?-se pregunto Itzel

-No lo sé...-

-¡KANDA AYUDAME!-

-Es tu inocencia-

-NO ME IMPORTA VEN AQUI Y AYUDAME A EVITAR UNA MASACRE-

-Ya voy-

-Adiós Kanda- dice Nancy -Lena ¿Vienes a pasear conmigo?- los 4 exorcistas la vienes con los ojos más expresivos que podían y la boca más abierta (sin provocar una dislocación)

-Nancy-san ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?-

-Claro que no ^^ ¿Porque lo dices?-

-Curiosidad-

-Itzi-chan ¿Crees que Nancy-chan este tramando algo?- le susurra Lavi a su aprendiz

-No tengo ideal- le responde de igual forma

-¡Cuidado Lena!- grita Andrea justo cuando detiene la sierra eléctrica en la nariz de la susodicha -Fui que cerca estuvo. Y tu niña mal educada dame esa sierra, la debe usar alguien con la edad adecuada...-

-Por eso se la llevare a Komui- termina Kanda quitándole el arma dejando a la exorcista e inocencia en blanco

-¡¿Qué? Pero es mía-

-No importa se la daré al complejo de hermana-

-Kanda *-*-

-NO-

-Por favor *.*-

-NO-

-Anda...*.*-

-...-

-si?*.*pofa-

-TSK-

-¡Kanda! No se la des si se la das matara a toda la orden-

-¬¬ Al que voy a matar si sigues hablando es a ti Daysha-

-Ta bueno, ya me callo-

-entonces Kanda-Sensei me la puedes dar?*.*-

-Eres amable nada mas cuando te conviene verdad?-

-Pues no te quería decir pero...-

-¡Matanga!- dice Nancy corriendo arrebatándole la sierra a Kanda

-Eso Onee-

-No te la voy a dar-

-Pero **...-

-No- sale corriendo

-Vamos Lenalee no te quedes-

-Claro- la sigue

-Ella me está asustando-

-Si a mi igual y soy su novio-

-Mi más sentido pésame- le dice Kanda

-¿Tu pésame qué?-

-Nada olvídalo- se da la vuelta viendo a Andrea buscando algo en su inocencia

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Algo- explica sacando un Walkie-tokie -¿Mande Komui? Aja, aja, aja, ok entendido vamos para allá Komui dice que nos quiere en su oficina-

-Pues vamos-

-¿Yo no los veo moverse?-

-ya vamos, ya vamos-

-Vaya, ya nos hacía falta una nueva misión, llevamos un rato sin hacer mucho-

-Si el casi destruir la orden, volverse pequeñas, y encerrarnos en un montón de cuentos es no hacer mucho tienes razón-

-Lo de los cuentos fue su culpa-

-¿Porque nuestra?-

-por probar las formulas raras de Komui-

-tuche- Pronto los 6 exorcistas se encontraban en la oficina de Komui

-Hola Komui- saludan Andrea, Allen e Itzel

-Hola mis sanguíneas y Allen-kun y Kanda-kun y Lavi-Chan- se acerca a las sanguíneas

-¿Nancy-chan está bien?-

-Estamos en la misma situación-le responde Itzel. El supervisor mira a Allen asesino

-¿Que le hiciste a mi sanguínea?-

-Yo no le he hecho nada, solo...-

-¬¬# ¿Que le hiciste a mi sanguínea?- dice con mal tono Komui

-Si Allen ¿Que le hiciste a su sanguínea?- dice con el mismo tono

-Estudiamos anatomía, juntos y... comentábamos cosas-

-Aja...-

-Y luego se comporto muy amable con Lenalee...-

-¿Amble con Lenalee...? Eso es raro- dice Reever viéndolos

-Reever no digas eso-

-Supervisor sabe que es verdad...-

-¿Para qué nos llamaste Komui?-

-Para una misión...-

-¿Ahora donde iremos?-

-A India, hemos detectado extraños rastros de inocencia-Komui los miro seriamente-lo curioso, es que no son actos descontrolados y al azar, como suele ocurrir-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que tal vez hallen a un nuevo exorcista, si eso pasa, su misión será traerlo sano y salvo-

-Si Komui-los seis exorcistas se levantaron y salieron uno por uno primero Andrea, luego Kanda, seguido de Nancy y Allen, detrás venia Lavi, por ultimo Itzel estaba a punto de salir cuando Komui la detuvo -Itzi-chan ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Afuera Lavi se quedo esperando a su aprendiz que salió abrasando un viejo libro mientras hablaba con Fénix

-¿Que paso Itzi-chan? ¿Qué quería Komui?-

-N-nada, darme un libro, le había dicho que no hallaba que leer-

-¿Qué libro?-pregunto el chico intentando ver el título del libro que traía su aprendiz

-Nada interesante créeme-le contesto está escondiendo el libro atrás de si-Sera mejor que vaya a empacar... ahorita te veo-y sin más salió corriendo

-# ¿Por qué presiento que Itzi-chan me oculta algo?#-se pregunto Lavi, mientras que en ese mismo instante su aprendiz guardaba en su maleta un libro, con el título "La leyenda del Ave Fénix"

-Lavi ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Allen

-No del todo, pero supongo que se arreglara-

-De acuerdo, pero tranquilo ¿sí?-

-Si-

-Vamos Allen tienes que empacar- lo jala Nancy

-Sí, nos vemos en unos momentos Lavi-

-Si-

Después de empacar su maleta los 6 exorcistas se encaminaron al tren, una vez dentro de este todos los exorcistas se dispusieron a ir en vagones de dos, mientras Itzel abrazaba fuertemente su libro como era de esperarse las parejas fueron Kanda y Andrea, Allen y Nancy e Itzel y Lavi, en los primeros dos vagones la situación era normal, Kanda y Andrea charlaban lo mas civilizadamente posible intentando evitar por una vez una pelea, Allen y Nancy... ejem... estudiaban un poco de anatomía, antes de que a Andrea le diera el complejo de hermana y fuera a verlos. Pero en el último vagón Itzel se encontraba metida en su libro, mientras Fénix impedía que Lavi leyera el titulo, lo cual tenía al joven heredero Bookman, mitad intrigado, mitad preocupado y mitad indignado

-Oye que no me dejes leer el libro me duele Itzi-chan-

-Lo lamento pero no puedes, ya te dije que es aburrido-

-Es aburrido y no lo sueltas-

-Es demasiado aburrido para dejarlo incompleto-

-Me sigue doliendo-

-Podrías ir a comer algo, no término en acabarlo-

-Me sentiría raro ir solo-

-Si voy contigo tardare aun más-

-De acuerdo-

-Dile a Allen que vaya contigo-

-Seguro- se para de mala gana y sale del vagón

-El de Nancy-chan y Allen es el primero...- se acerca y abre la puerta sin previo aviso -Hola...0.0-

-¡No sabes que se toca!- le grita Allen

-#este... nunca lo vi así de enojado# ¿Allen quieres ir conmigo a comer?-

-Hay...- suspira la pareja -...no-

-Bueno iré a preguntarle a Andy-chan-

-Adiós- cierran la puerta y siguen estudiando anatomía

-Esta vez tocare- "Tock, tock"

-¿Mande?-

-¿Puedo?-

-Adelante- entre viéndolos sin pelear

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?-

-Itzi-chan es muy brusca conmigo, y me dijo que fuera a comer con Allen pero el estudia anatomía con Nancy-chan y luego pensé si podría ir a comer con algunos de los dos-

-Pobre Lavi- se para jalando a Kanda-Amargado o no iremos contigo-

-¿Enserio?-

-No mereces ser tratado como basura para eso nació Allen- informa sonriendo

-Gracias Andy-chan-

-Descuida- salen del vagón camino al comedor -Y ¿Porque te trataba tan mal?-

-Estaba muy atenta a un libro, y no me dejo leerlo ¬¬-

-Tranquilo se le pasara- dice finalmente Kanda dándole un bocado a su plato

-Arigato Yuu-chan...- antes de terminar recibe una mirada asesina por parte del samurái

-No seas cruel con el pobre conejo- le dice Andrea dándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo que este se ahogue -Descuida luego hablo con ella ^^-

-¿Se habrá enojado conmigo por algo?-

-no creo-Andrea intento animarlo-Suele portarse un tanto hostil cuando se mete en un libro, hubieras visto cuando leyó Harry Potter... nadie pudo sacarle más de 3 palabras hasta que termino los primeros 4 libros y eso solo porque no habían sacado el siguiente aun-

-Pero si es tan interesante ¿por qué no me deja leerlo?-

-sus motivos tendrá-le quito importancia la sanguínea, aunque internamente ella se preguntaba lo mismo

Mientras en el compartimiento...

-"no crees que fuiste muy brusca con Lavi?"- Hōō Kaji le preguntaba a Itzel

-era necesario...-

-"¿Por qué no quieres que se entere? Es tu maestro, tiene derecho a saberlo"-

-no quiero que se preocupe-

-"Ya lo está"-

-luego me disculpo con el... ahora ¿me dejas leer? esto te incumbe tanto a ti como a mí-

-"¬¬ eres mala cuando tienes un libro ¿lo sabías?"-

-Aja...-la sanguínea ignoro a su inocencia mientras continuaba su lectura

-"hay... sabes no es muy bueno ni lindo que le hagas eso a tu maestro"-

-Mmmmhhh...- dice sin apartar la vista del libro

-"había una vez una niña que se murió por no escuchar a su conciencia en un accidente de tren fin"-

-Aja...-

Mientras con la Sanguínea, un conejo y una cosa que se enoja fácilmente...

-Hola- dicen el par de albinos llegando

-¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- pregunta Kanda notando que Allen esta algo desaliñado

-Este... jugando a los mazapanazos- dice Nancy,

-¿Qué hay de comer?-

-Panqueques y pan caliente-

-Para colmo es lo mismo-

-Si no te parece Moyashi, yo te puedo enseñar un juego más divertido que mazapanazos- dice sacando otra sierra

-No, está muy rico todo- se sienta engullendo todo a su paso

-Bueno Lavi ¿Se lo dirás?-

-No lo sé Andy-chan-

-Por eso no maduras usagui-

-No molestes Yuu-chan-

-Bueno- se levanta junto con su inocencia quien tenía en mano muchos panqueques -Yo me voy a dar una vuelta no se ustedes-

-Voy a mi vagón- dice Kanda saliendo detrás de Andrea

-Y yo iré a vagar fuera del tren- termina Lavi dejando solos a los moyashi

-Nos dejaron T.T-

-Que crueles T.T-

-Bueno hagamos lo único que podemos hacer...-

-Comer- dicen los dos.

-Pobre Lavi- comenta Andrea caminando junto a Kanda camino a su vagón

-¿Te da tristeza un usagui?-

-Bueno sí mi prima fue muy cruel, y créeme sí alguien fuera cruel contigo igual me sentiría mal-

-No sé si tomar eso como cumplido o...-

-Tómalo como consejo-

En otro vagón…

-"Itzel dile algo a tu maestro lo lastimaste"-

-Höö Höö Kanji, no fastidies-

-"dejare de molestarte cuando le pidas perdón a Lavi"-

-Por favor-Itzel miro a su inocencia-te prometo que le pediré perdón a Lavi en cuanto termine el libro... pero ahora quiero acabarlo antes de que lleguemos a la misión-

-"bien... pero en cuanto lo termines vas directito a pedir perdón"-

-Gracias Kanji ^-^-

-"solo porque sé que es importante que lo acabes"-

-No sé porque siento que quieres que no lo lea-

-"Ya no importa"- se va a sentar en el sillón de enfrente, en ese momento llega Lavi al vagón de nuevo

-¿Aun no lo acabas?-

-Ya casi unas... 45 páginas y 18 renglones más y se acabo...44 y 23 renglones-

-Hay...- bajo la cabeza muy resignada

-Tranquilo Lavi...-

-Itzel pídele perdón- llega Andrea arrebatándole el libro de las manos -No me repliques lo haces...- saca un cerillo -... o el libro renacerá de sus propias cenizas-

-¡NO! Lo lamento Lavi no debí tratarte así. Dámelo-

-Bien o JAMÁS lo volverás a ver- sale del vagón con libro en mano

-¡Oye!-Itzel miro a su prima salir, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su maestro-¿Te molestarías si...?-

-Anda ve-le dijo Lavi y observo a su aprendiz salir

-¡Andrea!-la mayor de las sanguíneas intercepto a su prima a medio camino-Mi libro-aunque su tono de voz era normal el aura que la chica desprendía era peligroso

-Está bien toma-cedió rápidamente Andrea

-# ¿Porque se lo da tan fácil?#-se extraño Kanda mientras Itzel regresaba a su vagón

-Bien… ahora corre Kanda-Andrea jalo a su maestro

-¿Por...?-

-Itzel es muy tranquila, pero tiene tres reglas de oro, y una de ellas es "no te metas con sus libros"-

-Pero ya se lo devolviste-

-No todo-Andrea le enseño unas hojas arrancadas, que probablemente eran el ultimo capitulo del misterioso libro- no quiero ver como se pone cuando se dé cuenta-

-¿Y porque las tomaste?-

-Porque tiene que hablar con Lavi-

-¿Solo por eso?-

-Haces muchas preguntas, calla y sígueme-

-Claro- sigue caminando escuchando el estridente grito de su prima

-¡Andrea!- comienza a correr tomando la mano de Kanda saliendo por una ventana subiendo a el techo del vagón -¡Andrea Absalòn Tèllez Giron vuelve aqui con mis paginas!-

-Shh, cállate y sígueme- indica a su maestro quien solo sujeta fuerte su mano para no caerse del techo del tren

-Y por favor ¿Puedes dejar que le circule sangre a mi mano?- pide señalándola

-Claro- afloja un poco pisando donde ella piza

-¡Andrea, Kanda les juro que como les pase algo a esas hojas morirán de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa que desearan estar en las manos del Conde del Milenio!-resonó la amenaza de Itzel seguida de una pequeña explosión que abollo una parte del techo cercana a los dos exorcistas

-Eso estuvo cerca...-

-Y que lo digas-

Y con Itzel…

Echando humo por las orejas y con un aura de fuego que dejaba una marca de hollín por donde pasaba la chica regresaba a su vagón maldiciendo a su prima por osar tocar uno de sus libros

-¿I-I-Itzi-chan?-Lavi miro a su aprendiz con miedo-glup ¿Estás bien?-

-Yo sí, pero presiento que mi prima morirá pronto-contesto con un tono peligroso la sanguínea

-¿Que tenia de importante ese libro?-

-Nada, pero NADIE, absolutamente NADIE hace eso con mis libros y se sale con la suya-

-#Creo que mejor espero a que se calme antes de intentar averiguar sobre ese libro...#-

En ese momento llegan Nancy y Allen

-Hola mis estimados colegas-

-¿Que?-

-Hola- repite Nancy

-Ah, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Escuche destrucción y sangre y vine a ver qué pasaba-

-Nadie dijo "sangre" ni "destrucción"- le responde Lavi

-Es un decir-

-En ese caso ella se enojo- señala a su aprendiz

-Lo sabía, me debes dinero Allen-

-Demonios-

-¿Sabes donde están Andy y Kanda?-

-No Itzel ¿Por qué?-

-Me las pagaran, se metieron con MIS libros-

-Uyp-

-Exacto y no los encuentro-

-Ya aparecerán-

Arriba del tren...

-Sabes, si nos apuramos podemos terminar con esos Akumas antes de que lleguemos a la estación-

-Claro-

-Sirve que nos libramos de Itzel un tiempo-

-¡Inocencia Actívate!-Ambos exorcistas se prepararon para luchar contra la nube de Akumas que se dirigía a ellos

-Kanda trata de no hacer mucho ruido, si Itzel nos escucha estamos muertos-

-TSK ya que-Kanda tomo a mugen y comenzó a luchar

-¿Que es ese ruido que se escucha?- dice Nancy

-Nancy-san no hay ningún sonido-

-Mentira, si escucho algo como un pequeño "pum, pum, pum"- se asoma por la ventana -Oh mira ya los encontré Itzel-

-¡Voy por ustedes! - grita saliendo por la ventana

-Kanda, vamos a morir-

-No lo dudo-

-Vámonos- le toma la mano y comienza a correr por el tren -Lía táctica de salvamento- grita siendo elevada por su inocencia

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Volar- aclara flotando encima de su estrella -Y leeré las paginas para ver como chantajear a mi prima- se dispone a leerlas con suma atención

-Andrea baja de esa estrella-

-No estoy tan loca-

-Claro que sí-

-Loca si, psicópata jamás-

-Las tengo-Un akuma desesperado por la falta de atención se había acercado sigilosamente a las sanguíneas y había tomado las hojas

-#Demonios no lo vi venir#-Andrea observo al akuma que en ese momento cometía la tontería de romper las hojas en un millón de cachitos

-Listo problema re...-una bola de fuego le paso rozando-¿...suelto?-

-Es oficial, va a morir-comento Nancy como quien dice el clima

-Yo quiero ver eso, mi prima por fin dejo de ser niña buena- exclama Andrea retrocediendo en su inocencia

-Date por hojalata abollada maldito pedazo de metal-

-Akuma por favor-

-Maldito pedazo de metal- sus manos se incendian mostrando furia en su rostro-

-Creo que mejor corro-

-Te recomiendo no moverte, tiene buena puntería con objetos en movimiento- miente Andrea dándole seguridad al akuma, el cual es atravesado por la bola de fuego, tirándole un brazo

-Mentirosa-

-No confíes en una exorcista- Otra bola de fuego le arranco el segundo brazo al akuma

-Igual no deberías intentar huir-le recomendó Nancy al akuma -Así de molesta no tarda nada en alcanzarte-

-Glup-el, ahora manco, akuma trago saliva mientras esquivaba una serie de bolas de fuego, cada una más grande que la otra

-¡Ja fallaste!-se burlo alegremente cuando la lluvia de fuego ceso

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto tranquilamente la mayor de las sanguíneas mientras que el cuerpo de varios otros akumas le caía encima-¿Decías?-

-Y-Yo-

-Ahora, aprende una importante lección- Itzel se acerco con una pequeña llama ardiendo en dos de sus dedos-Nunca, jamás- la chica puso la llama enfrente del akuma-te metas con mis libros-agrego haciendo la llama mas grande a cada palabra

-Uyp- se encoje recibiendo el golpe directo del fuego

-Y de esa forma el metal se fundirá, con el calor del fuego, reduciéndose a cenizas, antes de estas pasar a ser un liquido espeso. Hasta llegar al punto de servir para una nueva arma...-

-No necesito tus filosofías ahora Andrea-

-Lo siento- baja la estrella hasta quedar a la altura de su prima meneando la cabeza -Lo bueno...- todos la voltean a ver extrañados -...¡es que no eran las verdaderas hojas!- grita sacando las reales y volviendo a su estrella -Ahora la carrera acaba de empezar-

-¡Vuelve aquí Andrea!- la comienza a perseguir su prima, mientras lo Noés observan divertidos la escena

-Nee, Tikky ¿Esto es bueno?-

-Claro que sí- se sienta mirando divertido la escena -Esa sanguínea llevara al fénix justo a donde queremos-

-¿No es mejor decirles que la verdadera Andrea está encerrada y esa es solo un akuma?-

-No, mejor así, si se enteran se preocuparan más de lo que deben-

-Por cierto, buen trabajo para capturarla en la cara del amargado Tikki-

-Gracias Road-

-Ahora recuérdame ¿Por qué justo ahora intentamos deshacernos del fénix?-pregunto curiosa Road-Ya lo hemos tenido antes en nuestras manos...-

-Porque esta vez van a India, el lugar donde nació el ave fénix, y si ella logra conectarse con esa parte que la une a su inocencia tendremos graves problemas-

-Sin contar que no podemos permitir que hallen al nuevo exorcista ¿verdad?-

-Exacto-

-No te preocupes Tikki-Road sonrió viendo correr a Itzel tras la falsa Andrea-Esta vez todo va de acuerdo al plan-

-Bien, entonces... pronto acabaremos con este plan- sonríe Tikky mientras van desapareciendo

-¡Itzel esperaaa!- grita Nancy corriendo detrás de su prima

-¡No quiero mi libro!-

-Pero tú y Andy van a un acantilado-

-#Diablos#- piensa el akuma saltando quedando detrás de Itzel, jalándola para que no hubiera sospechas -¡¿Están bien?-

-Sí, eso creo- dice Andrea abrazando a su prima fuertemente

-Eso fue genial Andy-san, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Brincando- se excusa poniéndose de pie -Si te doy tu hojas usagui, ¿Le pedirás perdón a Lavi?-

-Bien... Lavi... lamento como te traté, no lo merecías- se arrodilla ante el sonriendo -Lo lamento

-E-Esta bien Itzi-chan-le dijo Lavi algo sonrojado-no estoy enojado-

-Gracias Lavi-Itzel sonrió a su maestro que le devolvió la sonrisa

-Oigan ahora que lo pienso-Allen miro a todos sus compañeros dándose cuenta de algo importante -¿En qué momento nos bajamos del tren?-

Efectivamente ahora los seis exorcistas se encontraban al borde de un acantilado, desde el cual se veía un pequeño pueblo, atrás de ellos, se veían las serpenteantes vías, pero de su tren no había mas rastro, que el humo que se veía ya demasiado lejos

-Creo que cuando empecé a perseguir a Andrea-comento Itzel

-UPS Creo que tendremos que caminar-dijo la falsa Andrea-#Esto es perfecto, la verdadera Andrea se quedo en el tren y podre llevarlos fácilmente a la trampa de los amos Noes#-pensó para sí con malicia

-Me parece bien- dijeron los demás

-Yo tengo una cosa que decir- menciona Nancy mientras levanta la mano

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta la Andrea falsa

-¿Que va a pasar con nuestras cosas?-

-0.0U...¡Las cosas!- recuerdan todos mientras voltean a ver la columna de humo que se va desvaneciendo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Mis cosas!- van gritando mientras corren tras el tren

-Tengo una idea- dice Andrea saltando en Lía (N.A vean que inútil inocencia no se da cuenta de que su exorcista sigue en el tren) volando hasta el tren sacando las cosas y dejando a la verdadera Andrea aún inconsciente en manos de los Noés

-Bien mi akuma ahora ve y cumple tu misión-

-Hai, Tikky-sama- lo reverencia comenzando a volar de regreso

-Tengo todo ^^- entrega las pertenencias bajándose de la estrella

-No me pregunto qué hubiera pasado sin ti Onee- responde Nancy abrazándola

-Nos habríamos quedado sin equipaje-contesto la farsante

-Anden vamos creo que es por aquí-

-Pero el pueblo esta hacia allá-la contradijo Lavi

-¿En serio? según mi mapa es por acá-

-Pero...-

-¡Yo digo que es por acá y te callas exorcista!-

-Glup ya voy-cedió el chico, sin embargo Kanda miro a su "aprendiz" unos segundos

-# ¿Exorcista? Eso no sonó a un insulto que ella diría#-

-#Demonios, ese tipo me está mirando ¿sospechara algo?#-se preocupo la otra-#no creo mi, actuación es impecable#-trato de calmarse a sí misma-#Debe ser solo porque esta sanguínea le gusta, si eso debe ser#-

-Onee hagámosle caso a Lavi, el es Bookman entre los 6- le dice Nancy tomándola del hombro -#Se siente extraña... ¿Sera por la pelea?#- la mira de arriba abajo -Por favor, por tu hermana favorita-

-Si eres mi única hermana- dice el akuma logrando una mirada de inspección por Nancy e Itzel

-...^^sí, soy tu única hermana- se separa de el demonio y camina junto a Allen -No bajes tu guardia por favor- le susurro Nancy a su novio en el oído

-Pero...Nancy-san...- la mencionada le presiona la mano y lo mira diciendo todo con el simple gesto. Asiente -De acuerdo-

-Bueno... vámonos- comienzan a caminar mirando al akuma de arriba a abajo

-#Diablos debí haber dicho algo que no debía... claro eso es, no es su única hermana, por eso la expresión de impresión#- razona mientras camina frente a todos

-Itzel, se como descubrir que no es Andy- le susurra a su prima

-¿Cómo?-

-Mira- se acerca a ella abrazándola -Andy... ¿A quién quieres más a mi o a Nadia?-

-Te lo dije eres mi única hermana- la abraza haciendo sonreír a Nancy -Porque ya te eh dicho que Nadia para mí no es mi hermana- responde ágilmente quitando la sonrisa de su rostro

-Si es verdad- se acerca a Itzel volviendo a susurrarle

-Creo que si es Andy pero se siente diferente, y actúa diferente

-Demasiado-

-Mmmm-la mayor de las sanguíneas se quedo mirando a la nada mientras pensaba

-#bien, creo que la cosa va bien#-el akuma se empezaba a poner más nervioso -#no han notado nada aun, ni su inocencia siente que yo no soy siquiera una exorcista, no hay nada que temer#-

-#Debe haber una manera de comprobar si esta es la verdadera Andrea...#-Itzel estrujaba su cerebro-#algo que solo nosotras sepamos y que le sea imposible irse por la tangente#-se quedo mirando al bosque cuando un enorme lobo paso persiguiendo a una oveja a la distancia-# ¡ESO ES!#-sintió como se le prendía el foco-Nancy-susurro

-mande-pregunto la otra de igual forma

-ya sé que hacer, sígueme la corriente e ignora la enorme blasfemia que estoy a punto de decir...-

-de acuerdo...-contesto Nancy confundida

-¡Que si!-la sanguínea elevo la voz repentinamente

-Que no-la albina le siguió el juego

-¡Claro que sí!-

-No, no, no y simplemente no#quisiera saber a qué estoy diciendo no#-

-¡Que si! Es más comprobémoslo-dijo Itzel rápidamente- ¡ANDREA!-

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto confundida la aludida

-Dinos tu qué piensas ¿En qué película se ve más sexy Johnny Deep?-pregunto -¿Como el Sombrerero Loco en la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas o como Edward Cullen en Crepúsculo?-

-O.O-Nancy tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para ocultar su sorpresa-#Itzel acaba de cambiar a Johnny-baba-Deep por el asco de Robert Pattinson?, Si Andrea no la cuelga por semejante infamia definitivamente no es ella#-

-# ¿Qué es una Película? ¿Quiénes son los sujetos que menciono? ¿Edward Cullen y quien más?#-las preguntas comenzaron a correr rápidamente por la cabeza del Akuma -¿Como Edward Cullen?-dijo inseguro repitiendo el único nombre del que se acordaba

-Ves te lo dije- grita Nancy mientras toma su inocencia en mano

-¿Que vas a hacer Nancy?- dijo un poco nervioso el akuma

-Te daré un premio-

-También yo- dice Itzel mientras Nancy le hace una señal a Allen para que se acerque, cuando está suficientemente cerca de Nancy está lo toma de la mano

-¿Nancy-san?-

-Tú podrías acabar mal Andy- le dice la sanguínea de en medio -Cuídate- se da la vuelta y continua caminando

-Nancy ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- le pregunta su prima

-Me quede pensando... deberíamos llevarles recuerdos a los demás, empezando por Krory que siempre llora ¿No crees?-

-Ya entendí tu punto- le guiña un ojo su prima mientras Nancy se relame

-¿Quieres juntarlo ahora? o prefieres esperar un poco-pregunto Itzel

-Creo que prefiero esperar-medito Nancy -Así los chicos pueden ayudarnos a juntarlos-

-Bien...-de pronto un pensamiento le llego a la mayor de las sanguíneas -Y hay que intentar encontrar a la fan de DGM que nos falta-

-Muy cierto-

-# ¿De qué están hablando esas dos?#-fue el pensamiento general de los demás

-Nancy-san ¿De qué están hablando?-

-Ya verás Allen, por lo mientras apresurémonos a llegar al pueblo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo hambre^^- los demás sueltan un suspiro

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dice Kanda

-¿Que se supone significa eso Bakanda?- defiende Allen

-Tsk Baka Moyashi-

-Vamos, vamos no se pelen- interviene Lavi

-Bueno ya vamos a comer-

-Claro- dicen los demás caminando detrás de ellos

-Y... ¿Qué vamos a comer?-

-No sé, depende de que tengan para comer-

-¬¬ eres genial, para especificar Nancy-

-Lo sé ^^-

-Estaba siendo sarcástica ¬¬-

-Que genio ya cásate-

-Vámonos- sigue Allen evitando que las "hermanas" crearan una nueva pelea entre ellas

Los exorcistas caminaron durante mucho tiempo para llegar al pueblo soportando al "Chubaka" que se había comido Nancy y que ahora estaba gruñendo dentro de ella. Al llegar al restaurante se desplomaron sin más en la mesa asignada y ordenaron sus respectivos antojos. -¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí?- pregunta "Andrea" desesperada de todo los que tardan en comer

-Tranquila Andy, ya sabes que Itzel siempre se tarda mucho tiempo en comer-

-#Otra cosa que se me escapa#- piensa el akuma

-Oh cierto, perdona, es que se nos hace tarde para ir al hotel-

-Calma Andy-chan, no es que la habitación se vaya a escapar ¿O sí?-

-Jejeje, claro que no-

-Entonces cual es la prisa...-

-Que me quiero puchurrar en la cama... ya me canse de viajar, estoy aburrida, y para colmo no tengo nada con que entretenerme- las palabras del akuma hicieron que Nancy e Itzel volvieran a dudar de si era la verdadera Andrea

-¿Puchurrar?-

-Sí, cuando vas a puchurrarte en un lugar, como estoy ahora mismo- explica dejando más impresionadas a las exorcistas

-Cierto puchurrar-

-También quiero dormir-

-Eso te pasa por comer rápido-

-Si tenemos el tiempo justo lo lógico es comer rápido-

-Solo si eres alguien como tú, obsesionada con la perfección-

-No es mi culpa ser ordenada-

-No^^#No puede ser Andrea, ¡Nadie confunda a Robert Pattinson con sexy-Johnny-baba-Deep!#- seguía razonando Nancy

-¡Entonces vámonos!- grita el akuma haciendo que todos se le queden viendo -#Si me tardo más podría ser que el plan resulte fallido#-

-Tranquila, tranquila- le habla Allen -No hay prisa como ya dijo Lavi, no es que la habitación se vaya a escapar o algo así-

-Sí, tienes razón Allen- una vez más las sanguíneas, y ahora los otros tres exorcistas, dudaron de que "Andrea" fuera Andrea

-#Algo anda mal#- piensa Kanda sin dejar de ver a "Andrea" -Sabes estas actuando un poco rara-

-¿En qué sentido?- comienza a jugar con su plato molestando a los demás

-No actúas como tú-

-¿Enserio?- toma sus cubiertos golpeando el plato

-Sí, muy distinta-

-Mmmm yo no lo creo así- sigue golpeando el plato agarrando de forma extraña los cubiertos

-Como tu forma de agarrar los cubiertos- señala esperando acertar

-Claro que no, si los agarro normal, es imposible que pueda jugar- sigue golpeando estresando a Kanda

-¿Y qué juegas "akuma"?-

-¬¬- lo mira lo más asesina que puede -Mira maldito pedazo de paka, no soy un akuma, y nunca lo seré... claro a menos que alguien quiera que regrese a la vida- contra-ataca haciendo que Kanda apriete los dientes

-Andy ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dice Nancy parándose de la mesa con expresión siniestra

-Claro- dice con tono enojado mientras que los otros cuatro se sorprenden aun más. Salen las dos del restaurante siendo seguidas por la mirada de Kanda

-Soy solo yo o ustedes también piensan que Andy-chan no es Andy-chan-

-Lavi, sabes que eres un buen maestro pero ¿No puedes ser más bobo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Es obvio que esa no es Andy!-

-Lo siento...-

-Bueno esperemos que Nancy lo resuelva

-Ojala...-

-¿Desde cuándo se dieron cuenta?-pregunto Allen confundido

-Prácticamente desde que nos bajamos del tren-

-¿Como lo notaron?-

-Pues fueron varias cosas-medito Itzel-pero lo que nos dio la pauta fue el peor error que alguien pueda cometer, confundir a Johnny-baba-Deep con Robert-asco-Pattinson# Aunque bien pensado es algo tonto# pero ahí algunas cosas que me preocupan...-

-¿Cuáles?-

-¿Donde está la verdadera Andrea?-pregunto Itzel preocupando a todos los exorcistas-¿En qué momento nos cambiaron a la verdadera Andrea por la falsa?-miro mal a Kanda, que era el que había estado con ella todo el camino-# ¿Habrá leído las hojas que robo de mi libro?#-termino para si

-Itzi-chan, ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?-

-¿Eeehh...? Ah perdona, lo de Andy, también, ¿Que podrá estar haciendo Nancy?-

En otro lugar...

-Vamos Andy, tienes que ayudarme a buscar algo-

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?-

-Porque eres mi hermana y me quiere mucho- le pone carita de gatito triste

-Hay... está bien, solo porque eres mi hermana-

-Genial- le sonrió Nancy -#Con esto más pruebas de que no es Andy, Krory te llevare tu regalooo#-

-¿Pero qué vamos a buscar?-

-Ya te dije, regalos para los del laboratorio, para Komui y los demás-

-#Yo ni sé qué rayos con todos esos#-

-Ok, sigamos buscando-

-Nee... un buen regalo sería ¿Algo así?- pregunta sacando lo primero que se encuentra

-Sip #Diablos que suerte tiene esta máquina infernal#- se queja viendo que encontró restos de akuma -Perfecto Krory estará feliz-

-¿Krory?-

-Claro tonta para quien pensaste que...-

-Mejor busca sola... si es Krory podemos llevarle un recuerdo de una batalla #Si a ese le gustan restos de akumas esto no me delata en lo absoluto#- piensa caminando -Claro será mejor su regalo ¿No?-

-Sí tienes razón-

-Oye ¿Y si mejor buscamos luego?-pregunto el Akuma-Si no se nos va a hacer tarde-

-Vamos, no estés de impaciente- se quejo Nancy, mientras decidía espantarlo un poco-, no veo que haya ningún problema en llegar tarde a menos que seas un akuma suplantando a mi hermana y temieras que se te hiciera tarde para tendernos una emboscada con el resto de la familia de Noé-

-O.O Eeehh?-

-Tranquila, solo era una broma-

-Osiunabromasolounabromajajaja-

-Habla más despacio no se te entiende-

-Nada, nada #Tranquila, tranquila, no sabe nada, eso solo fue casualidad#-

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- la abraza -¿Te sientes mal?-

-Esteee... si me siento mal, hay que ir al hotel-

-Primero encontremos los regalos-

-¡No, ya me canse! ¡Quiero ir al hotel para poder descansar en paz!- Nancy esbozo una sonrisa tétrica

-¿Quieres descansar en paz?-

-¡Sí!-

-Bien^^ vallamos con los demás para que te ayuden-

-¿Porque me van a ayudar?-

-Es solo un decir-

-¿Por qué no lo siento así?-

-No lo sé ¿Por qué será?-

-Ni idea... Achu... tu dime #Diablos olvide que esa sanguínea está conectada a mí para no perder su apariencia... seguro esta estornudando#-

-Bien ve tu sola al hotel-

-#Eso es... desde el hotel será más fácil guiarlos a la trampa# Bien... Achu...-

-Me pregunto que le pasara-

-Bien Lavi ni una sola palabra ¿Ok?-

-Claro...- en eso llega Nancy -Saben creo que apoyo al akuma quiero dormir... comí mucho-

-¿Entonces iremos a su trampa?-

-No iremos a dormir-

-Nancy estamos a media misión, no es momento de que te vayas a dormir-

-pero tengo sueño-

-Bien, y si no vamos al hotel adormir entonces ¿adónde vamos?-

-Mmmm buena pregunta-contesto Nancy logrando que todos los presentes se fueran para atrás

-¿Por qué no vamos al bosque que está aquí cerca?-

-No creo que sea muy buena idea dormir a la intemperie-

-Alguien podría quedarse haciendo guardia-

-Es buena idea- dice Nancy con sus parpados calleándose

-¡Nancy no te duermas!- la reprende Itzel

-Pero tengo sueño-

-Que Allen te cargue- dice Lavi con mirada picara

-Lavi...- dice Itzel con tono sombrío

-Esteee yo nada más decía-

-No digas eso-

-Allen cárgame- dice Nancy abrazando a su maestro

-Bueno bueno-

-#Ahora se quedaran en el bosque Tikki-sama#- informa sonriente -#Ahora lo único que podemos esperar es que se duerman#-

-¿Pero no dejaran guardias?-

-# ¿Guardias? jeje no me haga reír Tikki-sama... los guardias no son nada contra un ejército de cien akumas nivel tres#-

-Empiezo a preguntarme si fue buena idea usarte nivel cuatro...-

-#Tranquilo Tikky-sama... esos exorcistas estarán en sus manos muy pronto#-

-Bueno eso espero nivel cuatro-

-#Ahora debo esperar y ve que exorcista se quedar de guardia...#- los sigue hasta que cae la noche siendo Kanda el que hace la primera guardia -#Genial ese tipo no es tan difícil de distraer y más si se trata de su aprendiz#- sigue razonando a la vez que Road llega con la verdadera Andrea -Genial de esta forma, será más fácil guiarlos a su final... sin su guardia mis nivel tres se llevaran a todos-

Un rato más tarde los exorcistas descansaban apaciblemente en un pequeño claro, Kanda permanecía despierto junto a la fogata mientras hacía guardia

-Kaandaa...-un susurro llamo su atención -Kaandaa-

-#Esa voz es de...# ¿Pakaprendiz eres tú?-Pregunto levantándose de un salto

-Kanda, sabes que odio que me digas así-dijo Andrea saliendo de atrás de uno de los arboles que los rodeaban

-#Suena como ella, se ve como ella pero... ¿Es ella?#-pensó Kanda mirándola receloso

-Kanda soy yo, ¿Por qué lo dudas?-

-¿Donde habías estado?-

-¿Nancy no te lo dijo? me fui a dormir al hotel,-Contesto el akuma -fue muy descortés de su parte no haber llegado nunca-le reprendió a continuación

-TSK Estas loco si crees que me engañas Akuma-Le dijo Kanda sacando a Muguen-Puedo notar a primera vista que no eres la Paka-deshi #Ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque el Paka moyashi y su ojo no se dieron cuenta desde el principio?#-

-Jajajajaja-La falsa Andrea sonrió enseñando una malévola sonrisa llena de afilados dientes de metal-Muy listo exorcista-

-Date por chatarra ¡Inocencia Act...-

-Aahh Aahh Aahh-el akuma negó con el dedo deteniendo a Kanda-Yo no haría eso si quieres recuperar a tu aprendiz-

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-el joven lo miro fijamente

-Veo que tengo tu atención,-Festejo el akuma- ahora si quieres a la verdadera Andrea, ¡atrápame!-y tras estas palabras se echo a correr por el bosque

-# ¡Rayos! a esa velocidad no lo alcanzare si despierto a los demás#-pensó mientras se echaba a correr tras el akuma, sin pensar en el riesgo que podrían correr sus compañeros...

-Allen no te muevas...zzzzz... no puedo beber tu sangre si te mueves...zzzz-

-Mamá...zzzzzzz... no me regañes yo no infecte las computadoras con el virus indetectable de mi amiga zzzzzzz...-

-Gah gggg... Jerry-san más dango por favor-

-Panda... Noo-

-Ñam... ñam... ¿Kanda?- dice Nancy despertando -¿Kanda? Allen despierta Kanda no está-

-Nancy-san shhh Jerry-san está preparando pastel...zzzzz-

-Ashh- se levanta y va con los otros dos -Lavi, despierta-

-Nancy-chan es temprano mi guardia es después de Allen y él sigue dormido-

-Itzel despierta- la agita Nancy

-Ñam...ñam...ñam zzzzzz-

-Perfecto dejen a Nancy sola que cuide el campamento- Pasaron unos minutos y a Nancy le empezó a dar sueño de nuevo -Maldita sea...-

Y en el bosque…

-¿Qué pasa exorcista?- pregunta con su diabólica sonrisa el akuma-¿No puedes matarme?-

-TKS claro que puedo- la amenaza con furia en los ojos

-Si te detienes te puedo ofrecer lo que más deseas...- Su mirada se calmo un poco -#Sí de esa forma el campamento ardera en llamas#...Aquello que deseas pero no puedes tener... ¿Me equivoco?...- muestra una imagen de Kanda libre de la orden sin ningún problema -...¡MUERE EXORICSTA!- sentencia a la vez que un nivel tres lo toma por atrás quitándole su inocencia

-¿Pero qué...?-

-JAJAJAJA... ¿Realmente pensaste que eso pudiera pasar?- se escucha una explosión a lo lejos -Y ese es el fin... ahora Tikky-sama estará complacido conmigo que me permitirá vivir en la mansión como guardiana junto con los demás akumas-

-Kuso... ¿Entonces todo fue una trampa?-

-Desde que no quisieron ir al hotel... fue un partimiento de cabeza pero logre planearlo todo para que estuvieran en manos de los Noes-sama-

-TSK Bien aquí me tienes ahora ¿Que quieres?-

-¿A ti? Por favor-El akuma empezó a reír aun mas fuerte-Le has dado problemas al amo Noé, pero no eres más que un peón-se burlo el akuma-Tu solo eres un blanco mas-

-# ¿Un blanco más? de que...#-de repente el rostro de Kanda se lleno de entendimiento

-Oh, ya lo notaste amargado-la falsa Andrea le miro sonriente-Debiste haber despertado a tus amigos, y no haberlos dejado ahí, solos a la intemperie sin guardia-

-Rayos-Kanda dio la vuelta y se preparo para regresar cuando una gran nube de akumas nivel 3 lo rodeo

-No creas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil-el nivel 4 disfrazado de Andrea miro a los otros akumas-No lo dejen ir-

Mientras tanto...

-¿Qué es eso?-Nancy se levanto sobresaltada en el campamento, sus compañeros seguían durmiendo, mientras que una extraña nube negra tapaba la luna-Kandakuma ¿a dónde te metiste?-de pronto, una figura negra aterrizo frente a ella, y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar lleno el aire con un extraño polvo verde

-Buenas noches, exorcista-escucho mientras sus parpados se volvían más pesados a causa del repentino sueño

Matanza después Kanda pudo volver al campamento lleno de sangre y heridas, al llegar al campamento nota que ninguna de las 2 sanguíneas estaba ahí

-¡Par de Bakas inútiles buenos para nada!- grita y despierta a Lavi y Allen

-¿¡Que sucede contigo Bakanda!-

-¿¡Donde están sus aprendices!- los reprende Kanda

-¡Pues están...! ¿¡Donde están!- gritan notando, por fin, la falta de sus aprendices

-¡Nancy-san!-

-Par de bakas...- los reprende con furia

-Te lo dije exorcista...-la falsa Andrea volvió-a ti no te queríamos- dijo mientras se iba no sin antes golpear a los exorcistas

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?-

-Jeje, no te esfuerces... ¡Mis queridos akumas al ataque eliminen a los exorcistas!- ordena a los nivel tres

-Genial, venimos por un nuevo exorcista y perdemos a tres de las mejores-comenta frustrado Lavi mientras activa su inocencia junto con Allen y Kanda

-Ellas son las que tiene la manía de dejarse capturar-le contesto Kanda de mal humor

-Mientras no las lleven a la mansión... otra vez-

-jajaja-El nivel cuatro los miro burlón -¿Tan poco original creen al amo Tikki?-

-Honestamente si-le contesto Kanda mientras se lanzaba hacia él con muguen activada-Ahora deja que te rebane de una vez por todas-

-Yo no lo haría, a menos que quieras hacer pedazos a tu dulce aprendiz-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Estoy conectado a la sanguínea para poder tomar su forma, todo lo que me hagas le sucederá a ella-

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer?-

-No lo sé, pero si encuentras a tu aprendiz en pedacitos es culpa tuya-contesto sonriente el akuma

-#Rayos... no ¿Como saber si me está mintiendo?#-

-O mira-comento el akuma mientras los exorcistas destruían gran parte de los nivel 3-Llegaron los refuerzos- comento mientras otros 2 akumas nivel 4 pero estos con la forma de Itzel y Nancy llegaban al campo de batalla

-Hola chicos- saludan las dos sanguíneas

-#Demonios... si lo que dice es verdad no podemos dañarlas, de por si Komui nos matara si les pasa algo#-

-¿Y bien? ¿Sin palabras?- dice el akuma con forma de Itzel

-Jajaja no les hagas preguntas, los pobres están en shock- dice "Nancy" abrazando a Lavi

-Jeje además no creo que ellas duren mucho tiempo o si pri-mi-ta-

-No lo creo-

-¿A que se refieren?- dice Kanda amenazando a "Nancy" con la mugen

-Solo decía que tal vez toda su energía sea consumida por nosotras, ya que somos un espejo de ellas- el rostro de los exorcistas cambio a uno de impresión

En otro punto...

Las sanguíneas se encontraban atadas a una pared, completamente inmovilizadas conectadas a un aparato que permitía obtener la energía de ellas

-Nee Tikky... ¿Realmente fue bueno usarlas?-

-Claro que sí Road- afirma sonriendo -De esa forma si intentan algo en falso...- antes de poder terminar queda manchado por la sangre de Nancy -...ellas también se perjudicaran-

-Tonto exorcista... ahora esa albina está sangrando- informa el akuma espantando a Allen-Les dije que estamos conectadas a esas niñas

-Así que exorcistas, eh aquí un juego como los del ama Road- el falso akuma de Itzel se acerco a Lavi y lo abrazo seductoramente por detrás-Encuentren la manera de rescatar a sus verdaderas aprendices, las reglas son simples-

-Deben vencernos a nosotras,-dijo el akuma Nancy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Allen-pero si no quieren matarlas, no pueden atacarnos-

-Aunque a pesar de eso deben hacerlo, si no quieren que gastemos toda su energía vital y terminemos matándolas nosotras-el akuma Andrea le susurro al oído a Kanda-Y casi lo olvido, no pierdan de vista el marcador- mientras frente a ellos aparecía un holograma donde se veían las tres sanguíneas, inconscientes debido al aparato al que estaban conectadas

-¿Creen poder ganar?-concluyeron los 3 akumas mientras se alejaban de los exorcistas, que observaban impotentes el holograma-O se resignaran a verlas morir por cualquiera de las 2 causas-

-TSK Eso...-Kanda les miro furioso

-...jamás...-Lavi apretó los puños

-... pasara-termino Allen decidido

-Entonces ¡Que empiece el juego!-

-¡Aquí vamos!- gritan viendo salir pequeños viejos de los lados

-Es un broma ¿Verdad?-

-¿Son ellos?-preguntaron los extraños viejitos

-Sí- responden comenzando a atacarlos

-Waa... no soy viejitos comunes...-

-TSK... nunca me agradaron- sonríe maniacamente Kanda asustando a sus compañeros -Si les da miedo déjenme matar a mi-responde machando la mugen nuevamente de sangre

-Kanda...-

-¿Que quieres moyashi?- hace una tajada manchando a todos de sangre -Si tienes algo que decir dilo antes de que se acaben los ancianos

-N-n-no nada-

-Me alegro-Kanda regreso a su sangrienta lucha -#A veces Kanda de miedo#-pensaron Allen y Lavi, viendo la masacre de su compañero

5 minutos después

-Listo-Kanda decapito al último de sus oponentes-¿Ya no tienen nada mas?-

-Claro que si-los akumas sanguíneas les miraron sádicamente

-Esto apenas fue el entremés-

-Y aquí llega, el plato fuerte-al rededor de los exorcistas de pronto la hierba comenzó a crecer, y a trenzarse entre sí, formando altos muros

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Bienvenidos al laberinto, donde CUALQUIER cosa puede pasar-(N.D: ¿No usamos un laberinto apenas el capitulo pasado?) (N. Kanda/Allen/Lavi: Lo mismo decimos nosotros ¬¬) (N.I: Culpen a la obsesionada con los laberintos) (N.S: ¿Porque me están viendo a mi?)-No prometemos que salgan cuerdos de el-concluyeron los akumas

-¿Que querrán decir con eso?-

-Supongo que es en sentido figurado-

-Podemos pensar eso- apoya Allen

-Par de bakas ¿Quieren a sus aprendices muertas?-

-El tiene razón deberíamos seguir- los tres empiezan a correr a través de el pasillo que se va haciendo más estrecho y en el final se divide en 7 caminos diferentes

-Genial, ¿a cuál debemos ir ahora?-

-Separémonos- dice Kanda corriendo por un camino y los otros dos asienten y se van por su propio camino

-#Tranquila... ¡Voy por ti!#- piensan los tres al mismo tiempo que se topan con su primer obstáculo

-¡KUSO!- se escucha el grito de Kanda sonando por todo el laberinto -Ahora que quería un montón de muñecas vivientes...-

-¿Jugaras con nosotros Ningen-sama?- comienzan a perseguirlo las muñecas de Road

-Claro...- sonríe para sí sádicamente -Vamos a jugar al Kendo...- toma la mugen firmemente, cuando los muñecos van hacia el -...Si la paka aprendiz estuviera aquí diría... listos para jugar demonios- corre hacia ellos apuntándoles con mugen

-Bien Allen tranquilo... respira y... lucha contra estos gatos...- los mira a la vez que estos comienzan a caminar tiernamente hacia el -...Pero son tan lindos... no..., Debo ir por Nancy-san-

-NYan- comienzan a recargarse en su pierna tiernamente

-WAAA aléjense de mi- corre siendo perseguido por ellos -No puedo lastimar un gato KUSO-

-Bien Lavi... ahora golpea- grita intentando darle a un akuma-topo el cual se mete y sale por otro lado

-Fallaste- lanza un chorro de balas intentando darle

-Muere- vuelve a fallar -¡deja de esconderte cobarde!-

-¡No quiero!-le contesta el topo sacándole la lengua, cosa que Lavi aprovecho para pegarle

-X.X ese no lo vi venir-

-Malditos gatos-Allen se abría paso entre la alfombra peluda mientras más gatos le seguían

-MUERAN DEMONIOS MUERAN-Kanda cortaba las muñecas sin compasión alguna

-Parece ser, que es tiempo de ¡Aumentar el nivel!-se escucho la voz del akuma Andrea mientras que jalaba una palanca salida de la nada

-Que demon...-Kanda se detuvo a media matanza mientras miles de soldaditos de plomo del mismo tamaño que las muñecas le rodeaban

-¡Comando Elice!-Uno de los soldaditos, presumiblemente el líder puesto que tenía un saquito de color distinto, saco un sable- ¡Preparen!-Todos los soldaditos tomaron sus rifles-

-No irán a...-

-¡Apunten!-el soldadito apunto el sable hacia Kanda

-Lo van a hacer-

-¡Fuego!-miles de pequeños proyectiles se dirigieron al exorcista...

-Waaa-una extraña y apestosa mescla acababa de caerle encima a Allen

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Nada, nada-el akuma Nancy se burlaba de él con una cubeta en la mano-Solo es jugo de atún, mesclado con sobras de pescado y un poco de catnip-

-D-d-dijiste pescado-

-aja-

-meeuww-el montón de cariñosos gatos ahora veían a Allen con miradas siniestras mientras se relamían los bigotes...

-Demonios-Lavi ahora les pegaba a 4 akumas cocodrilos de colores, que salían por turnos de los túneles que tenía enfrente y que regresaban cuando los golpeaba con su martillo-¡Dejen de esconderse cobardes!- se queja tirando el martillo al piso, pisando con fuerza

-¿No te parece exorcista?-

-No, no me parece- sigue haciendo berrinche mostrando unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Pobre bebe-exorcista- decía "Itzel" rodeándolo

-No le gusta perder... eso es bueno porque perderás- se aleja de el

-Eso nunca-Lavi volvió a golpear a los cocodrilos-#Tiene que haber una forma... ¡Eso es!#-una idea le llego al Bookman mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes-Este jueguito se acaba aquí ¡HIBAN!-

Y en otro punto

-¡Quítenseme de enzima!-Allen atacaba y corría del casi centenar de gatos que habían decidido convertirlo en su cena-#Como pude pensar que estas cosas eran adorables ¬.¬#-piensa esquivando las bolas de pelo con patas y garras que se le lanzaban encima

-¿Que pasa Allen-kun?-el akuma Nancy miro burlona a Allen-¿No puedes con mis mascotas?-

-¡Claro que sí!-Allen esquivo otras dos bolas de pelo.

-No te veo actuar- dijo burlonamente el akuma -Rápido, rápido o tu aprendiz será historia-

-#Demonios, ¿Que hare?# ¡Ya se!- mientras corría comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo, cuando acabo lo aventó lejos de él librándose de la mayoría de los gatos

-¡Sí!-

-Listo, muy listo ¿Pero qué harías si...?- hace un movimiento con las manos y el pasillo se cierra -Ups- dice inocente con un dedo sellando sus labios

-¡Inocencia actívate! ¡Crow clown!- su capa se extiende y brinca el gran muro pasando a un pasillo libre

En otro punto...

-¡Maldición! ¡Estos maldito muñecos nunca se mueren!- avanza corriendo cortando el cuello de varios muñecos

-Jajaja inténtalo de nuevo- dice el akuma de Andrea -Vamos, vamos no te queda tiempo-

-¡Maldición! ¡Inocencia cuarta ilusión Flor de espadas!- invocando a su inocencia avanza matando todos los muñecos en un instante -# ¡Bien!#-

-Bien, muy bien- desaparece el akuma.

Ahora que los exorcistas se encontraban fuera de sus obstáculos el holograma de sus aprendices aparece frente a ellos mostrando una fuerte descarga de energía en sus aprendices.

-¡Kuso!- grita Kanda comenzando a dar espadazos a diestra y siniestra espantando a sus compañeros que acababan de llegar al pasillo en donde se encontraba

-K-Kanda...-

-Malditas maquinas de mierda... porque no vienen a pelear con nosotros- siniestramente guarda a mugen viendo llegar a los akumas -¡Las tengo!- toma a mugen golpeándolas con ella, al tiempo de desenvainarla y comenzar a cortar lentamente la capa de piel que las cubría revelando la maquina bajo la piel

-¡Kanda eso es peligro...!- gritan sus dos compañeros viendo que la situación de sus aprendices mejoro un poco -¿So?- terminan con una gota en la cabeza

-Aahh tramposo-

-juajua ahora...- toma a mugen firmemente -...Díganle adiós a este mundo

-Kanda espera...- intenta decir Allen al ver como Kanda atravesando la cabeza del akuma, verificando en el holograma que Nancy estaba reaccionando

-¿Dónde estoy...?- mira a su alrededor sin comprender -Tengo hambre...-

-¡Bien Yuu! parece que está funcionando-le animo Lavi, Kanda miro maniacamente a los otros dos akumas, mientras aparentemente de la nada Nancy, Itzel y Andrea caían siendo atrapadas por Allen y Lavi.

-Ahora sí, despídanse chatarras-Kanda repitió el proceso con los otros dos akumas, que no hicieron mucho por defenderse-¿Algo?-Kanda tomo preocupado a su aprendiz

-Creo que Andy-san está reaccionando-comento Lavi al ver que la chica comenzaba a volver en si

-¿Andrea?-Kanda se acerco a su rostro a unos centímetros del de su aprendiz, de pronto la chica abrió sus ojos y sonrió... con los dientes metálicos de un akuma

-¡Sorpresa!-El akuma golpeo a Kanda, mientras los otros dos hacían lo propio con Allen y Lavi, -Jajaja ¿Creyeron que iba a ser tan fácil?-se burlo la falsa Andrea

-TSK Maldito-Kanda se lanzo contra el akuma, que se llevo una fea cortada en el brazo

-Ah Ah-El akuma miro su brazo-No debiste hacer eso-dijo señalando el holograma donde el brazo de la verdadera Andrea sangraba

( WTFSM?)

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?-

-Idiotas... les dijimos que lo que nos hicieran le iba a pasar a sus aprendices-

-Kuso...- Kanda miro furioso a las maquinas las cuales daban vueltas arriba de ellos

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Lavi viéndolas con curiosidad

-Jugamos... a matar exorcistas- caen en picada encima de cada quien, aplicándoles una llave cada quien a su estilo

-"¡Y los akumas se les lanzan a los exorcistas! oh... señoras y señores que golpazo... Lavi acaba de golpear a la falsa Nancy mandándola a volar varios metros a distancia. Pero miren nada más, miren nada más... ¡Itzel se dispone a torcerle el cuello a Allen...!"- decía entre tanto una pequeña estrella como presentador de una pelea de lucha libre -"Señoras y señores el momento de la verdad el exorcista Kanda va a enfrentarse con el akuma Andrea... el momento de la verdad..."-

-Disculpa Lía-chan...- llama Lavi refiriéndose a la inocencia que acababa de notar-¿Desde cuándo están aquí?- la estrella hizo una señal de inconsciencia

-"Pues, ¿desde cuándo estamos aquí? Creo que desde que..."-La estrella intento contestar brillando varias veces mientras Black-Rose y Fénix asentían detrás

-Lía-chan no te entiendo-la interrumpió el chico del parche, las tres inocencias se miraron, luego Fénix trazo un pequeño laberinto de fuego, y Lía se puso justo en la entrada de este-¿Desde que entramos al laberinto?- Black-Rose asintió con sus pétalos-¿Y porque no nos ayudaron?-las tres inocencias se encogieron de hombros... bueno de picos, hojas y alas.

-"Oye si"-Black-Rose miro las otras 2 inocencias-"¿Por qué no los ayudamos?"-

-"A mí no me preguntes, llevo media hora preguntando eso"-justifico Fénix

-"Era más entretenido narrar lo que pasaba..."-comento Lía

-¡Oigan!-Lavi llamo la atención de las inocencias, cuya platica le era imposible de entender-¿Podrían ayudarnos?-pregunto esquivando a la falsa Nancy que acababa de regresar

-"Mmmm no lo sé ¿Los ayudamos?"-pregunto Lía

-"deberíamos"-contesto Fénix

-"Vamos, cada quien con su maestro correspondiente"-Organizo Black-Rose

-"Bueno"-

-"Ok... hagamos esto"- dice Black Rose golpeando el akuma Nancy tirándolo al piso comenzando a intentar desactivarlo al igual que fénix

-"Que aburridas"- dice Lía caminando a el rostro del akuma abriendo el centro de ella como un cierre sacando un taladro -Bizz, Bizz, Bizz- quita los tornillos de su rostro abriéndolo sin problemas -POCK, CHAST, CLANK, TONG, POCK- sale del rostro del akuma con una canica en sus manos para ponerla en la mano de Kanda -DIIZSZSZS- baja el cierre sacando el taladro -Bizz, Bizz, Bizz- vuelve a poner los tornillos en su lugar tomando la canica -"Listo"- la eleva mostrando la energía que robaron de su sanguínea

-Lía-chan eso fue increíble...-

-"Ya lo sé, Ya lo sé"- dice haciendo gestos igual que Andrea

-Tomare eso como un sí- comienzan a caminar buscando el camino a sus aprendices, mientras Lía hace malabares con las tres canicas

-"Lía, no deberías hacer eso"-la regaño Fénix

-"Vamos Kanji, no seas amargado"-le dijo sin dejar de jugar

-"No es ser amargado, es ser prevenido"-aclaro el otro

-"aja,"-la estrella le dio el avión-"amargado"-agrego

-"Creo que estoy con Höö"-intervino la rosa negra

-"Exageran"-les protesto Lía-" ¿qué puede pasar?"-

-"Se te pueden..."-comenzó fénix mientras Lía aventaba más alto las canicas logrando que fueran a dar cada una a diferentes pasillos -"...caer"-termino Black-rose con voz de "Te lo dije"

-"Es su culpa, me distrajeron"-se excuso Lía

-"¬-¬ Mejor ahí que ir a buscarlas"-

-#No entendí nada de lo que dijeron, pero creo que cada vez se parecen más a sus dueñas#-pensó Lavi con una gota-Ahora hay que buscar 3 canicas en este laberinto, además de nuestras aprendices-

-"! ¡Es culpa de ella!"- señalan la rosa y el fénix sin que nadie que no sean ellas les entienda

-"¡Yo las traigo!"- dice emocionada Lía sacando un detector de canicas -"Esto me hace pensar... ¿Qué otras cosas raras Andrea tiene dentro de mí?"- comienza a buscar aventando una a la vez las canicas que encontraba

-¡Lía-chan, tienen que ser las canicas de las chicas!- la pequeña estrella se asoma con una caja llena de canicas -"Es que todas son iguales, no se cual es cual"- se escusa mirándolo tiernamente -Bueno... al menos deben de estar aquí-

-"EL problema es ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es la correcta?"-

-"Fácil, se las damos de una en una"-sugirió Black-rose

-"Aja, y que se ahoguen con las de verdad ¿no?"-le contesto Lía sarcástica

-"¬¬ El sarcasmo no era necesario"-

-"Yo creo que si"-

-"Ya no se peleen"-intervino Fénix

-"¡Ella empezó!"-se señalaron ambas inocencias

-"#Lavi tiene razón, nos empezamos a parecer demasiado a nuestras exorcistas, quizá el tenga alguna idea...# Lavi tu qué opinas que hacemos"-

-¿Eeehh?-

-"U.U Olvide que no nos entendía"-

-Lavi...- comienza a escribir en el piso -... ¿Les damos las canicas hasta ver la real, o la buscamos aquí?-

-Eso sí lo entiendo- comienza a razonarlo lentamente -Es mejor buscarlas aquí-

-Bueno- se inca Allen -Veamos cual tiene más energía- dice poniéndolas lentamente en su mano hasta que una prenda

-Buena idea Allen-

-No, es muy tardado- dice Kanda -Son unas cien, como para probarlas todas-

-"Qué pesimista"- dice Lía con un tic en el ojo -"Dudo que un día llegue a ser algo más de Andrea"

-"Yo digo que si,"-contradijo Fénix-"se ve desde hace tiempo que ese par quiere ser algo mas"-

-"No, no lo creo, el no es el tipo de mi sanguínea"-

-"¿Quieres apostar?"-

-"De acuerdo"-

-"Oigan, son inocencias ¿Que piensan apostar?"-pregunto Black-rose

-"Buena pregunta"-

-"Mejor dejen eso para después, ahora hay que ver qué hacer con lo de las energías"-

-"¿Y si primero hallamos a las chicas?"-sugirió HööKanji -"a lo mejor las canicas tienen alguna reacción"-

-"¿Reacción?"-cuestiono Lía

-"Si, brillar, cambiar de color, algo por el estilo"-

-"Puede ser, que opinan chicos"-pregunto Black-Rose

-¿Que?-

-"Saben, esto empieza a frustrarme"-suspiro Fénix

-"Y a mi"-secundaron las otras dos

-Oigan de que hablan-

-"No nos entienden"-

-"Absolutamente no"-

-Escríbanlo en el piso como fénix-

-"Buena idea, hagamos eso"-

-"No, no todos tenemos linda letra"-

-"Pero algo es algo"-

-"Eso es verdad"-

-Solo escríbanlo- ordena Kanda impaciente

-"Bueno, bueno ya voy- dice fénix empezando a escribir

-Bueno... eso... suena... mejor- empieza a leer Lavi conforme escribe la inocencia -Pero... el... pro...ble...ma... es... en...con...trar...las-

-Supongo que solo tenemos que resolver el laberinto-

-Es cierto, ya que las akumas no están esto será más fácil, porque las vencieron ¿No?-

-"Puuees se puede decir que si"-contesto Lía mientras Fénix escribía

-¿Que quieren decir?-

-"No están muertos... pero no tienen ni una gota de energía para moverse"-explico/escribió Fénix -Bien, enfoquémonos en el laberinto-

-"Yo no me confiaría, todavía puede haber muchas trampas aquí"-advirtió Black Rose

-¿Qué dijiste Black?- pregunta Allen ignorante

-"¬¬ olvídalo"-

-"Saben una cosa"- escribe Lía con una de sus puntas -"Podemos salir caminando por la orilla"- señala parándose en ella

-Cierto- dicen los demás comenzando a escalar

-Bueno ahora... salgamos-

-Moyashi te vas a caer- dice Kanda a la vez que Allen se resbala -Estúpido Moyashi... así nunca saldremos-

-Cállate Kanda-

-Cállense los dos ¿Quieren?-

-"Kanda..."- llama Lía golpeando su hombro -"... ¿Un día serás mi papa?"- lo mira mientras le brillan los ojos

-¿Qué?-

-"¬¬ lo olvidaba... no me entiende"-

-"Cierto"- dice Fénix -"¿Lavi también será mi papa?"-

-"Al paso que va es bastante probable"-opino Lía

-"¿Tú crees?"-se ilusiono el otro

-"Si, lo creo"-

-"Aunque primero hay que encontrar a nuestras exorcistas o seremos inocencias huérfanas de nuevo"-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Black

-"Ellos las tienen que encontrar"- señalo Lía -"Nosotras solo ayudamos, cosa que ninguna otra inocencia haría"-

-"Si, es cierto"-

-"¡Miren! Allí se ve una luz extraña"-señalo Fénix-"¿Estarán allí?"-

-"Puede ser"-

-"Alguien escríbaselo a los chicos"-

-"¿Donde? Vamos caminando sobre arbustos y ninguna tiene manos para escribir en una libreta"-pregunto Black

-"Yo tengo una libreta"- dice Lía sacándola -"Ahora hay que escribirlo"- se la da a Kanda quien empieza a leerla

-¡¿QUÉ?- pregunta mirando la libreta poniéndose un poco rojo

-"Lía que pusiste"-

-"Nada lo que dijimos"- Lavi se acerca a Kanda leyéndolo

-¡¿Cómo que pronto seré el papá de Fénix, como Yuu-chan el de Lía?- Lía se puso azul arrebatándoles la libreta

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso Lía-chan?-

-"NADA, NADA"- escribe arrancando la hoja

-"Lo que quiere decir... es que están enfrente"- escribe Hoo, igual de azul mientras le daba un zape a Lía -"¡Como se te ocurre poner eso!"-

-"Jejeje pues dijiste que había que poner lo que dijimos"-se quejo la estrella sobándose

-"¬-¬ No me refería a eso"-

-"^-^U Perdón"-

-"Cuando acaben de pelear quizá les interese saber que se nos están adelantando"-les dijo Black-Rose

-"¿Eh? Ups jeje"-las tres inocencias se acercaron para llegar por fin al centro del laberinto

-"Bueno ya enmendé mi error"- se escusa la inocencia caminando -"Miren es Andrea"- grita la estrella tomando a Kanda por los mechones comenzando a agitarlo

-"Esa estrella busca su muerte"- dijeron las dos inocencias mirando la escena

-Quítate de encima maldita estrella- dice fríamente desenvainando a mugen, cuando los ojos de Lía comenzaron a cristalizarse

-"Me hablo feo"- dice comenzando a llorar -¡Andrea!- grita obteniendo la mirada de todos quienes la miraban extrañados -¡Andrea este niño feo me grito!- se dirige junto con las demás inocencias a donde están sus exorcistas -"Vamos por ellas"- las jala siendo seguidas por los exorcistas

-¡Miren ahí están las chicas!-dijo emocionado Allen llegando al centro del laberinto

-¡Sí! Creo que eso es lo que te quería decir Lía Yuu-chan- comento Lavi y luego lo codeo -Cuando le diga a Andrea que le gritaste vas a ser hombre muerto- agrego en un susurro

-¡Cállate Ugisagi!-

-Yo nada más decía- los tres exorcistas bajaron del muro de un salto para llegar al centro del laberinto, donde atadas a un muro rodeado por un cubo de cristal, se encontraban sus aprendices, conectadas por medio de una serie de cables unidos a sus brazos, piernas y espalda, a una extraña maquina que zumbaba y echaba humo tras ellas

-¿Como las sacamos de ahí?-

-Tenemos que romper el cubo, pero sin herirlas a ella-

-¿Y cómo las desconectamos?-

-Que Kandakuma corte los cables con su espada-

-TSK, usa tu brazo Moyashi-

-"Yo lo hago"- vuelve a decir Lía colocando en el cristal una espina de Black Rose -"Hago una circulito, unos ojos, una boquita, y termine"- señala la carita feliz que dibujo en el cristal

-"Lía la idea es sacarlas no hacer dibujos"-

-"Espera que no eh terminado"- dice en un puchero dejando a los exorcistas en la duda -"Ahora lo empujo"- lo empuja tirando el cristal haciendo que el resto de la caja de rompa -"Ups, lo rompí"-

-Esa inocencia es más tierna que exorcista-

-Las inocencias sacan sus canicas y las acercan a las exorcistas, cuando tres empiezan a brillar

-Son esas- dice Allen tomándolas poniéndolas enfrente de las sanguíneas -Espero funcione-

-"Que lindo show"- dice Lía viendo como las canicas lentamente se metían en las exorcistas

-Hhhmmm- se queja Andrea meneando la cabeza -Me duele el cuello- estira la cabeza viendo a su inocencia -¡Lìa!- grita liberándose de los cables y abrazando su estrella

-"Andy ese feo me grito"- señala a Kanda quien intenta evitar su mirada

-¡Black Rose!- grita Nancy liberándose igual que Andrea

-¡Fénix!- grita la ultima sanguínea liberándose

-¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- dicen acariciando las inocencias

-Y Kanda...- llama Andrea mirándolo asesina -¿Porque le gritas a MI inocencia?-

-Yuu-chan morirá-

-TSK Fue un error-

-Y uno mortal ¬¬-

-Creo que no es momento de pelear-les detuvo Itzel

-Mejor díganos, ¿Que paso?-Pregunto Nancy- lo último que recuerdo es que invadieron el campamento-

-Pues...-los 3 exorcistas y las inocencias procedieron a relatar lo sucedido

-Bien... comprobemos que esta vez sí seamos las originales- sugirió Itzel-Andrea-

-¿Mande?-

-¿Quien es mejor? Johnny Deep o Robert Pattinson-

-En vista de lo sucedido pretenderé que no has osado comparar a SEXY-Johnny-BABA-Deep con Robert-ASCO-Pattinson-le dijo mirándola mal

-Es ella, Nancy ¿Lenore o la preciosa niña muerta?-

-Son la misma-

-Bien-

-Ahora tu Itzel ¿Sirius Black o Lavi?-

-Sirius... digo Lavi.. Es decir Sirius... no Lavi... Aaamm ¿No puedo elegirlos a los dos?-

-es ella-

-Salgamos de aquí-

-Esperen,-los detuvo Andrea- primero hay que destruir esa cosa-dijo señalando la maquina

-Déjenmelo a mí-Itzel sonrió malvadamente-Llevo mucho sin Hackear algo-

-Todo tuyo mi prima-maniaca-adicta a la computación- dice Nancy abriéndole paso

-Pero no tenemos tiempo-

-Tranquilo no se tardara nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Como que me llamo Nancy y son la sanguínea numero 2 y la más sádica de toda mi familia^^-

-Entonces no tenemos nada que perder-

-Ahora Kanda...- llama Andrea mirando a su maestro -¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle a mi niña hermosa...?-

-"Es que todo empezó por que le pregunte si un día iba ser mi papa"- el rostro de Andrea se encendió

-¡Lìa estrella baka eso no se dice!- le reprocha totalmente roja

-¿Qué te dijo Andy-chan?-

-Nada- gira el rostro viendo mal a Lía -Luego hablo contigo acerca de tener o no padre- susurra camino junto a su prima

-¿Cómo vas?-

-Bien, solo me falta un poco y termino-

-Bien... ¿Sabes lo que le dijeron las inocencias?-

-No-

-Les preguntaron a Kanda y Lavi si un día iban a ser sus papas- aclara logrando que la exorcista rompa un clave

-¡¿Cómo se les preguntar eso?-

-Tal como lo oyes-

-¡Fénix!-

-"¿Sí dime?"-

-¿Cómo le preguntaste eso a Lavi?-

-"Lía dijo que había una posibilidad"-

-No digo que la halla o no-le dijo en un susurro Itzel sonrojándose-pero dime ¿WTF pasaba por tu cabeza para preguntárselo?-

-"Yo no le dije nada, esa fue Lía"-se justifico la llamita

-"Porque tú me dijiste que les dijera"-se defendió la otra

-"No me refería a eso"-

-Bien, luego hablamos Fénix-le reprendió Itzel mientras comenzaba a teclear varias cosas en la maquina

-¿Cómo vas Itzi-chan?-pregunto Lavi curioso

-Espera... Ja contraseña que original Road-se burlo-Usemos la puerta de atrás...formateo el BIOS y...-la chica sonrió y presiono una última tecla con lo que logro que la maquina comenzara a zumbar, para después con un pequeño POP explotar-^-^ Listo-

-Guau eres buena en esto-se asombro Allen

-Itzel Hacker Profesional a tus servicios-alardeo la sanguínea con una reverencia

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Kanda rodando los ojos

-Ya deja de presumir que sabes hacer que la maquina haga "puk puk puk"- dice Nancy tomando a Allen de la mano y jalándolo-hay que caminar mi estomago parece un oso-

-#Ósea que tiene mucha hambre#- piensan al unisonó las dos sanguíneas

-Vamos bakaprendiz camina-

-Oye no me grites-

-Vamos- termina Lavi mientras siguen el camino de los demás

-No te grite...-

-Qué aún tengo el asunto de gritarle a mi inocencia-

-Es una estrella-

-Pero tiene vida, y si no sabías la vida es lo que te permite caminar y ser fríamente frío-

-¿Qué?-

-Que camines- se adelanta con Lía en los brazos-

-"Adiós casi papá"- Andrea volvió a enrojecer

-Y usted cállese-

-"Claro mamá"-

-¡Lía!-

-"Lo siento"-

-Bueno no importa- caminan asegurándose de ver al par del final

-Lía asegúrate de escuchar de que hablar, quiero saber si tengo primo político-

-"A la orden"- se coloca un satélite, oyendo todo lo que decían los exorcistas

-Bueno Itzi-chan...-

-Está bien Lavi, lo lamento no debí tratarte así, lo lamento-

-Descuida iba a decirte si estás bien-

-A bueno, pues si lo estoy-

-Me alegro-sonrió el chico tiernamente

-Gracias...-comento la chica con un ligero sonrojo

-No tienes por qué darlas-

-Y en serio Lavi-la sanguínea miro a Lavi a los ojos- perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal,-se disculpo- es solo que cuando me obsesiono por un libro no pienso en lo que hago o digo-

-No te preocupes-le resto importancia el Bookman-pero ¿Por qué no querías que lo leyera?-inquirió

-Ammmm es que... trata sobre... # ¡piensa piensa!#-se dijo mientras volteaba buscando algo que inventar

-"cosas de mujeres"-le susurro fénix

-¡Sí! Cosas de mujeres-repitió

-¡Oh!-Lavi se sonrojo

-Bueno entonces... -se detuvo y formulo otra pregunta -¿Y entonces porque te lo dio Komui?-

-Porque lo tenía Lenalee-improviso la chica-#Mentirosa y mil veces mentirosa#-se recrimino- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-

-Amm ok-

-Gracias- El camino seguía sin inconvenientes y peleas (N.A, K, L, I, N, A: ¡Al fiiiiiiiiin nos dejan descansar!) (: ¬¬) durante un tiempo (: ¡maldición!) (NISD: jajajajaja)

-Saben, esto me está cansando, ya no quiero caminar-

-No empieces Nancy-chan-

-No empiezo, ya lo había dicho como 30 veces pero demasiado bajo-

-Nancy-san-

-Shhh estoy cansada con hambre y con sueño quiero... ¡ahhh!- se ve la escena de Nancy calendo y pararse muy rápido

-¡Estoy bien!-

-¿Que paso?-

-Soy torpe me resbalo cuando tengo hambre, sueño, calor y sed-

-Todo eso puede tener una persona-

-No soy una persona, soy una sanguínea "SVPSS" soy una excepción muy grande- bajan las rayitas azules en el ambiente

-Me duelen los pies- dice Andrea tumbándose en el piso -Me duele todo, estar colgada me afecto mucho-

-"Yo te cargo"- dice Lía tomando la forma de un sillón gigante

-Ah... que relajante-

-Miren una po...- antes de terminar se ve a las tres corriendo a ella -...sada- termina Allen con una gota en la cabeza -Bueno sigámoslas... no les vaya a pasar algo malo-

-Cierto- entran a la posada sin ver a sus aprendices -¿Disculpe donde estas tres chicas con unos adornos muy raros?-

-En su habitación, último piso la habitación del fondo-

-Gracias-los tres exorcistas se dirigieron al cuarto que les indicaron donde encontraron a sus sanguíneas preparándose para dormir

-¿Piensan dormirse ya?-pregunto Allen extrañado

-Sip, eso de que te utilicen para crear unas replicas malvadas de ti es agotador-contesto Andrea

-Yo quiero leer un poco antes de acostarme-comento Itzel

-Esa no es escusa...-

-Mira Kanda sigo molesta por gritarle a mi inocencia, si sabes lo que te conviene no me hablar durante un tiempo- sentencia cepillando su cabello con suma facilidad

-Yuu-chan eso duele- le dice Lavi en tono burlón

-Cállate seguí-

-Yo solo decía-

-Buenas noches- dice secamente Andrea introduciéndose en la cama

-Woow no me había dado cuenta de que el cabello de Andy-san es muy suave igual que el de Nancy-san- anota Allen acariciando a ambas hermanas en la cabeza

-Allen... quiero dormir-

-Perdón Nancy-san- retira la mano dejándola dormir

-Es verdad- dice Lavi acareando el cabello

-Oigan... realmente me canse déjenme dormir- pide la mediana ocultándose en las sabanas

-Gomen- se alejan de ellas apagando la luz de las hermanas

-Ahora que lo pienso- susurran el conejo y el albino viendo a Kanda que estaba atento en la ventana -El cabello de Yuu-chan también es suave- jala su coleta acariciándola y jugando con ella -Mira Allen soy Yuulina-

-Jeje Lavi no creo que...- se escucha como le truenan los dedos a Kanda

-¿Qué decías estúpido conejo?-

-Nada-

-Chicos... ¿Podrían guardar silencio?-pregunto Itzel-Ellas-señalo a sus primas-tratan de dormir, y yo quiero leer-

-De acuerdo...-

-#Al fin podré terminar mi libro#-se dijo Itzel mientras sacaba las hojas que habían sido arrancadas-¡QUE!-

-¿Y ahora quien hace ruido?-pregunto sarcástico Kanda

-¡Calla Kanda, esa!"#$"#% akuma que se hiso pasar por Andrea no me devolvió mis hojas-

-¿A no?-

-No, estas son falsas-se quejo-ahora no sabré en que termina el libro #Rayos, era la parte que mas me interesaba#-

-Quieren Callarse Y Dejar Dormir-se desespero Andrea

-Primero mis hojas-

-¿Qué? Así- dice abriendo su inocencia -Waa toma, me quede las reales antes de que me capturaran frente a las narices del inútil de mi maestro-

-Gracias Andy eres mi salvación-

-Listo el mundo es feliz, ahora Oyasumi nano- se recuesta dejándose llevar por Morfeo

-Bueno ya se durmió- los chicos se sientan intentando dormir menos Kanda quien se queda haciendo guardia

-#Ahora que lo recuerdo...#- se dice cuando a su mente viene el momento en el que alboroto el cabello de Andrea -#Realmente es suave#- vuelve a acariciarlo por instinto (N.I: que lindo no está "consiente" xD)

-ñam ñam no toques mi cabello-dijo la voz más dormida que despierta de Andrea

-#Hasta dormida sale con eso#-

-Bruno... ya déjame... y ustedes no se rían...-comenzó a murmurar entre sueños provocando los celos de Kanda

-#TSK Otra vez con el tal Bruno#-

-Ñam, ñam, ñam... que me dejes Bruno no quiero que me cargues- se da la vuelto encendiendo la llama de celos de su maestro

-# ¿Y ese tipejo quién es?#- cuestiona sacando humo por las orejas

-Ustedes malditas cómplices, no se rían... ñam, ñam, ñam- vuelve a girar mostrando inocencia al dormir –Déjame niño feo...-

-#Ella me está actuando extraño#- dice Kanda dándose la vuelta -#Pero mañana le preguntare acerca de ese tal Bruno del cual tanto habla-

-Nee Yuu-chan... ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Lavi curioso abriendo los ojos

-Nada... mi guardia-

-Pues a mí me parece que, le estas echando el ojo a Andy-chan- el rostro de Kanda se encendió a más no poder -¿Eh? Yuu-chan ¿Estas rojo?-

-¡C-Claro que no! ¡Que estupideces dices, estúpido usagui!-

-¿Y porque tu cara está más colorada?-

-¡Por la rabia de que estés preguntando! ¡Ya duérmete!-

-Vamos Yuu-chan, ¿No es un poco pequeña para ti?-

-¡Cállate y duérmete, usagui!-

-Bueno, bueno no te enojes- dijo Lavi alejándose, y acercándose a su aprendiz que acababa de cerrar el libro -¿Ya lo terminaste?- pregunto curioso, sin notar la mirada sombría con la que ella miraba al libro, y que cambio apenas lo escucho.

-Sip- le dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Que tal esta?-

-Muy…- medito un segundo sus palabras -Revelador-

-¿Enserio? Y supongo que no me lo vas a prestar-

-Supones bien-

-Bueno- suspiro dándose por vencido -#Al menos ya es la misma de siempre#-

-Shhhhhh- dice -Nancy levantándose como momia -Yo quiero dormir- se vuelve a acostar

-Eso me dio miedo- dice Lavi

-No te preocupes, mañana en la mañana de seguro les aventara cojines-

-¿Aventar cojines? ¿A qué te refieres, Itzi-chan?-

-Ya verás- dice Itzel y se acuesta -Buenas noches, Lavi-

-Buenas noches- se acuesta dejando a los exorcistas con la duda -Bueno Yuu-chan... te decía que Andy-chan es muy chiquita para ti-

-¿Y quien dijo que me interesa?-

-¡Guarden silencio!- grita Andrea espantando a los exorcistas -¡Quiero dormir!-

-Gomen- Lavi se mete en su cama cerrando los ojos

-Eso fue raro- admite el samurái volviendo su vista a la ventana

-Y que lo digas...-comento Allen en un susurro intentando no molestar más

-¿Tú no te piensas dormir Moyashi?- pregunto Kanda malhumorado (N.D: que novedad...) bajando también la voz, para no provocar a Andrea -Iba... Pero luego pensé que ¿No quieres que yo haga guardia?- pregunto- Nosotros dormimos en el bosque, pero tú no, y como mi guardia era después que la tuya...-

-TSK Solo duérmete- le contesto -No confió en ti para hacer guardia- agrego al ver que Allen iba a responderle

-Grosero- se voltea y guarda silencio, pero se mantiene despierto para seguir vigilando mientras el espadachín no lo veía. Pasaron cuatro horas y Kanda "despertó" a Allen de una manera que solo Kanda conoce -Estúpido Moyashi levántate es tu turno-

-¬¬ Gracias Kanda- se levanta y comienza su guardia. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Nancy se despertó

-Quiero jugar los Sims2- le avienta un cojín a Itzel y otro a Andrea

-¿Qué quieres Nancy?-

-Quiero jugar los Sims2-

-No existen en esta dimensión-

-Quiero comer un bocadillo de media noche-

-Eso está bien- responde Andrea

-Vamos, vamos- salen las tres chicas de la habitación dejando a Allen como estatua de mármol

-Kanda ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Andrea viendo como su maestro no despega los ojos de la ventana -¬¬ Kanda te estoy hablando-

-¿Eh?-

-Haz me caso, no me ignores-

-TSK-

-¬¬ Mejor que te coma el coco- se va junto con su hermana y su prima

-# ¿Qué me coma el coco?#- intenta asimilar lo dicho por su aprendiz recostándose conciliando el sueño (N.I: no en los brazos de Morfeo ok) (N.K: ¬¬)

-Nancy-san, no comas azúcar- dice Allen alcanzando a su apren... novia

-Pero quiero un bocadillo de medianoche- -Nancy-san si comes mucha azúcar no podrás volver a dormir-

-Allen no seas aguafiestas- le reclamo la mayor de las sanguíneas

-No soy...-el Albino comenzó a protestar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo -¿Cómo es que te paraste tan rápido?-pregunto mirando a Itzel- Normalmente Lavi tarda media hora en pararte-

-Me cuesta levantarme en las mañanas- contesto- No en la noche y más si tengo la certeza de que puedo volver a dormir pronto

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-Claro que lo tiene, me despierto en la noche y puedo volver a dormir, en la mañana no-

-Igual es ilógico-

-Todo el mundo cállese- grita Andrea mirándolos asesina -Intento dormir y ustedes no me dejan-

-Mejor dejémosla dormir, cuando se despierta con sueño tiene un humor... precioso-

¿De verdad?-

-Me pondré un letrero que diga "SAR-CAS-MO"-

-Que ruda eres Nancy-san-

-Lo siento pero es la verdad Allen-

-Eso no te quita lo ruda...-

-Lo sé- le quito importancia Nancy

-¿Quieren apurarse?- les interrumpió Itzel-, tengo sueño y mi cama me llama-

-¬¬U Itzel no empieces ¿Quieres?-

-Pero mi cama me llama a gritos-

-Enserio Itzi-chan no empieces-

-Entonces déjenme dormir-

-Claro duerme rico-

-Buenas noches-

Mientras tanto en otro punto...

-Entonces Tikky-pon, Road ¿Como les fue?- el Conde del Milenio se balanceaba en una mecedora mientes miraba a los 2 Noé

-Pues... Nosotros...-Road y Tikky titubearon

-¿Si?- el Conde los miro inquisitivo

-El experimento tuvo un éxito parcial...- comenzó Road

-Los escucho-

- Logramos clonar a las sanguíneas en los akumas-

-Pero la maquina se destruyo antes de terminar el cambio permanente-

-¿Los akumas se destruyeron?-

-No-

-Entonces...-

-Pues... Los exorcistas, lograron escaparse pero... Algo si es seguro-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Que parte de su energía se quedo en los akumas, por lo que es seguro que aun pueden funcionar, en especial la sanguínea mayor, podemos destruir el nacimiento del nuevo fénix-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- termina sonriendo más de lo normal, con los ojos inundados en rabia, y en deseos de vengarse de las sanguíneas, en especial, el fénix.

* * *

**Entran Itzel, Nancy y Andrea mientras que del otro lado del telón llegan... ¡Itzel Nancy y Andrea? ¡¿WTF?**

**Itzel, Nancy y Andrea (las primeras que entraron): ¡Ustedes!**

**Itzel, Nancy y Andrea (las segundas): ¡Nosotras!**

**Lavi, Allen y Kanda (entrando en ese instante):¿Que está pasando aquí?**

**Itzel 2: Creo que debo aclarar esta confusión... nosotras (señala a la Nancy y Andrea con las que llego)somos las Sanguíneas Akumas y las autoras nos mandaron a contestar reviews**

**Exorcistas: ¡¿Qué?**

**Nancy Akuma: Así es, así que es mejor empezar**

**Nancy Exorcista (mirándolas mal): Ya que... empecemos con xOgnAdOrA**

**Andrea E: ¡Yuu es mío grábatelo en la cabeza! (Lo abrasa posesivamente)**

**I: ¡No! ¡Es mío! (Lo abraza también)**

**Kanda: ¿Puedo decir algo?**

**I Y Andrea E: ¡No!**

**Andrea A: Bien... como vez esas dos ni entre ellas se comparten a ese exorcista, así que será algo complicado que lo suelten para alguien más**

**Itzel E: Y en respuesta a los cumpleaños I cumple el 26 de marzo, S el 22 de Julio y D cumplió recién el 2 de Mayo**

**D: ¡Sí! Soy recientemente un ente aceptado por la ley ^-^**

**Itzel A: No te resistías a presumirlo ¿verdad?¬¬**

**D: Nop ^^**

**Nancy A: Bien siguiente...****makuya-love... no que sean las exposiciones ni la escuela**

**Itzel A: estoy igual que tú no sé ni de qué habla esa tipa**

**Kanda: para que quede claro yo no le hago nada *Aun atrapado por la autora y el personaje***

**Andrea E: claro que sí me haces cosas malas**

**I: eso es porque no te quiere, a mí nunca me ah hecho nada porque me quiere más a mí que a ti**

**Andrea E: eso no es cierto **

**Nancy E: eso es verdad nos sentimos mal cuando nos hacen llorar**

**Andrea E, I: erjem *con bazucas en mano* aléjate de él, Kanda como neko es mío *se miran entre sí***

**I: perdóname es solamente mío, y no pienso regalárselo a nadie mas**

**Andrea E: pero a mí me quiere**

**I: por que así lo escribo, bien puedo hacer que te odie**

**Andrea E: no podrías**

**I: si puedo**

**Lavi: la canción también me gusto mucho, casi no puedo contener la risa pero me resistí... jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje aunque aun me da risa**

**Allen: la que sigue es... Miranda kliese**

**Itzel A: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi**

**Itzel E: claro solo NUESTRAS autoras pueden lograr eso y nadie más verdad Miranda?**

**I: claro solo porque yo la quiero mas que ustedes *jalando a Kanda lejos de Andrea E***

**Andrea A(rodando los ojos): ¿Pueden dejar de pelearse por eso?**

**Andrea E, I: Amm ¡No!**

**Allen: Bueno, mejor sigamos Helena**

**Nancy E: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala no te halla cachado tu jefe**

**Nancy A: NoeMi D**

**Itzel E: Nadie niega que las autoras están mal de la cabeza**

**Itzel A: Y honestamente todos nos preguntamos qué es lo que se fuman para sacar tanta locura y tontería...**

**ISD: ¡No fumamos nada!, La locura nos viene de familia...**

**Kanda: ¿Que tiene de divertido manipularme?**

**Andrea E: ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?**

**Kanda:...**

**Andrea E: Eso creí**

**Lavi(sonrojado):Ammm yo pues...(murmurando)No soy tan lento**

**Itzel E: CofCofSiloerescofCof**

**Lavi: ¿Estas enferma Itzi-chan?**

**Itzel E:Aaa aja..**

**Nancy E: Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias u bueno como lo pediste aquí está el siguiente cap.**

**Allen: Luna G... que es re piradas?**

**Lavi: Allen no seas ignorante, lo dice luego totalmente dementes**

**Andrea E: i también dice que las mejores personas lo están**

**I: Jajá Lavi te gano Allen Jajá**

**S: Erjem, no creo que Kanda quiera meterle pata D: es muy tímido**

**Kanda: NO SOY TIMIDO**

**Andrea E, I: entonces dinos a quien quieres mas?**

**Kanda: debo responder?**

**I: claro que debes responder para dejarle claro que me quieres a mi**

**Andrea E: si lo sé soy lo máximo pero Kanda es mío y de nadie más ok?**

**Nancy E: seguiré así como soy de eso no tengas duda**

**Andrea A: Bien creo que eso es todo...**

**S: Un momento... una pequeña cosa mas**

**D:¡Chicas! Solo nos ah llegado una respuesta del concurso de las frases**

**I: Que por cierto chica ya contamos cuantas respondiste correctamente, debemos admitir que nos sorprendiste con varias**

**S: Y para las demás, lamentamos decirles que no podemos continuar escribiendo hasta determinar a la ganadora**

**D: Así que hasta que recibamos algunas respuestas más dejaremos pendiente el próximo capitulo.**

**I: Estaremos esperando sus respuestas, ya sea por mensaje directo o al correo **

**S: Ahora sí, es todo**

**Todos: Adiós!**


	32. NO ES UN CAPITULO!

**¿Por qué las autoras no escriben el nuevo capitulo?**

I, S y D frente a una computadora

-¿Llego una nueva resuesta?-

-No-

5 Minutos después

-Ya?-

"0 Nuevos mensajes"

-No-

-Ya?-

"0 Nuevos mensajes"

-aun no-

-U.U-

-¿Que les pasa a estas lectoras?¿Acaso no quieren ver el nuevo capitulo?-

-Quien sabe-

-Tengo una ideaaa!- dijo I

-¿Cual es?- preguntan S y D

-Quitate- las parata de la computadora y empieza a escribir

_"Queridas lectoras: escribo esto para decirles que si no nos mandan las frases en esta semana no escribiremos el proximo capitulo ya que necesitamos a la ganadora asi que porfavor manden sus respuestas _

_AT T: I S D"_

-¿Que tal?-

-Imposible de mandarlo necesitamos algo con más tacto-

Viene llegando el cartero dejando un paquete que decía "para I"

-¡Genial llego!-

-¿Qué llego?-

-Lo pedí hace rato-

Las mira sonriendo maliciosamente -Es un artefacto que obliga a alguien a hacer algo contra su voluntad-

-¿Y eso es...?-

-¡Esto!- Saca de la caja, un titulo de pertenencia -Con esta belleza seguro las lectoras se apuraran-

-¿Para que sirve?-

-Mira- Empieza a escribir

-_"Este titulo de pertenencia, será de aquella persona que saque el mayor punaje en el concurso, si lo ganan, será asegurado su lugar como miembro de este fic"_- Termina sonriendo complacida -Jeje. Ahora quien no le paresca, no será miembro de esta locura *riendo psicopatamente*-

-Amm No estoy muy segura de eso funcione al 100...-comento D

-¿Y si mejor les dicen simplemente a las lectoras que les queda solo esta semana para poder mandar sus respuestas del concurso de las frases?-Comento Lavi llegando a donde las autoras

-Demaciado simple-replico I

-Pero es lo que quieren decir ¿no?-Dijo Kanda

-Bueno si.. -Acepto S-eso y que ya tenemos el conteo de las que ya mandaron sus frases-

-Y que cuanto antes quieran el cap, antes deberian mandar sus respuestas-Complemento D

-Listo ¿ven?-

-¿Que?-

-Acaban de hacer su propio anuncio con palabras simples de entender-

-Y al ultipo pondremos una amenazaaaaaaaa- dice I

-No- todos al mismo tiempo

-Jum!-

-Entonces mejor dejemoslo aqui ya dijimos lo que queiamos-se resigno D

-Si Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo-complemento S

-SAYO!-


	33. Cap 30: SMP2: La leyenda del Ave Fenix

**Komui: Sip las autoras siguen con vida, y supongo que ya saben que es de quien**

* * *

**Capitulo 30: La segunda Misión Parte 2**: La Leyenda del Ave Fénix

Opening

Even if this body rots away  
And the insects become a living soil  
The particles of recollection  
Will become the egg and the butterfly  
Dying again and being born again  
Will I ever be able to meet you ?  
Our fingers join without being different  
As we light a fire on the street corner, the six realms' crossroad

In the hell valley, the number of misdeeds falls  
The ghoul of the river does not decrease hunger or thirst  
The beast that is full of heresy is creeping to its place  
The courageous men are fighting Asura without dreams

Soaking the darkness of survivalism  
The moonlight is being guided by Kannon

Suffering is colouring the colour of a generation  
The death of a child is the decay of an angel's raiment

The amphetamine from inside my brain  
Spins a paradise in my arteries

* * *

Calor... solo eso sentía, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro... y un calor extraño se extendía por su cuerpo, un calor que a cada segundo aumentaba, volviéndose más impresionante, intento mirar alrededor, la negrura estaba siendo consumida por un resplandor rojizo, quemaba, quemaba enormemente y sabia que si lo quería ella podría pararlo pero no debía, porque si lo paraba la oscuridad se la tragaría, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, comenzaba a dudar si tendría la energía suficiente como para seguir

-Itzi-chan...-una voz conocida la llamaba

-Un poco más... -susurro ella

-Itzi-chan-

-Solo un poco-

-Itzi-chan despierta- sintió unas ligeras sacudiditas y se despertó sobre saltada, abrazando a la persona que la había despertado -¿Estás bien?-

-Lavi...-susurro Itzel reconociendo la voz y apartándose

-Itzi-chan estas bien, estabas muy agitada-el joven Bookman la miraba preocupado

-Sí, yo…- suspiro -estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla-

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?-

-Preferiría que no, mejor regreso a dormir-

-¿Segura?-

-Totalmente- se mete en las sabanas, cerrando los ojos, tratando de volver a los brazos de Morfeo, nada. Respiro profundamente tratando de evitar alejar aquel sueño de su mente, para poder dormir nuevamente bien, de igual forma nada. Fijando su vista en el techo, pretende conciliar el sueño que con tatas ganas que con tantas ganar quería recuperar, sin embargo, era inútil.

- ¿Por qué no puedo?- se preguntaba así misma cerrando los ojos, queriendo dormir nuevamente - ¿Debería seguir las tácticas de Nancy para dormir?- se pone boca-abajo y abraza el cojín mientras encoge sus piernas y así paso diez minutos, veinte minutos, treinta minutos y nada.

-Debería demandar a Nancy con sus concejos para dormir, no sirven- se coloco de nuevo mirando hacia el techo y comenzó a pensar.

- ¿El sueño significara algo? ¿Debería decirles a los demás? No ¿Que estas pensando, Itzel? es demasiado alucinado, Andrea podría llamarme loca pirómana y Nancy seguramente comenzara a hacer cosas con velas y papel para tratar de explicarlo y acabaríamos en lo mismo diría que soy pirómana...mmmmmmmm... Me lo guardare para mi... solo para mi...- decidió mientras daba otra vuelta en su cama, harta de no obtener resultados se levanto -Ya me harte tomare un vaso de leche y leeré algo-se decidió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la pequeña cocineta que había, 5 minutos después se encontrada sentada en un sillón leyendo

-Creí que querías volver a dormir-la voz de su maestro la distrajo

-Si... quería pero no pude, y como ya no ha de faltar mucho para la hora de pararnos...-

-Entiendo-sonrió-¿Que lees?-

-Honestamente ni idea, lo acabo de abrir-dijo la chica

-¿Puedo leer contigo?-

-mmmm-la chica se aseguro que no fuera el libro que Komui le había dado-Claro ^-^-

-¡Ok!- se sienta junto a ella empezando a leer -¿Cómo es el libro Itzi-chan?-

-No lo sé Lavi, nada más lo agarre-

-Souka ne- sigue con su lectura sin despegar los ojos del libro

-Hey ustedes dos- llama Andrea despertándose con la pequeña luz que había en la habitación -Apaguen esa luz, no me deja dormir, y aparte es molesta-

-Gomen Andy-chan, pero es que cuando quieres leer, quieres leer-

-Me vale que quieran leer yo quiero dormir- se quejo Andrea acostándose

-Tengo hambre ¿Y si vamos por algo de comer?-sugirió Lavi

-¿Pero qué quieres comer Lavi?-

-Lo que sea, cuando leo por lo general me gusta comer algo dulce, porque de esa forma mi cerebro se activa más-

-Sugoi- caminan hasta llegar al comedor -Quiero dos pasteles de crema con fresa-

-Al instante- se quedaron un rato esperando en la sala de recepción hasta que les llevaron sus pasteles

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

-De nada, disfruten los pasteles. Cuando la mucama se alejo ambos empezaron a leer y a comer los pastelitos

Viendo bajar a Kanda con mugen en mano -¿Are? ¿Yuu-chan, a dónde vas?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- responde frío saliendo de la posada, con paso lento

-¿Me pregunto a dónde irá?-

-Seguro despertó a Andy por algo, y ella se enojo y se tuvo que ir- responde reanudando su lectura, así como comer pastelitos

-Sí tu lo dices- se levanta para pedir unos pocos más, ya que Itzel estaba comiéndose el último

-Más pastelillos.

-Magnifico, ven, sigamos leyendo-

-¿Por que comen pastelillos y no nos convidan?-Pregunto Nancy que llegaba junto con Allen y se sentó frente a ellos

-Porque estaban dormidos-contesto Itzel sin quitar la vista del libro

-¿Y eso que te paras tan temprano?-pregunto Allen tomando también panques

-Yo ammm no tenia sueño-contesto la sanguínea

-Waaa ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi prima?-

-Jaja ¬_¬-rió sarcástica-Que me guste dormir no signifique que no pueda tener insomnio de vez en cuando-

-Bueno-intervino Lavi tratando de evitar que comenzaran a pelear-Ya que todos estamos despiertos podemos seguir con la misión-

-No todos estamos despiertos-corrigió Nancy

-¿Quien falta?-pregunto el Bookman

-Andrea-dijo Itzel-Y yo no pienso ir a pararla-

-Yo menos- da un paso hacia atrás justo cuando regresa Kanda

-Kanda lo hará-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Despertar a Andy- sonríen las dos, empujándolo escaleras arriba -¿Por qué?- cuestiona con ojos de raya y punto -¿Por que yo?-

-Porque es tu aprendiz- siguen empujándolo hasta la puerta donde detrás seguía dormida Andrea

-¬-¬ no me parece bien- se queja abriendo la puerta -Si muero es por culpa de ellas- pone un pedazo de pastel frente a su nariz, haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe, y vaya siguiendo el olor hasta despertarse completamente

-¡Pastel!- grita lanzándose al pequeño trozo de pastel que todavía había frente a ella -¡Dame, Kanda, dame mi pastel!-

-Primero baja- sale de la habitación, esperándose unos pocos minutos, hasta que salió Andrea con su traje de exorcista persiguiendo el pastel

-¡Dame, dame, dame, dame mi pastel Kanda, quiero mi pastel!- lo sigue persiguiendo hasta llegar al salón principal -¡Pastel!- lo toma entre sus manos comenzando a probarlo -¡waa*.*! ¡Delicioso! Tener un maestro que te consigue pastel a media noche, con tal de obtener algo es bueno-

-Convenenciera- dice Kanda

-Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir.

-Vamos, vamos, no se pongan así ahora es tarde- Dice Nancy tomando la mitad del pastel de Andrea -¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa, Nancy?-

-Lo siento tengo hambre y solo quedaba ese- se aleja corriendo.

-¡Regresa ladrona de pasteles! -Como si estuviera loca.

-mmm ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?-pregunto Allen viendo a su novia y aprendiz huir de Andrea

-¿Tu te atreverías a hacer algo?-pregunto Lavi mientras Andrea comenzaba a aventarle cosas a la albina

-...-

-Eso creí-

-Itzi-chan-Allen miro a Itzel-Tu detenlas-

-¿por qué?-pregunto esquivando un adorno

-Porque son tus primas-contesto Allen mientras Andrea tiraba una mesita

-Y son tu novia y tu cuñada-

-Por favor-un estruendo se escucho a lo lejos

-Vale, solo porque si siguen así nos van a correr de aquí-se levanto y se acerco a la recepción-¿Me puede traer más pastelillos?-

-Claro-le dijo la encargada entregándole una gran bandeja

-Gracias-sonrió y volteo hacia sus primas-¡Nancy Ivonne dale en este instante su pastel a Andrea!-

-Kedo.. kedo...-

-Acá tengo más, además tú ya comiste varios-

-Bueno-Nancy le dio su pastel a Andrea y fue por la bandeja que tenía su prima

-Listo ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Andrea terminando rápidamente su pastel y encaminándose a la salida

-Claro- la siguen los demás

-Nancy-san ya nos vamos-

-Mis pasteles- se queja mientras se le sale el alma -Mis pasteles-

-Anda, en el tren puedes comer algo-

-Pero aún no termina la misión-

-¿No?- se queja Andrea caminando sin ánimos

-Nop, según lo que nos dijo Komui tenemos que llegar a Nueva Delhi-comento Lavi mirando un mapa-Y tenemos que investigar la actividad de inocencia que hay allí-

-Entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha, aun nos falta un buen tramo-

-Y eso si logramos llegar sin que nos ataquen-comento Kanda

-Eso me sorprendería mucho-dijo Itzel -Pesimista-critico Andrea -más bien realista,-objeto- andando-

-Lo que sea- entra en la estación comprando los boletos -Debemos llegar a nuestro destino-

-Bien ya vamos- caminan detrás de ella entrando al tren -Ahora nos toco vagón completo, ya no había individuales- explica entrando al vagón sentándose en la ventana

-Me arriesgare a preguntar ¿Por qué siempre estás ahí?-

-No lo sé, siempre eh estado en la ventana, de una u otra forma, me siento encerrada, lo que siempre hago es estar en la ventana-

-Bueno miren lo positivo, el vagón es amplio- dijo Lavi sentandose

-Obvio, Lavi, debe ser amplio era el último, tampoco quedaban compartidos, solo privados- explico Nancy

-Bueno-

-Bien, bien, tranquilos todos, es muy temprano para empezar a pelear.

-¿No querrás decir tarde?

-La verdad es que no, puesto que es de madrugada es temprano.

-Ya veo, bien ¿A dónde se supone que nos dirigimos? –Pregunto Allen

-A un lugar con un nombre raro. –Contesto Nancy

-¿Como se llama? –cuestiono el albino

-No lo se tiene un nombre raro. -

-Que ayuda. –repuso Kanda

-Nueva Delhi,- corrigió Itzel-la capital de la India-

-Ese lugar-le quito importancia su prima

-Y se supone que yo era la mala en geografía ¬¬-

-Bueno no puedes negar que es un nombre raro-

-En fin llegaremos dentro de poco, probablemente cuando amanezca-calculo Lavi

-Pregunta porque nos paramos tan temprano-cuestiono Andrea

-Porque debimos haber llegado ayer-respondió Kanda

-Aja...-Andrea le ignoro- ¿vuelvo a preguntar por qué nos paramos tan temprano?-

-Andrea no empieces-le regaño Nancy

-¿Creen que en serio hallemos un nuevo exorcista?-se apresuro a cambiar de tema Allen antes de que empezaran a pelear

-Eso parece, el buscador nos dará los datos cuando lleguemos-comento Itzel

-Bueno- se acomodo Andrea en su espacio para poder dormir -Buenas noches, es muy temprano para mi gusto-

-Descansa- dice Itzel regresando a su conversación con Lavi y los demás

-Entonces no sabemos si habrá o no nuevo exorcista-

-No-

-Donde tienen el volumen- llama Andrea comenzando a picarles las costillas

-Quiero que bajen el volumen donde lo tienen-

-Andy-chan me haces cosquillas-

-Donde dejaste tu volumen-

-Vamos Andy calma y duerme- comienza a acariciarle la cabeza -"Duerme pequeña exorcista, duerme pequeño pedazo de inocencia... inocencia que da vida que da calor"- Todos se queda observando el repentino momento de amor entre hermanas, una escena que no esperaban ver a esas horas del dia. Nancy continuo cantándole su pequeña e improvisada "nana" -"Ve a tu descanso eterno, a tu descanso de paz. Busca la alegría y la agonía y entonces vive y muere en paz"-Termina y deposita un suave beso en su frente -Buenas noches mi pequeño rayito de luz y alegría-

-¿Nancy-san que fue eso?

-Una "nana" improvisada ¿Demasiado amor?

-Más que demasiado- responden los tres maestros en un tono bajo para no despertar a la repentinamente dormida Andrea

-¿Lo creen?

-Claro, si no lo hubiera visto no lo podría creer- dice el aprendiz de Bookman.

-No es para que exageren tanto.

-Eso crees tú.

-en serio no es para tanto-replico Nancy

-Es solo que ustedes no están acostumbrados a ver muestras de afecto entre esas dos-explico Itzel

-¿Tienen muestras de afecto?-se extrañaron los chicos

-Si hay cada corpus de San Juan pero si-respondió la mayor

-¿Corpus de quien?-Allen la miro confuso

-Olvídenlo-suspiro retomando su libro

-Igual es raro verlas así, normalmente solo pelean-comento Lavi

-Sí, es la costumbre-le quito importancia la albina

-¿Costumbre?-

-Si, la costumbre tu sabes-

-No, no se-

-Volumen, volumen- pide nuevamente la exorcista, picando a su maestro quien la miro extrañado -¿Dónde tienen el volumen?-

-Ya, ya, tranquila nena- la calma Nancy recostándola nuevamente

-¬¬ odio cuando le pasa eso, ahora despertara insoportable-

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio-

-Diablos- susurran los demás viéndola dormir

-Pero se ve tan inocente durmiendo-

-La inocencia que tenía se perdió al descubrir su gen "Téllez Girón"-

-¿El gen que?-

-Olvídenlo de nuevo.

-Es casi imposible ignorar lo que ustedes dicen.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque rara vez dicen algo con sentido.

-Eso ofende.

-Es la verdad- se defienden Allen y Lavi.

-Oye novia del moyashi- susurra Kanda.

-¿Que quieres maestro de mi hermana?

-Necesito algo.

-Para eso están los demás.

-Es especial.

-¿Que quieres?- le susurra algo al oído -¿Enserio?

-No te sorprendas tanto estúpida novia del estúpido moyashi.

-No me hables así Maestro de Mi Hermana o no te...- le tapa la boca

-Ok, ok entiendo solo haz lo que te pedí.

-Entendido. Voy a salir un rato a buscar algo de comer y esta escoba ambulante viene conmigo- avisa mientras jala a Kanda de la coleta.

-¿Ahora que planea esa niña?- dice Itzel

-Seguro algo macabro es Nancy-chan.

-Tienes razón... ¿Qué te pasa Allen?

-¿Que va a hacer Kanda con Nancy-san?- dice ahogado en un aura oscura

-Allen me da miedo- dice Lavi abrazando a su aprendiz

-Ti-Tienes razón-

Fuera del vagón...

-Bien empecemos Kanda.

-D-De acuerdo ¿Que tengo que hacer primero?

-En primer lugar aprenderte la letra de la "nana"- y así pasaron veinte minutos y Kanda aprendió una "nana" para su aprendiz

-Sabes me sorprende que quieras aprender todo esto-comento Nancy asombrada

-TSK solo calla y enséñame-refunfuño Kanda

Y en el Vagón

-Allen en serio no creo que pase nada-trataba de calmar Itzel -¿Podrías quitar ya esa cara?-

-No- contesto Allen con voz de ultratumba, muerto de celos por no saber que hacia Kanda con su novia -¿Como puedo estar seguro de que el Bakanda no esta metiéndole ideas a Nancy-san?

-Allen solo exageras- comento Lavi dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza para tratar de animarlo.

-No creo que eso funcione. Trata de usar la lógica Allen- le anima la prima más grande.

-Mi lógica esta descompuesta.

-Entonces me temo querido moyashi que no tienes remedio-

-¡Volumen, volumen!- exclama la pequeña Andrea lanzando las maletas a los exorcistas que estaban en su plática

-Gomen- se encojen juntándose para así poder hablar sin que molestaran a Andrea -Ya nos callamos-

-Gracias- sonríe volviendo a acostarse en su pequeño rincón ignorando lo que está pasando en el exterior del vagón

-Pero sigo preguntándome que hace pakanda con MI novia-insistió Allen

- ¿Quien diría que Allen es tan celoso?-se dijo Itzel rodando los ojos ante la necedad de su compañero

-¿Y si voy a buscarlos?-sugirió de pronto el chico incorporándose

-No creo que...- intento detenerlo Lavi, pero el chico ya había salido

Afuera

-Bien, ahora que ya aprendiste la nana, tienes que aprender como calmarla-Nancy continuaba con su clase

-¿Eso es posible?-se extraño su "alumno"

-Por más increíble que suene, si, si lo es escucha con atención-Nancy se acerco y comenzó a susurrarle al oído a Kanda en ese instante la puerta del vagón se abrió, revelando a Allen que se había quedado viendo la escena

-¿Que está pasando?-pregunto el albino muerto de celos

-Estoy siendo maestra de Kanda... ¡¿Allen estás celoso?-

-Yo no estoy celoso Nancy-san-

-Sí, si lo estás Allen estás muy celoso- la chica miro al albino un poco molesta -Se ve directamente en tus ojos, estás muerto de celos-

-Eso es men...- antes de poder siquiera terminar salió la pequeña Andrea con los ojos somnolientos, mirándolos con ojos de pistola

-Andy... ¿Qué estás...?-

-No dejan dormir, preguntare si tienen camas en las cuales pueda dormir TRANQUILAMENTE sin interrupciones- se aleja de la escena dejando solamente a Kanda, Nancy y un Allen bañado e inundado en celos -Por cierto Allen, es muy mal visto en un hombre los celos- se aleja nuevamente

-¡Que yo no estoy celoso!-

-¿Entonces porqué reaccionas como si lo estuvieras Allen?-

-No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso y repito no estoy celoso-

-Eso dicen las personas celosas Allen- le dice su novia mientras se lleva a Kanda de la manga de su chaqueta -Vámonos Kanda.

-¡Ey no me jales!

-Cállate y camina tu pupilo de nanas.

-Creo que se ha enojado contigo Allen- le dice Lavi.

-Gracias ya me di cuenta.

-Deberías tratar de arreglarlo.

-No creo que sea buen momento para eso Lavi.

-¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo?

-Esa es una buena pregunta.

-Yo te recomendaría que esperes a que se calme-le aconsejo Itzel-Y bájale a tus celos-

-Ya no...-empezó a decir el chico

-No te atrevas a decir que no estás celoso porque se nota a leguas-lo corto a media frase la sanguínea

-De acuerdo, lo admito estoy celoso, pero, es que ella es MI novia, y estaba susurrándole a Pakanda en el oído-

-De menos aprende a disimular-le dijo Lavi- porque mira que fuiste demasiado obvio-

-Ya lo sé-

-Y tampoco debiste haber salido-continuo el Bookman

-Ya lo sé-

-Y...-

-Lavi ya déjalo-lo detuvo su aprendiz

-Si tienes razón Itzi-chan-

-Bueno ya, lo entendí déjenme ir a comer algo con azúcar para calmarme-

-Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Komui ya sabe de lo tuyo con Nancy-chan?- el joven albino se detuvo regresándose hacia Lavi con una sombría expresión -Tomare eso como un "no"-

-Por supuesto que no lo sabe...no quiero imaginarme lo que vaya a hacerme si se entera retoma su camino encontrándose con Andrea la cual tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos

-Andy-chan, tienes peor cara que la de Yuu-chan-

-Sí muchas gracias, dormir en un tren es un asco- explica sacando un cepillo de su maleta comenzando a peinarse en una colita dejando la mayoría de su cabello libre

-Ok, tomare eso en cuenta cuando se me ocurra dormirme en un tren-

-No lo hagas Lavi, insisto es un asco-

-Bueno, pero a veces los ascos pueden ser buenos ascos.

-¿De cuando acá los ascos son buenos?

-Desde que lo digo.

-Ah ya veo, aun así es un asco, aunque no tendría que haberlo hecho si mis queridos compañeros no me hubieran parado tan temprano-Andrea fulmino a todos con la mirada

-¿Aun con eso?-pregunto sin darle importancia su prima

-ese que enserio solo ustedes se paran tan temprano-se quejo la menor

-Tenia insomnio no es mi culpa-se justifico la mayor

-El Apocalipsis mi prima no quiere dormir-

-Jaja ¬¬-rió sarcásticamente la aludida

-¿Porque el Apocalipsis Andy-chan?-

-Por que por lo general Itzel nunca se quiere despegar de la cama, pero ahora lo hizo y más temprano por eso es el Apocalipsis-

-OH ya veo-

-¿Por qué Allen está celoso?-

-¡No estoy celoso!-

-Pero si se te ve luego, luego en el rostro, estas ardiendo en celos...-

-¡Qué yo no estoy celoso!-

-Mientras más lo niegues peor será-

-¡Hay me doy!-

-¿Ves? así esta mejor, acéptalo.-

-Andy déjalo.-

-Pero debe aceptarlo.-

-Deja que lo haga a su tiempo, los chicos son lentos.-

-Tienes razón.-

-Oigan chico lento presente.-

-Sin ofender al presente- dice Itzel refiriéndose a su maestro

-Bien, bien de todas maneras no importa soy lento para captar- bromea

-demasiado diría yo-susurro Andrea

-¡Oye!-

Y en otro punto...

-Es un... es un... ¡Cómo se puede poner celoso por una tontería así!-Nancy caminaba por el tren aun arrastrando a Kanda de su coleta de caballo

-TSK podrías...-el exorcista intentaba soltarse

-¡Es que no confía en mí!-hay que decir que sin éxito alguno porque Nancy no lo soltaba

-¬¬ Te importaría...-volvió a intentar Kanda

-¿Que he hecho yo para que se ponga celoso?-y fue ignorado de nuevo

-Casi te comes al Ugisagi una vez, ahora ¿Podrías soltarme?-

-¡Pero eso no le da derecho para ponerse tan celoso! ¿O sí?-

-Honestamente no me importa, solo quiero que me sueltes-

-Es que simplemente no lo entiendo, solo te estaba enseñando algo ¿Tiene que mal interpretar tan mal las cosas por ser un niño celoso?-

-Es enserio quiero que me sueltes-

-Realmente por susurrarle algo a alguien no te pones celoso ¿O sí Kanda?- harto de tratar simplemente negó con la cabeza caminando por donde la sanguínea lo jala -Ok si una vez casi me como a Lavi, pero fue porque ellos me tentaron-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Además si estamos hablando de cuando casi me comí a Lavi fue por voluntad- lo voltea a ver para retomar su camino -Alguien como el estresa-

-¬_¬ Aja-

-No me des el avión, sabes que es verdad-le regaño arrastrándolo mas fuerte

-¿Darte el avión? Ni siquiera sé lo que es un avión-repuso Kanda

-Significa que no me haces caso-

-Es difícil poner atención si me sigues arrastrando así-y si Kanda seguía intentando que la chica lo soltara

-Me pondrías menos atención si te soltara- y como ven seguía sin lograrlo

-Lo que quiero es que me sueltes-

-Pero es imposible que soltándote me pongas más atención- y Kanda seguía en los mismos resultados

-¬_¬ lo que digas-

-¡Kanda ya te dije que no mes el avión!-

-Insisto en que no sé que es un avión-

-¡Kanda no me estás prestando atención!-

-No, no lo estoy haciendo-

-Pues entre menos atención me pongas menos te voy a soltar-amenazo jalándolo mas fuerte

-TSK que tengas problemas con el Moyashi que tienes por novio no es mi culpa-se quejo su acompañante

-No, no la tienes-acepto Nancy y Kanda creyó que lo iba a soltar- pero con alguien tengo que desquitarme y tu estas a la mano así que me vas a escuchar-agrego después rompiendo sus ilusiones

-¬-¬Última vez que se me ocurre pedirle un favor a una de ellas, solo me meto en líos-se regaño a si mismo Kanda ignorando (otra vez) las quejas de Nancy

-Kandakuma por última vez ¡Ponme atención!-(ND: En serio que Kanda no aprende ¬.¬)

-¿Qué me decías?-

-Te decía el porqué...-

En otro punto...

-¿Dónde está Kanda?- pregunta su aprendiz entrando en el tren luego de una larga parada en la estación, haciendo que sus compañeros se pregunten lo mismo -Me debe un pastel- responde logrando que les salga una gota a los demás

-¿Un pastel?-

-Era más bien ES el trato. Yo me levantaba y baja de la cama a cambio de un pastel de chocolate, no me quejaba en todo el camino por un flan, y no decía nada sarcástico llegando a Nueva Delhi a cambio de que me cargara-

-¿Y cuando hicieron ese trato?-pregunto Allen, tratando de ignorar el gusanito de los celos que lo seguía molestando

-Saliendo del hotel-contesto Andrea

-Pues si quieres aprovechar la parte del flan entonces tienes que encontrar a tu maestro pronto-comento Itzel sin quitar los ojos de su libro

-¿por?-Andrea miro extrañada a su prima

-Llegaremos en una media hora-contesto Lavi por ella

-¿En serio?-

-Sipi-confirmo Itzel

-Vale voy a buscarlo, quiero mi flan-dijo levantándose para salir

-Pero cuidado- Andrea se regresa acecina

-¿Entonces tú me vas a dar mi flan?-

-No, ve córrele no te tardes-

-Jum- se dirige al interior del tren en busca de su maestro siguiendo simplemente a su inocencia, hasta encontrarlo

-¡Kanda!- llama haciendo que el susodicho la voltee a ver espantado -Tenemos un trato exijo mi flan-

-Ahora no puedo...-

-¡Quiero mi flan!-

-Lo siento Andy ahorita me está escuchando-

-¡No me importa quiero mi flan, quiero mi flan, quiero mi flan, quiero mi flan!-

-Ah, ya voy- suspira Kanda liberándose al fin del agarre de Nancy

-¡Yupi flan!-

-Anda vamos al vagón comedor-la apresuro Kanda desosó de alejarse de Nancy (le dolía la cabeza del tiempo que la sanguínea lo estuvo presionando)

-¿Los puedo acompañar?-pregunto la albina

-TSK solo porque aun no quieres ver al Moyashi...-se quejo Kanda, pero Andrea le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara

-Claro que si Onne-sama-contesto la chica

-Gracias-le sonrió su hermana

-No seas grosero con mi hermana, espero el momento adecuado para matar a Allen-

-De acuerdo-

-Andy Allen es un celoso-

-¿Lo puedo matar ya?-

-¿Qué? No-

-Entonces no me digas nada o me darán mas ganas de matarlo-

-De acuerdo-acepto Nancy, y suspiro frustrada

-Ya tranquila Onee, seguro que si Itzel estuviera aquí te diría que no sufras, los hombres son idiotas-la consoló Andy

-Estoy aquí ¿sabes?-se quejo Kanda

-Sí, lo sé-contesto Andrea

Y en el vagón

-¿Creen que Nancy-san siga molesta?-Pregunto Allen

-Si-contesto Itzel

-No-dijo Lavi al mismo tiempo

-¿Enserio crees que siga molesta?-el albino miro a la chica preocupado

-¿Sigues celoso?-contesto con otra pregunta

-...-Allen no contesto

-Entonces sí, definitivamente sigue molesta-

-¿Por qué eso le molesta?-

-Hombres-Itzel rodo los ojos- Si estas celoso significa que no confías en ella-

-Pero confió en ella-protesto el peliblanco

-Pues tus celos dicen lo contrario,-explico Itzel- además no te puedes poner así solo porque ella habla con alguien más-

-¿Y qué hago?-pregunto desesperado

-habla con ella y pídele perdón-

-Yo te recomiendo que vayas pensando en que decir-comento Lavi mirando por la ventana

-¿Por qué?-se alarmo el chico

-Porque estamos llegando-

-¡Ah!-

-Pero no grites Allen te podemos escuchar perfectamente sin que grites-

-¿Qué le digo a Nancy-san?-

-No lo sé...-

-¡Kanda quiero mi flan!-

-Ya te dije en la cocina no tienen flan-

-Entonces sal y cómprame mi flan-

-No voy a salir por un capricho tuyo-

-Quiero mi flan Kanda, me debes un flan-

-No saldré por un flan-

-¿Entonces ya no hay trato?-

-¿Dices que salga?- la exorcista asiente -Voy por tu flan-

-Sabes eres malévola-Le susurro Nancy mientras Kanda saltaba del tren en movimiento por el flan de Andrea

-Soy tu hermana y soy Téllez Girón- sonrió malévola Andrea

-Tushe-

En el vagón

-¿Entonces que le digo?-Allen estaba desesperado

-Ni idea- Lavi se encogió de hombros y miro a su aprendiz -¿Tu qué opinas Itzi-chan?-

-Que bien te podría decir exactamente que decir para que arregles las cosas-

-¿Si?-Allen la miro esperanzado

-Sí,-Allen sonrió- pero no lo hare porque eso sería trampa-contesto rompiendo sus esperanzas

-¿Trampa?-Allen la miro extrañado- Oh vamos dímelo Itzi-chan-suplico

-No lo haré, -le contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza-TU tienes que pensar que decir-

-Por favor dime-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No ¡Por última vez que no!-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Debes de hacerlo TÚ, es TU novia-

-Pero...-

-HAZLO-

-D-de acuerdo... -Cedió Allen cuando otra inquietud lo asalto-¿Pero y si ella no quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de que tengan tiempo para hablar-lo tranquilizo la exorcista

-Bueno- poco a poco el tren se detuvo llegando a la estación, Itzel se levantó y tomo su maleta y la de Andrea de la porta equipajes, Allen tomo la suya y la de Nancy y Lavi tomo la de Kanda además de la propia

-Bien, vamos con los demás- una vez abajo del tren los seis exorcistas se reunieron en un solo sitio para poder ver que iba a hacer en ese momento

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-

-Nos dividiremos, los moyashis por ahí, los conejos por allá y Andrea y yo iremos por allá- indica Kanda cuando todos comenzaron a caminar encontrándose con una chica de estatura promedio con una bella cabellera negra largamente ondulada

-¿Y si le preguntamos a ella si ha pasado algo?-

-Me parece bien-

-Disculpa ¿No ha habido actividad fuera de lo normal?-

-¿Fuera de lo normal? Bueno si por fuera de lo normal nos referimos a mi gata que siempre se escapa por las mañanas entonces no-

-Bueno gracias-

-De nada-

-¿Eso fue preguntar?- cuestiono su maestro mirándola de forma molesta

-Sí-

-Ve y pregunta cómo se debe-

- ¬¬ pues ya que ya voy- se acerca nuevamente a la chica quien está buscando a la dichosa gata que se escapa por las mañanas y no es nada fuera de lo normal –Disculpa las molestias OTRA VEZ- pone énfasis en la palabra –Pero a parte de tu gatita ¿No ha pasado otra cosa fuera de lo NORMAL? Me explico explosiones… amm gente actuando distinto a lo que acostumbra… como gente con poderes extraños-

-¿Extraños gente? No parada ¿Moco crees? Dana extraña-

-O.O- retrocediendo un paso (N.I: un paso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo) –Ok muchas gracias te… te… ¡Que te valla bien!- termina para luego salir corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba su maestro para terminar lanzándose a sus brazos -¡Waa Kanda tengo miedo! Esa chica está LOCA me dio mucho miedo T.T- se quejó para alejarse con su maestro, sin notar que aquella chica suspiraba, como si hubiera temido lo peor

-Esa chica…. ¿Sabrá algo? Nee no creo mejor buscare a ese gato-comento por lo bajo viendo a los exorcistas alejarse (N.D: No sé ustedes pero a mí me huele a gato encerrado…)

-Andrea eres la exorcista más temida de toda la orden oscura… ¿Y te aterra una chica que respondió a tu pregunta?

-Dijo "Moco crees" ¡¿QUÉ PERSONA NORMAL Y EN SU SANO JUICIO DICE "MOCO CREES"? ¡Los moco no hablan mucho menos creen algo!-

-Eso prueba que estas sobre actuando-

-Sobre actuando su moco que cree que piensa. No estoy sobre actuando ella sí T.T-

- ¬¬# ¿Te parece si vamos por un flan?-

-¡Wii flan!-

-Que fácil es distraer a esta niña-

-No me distraigo… si tienes razón me distraigo fácil quiero un flan, vamos Kanda cómprame un flan-

-¿Qué otra opción tengo? ¿Irme corriendo…? Buena idea ya me voy-

-No seas malo- pide con los ojos cristalinos creando una nueva debilidad en su maestro –Quiero un flan, prometo ser niña buena pero cómprame un flan-

- ¡Diablos! No tiene que mirarme así Es-está bien vamos por tu flan-

-¡Yuju flan!-

Con los conejos… perdón Lavi e Itzel

Ambos exorcistas seguían caminando y caminando y caminando y muchos caminando más hasta llegar a un templo muy extraño cabe decir que el monje no vestía como monje, para ser específicos un traje negro con una extensamente exagerada capa negra por fuera rojo por dentro y un turbante negro con una pluma roja en la cabeza (: para que nos entiendan Jafar de Aladdin)

-Mira Lavi-chan, pareciera que están organizando algo-Comento la chica observando a los monjes acomodar una serie de instrumentos extraños

-Si es cierto ¿Qué planearan?-

-¿Vamos a ver?-

-Bueno-

Ambos exorcistas se acercaron al que parecía ser el líder de los monjes, pues llevaba un báculo dorado que llamo la atención de Itzel, pues en la punta relucía lo que parecía un ave Fénix en vuelo.

-Disculpe- dice tímidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-le responde en tono molesto cuando se fijó en el dije que traía colgando la sanguínea.

-Me preguntaba qué era lo que estaban realizando en este lugar-

-Pues veras- le responde en un muy mejorado y amable tono –Estamos arreglando la ceremonia para el re-nacimiento del Fénix-

-¿El ammm re-nacimiento del… ?Fénix?- en tono nervioso mientras su maestro la mira descifrando los misterios que poco a poco aumentaban.

-Sí, por cierto pequeña-

-No soy pequeña ¬¬#-

-¿Dónde obtuviste ese medallón?-

-No es un medallón… ammmm esteeee…-

-¡Yo se lo regale!- levanta la mano Lavi a lo que su alumna respondió con una mirada de agradecimiento y el Monje con intriga.

-Qué curioso-

-Sí verdad-

-Era sarcasmo niño-

-Oh perdón-

-Jeje- ríe la chica ante la escena que (por curioso que parezca) la había presenciado vaaaarias veces.

-Y dígame ¿Por qué hacen la ceremonia?-

-Veras cuenta la leyenda de que hace muchos años en un bosque cercano vivía un ave de plumas opacas y sin brillo, todas las aves y animales especialmente un hermoso pavorreal que solía alardear de su gran plumaje se burlaban de él puesto que era la única que habitaba en aquel lugar. Un día hombres sin razón ni conciencia encendieron un fuego que descuidaron, el fuego se expandió y el bosque comenzó a arder. Todos los animales corrieron presas del pánico incluyendo el pobre pajarillo, entre tanto alboroto el pavorreal que tanto lo molestaba imploraba ayuda, sus hermosas plumas habían acabado atoradas entre ramas de árboles, a pesar de las burlas que le había hecho, el feo pájaro regreso sobre sus pasos y lo auxilio y justo cuando empezaban a escapar una enorme rama callo sobre el pajarito quemándolo al instante. Cuando el fuego se consumió se revelo un pequeño rayo de luz, que ilumino las cenizas del pajarillo, y de ellas comenzó a desprenderse un fino hilo de humo que poco a poco fue tomando forma de un ave cuyas alas y plumas eran de fuego, del tamaño de un cisne y la gracia de un pavorreal cuando el viento comenzó a soplar de las cenizas emergió el ave que reflejaba el humo. Por ser tan noble y ayudar a quien lo necesitaban los espíritus de este pueblo decidieron otorgarle la inmortalidad-

-¡Qué bonito!- dice con brillitos en los ojos la sanguínea.

-Sí sabía que te gustaría, es la versión para niños-

-¬¬# No soy una niña-

-Pues no creo que seas varón-

-¬¬ Ja ja me mata de risa-

-Qué bueno, ya hice mi buena acción del día-

-Usted tampoco sabe reconocer el sarcasmo-

-O lo se regresar- los dos se miraron con fuego en los ojos.

-Estee ¿Podemos regresar a la historia?- dice Lavi con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.

-Ya se acabó niño ¿Qué no escuchaste el fin?-

-Usted nunca dijo fin-

-Fin-

-Ok ya lo escuche-

-Y… ¿hay algo más que pueda decirnos sobre el fénix?-

-Bien, también se le atribuyen algunos dones-

-En serio ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Se dice que su canto es capaz de derrotar a los demonios, sus lágrimas son curativas, y por supuesto puede renacer de sus cenizas…-

-¿Ósea que forzosamente tiene que quemarse para volver a nacer?-dice Lavi con algo de nerviosismo.

-Pues sí, de hecho el mismo pájaro se incendia-

-¡Incendia! ¿¡Ella sola!-

-Sí, y por cierto es "EL"-

-Es lo que TU piensas- se dicen interiormente el maestro y la alumna.

-Bien, gracias por la información digoo… el lindo cuento, pero ya tenemos que irnos- indica cortésmente la alumna.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, ese medallón-

-No es un medallón- le corta Itzel.

-Ese medallón es muy especial ¿Sabias?-

-Creo ammm ¿Algo más?-

-La ceremonia será al amanecer por si quieres verla-

-Ammm gracias… vámonos Lavi- comienza a jalar a su maestro mientras se alejan del templo –Ese viejito me asusto Casi todo lo que dijo es lo que dice mi libro-

-¿Por qué Itzi-chan? ¿Por qué dice lo mismo que tu libro?- la última pregunta tuvo un tono de sospecha.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Yo… ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- con tono inocente.

-Se le cayó a la falsa Andy-chan- desdoblando un papel revelando una hoja de su libro –Me gano la tentación y lo leí y como soy un Bookman no tiene nada malo-

-¿Por qué crees que es de mi libro? ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que es de mi libro? No las tienes- nerviosa.

-Itzi-chan tiene un cacho de la historia que el anciano loco de por allá no dijo-

-¿Enserio? Por eso ¿Qué te hace creer que es de mi libro? Yo ya lo leí entero- Lavi sacando el libro de su chaqueta.

-¿Este libro?-

-Sí ese libro-

-Pues que crees la hoja concuerda-

-¿Tu porque tienes mi libro? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Preferiría no decirte que lo tome cuando estabas dormida-

-Lavi dame ese libro y la hoja- guardando el libro dentro de su chaqueta y la hoja dentro de su playera –Hay nunca la buscaras-

-¿Quieres ver? ¬w¬-

-¡Eres una pervertida sucia! Te acusare con Komui- sale corriendo.

-¡Lavi ven aquí en este instante!- corre detrás de él.

Lavi corre al teléfono más cercano y rápidamente marca a la orden oscura.

"Riiiiiiiin"

-¿Bueno?- contesta nuestro supervisor favorito (N.S: que debería estar trabajando)

-"¡Komui Itzi-chan es una pervertida!"-

-Lavi ¿Seguro no hablas de ti?-

-"Muy seguro"-

-Si claro Lavi- cuelga volviendo a su dibujo.

-¿Me colgó?-

-Lavi ven aquí-

-No quiero- la chica se acercó peligrosamente al exorcista tratando de tomar el teléfono y de paso hacerse con el libro y la hoja –Itzi-chan eres una niña cochambrosa-

-El burro hablando de orejas ¿O debería decir conejo?-

-Itzi-chan- en ese instante sin que la sanguínea lo previera el conejo encadeno a su aprendiz a un poste.

-¡Lavi date por conejo muerto!- el mencionado corre al próximo teléfono.

En la Orden…

-Reveer si llama Lavi no estoy- dice el supervisor pasándole el telefono al mencionado.

-Bien-

"Riiiiiiiiiiiin"

-¿Bueno?-

-"Reveer ¿Esta Komui?"

-Déjame ver- se despega por 2.3 segundos –No-

-"Bueno tú ¡Itzi-chan es una pervertida!"-

-¿No estás hablando de ti?-

-"¡No!"-

-Disculpa, estoy ocupado- cuelga. Pasando el teléfono a Johnny –Johnny si llaman para el supervisor o yo no estamos-

-Ok-

"Riiiin"

-"¿Me pasas a Komui?"-sono la voz de Andrea e inmediatamente colgaron –Me colgaron-

"Riiiin"

-"Komui es enserio Itzi-chan es una pervertida"- colgaron.

Media hora después…

-Krory-san si llaman para Komui, Reveer, Johnny, 65, Jerry, Hevalaska, Daysha, Toma, Bookman, Joe, Marie, Miranda, Cross, Kloud, Yoshy, Tiedoll, Sokaro, Lao, El guardián de la puerta, Madness, Road… no espera ella no, Lenalee, el padre de Jean, Jean, Tapp, el pequeño fantasma que tenemos en una cajita, Timcampy, Lou fa, Shikei, Rikei, Bak, Wong, Zuu, Fou, el tipo que nadie sabe su nombre o yo no estamos ¿Ok?-

-Ammm claro-

"Riing"

-"¿Bueno? Me pasas a..."-Krory colgó-¡Kanda! me volvieron a colgar- se quejo Andrea desesperada -Es la enésima vez que llamo y siempre me cuelgan o suena ocupado-

-Mejor ya déjalo al rato llamas-la calmo Kanda

-Ya que-

"Riing"

-"Kuro-chan"-la voz de Lavi sonaba cansada-"Itzi-chan es una pervertida"-

-¿No hablas de ti?-pregunto mientras colgaba

-¿Ya terminaste de incriminarme?-

-Nooo, hasta que alguien me crea-

-Nade va a creerte Lavi, ya deja de tratar-

-Alguien debe creerme ven- la suelta del poste y la encadena a su muñeca.

-Ahora si eres un pervertido ¡Dame mi libro y mi hoja!-

-Noooo- sale corriendo

-Creo que olvidas que no puedes correr de mi ya que ¡Estamos encadenados!- le recuerda corriendo detrás de él -¡Eres un baka!- le espeto molesta la sanguínea

-Puede ser pero no te soltare-

-¡No puedes encadenarme! ¡No estamos en la edad media, ya pasamos hasta el renacimiento!- Sip Itzel estaba muy MUY molesta con la idea

-De hecho, si puedo,-refuto Lavi- según la clausula A de la regla 72.5 en la sección 453-G de la Orden oscura "Un maestro puede tomar las medidas que crea convenientes para la seguridad de su aprendiz"-

-Solo a mí se me ocurre tener un maestro Bookman-

-Sí, pero tú me pediste como maestro-

-¿Como...-Itzel lo miro confundida

-Aprendí de Andy-chan-respondió su duda Lavi

-Bien, haz lo que quieras-

-lo hare-en tono molesto

-me alegro-el mismo tono y subiendo la voz

-bien-también subiendo la voz

-¡bien!-Ambos exorcistas se dieron la espalda, mientras Itzel se cruzaba de brazos, y sin dirigirse la palabra regresaron con sus compañeros

-Hola conejos ¿Como están?-

-Jum- fue lo único que respondió el par mientras el aura estaba tensa.

-Oh que bien... ¿Están enojados?-

-No como crees- dicen ambos con sarcasmo. En eso llegan los gus... digo Nancy y Allen.

-Hola gusanos ¿Como están?-

-Bien, yo confiando en todos porque no tengo razones para desconfiar o sentir ¡Celos!-

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!-

-¡No es suficiente!-

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?-

-¡Confía y no seas celoso!-

-Fue una vez, ¿Cuántas veces me he disculpado?-

-No las suficientes-

-¿Y cuántas lo son?-

-muchas más de las que llevas-

-Nancy ya te ofrecí disculpas mínimo mil veces, si tu no las aceptas es tu problema-

-De acuerdo, entonces lo será-ambos exorcistas voltearon la cara a distintas direcciones, y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Andrea alterno la mirada entre ambos y luego entre Itzel y Lavi

-Kanda no me hables estoy enojada-dijo de pronto la pequeña

-¿Y eso porque?-su maestro la miro extrañado

-Es que todos están peleados, y no me quiero sentir como bicho raro-

-Eres un bicho raro desde siempre-

-¿Quieres que me enoje contigo?-

-¿No es eso lo que tú quieres?-

-Pues... no la verdad es que solo me gusta molestarte-

-Me doy cuenta-

-No te enojes-

-No lo estoy haciendo-

-Ok me das miedo-

-Ya lo sé-

-Oye-

-¿Si?-

-Deberíamos hacer algo para que se en contenten ¿No crees?-

-Sí pero ¿Qué? yo no sé que hacen ellos para cortar la tención-

-Ni yo...-suspiro Andrea-¿Me cargas?-pregunto de pronto

-¿De dónde vino eso?-

-De ningún lado, pero ya me canse ¿Me cargas?-

-Ya que-

-Wiii- Andrea subió a la espalda de su maestro y los seis exorcistas siguieron caminando, pronto la sanguínea mas joven se quedo dormida, dejando a Kanda soportando solo la gran tensión en el ambiente

-Maldita Andrea que me deja cargando solo con todas las personas molestas y yo sin saber cómo hacer para que todos terminen contentos-

-Kanda tengo hambre-

-Hay... ¡Oigan todos, ya es tarde hay que parar en un lugar a comer!- se le apareció una gota en la cabeza dándose cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención y todos estaban concentrados en tener la razón.

-Allen ¿Por qué no aceptas que el estomago que sonó fue el tuyo? ¡El mío no hace tanto ruido!-

-Itzi-chan no jales tan fuerte haces que se lastime mi mano-

-Fue tu culpa por encadenarme-

-Vamos Nancy-san acabo de comer no tengo hambre-

-Pues yo sé que mi estomago no sonó, aunque claro, olvídalo, recordé que no CONFIAS en mi-

-Itzel, deja de jalar-se quejo Lavi

-Oh lo siento, tendré mas cuidado- repuso sarcástica la sanguínea -¡La próxima vez que me encadenes!-

-TSK...-Kanda miro a su alrededor frustrado, su aprendiz seguía dormida, y el ambiente era terriblemente pesado-Ugisagi ¿Como lo hacen?-

-¿Cómo hacemos qué?-le pregunto confundido el Bookman

-Soportarnos a Andrea y a mí cuando peleamos, la tensión es tan grande que se podría cortar-

-¿La tensión se corta?-

-Sí, mira-Kanda saco a mugen de su funda y realizo un corte aparentemente en el aire, para luego arrancar algo con sus dedos-¿Lo ves? Tensión-dijo agitando el cachito que había recortado

-Sabes acabas de hacer un gesto muy propio de Andy-chan-

-TSK Eso no es cierto...-Kanda volteo la cabeza sonrojado ligeramente

-Uuuuu te estás volviendo igual a Andy-chan-

-Cállate no es cierto, ahora deberíamos parar a comer en algún lugar-

Un rato después los exorcistas entraron a un pequeño restaurante, y trataron de acomodarse en la mesa, cosa que les tomo mucho tiempo porque Nancy y Allen querían estar lejos uno de otro, Itzel y Lavi tenían que estar forzosamente juntos a causa de la cadena, y Andrea insistía en que quería estar en medio de las otras dos chicas, por fin después de un cuarto de hora todos quedaron contentos con su lugar (ND: O tan contentos como podían estar en esa situación) y comenzaron a comer

-¿Nancy me pasas la sal?-pregunto Itzel

-Claro, me alegra que CONFIES en Mi-contesto Nancy, mientras Allen ignora la indirecta tan directa

-Itzi-chan, ¿Podrías no mover tanto la mano?-pregunto Lavi pues la mano con su tenedor se alejaba constantemente de su boca

-Lo siento, estaba alcanzando la sal- los conej... quiero decir exorcistas comenzaron a forcejear hasta que lo que había en el tenedor de Lavi termino volando a la ropa de Allen

-Lo siento Allen-kun-

-No se preocupen ACEPTO las DISCULPAS- Los cuatro exorcistas se miraron con fuego en los ojos

-Kanda...-susurro Andrea

-¿Mande?-

-Para donde miro,-paso rápidamente su vista por sus compañeros-los cuatro dan miedo-

-Solo concéntrate en tu comida e ignóralos-le aconsejo su maestro sin despegar la vista del plato

-Es lo que haces tú-

-Y me funciona ¿Ves?-

-Si pero... su aura oscura hace que la comida me sepa mal-

-Intenta ponerle algo de sal-

-No me gusta con sal-

-Ponle limón-

-No va bien con el pan-

-Entonces haz lo que quieras-

-Quiero comer-

-Entonces come-

-Pero sabe mal-

-¿Quieres que me enoje verdad?-

-Tal vez así me sepa mejor-

-¬-¬U-

-^-^ ¿Entonces?-

-No no estoy enojado-

-¿No te quieres enojar para que tu aprendiz coma bien?-Pregunto Andrea con ojitos de gato con botas

-¿Estas chantajeándome para que me enoje?-

-Tal vez...-

-¿No prefieres que nos cambiemos de mesa?-sugirió el chico, pues a él tampoco podía comer su soba a gusto

-¡Sii! ¿Pero y ellos?-señalo a sus acompañantes

-No creo que lo noten, están muy ocupados en pelearse entre ellos-

-Entonces vamos, no creo que pase nada porque los dejemos solos-Acepto Andrea pasándose a la mesa de al lado

5 Minutos después

-me cuesta creer que hayan logrado que los vetaran de por vida-comento Kanda viendo como sacaban a sus compañeros

-¿Que esperabas? Su aura oscura y miradas asesinas ahuyentaron a todos los demás clientes del local-

-Si- dice con algo de burla en su tono de voz -Lo bueno es que no nos corrieron a nosotros-

-Tienes razón- dice Andy.

-Terminemos de comer ¿Quieres?-

-Siiiiii- ya acabada la comida salió la pareja de exorcistas con la barriga llena.

-¿Porque tenían que tardarse tanto?- replican Lavi y Allen.

-Déjenlos, ellos no pelearon así que es justo- les regañan Itzel y Nancy.

-No de nuevo- dice Andy.

-Al menos ya comimos-

-Si es cierto, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel-sugirió Kanda

-No creo que podamos avanzar mucho la misión con ellos cuatro peleándose de esa forma-

-si es cierto, se puede sentir la tensión, mira-tal y como lo había hecho su maestro antes que ella, Andrea tomo a Mugen e hizo un cuadrado en el aire con ella, arrancando un gran trozo de tensión-¿Ves? Tensión-dijo agitándola sin notar el sonrojo de su maestro

-No puedo creer que haya dicho lo mismo que ella-

-Y es esponjosita-agrego apachurrándola

-Al menos yo no dije eso-comento metiendo su mano al bolsillo donde guardaba el pedacito de tensión que había cortado, y la apretó-Aunque es cierto es esponjosa-

-¿Kanda?-Andrea lo saco se sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? Amm si, volvamos al hotel-

-¡Oigan babosos que pelean vayamos al hotel!- como si el grito de Andy fuera silbato para perros los cuatro exorcistas la siguieron hasta el hotel sin dejar de pelear. Llegando a las habitaciones el ambiente lucia un poco más calmado pero aun así ninguno se hablaba entre sí.

-¿Y bien que averiguaste Itzel?-

-Pues fui a...-

-Fuimos- la exorcista siguió ignorando a su maestro.

-Fui a un templo y averigüe la historia del ave Fénix-

Después de que la chica termino de relatar la historia se hizo un poco más pesada la tensión, ya que Lavi la interrumpió unas cuantas veces

-Es una historia muy linda...-dijo Nancy soñadora

-Sí, es increíble como el pajarito PERDONO al pavo real-comento Allen

-¡YA!-Andrea miro furiosa a los cuatro exorcistas

-¿Podrían dejar de mandarse directas?-

-¿No querrás decir INdirectas?-pregunto Kanda

-no, lo siento Kanda pero lo que se mandan son más Directas que si se lo dijeran de frente-explico su aprendiz

-El/Ella empezó-los cuatro exorcistas se señalaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Yo? Tú empezaste-de nuevo al mismo tiempo

-En serio ¿Como le hacen para aguantarnos cuando nos peleamos?-susurro Kanda

-Si lo piensas bien, suelen ser cuatro aguantando a dos, ahora somos dos contra cuatro-razono Andrea

Pasando unos momentos más de pelea y discusión los exorcistas se calmaron un poco y lograron juntar su información.

-Bien, ahora tenemos una conclusión. Todo el pueblo está más ocupado en ese festival que en darse tiempo de otras cosas-

-O no hemos preguntado por lo indicado a las personas indicadas- indico Allen. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Como dijo Andy-chan todos han estado ocupado con el festival, lo más lógico seria que preguntáramos sobre las personas que trabajan alguna que este faltando mucho o que simplemente no se comporte como debería-

-Estaríamos haciendo un proceso de descarte hasta encontrar al culpable como en "Clue" o "Adivina quien"- dijo Nancy. -¿Porque "pista" (refiriéndose a Clue) y "adivina quien"?-

-No entenderías, cosas de nuestra dimensión- le responde Itzel.

-Saben odio cuando sacan eso- dijo Lavi

-Vale, si algún dia van a nuestra dimensión se los enseñamos ahora ¿Podemos volver al punto?-interrumpió rápidamente Andrea al notar que su prima le iba a replicar al Bookman

-Bien, entonces tenemos que ir y comenzar a preguntar-sugirió Nancy

-Hay que evitar ser muy obvios, porque si lo somos corremos el riesgo de que nos mientan-

-De acuerdo ¿Nos dividimos?-pregunto Kanda

-Mejor vamos todos juntos- respondió Andrea-No creo que debamos dejarlos solos-

-¿Pero no sería muy obvio ir todos a preguntar sobre eso?-

-Buen punto, aunque no creo que pase nada malo-

-Bueno entonces salgamos-

Los exorcistas estuvieron preguntando por todo el resto del día hasta caer la tarde.

-Bien, hasta ahora solo tenemos que cinco personas han faltado- dice Itzel

-Deberíamos ir a preguntarles porque han faltado- Dice inocentemente Allen.

-Eso no es lo que hace un exorcista- le espeta Kanda

-¿Entonces tu qué opinas que deberíamos hacer?-

-Espiarlo, es lo más obvio-

-¿No es descortés?-

-Lo descortés es dejar que anden sueltos por ahí en especial si es una akuma- le regaña Nancy.

-Vale, los espiaremos,-acepto Lavi-pero ahora si tendremos que dividirnos-

-Llamaríamos mucho la atención los 6 juntos-confirmo Nancy

-Bien, cada quien vigilara a una persona- sugirió Andrea-Excepto los conejos que se tienen que quedar juntos-

-Como si me quedara de otra ¬_¬-bufo lo mayor de las chicas

-Como sea, vamos de una buena vez-

Y de nuevo nuestros exorcistas salieron en busca de sus personas. Andrea fue a una pequeña colonia que no quedaba lejos de su hotel, así que le fue fácil encontrar a su persona, al llegar a su casa toco la puerta muy cortésmente. Cuando se abrió la puerta el hombre que apareció se vio con una expresión muy abierta.

-¿Disculpa te conozco?-

-No, pero esperaba que me pudiera ayudar-

-Claro, adelante- ya adentro le invito algo de tomar y unos bocadillos -Entonces ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Pues mire llegue recientemente a este lugar y extravié a mi familia o más bien mi familia me extravió y quería saber si puedo pasar aquí el resto del dia- el hombre se vio con una cara seria, con la vista perdida como si estuviera pensando -Solo hasta mañana claro- Agrego al final.

-Bueno, pero debo decirte que debes quedarte callada porque mi hijo está enfermo y en muy mal estado-

-Por eso ha estado faltando Por supuesto, podría ayudarle a cuidarlo también, usted se ve cansado-

-Lo aprecio gracias-

Con Lavi e Itzel...

Ambos exorcistas se encontraban sentados en un árbol afuera de una casita en la que veían pasar a la misma chica con la que Andrea había hablado hacia unas horas

-Esa es la persona a la que debemos vigilar-observo Itzel

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Lavi

-normalmente sugeriría que uno entrara y el otro vigilara desde afuera-contesto su aprendiz sin mirarlo- pero dada la situación- añadió levantando su mano con la cadena-tendrá que ser una de ambas, sugeriría entrar-

-Vigilemos desde aquí-la contradijo Lavi-me parece más seguro-

-Como quieras-refunfuño Itzel fijando su vista en la ventana

-¿no vas a replicar?-el Bookman la miro extrañado

-No tengo ganas-

-pero...-

-Tú crees que debemos estar aquí, la última vez que te lleve la contra me encadenaste a ti, haremos lo que tú quieras-le dijo molesta sin voltear a verlo

-Creo que fui demasiado duro pero... ella debe entender que me preocupo por su seguridad Bien-

-Respira... uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco... ¡Mira está saliendo de su casa!-

-Ya la vi, pongámonos en marcha- empezó a descender del árbol mientras que Itzel se quedaba arriba -¿Qué esperas?-

-SI caminamos tras ella nos puede ver-

-¿Y tú que supones que hagamos?- dice mientras vuelve a subir y la chica soltó una risita lo toma de los brazos y lo carga en su espalda.

-Sugiero que brinquemos en los árboles-

-P-Pero es pe-peligroso- le espeta su maestro algo sonrojado.

-Eso es lo divertido- termina y comienza a saltar con su maestro en la espalda

-Al menos déjame saltar por mi parte-se quejo Lavi

-Si claro para que por culpa de tu cadenita vayamos a dar los dos al suelo-repuso la chica saltando de nuevo

-Entonces déjame cargarte yo a ti-otro intento de parte de Lavi

-No tengo ganas, ahora ¿Podemos volver al trabajo?-el tono de la chica le hizo notar que seguía molesta

-Te estás vengando ¿verdad?-pregunto entendiendo el meollo del asunto, Itzel se sonrojo levemente al verse descubierta y se limito a ignorar la pregunta

Y con Allen...

-mmmm me toco está chica tengo que encontrar la manera de que pueda saber sobre ella pero ¿Cómo?-

-¡Bueno ya me voy!- informa al interior de su hogar para luego salir

-Ahora o nunca- se acerca a la chica haciéndola sonrojar levemente -¿Disculpa puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-

-Lo lamento pero tengo que ir a visitar a mi abuelita al hospital-

-Por eso se no estaba-

-Lo lamento tengo prisa-

-Por favor, son solo unas preguntas cortas, además podemos caminar si lo prefieres-

-Bien, pero rápido- comienzan a caminar mientras Allen hace las preguntas necesarias y la chica las responde lo más resumida y rápidamente posible. -...por eso no he podido asistir a los arreglos, además mi abuelita perdió a mi abuelo hace solo unas semanas y está mal-

-¿Hace unas semanas?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Le molestaría que le ayude a cuidar de su abuela? Me siento mal por retrasarla-

-Ammmm ¿Por qué no? No le haría mal nueva compañía-

-Gracias- llegando al hospital el ojo izquierdo de Allen se activo al pasar junto a una de las enfermeras y así siguió en el transcurso hasta llegar a la habitación de la abuela.

-Hola abuelita, traje compañía-

-Oh querida ¿Será ese novio que nunca me quieres presentar?- ambos chicos sonrojaron ante la pregunta.

-Abuela-

-Lo lamento señora pero no soy el novio de su nieta, yo ya tengo una novia-

-Oh ya veo-responde la abuelita.

-Es un chico que se ofreció a ayudarme a cuidarte-

-Así es-

-Oh eres un muchachito muy amable-sonrió la vieja mujer

-Gracias-Allen se sonrojo levemente-Me pregunto si Nancy-san se pondría celosa de esto...-

Con Nancy

-Achu ¿Quien habrá pensado en mí? No creo que sea...-Nancy agito la cabeza para evitar pensar en su novio, mientras tocaba la casa del hombre al que le tocaba vigilar

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto el hombre

-Ah hola ¿Le molestaría que le hiciera algunas preguntas?-

-¿Sobre qué?-el tono del hombre era osco

-Oh nada, eh oído que ah estado faltando a las preparaciones para el festival-dijo Nancy ignorando sus malos modos

-Sí, ¿Y que con ello?-

-Nada, solo sentía curiosidad-

-Ah hola ¿Le molestaría que le hiciera algunas preguntas?-

-Mira, eh estado teniendo unas Jaquecas horribles así que no he querido ir- contesto de malos modos-así que si no te importa-termino dando un portazo

-Que grosero Creo que me quedare vigilando por si acaso-

Con Andrea

-Llevo horas aquí el niño es un Akuma, el tipo lo cuida como su hijo enfermo pero aún así ¿No lo ah matado? Disculpe ah escuchado acerca de los "Exorcistas"- como un interruptor el pequeño niño se despertó y bajo a dónde se encontraban Andrea y el señor

-Otto-san... Oka-san siempre dijo que los exorcistas eran malos- abraza a su padre dejando sin movimientos a la exorcista

-****** maldito Akuma- piensa para ella misma pudiendo ver una sonrisa en el rostro metálico del niño

Con Kanda

-¿Me pregunto qué tipo de gente me tocara?- se pregunta esperando a que la persona saliera de su hogar a lo cual salió una joven de la misma estatura que Andrea, de hecho muy parecida a ella pero un poco más morena -¿Andrea?- la sigue con la mirada cuando esta transforma una de sus manos en arma y apunta al cielo al instante salió disparado un relámpago violeta que lleno el cielo con un tenso ambiente -Maldito akuma ¿Que planeas hacer?-

-Exorcista se que estas escondido y también se lo que se oculta en tu corazón y mi deber es hacer que se cumpla- en ese momento sale Kanda de su escondite.

-Puedes intentarlo, ese truco no funciona conmigo-

-O más bien no funcionaba contigo, ahora hay una nueva cosa que te importa, solo que no quieres aceptarlo, hasta te aprendiste esa pequeña canción de cuna para calmarla-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-

-Ya lo creo-

-Ahora dime tu nombre y haré tu sufrimiento más rápido-

-Pero por supuesto mi nombre es Afina asuma nivel dos y la encargada de destruirte-

-Kanda exorcista dispuesto a detenerte-

* * *

**Salen los personajes de DGM llenos de collares de tréboles de 4 hojas, herraduras y demás amuletos de la buena suerte seguidos de las autoras que también sostenían cada una un amuleto de la buena suerte **

**D: Bieeen cómo se pueden dar cuenta al fin actualizamos **

**I: Pero les advertimos quizá después de leer este capítulo tengan algún problema con el Internet **

**S: o su tiempo para estar en internet**

**D: Tal vez se preguntan el porque**

**S: pues les diremos porque**

**I: empezando este capítulo S y yo empezamos a mudarnos de casa y estuvimos más de un mes sin internet**

**S: cuando por fin tuvimos internet el modem se descompuso y no podíamos usar internet**

**D: cuando el modem se arreglo yo no pude conectarme por mucho tiempo**

**I S D: y cuando por fin encontramos el tiempo**

**S: mi computadora se quedo sin internet **

**I: Sin contar algunos otros problemas que tuvimos**

**D: Como que yo también me cambie de casa y me quede sin internet**

**Lavi: En resumen pareciera que este capítulo estaba maldito para que las autoras no pudieran escribir**

**I S D: Esperamos que nos perdonen por el atraso U-U**

**Allen: De momento... empezaremos a contestar los Reviews**

**Kanda: Miranda Kliese:**

**Lavi: Nos alegra que tengas algo de tiempo pero tranquila, los capítulos no se van a ninguna parte puedes leerlos cuando tengas tieeeempo también suerte con tus estudios**

**Itzel: ¿Verdad que es difícil elegir? Es que Sirius es Sirius **

**Lavi: ¿Estoy aquí sabes?**

**Itzel: Jeje... Luna G**

**Andrea: ¡Kanda es miooo!**

**Kanda: Y cómo ves esta vez no fuimos nosotros los que pelearon**

**Nancy, Allen, Lavi, Itzel: ¡Fue su culpa!**

**Kanda, Andy: No peleen**

**Nancy: NoeMi D: bien este Sip, nos centramos más en Itzel, porque toodos tienes derecho del estrellato y hablando del Lavi que describiste pueees esta como muy dormido muy adentro de ese Lavi que se muestra en el Fic**

**Andrea: No fue tan rápido y ya le di a Allen sus pataditas por eso.**

**S: lo único que hicieron ellos dos fue una pequeña sesión de besos creo que se mal entendió ¬¬U**

**Itzel: al fin alguien que me entiende con la aferracion a los libros gracias *v***

**Nancy: oye ¿que yo no me haya leído el ultimo de Fairy Oak en un dia no cuenta?**

**Itzel: ese es chiquito **

**Nancy: Jum**

**D: y gracias por el comentario de los Noé trataremos de ponerles más acción que funcione más sutilmente**

**I: Makuya-Love**

**Nancy: Estoy bien... la verdad no se que mosca me pico (susurra) Aunque yo creo que S tuvo algo que ver**

**S: No es cierto**

**Itzel y Andrea: Nuestras Inocencias están en problemas ¬¬**

**Allen: ¿Ves? Yo no soy el único Celoso**

**Nancy: No, pero Kanda es problema de Andrea**

**Kanda: ¬-¬**

**Nancy: es la verdad**

**Lavi: MusicianWish jaja me da gusto que alguien se dé cuenta de que soy una celebridad**

**D,S,I: se refiere a nosotras menso**

**Lavi: déjenme soñar y continuar qué bueno que te gusta la historia**

**S: es realmente halagador**

**D: nosotras también pensamos que Kanda se vería extraño cantando por eso lo pusimos **

**I: también Kanda y Andrea no son novios solo se hacen locos**

**D: Tampoco Lavi e Itzel son pareja**

**Itzel: por desgracia**

**Lavi: ¡¿Qué?**

**Itzel: nada**

**S: y como ya aclaramos solo fueron besoooos**

**Allen: si, esas historias fueron entretenidas**

**Andrea: siiii se comieron a un pobre lobitooooooooooo regáñalos y porfavooooooooor no mates al patoooooooooooooooooo aquí está el capitulo**

**Lavi: **

**I: Tranquila nunca cambiaremos, seguiremos tan locas como siempre**

**S: Por el simple hecho de que lo llevamos en la sangre**

**D: Aquí hay mas LaviXItzel, aunque de momento no estén en buenos términos y mas KandaXAndrea**

**Kanda: Porque todos sacan que estaba celoso**

**Andrea: Porque es extraño y divertido verte así**

**Allen: RedRose que bien que te parezca divertido el capitulo, esa era nuestra intención **

**S: también por desearnos suerte, que mal que no participaste en el concurso**

**D: Yaiih Bloody Princess que bueno que te encante el Fic jeje aquí traemos el siguiente capítulo y si lo disfrutaron dejen un Reviews**

**Todos en tono ascendente: Review review review review review!**

**S: pero claro que no olvidamos a Yaci-chan que bien que te gusta el fic nuestra tarea es alegrar corazones y poner sonrisas en las caras **

**Lavi: ya escuche eso dos veces Allen ten tu dinero**

**Allen: jajuajajua *risa malévola* lo sabía, gane**

**Lavi: créanme que hago lo posible y pongo propuestas en los típicos buzones de madera para hacer esto más apresurado pero no me responden**

**I, S, D tirando todas las cartas de Lavi**

**Andrea: siiii Kanda tiene un corazón pero aun no logro sacarlo pero lo lograre! Soy la idola de muchas personas!**

**Nancy, Itzel: se le subió mucho la fama =.=U**

**Nancy: gracias por vigilarme eso creeo ^^U**

**S: y también Ramia Evans-chan gracias y bienvenida al Fic! Bueno a las lectoras y aquí esta el capitulo que pediste**

**D: el que todas pidieron**

**Itzel: Me sorprende que tú y tu hermana hallan leído dos veces el montón de disparates de las Autoras**

**I S D: ¡Tu cállate!**

**S: Ejem, de acuerdo ahora pasemos a algo que sabemos tienen ganas de escuchar**

**D: ¡Los resultados del concurso de frases!**

**I: Agradecemos la participación de:**

**Itzel: Makuya-Love 17 puntos**

**Andrea: Miranda Kliese 34 puntos**

**Nancy: Helena 62.5 Puntos**

**Lavi: Ahora antes de dar los tres primeros lugares, les recordamos que el tercer lugar saldrá durante un capitulo del Fic**

**Kanda: El segundo saldrá durante una saga**

**Allen: Y el primer lugar se convertirá en un personaje base del Fic**

**I: Ahora sin mas preámbulos tenemos en tercer lugar a**

**Redoble de Tambores**

**S: Luna G con 94 Puntos**

**Todos aplauden**

**Kanda: En segundo lugar**

**(Musiquita de suspenso)**

**I: Noemi! con 95.5 Puntos**

**Mas aplausos**

**Nancy: Y por ultimo en primer lugar**

**D: MusicianWish con 96.5 puntos**

**Andrea: Felicidades MusicianWish has ganado este concurso, así que podrás ver tu participación en este Fic muy pronto!**

**Nancy: Muchas felicidades también para Noemi y Luna las autoras se pondrán en contacto con ustedes pronto para que reciban su premio**

**Itzel: Ahora sin más pasamos al adelanto**

**...**

**Todos voltean a ver a las autoras: ¿Y el adelanto?**

**I: ¿El... el... adelanto?**

**Kanda: Si el adelanto**

**S: Ammm el adelanto... es algo gracioso en verdad... verán...**

**D: ¡Un ornitorrinco se comió el adelanto!**

**Itzel: Creo que has estado viendo demasiado Phineas y Ferb**

**D: ¿Tú crees? ^-^U**

**Andrea: Bien, en vista de que no hay adelanto (mirada asesina hacia las autoras) creo que solo nos queda despedirnos**

**Todos: Adioos!**

**I, S y D: ¡Dejen Reviews!**


	34. Cap 31: SMP3: Problemas combatiendo

**Komui: **En serio ¿Tengo que seguir haciendo esto? Creo que para estas alturas ya todo el mundo sabe que las sanguíneas son de las autoras, lo demás de Hoshino y la canción es de una Emilia adultum

**S**: Emilie Autumn!

**Komui**: Esa tipilla

* * *

**Capitulo 31: La segunda misión P3:** Problemas Combatiendo

Tema de apertura –I want mi Innocence back – Emilie Autum (http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=P448P_BfO_I )

_I want my innocence back_

Los seis exorcistas se encuentran frente a la estación de trenes

_And if you can't give it to me_

Se ve a Ana seguirlos de cerca curiosa de lo que hacen

_I will cut you down_

Allen y Nancy agarrados de las manos, para después mostrarse molestos

_And I will run you through_

Una rápida escena de Lavi e Itzel en su habitación manchada de sangre

_With the dagger you sharpened_

En un mundo carmín lleno de dolor, un fénix se posa sobre este abriendo lentamente los ojos

_On my body and soul_

Itzel se sienta de golpe en su cama encontrándose con Lavi dormido sujetando su mano

_Before you slit me in two_

Ana cerca de todos mirándolos dudosa sujetando un rosario

_And then devoured me whole_

Kanda parada junto a Andrea dispuestos a destruir a los Akumas

_I want my innocence back_

La página arrancada del libro flotando frente a Itzel

_I want my innocence back_

Al pasar el papel se cambia por fénix ardiendo en sus propias llamas

_I want my innocence back_

Las llamas cambian la escena por un mundo donde la luz del sol se ha destruido

_I want my innocence back_

La escena rápida del mundo lo cambia por Itzel totalmente histérica buscando salir de ese lugar

_I want my innocence back_

El cabello de Itzel cambia a un hospital dónde Lavi tiene una corta plática con una niña

_I want my innocence back_

Una pluma pasa frente a ellos posándose en la mano de Itzel la cual sonríe dulcemente

_And if you can't pacify me_

El acercamiento a su sonrisa se transforma en una esfera de fuego donde se encuentra Itzel

_I will break your bones_

Lavi desesperado por la situación de su aprendiz junto con Ana se dirigen a luchar con Road

_You think I'm bluffing, just try me_

Dentro de la mente de Itzel todo comenzó a volverse más confuso

_I will never forget_

El mundo cambia por la pequeña caja dónde Nancy se encontraba encerrada

_The words you used to ensnare me_

Tirando la caja de deja ver la morgue donde ahora Andrea está a punto de ser enterrada

_Till my dying day_

Vuelve a cambiar por las tres exorcistas completamente inhóspitas de conciencia

_You'll suffer for this, I swear (I swear)_

La mirada seria de Lavi a punto de luchar contra Road

* * *

Mientras Kanda comenzaba a pelear contra el Akuma, Itzel y Lavi seguían sobre los árboles a la misteriosa chica

-¿A dónde irá esa chica? -cuestiono Lavi, sin embargo su aprendiz no contesto-Que pasa ¿Ahora me ignoras?-

-Creo que no-contesto Itzel saltando a otra rama, mientras que la joven a la que seguían detenía sus pasos

-¿Crees?-Cuestiono el Bookman que aprovecho el momento para liberarse de su aprendiz y sentarse en la rama

-Creo-Confirmo Itzel sin quitar la vista de encima a la chica

-¿Sigues muy molesta?-pregunto el mirándola

-¿Sigo encadenada?-volteo a verlo su aprendiz

-Tomare eso como un sí-suspiro mientras ambos volvían la vista a donde hacia unos momentos había estado la joven

-¡¿Dónde está?-saltaron ambos al encontrarse con el camino completamente vacío

-No debimos quitarle los ojos de encima-maldijo la sanguínea

-No Pudo haber ido muy lejos-Lavi se levanto y comenzó a caminar en la rama

-Espera no te hagas tanto hacia...-

¡CRACK! La punta de la rama por la que el chico había caminado se partió, precipitando al Bookman hacia el vacío tan rápido que la chica no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse y se vio arrastrada hasta el suelo junto con él, cayendo ambos de sentón al suelo

-...La orilla-termino la sanguínea mientras la rama partida caía tras ellos

-¿Estás bien?-

-De momento si, pero creo que tenemos problemas-contesto mientras alzaba la vista

-¿Por qué lo...?-Lavi siguió la mirada de su aprendiz que miraba el cielo viendo una nube de akumas- Rayos-

-Akumas querrás decir-

En otro punto...

-Uff pensé que nunca me libraría de esas personas extrañas- en ese instante el relámpago alarmo a la chica -¿Qué diablos fue eso?- de inmediato fue corriendo en dirección al relámpago.

-¡Mira hay va!- grita Lavi señalando a la chica.

-Bien, vamos-

-"¡Conejos Kanda necesita ayuda todos para el centro de la cuidad!"- llamo Andrea desde su inocencia.

-Lavi detente Kanda necesita ayuda-

-Yuu-chan es grande puede cuidarse solo-

-Pero Andy va para allá y Kanda estará ocupado para cuidarla a ella ¡Ella es mi prima y la responsable de ella soy yo! Y Nancy pero ellas dos son mi responsabilidad así que iremos así estemos encadenados, medio muertos, y en medio de la vida y la muerte iremos ¿Entendido?-

-Pero ¿Y la chica?-

-Ya la seguiremos luego, ahora tenemos que ir, si algo le pasa a esas dos...-sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa -Solo vamos-

-Bien-Lavi saco su martillo y lo apoyo en el suelo

-Sube, Vamos a pelear contra algunos Akumas Man, man, man-

Ambos se perdieron en el horizonte, sin notar que a unos metros de donde habían estado hablando la figura solitaria de una chica salió detrás de unos árboles

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Que estará pasando? ¿Que son los Akumas?-Las preguntas llenaban la mente de la chica que observo a los dos exorcistas alejarse antes de tomar una decisión

-#Nunca creí que Itzi-chan se preocupara tanto por sus primas#-Lavi mientras tanto miraba de reojo a su aprendiz que tenia la vista fija en el horizonte-Sabes que ellas también suelen cuidarse bien solas ¿no?-

-Lo sé, pero soy la mayor, me toca cuidarlas lo quieran o no, aunque ellas no lo necesiten... siempre ha sido así-suspiro-Se que estamos peleados, pero no les digas que dije eso-

-...-Lavi no contesto, mientras que a los pocos minutos ambos llegaban con sus compañeros al aterrizar el akuma los saluda con un fuerte golpe de su relámpago subiendo la temperatura de la cadena.

-¡Caliente caliente! ¡Lavi suelta la cadena!-

-No-

-Se va a quemar nuestra piel con quemaduras de segundo grado y no quiero así que suelta-

-No- después de un rato la cadena volvió a su temperatura normal -Vez, no paso nada... auch-

-#Tres mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete...# Bien, ahora vallamos a pelear-

-Bienvenidos a la pelea-Se burlo un akuma-¿Listos para que los mate?-

-Más bien ¿Tú estás listo para que nosotros te destruyamos?-

-Eso quiero verlo-

-¡Inocencia Actívate!-

Rápidamente Itzel busco a sus primas y las encontró peleando contra otro par de akumas, más tranquila se concentro en el akuma que tenía enfrente, mientras que a su espalda su compañero comenzaba a pelear con otro, a si, empezó a mandar varias bolas de fuego al akuma que las esquivo con dificultad

-Toma esto-Lavi movió la mano bruscamente, desviando el tiro de Itzel, que fue a incendiar un árbol cercano, mientras que al no contar con que arrastraría a su aprendiz con el Lavi no hizo bien el movimiento y solo logro que su martillo saliera volando y los golpeara a ambos en la cabeza

-JAJAJAJAJA-Los akumas no se resistieron a burlarse ante tal escena-Entonces ¿Ustedes nos van a derrotar?-

-Lavi en serio NO podemos pelear así-protesto la chica

-Tendremos que hallar la forma-respondió Lavi tercamente

-Eres... eres... #Uno Dos Tres Cuatro Cinco Mil Quinientos respira, respira no puedes matar a tu maestro#-

-Itzi-chan no estés perdiendo el tiempo y pelea-

-¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Hey akuma apestoso con cara de "!$#%$*!-

-Esas con palabras fuertes para una niñita como tú ¿No crees?-

-No me digas así pedazo de &%"$#&(=- las palabras enfadaron tanto al akuma que de inmediato se decidió a acecinarla fuera o no su tarea en ese momento. Al momento del ataque la sanguínea lo evito jalando la cadena haciendo que el akuma la destruyera -Bye Lavi-chan

-Espera ¡Itzi-chan!-Lavi intento detener a su aprendiz que se alejo de él corriendo a pelear contra el akuma al que había insultado -Adonde vas Exorcista-Otro akuma corto el paso del joven Bookman -Rayos-maldijo comenzando a pelear contra el

-#Perdona Lavi, pero si no lo hacía ambos correríamos peligro...#-pensaba mientras tanto Itzel

-Tu exorcista, vas a morir-El ofendido akuma se acerco a la sanguínea

-Hay... hice enojad al akuma-se burlo la sanguínea haciendo voz de bebe

-Sí, y por eso te voy a destruir-

-No lo creo- afirma sin tomar en cuenta un solo detalle, por ningún lado podía visualizar a Andrea

-¡Itzel, no lo destruyas tiene a Lía, mugen y a Black!- informa la exorcista, siendo cierto en su mano estaban las tres inocencias -¡Douh!-

-Itzi-chan- llama su maestro sin notar el peligro de su inocencia -¿Eh? ¡Oye eso no se vale, regrésame mi martillo!-

-Jamás exorcista-

-#Esto es malo, muy, muy malo. Todos desarmados seré la única que puede pelear, ni siquiera para que Nancy entre en su estado vampiro, falta una semana para luna llena y Andrea por más fuerte que sea junto con Kanda ni los dos podrían recuperar una sola inocencia#- la sanguínea analizaba la situación rápidamente mientras buscaba respuestas efectivas.

-¿Que sucede exorcista? ¿Sin posibilidades?

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?

-Es que desconozco las leyes de la física de esta dimensión, no deben ser tan distintas

-Itzel ¿Que planeas?- le grita la albina mientras intenta acercarse

-¡No vengas exorcista!- le interviene un akuma.

-Maldito...#Espero que sepas lo que haces pequeña coneja#

-Inocencia actívate, boomerang- invoca la mayor de las sanguíneas para después lanzar el boomerang siendo esquivado por el akuma que poseía las inocencias.

-Has fallado ¡Baka!

-De hecho solo tienes que moverte un poco hacia la derecha pero así estarás bien- dice para que después el akuma reciba el impacto del boomerang con el cual suelta las inocencias -¿Lo ves?-dijo mientras recogía las inocencias de sus compañeros y atrapaba su boomerang

-Maldita exorcista-el Akuma lucia furioso

-Lía ve con Andy y de paso dale Mugen a Kanda, y ¿Podrías darle su martillo a Lavi?-

-"Deberías dárselo tu, pero ya que lo Hare"-

-No sé qué dijiste pero lo tomare como un sí-contesto pasándole las inocencias de los chicos a la inocencia que las guardo en su interior para salir despedida junto con Black-¡Y tengan más cuidado a la próxima!-

-"Si, si lo haremos, Vamos Black"-contesto Lía con un destello dirigiéndose hacia los exorcistas des-inociensados (ND: Aunque dudo que exista esa palabra)

- Ahora ¿En qué estábamos?-Itzel retomo su lucha

-Vas a morir-

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo dijiste-le dio el avión mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo-Te debo un favor así que seré benevolente contigo-

-No lo creo nada Exorcista- en esos momentos el ataque de Itzel dio un roce muy peligroso para el akuma, resultado de su despiste

-Te lo dije grandísimo pedazo de chatarra-

-"Itzel ten cuidado, mucha de tu energía puede perderse"- informa Fénix a su exorcista, a lo cual ella no tomo mucho en cuenta

-Aja si claro gracias Fénix-

-"No me des el avión, hablo enserio Itzel Gabriela Téllez Girón Ruiz"-

-No me digas Gabriela no me gusta-

-"Te diré Gabriela cuando crea que estás haciendo algo que puede afectarte en mayor medida que a los demás pequeña niña"

-¡No me digas pequeña!- le replica mientras ataca al akuma y este responde con un ataque el doble de fuerte mandando a la sanguínea unos cinco metros lejos de los demás con un solo golpe.

-"No te distraigas"

-¡Entonces no me digas niña ni Gabriela!

-"OK, OK tranquila. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en el akuma"

-Entendido

-"Busca sus puntos de apoyo y elimínalos"

-Entendido

-"cuando este débil atácalo"

-Entendido

La exorcista se lanzo hacia el akuma que ataco de nuevo lanzando una serie de proyectiles, sin quitarle la vista de encima la chica esquivo el ataque, acercándose peligrosamente a su oponente -"¿Estas lista?"-

-Siempre-contesto sonriendo-Inocencia ¡Látigo de Fuego!-La cadena de la que colgaba el dije de Fénix se desprendió, y se alargo hasta tomar el tamaño de un gran látigo, que se incendio en cuanto la chica lo tomo.

-¿Que demon...?-Antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho un chasquido y el akuma se vio amarrado por las llamaradas del látigo

-Sabes hace tiempo que quería hacer esto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el látigo se apretaba

-¡ARG!- se queja la gran maquinaria lentamente siendo apretada por la fuerza del látigo hasta quedar igual que un trapo recién exprimido

-¡Sí, eso muy bien!- se auto festeja enrollando el látigo nuevamente

-Ahora lo siguiente...-

-"Itzel, aun quedan muchos Akumas más"- la joven levanta la vista comprobándolo

-Púdranse- se queja volviendo a activar la inocencia

-Vaya, vaya, la sanguínea mayor esta de malas-se burlo un akuma cerca de ella, en menos de un segundo recibió un latigazo que le destruyo rápidamente

-Sí, estoy de malas,-Contesto la sanguínea viendo a los demás akumas- hoy me robaron mi libro, me pelee con mi maestro y me encadenaron casi todo el día-

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso?-

-Solo que con ustedes me voy a desquitar-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente chasqueando de nuevo el látigo

Y con los demás...

-¡Andrea, ven a ayudarnos!-

-Ya voy... Lía hablo enserio dame la ametralladora que escondiste-

-"Lo haría pero no la encuentro"-

-¡Lía!-

-"No está mira busca"- la exorcista se metió en el interior de su inocencia para salir con una bazuca

-"Me duele el estomago, estas muy grande para mi"-

-No es una ametralladora pero igual sirve- camina hacia los demás comenzando a disparar descargando su furia

-Ustedes tienen una forma muy particular de usar sus inocencias...-Comento Kanda mientras veía a Andrea acabar con los akumas de a montón

-Verdad que si ^-^-dijo la chica disparando, a un akuma enfrente de ella.

No muy lejos de ellos Lavi también se encontraba luchando, sin embargo solo la mitad de su mente estaba en su pelea la otra estaba preocupada por su aprendiz que peleaba de forma confiada mas allá

-#Rayos, desde esta distancia no puedo ver lo que hace#-entre cada ataque el Bookman volteaba a el brillo rojizo de la inocencia de su aprendiz-#No la hubiera encadenado, si no lo hubiera hecho ella...

-LAVI!-Una rosa negra paso rozando y fue a darle a un akuma detrás de él que estaba a punto de darle-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en mi prima y poner atención a la pelea?-le regaño Nancy

-Gomen Nancy-chan...- vuelve su vista la aprendiz de Kanda quien ahora estaba atacando con una metralleta -¡¿Qué es eso Andy-chan?-

-¡Pan con queso!-

-El pan con queso no es así- se dice continuando con su batalla pero cada vez más preocupado por la situación de su aprendiz

Con Itzel...

-Diablos llegan, llegan, llegan y llegan muchos más, llegan muchos Akumas, a este paso no podré continuar con calma-

-¿Qué pasa miedo?-

-Jamás, el miedo es para los cobardes yo soy exorcista poseedora del miedo para aquellos que lo ocultan, en pocas palabras A-ku-mas-

-No lo creo Exorcista- al verse rodeada la joven creyó estar a punto de morir cuando Fénix se poso en su cabeza liberando un enorme resplandor que hizo cenizas a los Akumas por unos segundos la sanguínea sonrió en ese instante sintió un escalofrió, sus piernas temblaron un poco y estuvo a punto de caer, pero tan pronto como había llegado, la sensación desapareció

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto refiriéndose al resplandor y a lo que había sentido

-"Una mala señal"-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, pero su inocencia no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que más akumas se aproximaran-Olvídalo, luego me lo dices-

-¿Te estás divirtiendo exorcista?-Un nivel dos se acerco a ella mientras varios más la rodeaban

-La verdad si-contesto con una sonrisa

-Y dime ¿Por qué tan aislada de tus amigos?-

-Realmente, no es de tu incumbencia-le corto antes de lanzar un ataque que el akuma esquivo

No muy lejos de allí...

-Estoy segura que los vi venir para aquí-Una sombra salió del bosque por una colina cerca, obteniendo una muy buena vista de la situación - ¿Que es lo que está pasando?-susurro la soltaría figura observando la lucha

-¡Aahh!- de un momento a otro la chica tenía que cuidarse debido a que Andrea se fue a estrellar al árbol en el que estaba, con un moretón en el cachete, a lo cual la chica se molesto aún mas -Esta me la pagas...- toma de Lía una metralla disparándole al Akuma hasta dejarlo lleno de agujeros, para luego poder reírse solo como ella sabe hacerlo

-Aunque me duela admitirlo... me das miedo a veces Andrea-

-Jeje eso significa que soy peor que tú- retira un mechón de su frente

-Eso fue extraño ¿De dónde saco esa arma extraña? ¿Y porque se empezó a reír así?- para sí misma la chica se empezó a cuestionar para resolver sus dudas acerca de la exorcista de pronto una fría brisa invadió el lugar todos, akumas incluidos, voltearon a observar el centro del prado donde una puerta a cuadros que recordaba levemente la forma de un corazón surgió de la nada segundos después se abrió, y varias figuras salieron de ellas

-Espero que no le importe que nos unamos al juego- comento Road entrando con una gran sonrisa, seguida de Tikki, Jasdebi y Lulubell

-Por supuesto son bienvenidos-contesto Andrea con una media sonrisa sádica

-Una entrada un tanto dramática ¿no lo creen?-bufo Itzel levantando una ceja

-Yo opino que deberíamos tener menos Blablablá y más acción-dijo Nancy mirando a los Noés

-Buena idea- llega Andrea por atrás ahorcando a uno de los Noes tirándolo al piso -Tikki hazme caballito- el susodicho se vuelve a levantar sin perder quitarse a la exorcista de encima

-Baja desgraciada exorcista-

-No quiero :3- saca unas Teasse a lo que Andrea las repele -Si lo haces te atacas a ti solito

-Diablos

-Jaja

-No cantes victoria pequeña

-No canto me rio- se baja de su espalda y se prepara para el ataque.

-Maldita sanguínea-Tikky molesto y humillado se preparo para atacar, sin embargo no era el único molesto por lo que había hecho Andrea

-¿Porque tuvo que hacer eso?-a Kanda tampoco le había gustado que Andrea se le colgara a la fuerza al no-#Como lo hace conmigo#-susurro una vocecita moleste en su cabeza

-Kanda ¿Estas celoso?-pregunto Nancy que estaba al lado suyo

-Claro que no-

-Entonces ¿Porque te ves molesto?-siguió preguntando la sanguínea

-Porque me molesta que no se tome la pelea en serio-

-¿Cuando nos has visto tomar una pelea en serio?-le dijo Nancy con una sonrisa que decía claramente "gane" antes de dirigirse a luchar

-Tuche-tuvo que admitir Kanda dirigiéndose a la pelea también

-Nee, nee Kanda ¿Me cargas?- se dirige a su maestro al cual se le trepo a los hombros apuntándole mejor a Tikky -Di "Arebua Tikky"-

-¿Arebua Tikky?- repite confundido recibiendo el impacto del disparo de Andrea dejándolo completamente sorprendido

-¡Le día!-

-Maldita sanguínea, esta me la pagas-

-Seguro cuando regreses de tus dos meses de hospitalización-

-Los Noes no necesitamos hospitalización...- el susodicho empezó a regenerarse lentamente -Nos curamos rápido

-¡Hey! espera eso no podían hacerlo antes

-Hay cosas que solo se usan en casos de emergencias

-¿Y esta es una?

-No, pero hace más divertido el juego

-OH ¿Ahora estamos jugando?-defendió Kanda

-Empezaremos para que puedan acostumbrarse

-Yo paso- Andrea corre atacando a Tikky quien la recibe -Pero te advierto que cuando juego no me gusta perder-dijo Andrea agregando a sus últimas palabras un tono tétrico

-A mi tampoco sanguínea-contesto Tikky lanzándose para golpear a Andrea la sanguínea esquivo el golpe por muy poco

-Es una lástima porque vas a hacerlo-le dijo la pequeña mientras Lía comenzaba a atacar

-Ni en tus sueños-se las arreglo para decir mientras esquivaba el ataque

-Bueno eso me da una ventaja, si esquivas- se acerca a él dándole una bofetada -Te puedo golpear si te sobas el golpe- le manda un ataque dándole directo -Te puedo atacar-

-¡Maldita exorcista!-

-Lo se... pero es divertido hacer esto- lo golpea aprovechando para poder atacarlo simultáneamente, con la joven que seguía escondida observando cada detalle de la pelea

-#Impresionante... ¿Cómo puede hacer todo eso sin cansarse?#-

-Veo que has mejorado sanguínea-comento Tikky sonriendo maliciosamente

-Gracias ^^-Andrea acepto encantada el cumplido mientras detrás de ella se acercaban silenciosamente varias Teasses dispuestas a atacar

-Pero sigues tan inmadura como siempre-

-Y tu tan predecible como siempre-le rebatió la sanguínea volteándose justo a tiempo para destruir el ataque silencioso de su oponente-ahora si me permites Lía ¡ahora!-la estrella brillo y comenzó a mandar una serie de proyectiles

-Ja eso es todo lo que...-distraído con el ataque de Lía no noto a Andrea que lo golpeo a media frase mandándolo a volar bastante lejos y yendo tras el

-#Ese brillo...#-la silenciosa e inesperada espectadora se quedo sola, recordando el brillo de la inocencia al atacar -#ese brillo yo lo eh visto antes es el mismo que...#-en ese instante la chica arqueo la espalda repentinamente pues un extraño cosquilleo se había apoderado de ella, junto con un presentimiento y unas extrañas ganas de unirse a la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos

Y mientras tanto en la batalla

-¡Waa! Me aburro mucho de esto ¿Sabían, pueden cambiar a otra táctica más emocionante?-

-Supongo pero no quiero exorcista-

-Qué fastidio me dan todos- Itzel se paró de donde estaba y comenzó a golpear Akumas a diestra y siniestra, sonriendo complacida por lo que estaba haciendo sin ningún remordimiento -Bueno eso es otro punto

Con Allen...

-# ¿Qué hago? No puedo ir con Nancy ah auxiliarla pero no puedo descuidar aquí...#-

El exorcista aunque había recibido el aviso de Andrea no había podido ir con sus compañeros, puesto que el hospital donde le había tocado vigilar se encontraba infestado de akumas, y no se animaba a dejar el lugar

-¿Qué pasa? pareces nervioso-le pregunto la chica a la que había estado ayudando a cuidar a su "inocente" abuela que sea dicho de paso también era un akuma

-¿¡Que! Ammm yo nada-

-Es por la llamada que recibiste hace rato ¿verdad?-adivino -si quieres no es necesario que me ayudes, puedes irte sin problema-

-No, no te preocupes, quiero quedarme-

-De acuerdo-

-Querida-la akuma-anciana llamo a su nieta -¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua?-

-Si abuela, enseguida vuelvo, asintió la chica saliendo de la habitación

-Así que ¿Dejando a tus amigos morir solos a tus amigos exorcista?-pregunto con burla una vez que la chica salió de la habitación

-No sé que pueden solos- sonríe macabramente limando sus uñas -Pero tú ¿Podrás sobrevivir y dejar a tu nieta humana sola?-

-Jeje ella no se quedara sola, no moriré jamás-

-Dilo hasta que te lo creas, mientras puedo esperar y acabar contigo-

-Lo dudo...-

-Oba-sama aquí te traigo algo para que comas-

-Ah arigato Isana- dijo refiriéndose a la nieta.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la chica sintiendo el ambiente un tanto tenso entre Allen y su abuela.

-OH no es nada cariño, solo conversaba con este atento jovencito- sonrió la falsa anciana.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-OH, cosas sin importancia-contesto la akuma mirando a Allen

-¿En serio estas bien?-pregunto notando que el albino seguía preocupado

-Sí, ¿No quieres ir a ayudar a tus amigos?-añadió con malicia -si, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que si me necesitan volverán a llamar-contesto Allen

En la batalla

-¡AAAHHH!- exclama Andrea estrellándose en una construcción -Ahí, si no fue el tiempo entonces yo le rompí la nariz a la esfinge- dice sarcástica parándose de nuevo -¡AHÍ! Me duele todo, $%&#$ Tikki ya verás la que te pongo-

-¡Andrea!- llama su maestro intentando ir con ella

-¿A dónde tan rápido exorcista?-

-Tch-

Con...

Un estruendo sacudió el hospital, el polvo broto de las paredes y pequeños fragmentos se desprendieron -¿Que fue eso?-pregunto la chica asustada Allen se asomo por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a Andrea dirigirse otra vez contra Tikki y perderse de vista

-#Rayos, parece que no les va muy bien pero no puedo irme, no con el hospital infestado#- De pronto se escucho el grito de una enfermera

-¡Eh no puede irse!-

-¿Qué hace? aun no le dan de alta-

-Oye, todavía te queda medio turno-

Allen y la chica se asomaron por la puerta y vieron a una gran cantidad de enfermeras, pacientes y doctores salir del hospital, el ojo de Allen se activo ante todos ellos -#Los akumas... deben estar yendo a la batalla#-

-¡Abuela!-escucho el grito detrás de él, el joven albino volteo justo a tiempo para ver a la "inocente abuelita" saltar por la ventana para unirse a los otros akumas antes de poder algo o quitarse de la ventana algo la rompió cayendo encima de Allen

-Ah eso me dolió- se sienta Andrea con los ojos de garabato mirando a Allen -Gracias por apaciguar mi caída moyashi- se levanta intentando equilibrarse -Lía, vamos necesito algo que me sirva- la pequeña estrella comienza a buscar en su interior sacando un huevito de los que se usan para medir el tiempo -¿Algo más?- vuelve a buscar sacando una bomba atómica -No contaminare el ambiente otra cosa- desesperada saca un tanque de guerra y se lo da -Perfecto- se mete en este saliendo del hospital aplastando a todos los Akumas que iban saliendo excepto de la abuelita -Tch- se regresa mirándola fijamente

-¿Y tú qué?-

-Pues yo soy una exorcista encantada- avanza sin poder rozarle nuevamente -NO TE MUEVAS ESTUPIDO AKUMA DE PACOTILLA-

-Que boca tan sucia cariño... ¿Y así besas a tu novio?-

-No tengo, para tu mala información yo no soy tan cordial como aparento-

-OH ¿Acaso aparentas ser cordial? -pregunto con burla demostrando una agilidad sorprendente-Porque a mí no me lo pareces-

-¬¬ Vas a morir, vas a morir muy dolorosamente-contesto mientras pisaba el acelerador y ambos se perdían en el bosque

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?-la pobre chica estaba en shock ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar

-"¡Moyashi! Necesitamos ayuda los Noé están aquí y los akumas llegan por montones"-

-# ¡Rayos!#-Allen tomo a su acompañante de la mano comenzó a llevarla hacia la salida -Mira, siento ser yo quien te diga esto pero tu abuela está muerta, eso es un akuma un arma creada por el Conde del Milenio- -¿C-Como dices?- -Lo siento, debo ir a pelear, pero antes te llevare a un lugar seguro-

-Muerta...-

-¡AAAHHH!- grita Andrea lanzando municiones sin poder darle -Me estorbas- golpea la tapa del tanque arrancándola, permitiéndole ver mejor -Ahora sí... apunto tranquila... saco mi bomba atómica... la coloco... y ¡FUEGO!- dispara dándole en el blanco destruyendo a su vez a los demás Akumas de alrededor

-Andy-san adelántate-

-No me des ordenes Moyashi- le apunta mostrando su furia a lo que el albino asiente -Iré con los demás con una a cada cine km mueren demasiado bien-

-Muy bien- sigue su camino con la chica dejándola en un lugar muy apartado -Por favor quédate aquí, por tu seguridad-

-C-claro lo hare gracias por salvarme-

-Ese es mi trabajo-sonrió antes de salir corriendo para ayudar a sus compañeros. No tardo mucho en llegar al campo de batalla Road peleaba contra Nancy, Kanda y Lavi se enfrentaban contra Jasdero y Debitto, mientras que al estar Andrea ocupada peleando contra los akumas Tikki había pasado a pelear contra Itzel

-Allen-Kun ¡Viniste a jugar!-salto contenta Roas, para inmediatamente ser golpeada por Nancy

-Bienvenido a la batalla chaval-Comento Tikki con cierta burla

-TSK Hasta que llegas Moyashi-

-Calla Kanda al menos ya estoy aquí- le replico el recién llegado-¡Inocencia Actívate!-

-Esto se pondrá interesante- exclama el Noé sonriendo

-¡Ah! Cuidado Tikki se te cayo el orgullo- avisa Andrea burlona arrollando al Noé con el tanque

-UPS, todo tu orgullo se aplasto en el piso-

-¡¿Andrea qué diablos es eso?-

-Un tanque de guerra, así son en mi dimensión-

-¿Y qué hace?-

-Arrolla Tikki y dispara misiles de largo alcance-

-¿Pero no lastimara a las personas?-

-No si lo disparo desde aquí- dispara a una gran nube de akumas vaporizándolas -No daño a nadie porque están lejos, y la inocencia con la que está hecha el tanque, no contamina el ambiente-

-¿Esa cosa cupo en Lía?-pregunto Itzel levantando una ceja -No me extraña que luego le de dolor de estomago a tu inocencia-

-Eeehh que ya estaba dentro yo no lo metí-se defendió su prima

-Exorcista extraña, inocencia extraña-

-Tú lo has dicho-

-Grr Maldita sanguínea-Tikky salió de debajo del tanque, con varias heridas y bastante molesto

-¿Tú el Noé y yo sigo con los akumas?-

-Me parece bien ¡Lía!- llama cuando todos ven a la pequeña estrellita sacando de su interior un rifle enorme (N.I de esos enormes tipo Rambo) -¡A eso me refiero!- sonríe apuntándole a Tikki -¡Oh Tikki, pronto vas a ver un sacrificio lleno de pecados...!- el Noé no respondió pero si la miro molesto -¡Y tu orgullo de nuevo por los suelos!- dispara siendo esquivada esta ocasión -¡Kuso!- tira el rifle colocando a Lía en su muñeca como su primera activación, atacando a Tikki solo con estrellitas camicace que lo perseguían a cada paso que daba

-¡Eso es trampa exorcista!-

-Tengo nombre Tikki... perdón Noé-

- ¬¬ ese no es mi nombre-

-Exorcista tampoco es el mío- aclara sin dejar de disparar hasta clavar una en su playera, siguiendo hasta poder atravesar su brazo cuando el Conde milenario llega y se lleva a todos

-Lo siento querida esto lo resolveremos en otra ocasión-

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ MALDITO PEDAZO DE NOÉ!-

-Se fueron-

-Cobardes ¬¬-se quejo Itzel llegando con los demás

-Y que lo digas-concordó su prima, los exorcistas se reunieron y llegaron al punto donde la chica que había visto todo se escondía, quien al verlos acercarse se subió al árbol para escuchar su conversación

-Bien y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-

-Supongo que... no lo sé-suspiro Itzel recargándose en el árbol donde la chica se escondida

-¿Como les fue con quien les toco seguir?-pregunto Kanda, cada quien comenzó a relatar lo que les paso

-Así que en cuando comenzó la pelea el niño-akuma simplemente salió por la ventana-mientras Andrea platicaba Lavi se acerco a su aprendiz que se coloco lo más lejos del que pudo

-Oh vamos Itzi-chan no seas inmadura ¿Ni siquiera te acercaras a mi?-se quejo el Bookman

-¿Y me culpas? no voy a permitirte que me encadenes de nuevo-

-Pues...-

-¡paren ya!-Grito Andrea molesta-Que tiene que caer algo del cielo para que paren su pelea-pregunto golpeando el árbol con fuerza tirando a la chica escondida en el justo en medio de todos

-Waaa-

-Guau no lo decía en serio- sonríe maliciosamente preocupando a todos -Muajajaja puedo predecir el futuro- anunciaba muy feliz cuando la chica se sentó en el suelo sobando su cabeza

-Andrea preocúpate por la pobre chica- pide Nancy ayudándola a pararse -¿Estás bien?-

-S-si gracias ^^-

-No te preocupes-

-¬¬yo insisto puedo predecir el futuro-

-PREUBALO- exigieron todos pero para su mala fortuna el destino estaba siendo benévolo con Andrea

-Ahora... (N.S: en unos segundos terminado de decir esto le caerá una cubeta a Lavi) - dice rápidamente cuando una cubeta le cayó en la cabeza a Lavi -¡Jajaja adivine! Soy poderosa-

-E-eso es suerte- se queja sobándose la cabeza-

-No lo es, tengo poderes psíquicos-

-TSK tu aventaste esa cubeta-

-No no fui yo ¿De dónde sacaría una cubeta?-

-¿De tu inocencia a la que le cabe un tanque y una bomba atómica?-

-Bien pensado, pero no fui yo-

-Entonces quien-

-It...-

-Podemos dejar esto para después- interrumpió la mayor de las sanguíneas antes de que la delataran-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto a la joven

-Soy Ana Airay mucho gusto-se presento educadamente

-Mucho gusto Ana, yo soy Itzel, la chica albina es mi prima Nancy, su hermana Andrea que se cree profeta, el amargado es Kanda, Allen el albino y el conejo pelirrojo del parche terco y sobre protector es Lavi -

-Oye tu eres la chica del pueblo, la que dijo que los mocos creen-dijo Andrea viendo detenidamente a la chica por primera vez

-¿Eeehh?-Ana miro extrañada a la pequeña, hasta que recordó su conversación en el pueblo-O si soy yo...-

-¿Como llegaste aquí?-pregunto Nancy curiosa

-Yo los seguí-confeso sonrojándose un poco-vi la batalla que tuvieron contra esas... cosas-

-¿Y porque nos seguías?

-Es que no hace mucho una de esas cosas intento atacarme y de un momento a otro desapareció en una nube de humo- termina como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, ¿Porque habría de mentirles?- sus ojos despedían cierto brillo de curiosidad y alegría que ningún exorcista se podría explicar después de ver la situación.

-Ana-chan ¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?- le ofrece gentilmente una mano la albina mientras le sonríe.

-Claro pero ¿Para qué?

-Tranquila no es nada malo.

-De acuerdo ¿A dónde van?-

-Simple vamos a... oye si ¿A dónde vamos?-

-^/^-

-Buena pregunta, los Noés se esfumaron...-

-¿Los quienes?-

-Los Noés son...-

-Lero Lero Hola Exorcistas Lero-

-¿Eso es un paraguas parlante?-

-SIP ¿Que quieres Lero?-

-Lero Lero traigo un mensaje del conde-

-¿Cual?-

-Si se atreven los Amos Noé los verán en el templo del Fénix-

-Yo tengo una pregunta- dice la sanguínea mediana levantando la mano.

-¿Qué cosa Lero?

-¿Dónde queda el templo del fénix? Después de que el pequeño paraguas rosado discutirá varias veces con la sanguínea y los demás intentaran aclarar mejor las cosas encontraron el templo. -Wow esto es graaaande.

-Así es Lero, el conde los espera dentro Lero.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera. Yo nunca dije que quería pelear.

-¿¡Entonces porque me hicieron venir hasta acá pero!

-Nada más... queríamos saber donde quedaba- explica Andrea sin muchos ánimos dándose la vuelta -Ya nos vamos Lero, tenemos muchas ganas de dormir Lero-

-¡No me copies exorcista Lero!-

-No te estoy copiando Lero-

-¡Claro que me estas copiando Lero!-

-No te estoy copiando Lero, solo estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu Lero, eso no es copiar Lero-

-Me estas copiando Lero-

-Que no Lero-

-Si Lero-

-No Lero-

-Si Lero-

-Si Lero-

-No Lero-

-¡Ja! dijiste que no Lero-se burlo Andrea

-¿Qué? Lero,- la sombrilla se confundió-si Lero me estas copiando Lero-

-Ya dijiste que no Lero- Mientras Andrea seguía discutiendo con Lero Ana se acerco a los demás exorcistas

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto

-Casi...-contesto Nancy

-¿A qué locura me vine a meter?-susurro para si

-Y eso que apenas nos estas conociendo-le sonrió Itzel -¿Eso debería consolarme?-

-Ya basta Lero, ustedes lucharan Lero Lero-El grito frustrado de Lero regreso su atención a la sombrilla, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se deshacía y los siete caían al tocar suelo les sorprendió verse en unos túneles de, al parecer, un tipo de cuarzo.

-Auch, auch ¿Ahora dónde estamos?- pregunta Ana.

-En unas catacumbas según parece- le responde Lavi.

-¿Esto les pasa muy a menudo?- vuelve a preguntas la nueva chica.

-Si, un poco- responde esta vez al albino.

-¿De qué creen que estén hechas las paredes?- dice la más pequeña del grupo.

-Amatista- le responde su hermana.

-¿Como lo sabes Nancy-san?

-Soy alguien adicto a saber sobre cuarzos y sus usos, sin duda esto es amatista.

-Vaya, eres lista- le elogia Ana.

-La verdad es que de dónde venimos no había mucho que hacer- indica la mayor de las sanguíneas.

-¿Fue por ociosidad?

-Honestamente si- responden las sanguíneas.

-¿Y ahora como saldremos de aquí?- pregunta Kanda con cierta exasperación por la nueva invitada.

-Buscar la salida- indican Bookman Jr. y si aprendiz.

-No puede ser tan difícil o si-

-Mmmm-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que... Rayos, estamos en las catacumbas del templo-

-¿Y qué hay con ello?-

-Nadie ah entrado aquí desde el siglo XV más o menos o al menos eso dicen en el pueblo-

-¿Por qué no las usan?-

-Las han construido en etapas, muchos sacerdotes y personas diferentes, sin ningún orden en específico-

-Eso quiere decir...-

-...Que son un inmensa red de túneles, quien se han animado a entrar ha terminado perdido eternamente-

-Si... Bueno, no queremos quedarnos muertos aquí solitos sin comida ni agua. Busquemos la salida- la sanguínea mediana comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por las otras dos.

-¿Quieres intentarlo después de todo lo que dijimos?

-Claro, no voy a esperar a que se les ocurra sacarnos de aquí.

-Sería una buena idea intentarlo ¿No creen?- dice Ana comenzando a caminar detrás de las chicas.

-Bueno ¿Que podemos perder?- y así los seis exorcistas y la chica comenzaron a caminar por el extenso pasillo

-Así que ¿ustedes se dedican a pelear contra esas cosas?-

-Se llaman Akumas, somos exorcistas nuestro trabajo es acabar con ellos-explico Itzel

-¿Y esas personas tan raras?-la cabeza de Ana estaba llena de preguntas sobre los exorcistas

-Son los Noés, controlan a los akumas, solemos pelearnos seguido con ellos-contesto Nancy

-Guau, debe ser un trabajo muy difícil-

-Algo pero también es muy divertido -contestaron las sanguíneas

-Hablaron las mas cuerdas de nosotros-dijo sarcástico Kanda

-Calla Kanda, de dónde venimos...- se interrumpió a media frase -de dónde venimos...

-...Somos unas psicópatas- le a completo Andrea a su hermana.

-Exacto- le sonríe Itzel.

-Así que no vengas a decirnos cuerdas, eso es un insulto.

-#Creo que me vine a meter con las personas equivocadas#- pensó Ana al ver la clase de personas que había encontrado.

-¬¬ Y ya empezaron...

-¿Ya empezamos que? Desde que empezamos a pelear hemos dado el máximo de nosotras, y tu luego solo te pones a mirar como pelamos, si de verdad quieres criticar, critica cuando no hagamos NADA-

-Y-yo nunca dije eso...-

-Pero lo pensaste yo lo se te conozco-

-Andy ya no pelees-

-¬¬Bueno- se adelante para no ver a su maestro

-NI PENSAR QUE ESTARE CERCA PARA QUE ME CRITIQUES KANDA-

-#Bravo ahora si... los conejos peleados, los moyashis peleados y nosotros peleados#-se frustro Kanda

-Ya se habían tardado en pelear-

-Aja-

-Parece que oficialmente estamos mujeres contra hombres-comento Nancy y junto con su prima se adelanto para alcanzar a su hermana, a medio camino se regreso-ven Ana- dijo tomando a la chica para que fuera con ellas

-¿Ehh?-la joven confundida simplemente se dejo llevar dejando a los chicos más atrás

-Te explico-se apiado de ella Itzel -normalmente solo pelean Kanda y Andrea, pero hoy nos peleamos todos-suspiro

-¿Porque lo hicieron?-

-Pues...-Nancy le contó el porqué de su pelea con Allen

-Yo creo que el que se halla puesto así no significa que no te tenga confianza,- opino Ana-si no que te ama mucho-

-Es un buen punto pero estas de acuerdo en que no se puede poner así, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte- refiriéndose a terminar con él -Solo era un favor que me pidió.

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo a él.

-¿Y si no me escucha?

-Creo que tiene más ganas de escucharte que de pelear contigo.

-¿En serio lo crees? Pero estaba muy molesto

-Porque tú estabas muy molesta-comento Itzel

-No me ayudes prima

-Solo decía

-En ese caso- se desquito Nancy-porque no le comentas a Ana porque te peleaste con Lavi

-E-e-eso es completamente diferente. Yo tengo la razón en ese punto

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Me encadeno! ¡Eso paso!

-¿Porque lo hizo?-

-Por un libro... pensó que haría algo malo y me encadeno para poder "vigilarme"-

-Entonces lo hizo por un motivo...-

-No me digas que es lo mismo que Allen-

-No iba a hacerlo- desvía la mirada triste haciendo sentir mal a las exorcistas -Iba decir que a lo mejor lo hizo por miedo a perderte- los ojos de Itzel se abrieron como nunca -Si me encadenara alguien que quiero mucho, por algo que leí y puede provocar que lo haga... los obvio es miedo a perderme-

-B-b-bueno yo...-

-Ven conmigo Ana no te sientas mal POR UN CONSEJO- grita dejando en blanco a los tres de atrás ( así que ahora somos relleno) (N.I pues desde que se pelearon los seis... si son relleno)

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Allen asustado por el grito

-No lo sé...- contesto Lavi-pero creo que me dan un poco de miedo

-Las tres están molestas con nosotros hay motivos para tener miedo-dijo sombrío el albino

-Y ahora Ana se les unió

-Saben...- adelante con las chicas Itzel suspiro-se que solo está preocupado por eso no quería que leyera el libro-confeso mirando al suelo

-Y a todo esto ¿Que tanto dice ese libro?-pregunto Nancy

-AMM nada

-Si claro tú y el Ugisagi se pelearon por nada-dijo sarcástica Andrea

-La leyenda del fénix que nos contó el tipo del templo ¿contentas?

-No, a nosotras no nos engañas, debe de haber algo mas-le respondió Andrea

-Enserio no hay...- la chica corto su defensa a la mitad

- Guau-exclamaron las cuatro chicas mientras llegaban al final del túnel donde caminaban.

-¿Que su...? guau-los chicos alcanzaron a sus compañeros y observaron el lugar, un gran y hermoso bosque se abría frente a ellos, los árboles se veían muy viejos y se veían varios tipos de pájaros volando

-Parase el bosque de la leyenda-susurro Itzel

-¿Seguros que seguimos bajo tierra?-cuestiono Allen confundido

-Debe ser...-contesto Ana también confundida

-¡KIRE!- grito Andrea al enorme bosque escuchando su eco -Jeje- sale del túnel directo al bosque dando varias vueltas sobre sí para ver todo el lugar

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ni idea Moyashi

-Pero es muy lindo el lugar

Con Itzel y las demás...

-¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?

-Um- asiente sonriéndoles

-Nunca me sentí más relajada... si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí libre de contaminación, libre de humos de autos-

-Bueno eso es verdad pero y la comida-

-Los árboles dan comida-

-¿La carne?- se altero Lavi

-No soy asesina, no preciso de carne para vivir todo el tiempo

-¡Pero si para las proteínas!

-Pero no las necesito diario, además hay de todo por aquí-

-Necesitaríamos agua

-Debe de haber, si no ¿Como crecerían los árboles?

-Un refugio

-Podemos hacerlo fácilmente

-Nena, siento romper tu ilusión-le dijo Itzel -pero debemos salir, estamos en una misión lo olvidas

-Lo sé, demo mira este sitio, sería perfecto para vivir-suspiro Andrea anhelante

-Ouu mira que tierna la sanguínea-una voz arriba de ellos llamo su atención, Road parada en Lero y los demás Noé aparecieron frente a ellos

-Oh genial tenían que llegar a arruinarlo todo ¬¬ -se molesto la pequeña

-Bienvenidos exorcistas lero

-¿Les gusta?- pregunto Road-Creemos que es un buen lugar para una tumba

-¡Gran idea! Sus tumbas quedaran muy bien aquí-contesto con falsa emoción Itzel

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso sanguínea

-En serio ¿No saben que tenemos nombre?-se enfado Andrea

-P-por supuesto que sabemos-

-Pues a mí no me parece "Sanguíneas esto, sanguíneas lo otro, maldita sanguínea" ¡Ya me tienen harta!

-¡Nosotros no decimos así!

-Sanguínea por aquí, sanguínea por allá- los mira más furiosa que Nunca

-¡Mi nombre es Andrea, y me complacería que me llamarán así! Noes

-Pides lo que no das-

-¡¿Cómo que pido lo que no doy desgraciado pedazo de Tikki? Todo el tiempo les llamamos por sus nombres, Road, Tikki. Lero, Debi, Dero, y el gordo milenario ¡¿y dices que no lo hacemos? Bien pues a partir de hoy no los llamare por su nombre Noé

-Lo mismo va para ti

-Pero nunca nos han llamado por nuestro nombre- contra-ataco Itzel apoyando a su prima-

-Es verdad ni una sola vez los escuche decir "Nancy por aquí, Itzel esto, Andrea lo otro"-

-¿No se supone que son enemigos?-pregunto confundida Ana

-Si- confirmo Nancy-pero eso no es motivo para que sean así de descorteces con nosotras

-¡Exacto!-salto Andrea-al contrario, son nuestros Némesis ¡Deberían llamarnos con confianza por nuestros nombres!

-Ya si quieren agregarle el sanguínea, bueno, pero solo si dicen nuestro nombre también-agrego Itzel

-En estos casos lo mejor es ignorarlas-le aconsejo Lavi a Ana que no sabía que decir

-De acuerdo-acepto la chica

-¡Te escuche conejo!

– ¡Bien!- se harto Tikki

-Andrea, Itzel, Nancy-aclaro mirándolas-exorcistas-completo mirando a los chicos

-Y porque a nosotros si nos dicen exorcistas-se quejo Lavi

-Tsk no empieces tú también Ugisagi-le regaño Kanda

-Ana, deberías buscar un lugar seguro esto se va a poner peligroso-aconsejo Allen a la chica

-pero...-trato de protestar

-Hazlo-confirmo Itzel-Estaremos bien, hemos hecho esto varias veces

-¡Esperen!- llamo Andrea -¿Ahí in sitio rocoso por aquí? No quiero destruir las plantas y árboles me sentiría muy mal- todos la miraron extrañada siendo los Noes quienes afirmaron comenzando a caminar -¡Nantene!- Grita lanzándoles un ataque directo estrellándolos -¡Por supuesto que me importa la naturaleza! Pero Black Rose la puede curar en un instante la idea era que creyeran lo mucho que me preocupa-

-Pues lo lograste-

-¬¬ esa es la idea Tikki ¿No escuchar?-

-No ahora me las pagaras-

-Mira Nancy una catarina-

- OOU o-oye ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¿Que, dijiste algo? Estábamos atentas con la catarina- respalda Itzel con dicho animal en el dedo

-Claro que dijo algo malditas sanguíneas Nancy, Andrea e Itzel-

-Lala, lalala, lala, lala ¿Qué?-

-¡Arhg! me las pagaran exorcistas-

- Lala, lalala, lala, lala ¿Qué?-

-¿Podrían escucharme?-se frustro Tikki

-Ya ves lo que se siente

-Son unas -antes de poder terminar una bola de fuego bolo hacia él, y la esquivo por unos escasos milímetros

-Esa boquita Tikki-reprendió Itzel-No deberías usar esas palabras tan feas

-Me estás dando lecciones de modales Itzel-pregunto el Noé molesto mientras se lanzaba a atacar a la sanguínea

-¡Itzi-chan!-

-Ah, ah, ah Bookman, tu pelearas con nosotros jiji-Lavi que había intentado ayudar a su aprendiz fue interceptado por Jasdebi

-¡Ah quiero ayudar a Itzi-chan!-

-Primero pasa sobre nosotros "conejo"-

-¡Oye! Solo Yuu-chan y Andy-chan me dicen conejo... maricas-

-¡¿EH? No somos "maricas" el maquillaje es parte de la apariencia Noé ignorante-

-¿Sí? Yo creí que solo las mujeres se maquillaban... o en este caso los homosexuales-

-¡Qué no! Ahora por eso la pagaras muy caro exorcista parchado-

-¿Eh? ¿Parchado? ¡Yo no estoy parchado! ¿Dónde me vez los parches?- los Noes señalan su ojo dejando en blanco Lavi

-Eso no cuenta

-Claro que cuenta exorcista- le responden mientras lo atacan.

-¿Donde está Ana?- pregunta Nancy mientras ataca a los Noes.

-¿Y porque nos preguntas a nosotros?

-Serás i... le estaba preguntando a los demás.

-Cuida esa boquita ¿Acaso así besas a tu novio?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- sigue atacando con el rencor y furia que sentía hacia ella misma por lo que empezaba a pensar.

-¡Ah! Maldita Andrea- Se queja Road cayendo nuevamente a las rocas cortesía de la menos de los exorcistas (N.R oye eso no es justo ¬¬ siempre les dan crédito) (N.I pues si son los principales...) (N.R ¿eso qué? en el anime también nos daban mucho crédito) (N.I ¬¬ bien les daré crédito)

-¿Estás bien Road? No actúas como tú-

-Ahora verás desgraciada esto todavía no se acaba- se levanta extendiendo sus brazos haciendo una aparición de sus dulces velas tres veces mayores a lo habitual

-¡¿QUÉ DEMON...?

-¿Qué se siente Andrea? ¿Miedo, pavor, estrés...?- se relame sin apartar la vista de Andrea -¿Horror?- cambia la forma de estás por enormes jeringas espantando aún más a la exorcista quien empezó a retroceder -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te dan miedo las inyecciones? ¡PUES DEBERÍAN!- lanza su ataque a Andrea quien con dificultades lo esquiva obteniendo leves rasguños

-¡Andrea! ¡No te distraigas ataca!-

-¡Cállate Kanda nunca pedí tu opinión! ¡En ninguna ocasión pedí tú opinión!-

-Nunca lo haces-le repuso Kanda

-Y aun así tu siempre-mientras Andrea se encontraba distraída peleando contra Kanda, Road se aprovecho para atacarle logrando aplicarle una de sus inyecciones

-¡Andrea!

-Ay, ay, ay, ay-los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron

-Ouuu la sanguínea quiere llorar-se burlo Road

-No, no voy a llorar-negó Andrea cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y tragándose su dolor,-Y tú me la vas a pagar- amenazo mientras que Lulubell comenzaba a atacar a Kanda

-En vez de pelear con tu aprendiz deberías concentrarte en pelear con nosotros

-Bien si eso quieres ¡Primera Ilusión!-ataco furioso Kanda

-Eso es ven a pelear.

Con Itzel...

-Ya verás cómo te pongo de alfombra Tikki- le grita la mayor de la sanguíneas al Noé mencionado.

-¿Alfombra? ¿Te parezco de tan alta calidad?

-En realidad pensaba ponerte en la entrada para que te pisoteen.

-Eso me ha dolido

-¿Y cuál crees que era la intención?

-Tu...- saca de su mano una teasse enorme que se transforma en miles más pequeñas -Veamos como andas en tu puntería, seguro tu maestro te ha enseñado bien- libera a sus mariposas que empiezan a crear un tornado alrededor de ella ajustándolo un poco más cada segundo

-Esto no va a detenerme Conde Tikki- prende su mano con una flama enorme cuando siente un horrible bajón de energía y aliento -¿Pero... qué...?- intento decir mientras respiraba rápidamente.

-Jajajajaja no deberías encenderte por un tornado negro, ¿no sabes que el fuego se consume con oxigeno?

-¿Oxigeno?...#Pero claro, el tornado expulsa el oxigeno a mi alrededor y al encender el fuego solo hago que se extinga más rápido#- apaga el fuego de su mano y toma una gran bocanada de aire -#Solo tengo que quemar las mariposas antes que me acecinen# Ok ¡aquí voy!- de inmediato una explosión salió desde el centro de la exorcista expandiendo una ola de fuego a su alrededor liberándose no solo de las mariposas sino también de las catacumbas abriendo un agujero en el techo -¡Chicas ahora!

-Bien- dijeron las hermanas a coro mientras juntaban sus manos formando un círculo.

-"Ketsueki no tsubasa" (alas sanguíneas)- invocan las tres mientras que de sus espaldas sale una luz de diferente tonalidad.

_*****Flashback *****_

(N.D: Lo siguiente pasa en el entrenamiento del capítulo 24: De vuelta grandes)

-Ch... ch...ch...ch...chicas- llamaron los 3 maestros mientras miraban expectantes las nueva apariencia de sus aprendices. -¿Que sucede?- dicen las tres a coro mirando sus espaldas

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-Chicas tranquilas no se aloquen- intentan tranquilizarlas.

OoOoOoOoO

-Efectivamente es otra modalidad de las inocencias que se les ha dado- les rectifica Komui dando un trago a su taza de café.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirnos?

-¿No era obvio?

-Noooo

-Bueno, sus inocencias pueden tomar varias formas esta es una de las más especiales, aun no sabemos si pueden usar las demás modalidades con las alas activadas así que tengan cuidado ¿sí?

-Entendido Komui.

_*****Fin del Flash Back***** _

En la espalda de la menor de las sanguinas aparece una luz color celeste desprendiendo pequeños reflejos de luces, mientras se extingue van creciendo unas alas de cristal que terminan en punta y así como aparecen las alas cambia su traje por uno blanco conformado por un pantalón y blusa con holanes. En la espalda de la mediana se desprende una luz de color morado mientras salen pétalos de rosa negra y su vestido rojo se transforma en un vestido medieval con una caída en "A" de color blanco resaltando las alas. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la mayor de las sanguinas emite un resplandor rojo y naranja intenso que al expandirse como lo había hecho en las catacumbas se formaban unas alas de fuego in extinguible, de una magnitud esplendorosa y una majestuosidad que el mismo fénix de la leyenda habría envidiado, su traje se convirtió en una blusa blanca de tirantes que caía delicadamente y un par de pantalones igualmente blancos acampanados de un diseño casi angelical. Las tres sanguíneas dejaron a los Noes y sus maestros asombrados por tal transformación y por la apariencia que adoptaban.

-¿Desde cuándo hacen eso?- grita a puro pulmón Jasdero.

-Te sorprendería saberlo- indica Andrea desprendiendo uno de los cristales de sus alas para atacarlo el Noé esquivo por muy poco el afilado pedazo de cristal

-¡Ja! Eso es todo lo que tienen-se burlo

-Eso fue solo una prueba-contesto Andrea las tres chicas se elevaron en el aire sobre los Noé ante las miradas impresionadas de los mismos, sus maestros previendo lo que sucedería se alejaron lentamente

-¿Listos? "Inocence Habataku Hatsdo" (Inocencia batir de Alas Actívate)- las alas de las tres chicas comenzaron a moverse creando una corriente de aire repleta de afilados cristales de inocencia, hechos de espinas, fuego y la luz de Lía, provenientes de las alas de las chicas que poco a poco formo un gran tornado que se dirigió hacia los Noé que quedaron atrapados en el

-Impresionante-exclamo asombrado Allen observando el ataque

-Sí, pero peligroso-afirmo Lavi

-El Ugisagi tiene razón- coincidió Kanda-, no han practicado lo suficiente con sus alas, no conocen los limites de esos ataques y pueden utilizar demasiada de su energía

-Eso es muy cierto- regresan la vista a la pelea donde ahora las exorcistas daban lo mejor para vencer a los Noes

-Kuso...- inquiere Andrea tomando las punta de sus alas arrancándolas formando un par de espadas de cristal con las cuales comenzó a lanzar ataques simultáneos de fragmentos de cristal -¡Tomen eso!- junta las dos espadas formando un bate gigante golpeando una roca que Lía le había aventado

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- se queja Tikky esquivando el ataque al igual que los demás por poco

-Tikky ahí que hacer "eso"- pide Road recibiendo la aceptación de Tikky

-¡NOÉ JUDMENT!- anuncian cuando una enorme bola de materia gris atrapo a las sanguíneas

-¿Qué es esto?- Nancy alterada comienza a intentar romper la burbuja

-¡Sácanos Tikki!-

-Ahora nos tocas jugar- sentencia creando más terror en las exorcistas

-¡Aahh!- grita Andrea despertando de golpe

-Fiuuu estoy... ¿En un hospital?- la cara de la sanguínea se puso de color azul -¿¡Como demonios termine en un hospital! #Ok Andrea cálmate, tranquilízate, relájate y todo lo que termine con "te" entonces ¿Estrésate, espántate, aterrorízate?#- el cuerpo de la sanguínea comenzó a temblar y de inmediato sonó una alarma y el cuarto de ilumino de rojo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Ha despertado- entran cinco doctores con sus inmaculadas batas blancas cargando frasquitos de droga calmante y sus jeringas.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- grita horrorizada mientras se esconde en sus sabanas.

-¡Atenla, no queremos lastimarla de nuevo!- grita el que parecía el doctor en jefe.

-¡Noooo!- comienza a forcejear mientras la amarran de manos, piernas, inclusive de la cabeza -¡No me toquen! ¡Ayuda! ¡Nancy, Lavi, Itzel, Allen! ¡Ayuda!- comienza a llorar con desesperación -¡Kanda ayúdame! ¡Kandaaaa!- y le introducen la droga logrando un efecto instantáneo...

OoOoOoO

-¿Dónde estoy?- despierta Nancy tanteando a su alrededor dado que estaba en un lugar oscuro. No tardo mucho en medir las dimensiones ya que era diminuto el lugar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Una caja!- comenzó a golpear a su alrededor con desesperación tratando de romper su prisión que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

-Ok, OK, tranquila Nancy no desesperes... solo estas en una caja de cartón, no es nada- ya comenzando a recuperar la serenidad varias agujas comenzaron a traspasar por la caja.

-¡Aahhh!- grito por el sobre salto -Ufff tranquila, no es nada- en eso la caja se hace más grande y más grande y comienzan a aparecer personas que van llenando los huecos y apretándola, estrujándola, moviéndola hacia el centro de la habitación y todos comenzaban a hablar al mismo tiempo. -Silencio- susurro la sanguínea mientras sujetaba sus oídos -deténganse...¡Silencio!- las personas desaparecen y aparece una sola y la habitación se vuelve pequeña de nuevo.

-¿Está bien señorita?-pregunta la persona sin rostro.

-Eso creo...- sube la mirada y se sorprende al ver el rostro de la persona que comenzaba a tomar forma

-¡Eres tú!- grita mientras trata de retroceder sin éxito gracias a las agujas de las paredes.

-Un gusto volver a verte- le sonríe la persona.

-¿¡Que haces aquí! ¡Aléjate!- la persona la abraza tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Todo estará bien, estoy aquí para cuidarte- trata de reconfortarle la persona.

-¡Nooo! Aléjate de mí, no me toques- forcejea sin éxito.

-Págame...- dice la persona en tono sombrío.

-No...- suplica Nancy con lagrimas en los ojos.

-...con tu sangre- le entierra los colmillos en el cuello mientras Nancy da un grito espeluznante...

OoOoOoOoO

-#Siento frío... demasiado frío...#- piensa Itzel tratando de moverse y tocar algo sintiendo como su mano le pesa -# ¿Pero qué...?...#- abre los ojos y se encuentra con un espacio azul y tranquilo, casi sin sonidos o vida. Todo era de un color azul tranquilo, volteo a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera hablar o comunicarse.

Al tratar de dar un fuerte respiro de encontró con que no podía hacerlo, volvió a intentarlo y nada así que intento gritar dándose cuenta de que expulso una burbuja de aire. Estaba bajo el agua. -# ¡No puedo estar bajo el agua!# imposible- grito comprobando que solo podía exhalar aire más no inhalarlo -#Debo subir, siempre hay una arriba#- y comenzó a moverse con desesperación dándose cuenta de una nueva cosa; estaba atada de las piernas a una bola de acero ¿Donde se encontraba?

-¡Nooo! ¡Fénix, ayuda!- nadie le respondió -No puede ser... no es posible... no puedo estar en el fondo del mar... ¿El mar? con enlaces de oxigeno e hidrogeno...- se encogió y comenzó a cargar energía y a convertirla en energía, en otras palabras fuego ¿Donde lo acumularía? En el único lugar seco que tenia al alcance; su boca. Cuando estuvo segura de que lo que había acumulado le ayudaría decidió soltarlo sacando una bocanada de fuego que con ayuda del oxigeno del agua hizo una mayor explosión, quemo lo que la ataba y libero un rápido camino hacia arriba, nadando con todas sus fuerzas.

OoOoOoOoO

-No es posible que este en un hospital...- susurro débilmente Andrea aun atada y con la vista perdida -¿Porque nadie ha venido cuando llame por ellos? ¿Me habrán olvidado?- unas lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus ojos y surcaron sus mejillas hasta llegar a la almohada que sostenía su cabeza.

-Gracias por venir joven- escucho fuera de la habitación.

-No hay problema, ella siempre ha sido así- la ultima voz era reconocible.

-# ¿Kanda?#

-Sí, si tiene razón pero gracias por venir ha ocurrido un accidente.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me temo que la droga fue demasiado fuerte para ella y...- se cayó como si la pila le hubiese fallado entonces Kanda entro corriendo a la habitación que repentinamente había cambiado por la morgue.

-Si... es Andrea... luce igual que siempre...

-¿Que es lo que dice?

-No hay una manera en que la recuerde que no sea esta... con su vista perdida, su piel fría, su alma en otro lugar... siempre ha estado muerta.

-Kanda... ¿Por qué dices eso?...- susurro -¿Acaso no me quieres...?- y volvió a llorar.

-Entonces ¿Nos da la autorización?

-Claro... pero que este hermosa para su entierro.

-Como guste joven- cuando Kanda salió de la habitación de cara del doctor cambio por la de Tikki -Entonces... comencemos.

-¡Nooooo!

Mientras, fuera de la ilusión...

-¡Road devuélvela!- grita Allen golpeando a la mencionada con su espada.

-¿Porque?- se aleja de él -¿Acaso no es una bella muñeca?- indica señalando a las sanguíneas que estaban sentadas en tronos como si fueran muñecas, las manos cruzadas en sus piernas, la vista sin vida y sobre todo sin movimiento.

-¡Devuélvela!- vuelve a atacarla mientras que Road solo le esquiva y se pose junto a la albina.

-Un movimiento y ella muere- amenaza con una vela apuntando al corazón de la sanguínea.

-Baka Moyashi- le regaña Kanda -Hay que buscar otra forma, obviamente peleando no es una buena forma.

-¿Kanda?- el susodicho desvió la mirada a sus aprendices.

-Yuu-chan tiene razón Allen. Debe haber una mejor forma.

-Tsk- profirió Allen ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**-¿Sabían que si las dejan así como están unos cinco minutos más podrían no volver a verlas como antes?-**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Espíritu poderoso que habitas en mi dame el poder de acabar con estos seres "¡Actívate!" **

**-¡Tienes inocencia!- **

**-Les ayudare un poco así que traten de rescatar a las demás, les recomiendo apresurarse- **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-¡¿Cómo que espere lo peor?- **

**-Según su condición, su cuerpo no va a resistir más- **

**-Tiene que haber una forma de salvarla- pequeñas gotas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas -Tiene que haber una forma... ella simplemente no puede morir -**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Una amiga mía estuvo en coma unas ves**

**-Y ¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Me esforcé hasta que pude verla en mis sueños y le dije que tenía que despertarse**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Iré a buscar a Road para entrar su mente y ayudarla desde allí **

**-¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?**

**-Sí, y no me importa, por ella hare lo que sea necesario-**

* * *

**I S D: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii porfin!**

**S: *Bailando* oh si, oh si lo acabamos oh si wiiiiii**

**Allen: ¿No deberían d contestar reviews? **

**I S D: ah si verdad jejeje ^^U**

**Lavi: **Luna G

**Kanda y Andrea: peleamos tanto encerio?**

**Los demás: siiiii!**

**Komui: más que demasiado diría yo**

**I: silencio viles mortales y contesten reviews! *señalando a Lavi y Kanda* y tu presiona teclas "preciona teclas" *refiriéndose a un monito de palo que escribe tooooooodooooo* (XD)**

**Kanda: ok ok ammm gracias por lernos y por comentar, se te agradece. Esperamos verte pronto en el fic.**

**Andrea: como que esperas verla pronto?**

**Kanda: es lo que ELLAS *señalando a I S D* me hisieron leer cada ver que YO respondiera**

**I D S: lalalalalalaalalalala *todas con su corona de angel y cola de diablito* siguiente….**

**Allen: Xognadora**

**Kanda y andrea: encerio nos peleamos tan seguido?**

**S: silencio y contesten reviews!**

**Nancy: **Noemi-prosopon

**I S D: ni el sol ni la lluvia ni el apocalipsis nisiquiera un dedo roto impedirá que sigamos este monton de locuras *con poses dramaticas***

**Los personajes: lamentablemente =.=""**

**Cuarteto de tortolos: no somos tortolos!**

**Los demás: claro que si**

**S: yo también me pregunto lo mismoooo**

**Jafar: me pagaron por aparición especial**

**D: no es sierto te colaste**

**I:Guardias! *escondiendo billetes* atrápenlo!**

**Romanos salidos de la nada: Asus ordenes mi capitana…. Emperatriz! *corren llevándose al colado***

**I: gracias ^ ^… ejem ya se pueden ir**

**Guardias: aaaaa perdón *saliendo***

**Lavi: **MusicianWish

**Nancy: ¬¬# tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Claro que tienes permiso ^^ te lo presto**

**Allen: que? Desde cuando soy canjeable**

**S: desde que tengo dos dibujos tuyos en mi pared y cuando empece a ahcer estos cupones ^^*enseñando el pequeño papelito que dice "vale por un Allen"***

**Allen: soy un persona con sentimientos**

**D: técnicamente eres un personaje bajo nuestro poder *sonrisa malvada***

**Todos: *alejándose leeeeeeeeentamenteee***

**Allen: demonios =.="" bueno esta bien *se hacerca a MusicianWish y le da un pequeño besito***

**Itzel: ok intenta estar encadenada a el un dia y ve si es lindo ¬¬**

**Lavi: no seas tan dura itzi-chan**

**Itzel: ¬¬ encerio es frustrante**

**Kanda y Andrea: omitimos cualquier comentario sobre la pelea *leyéndolo de un papelito***

**Lavi: ves soy una celebridad**

**D itzel: si lo que tuuuuu digas *hablando en tono infantil* y los elefantes también son rosas y vuelan**

**Lavi: encerio *v*?**

**Itzel: see**

**S I D: a qui es bienvenido el entusiasmo! *con una cajita que dice entusiasmo* metelo aquí dentro ^v^**

**Nancy Itzel Andrea: aquí cursilerías por favor *con un bote enooooooorme***

**Andrea: **Yaiih Bloody Princess

**Allen: enrollarse como una persiana? No entiendo**

**D: pronto lo aras**

**Allen: si?**

**I: siii cuando se acabe el libro**

**Lavi: esto tiene fin? No mienten?*v***

**D I S: nop no es mentira algún dia habrá fin como tooooooodo en la vida.**

**Todos los demás: tenemos esperanzas de nuevo!*w***

**Inocencias: deberíamos decirles que hay una segunda parte si esto acaba?**

**Black Rose: neee dejalos soñar un poquito**

**Fenix: deberíamos irnos?**

**Lia: sipo**

**Inocencias: noten que las autoras fumaron algo raaaaaaaro (pastooooo! XD)**

**D: mentira fue oregano**

**I: no había sido silantro**

**S: yo digo que fue sal**

**Todos: zayoooooooooooooooooo porque sino esto se va a poner peor =.=""**

**I S D: son crueles con nosotros T_T**

**Todos: lo mismo decimos nosotros XP**


	35. Cap 32: SMP4: Un mundo destruido

**Perro: Guau, guau, guau, guau *Solo las sanguíneas son de las autoras, los demás son de Hoshino***

**Gato (llegando):Miaau! Miau! *¿Qué haces aquí a mi me tocaba decir esto?***

**Perro: Guau guau *Pero yo quería decirlo***

**Gato: Miaaauu *No me importa me tocaba a mi***

**I: ¿Qué hacen aquí? este es el trabajo de Komui**

**Komui: Pero ellos ya lo dijeron todo, excepto que la canción es del grupo ¿tarjeta amarilla?**

**D: ¡Yellowcard!**

* * *

**Tema****de apertura –****Afraid****– ****Yellowcard****  
(http:****/****www****.****youtube****.****com****/****watch?v=PZ6ud5_BBhc****)**

_Lie in this empty bed  
_Itzel inconsciente en una cama de hospital

_With this aching head  
_Nancy gritando rodeada de arañas

_You lef__t me here this morning now  
_Ana y Lavi corriendo por el bosque

_I can't remember why  
_Andrea llorando recostada en una plancha de la morgue

_I let you in again__  
_Lavi entrando por una puerta de Road

_To get under my skin  
_Dos cruces en la espalda de Ana se activan

_And every time you disappear  
_Ana despliega unas alas adornadas con un Rosario

_I remember  
_Itzel de espaldas a un hombre alto con gabardina

_I look for you__  
_Lavi en una ciudad en llamas

_But I can't see your face__  
_apunto de enfrentarse con una sombra de ojos plateados

_And then I hear you  
_Itzel observándolo todo desde la azotea de un edificio

_The only thing you say...  
_Lavi tomando de la mano de Itzel mientras la mira a los ojos

_I am afraid right now__  
_Itzel es absorbida por una sombra

_I don't wanna let you down__  
_Itzel en un mundo apocalíptico viendo a Lavi desde un espejo

_And I am the one who can't be saved  
_Lavi escondiéndose de Andrea detrás de Itzel

_The only thing I say  
_Allen poniendo su frente en la de Nancy

_I am afraid right now  
_Andrea llorando abrazada a Kanda

_What if I can't get out?  
_La mano de Itzel se evapora cuando intenta salir por una puerta de Road

_What if I don't want to be saved?  
_Lavi sosteniendo a Road del cuello contra un árbol

_This is me afraid__  
_Itzel y Lavi con sus labios a punto de tocarse

* * *

**Capitulo 32: La segunda misión P4:** Un Mundo Destruido que Renace

Dentro de la ilusión...

-#Ya debería haber llegado a la superficie... ¿Porque aun no llego?#- en su desesperación choco con algo que venía atado en su dirección -Demonio... esto es...- le dio vuelta y pudo ver que era un apersona que apenas y tenia abiertos los ojos -¡Imposible!- tomo a la persona y expandiendo sus alas que habían tomado un tono azul por la frialdad del agua se apresuro a subir, no tardo mucho y pudo salir a la superficie con la persona, de inmediato las alas crecieron hasta un enorme tamaño y volver a su tonalidad normal. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con destrucción a todo su alrededor.

Entonces la persona comenzó a moverse. -¿Eres un ángel?-preguntó -¿Acaso puedo ir al cielo y salvarme del Apocalipsis?

-¿Apocalipsis?- como lo había dicho aquella persona en ese momento se desataba el Apocalipsis en tierra, guerras en todas partes, muertes, gritos, dolor... -Dime que mientes, ¡Dime que esto no es el fin!

-¿Si te miento aun me dejaras entrar en el paraíso?- la respuesta de esa persona la dejo impresionada ¿De verdad estaba viviendo el Apocalipsis? ¿El fin del mundo?

-Ven conmigo amable persona, tratare de llevarte al mejor lugar de todos- y así emprendió vuelo hasta una pequeña isla donde se veía paz. Al dejarlo en tierra la persona se desplomo y se vio a si misma atrapada en un terreno vació y desolado como varios cuerpos alrededor de ella mientras escuchaba una alarma escandalosa -¿¡Bomba atómica!- comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que la bomba impacto con el suelo y salió disparada por la fuerza. -Por favor... dime que esto es un sueño- y se encontró de nuevo dentro del agua pero esta vez a donde quiera que veía se distinguían cuerpos destazados y la tranquila agua azul se volvía un más de desesperación rojo...

OoOoOoOoO

-¡Aléjate!- grita Nancy tratando de apartar a la persona mientras el cuarto se hacía más y más pequeño.

-No hay espacio- le responde tranquilamente. Nancy comienza a respirar rápidamente y su pulso acelera -Estas poniéndote alterada, un abrazo te servirá- le extiende los brazos y se acerca un poco más.

-Aléjate- lo empuja con más fuerzas enterrándolo en las agujas de atrás y tirando esa única pared -¡Por fin!- sale corriendo mientras que se da cuenta que está dentro de otro cuarto y este está hecho de ladrillos -No...- dice casi en susurro.

-No te desharás tan fácil de mi- se pone de pie sangrando de su espalda yendo en dirección a Nancy.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- su rostro de desesperación y las lagrimas que surcaban en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron de sangre -¿Que- que está pasando?- se toca las lagrimas viendo su propia sangre -Imposible... -Eres tan... tú- le dice mientras extiende su mano para tocar las perlas de sangre que salían de sus ojos.

-¡No me toques!- comienza a correr por la habitación cuando se da cuenta que en las paredes se encuentran arañas de todos los tamaños, de inmediato se paraliza y suprime todos sus movimientos -¿Que significa esto?- dice con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Es un regalo, se lo mucho que adoras a las arañas, por eso es que todas tienen veneno mortal ¿No estás feliz?- la mirada de Nancy se abrió lo más que pudo y se lleno de lagrimas.

-Esto... no puede pasar... no es posible...¡Nooooo!- fue lo último que pudo gritar antes de volverse una víctima de su pánico y fobia...

OoOoOoOoO

-Kanda no me quiere... dice que estoy muerta...- dice Andrea recostada en la plancha en la morgue.

-Entiendo, ¿Que más pequeña sanguínea?- pregunta Tikki con su bata inmaculada mientras sacaba varios instrumentos de un cajón.

-Si realmente estoy muerta... ¿Podrías escucharme?...

-No pequeña.

-¿Entonces porque estoy aquí?

-Porque- se voltea a la sanguínea con una gran jeringa

-Yo voy a matarte.

-¡Eres Tikki! -Bien pequeña, lástima que no puedas huir de esta.

-¿Que harás?- pregunto horrorizada al ver la jeringa.

-Matarte ¿No te lo había dicho?

-Imposible- comenzó a forcejear

-¡No lo harás! -Claro que lo haré, no tienes como escapar.

-¡Kanda! ¡Ayúdame Kanda!- comienza a gritar mientras agita sus ataduras.

-No hay como salir de esto niña.

-¡Kanda!- entonces levanta el puño y se libera.

-Maldita enana... ya verás- dice Tikki lleno de furia mientras empuña con fuerza la jeringa y Andrea salía corriendo de la sala con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos Andrea, reacciona, no es posible que esto te este pasando.

Fuera de la ilusión...

-¿Y bien exorcistas?- pregunta Lulubell mientras les mira con recelo -¿Alguna idea?

-Malditos... ¡Ustedes...!

-¿Nosotros?- repite Road lamiendo el rostro de Itzel

-¿Sabían que si las dejan así como están unos cinco minutos más podrían no volver a verlas como ates?- los exorcistas se mostraron heridos frente a ese comentario, no lo habían pensado, ahora como harían para salvarlas teniendo solo cinco minutos...

-#Debería ayudarles, después de todo...# Son mis nuevos amigos- dice Ana mientras se pone de pie y sale de su escondite.

-Por fin decidió aparecerse la niñita, adorable ¿Que harás preciosa, darnos puñetazos?- se burla Tikki al verla aparecer.

-Espíritu poderoso que habitas en mi dame el poder de acabar con estos seres "¡Actívate!"- sentencia provocando una mirada de asombro en todos. Su espalda se descubre mostrando un par de cruces que dan la apariencia de estar quemadas que se abren poco a poco y comienzan a salir un par de alas blancas adornadas con un rosario de gemas blancas.

-¡Tienes inocencia!- se sorprenden los exorcistas y Noes.

-Les ayudare un poco así que traten de rescatar a las demás, les recomiendo apresurarse- emprende el vuelo hasta llegar a una altura adecuada

-Ayúdame espíritu que habita dentro de mí y bríndame poder "Alas primer nivel: plumas navaja"- dicho lo ultimo varias de sus plumas blanca se desprendieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Noes.

-¡Demonios!- dicen ellos esquivando las plumas y con un gesto de la mano Road saco sus dulces y velas para que atacaran a Ana y ella igualmente con un gesto de la mano mando más navajas para interceptar a las velas.

-Tú maldita...- profiere Road en su punto medio de furia.

-¿Que sucede?- le reta Ana -¿No deseas luchar?

-Ya verás quien lucha- se lanza contra su recién adoptada enemiga.

-¡Ahora chicos!- grita Lavi mientras él y sus dos compañeros emprenden carrera por sus aprendices cuando se interponen Tikki y Lulubell en su camino.

-No irán por ellas.

-¿Quien lo impide?- los reta Kanda.

-Entonces pelea chico.

-Esa es mi intención- dice Kanda mientras desenvaina a mugen.

-Kanda, te acompañare- le dice Allen

-Y no aceptare un no como respuesta, salvarlas es tan importante para mí como para ti- por primera vez Kanda no le discutió y se quedo en silencio. -Solo no me estorbes Moyashi.

-Entonces me adelanto chicos- grita Lavi comenzando a correr siendo interceptado por Jasdebi los cuales sonriendo hasta las orejas le apuntaron con sus pistolas

-¿A dónde crees que vas exorcista?-

-¿No es obvio? Salvare Itzi-chan, Nancy-chan y Andy-chan, así ellas estén molestas no soportare la idea de verlas morir frente a mis ojos- empuña su martillo lanzándolo al aire - ¡Odzuchi Kodzichi, man, man, man!- sujeta el mazo dejando la mayor parte delante de los Noé, tornando su mirada a una más sería de la que por lo general posee -No dejare que pongan un putrefacto dedo sobre mi aprendiz-

-Jiji eso quiero verte intentarlo en menos de cuatro minutos-

-¡Aaah!- corre hacia ellos estampando el martillo enfrente creando una onda de viento -¡Circulo de sellos! ¡Nivel tres, sello del árbol!- una serie de truenos comenzaron a rodear al exorcista junto con una fuerte corriente de viento arrastrando a los gemelos Noé con ella -# ¡Ahora! Está es mi oportunidad#- levanta el martillo golpeando a los gemelos para poder ir en auxilio de las tres chicas que ahora se encantaban a dos minutos de perder toda señal de vida -¡ITZI-CHAN ABRE LOS OJOS, ITZI-CHAN!-

En la ilusión...

-¡Itzi-chan abre los ojos, Itzi-chan!-

-¡Esa voz!- por casi un susurro la joven pudo escuchar la voz de su maestro entre todo el fuego y disparos que había su actual mundo -¡¿Lavi, eres tú, dónde estás? ¡No te veo!- comienza a correr al lugar donde escucho los gritos de su maestro, sin ver nada, sin sentir nada, solo corría sin un rumbo fijo corría y corría hasta dar a un espejo no viendo su reflejo viendo todo lo que ocurría fuera de dónde ella se encontraba -¡LAVI!- vuelve a llamar solo que está vez su grito sonaba más horrorizado que nada -¡LAVI, LAVI, LAVI! ¡LAVI NO ME DEJES...!- las lagrimas ahogaban su voz dejando solo gemidos -¡tengo miedo!- se arrodilla frente al espejo dejando fluir todo su dolor

-Itzi-chan... onegai abre los ojos Itzi-chan despierta- los susurros que podía escuchar fuera del espejo ahora de volvían voces más fuertes, más y más fuertes transformándose en gritos que ahora penetraban los oídos de Itzel

-¡Lavi, estoy aquí Lavi por favor sácame de aquí no quiero que el mundo se acabe, Lavi!-

-¡Itzi-chan!- fuera de la ilusión Lavi trataba de despertar a su aprendiz -¡Itzi-chan!-

-L-La...vi- pronuncia débilmente mirando con los ojos todavía perdidos a su maestro -La...vi... Lavi- pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos endulzando la mirada de su maestro-

-Iokata... estás bien- la toma en sus brazos -Anda Yuu-chan y Allen están en problemas- mira a las otras dos exorcistas recordando que tiene solamente un minuto más -¡KUSO!- deja a su aprendiz en el suelo intentando ir por las otras dos

-¡Lavi... no me dejes onegai... no quiero estar sola de nuevo!- le sonríe para poder abrazarla fuertemente

-No lo estarás Itzi-chan, jamás volveré a dejar que te pase algo malo- se separa de ella para poder dirigirse con su herma y su prima está vez ahorrándose la despertada solo liberándolas del trance recibiendo un ataque directo de Road quien con unos cuantos raspones había logrado atravesar al joven Bookman haciendo que tire a Nancy y Andrea

-¡LAVI!- llaman sus compañeros atónitos por lo que acaba de pasar

-¡JAMÁS TE DEJARE LLEVARTELAS! ¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡JAMÁS!-

-Jeje, que mal porque si no te has dado cuenta ellas no pertenecen a ti ni a nosotros perecen a ellas mismas- cae al momento que Road deja de atacarlo

-¡Poder de dios que moras en mi cuerpo concede el poder de vencer! ¡Dai san-so! (tercer nivel)

-¿Nani?- todos se vuelven a Ana la cual ahora está luchando con un poder mayor al que los exorcistas tienen -¡Juicio divino que ahora me concedes la capacidad sirve una ocasión más a mi petición y purifica estas pobres almas en confusión!- las que una vez fueron unas alas de cristal se convirtieron en una espada cuyo filo era demasiado delgado, comenzado a correr hacia donde se encontraban Tikki y Road atacándolo a los dos con la espada manchándose de sangre -Limpia este pecado Kami y libera a tu prójimo que ahora sufre de esta contaminación- cierra los ojos dejando que Tikki y Road lentamente se consuman en la inocencia que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo y sacando a Andrea y Nancy de su trance

-¡Nancy!-

-¡Andrea!- llaman los maestros de las susodichas yendo en su auxilio cargándolas con suma delicadeza para poder salir de aquellas catacumbas y poder atender a las chicas adecuadamente

-Tranquila Itzi-chan nunca más dejare que te lastimen- abraza nuevamente a su aprendiz sujetando el espacio donde Road le había atacado anteriormente

-Lavi- vuelve a susurrar dejando fluir las lágrimas que por ese tiempo había contenido

-¡Vamos Usagi! Ahí que salir para poder atenderlas mejor

-¡Hai!-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dentro de su mente no había otra cosa que no fuera el lugar que acaba de visitar, las flores, los árboles, los animes y la calma que había en ese sitio, respirando con dificultad para comenzar a abrir lentamente los ojos, ¿Loza blanca? ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿Arriba de ella había loza blanca?

-# ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo frío me siento débil y... miedo tengo miedo#- parpadea varias veces hasta ubicar correctamente dónde se encontraba -# ¡¿Un hospital? No es imposible no puedo estar en un hospital tengo que salir#- se sienta rápidamente siendo interceptada por un par de brazos que la tomaron por la cintura atrayendo hacia el

-Oye tranquilízate si haces eso te lastimaras- informa para que la pequeña exorcista se gire a verlo siendo Kanda a quien visualizo

-Kanda...- pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas se formaron en sus ojos dejando fluir su llanto en el pecho de su maestro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nada era lo que veía nada, solo sentía la brisca de aire pasar por su piel... ¿Esa era la señal de su muerte? ¿Aquellas paredes finalmente la habían comprimido lo suficiente como para matarla?

-# ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es el paraíso, el es jardín de Kami?#- respira pesadamente sintiendo su propio aliento demasiado cálido -#No si estuviera muerta no estaría cálido mi aliento ¿Entonces dónde estoy?-#

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-Me temo que de mal en peor, claro que con terapia intensiva mejorara-

-No, por favor ¿Alguna otra forma que no implique lastimarla?-

-Ninguna-

-Gracias de todos modos- se sienta junto a la chica alborotando su cabello

-¿Esto qué es?- se atreve a hablar sintiendo a alguien sujetar su mano era una sensación cálida

-¡Nancy, estás bien!- gira el rostro a la persona que ahora sujetaba su mano conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-¿Allen, que sucede acaso yo... acaso estoy muerta?-

-No, pero casi lo logras Nancy- recarga su frente en la de ella -Me tenías muy preocupado-

-Gomen-

-Bueno ya todo está bien-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¿Cómo que espere lo peor?-

-L-lo lamento p-pero esos los resultados-

-¡Pero tiene que haber otra forma!- exaltado el joven Bookman con una venda sobre su herida estaba a punto de golpear a la enfermera encargada de la situación de Itzel

-Cálmese joven, lamentamos decírselo pero es la verdad solo puede esperar lo inevitable-

-Kuso- golpea un muro regresando aún lado de aprendiz ahora en su lecho de muerte -¿Doushite?- acaricia su frente cerrando frenéticamente el puño -#Si tan solo no te hubiera dejado en ese momento... no estarías así#-

-¿Estás bien?- llega Ana a su lado sujetando su hombro

-¿Eh? Ana-chan si estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que... me preocupa Itzi-chan-

-¿Que dijeron?-

-Que esperara lo inevitable-

-Imposible, pero ella no puede morir-

-Según su condición, su cuerpo no va a resistir más-

-Demo... ella pudo reaccionar ¿No?-

-No es suficiente, su cuerpo apenas resistió si hubiera continuado entonces ella hubiera muerto- antes de poder terminar Ana le dio una cacheta completamente roja

-N-no digas eso, si tu no confías en que vivirá... ¿Entonces quien lo hará?-

-Tienes razón Ana-chan Gomen, debo controlarme y confiar en que ella podrá seguir- sale de la sala para verificar como siguen las otras dos

-Yuu-chan... ¿Cómo está Andy-chan?-

-Dormida- responde viendo el débil cuerpo de su aprendiz -La acaban de sedar debido a que se despertó histérica-

-Souka, bueno me alegra que este bien- se dirige a donde Allen -Allen ¿Cómo sigue?-

-Mejor, acaba de volver a dormir pero está bien... Itzi-san...- Lavi niega con la cabeza haciendo parar al albino

-¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser que no tenga otra alternativa!-

-Eso dijo la enfermera demo... realmente parece que no aguantara, su cuerpo apenas y logra aguantar eso-

-Eso no puede ser- con la bandita al rededor de su cuello su cabello cubría perfectamente sus ojos

-Y-yo tampoco quiero creerlo pero... tiene que haber una forma de salvarla- pequeñas gotas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas -Tiene que haber una forma... ella simplemente no puede morir yo... yo le prometí que no iba a dejar que nada malo le pase... ella...ella ya ah sufrido demasiado como soportar la muerte-

-Lavi cálmate, todo saldrá bien ya verás-

-Eso es pero Allen, eso espero- se aleja del lugar a un jardín que estaba por ahí cerca sintiendo como si alguien estuviera a su lado, ciertamente una pequeña estaba ahí -¿Estás bien pequeña, te perdiste?-

-Onii-chan... ¿Qué te paso?- señala sus costillas donde tenía la venda Lavi ríe inocentemente

-Onii-chan se lastimo jugando con unas velas-

-¿Velas? Pero Onii-chan debería saber que las velas queman-

-Jeje claro que lo se pero... no tuve cuidado y me queme-

-Onni-chan debes ser muy cuidadoso si usas el fuego porque es muy peligroso, eso es lo que siempre dice mi mami-le dijo la niña sonriente sin perder la inocencia

-Tu mama es muy inteligente, deberías hacerle caso, mira lo que me paso por no tener cuidado-le sonrió con tristeza Lavi,

-sí, es cierto-la pequeña se le quedo viendo-¿Por qué tan triste Onii-chan?

-No es nada

-Nadie se pone tan triste por nada

-Una amiga mía, alguien a quien quiero mucho...

-¿Esta enfermita?-le pregunto tapando su boca con sus manitas en un tierno gesto de preocupación

-Se puede decir que si

-¿Tiene gripa? Yo me pongo muy mal cuando tengo gripa y mi mami se preocupa mucho

-No-Lavi tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no soltarse a llorar en ese instante-es más grave que eso

-¿Entonces que tiene?

-Ella -una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla -no despierta y los doctores no sabes si pueda hacerlo

-¿No se despierta? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, dicen que su cuerpo está muy débil, y que no tiene la energía como para despertar

-¿Esta en punto?

-¿En punto?

-Sí, eso que pasa cuando alguien se duerme y nadie puede despertarlo, solo pueden despertarse solos-explico muy profesional la pequeña

-En coma, se dice en coma-le dijo Lavi enternecido

-Aaahh entonces ¿tu amiga está en coma?, es muy feo que una amiga tuya este en coma

-¿Como sabes tú de eso?-pregunto Lavi

-Una amiga mía estuvo en coma unas ves

-¿E-en serio?-Lavi miro preocupado y sorprendido a la pequeña de escasos 6 años, su amiguita no debía de ser mucho mayor-¿Que le paso?

-Fue hace tiempo-le contó la pequeña-Angie, Rene y yo jugábamos a ver quien se subía mas alto en un árbol enoooorme, Angie iba ganando, cuando llego el tonto de Fredo y sus amigos

-¿Fredo?

-Mi hermano, se llama Alfredo pero me gusta molestarlo diciéndole Fredo ¿sabes Onii-chan?-le susurro cómplice-Por muy tonto que fuera Fredo le gustaba muchisisisisimo Angie

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque Fredo la cuidaba mucho, siempre quería estar cerca de ella, y si creía que iba a hacer algo peligroso la regañaba y no la dejaba sola y siempre terminaban enojándose y sin hablarse

-# ¿Porque me suena familiar?#-pensó tristemente Lavi-¿Y qué paso con tu amiga Angie?

-Había llegado casi hasta arribototota cuando llegaron Fredo y sus amigotes y empezaron a molestarnos, y entonces-la voz de la pequeña se convirtió en un susurro-entonces Angie se distrajo viendo a mi hermano y se cayó del árbol y luego se pego con una con una piedra que estaba abajo, nos asustamos mucho y fuimos a buscar a mi mami que la llevo a un hospital, y los doctores dijeron que había entrado en eso del punto y coma

-Coma-corrigió Lavi sin darle mucha importancia

-Eso y no podía y no podía despertar, y mis amigos y yo estábamos muy asustados porque dijeron que podía no despertarse, y que si no lo hacía entonces se iba a ir al cielo

-Y ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto Onii-chan?

-Claro

-Una vez Angie y yo soñamos lo mismo y como estaba dormida yo pensé que si iba con ella a su sueño y la ayudaba desde allí entonces Angie podía despertar, así que me esforcé y me esforcé hasta que pude ver a Angie en mis sueños

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y también estaba Fredo en el sueño así que hablamos con ella en mi sueño y le dijimos que tenía que despertarse

-¿Y ella que les dijo?

-Que tenía miedo de despertarse, y que le volviera a doler como le había dolido caerse, y yo le dije que no podía irse al cielo todavía porque la íbamos a extrañar mucho, porque Fredo, Rene, los demás y yo no queríamos que se fuera y mi hermano le confesó que le gustaba mucho y ella se puso a llorar

-…-Lavi miro a la pequeña sin saber que decir, se había quedado sin palabras

-Entonces al día siguiente mi mama me dijo que Angie se había despertado, y dice que recuerda haber soñado conmigo y con mi hermano, mi papa dice que solo lo imagino, pero yo creo que Fredo y yo la encontramos en sus sueños y le dimos las fuerzas para que despertara, porque Fredo también me dijo que soñó con ella ¿No lo crees así Onii-chan?-pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos un poco vidriosos-¿O también crees que me lo imagine?

-No-Lavi abrazo a la pequeña y luego la miro a los ojos-He visto muchas cosas en mi vida, y no creo para nada que te lo hayas imaginado

-Lo importante es que ahora Angie está bien, y además ahora ¡ella y Fredo son novios!-termino sonriendo con uno de esos radicales cambios de ánimo que solo los pequeños pueden tener

-¡Susi!-la vos de un niño llamo su atención-¡Susi es hora de irnos a casa!

-Ya voy Fredo-contesto la pequeña separándose de Lavi-Me tengo que ir Onii-chan, ojala que tu amiga pueda despertarse, y que tu y ella terminen siendo novios como Angie y Fredo

-Muchas gracias, ¿Susi cierto?-la pequeña afirmo con la cabeza-me diste un gran consejo

-Adiós Onii-chan, que el Espíritu del Fénix te ayude

-¿Como dijiste?

-El espíritu del Fénix, es su época del año, y dicen que puede ayudarte en muchas cosas

-Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias por todo Susi-se despidió Lavi pensando en lo que le dijo la pequeña, si bien Itzel no estaba en coma, si se encontraba en un estado similar, estaba muy débil su cuerpo no podía despertar, porque algo del ataque que había recibido le había afectado encerrándola en sí misma, por lo que sus signos vitales se debilitaban a cada segundo, pensó en lo que le contó Susie sobre que había hablado con Angie desde sus sueños, si él pudiera hacer lo mismo entonces podría ayudarla a despertar, pero ¿cómo lo lograría? y la respuesta llego a su mente rápidamente, solo había una persona que podía permitirle entrar a la mente de Itzel para sacarla de adentro de ella misma, la misma persona que la había puesto en ese estado, y muy enemiga que fuera Road o no, en ese instante Lavi se hizo a la determinación de encontrar a la única capaz de ayudarle. El joven entro al hospital, y se dirigió a la habitación de su aprendiz

-Te voy a ayudar, lo prometo-le susurro a la chica antes de salir, confiando en que Allen, Kanda y Ana cuidaran de ella

-Y ¿A dónde crees que vas?-la voz de Anna le hizo detenerse justo a la salida del hospital

-Amm yo...

-¿Que estas planeando Lavi?, te escuche hablar con esa niña

-No planeo nada-desvió la mirada el chico

-No te conozco mucho, pero sé que no te alejarías de Itzel en ese estado a menos que planearas algo-le miro retadora

-Iré a buscar a Road

-¿Qué?-Anna lo miro sorprendida-¿Estás loco?

-No pero ella tiene la culpa de que Itzi-chan este así-

-No lo creo...-

-Pero lo es- la mira furiosa espantando a la joven

-Mentiroso...- una leve voz llamo la atención de los dos siendo Lía la que estaba frente a ellos con la voz de Andrea -Ella no está así por causa de Road... es por nuestra propia culpa las "Abarakai" eran demasiado para poder resistir-

-Demo Andy-chan Road también tiene la culpa-

-No ella solo contribuyo a debilitar las alas, inconscientemente nos salvo- el Bookman mira la estrella quien asintió

-Igual iré a verla y no me van a detener-

-¿Eso de que serviría? ¿En que la ayudaría? -Dices que escuchaste mi conversación con la pequeña-Ana asintió -Iré a buscar a Road para entrar a la mente de Itzi-chan y ayudarla desde allí

-¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?

-Sí,-contesto cortante el joven Bookman -y no me importa, por ella...-cerro los puños con fuerza -por ella haré lo que sea necesario-termino apartando a la chica de su camino

-no te voy a convencer de lo contrario ¿verdad?-se resigno Ana

-no

-De acuerdo, entonces iré contigo

-¿Qué? ¡No!-se negó automáticamente el Bookman

-Dices que no te voy a convencer de no ir, pero no te voy a dejar ir solo-repuso cruzando los brazos

-Es demasiado peligroso

-Exacto, si vas tú solo es prácticamente un suicidio

-Se cuidarme solo

-no lo dudo, pero no sabes si estarías en desventaja numérica, o si tu cuerpo quedaría expuesto una vez que entres

-B-bueno eso...-

-Por eso iré contigo, además si usamos el nivel dos de mi inocencia llegaremos más rápido-

-¡Pero tú te lastimaras!-

-Tranquilo... estaré bien # ¡Kya! Nunca había corrido con alguien está bien se que yo puedo# Entonces vámonos-

-Ha-Hai- los salieron del hospital en busca de lo Noes a los cuales había perdido desde que escaparon

-La pregunta del siglo es... ¿Dónde está?-

-Ni idea, por lo general aparecen cuando uno de nosotros sale solo-

-Podemos intentar regresar a las catacumbas... fue el último sitio donde los vimos

-Me parece una buena idea

-Poder de la inocencia retenido en mi cuerpo, dame la velocidad que necesito "Alas segundo nivel: Vuelo sónico"-Las Alas de Ana aparecieron acompañadas de una más pequeña que salió de la tercera cruz más pequeña

-Eso, es impresionante-admitió Lavi asombrado

-gracias-sonrió Ana satisfecha

-Bueno vamos- Lavi toma la mano de Ana al momento que ella empieza a correr lo más rápido que le ofrecen sus pies

-Sujétate no se si puedas salir volando-

-¡¿Eh? Me hubieras dicho eso al principio-

-Gomen no se me ocurrió- se excusa sin detener su carrera

-Está bien no pasa nada, un poco más y llegamos-

-Hai-Asintió Lavi sujetándose a la chica, estaban a solo un par de kilómetros de las catacumbas cuando una explosión justo enfrente de ellos los hizo detenerse

-Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí?-frente a ellos, un poco por arriba de sus cabezas, se encontraba Road sentada en Lero-Al Bookman júnior, y la nueva exorcista

-Perfecto-susurro Lavi

-¿Que los trae por aquí solos? ¿Acaso estas engañando a tu novia la sanguínea con esta chica Bookman?

-no,- negó Lavi- estoy aquí por ella

-¿Por ella?-Road lo miro con burla, pero también con una chispa de asombro-Y dime ¿Como el enfrentarse conmigo puede ayudarla?

-Déjame entrar en su mente

-En serio ¿Esperas que te ayude exorcista?-La Noé comenzó a burlarse cruelmente

-¡Hiban!-una llamarada la tiro de Lero, y un instante después el Bookman la tenía sujeta por el cuello contra un árbol

-¡Ama Road lero!-

-Déjame entrar en su mente

-Así que se está muriendo-la Noé miro los ojos llenos de desesperación y furia del exorcista-Y crees que esto puede salvarla

-¡Hazlo!

-Si estas tan seguro...-una de las puertas se apareció al lado del exorcista, tenía la forma de las puertas de Road, pero tenía un Ying.-Yang grabado en ella y las orillas despedían un resplandor rojizo como de llamas mientras que en la punta donde normalmente había una corona se encontraba una escultura dorada de un fénix en vuelo-esa es la puerta que quieres, úsala si te atreves

-Claro que la usare- sonríe para sí antes de golpear a Road dejándola tirada en el piso -Ana-chan asegúrate que no le haga nada a la puerta

-Sí- dice Ana mientras activa sus espadas y las pone en forma de cruz alrededor del cuello de la pequeña Noé. El exorcista entro a la puerta y siendo cegado por un destello de luz comenzó a caminar, cuando su vista se acostumbro vio lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de su aprendiz. Una pequeña ciudad en llamas y edificios desbaratándose por todos lados.

-No puedo creerlo...

Aunque todos los edificios se derrumbaran permanecían las grandes pantallas que mostraban la habitación del hospital donde Itzel se encontraba, su pacifica silueta recostada en la cama.

-Itzi-chan...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonó una voz por todo ese mundo. Era la de Kanda.

-No encuentro a Lavi y me preocupe por Itzel-san- responde Allen.

En una de las pantallas se observaban los dos Exorcistas dentro de la habitación. -Estúpido Usagi, desapareciendo en un momento como este. Tch

-¿Tu no deberías estar con Andy-san?

-...- sale de la sala lo más rápido posible.

-"Lavi no está..."- la voz resuena tristemente como un eco -"¿Por qué no estás conmigo?" De inmediato un edificio explota saliendo disparado contra Lavi

-¡Man! ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- una figura le observaba desde un edificio cercano

-"Lavi... ¿Por qué no estás conmigo?"-la voz resonó por todo el lugar, el Bookman alzo la mirada y observo a su aprendiz mirándolo desde la punta de un edificio-"¿Por qué no estás conmigo?"-volvió a resonar por todo el lugar

-Estoy aquí, vine por ti-el chico miro a su aprendiz

-"No lo estas,"-negó la chica, mientras se separaba de la orilla-"eres solo un pensamiento, un anhelo"-se escucho débilmente mientras la chica se apartaba de la orilla perdiéndose de la vista del Bookman

-No ¡Itzi-chan!-el chico corrió hacia el edificio, pero al aproximárselo que parecía una sombra negra alta, fornida, con ojos plateados se interpuso en su camino

-Tú no iras allí-le dijo la figura mientras otros seres aparecían alrededor de Lavi

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto

-Somos las pesadillas, los miedos más profundos de esa chica, normalmente encerrados, guardados celosamente, al fin libres para poder hacer lo que queramos-

-déjame pasar-exigió tomando su martillo discretamente

-no lo haré,- negó la sombra-si tú la ayudas, volveremos a nuestro encierro, y no lo podemos permitir-concluyo dibujando una gran sonrisa color rojo sangre, una gran rabia invadió al Bookman como nunca lo había hecho antes dispuesto a destruirlos a como dé lugar

-¡Kanda! ¿Dónde está mi prima?- exclamo la pequeña haciendo que se detenga el Bookman sintiéndose culpable por eso

-Durmiendo...-

-No, ella no está ahí solo su cuerpo pero no su mente-

-#Todo es mi culpa#- piensa arrepentido activando su inocencia -¡Odzuchi Kodzuchi, man, man, man!- termina golpeando a las pesadillas abriéndose paso lentamente para llegar a donde su aprendiz

-¡Inocencia nivel dos! ¡Gouka Gaichin, Hiban!- creando fuego en el fuego las pesadillas se fueron desvaneciendo una a una con el primer ataque restando todavía las que habían escapado

-Ahora me toca a mí- dice la pesadilla que anteriormente le había cerrado el paso, golpeándolo en el estomago, sacándole el aire tomando la oportunidad para poder mandarlo a volar

-¡Extiéndete!- dice con el poco aire en sus pulmones golpeándolo destruyéndolo cuando ve a Itzel parada en lo que era la punta de u risco -¡Itzi-chan!-

-"Fuego... sangre... destrucción por todos lados... muertes... drogas... narcotráfico... violaciones... alcoholismo... vandalismo... todas y cada una de las leyes que se violan, se rompen y se destruyen jamás se arman nuevamente"-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Itzi-chan? Vámonos rápido Ana-chan no resistirá mucho más-

-"Secuestro... amenazas... corrupción... asesinatos..."- repite sin despegar la vista del suelo para girar a ver a Lavi -"¿Por qué nada puede volver a la época donde no había nada de esto?"-

-Por favor, Itzi-chan ven-el joven Bookman trato de acercarse a ella, que volteo a verlo, sus ojos parecían ausentes, como si no lo viera en verdad

-"¿Para qué? Al final todo terminara así"-una explosión se escucho y un edificio más se desmorono-"perdido, destruido en el fuego y la destrucción"

-Prometo que no dejare que nada te pase-le dijo el acercándose un par de pasos a ella

-"Esa promesa es muy tierna"-susurro casi sonriendo, pero su semblante se volvió a ensombrecer-"pero es imposible que la cumplas, no puedes protegerme de todo, hay cosas que simplemente escapan de tus manos, y también de las mías"

-Entonces haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte, no dejare que mueras

-"no le temo a la muerte Lavi"-dijo ella-"le temo al caos y a la destrucción, le temo a estar sola en un mundo donde lo único que puedes hacer es sobrevivir, donde no sabes que ha sido de tu familia, de tus amigos, de aquellos a los que amas"-termino mirándolo a los ojos

-no lo estarás-la tomo de la mano-no importa que pase, estaré contigo-ella lo miro, y por primera vez pareció reconocerlo

-"En verdad estas aquí"-susurro con una sonrisa, pero antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la pesadilla de ojos plateados apareció detrás de la chica

-Me temo que no puedo permitir que ella se vaya-dijo maliciosamente mientras como si fueran arenas movedizas comenzaba a absorber a la chica

-¡Itzi-chan!

-¡Lavi! antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, Lavi tomo a su aprendiz de la muñeca evitando que caiga enfureciendo a su vez a la pesadilla

-No dejare que te la lleves- le reta atacándolo gravemente

-Sus miedos que aquí se guardan, son como agua para la flor para nosotros son nuestra fuerza-

-Con mayor razón la debo sacar de aquí- toma el martillo con fuerza sacando a Itzel de aquellas arenas

-¡NO!- se eleva hasta quedar donde están tratando de recuperar a la chica

-Sujétate fuerte Itzi-chan- pide antes de estrellar el martillo -¡Inocencia, nivel dos! ¡Sello del árbol!- invoca creando una serie de relámpagos que comenzaron a destruir aquel mundo

-¡Lavi! ¿Qué haces?-

-Buscando la puerta- explica bajando y comenzando a correr -Sin esa puerta nos será imposible poder salir-

-OK- aprieta su mano lista para seguirlo

Y con Ana...

-Vaya, vaya que divertido-Road que seguía siendo vigilada por Ana comenzó a reír sin motivo aparente

-¿De que estás hablando?-la chica le miro recelosa

-El cree que la puede sacar de allí, -sonrió malévola-una parte de ella pertenece allí, no puede simplemente huir.

-¿Cómo?

-Si acaso tienen una esperanza de que ella sobreviva a, entonces deben derrotar sus pesadillas

-Lavi, Itzel...-Ana volteo a ver la puerta preocupada, situación que Road aprovecho para quitársela de encima con sus velas que la exorcista esquivo por muy poco

-¿Quieres jugar pequeña Ana?-Pregunto Road preparándose para atacar igual que la exorcista-si pierdes esta pelea, la puerta se va, si logras seguirme el ritmo, puede que el Bookman y su novia logren sobrevivir

Mientras tanto...

-¡Itzi-chan no te sueltes!-

-OK-

-No tan rápido- repite un payaso con forma de muñeco arrancándole a Itzel

-No me fastidies- se queja golpeando al payaso haciéndolo polvo -Vamos Itzi-chan- vuelven a emprender la carrera siendo perseguidos ahora por más pesadillas, de las cuales unas no eran propiamente de la sanguínea, los miedos de sus primas se habían convertido en los suyos también; miedos que con el paso del tiempo se habían quedado encerrados en su mente

-"No quiero que te vayas... no quiero que me dejes"- eran los sollozos que salían una pequeña forma humana -"Tengo miedo cuando estoy sola por que puedo escuchar voces"- era lo que decía reflejando dentro de sí a una pequeña Andrea que se abrazaba a sí misma parada enfrente de su hermana -"No quiero escuchar nada"-

-¿Qué es esto?- impresionado el Bookman apresuro el paso, sin poder atinarle a la pesadilla -Diablos muy veloz-

-"¡No quiero!"- repetía la pesadilla

-"Mamá aquí es muy chiquito, me moriré"- ahora Nancy quien hablaba su expresión estaba desprovista de vida

-¿Qué demonios...?

-"Mami me he cortado..."

-"Mami escucho ruidos que dan miedo..."- las palabras de las pesadillas comenzaban a llenar los oídos del exorcista impidiéndole escuchar todo los demás a su alrededor.

-Lavi no las escuches- le presiona la mano -Ellas no son las verdaderas- Lavi asiente y continúan corriendo.

-Solo espero que los demás estén bien haya afuera

-Yo también.

-Hay esta la puerta Itzi-chan- cuando llegaron a la puerta la abrieron y notaron a Ana luchando con Road -Esa maldita

-Lavi...

-¿Si?- la sanguina le muestra su mano y la saca por la puerta, al momento en que sale la mano se comienza a evaporar y al instante la mete.

-No puedo salir de aquí...

-Exacto- dice la Noé -Ella siempre ha estado hay dentro, ahora encuentra como sacarla sin dañarla de por vida.

-Tu...

-¡Lavi, las pesadillas!- ambos se dan vuelta y corren en sentido contrario de la puerta.

-¡Una pista exorcista, las pesadillas tienen una caja!- le grita Road antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Una caja?

-Sí, todas estaban encerradas en una caja, solo hay que encerrarlas de nuevo

-¿Y de donde sacamos una caja?-pregunto Lavi escondiéndose con su aprendiz en un callejón

-No, no es cualquier caja, esta es especial-se puso a recordar la sanguínea-está guardada en el centro de esta ciudad

-¿Sabes llegar?

-Sí, lo que me preocupa es como volver a meterlas a todas

-¿Como las encerraste antes?

-N-no recuerdo-tartamudeo

-Vamos Itzi-chan, esta es tu mente concéntrate-le animo el Bookman, la chica cerro los ojos y una pequeña pantallita apareció frente a ellos

Flash back

-¡Mama!-una pequeña niña entro al cuarto de sus padres y despertando a su madre

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la mujer levantándose

-Tuve una pesadilla muy fea- le dijo con los ojos vidriosos-tengo miedo

-Solo fue un sueño Itzi, vuélvete a dormir-le dijo su madre llevándola a su cuarto

-Pero ¿Y si vuelve?-pregunto mientras la arropaban

-¿Sabes qué hago yo? A todas las pesadillas, las atrapo en una cajita especial

-¿Y cómo las metes?

-Pidiéndole ayuda a otras pesadillas

-¡Pero son pesadillas!-exclamo sorprendida

-No todas las pesadillas son malas,- le dijo de forma cómplice-si eres inteligente puedes hacerte amiga de algunas

-¿¡Enserio!-la pequeña Itzel parecía emocionada

-Claro, ahora dime ¿Eres inteligente?

-Si

-Muy bien entonces vuelve a dormir, no les dejes ganar a las pesadillas, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Fin Flash back

-¡Sí! Ya me acorde-exclamo mientras la pantallita desaparecía

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Lavi confundido por el recuerdo

-Hay que llegar a la caja, solo las pesadillas pueden vencer a otras pesadillas-contesto ella

-¡¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-

-Haciéndonos amigos de otras pesadillas- explica llegando al centro de la ciudad en ruinas, encontrando una figura humana sentada encima de una caja portando un sombrero y una larga túnica negra con un cigarrillo en la mano

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Gaby- una vena se mostró en la frente de la susodicha

-Veo que has crecido-

-No me llames "Gaby" soy Itzel- responde sin soltar la mano de su maestro -El es la pesadilla que nos puede ayudar- explica -Me hice amiga del la primera vez que encerré mis pesadillas

-Ya veo- regresa la vista viendo a las pesadillas -¡Itzi-chan ya vienen!-

-OK- mira la figura quien se levanta de la caja con un cuchillo en mano mostrando un ojo brillando

-Hagamos un favor más a la pequeña Gaby- patea ola caja tirando la tapa dejando salir unas cuantas pesadillas más con forma de alebrijes posando al rededor de aquel hombre -No te muevas Gaby, puede que salgas herida esta vez- los mira de reojo esbozando una sonrisa dirigiéndose a las demás pesadillas

-Miren nada más si es el traidor- la sombra se refirió al hombre quien con un simple movimiento creó una gran cortada en la sombra -¡ARGH! Me la pagaras exorcista-

-Los exorcistas estamos aquí- se queja Lavi señalándose

-El es mi miedo, en mi dimensión se le conoce como "El exorcista"-

-¡Ouh! Ya veo- vuelve a mirar la batalla siendo "El exorcista" el que llevaba una ventaja mayor a las demás pesadillas

-¡Muere!- aquella pesadilla con forma de muñeco mal cosido se le lanzo al hombre quien lo esquivo dejando que una quimera lo partiera en dos tirándolo nuevamente a la caja reconstruyendo una parte del mundo en llamas

-# ¡Ya veo!#- se sorprende Lavi al ver el cambio que provoco derrotar una pesadilla, soltando la mano de Itzel para ir a ayudar -Espérame aquí Itzi-chan, les ayudare para salir más rápido de aquí-

-B-bien- acepta dejando que su maestro salga junto con las pesadillas para atraparlas nuevamente en su "Cajita Especial"

-¡Odzuchi Kodzuchi! ¡Inocencia nivel dos! ¡Gouka Kaijin Hiban!- golpea el suelo dejando que la enorme serpiente de fuego arrastre a las pesadillas que intentaban huir incinerándolas para poder meterlas en la caja nuevamente, viendo como más partes del mundo se recuperan y vuelven a tener vida -#Bien de esta manera podremos salir más rápido#-

-Bien hecho enano- felicita molestando al joven Bookman

-No soy tan pequeño- explica para sí haciendo otra invocación -Sello del árbol- una ventisca empujo a las pesadillas al ataque del exorcista para poder destruirlas con mayor rapidez, restaurando ahora el risco donde había encontrado a su aprendiz, convirtiéndose en un bello paisaje natural

-#Todo vuelve a ser normal#- impresionada la chica regresa la vista a su maestro quien sin dejar de invocar protegía a su aprendiz recibiendo el los ataques que mandaban las pesadillas -#Lavi esta dando mucho por mí#- volvió a ver al exorcista el cual no lucía para nada agotada -#El también pero el que#- recargándose en la piedra donde Lavi la había dejado se puso a pensar en lo dura que había sido con él y comenzó a sentir remordimiento como nunca lo había sentido en toda su vida -#Ana tiene razón fui muy dura con él, realmente me quiere y no quiere perderme... "Eres la gran baka" diría Andy#- nuevamente sintió un temblor regresando su vista a la puerta que estaba por derrumbarse

-¡Lárguense quedan pocos yo me encargo!- ordeno el exorcista tirando a Lavi cerca de Itzel para que puedan salir rápidamente

-Pero...-

-¡Pero nada enano, llévatela de aquí o ninguno de los dos podrá volver a ver la luz otra vez!- la Quimera que se encargaba de la caja salto sobre las demás pesadillas encerrándolas de un jalón sobre todo a la sombra, quien se oponía que sacaran a Itzel, y que al ser encerrada todo el mundo comenzó a tener más vida siendo la oportunidad ideal de los dos para salir huyendo sin que nada los interrumpiera sintiendo la destrucción de la puerta tomo a su aprendiz en brazos para poder ir más rápido sin que ella se fuera a lastimar, saliendo al instante del mundo al ser tocados por la luz Itzel desapareció de los brazos de Lavi

En el hospital...

Teniendo a más de cinco enfermeras alrededor Itzel comenzó a respirar tranquila sin ningún pesar siendo observada por sus primas preocupadas, lentamente abrió los ojos pudiendo articular una sola palabra

-Lavi...- dejando caer su cabeza volvía a cerrar los ojos dejando atónitos a los presentes

Mientras en las catacumbas

Lavi y Ana corrían a todo lo que sus pies daban puesto que un ataque de Ana hacia Road estaba destruyéndolo todo menos la puerta la cual se cerro y desapareció protegiendo nuevamente a Itzel

-Ana corre

-¿Y qué crees que hago? ¡Caminando no estoy!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Te grito todo lo que quiero yo no fui la que decidió entrar a esa puerta!

-¡Ya lo sé pero yo no fui el que de un golpe comenzó a destruirlo todo!

-¡No me regañes!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡Que si!

-¡Ya cállate si discutimos corremos más lento!

-¡Eso es mentira!- saltan los dos al mismo tiempo que Ana activa sus alas y comienza a correr con Lavi bien sujeto -¡Deberías agradecerme o estarías apachurrado por piedras!

-¡Gracias!- dice casi desesperado.

-¡No agradezcas!

-# ¿Quien la entiende?#- después de unos minutos llegaron al hospital donde Itzel ya estaba más estable y los doctores estaban con los ánimos y la seguridad de que todo podía ser posible en ese mundo. -¿Como esta?- pregunto Lavi entrando a la habitación.

-Ya mejor- indico Allen -¿Donde habías estado? Es difícil cuidar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Allen.

-Sí, no hay problema

-# ¿Entonces porque me dices que es difícil cuidar a dos?#

-Iré a ver a Nancy-san, debe estar preocupada-se despidió Allen

-Sí, ve-se despidió Lavi, sentándose junto a su aprendiz

-Entonces ¿Como fue?-pregunto Ana observándolo

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo te fue con lo de la puerta?-especifico rodando los ojos la chica

-Bien, muchas gracias Ana-chan,-volteo a verla- no lo hubiera logrado sin ti

-no fue nada, ahora somos compañeros ¿no?-termino con una sonrisa

-Si así es-sonrió Lavi, cuando una voz procedente de la cama atrajo su atención

-Lavi...-musito su aprendiz abriendo los ojos

-Creo que mejor los dejos solos-sonrió Ana retirándose

-¿Itzi-chan? ¿Como estas?-pregunto mientras la chica se sentaba en la cama

-Perdón...-dijo en vez de contestarle mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Cómo?-se extraño el

-La pelea de hace rato, yo, lo siento por haberme comportado así contigo

-no importa Itzi-chan, creo que yo no debí haberte encadenado

-Y yo debí haberte dejado leer el libro, eres mi maestro, y mi amigo #Y ojala fuéramos mas que eso#-agrego para sí- debí confiar en ti

-No querías preocuparme, lo entiendo-sonrió conciliador-¿Lo olvidamos todo?

-¿Vas a volver a encadenarme?-pregunto Itzel sonriendo

-No prometo nada-sonrió travieso Lavi, logrando que su aprendiz se sonrojara

-De acuerdo, gracias, por ir por mi-le dijo sentándose un poco mas

-Siempre, que lo necesites ¿Prometí estar contigo no?-le contesto acercándose un poco más a ella

-Sí, lo hiciste-se acerco otro poco

-Y lo voy a cumplir-dijo bajando la voz, acercándose cada vez más a su aprendiz

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo mucho que me importa-contesto ella, estaban a unos milímetros uno del otro

-y a mi-susurro y ella sintió el aliento de su maestro ya sobre sus labios

-Lavi...-musito mientras ambos cerraban los ojos preparándose para lo que venía (N.D: ¡Beso! ¡Beso! )

"Broom"

Un estruendo sacudió el lugar haciendo que ambos se separaran justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse (N. D: Awww U.U) (N. Lavi: Lo mismo digo yo ¬¬)

-#Sea lo que sea juro que lo mato#-pensó molesta Itzel un poco sonrojada, al igual que Lavi, que había vuelto a tomar distancia

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?- se quejo Lavi mucho más furioso que Itzel, dejándola a ella completamente confundida

-Gomen- entra Andrea con unas muletas y una gota en la cabeza -Etto... digamos que nnn- fija la vista en su inocencia -No guardamos el tanque y alguien disparo al hospital-

-¿Con su tanque?-

-Sí...Jeje...je ^-^U no tenía alarma ni estaban cerradas las puertas-

-OwO b-bueno-

-Si jij- se aleja dejando a los dos jóvenes de nuevo solos -¡Lía te dije que guardaras el tanque!-

-¡Andrea regresa a la camilla!-

-¡Aah no por favor no más camilla muchas inyecciones!-

-¡Tienes que regresar eso dijo el doctor!-

-El doctor me da miedo me mira muy raro-

-No exageres- pide su maestro NOTABLEMENTE molesto por el comentario

-°.° pero es verdad me mira muy raro-

-Solo es un piquetito-

-Que dura toda la vida-

-Ya Andrea, no exageres.

-No lo hago es solo que...

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos y vuelvan a su habitación no me dejan hablar en paz con el doctor!- grita Nancy desde su cuarto.

-O.O OK- dice Kanda y Andrea yendo para su habitación leeeento y en silencio.

-¡Gracias!

-Jejeje- ríen Lavi e Itzel en su habitación para después dejar entrar a enfermera.

-Lo sentimos mucho, hemos tratado de detener a esta niñita pero dice que quiere hablar con ustedes- sale la niñita que antes había hablado con Lavi.

-¡Onii-chan tu amiga de del punto!

-¿Punto?- repite la sanguínea sin entender.

-Coma pequeña, coma- le corrige el exorcista.

-Eso- le quita importancia

-Es bueno que salió.

-Sí, me ayudaste mucho

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?- los exorcistas se sonrojan y bajan la mirada

-Ella no es mi novia- dice muy bajito Lavi

-¿Y porque no onii-chan?

-Puesssssss- Itzel lo miro interrogante esperando a que su maestro respondiera.

-Dime onii-chan

-Es que... pues... yo... ella...

-Bueno está bien no me digas- dice la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

-#Pequeña me salvaste#

-Ya sé lo que pasa-continuo sonriendo traviesa la pequeña-se gustan pero no se animan a decirlo

-#retiro lo dicho#-ambos exorcistas se sonrojaron

-Wiii le atine

-Amm... yo... el... ella nosotros-

-jiji ¡Parecen jitomates!-rió alegremente mirándolos balbucear y comenzó a cantar-?Onni-chan y su amiga sentados en un árbol? B-E-S-O...

-Susi...-le reclamo un sonrojado Lavi sin saber dónde meterse

-Estoy aprendiendo a deletrear ^-^-se defendió la pequeña sonriendo

-"Jajaja"-

-no te burles fénix-susurro discretamente Itzel a su inocencia que se partía de la risa sin que la niña lo notara

-Onni-chan si se casan ¿me invitan a la boda?

- Si, pequeña-contesto Itzel, que aunque seguía roja se había enternecido con la pequeña-Si algún día me caso con él te prometo que te invitamos

-Wiii gracias Onee-chan-luego se dirigió a Lavi con un fallido intento de susurro-Ya apúrate a pedirle que sean novios Onni-chan ¡Quiero ir a la boda!

-¡Susi!- volvió a reclamar viendo salir a la pequeña sonriente

-Por cierto Onii-chan ¿Dos enojados son tus amigos?- inocente refiriéndose a Kanda y Andrea Lavi entendió su pregunta

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Porque Nee-san dijo que no toques a Onee-chan Onii-chan-

-¿Andy-chan dijo eso?-

-Sip que si no ibas a morir-

-Q-que tierna- temblando se escondió en su aprendiz

-Bueno ya me voy Onii-chan matta nee-

-Ma-matta nee- responde todavía escondido en Itzel

-Tranquilo Lavi Andy no te puede hacer mucho-

-Eso espero- la miro sentándose a su lado

-Pero bueno ya vez como es muy protectora-

-Sí eso lo sé- la mira fijamente ruborizándola por completo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada...- responde tranquilo acercándose para poder unir sus labios en un dulce beso ruborizando más a Itzel -Solamente quería terminar lo que había empezado hace rato-

-L-Lavi...-Itzel se llevo una mano a los labios aun cálidos por el beso

-No planeaba quedarme con las ganas-le dijo el Bookman separándose de ella tiernamente con una sonrisa traviesa, Itzel aun sonrojada se mordió el labio y le regreso la sonrisa traviesa

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras-susurro muy bajo, sonrojando esta vez a Lavi, que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había escuchado

-Además ahora Andy-chan tendrá motivos validos para matarme

-Y que lo digas, #Ojala le dieras mas#

-#Me gustaría darle más#

-Aunque si no ha matado a Allen aun puede que logres sobrevivir

-Es cierto, suele ser más protectora con Nancy-san

-Y Allen le ha dado más motivos-continuo Itzel cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par

-¡Ves Kanda! ¡Te dije que estaban haciendo algo!-entro gritando Andrea

-Y ¿Que están haciendo?-pregunto Kanda mirándola con una ceja alzada

-Ellos... ¡Ellos están hablando!-apunto acusadora a Andrea

-No exageres-dice Itzel con una seña de la mano

-Hablar no es malo.

-Sí, no es nada malo hablar tranquilamente

-¡Ustedes dos niños sucios!

-¡Andrea cállate!- vuelve a gritar Nancy -¡No puedo comer en paz si estas grite y grite!- Los cuatro exorcistas se encogieron ante el grito de la sanguínea.

-Nancy-san cálmate

-¡No me voy a calmar! Aparte de que el doctor lo único que hace es venir y decir "¿Cómo te sientes?" ¡¿Como quiere que me sienta? ¡Pues mal!

-Nancy-san...

-¡Silencio! ¡Y aparte ustedes dos gritan como si el mundo se terminara, solo están hablando!

-#Técnicamente no, perooo...#- piensan los dos conejos.

-Nancy-san- dice Allen en su último esfuerzo por calmar a su noviaprendiz -¿Quieres pastel de tres leches con chocolate blanco y gelatina?

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii gelatinaaaaaaa

-=.="" que patéticamente predecible- dicen todos a coro.

-¡Los escuche!

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Qué quieres un premio Nóbel?-

-Sí-

-Ve Hollywood haya los dan- (N.D: ¿Que no los dan en Suecia?) (N.S: Según yo era Noruega) (N.I: Como sea)

-Andrea cálmate-

-Pero Kanda...- señala a los conejos -Yo se que Lavi hizo algo que merece la muerte... y Allen pronto hará una herejía-

-No exageres-

-Tienes razón- toma la cama de Itzel sacándola de la habitación -Te protegeré- mira asesina al Bookman dejándolo en blanco

-Exagerada-

-^^ A muuuuucha honra créeme- se dirige a la cafetería por su hermana -Proteger-

-¡¿Eh?- exclaman los albinos mirándose extrañados

-¡Andy!-

-Lalala proteger- las mete en un solo cuarto cerrando la puerta, sonriendo malévola -Listo enfermera-

-Muy bien- se da la vuelta con dos enormes jeringas -Es hora de su nueva vacuna-

-¡¿Eh?- vuelven a exclamar cuando Andrea sale de la habitación sonriendo malévola

-Juajaua sufran lo mismo que yo-

-¡Andy traidora!- gritan las sanguíneas.

-Muy bien ¿Quien va primero?

-¡Ella! ¡No, tu!

-Bien, entonces las dos

-Ehh...- y segundos después se escucharon los gritos de dolor por parte de las sanguíneas y terminaron con un dolor que duro hasta el anochecer, entonces solo pudieron decir: -Andre... maldita seas.

Al día siguiente Nancy e Itzel ya podían caminar tanto como Andrea, con un poco de ayuda cierto tiempo

-Entonces ¿Regresamos a la orden?-pregunto Nancy mientras todos desayunaban en el hospital

-Pues eso creo-contesto su novio algo dudoso

-Creen...- Ana, que ya había decidido ir con ellos los miro tímidamente

-¿Creen que podríamos quedarnos un día mas?

-¿Porque lo preguntas Ana?-

-Hoy es el festival del Fénix,- se explico juntando dos dedos-realmente es algo que vale la pena ver

-A mi me gustaría poder asistir-sonrió Itzel antes de mirar a los demás-¿Que opinan?

-Pues...-

-Hay juegos, luces, y comida antes de la ceremonia-añadió Ana

-*¬* Comidaa...

-jaja creo que eso es un si por parte de los moyashis-rió Lavi

- ¿Andy-chan? ¿Yuu-chan?

-Pues ya que, puede ser divertido-acepto Andrea

-Entonces decidido, nos quedamos al festival-acordaron sin notar la figura que los estaba espiando en la cercanía

Y en otro punto

-Entonces ¿no lograste acabar con ellos?-el Conde del Milenio tejía mientras miraba a Road que estaba frente a él

-Lo siento lograron escapar-contesto la Noé

"Ring Ring"

-¿Moshi Moshi?-contesto el conde-Aja, si ya veo?-colgó-Parece que tenemos otra oportunidad ?

-¿En serio?

-Se van a quedar por otro día, el festival seria un punto perfecto para lograr nuestro objetivo, estarán distraídos y probablemente separados. ¿Pide ayuda a los demás?

-Muy bien Conde-Sonrió yéndose a buscar a Tikki

* * *

**Ana: Ammmm ¿Hola? Waaa no sé hacer esto **

**D: No te preocupes Ana, no es tan complicado **

**S: si tranquila tendrás ayuda Ana: ¿En serio? **

**I: Si claro ¡Ustedes! (señala a los demás exorcistas) Ayúdenla **

**Todos: Bueno... **

**Susi: ¿Yo también puedo ayudar? **

**I S D: ¡Claro!**

**Lavi: ¡Susi! **

**Susi: Onii-chan (corre a abrazarlo) nee Onii-chan ¿Qué hago aquí? **

**Allen: Pues... **

**I: CONTESTEN REVIEWS! **

**Todos: Hai! **

**I: ¬¬Rápido... MÁS RÁPIDO! **

**Todos: (corriendo a sus puestos) **

**D : eso muy bien ^^ **

**S: ahora empezaremos con MusicanWish... **

**Ana: ESA SOY YO! **

**Andrea: Sip esa eres tú **

**Ana: Si, entiendo también tuvo un efecto drástico en mí, en ti, en nosotras... ya que yo soy tú, y tu eres yo... ya me hice bolas **

**Lavi: Ojala que te halla ido bien en tu convención **

**Allen: Si ella las secuestra ¿Seriamos libres? **

**S: No **

**Allen: Nada se pierde con soñar **

**Itzel: Yo también tengo un amigo que se pelea con las paredes **

**Susi: ¿Enserio Onne-chan? **

**Itzel (recordando): Bueno, con los postes al menos... **

**Kanda (sonrojado): ¿Otra vez con lo de nuestras peleas? **

**Nancy: Admítanlo pelean mucho **

**Ana: si soy ¿Somos? mediadoras, aunque será mucho trabajo con todos ellos **

**Allen: ¿12 corazones? **

**Andrea: largo de explicar **

**I:TRAMPOSOS! **

**S: porque? **

**D: si por qué? **

**I: no agradecieron... somos sus idolas *.* claro ya lo sabía xD **

**Kanda: ¬¬ eso NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO **

**Lavi: es verdad nada que ver con el tema de los Reviews **

**I: tiene que ver y se callan **

**Los dos: si seño... sí I-sama **

**I: =) así me gusta **

**D y S: ¬¬ mimada **

**Allen: volviendo al tema... **

**Susi: me acabo de acordar de que en el hospital alguien tiro le micrófono de grabación **

**Todos: NO DIGAS ESO! **

**Las autoras: QUE ALGUIEN HIZO QUE? **

**Susi: upsi **

**I:¿Quien fue? ¬¬ **

**Todos (mirando hacia otro lado):lalala **

**S D: ¬¬ **

**Lavi: Tsubame-RedRose **

**Nancy: Aquí está el próximo cap. como pediste **

**Andy: si, nuestras alas son geniales **

**Kanda: Y peligrosas **

**Andy: Aguafiestas ¬¬ **

**D: Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, **

**Susi: yo también creo que Onii-chan y Onne-chan serán novios **

**Itzel y Lavi (como jitomates): ¡Susi! **

**Susi:^^ **

**Andy: Mmmm (mirando peligrosamente a Lavi) Lía dame el revólver esto será una masacre **

**Susi: matte Nee-chan, no puedes matar a Onii-chan **

**Andy: ooo claro que puedo y lo hare **

**X: fiufiu fiufiufiufiu (recibe mirada de Andrea) NO, TU DE NUEVO NO! **

**Andy: ^^ eso muy bien **

**Ana: morir de risa... se puede? **

**I: claro que se puede querida ^^ **

**Allen: Luna G **

**Lavi: Bueno, ya nos contentamos **

**Itzel: Si, nada como estar a punto de morir para olvidar una pelea **

**Ana: Gracias, creo... es bueno ayudar, pero no creo poder hacer mucho con Andrea y Kanda, no llego a hacer milagros **

**Kanda y Andrea:¡Hey! **

**Lía:¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Soy la mejor!(sacándole la lengua a fénix y Black-Rose) Les gane **

**Fénix y BlackRose: ¬¬ Presumida **

**I: Tranquila, ya pronto saldrás, todavía estamos afinando unos detalles ;) **

**D: siii pobre Tikki... **

**Andrea: SE SINTIO GENIAL APLASTARLE EL ORGULLO... auch (sujeta su cabeza) alguien me tiro algo... un micrófono? **

**S D e I: QUIEN QUIZO MATAR NUESTRA SANGUINEA? **

**Todos: (retrocediendo NOTABLEMENTE) fiufiu **

**S y D: rodara la cabeza del que haya hecho semejante atrocidad! **

**Todos: waa! **

**Susi: Yo vi a un tipo alto pálido aventarlo **

**I: ¿Alto y pálido? **

**Susi: Sip, tenia cicatrizas en la frente **

**S D I: ¡Tikki Mikk ven acá! T**

**Tikki: Yo no fui **

**Susi: ¡si fue el! Yo lo vi **

**Tikki:¬.¬ **

**Susi (corre a esconderse tras Lavi): Onni-chan ¡Me está viendo feo! **

**Lavi: Deja a Susi en paz **

**I: YA que estas aquí ayuda con los Reviews **

**Tikki: ¿Qué? **

**S:¿Quieres que te vaya peor en el próximo capítulo? **

**Tikki: Makuya-Love **

**Andrea: No te preocupes, entendemos como es la escuela, D también entra a la superior en Enero **

**Nancy: Pues solo a mi prima le dejo secuelas lo que hicieron **

**Susi: Pero Onni-chan la salvo y ya no paso nada **

**Lavi: Si lo se me pase con las cadenas, pero estaba preocupado **

**Itzel: te pasaste? **

**Lavi: exagere... un poco de mucho auch!... los focos se caen... **

**I, S, D EL escenario está en ruinas **

**Nancy: vamos no exa...auch!... geres **

**Tikki: es verdad... auch! Exageran **

**I, S, D: DIABLOS NOS SABOTEARON! (Se acercan a un letrero que dice "aquí estuve yo") **

**I: me fascina como se delatan **

**S: a mi igual **

**Susi: salimos o nos quedamos? **

**ISD: naaa quédense sufran un poco :3 **

**Todos: que crueles! **

**S: Así que ustedes contesten Reviews **

**I: mientras nosotras vamos a un lugar seguro **

**D: más bien vamos a buscar a quien hiso esto **

**Lavi: Se fueron **

**Allen: Bien, seguiremos con esto ¿MusicanWish? **

**Nancy: Allen ese ya lo pasamos **

**Allen: Pero aquí hay otro **

**Andrea: Pues contéstalo, o van a volver las autoras a dar lata **

**Kanda: No creo, deben de estar muy ocupadas "buscando quien las saboteo" **

**Andrea: Ciertoo... **

**Ana: ¿Ya te desespere Kanda? **

**Kanda: no **

**Andrea: de verdad quieres que te corramos? **

**Ana: NO! Fue de broma no iba en serio :$ **

**Lavi: jaja ok **

**Allen: de nuevo las alas... si fueron geniales bravo ¬¬ **

**Nancy: ideas es lo que les sobra xD **

**Itzel: cierto cierto **

**Susi: Onii-chan los ojos comen? **

**Allen Kanda y Lavi: ahhh b-bueno e-eso s-solo f-fue un de-decir verdad? **

**DIyS: mmm no lo creo **

**Los tres: AYUDEN NOS! **

**Las tres: no queremos xD **

**Susi: Onii-chan dime **

**Lavi: Lo entenderás cuando crezcas **

**Susi (cruzando los brazos): Hum Odio esa respuesta **

**Andrea: Sip, siempre vencemos a los Noé **

**Kanda: Y de paso terminan en el hospital **

**Andrea: Detalles, detalles **

**Kanda:¬¬ Itzel: Paciencia, paciencia pronto veras el poder de Fénix, aunque a mi maestro no le parezca **

**Lavi: ¡Oye! **

**Allen: Lamentablemente parece ser que las autoras todavía tienen varias ideas para torturarnos **

**ISD: ¡Y seguimos buscando más! **

**Nancy: Así que parece ser que esto va paz largo **

**Susi: ¿Adonde vas a meter la mano Onni-chan? **

**Andrea (con mirada asesina): Si quiere conservarla más le vale no meterla a ningún lado **

**Lavi: (glup) jeje... no creo que se refiera a "ese" meter Andy-chan **

**Susi: a que te refieres con "ese" Onii-chan? **

**Lavi (nervioso): jejea nada nada Susi **

**Susi (molesta): mooo **

**Allen y Nancy: ya nos reconciliamos ^^ **

**Susi: 12 corazones? Qué es eso? **

**Kanda: no tengo idea **

**Todos: sigues vivo! **

**Kanda: TCH **

**Ana: Wii ya entre en acción, y de paso salve a un par de conejos enamorados **

**Lavi Itzel (como tomates): ¡Ana-chan! **

**Ana: Lo de moco crees puees Andrea me puso un poco nerviosa y comencé a decir tonterías **

**Andrea (vestida de adivina): Mmmm tu futuro está confuso, pero creo que veo a un chico bastante guapo en el **

**Itzel: ¿Eso que estás leyendo son las notas sobre los capítulos de las autoras? **

**Andrea (escondiendo algo detrás): No ^^ **

**Nancy (detrás de Andrea): Sip si lo son **

**Andrea: No no lo son, mejor pasemos con xOgnAdOrA **

**Kanda: más locas? Nacieron con Chronicus extrema dementia**

**Allen: ¿Eh? ¿Con que?**

**Itzel: Locura crónica extrema**

**Lavi: bueno ya empezaron eso merece algo ^^ **

**Andrea: otra aplastada de orgullo? **

**Todos: SIII **

**Tikki: ¬¬ sigo a... (Pasa un tanque por encima del)...quí **

**Andrea: listo ^^ **

**Ana: si yo soy la nueva y pues no sé muy bien :$ **

**Susi: si sabes Onee-san **

**Ana: shh no se Susi **

**Susi: ok no sabes ^^ **

**Lavi: pues trajes en modo alas... (Los tres suspirando)... bello bello**

**S: pero aun no tenemos una imagen de los trajes**

**D: (corriendo a una laptop de color rojo y tecleando a lo loco) Espeeeeeeeera... (Corre ahora a un iPad blanco y comienza a mover sus deditos) Listoooooooooooooooo, tenemos los trajes ^^**

**I: ¿Ya los subiste a internet?**

**D: nop**

**Allen: aun no suben los trajes ^^ asique tendrán que esperar un poquitín más ¿Si?**

**Andrea: ¿aguantaríamos tanto? **

**S D I: lo harán porque nosotras decimos!**

**Nancy: ooooook ¿así o más agresivas?**

**Lavi: supongo que más**

**Kanda: este...**

**Andrea: nada de besos! Es mío! Solo, solo mío!(Abrazándolo)**

**I: ni te lo creas! Es más mío!**

**S: ya van a empezar =.=""**

**Andrea I: solo mío!**

**Andrea: y si es sexy solo yo se lo diré!**

**Kanda: Andrea!**

**Andrea: Kanda**

**D: =.="" gracias por el abrazo**

**Allen: por cierto... no estaban buscando a alguien?**

**SDI: (se van corriendo)**

**Itzel: ya decía yo Yaci-chan**

**Allen: porque todos dices eso?**

**Nancy: tu porque crees?**

**Lavi: =.="" yaaaaaa**

**Kanda: TSK Ella y yo no peleamos tanto**

**Lavi: SI pelean, ya ni siquiera peleas con Allen por pelearte con ella**

**Allen: T.T Me siento desplazado**

**Susi: Mi mama dice que los que se pelean tanto lo hacen porque se gustan**

**Andrea: N-no es por eso, solamente me gusta pelear con el**

**Susi: Porque él te gusta**

**Andrea: O que no!**

**Susi :A mi no me engañas Nee-chan ^^**

**Itzel: Lamentamos que la maldición del internet te haya alcanzado a ti también**

**Lavi: Tristemente parece que es cierto, el trió de locas tiene pensada una segunda parte U.U**

**Andrea: Ya no te quejes, y sigamos**

**Susi: Ya si acabaron**

**Allen: ¿Enserio? Bien entonces deberíamos despedir...**

**D (entra corriendo seguida de S e I): ¡Espereen!**

**Kanda: TSK ¿Ya encontraron a "Yo"?**

**S: ¿Para qué te buscaríamos a ti?**

**Kanda: No a mí, a "Yo"**

**I: Por eso a ti**

**Kanda: Noooo al tipo que destruyo el escenario "Yo"**

**S: ¿Tú destruiste el escenario?**

**Kanda: TSK ¡No! El tipo que firmo eso**

**D: Ahhhh "Yo" por allí hubieras empezado**

**Kanda: ¬-¬**

**Tikki: Y a todo esto ¿Que hacen aquí?**

**D: Vaya sigues aquí!, Veníamos a avisarles que aunque aun no están los trajes en internet pueden estar pendientes a la cuenta de twitter OFATHUE allí los subiremos próximamente**

**S: O si prefieren, probablemente ya estén en internet para el próximo cap les pondremos el Link allí**

**I: O en nuestro perfil, en cuanto los tengamos**

**Allen: ¿Ahora si es todo?**

**ISD:Sip**

**Lavi: de acuerdo entonces**

**Todos: Sayonee**

**Nancy: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	36. Cap 33: SMP5: Marco Polo

**Capitulo 33: Marco Polo**

Tema de apertura – Umineko no naku koro: ending  
( www . youtube watch?v=2dloTi9uhu0 )

Kono yoru ga owari  
_(la noche esta por terminar)_

_Un camino de fuego revelando a los exorcistas y a Ana camino al festival del fénix_

Ware wa nani wo mutomu  
_(¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando?)_

_Un parpadeo de fénix cambia la situación mostrando a la ahora notable batalla_

Tsuioku wa zankoku ni azawarau wa  
(Mis recuerdos se burlan violentamente de mi)

_Se muestra una sonrisa victoriosa de Itzel que luego cambia al notarse encadenada a Lavi_

Yami wo kiri saku, oh desire  
(Oh deseos desgarren la noche)

_El vuelo de fénix revela las diversas peleas de los exorcistas con los Noés fijándose en especial en Itzel_

Kobamu nakare doushiyou yo  
(No puedo reusarme ¿Qué hago?)

_Una bala pasa cerca del Bookman haciendo trizas la cadena sujeta a su muñeca_

Ikeru basho naki, oh my prayers saigo no utage yo  
(Oh mi plegaria no tengo donde quedarme)

_El ave emprende nuevamente el vuelo mostrando a Itzel rodeada de arbustos de los cuales salían varias risas_

Yami wo kiri saku, oh desire  
(Oh deseos desgarren la noche)

_Se muestra otro parpadeo de fénix mostrando a Tikki dándole una paliza a Andrea para luego atravesarla_

Kanaeta mae doushiyou yo  
(Maldicion ¿Qué debería hacer?)

_Una ventisca muestra a Nancy mirando a Road con suma molestia_

Yurusare naki, oh desire  
(oh deseos no tengan piedad)

_Una explosión cambia a Itzel la cual miraba victoriosa caer a un Akuma_

Sacrifice a sheep to good  
(Sacrifica esta oveja a dios)

_Se revela la expresión agotada de Itzel tras haber curado la herida de su maestro cerrando nuevamente con el parpadeo del fénix_

* * *

-_- me arrepiento de venir esto es taaaaaaan aburrido- se queja Andrea al ver a casi todo el mundo disfrazado de Fénix

-Andy se positiva-

- ¬-¬ no seré positiva- se da media vuelta

-Me quedo si no tengo que caminar tanto, la enfermera dijo que...-

-Sí ya lo sé- termina Kanda molesto por lo que iba a decir su aprendiz

-^^ muy bien

-Caprichosa-

-A muuuuuuuuuuucha honra Kanda ^^-

-Bueno vamos a ver el festival- animo Ana sumamente feliz -:$ perdón una emoción inútil siempre vengo solo que está será mi última vez-

-No tranquila es bueno verte feliz-

-Sí lo sé ^^-

-Y bien, ¿Que hacemos, a donde vamos primero?

–Huy podríamos ir primero al festival infantil

-No soy tan pequeña, Ana- dice Andrea haciendo puchero

-No lo decía por ti

-Jum bien

-Bien, entonces vallamos para allá

-Siiiii Los exorcistas comenzaron a caminar sin notar que alguien los vigilaba con mucho cuidado, estuvieron medio día en el festival, vieron a los niños actuar, comieron cosas picantes (Curry), jugaron, apostaron y, como si no lo esperaran, Andrea y Allen siempre ganaban (N.S: Juajuajauajuajua cosas gratis! XD) descansaron un rato en los parques viendo como los niños jugaban con sus peluches del ave fénix, bebieron, volvieron a jugar, y rieron, hasta Kanda se divirtió un poco aunque no lo admitiera. Para los maestros era bueno ver a sus alumnas felices

Ya casi al anochecer los 7 iban caminando entre varios puestos de chucherías, cuando Itzel se quedo viendo un punto donde le pareció ver la figura familiar, y no precisamente amigable, de una niña con un paraguas de calabaza y un antifaz de Fénix

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Lavi mientras la chica observaba a la figura perderse entre el mar de mascaras

-Yo... creí ver...- volvió a mirar para no encontrarse con nada -nada olvídalo estoy imaginando cosas-termino sonriendo

-¿Vamos a ver si tenemos suerte?

-No creo que podamos igualar a Andrea y a Allen, pero a ver qué tal

-Si, disfrútenlo, disfrútenlo mientras puedan- susurro Road a poca distancia de donde a Itzel le pareció verla-¿Cómo vamos Tikki?

-Estamos listos para atacar en cuanto llegue el espectáculo-Contesto Tikki cerca de ella

-Perfecto-sonrió con malicia viendo a los exorcistas

-Vaya ¡Así que decidieron venir!-Una figura familiar para Itzel y Lavi con un peculiar traje de monje les saludo (N.D: ¡Jafar volvió!)

-Hola-Saludo el Bookman tratando de mostrarse amable

-¿Ya vieron la sección de niños?-pregunto con una sonrisita molesta

-Sí, muchas gracias ¬¬-le contesto Itzel cortante

-Oh vaya, no esperaba encontrarte con ellos-agrego viendo a Ana

-Son mis nuevos amigos, les enseño el festival-se explico la chica

-Están disfrutándolo, espero-dijo mirando a Itzel a los ojos y luego mirando el dije de fénix, que la chica apretó inconscientemente mientras Lavi le abrazaba por los hombros de forma protectora

-Bastante muchas gracias-sonrió forzadamente

-Sigan, pronto empezaran los fuegos artificiales, son todo un espectáculo-comento mientras se retiraba

-Ese sujeto me da calos fríos-

-Es un tanto extraño,- admitió Ana -pero es un buen sujeto-agrego-supongo que tiene algo que ver con todo eso de ser el encargado del templo y la ceremonia del fénix

-Aun así es bastante tétrico

-Bueno vengan la mejor parte ya va a comenzar- los jala a todos de la mano llevándolos como un listón enorme deteniéndose en varios puestos viendo todo lo que tenían probando

-Ana-san ¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un platillo muy conocido aquí está hecho a base de Curry, arroz, unas cuantas verduras, salsa de soya y... no recuerdo que más se llama karī kī-

-Mmmm sabe delicioso quiero más-

-Si comes de más el sabor y su textura de pierde-

-OwO-

-Exacto joven un plato por día-

-argh! eso es tortura-

-Vamos Allen no te sientas tan mal- le consuela su noviaprendiz -podemos ir a probar más cosas-

-Exacto Allen-kun, hay muchas cosas deliciosas en este país en especial en el festival- le anima Ana.

-Bien vayamos-

-Baka Moyashi y tu baka estomago sin fondo por eso los tipo parasito no me agradan, aprende de mi- dice en un tono burlón.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que aprender Bakanda?- le responde con tono exasperado tratando de no enojarse.

-Alguien tan lento aprendiendo como tú no lo entendería, Baka- ríe retadoramente.

-El lento aprendiendo aquí eres tu Bakanda ya deberías saber que si sigues comiendo soba te enfermaras de tu delicado estomago de niña que tienes- ríe de igual forma.

-¿Que dijiste cabeza de hisopo?-

-Lo que escucho Madame Yuulina, o ¿Es que necesita que se lo repita?-

-TSK está la pagaras cara Princesa Allina-le dijo Kanda desenvainando a Mugen

-¿Como dijiste? YUULINA-Allen activo su brazo también

-Lo que escuchaste ALLINA-el duelo de miradas comenzó ante la mirada de sus 5 compañeros

-Chicos no peleen-Trato de calmarlos Lavi

-¡Tu cállate Lava!-Le espetaron ambos al mismo tiempo para volver a matarse con la mirada

-Solo decía-contesto Lavi alejándose

-Sabes hace mucho que esos dos no peleaban-comento Itzel ocultando una risita

-Es cierto, últimamente Kanda esta demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Andrea como para pelear con mi niño-contesto Nancy

-Etto ¿De que están hablando?-Ana parecía confundida

-Es una laaarga historia-

-Kya que bonito- las tres regresaron la mirada a Andrea que estaba encimada en un puesto con figuras de barro -Ese también es adorable, pero el de acá simplemente es perfecto, Waa *.* se de la esquina es lo más bello que he visto en mi vida- las tres se acercan para que una gota resbale por su nuca, la pequeña exorcista estaba brin coteando de aquí para allá admirando figuras de tamaño mediano de dragones y fénix

-Andy...- dicen al unísono viéndola sacar su cartera ¡ASOMBROSAMENTE! Desbordante de dinero -¡Andrea!-

-Quiero todos-

-Seguro señorita-

-¿Qué haces Andy?-

-Los compro ^^-

-De dónde salió tanto dinero-

-Bueno primero ganando apuestas, luego hice unos servicios cuidando bebés en el hospital, saque a pasear a unos cincuenta perros... y Reveer me debía dinero-

-A-Andy- dicen los cuatro exorcistas restantes.

-No me miren así- de pronto una campana comenzó a sonar y la plaza entera se silencio -¿Y ahora que sucede?

-Es hora de los fuegos artificiales, apresúrense o no ganaremos un buen lugar- dice Ana mientras toma a todos de las manos y los lleva corriendo por una pequeña cuesta.

-Ana-chan ¿No es mejor si vamos más cerca en lugar de alejarnos?- grita Lavi mientras es arrastrado.

-No, créanme que se ve mejor de lejos y con la vista del pueblo entero es realmente bello-

-De acuerdo-

Y en otro punto

-Se están alejando de la multitud Tikki -¿Crees que sospechen algo?-

-Lo dudo, están haciendo lo que esperábamos que hiciesen

-¿Los akumas?

-En posición y listos para atacar

-Entonces disfrutemos del espectáculo

Mientras tanto los 7 exorcistas guiados por Ana se alejaron de la multitud para poder observar el espectáculo

-Tienes razón Ana, es realmente algo hermoso-le dijo Andrea sonriendo mientras las luces resplandecían en el cielo iluminando el pueblo bellamente

-Lo sé, desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado esta parte del festival-

-Es muy bello- concordó Nancy mientras Allen la abrazaba acercándola mas a el

-Lavi tu que...-Itzel se detuvo a media frase y volteo hacia atrás-¡Cuidado!-empujo a su maestro y momentos después hubo una pequeña explosión justo donde habían estado

-Así que ya empezó-musito el monje en el templo observando el humo de la explosión a lo lejos-mucha suerte pequeña

-Itzi-chan-Lavi observo a su aprendiz que había quedado encima de él, sonrojándose al notar lo cerca que estaban

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-le dijo la chica como tomate levantándose

-Que lastima-la voz de Road se escucho cerca de ellos

-¡Es que siempre tienen que interrumpir todo!

-Pues...

-Era una pregunta retórica

-De todas formas ¿Qué hacen aquí?- los dos Noés se giraron a la pequeña exorcista que estaba cargando un rifle comiendo una paleta

-Venimos a destruirlos-

-Sí claro de ser verdad lo habrían hecho hace tiempo- ( : pero si las matan cual es el chiste) (N. Sanguíneas: OO cierto) -Bueno menos charla y acabemos esto rápido quiero ver los fuegos artificiales-

-Sigue esperando exorcista-

-No quiero esperar Noé-

-¬¬ Tikky-

-^-^U lo siento se me olvida tu nombre- se excuso Andrea lista para disparar

-Entonces sombrerudo ¿Listo para que tu orgullo queda estampado en la pared?-

-Será al revés Exorcista- indica Road comenzando a atacarlos

-Crown Belt- invoco Allen evitando que las velas llegaran a ellos regresándoselas a los Noé

-Alto- dice con una seña Road y sus velas desaparecieron -Habrá que intentarlo mejor Allen-

-No te preocupes lo hare- sale corriendo en dirección a la Noé mientras Jasdebi se acercaba a Nancy y Ana.

-¿Listas para pelear?- dicen a coro los hermanos.

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo?- Las chicas activan su inocencia, Ana su espada y Nancy su arco.

-Bien- sonríen mientras sacan sus armas.

-Son de juguete-

-No te confíes Ana- le susurra Nancy -Su habilidad es la materialización y con esas pistolas pueden hacer aparecer muchas cosas hay que cuidarnos de ellas-

-Entiendo-

-Vaya, vaya ¿dándole consejos a la nueva?-se burlo Debby

-Jiji es lo mejor,- continuo su hermano-no quieres que muera a la primera pelea eh-

-Ya les gane una vez-les dijo Ana sonando más segura de lo que se sentía

-no te confíes niña, solo nos sorprendiste-le replicaron los Noé

-Eso lo veremos-Les reto mientras ella y Nancy activaban su inocencia

-Así que la dulce sanguínea se recupero-Lullubell se había acercado a Itzel

-¿Quieres ver cuánto?-Le reto la sanguínea en respuesta activando a Fénix

-Itzi-chan, no vayas a...-

-Tranquilo Lavi, estaré bien-

-Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo exorcista

-Un par de akumas se acercaron a pelear contra el joven Bookman

-para que si puedo deshacerme de ustedes así de fácil ¡Hiban!-

-Mmmm me aburro- dice Andrea sin dejar de disparar así como Tikky no dejaba de lanzar Teasses para contrarrestar el ataque

-Oí Noé cánsate te quiero derrotar y ver los fuegos... artificiales- una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en la pequeña -Pero claro como no se me ocurrió antes-

-¿Eh?-

-Lía pequeña dame unos localizadores- la estrella saca de su interior una pequeña pistola cargada con "fuegos artificiales"

-Ahora Conde Tikky Mikk ¿Qué tan buena es tu condición física?-

-Excelente-

-Eso lo veremos- da tres disparos y confiado Tikky lanzo Teasses que al instante fueron vaporizadas y el primer disparo le dio a Tikky -Corre Tikky esa es la idea del localizador- el segundo disparo también le dio ocasionando que con el tercero empezara a escapar con el localizador destruyendo todo lo que no sea Tikky

-Demonios tengo que encontrar una forma de quitarme esta cosa de encima- el Noé seguía corriendo mientras pensaba en un plan cuando vio a los demás exorcistas peleando con sus hermanos -Jeje ya sé que- se dirigió hacia las batallas y aprovechando que el localizador lo seguía con él golpeo varias veces a los exorcistas y los Noés aprovechando la situación los atacaron más fuerte y repetitivamente

-¡Ana cuidado!- grita Nancy aventándose contra ella y tirándola al suelo antes de que una de las balas de Jasdebi la alcanzara.

-Gracias Nancy-chan-

-No hay de que- le sonríe mientras se levanta y dirige su ataque a los hermanos -Pétalos navaja segundo nivel, poder de las palabras controla la inocencia como el lazo de Jasdebi- invoca la sanguínea.

-¡Cállate jiji eso no podrá con nosotros jiji!-

-Cargando bomba azul-

-Ataque denegado, el hielo se parte como el aire con mis pétalos- y dando un pequeño soplido los pétalos que invoco convierten la bomba en pura nieve -Mi turno, Pétalos de palabra corten el lazo de los hermanos- salen pétalos atacando a los hermanos

-¡Waaa! Bomba roja- atacan ellos quemando los pétalos.

-Imposible, la palabra es más fuerte que la fuerza, los pétalos siguen- y como si nunca se hubieran quemado los petos siguieron su camino.

-¡Bomba Verde!-volvieron a tratar los hermanos, sin embargo una vez más su proyectil fue destruido por los pétalos de Nancy

-Eso tampoco funcionara-

-Waa-los pétalos llegaron por fin a su objetivo comenzando a crear varias heridas infectadas de inocencia-¡Arde! ¡Arde!-

-Ese es el punto-sonrió la albina

-¡Andrea el punto darle a él!-Itzel mientras tanto acababa de esquivar a Tikki que aun era perseguido por el proyectil de Andrea- ¡no darle armas para irse contra nosotros!

-Vale, vale, mala idea lo admito-confeso la pequeña.

-¿no puedes con esto sanguínea?-se burlo Lulubell

-¿no habíamos quedado que dejarían de llamarnos sanguíneas Noé?-le contesto la otra

-Bien,- resoplo frustrada-Entonces ¿Es demasiado para ti Itzel?-

-Así está mejor,- sonrió la sanguínea -y no, no es demasiado, solo me gusta concentrarme en una sola cosa

-Y esa es...-

-Derrotarte, ¡Cadenas Incandescentes!-

-Etto ¿Dónde la puse?- empieza buscar por todos lados Andrea al darse cuenta de que su localizador se le acabo la mecha -¿Seguro esta por aquí...? ¡La encontré!- Tikky se gira a la sanguínea al igual que todos cuando una vena resbala por su nuca

-Ahora... colocamos combustible orgánico, encendemos el tanque, apuntamos a los Noé, y disparamos pequeñas estrellas camicace que se impregnan a la piel como sanguijuelas-

-Espe... detente- dicen todos al ver que las estrellas comienzan a salir siendo Lía la guía

-Jeje no fui tan despistada esta vez, coloco el automático y a pelear a puño limpio ¿¬¬ por qué no me saque una katana? Que baka-

-Demasiado- llega Tikky tratando de golpearla sin dejar de recibir pequeños rasguños

-Yuju en unos momentos descargare años de rencor- se lanza al Noé comenzando a tomar las pequeñas estrellas lanzándolas como si se tratase de estrellas ninja

-Pues yo cumpliré mi tarea que se me fue encomendada-

-Genial yo también- brinca sobre el dándole una patada en la nariz

-TCH nunca se puede estar tranquilo- hace un corte de su mugen haciendo añicos a los nivel dos que se acercaban

-Taitoru... masacre sanguínea- las tres exorcistas se giraron a la voz que les llamaba

-No... Es imposible que tú...-

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Taitoru... un secreto revelador-

-Oh demonios ¿Este sujeto de nuevo? Estamos perdidos- dice Nancy haciendo desvanecer sus pétalos.

-Estamos muertas- reconoce Itzel.

-Si la libramos- las dos sanguíneas la voltean a ver con extrañeza

-¿Qué?-

-¿Esta bromeando cierto?-

-No- una gota cae en la cabeza de las sanguíneas.

-¿Estas consiente que es el Nivel tres más desesperante de todos?-

-Si-

-¿Estas consiente de que le saco a Lena lo más dramático de ella?-

-Si-

-¿Y aun así quieres que luchemos contra eso?-

-Si-

-No tienes remedio- las tres se ponen en posición de pelea.

-Honestamente no, prepárense-

-No tenemos otra opción-

-Y a todo esto ¿Y no se supone que ya lo había destruido Lena?-cuestiono Andrea

-Si Hoshino se equivoco con Daysha, es posible que también con el-se encogió de hombros Nancy

-Pff de todos los personajes que pudo haberse equivocado-se quejo Itzel

-Taitoru... demasiada platica

-De acuerdo, taitoru... matemos al akuma-sonrieron las sanguíneas-¡Inocencia Actívate!

-Esa es una pelea de ellas Allen-kun-se burlo Road

-Mejor deberían concentrarse en pelear contra nosotros-agrego Tikki

-Con gusto- dicen todos dispuesto a luchar con su respectivo contrincante

-Taitoru... gravedad cero- las tres se alertaron al notar que donde estaban paradas se volvió liviano permitiéndoles elevarse

-¡Woa!- Andrea toma a Nancy e Itzel y Lía saco una soga que las ato al suelo

-Bien ahora me toca a mí... Inocencia modalidad "Atomic" de las manos de Andrea salieron unos relámpagos que cubrieron todo su cuerpo imantándola al suelo

-Inocencia modo "Atomic"- el fénix de Itzel hizo lo mismo cubriéndola de fuego destruyendo el ataque de Taitoru

-Pétalos... modo "Atomic"- los pétalos de Nancy comenzaron a volar por todo el alrededor cubriéndolas sin notar que próximo ataque de Taitoru

-Taitoru... Atomic off- el modo de Andrea y Nancy fue extinguido mientras por una extraña razón el de Itzel seguía activado

-Itzel ¿qué pasa?-Nancy confundida volteo a ver a su prima que parecía concentrada en algo

-Confía en mi-le contesto en un susurro mientras los pétalos de Nancy se desvanecían por completo, revelando que Eshi (N.D: El akuma) sonreía

-Taitoru... ¡Gravedad en aumento!- contrario a lo que acababa de suceder, la gravedad de las tres chicas aumento, logrando que quedaran pegadas al suelo

-No puedo... moverme-Susurro Andrea mientras intentaba levantarse, siendo atraída de nuevo al suelo

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto su hermana de igual forma

-Titoru...- El akuma sonrió mientras levantaba una piedra sobre las chicas-La caída del meteoro-soltó la piedra manipulándola con su materia oscura para que alcanzara la fuerza y velocidad de un meteorito

-Inocensu Hogo tsubasa (Alas Protectoras)-aun pegada al suelo los ojos de Itzel tomaron el color y la forma que los de un pájaro-¡Kasai shirudo! (Escudo de Fuego)-el resplandor que emitía el fugo a su alrededor aumento, mientras que el proyectil alcanzaba a las tres chicas

-Titoru...- con una sonrisa Eshi puso sus dedos en forma de cuadro y observo el cráter que había dejado su ataque-...Juntas hasta la muerte-

-Creo que eres soltero de nuevo Allen-kun-se burlo Road, observando a los otros 4 exorcistas que se habían quedado viendo el humo proveniente del impacto

-chicas...-

-Titoru...-Eshi observo confundido como la roca se cuarteaba y se destruía-¿Qué pasa?

-Titoru...-se escucho una voz desde el fondo del cráter, segundos después un fogonazo salió destruyendo la roca por completo-No nos subestimes-la llama se poso en el extremo del cráter dibujando tres siluetas

-Modo "atomice" off- la mayor de las chicas desactivo las llamas que las rodeaban, revelando que las sanguíneas estaban prácticamente intactas

-Esa estuvo cerca-dijo Andrea

-Y que lo digas,- concordó Nancy -bien hecho Itzel

-Gracias- sonrió mientras parpadeaba y sus ojos retomaban su color y forma normales-Rayos gaste demasiada energía en eso-

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto al notar la mirada preocupada de su prima

-Si claro, no te preocupes,- le calmo-derrotemos a este fastidioso akuma, que ya me harte de tantos títulos-

-Oh, oh, oh yo quiero copiarle- toma su estrella que se volvía ligera como el papel -Taitoru... poker blaze- los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron completamente grandes al tiempo que lanzaba sus cartas atacando a Eshi -Taitoru... ¿Qué sucede miedo?-

-Taitoru... de ninguna manera-

-BlackFire- Itzel comenzó a formar un remolino alrededor de las tres, sus ojos volvieron a la forma de ave solo que en esta ocasión pareció salir fuego de sus ojos lo que le dio aún más poder del que ya tenía dándole la capacidad para poder vencer fácilmente

-Titoru... ¿Listo para morir?-le pregunto Andrea al akuma

-Titoru... Ni lo sueñes-negó Eshi viéndolas con furia

-De acuerdo, terminemos con el-se prepararon las chicas

-Titoru... Primer paso-Se escucho la voz de Itzel-Muro de fuego-El tornado que rodeaba a las chicas se poso alrededor de Eshi impidiéndole moverse

-Titoru...- Andrea saco de Lía dos replicas de Mugen-Segundo paso-dijo lanzándose a atacar al akuma-4° Ilusión "Espadas infinitas"-En unos cuantos segundos el filo de las espadas alcanzo al akuma causándole múltiples heridas

-Titoru...-Esta vez se escucho a Nancy-Tercer paso-La mediana siguió a su hermana mientras activaba su inocencia -"Doku no hanabira" (Pétalos envenenados)-una nube de pétalos negros la rodeo, la chica dio un soplo y la nube atravesó las llamas y envolvió al akuma infectando sus heridas de inocencia

-Titoru...-La mayor de las sanguíneas se adelanto-Ultimo paso BlackFire "Kasai sukuinushi"(Fuego redentor)-Los ojos de Itzel centellearon y las llamas envolvieron al akuma consumiéndolo por completo

-Titoru...- Terminaron a la par las tres sanguíneas -Adiós Eshi-

-Vaya, vaya que impresionante- dicen los Noé desde lo alto de un risco -¡Pero sí ahorita te muestro lo que se siente ********* pedazo de Noé! (N.I el "***" son palabras censuradas)

-D: que boquita-

-TCH y eso que no me has visto peor- se truena los dedos -Bruno querido primo perdóname por tronarme los dedos pero... este ****** se lo merece-

-Glup- el Noé traja saliva al darse cuenta que Nancy estaba detrás de él con sus pétalos envenenados

-Sayo-

-Ahora...- se detiene en seco al ver que los fuegos artificiales habían empezado -WII fuegos artificiales- abre su inocencia sacando un enorme cohete, en el que amarraron a todos los Noé prendiendo la mecha lanzadlo a volar muy lejos

-Bueno ahora podremos disfrutar- los tres exorcistas se acercaron a sus aprendices siendo Itzel quien colapso histeriquizando a todos -¡Itzel!-la chica se desplomo ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar

-Rayos... ya empezó-pensó para sí frustrada, en cuanto abrió los ojos-Estoy bien tranquilos-los trato de calmar mientras se levantaba

-No, no estás bien,-le contradijo Lavi-alguien que está bien no se desploma así como así-

-no fue nada, solo me maree-mintió

-Si claro-le contesto Andrea con un tono de "No te creo nada"

-En serio, no fue nada- les dijo mientras alzaba la vista-en vez de preocuparse por mi deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos-comento señalando a los Noé que se habían librado del cohete y se dirigían hacia ellos

-¡¿Es que nunca se cansan?-Pregunto Ana entre molesta e incrédula

-Creo que no-contesto Nancy

-Y traen compañía...-comento Andrea observando más akumas llegando con sus enemigos, incluido uno gigante

-Bien vamos-dijo Itzel a punto de avanzar

-¡Tú te quedas!-le exigieron los otros seis exorcistas

-¡¿Qué?-protesto incrédula

-Ya nos oíste te quedas-le regañaron sus primas

-Jum- se cruzo de brazos-soy la mayor no tengo porque hacerles caso

-Pero a mí sí, soy tu maestro y me tienes que obedecer-

-Jum-Itzel hizo un mohín -¿Y por qué motivo no puedo ir a pelear?-

-Porque tu energía esta muy inestable-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Leí tu libro-aclaro el pelirrojo mientras el resto de los exorcistas los veían sin entender nada-Necesitas descansar un poco-

-Bien-Itzel se cruzo molesta de brazos-por eso no quería que leyeras el libro-susurro, dándole a entender a los demás que se daba por vencida… de momento

-Bien, mas te vale cuidar a mi prima Ugisagi-amenazo Andrea mientras se dirigía hacia los Noé con los demás

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Ana preocupada

-Déjala ya discutirá con el conejo, ella no va a ceder tan fácil en esto-le tranquilizo Nancy

-¿En serio?-pregunto Allen

-Una vez se esguinzó el pie, prefirió caminar casi 2 kilómetros antes de admitir que le dolía, a veces es demasiado terca-coincidió Andrea

-A quien se parecerá-pensó Kanda mientras llegaban al encuentro de los Noé

-Ni se te ocurra decir que se parece a mí Kanda, porque tú me rompiste el tobillo-

-¡¿Quieres dejar eso por la paz?-

-Solo decía- deja a Lía aun lado de ella estirándola como goma hasta poder meterse en ella -¡Ahh! ¡¿Lía cuando fue la última vez que escombraste aquí?- el silencio de la estrella dejo impactado a todos -Bueno no importa saca la cabeza sacudiéndose harina ( : ¡¿Harina?) para luego cerrar la inocencia

-¡¿Andrea que estás haciendo?-

-Espe... ¡AH!... No te... ¡Ya!- de pronto la estrella dejo de moverse y tomo la forma de DINAMO (N.I el robotsote de las chicas superpoderosas)

-¡¿DINAMO? ¿Cómo rayos nos servirá DINAMO ahora?-

-¡Ya verás!- al llegar el akuma gigante Lía comenzó a moverse como se tratase de Andrea

-¡A ver tu estúpido pedazo de **** quiero dejarte algo en claro, y eso es que quiero escuchar tus gritos de dolor!-

-Matar exorcista- toma a Lía tratando de tirarla

-Ahora... la sinfonía de Beethoven - comenzó a dar una serie de vueltas empezando por arrancarle los dedos al Akuma mientras tarareaba la canción.

-¡AAGGHH!-

-Música para mis odios-

-Esa es mi hermana- dice Nancy mientras activa su inocencia en forma de dagas -Kanda, cuida que no se lastime-

-¿Y porque yo?-

-Porque es tu aprendiz, porque soy su hermana y porque si le pasa algo te acusare con Komui-

-Eso no me asusta-

-Y le diré a la jefa de enfermera que tienes una costilla rota- se guardo un silencio muy pesado

-Esta bien tu ganas-cedió molesto

-Ahora si me disculpan quiero golpear algo-dijo mientras se dirigía a luchar en contra de una akuma de nivel 3

-Vaya, vaya Mira quien viene aquí-sonrió el Akuma

-Nadie mas que tu destrucción-contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Dime sanguínea ¿Donde dejaste al Fénix?-

-¿El Fénix? ¿Hablas de mi prima?-pregunto la mediana confundida

-Precisamente nuestra misión es...-

-Lero lero cállate boca floja-se escucho el regaño de Lero al akuma-lero lero todo eso es secreto lero-

-Lero ¡Tenias que arruinarlo todo!-se quejo Nancy molesta

-Jeje es cierto, no puedes saberlo sanguínea-

-Hagamos algo-propuso ella con una sonrisa-cuando te venza antes de que te mate me dirás cual es su plan-

-Me parece justo-acepto el akuma-Si es que logras vencerme-

-¿Como? Lero lero no debes hacer esto lero lero-

-Oh cállate-se quejo molesto el akuma-ella no lograra vencerme-

-¿Quieres ver?-

-Quiero ver eso sanguínea-

-Bueno tu lo pediste- tras escuchar esas palabras el akuma se preparo para todo ataque posible proveniente de la chica, la cual simplemente se limito a activar su inocencia y empezar a dar vueltas con Black Rose haciendo lo mismo pero en distinta dirección -¿Eso es todo?-

-Solo espera y verás cual es la mejor parte- respira para dejar de girar sin que Black se detuviera, a lo que todos los pétalos que iba tirando en el transcurso se volvieron dagas que atacaron el duro cuerpo metálico del akuma, rasgándolo hasta crear una abertura

-¡Maldita!- se vuelve a ella abriendo sus alas metálicas con las cuales dejo pasar el mismo ataque que le dio Nancy pero con agujas negras

-¡¿Qué?- sube rápidamente el escudo de raíces protegiéndose -¡Eso no se vale me copias!-

-Un placer exorcista, soy "mirror" el akuma que nació del alma de una artista que podía imitar cualquier cosa-

-¿Mirror? Bueno "Mirror" yo soy la exorcista que acabará con tu patética existencia-

Xoxoxoxox

-Exorcista- los del gran akuma brillaron dejando salir una serie de rayos detrás del dispuestos a atacar a la menor

-¡Lía!- al instante la inocencia cambia de forma a la de una improvisada nave de combate Estadounidense -Vamos a ver como atacas la tecnología americana maquina de tercera comienza a disparar varias estrellas que hacen cortadas débiles en el gran akuma que comienza a perder aceite y a debilitarse. -Ya veras pedacito de basura- exclama Andrea disparando más estrellas. Kanda subía por la pierna del akuma evitando los golpes de las estrellas que, aunque no le afectaran, no quería toparse con ellas.

-Estúpida aprendiz, me matara en uno de sus ataques, espera eso es imposible-una zumbido se escucho y un par de segundos después una de las estrellas de su aprendiz se impacto justo al lado suyo-O tal vez no tanto-dijo con la cara azul-¡Andrea! ¡¿No podrías tener más cuidado cuando lanzas esas cosas?-

-¡Estoy peleando contra un akuma Kanda! no me voy a fijar a donde le disparo-se quejo ella sin dejar de atacar-además ¿Que haces allí?-

-¬¬Estoy intentando ayudarte-

-Pues yo puedo sola muchas gracias-se quejo ella molesta-Ahora quítate de allí, Lía prepara el misil-

-¿Misil?-

-Preparada para lanzar en 5... 4... 3...-Kanda salto rápidamente alejándose del akuma-2... 1... ¡Fuego!- el impacto del misil fue directo en el akuma creando un agujero mucho más grande derramando más aceite -Yes- baja del avión cuando Kanda llega junto a ella

-¡Eso fue peligroso!-

-Pero no me pasó nada, paranoico-

-No soy paranoico-

-Claro que s... ¡Cuidado!- lo empuja al sentir venir un ataque del akuma que le rozo el costado -¡Agh!-

-¡Andrea! Ok es oficial, su hermana me hará tricitas-

-¡Me duele! Mi Scuirlirspuch- sujeta la zona donde solamente se veía un pequeño rasguño -¡Maldita bestia de las cavernas! ¿Cómo has osado lastimar a una exorcista, cómo has osado deshonrar a tu padre gordinflón que te dejo la tarea de ser asesinado por mí?-

-¿Andrea?-

-¡Muere! Primero venganza por mi Scuirlirdspuch- Una gota cayo por la cabeza del peli-azul a lo que simplemente atino rascando su sien para luego interrogar a su aprendiz

-¡¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?-

-¿Cómo qué? Enserio me lastimo mi Scuirlirdspuch-

-Pero pudiste decir algo más inteligente...-

-¿Estás insinuando que MI Scuirlirdspuch es algo de tontos?-

-No yo no... Bueno lo que quise decir fue...-

-No nada, si quieres derrota TÚ solo al akuma, no me importa- se da la vuelta regresando su estrella a la forma original

-Andrea no te...-

-NADA-

-Genial, ya la hice enojar-suspiro frustrado el exorcista mientras activaba a Mugen-Y ni siquiera se lo que es un Scorli... Socorli... scurli lo que sea-se quejo molesto mientras rebanaba al akuma en dos terminando con el trabajo de Andrea

Y con Andrea

-¡Tikki!-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí ¿Te volviste a pelear con tu amargado maestro?-

-¡Fue su culpa! insinuó que mi Scuirlirdspuch no importaba-

-Tu ¿Que?-

-Mi Scuirlirdspuch- contesto Andrea y sonrió al ver la cara extrañada del Noé-¿No sabes que es?-

-C-Claro que sé que es-dijo Tikki intentando no parecer ignorante

-En serio ¿Que es?-

-Ammm... es... Ni siquiera necesito decirlo... es... ammm... ¿Un animal?-

-¬¬ no manches Tikky ¿Cómo va a ser un animal mi Scuirlirdspuch?- cuestiona señalando su estomago dando a entender que era un órgano

-B-b-b-bueno es que yo conozco otro tipo de Scuirlirdspuch-

-¿De verdad? Dímelo-

-Melo-

-¬¬ me refiero al otro tipo de Scuirlirdspuch-

-Ah pues un animal muy... ¿Exótico?-

-Kyaaa quiero un Scuirlirdspuch-

- S-sí yo también je-je-je-

-¡Kanda! Cómprame un Scuirlirdspuch-le grito Andrea a su maestro que se enfrentaba a dos akumas nivel dos

-¿No era una parte de tu cuerpo?-contesto el rebanando a un akuma

-Nooo, bueno sii, pero dice Tikki que también es un animal-

-¿Y como sabes que no te miente?-le dijo mientras esquivaba al otro akuma

-Porque Tikki sabe que si me esta mintiendo entonces querré matarlo lenta y dolorosamente –

-Gulp-Tikki trago saliva notablemente nervioso

-¡Bien! SI es que esa cosa existe de verdad y salimos vivos de esta Te consigo una de esas cosas...-cedió Kanda mientras vencía a su oponente

-Wiii Tendré mi Scuirlirdspuch ^^-

-ejem ejem...-Tikki interrumpió los festejos de Andrea-Disculpa que te interrumpa-dijo sarcásticamente-pero ¿No íbamos a pelear?-

-Ashh Eres un aguafiestas ¬¬-le dijo Andrea molesta buscando un arma en Lía-Bien si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces peleemos-

-Eso es lo único que quiero escuchar- responde arrepintiéndose al verla sacar un rifle con el cual le apunto sin titubear

-Comienzo a creer que eres como un Homúnculus, así que solo tengo que dispararte mucho para que mueras ¿No?-

-¬¬ ni idea de que dijiste pero bueno- se lanza a atacarla cuando ella comienza a dispararle fallando, ya que su tino con rifle es pésimo -¿Eso es todo pequeña?-

-¡Calla! Nunca he usado un rifle-

-Que suerte la mía-

-No te acostumbres- aclara guardándolo sacando una espada -Definitivamente tengo mayor control con esto-

-No me sorprende se la quitas muy seguido a tu amargado-

-*.* "mi amargado" eso sonó bonito-

-¬-¬ no pretendía eso-

-Lástima porque me gusto mucho como se escucho- el Noé ya con un tic en el ojo detuvo su ataque

-Empiezas a estresarme-

-Lo siento salí con diploma de esa materia-

Con Allen...

El albino esquivaba las tan coloridas velas de Road que no le daban paz.

-Clown Sword- invoca Allen para después cortar la punta de las velas lanzadas.

-Allen, cariño, no me evadas- expande sus brazos y el ambiente a su alrededor comienza a tornarse negro.

-¡Allen!- unos pétalos salen detrás de la Noé hiriéndola levemente y haciendo que el color negro se disipara.

-Gracias Nancy-san-

-Si gracias por arruinar el momento Nancy-san ¬¬-dijo Road molesta arremedando a Allen

-Lo lamento Road pero el momento que tenías era con MI novio-

-Y ¿Acaso no lo puedo tomar prestado un momento?-

-NO-la sanguínea miraba furiosa a la Noé

-Eres una envidiosa-se quejo ella sacándole la lengua-igual voy a jugar con el-

-¿Yo no debería tener una opinión en esto?-pregunto el albino alzando un poco la mano

-Tú cállate-

- -_-U ...-

-No puedes tomarlo sin mi permiso Road él es mio-

-Ven a impedírmelo-le reto la otra la sanguínea se dirigió contra ella pero una serie de espinas le detuvieron

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero creí que querías información sanguínea-dijo Mirror a Nancy recordándole que aun tenia una batalla pendiente

-Rayos... lo olvide-se quejo la chica-Bien peleare contigo-suspiro-¡Allen! ni se te ocurra dejarla ganar o que juegue contigo oíste-

-Si Nancy-san-

-¿Te tiene un poquito dominado no Allen-kun?-se burlo Road con una risita

-Al menos es mejor a quererme matar Road- surgió una pequeña queja de parte de la Noé y se dirigió a atacar al albino.

-Tu akuma me interrumpiste en mi discusión-

-No me importa mucho Exorcista- Mirror saca unas espinas de su espalda simulando tentáculos.

-Jajajaja yo no hago eso porque se ve feo- se burla la albina.

-¿Que me quieres decir?- alrededor de ella formando un escudo.

-Quizás así no pueda verme, los espejos copian lo que ven- hace una serie de movimientos y susurra algo. Presiona varios pétalos.

-Veneno de inocencia- Los pétalos salen disparados de parte de los dos personajes, los pétalos del akuma atravesaron los de la albina.

-¿Que?- el akuma se veía algo sorprendido pero no demasiado. Se detuvo por unos micro momentos y vio la expresión de la albina, los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto. El ataque de los pétalos estaba impregnado por inocencia. Pero los de Mirror tenían materia oscura, el akuma sonrió un poco y espero a que la chica interceptara su ataque con algún escudo para así poder copiarlo, pero se llevo un gran chasco cuando ella no hizo nada, el impacto llego para ambos al mismo momento, los filosos pétalos cortaron los cuerpos de ambos infectándolos con su veneno.

-Agg ¿Porque no hiciste nada?-gruño molesto mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

-Dijiste que copiabas todo lo que veías -sonrió la chica intentando ignorar el escozor de sus heridas-si no te doy que ver no tendrás que copiar-

-Maldita- gruño -pero ahora tú también estas herida-señalo animándose un poco

-Me curo rápido-contesto ella-y mi inocencia eliminara tu veneno pero tu no te libraras del mio-

-sabes jugar niña pero creo que confías demasiado en tu estrategia ¿Cuanto de tus propios ataques puedes soportar?-

-Mas que tu te lo aseguro-La albina sonrió sujetando una de sus heridas.

-Me parece apropiado observar- Ambos continuaron lanzándose pétalos haciéndose heridas graves en ambos.

-¡Gah!- ambos escupen una gran cantidad de sangre y aceite.

Con Lavi e Itzel...

-Lavi que me dejes ir a pelear-

-No Itzi-chan si te vuelves a lastimar me va a doler mucho- pone cara de dolor

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio-

-No te creo ni la mitad- se da la vuelta dispuesta a salir al campo de batalla, pero la detiene -Con un... Lavi déjame ir a pelear-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Y yo te digo que sí- se zafa- Ahora si me permites...-

-¡Que no!- antes de poder decir más una enorme luz violeta les hizo girar la vista notando las condiciones de sus amigos

-Mira por eso te digo déjame...-

-Yo tu quédate-

-No yo quiero ir también, por eso soy exorcista-

-Marco...-un susurro se escucho detrás de los dos exorcistas

-¿Oíste eso?-pregunto la chica mirando detrás de ella hacia unos matorrales cercanos

-No intentes distraerme-le dijo Lavi molesto-no vas a ir-

-No estoy intentando distraerte te digo que escuche algo-contesto ella molesta

-Marco...-

-Yo no oí nada-

-Pues yo...-la chica guardo silencio-¡Cuidado!-la chica empujo a su maestro y un cráter apareció justo donde habían estado

-¡Falle!-una voz se escucho salir de entre los arbustos, ambos exorcistas se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia

-Te dije que había oído algo-le recrimino ella mientras el sonido se escuchaba a su alrededor

-bien, te creo-le dijo el pelirrojo tomando su martillo-

-Marco...-la voz se escucho más claramente

-Por ese tono yo diría que un akuma...-

-Marco-

-¿Que es lo que esta haciendo?-

-creo que quiere jugar con nosotros al Marco Polo-

-¿A que?-pregunto Itzel confundida

-Es un juego de niños todos se esconden y al que le toca buscar dice Marco y los demás le dan una pista de donde buscar diciendo Polo-

-Bien entonces juguemos ¡Marco!-grito la sanguínea

-Polo-

-Polo-

-Polo- Diferentes respuestas sonaron desde diferentes puntos, revelando que probablemente era mas de un akuma.

El par de exorcistas se pusieron de espaldas protegiéndose mutuamente.

-Itzi-chan no te alejes mucho-

-Lo se Lavi-

-Bien porque...- toma su mano y la presiona -No quiero perderte, aun no- La chica se sonroja un poco y devuelve levemente el apretón.

-¡Marco!- gritan los dos exorcistas para poder ubicar la procedencia de los akumas.

-Polo-

-Polo-

-Polo-

-Polo-

-... Esto va a estar difícil Itzi-chan vienen de todas partes-

-Lavi esa es la idea, despistarte para que te confundas- el Bookman miro por todos lados sin dar con nada

-polo... polo... polo...- susurraba la chica haciendo lo mismo

-polo... polo... polo...- un pequeño crujido llego de atrás de ambos

-¡Polo!- grita lanzando su ataque destruyendo un akuma

-Vaya eres buena-

-Lo sé, ¿Qué esperabas de una Téllez Girón?-

-Itzi-chan concéntrate-

-Lo lamento- se disculpo la chica con un suspiro antes de volver a gritar, recibiendo mas susurros como respuesta -¡Allí!-señalo mientras enviaba una bola fuego hacia allí

-fallaste...-se escucharon los susurros

-nos toca-

-¿Que?-

-¡Cuidado!-un proyectil salió disparado hacia los exorcistas que se separaron para esquivarlo

-Bien ya me hicieron enojar-dijo mientras cambiaba la forma de Fénix a un látigo -!Marco¡-

-polo-Itzel se acercó hacia los susurros y ataco destruyendo un akuma mientras que Lavi hacia lo mismo por su lado

-¡Marco!-

-¡Polo!-

-Marco-

-Polo- El juego siguió pero los akumas parecían no tener fin y sin darse cuenta ambos exorcistas se fueron separando poco a poco

-Mooo ¿Dónde estarán esos malditos pedazos de metal- Itzel siguió buscando alguna señal de los akumas sin dar muy bien con lo que esperaba encontrar -Ahora que lo pienso... hace un tiempo deje de escuchar el polo-

-Polo... polo... polo...-

-¡Marco!- dispara a Fénix que al estar frente al akuma soltó un golpe

-Polo... polo... polo... polo...- los susurros empezaron a llegar de todos los alrededores

-Maldición... ¿De dónde vienen ahora?-

-polo...-

-polo-los susurros continuaban resonando,

-Rayos, vamos Itzel concéntrate, esto no puede ser tan difícil-se dijo mirando alrededor

-¿Alguna idea Lavi? ¿Lavi?-miro a su alrededor notando la ausencia de su maestro-Mier... ¿Donde se fue?-

-Ni idea-contesto su inocencia

-Rayos ¿Alguna idea Fénix?-

-"y a mi porque me preguntas? Tu eres la que pelea"-

-pues en vista de que a mi no se me ocurre nada...-

-POLO... POLO...-las voces clamaban atención

-¡Eso es! Fénix ¿Crees poder verlos desde arriba?-

-Si pero tendría que dejarte sin posibilidad de atacar...-

-Es muy cierto pero debemos detenerlos- la mirada de la exorcista era segura y decidida, su inocencia podía sentir esa fuerza de voluntad y aunque la conociera de poco podía decir que no cambiaria de opinión.

-Iré lo más rápido que pueda, trata de no meterte en problemas en lo que vengo-

-Como tu dices, tratare- le guiña un ojo a la inocencia quien sale disparada al cielo

-No bajes la guardia Itzel

-Polo... polo... polo...- el sonido se acercaba de todas direcciones .

-No puede ser uno eso ya esta comprobado, si son varios no pueden estar quietos ¿Como ver algo que solo puedes escuchar y no lo puedes sentir?- la exorcista cerro sus ojos y presto atención a lo que le rodeaba -escucha... concéntrate en el sonido ¡Marco!-

-¡Polo!- la respuesta vino con un grito, lo que alerto a la exorcista.

-Si viene de atrás... ¡Marco!-

-Polo... polo-

-Y también de los lados... Marco-

-Polo... polo...polo-

-Pero no de enfrente...- la exorcista dio media vuelta y sin abrir los ojos -Marco-

-¡Polo!-

-Solo me atacaran por detrás-susurro mientras se preparaba para defenderse -ahora veamos si logro mantenerlos a raya mientras llega Fénix-

Mientras tanto con Lavi...

-Polo... Polo... Polo...-

-¿Donde estas Itzi-chan?- el joven bookman se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su aprendiz, y ahora se encontraba al igual que ella aparentemente rodeado de akumas pues los susurros provenían de todas partes.

-Polo... No la encontraras Polo...-

-Marco-

-Polo...-El exorcista intento atacar hacia donde escucho el susurro dándole a un akuma

-¡Bien!-festejo mientras avanzaba -Ahora a buscara...- un zumbido se escucho y el joven logro saltar justo a tiempo para evitar una bala de akuma

-El juego no ha acabado...-

-rayos-otra bala salió disparada de entre los árboles siendo apenas esquivada por el exorcista.

-Piensa rápido-Lavi extendió su martillo comenzando a invocar.

-Tochi no shiru (NS: sello de tierra)- después golpeo con fuerza el suelo que comenzó a temblar y a quebrarse.

-Una vez más...¡Marco...!-

-¡Polo!- la voz rasposa del akuma sonó a sus espaldas justo antes de atacar al exorcista.

-Aaahhg!- Lavi sale herido en su costado derecho que comienza a sangrar -Maldición, tengo que fijarme más en el sonido- con su bufanda y la banda de su cabeza hiso un pequeño torniquete para detener el sangrado y evitar un daño mayor.

-Es mi turno- dice el akuma -¡Marco!-

-¡Eso no es justo! No deberías de saber donde estoy-se quejo molesto el exorcista aunque sin éxito pues la voz seguía susurrando

-Marco...-

-Polo-dijo Lavi preparado para atacar, un proyectil salió desde los arbustos dirigiéndose a él.

Rápidamente el chico lo esquivo de un salto y fue hacia ese punto mientras que muchos otros proyectiles se disparaban a su alrededor. Ignorando olímpicamente su brazo herido se concentro en esquivarlos mientras que se dirigía hacia el punto de donde había salido el primer proyectil. Cuando llego logro darle al akuma que le había atacado destruyéndole

-bien uno menos... faltan-miro a su alrededor-No tengo idea...-se dijo frustrado

-Jijii ¿Quieres acabar con todos nosotros?-se burlaron las voces susurrantes

-¿Y como lo harás si no sabe cuantos somos ni donde estamos?-

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo no puedo seguir peleando a ciegas... debe de haber alguna manera de ver cuantos son-

-Marco... no nos digas... Marco... que ya te cansaste... Marco... de jugar...-

-La verdad es que si...-dijo mientras comenzaba a intentar planear una estrategia

-Marco... ¿Por qué te cansas?... debemos jugar... Marco...-

-Maldición no me dejan pensar en calma- sujeta su brazo al sentir el punzante dolor atacándolo nuevamente -Y con mi brazo a mi puedo pensar mucho mejor-

-Marco... juega un poco más... Marco... todavía no nos aburrimos...Marco... juega por favor... Marco-

-Vamos Bookman piensa- cierra los ojos concentrándose en un solo objetivo saber cuantos akumas son -Piensa Lavi, piensa- mientras el dolor se hacia más intenso, podía escuchar con mayor claridad el sonido de la maquinaría de los akumas

-Marco...¿Acaso tienes miedo?- abre los ojos dirigiendo su martillo su diestra liberando tres explosiones juntas

-Tres menos... faltan más- sonríe de medio lado al ver su victoria acercarse

-Oh... ¿es que acaso ya te cansaste exorcista?-

-Vamos Lavi concéntrate...-se dijo el chico-Itzi-chan también esta sola, puede necesitarme, no puedo dejar que una simple herida me venza¡Marco!-

-polo...-

Cerca de allí Fénix daba una vuelta intentando localizar a los enemigos que rodeaban a su exorcista

-No puede ser... desde allí abajo atacan desde todos lados, pero no puedo ver ni un akuma-se dijo frustrado mientras daba otra vuelta sobre el claro donde se encontraba su exorcista, mientras los disparos resonaban-rayos Itzel no puede aguantar mucho sola, tengo que encontrar...-su frase quedo cortada por el fuego de un cañonazo, rápidamente se acercó hacia ese punto, encontrando por fin la respuesta al enigma de sus atacantes-¡Claro!-

-Derecha...-Itzel aun con los ojos cerrados esquivo otro ataque-¡Marco!-

-Polo...-

-Izquierda-otro mas-Marco-

-polo...-

-¡Izquierda!-La chica dio otro salto-Fénix apúrate...-se dijo mientras gritaba de nuevo-¡Marco!-

-Polo...-

-¡Itzel!-La rápida llama de fénix se dirigió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que una figura salió disparada desde las sombras hacia la chica que aun tenia los ojos cerrados-¡No son muchos akumas es...!-

-¡abajo!-la chica se tiro al piso y dio una vuelta justo en el momento en que la figura intentaba atacarla, el akuma se detuvo, ella se levanto y alzo la mano mientras susurraba algo, fénix brillo y cambio de forma, Itzel atrapo el mango de su arma mientras el akuma volteaba a verla con una sonrisa torcida, hubo un resplandor azul que atravesó al akuma a la mitad

-P-poloo...-susurro desconcertado antes de explotar dando fin a los susurros

-¿Uno solo?-pregunto asombrada jadeando un poco

-No, dos-aclaro Fénix-pero este se encargaba del dichoso jueguito-

-¿Dos? entonces...-

-El otro debe de estar con...-ambos se echaron a correr

Lavi seguía perdiendo sangre y la herida le escocia, pero el ignoraba el dolor mientras seguía luchando contra el montón de akumas que parecían no terminar, sin notar una figura que se acercaba cada vez mas a el

-Marco...-susurro justo en el momento en que todos los susurros paraban y la figura aparecía tras el.

El bookman volteo y se encontró cara a cara con la sonrisa metálica de un akuma-¡Polo!- grito mientras mandaba a volar al chico que cayó sobre su brazo lastimado y su martillo se encogía cayendo cerca de él.

-agg-el pelirrojo intento tomar su inocencia pero un tentáculo hecho de una sustancia gelatinosa salió de las sombras atrapando su mano -¿Pero que..?-la sustancia pego la mano del chico a su pecho y comenzó a expandirse

-Parece ser que el juego termino-un akuma se acercó a Lavi de su espalda provenían los tentáculos que continuaban extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo inmovilizado por completo-Mi idiota compañero debió haberse dejado vencer por tu noviecita-

-¿Que?-el enemigo sonrió al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Lavi

-Si solo éramos dos, Ekōzu podía crear falsos clones nuestros que usamos para confundirlos, todos los ataques se veían reales, pero solo los míos podían dañarte-

-Rayos-Lavi maldijo mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito, aquella sustancia ya había cubierto todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a trepar por su cuello

-Mis amos Noé estarán muy satisfechos, en cuanto acabe contigo iré a por el Fénix al que el estúpido de Ekōzu dejo escapar-

-¡No te atrevas!-

-Oh Cállate-dijo mientras la sustancia cubría su boca y nariz impidiéndole respirar-¿Porque no habría de atreverme? Tu ya no estarás aquí para evitarlo-se burlo cubriendo por completo el rostro del exorcista que noto que le comenzaba a faltar el aire

En el pueblo...

-Prepárense-ordeno el sacerdote principal al resto de los monjes -el apogeo del fénix esta apunto de llegar-

-Si señor-

-Es tu turno chiquilla-dijo en voz baja viendo hacia la batalla-demuestra que eres digna portadora del poder del Fénix-

Y con Lavi...

-Tengo… que ... resistir-El chico seguía luchando pero estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento por la perdida de sangre y la falta de oxigeno, su vista estaba borrosa y sentía que la negrura le absorbía

-Adiós exorcista, este es tu fin-sonrió el akuma mientras que sus tentáculos como brea asfixiaban a Lavi

-no si yo puedo evitarlo -susurro una voz femenina a sus espaldas-¡Hoz en llamas!-un brillo metálico le atravesó en menos de un segundo formando una cruz de fuego-¡Shikey!-el akuma exploto mientras aquella sustancia de la que estaba hecho se dispersaba por todos lados liberando al chico

-It...Itzi-chan-dijo recuperando el aliento mientras que el humo se disipaba revelando a su aprendiz, un resplandor rojizo la rodeaba y sostenía el mango de una hoz en cuya hoja, que se veía extremadamente filosa, bailaba un letal fuego azulado

-Entonces, ¿Quien dices que no puede pelear?-pregunto ella acercándose a él con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció en cuanto vio bien a su maestro-¡Estas herido!-

-No es nada-le intento calmar mientras ella se arrodillaba al lado suyo

-¡¿Que no es nada?Estas perdiendo un montón de sangre-le dijo mientras le quitaba su improvisada venda

-¿Que haces?-

-Veo que tan grave es...-dijo mientras dejaba la bufanda y la banda de lado-me pregunto si...-acerco su mano temerosa al hombro de Lavi, pero la retiro en seguida

-¿Si que?-

-Yo... es que el libro decía que el fénix puede curar-

-Si, lo recuerdo-coincidió el-¿lo has intentado alguna vez?-

-he podido reparar algunas cosas, pero nunca lo eh intentado con nada vivo...-

-Pues...-Lavi miro su hombro quizá este sea un buen momento para intentar-su aprendiz se removió nerviosa

-No.. Estoy segura de poder hacerlo-dijo insegura

-Vamos, confió en ti-le sonrió el mirándola a los ojos tan profundamente que ella se sonrojo

-Bien, entonces... cruza los dedos-dijo mientras ponía la mano sobre la herida, y una sensación cálida invadía a Lavi, segundos después la herida se cerro dejando solo una fina capa de cenizas sobre ella

-guau, le quitarías el lugar a la jefa de enfermeras-le sonrió mientras ella se levantaba y le ayudaba a pararse

-Si, quizá -sonrió intentando ocultar que estaba agitada-Rayos, no creí que eso consumiera tanta energía-

-¿Estas bien?-

-eh ¡Claro!-mintió-Ahora vamos con los demás, puede que les hagamos falta-

-si-Lavi se resigno a dejarla pelear-Creo que será lo mejor-

* * *

Aparecen las autoras con trajes de metal simulando ser guerreras de la época medieval

S: *Tono apenas audible* Deveddad damentamos no habed podido subid capitudo antes *se quita el casco* ¡Esta cosa no me deja hablar!

D: *También se quita el casco al no percibir mucho peligro* La verdad es que si hemos estado ocupadas.

I: Yo acabo de hacer mi examen a la preparatoria ¡Estuve estudiando!

S: Yo también no quería irme a extraordinario otras ves.

Sale Allen con un pequeño papel* Allen: Pero aun así lo hiciste mira aquí dice Matemáticas 4

S *sonrojada*: No era necesario decir eso Allen

I: Y otra que también reprobó...

D: ¡HEy! Solo fue una y mi "#$$% maestro solo paso a 3 personas de los tres grupos a los que les da

Lavi: Y supongo que no fuiste una de esas tres...

D: Pero aun así tuve 8 de promedio general

Lavi: Asi que en resumen su excusa...

ISD: ¡Es la verdad!

Andrea*rodando los ojos*: Como sea, ¿su justificación es la escuela no nos dejo?

ISD: Sip U.U

Kanda: ¬¬Que originales

D: Jum tu porque no sabes como es la uní

I: o hacer un examen a la preparatoria

S: O intentar pasar una materia

ISD*A las lectoras con ojitos de gato*: ¿Pero ustedes si nos entienden verdad?

Silencio sepulcral acompañado de miradas asesinas por parte de las lectoras

S: ejeje ¿Y si empezamos con los Reviews?

ID: ¡SI!

Allen: _xOgnAdOrA_: Claro que el poder se Ana-chan es genial...

Itzel interrumpe* Itzel: Y entrar en mi mente también fue algo maravilloso aunque las cosas que se vieron si me dan escalofríos.

Nancy: los amigos imaginarios son geniales! Pero más cuando los tienes de adolecente y ya no controlas lo que te dicen y se vuelven una personalidad tuya y...

S: no reveles más o habrá que cambiar de actriz (XD como si se pudiera)

Nancy: bien, bien, no te preocupes Ana también tendrá su protagonismo en su momento jeje no pueden dejarla así.

Lavi: y claro que Allen-kun y Yuu se pelearan de nuevo como suelen hacerlo, solo espera que la tención del asunto se relaje y el festival claro que es movido ufff y con muchas personas que dan calor

D: en esos lugares también apesta a humano

Andrea: Grrrrrrrr! No toques a Kanda es mio!

Nancy Itzel: Ya ya vamos no pasa nada.

I: solo le daré la razón en algo Kanda si se ve sexi con su nueva espada!

Andrea: tú tampoco lo puedes tocar.

D: con respecto a los otros Noé la única que sabe de ellos es I puesto que ella si va a la par con el manga pero claro que buscaremos la manera de sacar a los demás

Nancy: me gusta la idea de encerrar a Andy unos momentos =v=

I: no te preocupes yo también deseo matarlo :

D Susi: que es ser inocente? no es cuando te acusan de algo que no hiciste?

Itzel: si pequeña eso es

ISD: gracias por tu abrazo también te mandamos uno!

I: pero no le daré el beso a MI Kanda

D: Sabes que igual ya le llego no?

I*con cara de no te oigo*: Vamos con _MusicianWish _

S:Que bueno que te haya alegrado tanto el cap pasado

D: ojala este también te alegre

Allen: Aunque vaya con tanto retraso

Ana: ¿En serio estoy fea?

Todos: No

Lavi*sonrojado*: Amm si el beso pues ejeje...

Itzel: A mi me encanto ^^ aunque Andrea llego a interrumpir el momento ¬¬

Andrea: Jum con ustedes nada es sobreprotección ya vi lo que hacen en el especial de navidad

I: Oye ¡Que parte de

S: no espíes nuestros archivos?

D:No captas

Andrea: El No ¿Algún problema?

ISD: ¬¬ Olvídalo

Susi: ¿Que es rabo verde?

Todos: Ammmm

Itzel: Pregúntale a tu mami ^^U

Susi*Molesta*: ¿Porque siempre dicen eso?

Andrea *le pega a Kanda*: ¡Discúlpate! Kanda:¡Porque?

Andrea: Porque cree que la odias

Kanda: TSK...

Itzel: No te preocupes él es así con todo el mundo, es un amargado

Allen: Jeje Yo ya caí con Nancy-san

Ana: Creo que se refiere a los otros dos

Nancy: Lavi no tarda en caer con mi prima... pero kanda...

Ana: U.U Creo que aun va para largo con Andrea..

Lavi: no dices mucho es un gusto ver comentarios donde tengan confianza

Ana: no me calles mira que yo puedo estar aquí juajuajaua ok eso sonó muy malvado perdóname YO o Tu o TnT eso me confunde mucho pero si es divertido pelear con lavi ^^

Conde: no estoy obeso estoy pachoncito

Todos: ¿¡El conde del milenio! *Sale rebotando*

S: eso... fue extraño

Allen Nancy: O/O es malo estar tranquilos de ves en cuando? =/=

Nancy: si me dejarías ganar Allen?

Allen: puedes...

Nancy*confundida*:No se si enojarme porque me dejas ganar o ilusionarme porque me dejas ganar

Kanda: ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?

Nancy: si ¿por?

Kanda: Olvídalo

D:Las imágenes si están en twitter, pero ya también en el Facebook

S:Si quieren los links busquen en nuestro perfil!

I:Que bueno que te alegremos

S. Y no te preocupes por lo cursi

D:Porque el que seas feliz y te pongas cursi es nuestro pago por escribir

Lavi: Ejem.. ¿Y quien era la cursi?

Ana: Yop.. o ella.. o… tu entiendes

Susi:¡Yo también quiero ir a la boda.. de mis tres one-chans! con mis tres onii-chans

Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Itzel, Nancy, Andrea: ¡Susy!

Susy: ^^

Allen: _Noemi-prosopon_

Susi: Aleluya.. aleluya… ¿oye porque cantamos?

Nancy: Porque el coneja al fin metió segunda

Itzel: jeje pues.. hare lo posible por aprovechar, y las pesadillas… esa era otra opción.. pero el guardarlas me funcionaba mas

Andrea: ¿Por qué nadie entiende que tengo vigilar al conejo y al moyashi?

Kanda: Porque quieren ver romance

Andrea: Jum

D: No te preocupes por tu participación, en cuanto acabemos al misión

S:Que esperamos sea pronto

D:Las contactaremos para su aparición

I:Llegaron las vacaciones, así que ya estamos mas libres

Lavi: haber si ahora si cumplen

Allen: _Nagi hatsune_

Andrea: Es cierto, dinero, trabajo y pareja están sobrestimados

Nancy: Pero aun así hacen falta

Andrea: ¬¬

Susi: Siii todos queremos que mi onee-chan empiece a salir con su amargado… pero no nos hacen caso

Kanda*queriendo cambiar de tema*:_ Romy-the-Red-Rose _*ve que empieza con lo mismo* tsk

S: Andrea y Kanda son demasiado orgullosos

D: Por no decir demasiado mensos…

Itzel: Todavía pueden tardar un poco en confesarse

Nancy: por mucho que las autoras los están presionando

Lavi: Si eso me consta

Allen: Bueno… yo no soy tan… tan a lo lavi

Nancy: pero igual tenemos nuestros momentos.

Allen: Solo hemos estado un poco calmados

Susi: _isa-escorpio_

Andrea: Tus deseos son ordenes, sale un Tikki torturado

Nancy: Y una Road

S: Que bueno que te guste

D:Y esos fueron todos

I: Gracias por su paciencia

Nancy: Y por seguir aguantando a estas locas

Itzel: Que juran y perjuran no volver a tardarse tanto

Andrea: Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que cumplan

Todos:¡Dejen review! Adiós


	37. Cap 34: SMP6: El ave Fénix

**Capitulo 34: El Ave Fénix**

Tema de apertura: Mischievous of Alice – Yousei Teikoku ( www. youtube watch?v= vYbl_ xm40Ms)

(Instrumental)

Un resplandor libera una serie de plumas en llamas, reflejandose en el ojo de un fénix que emprende el vuelo dejando un haz de luz detrás mostrando a la sanguínea mayor

I turn to a quick game, com to me in the war line. I turn to a quick game, com to me in the war line

Se ven todos los exorcistas pasando iluminados, portando una mirada afligida

Ideshi tobira no seinaru shisha yo

De las llamas se levanta una figura magistral portando un vestido de fuego

Wagami kazarite rin to nase

Al compás de la música empieza una danza mostrando aquellos lugares ocultos

Owari mo shirazu hate naku tsudzuku yuugi ni

En un templo antiguo, una llama da nacimiento de una hermosa ave

Takamaru kodou watashi wa michite yuku

Una mano que se extiende para levantar a la dueña del fénix y una oscuridad que los cubre

Ibitsu na sekai de jibun dake wo shinji ikiru

Una pirueta cambia la escena a una batalla entre exorcistas y Noé

Sono mi ni matotta shin no akashi takaku kakage

La sombra de una joven revela una ubicación antigua

Dare yori mo utsukushiku

Gira sobre sí misma la danzarina

Osorenaide tatakae

Mostrando la sonrisa del compañero del fénix

Kegare kitta kono chi ni michibiki wo shimese

Uná lágrima cae, el sufrimiento del pueblo

I turn to a quick game, com to me in the war line. I turn to a quick game, com to me in the war line

Se ve un festival actual junto a los exorcistas, la familia de Noé mezclada entre las personas

Ideyo odore yo seinaru senshi

Una bala atreviesa el lugar rompiendo con la paz

Tagiru toushi wo mune ni hime

Una llamarada de fuego muestra el renacer del nuevo fénix

Konoyo wa gareki fumihazushitara ochi yuku

La lucha entre los Noé y los exorcistas se tiñe de rojo

Fuan na kanbi watashi wa michite yuku

Las alas blancas acompañan la lucha del fénix

Ibitsu na sekai no hasha ni idomu toki wo koete

Un campo rodeado de arboles dividido en el día con los exorcistas y la noche con los Noé

Subete wo tsunaide meguri mawaru tsuyoi kizuna

Los rodea la oscuridad y es apartada rápidamente por una explosión de luz

Dare yori mo adeyaka ni hokori wo mochi tatakae

Itzel se encuentra rodeada en llamas que se expanden quemando todo a su paso

Yodomi kitta kokoro ni seisai wo kudase

Todos los akumas explotan, el ojo de Allen se activa mostrando las almas liberadas

I turn to a quick game, com to me in the war line. I turn to a quick game, com to me in the war line

Todo el lugar está devastado y solo se ve una columna de humo.

* * *

Y con los demás exorcistas...

-¡Waaa!- de entre tanto humo se puede distinguir la pequeña figura de Andrea siendo lanzada por los aires -Ite... me las pagaras Tikky -se queja entre dientes poniéndose en pie sujetando su ahora muy notable herida en el brazo -auch... Lía- su inocencia crea una venda sobre la herida

-¿Qué paso exorcista? ¿Te rindes?-

-Ni en tus más placenteros sueños Conde Tikky Mikk- responde empuñando su estrella formando una guadaña

-Entonces a pelear pequeña- extiende sus Teasses esperando el ataque de la exorcista

-¡Kami kono daga kurushio kure!- invoca formando una daga y con ella atravesando a Tikky

-¡Cough!- sujeta su estomago tratando de evitar una posible hemorragia

-Jeje ¿No que muy bueno Tikky?- sujeta su brazo al sentir una punzada

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás Teasse... hora de comer- una cínica sonrisa de forma en sus gruesos labios siendo las mariposas las que impedirían el movimiento de la pequeña exorcista

-# ¡Aaah! Duele... malditas mariposas... # ¡Aléjense! -abre un campo alrededor de ella mostrando las múltiples mordidas cortesía de las mariposas.

-Jeje al parecer no eres tan buena como creías exorcista-

-No soy ególatra como tú... sé que no soy perfecta en todo... sigo siendo un humano después de todo-

-Que pensamiento tan profundo... lástima que ese ideal se irá a la tumba contigo-

-¡Andrea!- llama su maestro al notar su situación.

-¡Kanda, no vengas!- aunque el escudo comenzaba a perder tamaño.

-¡Pero Andrea…!-el exorcista corto en dos la cabeza del gran akuma y se dirigió a su alumna.

-No me subestimes Tikki Mikk-Ignorando por completo a su maestro Andrea se levanto y miro a Tikki furiosa-necesitas más que un montón de mariposas para llevarme a la tumba-

-¿En serio?-miro a la chica de pies a cabeza observando sus múltiples heridas-yo no opinaría lo mismo, pero anda si tanta energía tienes ¡Demuéstralo!-con una sonrisa demente el Noé se lanzo contra la chica, Andrea se ladeo justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe e intento patear al Noé siendo interceptada por el ante brazo de Tikki, la chica se apartó de el con un salto.

-¡Lía! Ryusei-gun-una lluvia de pequeñas y afiladas estrellas apareció a su lado y fueron contra su oponente quien comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo.

El Noé se llevo varios cortes bastantes profundos, pero eso no detuvo su avance, ella levanto sus brazos intentando parar una vez más el golpe, pero su intento resulto en vano cuando el Noé del placer literalmente atravesó su defensa y la aventó contra un árbol, Andrea sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse del golpe, pero antes de poder hacer algo Tikki ya había llegado atravesando su cuerpo hasta sujetar su corazón.

-¿Olvidaste que puedo tocar lo que yo quiera?-rio malignamente apretando el corazón de la chica-Me tienes un poco harto de tus burlas Andrea-

-Aggg... pu...-un susurro indescifrable salió de su boca.

-¿Que dices?-al Noé acerco el oído a la boca de la chica soltando un poco su agarre.

-Dije... Púdrete- susurro segundos antes de darle un cabezazo a Tikki dejándolo atontado y mandarlo a volar de una patada.-Aunque realmente había olvidado que podía hacer eso-susurro mientras se sostenía un poco del árbol para evitar caer y masajeaba su corazón.

-¡Andrea! ¿Estás bien?-Su maestro por fin había podido llegar a su lado.

-¿Un poco tarde no Kanda?-

-Lo lamento ese Akuma no me dejaba llegar- Se excusa acercándose a ella -¿Estás bien?-

-Seguro... si descartamos que Tikki me dio la paliza de mi vida, estrujo mi corazón y me arrojo contra un árbol... estoy perfecta- Sonríe sin soltar el árbol.

-En pocas palabras no estás bien-

-Exacto- Vuelve a sonreír parándose por sí sola.

-¡Me las pagaras pequeño engendro!-

-¡¿P-p-pequeño?!- La expresión de Andrea no tenía comparación con nada en esos momentos.

-Andrea...- Trato de llamar su maestro pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡A ver tu disque conde Tikki Mikk de pacotilla, a mí nadie me dice pequeño engendro # Más que Bruno #! Así que te retractas... o te obligo a retractarte- Lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Pues fíjate que no me dan miedo tus amenazas, pequeña- Esas palabras fueron el detonador de la bomba, Andrea se lanzo contra el Noé impactando un patada directa en su costado.

-Dije retráctate- vuelve a impactar otro golpe pero ahora en su espalda -Podre ser baja de estatura pero a comparación tuya... no soy pequeña- toma el cuello de su camisa comenzando a golpearlo hasta sangrar sus puños -Así que te retractas porque yo lo digo Tikki Mikk- termina impactando su rostro contra su rodilla perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenía cayendo y siendo atrapado por su maestro.

-¿Todo bien Andrea?-

-Un poco... apenas me puedo parar pero... estoy bien gracias Kanda- sonríe como pocas veces ha demostrado desde su estancia en la orden.

-Amm me alegro-el chico desvió la mirada e intento ocultar el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, cuando noto una figura aproximándose, rápidamente activo a Mugen y se puso frente Andrea en un ademan protector-¿Es que ese sujeto nunca se cansa?-

Cerca de allí...

-Jiji Dinos pequeña Ana...-

-... ¿Qué se siente ser derrotada...-

-...En tu primera misión?-

-Aun no he sido derrotada-la chica junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos.

-Orar en estos momentos no te ayudara en nada, jiji- Comienza a decir palabras apenas audibles mientras extiende sus alas.

-Hey, ¿Nos estas escuchando?- la exorcista sigue recitando sin prestarles atención con lo que los gemelos se ofenden.

-¡Cargando, bomba verde!- disparan directamente a la exorcista cuando su bala explota antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-¡Inocencia segundo nivel!- el rosario perlado que adorna sus alas se desprende rodeándola con las perlas. Las perlas a su alrededor comenzaron a girar en torno suyo, mientras los gemelos comenzaban a preocuparse, los ojos de Ana se abrieron -¡Shiroi kaigara! (Blancos proyectiles)-junto con sus palabras la chica extendió sus manos y las perlas a su alrededor fueron en contra de los hermanos Noé.

-Jiji si crees que con eso...-antes de terminar su burla el ataque les alcanzo, las perlas eran rápidas y atacaban como una ráfaga dejándole a los gemelos una serie de heridas impregnadas de inocencia-Ahhh arde... arde...-se quejo Jasdebi intentando frotarse las heridas sin éxito puesto que las perlas aun continuaban atacando-¡Basta!-una burbuja morada surgió alrededor de los Noé dispersando las perlas.

-Modoru-Ana volvió a juntar sus manos y las perlas regresaron a su alrededor, la burbuja desapareció.

-Jiji Si quieres jugar rudo...-Jasdero y Debbito, molestos y magullados miraron a Ana con una sonrisa malévola -jugaremos rudo- la chica miro seria todavía a los gemelos Noé lista para devolver cualquier tipo de ataque que pudieran darle.

-Inocencia... concédeme tu poder- de sus labios vuelven a salir palabras inaudibles mientras que los Noé la miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué hace Debi? jiji-

-Ruegas por piedad Dero- ríe cargando su arma -¡Muere exorcista!- dispara liberando lo que sería una explosión dirigida sola y únicamente a la chica que respiraba tranquilamente sin quitar la vista el objetivo que se dirigía a ella.

-¡Nivel tres!- sus blancas a alas se difunden formando un torbellino blanco frente a ella creando una espada de filo delgado con dos pequeñas alas como su guarda (* descripción al final), una bella empuñadura de cruz siendo su rosario que cubría y daba un brillo inigualable a la espada desviando el ataque.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-

-Dijeron que querían jugar sucio ¿No?- corre hacia ellos haciendo un corte circular al pasar entre ellos que apenas lograron esquivar.

-Vaya nunca pensé que una exorcista jugara tan sucio- comenta Debitto limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía su herida en el torso.

-Jiji... Dero quiere jugar jiji- toma su arma al igual que Dero.

-Jasdebi jugara entonces- dicen en sincronía disparándose mutuamente dando lugar a Jasdebi.

-# Ok, creo que ahora si estoy perdida #- se pone en posición de ataque un poco dubitativa aun.

-Aun así la pequeña exorcista tiene actitud- dice Jasdebi moviendo un poco su cabello.

-Este es mi nuevo deber y debo hacerlo no importa lo que me cueste- se lanza hacia el Noé empuñando fuertemente su espada.

Con Nancy...

Tanto la exorcista como el akuma tenían una gran cantidad de heridas sin embargo de alguna forma ambos aun podían mantenerse de pie.

-¿Cansada exorcista?-pregunto Mirror con una sonrisa.

-No tanto como tu-le espeto Nancy.

-Jajaja ¿Yo cansado? recuerda que soy un akuma, una maquina, no puedo cansarme-

-¿En serio?-Nancy lo vio un tanto incrédula-porque yo apostaría que estas en tus ultimas-

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti-

-#Aunque odie admitirlo tiene razón, necesito un cambio de estrategia #-

-Hey Nancy deberías atacar su punto débil concentrarte en el- señala Black Rose un punto fijo en su cabeza -Es el único lugar que se preocupa por proteger-

-Buena idea muchas gracias Black Rose-

-Para eso estoy yo- sonríe preparándose para el ataque nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede exorcista? ¿Lista para tu final?-

-¡Ja! Lista para un final que es el tuyo "Mirror"-

-Pues quiero verte haciendo eso pobre exorcista-

-En ese caso prepárate... ¡Inocencia actívate!- un remolino de pétalos negros se junto al redor de Nancy que con el simple rose que hacían a Mirror creaban heridas letales.

-Ingenioso pequeña niña... pero necesitas más que solo eso para poder acabar con el gran "Mirror"-

-¿Gran Mirror? ¿Cómo que alguien se quiere mucho no lo crees Black Rose?-

-Jeje ciertamente Nancy... tiene un ego muy grande jeje-

-Entonces acabemos con ese pequeño ego que tiene-

-De acuerdo-Mirror mando una lluvia de espinas negras que fueron interceptadas por los pétalos de Nancy.

-"Kaze o fuku"(Soplo del viento)-Los pétalos a su alrededor se dirigieron contra el akuma al tiempo que se formaba una densa barrera que la cubría de la vista-# Debo de actuar con rapidez, si es que quiero sorprenderle#-Con un movimiento los pétalos de Nancy se vieron imitados por Mirror y ambas barreras chocaron, durante unos momentos la barrera de Nancy retrocedió sin desaparecer para después recuperar terreno y empujar a la copia.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-exclamo este furioso cuando la barrera casi le alcanzaba aumentando la fuerza en la suya logrando que ambas explotaran en un revoltijo de pétalos que obstaculizaban la visión, aprovechando esto, la exorcista salto por encima de su enemigo, que solo vio una sombra pasar por encima de el, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba la forma de Black.

-Rose a un arco, en cuanto entendió lo que estaba pasando Mirror volteo hacia la chica, que ya había cargado el arco y soltó la cuerda en ese instante.

Rápida y letal la rosa rasgo el aire y fue a dar en el punto en la cabeza de Mirror sin que este tuviera tiempo de evitarlo, y antes de que terminase de entender que sucedía el akuma que podía copiar cualquier cosa desapareció en una explosión.

-Descansa en paz Mirror-susurro Nancy observando su trabajo y con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de sus varias heridas.

-¡Muy bien!-Le felicito Black Rose-solo hay un problema-

-¿Cual?-

-Ahora nunca te dará esa información-

-¡Rayos! Lo olvide por completo-suspiro molesta

-Bien, supongo que no era nada...-

-¡Abajo!-la voz de Lavi le hiso agacharse justo a tiempo para que una bola de fuego destruyera a un nivel uno que había estado a punto de atacarle.

-¿No deberían estar en el claro?-preguntó viendo a su prima y a Lavi que se unían a la batalla.

-¿No deberías poner atención a la batalla?-le regaño Itzel.

-Amm ese no es el punto-desvió el tema.

-Sí lo es... además ¿En serio creíste que me iba a quedar como niña buena sin hacer nada?-

-# La verdad no... #El conejo debía de haberse encargado de eso-

-Pues...-

-Chicas odio interrumpir pero...-Lavi señalo los akumas y Noés que aun andaban por la zona-creo que no es el momento de pelear entre ustedes-

Mientras con Ana...

-¡Muere exorcista!- Ana mira extrañada a Jasdebi quien al chasquear los dedos dejo aparecer varias sombras que ataron a la chica de sus extremidades -Ahora... se atormentada por tus miedos- otro chasquido dejo ver para Ana y solo para ella lo que su corazón más quería ocultarle y que ella por más que quisiera evitarlo bien sabía que era imposible.

-E-eso n-no me a-asusta- contra-ataca tratando de moverse y zafarse del agarre del Noé del lazo.

-Tu boca dice algo pero tu mente lo contradice- Vuelve a repetir ahora apretando el agarre de la chica.

-¡Inocencia!- vuelve a llamar tratando de liberar su poder -¡Inocencia segundo nivel!- un extraño brillo esmeralda se libera de su espalda dejando salir sus hermosas alas envueltas por el rosario que comenzó a quemar las sombras.

-¡Maldita!- su cabello se comienza arremolinar a su alrededor formando vectores que atacaban a la chica.

-¡Ah!- se eleva tratando de esquivar el ataque, dando varios giros y marometas esquivando todo -#Debo pensar en algo rápido... veamos...# ¡Un bate!- se acerca a un tubo que milagrosamente estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Pretendes derrotarnos con eso?-

-Sí- responde golpeando a Jasdebi con el tubo mandándolos a volar un poco lejos -Ahora... su cabello- cuando el Noé regresa Ana usa su rosario para quemar parte de su cabello y luego terminar su ataque usando las gemas para dejarlo con un daño mayor.

-Tu... ¡Mi cabello!- Jasdebi sujeta el mechón de cabello que había quedado dañado y lo examino.

-#Al menos se qué hacer con el cabello# ¿No me digas que eres como "Sanson"?- sostiene el tubo entre sus manos firmemente tragando saliva.

-Eres valiente, exorcista ¡Pero aun así demasiado ingenua!- se lanza velozmente a la chica alada la cual lo recibió con un golpe al estomago con el tubo.

El Noé exhala forzada mente el aire tratando de recuperarse en el momento perdiendo segundos valiosos que aprovecho Ana proporcionándole una fuerte patada en la espalda tirando al Noé de boca al suelo la exorcista dio un segundo golpe con el tubo en la nuca de Jasdebi dejándolo tirado en el suelo aturdido por la rápida acción de la chica.

Ana, agotada por sus rápidos movimientos, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de que una explosión muy cerca de ella le obligara a dejar al Noé para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Chicos ¿Están bien?-pregunto preocupada cuando vio salir a Nancy, Itzel y Lavi del montón de humo.

-Eso creo...-respondió Nancy tosiendo un poco-Gran idea hacerlos explotar todos pirómanos-

-¡Oye yo no soy pirómano!-

-Por la frecuencia que usas el Hiban yo lo dudo-le contesto Itzel sonriendo-al menos ya hay bastantes akumas menos... solo nos faltan ¿Cuantos?-

-Unos 500 mas los Noé... nada del otro mundo-contesto Nancy-¿Tu como estas Ana?-

-Bien creo, esos dos con los que peleaba se volvieron uno-

-Cuidado con su cabello... es bastante engañoso-

-Si eso lo note-

-¿Y Andrea?-pregunto Nancy.

-Con Kanda-

-¿Y Kanda?-pregunto Itzel.

-Con Andrea-

-Gran ayuda-

-Perdón hace rato que los perdí de vista...-un estruendo atrajo su atención.

-Vamos chicos, creo que se aproxima el último raund de esta noche-comento la mayor de las chicas viendo a Jasdebi que se aproximaba con varios de los akumas que quedaban hacia ellos.

Y con Andy y Kanda...

-¡Waa!- se queja Andrea al ser estrellada por milésima vez contra un árbol partiéndolo la mitad.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te hizo el árbol?-

-¿Perdón?- Tikki mira extrañado a Andrea.

-¡Toma- lo golpea usando el tronco del árbol -El mundo un día se va a acabar y estaré gustosa de echarte la culpa!-

-Por favor... eso no va a suceder- libera varias Teasses que se dirigen solamente a ella.

-¡Andrea!- Exclama Kanda colocándose frente a su aprendiz.

-Oye... YO estoy peleando con ÉL- se queja con una mirada de raya.

-Te estoy dando una mano...-

-¡No la quiero yo estoy peleando déjame pelear con ese maldito Noé sexy con cara de ángel!- vuelve a quejarse golpeando al aludido con el árbol mandándolo a volar.

-¡¿Maldito Noé qué?!- (N.I jiji enchufe de celos ON!) Poco notables no eran sus celos, el peli-azul claramente molesto por el comentario de su aprendiz activa su inocencia comenzando a atacar al Noé también.

-Kanda te dije que es mi pelea-

-# Y tu hermana que seré historia si no te cuido # No me importa- recibe una mirada de bala por parte de Andrea.

-¿Nancy te dijo algo verdad?- el espadachín comienza a sudar frío -Odio cuando se mete en mi vida-

-Igual mi deber es cuidarte-

-¡Deber mis polainas!- activa su inocencia sacando de ella un cuchillo impregnado de inocencia -¿Qué pretendes hacerme con eso "pequeña"?- un tic nació en la frente de Andrea.

-¡¿"P-pequeña"?! Mira tú maldito Tikki cara de perro, a mí nadie me dice "pequeña" exceptuando a Bruno así que te tres segundos para retractarte o te obligo a retractarte-

-Oblígame pe-que-ña- dice con burla siendo el detonador que exploto la bomba de furia dentro de Andrea.

-¡Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!-

-# ¿No habían tenido ya esa discusión? #-se pregunto Kanda viendo a su aprendiz atacar preparado para intervenir en caso de que Andrea le necesitara.

La chica esquivo el golpe de Tikki y le intento atacar con el cuchillo, el Noé se movió, pero no a tiempo para evitar un profundo corte en la mejilla.

-¡Eso Arde!-exclamo molesto.

-# Lo hace bastante bien #-pensó su maestro con orgullo antes de reparar en un preocupante detalle-# Sus movimientos son más lentos #-

-¿Que paso con toda tu furia Andrea?-se burlo Tikki que también había reparado en ello-no me digas que ya te cansaste-

-Claro que no-mintió ella-# Rayos... esa paliza me afecto más de lo que pensaba #-

-¿Segura? Porque yo diría que sí-

-¡Ja! Me das tanta risa- su vista comienza a volverse borrosa -# Diablos...no puede ser que ya haya llegado a mi límite... creí ser más resistente #-

-¿Cansada?-

-De ver tu pútrido rostro- se burla guardando su arma sacando una copia de Judgement

-No me causas gracias Andrea-

-Ni que fuera payaso- comienza a disparar siendo esquivada con dificultades por Tikki -# Necesito otra... # ¡La de Rambo!- grita sacando una ametralladora

-¡¿Qué dem...?!-

-Toma desgraciado- vuelve a atacar dejando de visualizar claramente su objetivo –# Maldi...ción #- antes de poder terminar sus energías la traicionaron haciéndola caer perdiendo la conciencia completamente, sin olvidar que sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar sin control alguno

-Me toca intervenir- dice su maestro acercándose a ella.

-Dulces sueños pequeña, es hora de darte el golpe final-El Noé se preparo para rematar a Andrea cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino defendiéndole.

-Sobre mi cadáver Noé-

-Ohh miren quien decidió intervenir-se burlo Tikki-¿Salvándole el pellejo a tu novia amargado?-

-Tsk- Kanda lo miro furiosamente pero no se dejo provocar.

-La deje muy lastimada ¿no?-pregunto aun en tono de burla el Noé.

-Mugen ¡Primera Ilusión!-

Y con Allen...

-Allen-kun ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez y vienes conmigo?-

-Ni de broma Road- esquiva un ataque dando un giro sobe sí.

-Pero tu novia te dejo... ¿No ahí problema si entera cierto?- alza su mano creando una barrera con sus velas evitando el ataque de Allen.

-Ya te dije que no Road, olvídalo jamás habrá algo entre tú y yo-

-# Eso es lo que tú piensas Allen #- chasquea los dedos haciendo caer el escenario actual y cambiándolo por el interior de las memorias de Allen.

-¿Qué esto?-

-Me sorprende que no sepas Allen deberías conocerlo mejor que nadie- sonríe sínicamente viendo a un pequeño Allen caminando de la mano con Mana -Es tu memoria después de todo...- El chico apretó los dientes, meterse con sus memorias de Mana era algo demasiado bajo, hasta para la Noé de los sueños.

-¿Que pretendes con esto Road?-

-¿Yo?- pregunto en tono inocente-solo quiero mostrarte algo Allen-kun-

-No me interesa nada que tengas que mostrarme-le contesto el albino cortante, sin embargo sus palabras no afectaron a Road en lo mas mínimo.

-¿En serio Allen? Anda dame una oportunidad, incluso puede que termine eligiéndome a mí en vez de a esa sanguínea-le dijo en tono coqueto mientras se le acercaba.

-Yo no lo veo posible-contesto él, pero permitió que la Noé continuara con lo que sea que tuviera planeado.

-Muchas veces lo que es posible es lo que PARECE imposible Allen- tras sus palabras la Noé se desvaneció mostrando una doble escena donde se encontraba el frente al cuerpo muerto de Mana y al mismo tiempo una imagen de Nancy parada frente a una tumba liberando leves sollozos, ambos liberando la misma energía que se perdía en el flujo del espacio tiempo.

-¿Qué significa eso Road?-

-Quien sufre una tragedia al mismo tiempo que otra persona es señal de odio- se materializa a un lado de Allen sujetando la escena de Nancy -Repulsión- acerca la imagen de la joven mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Es realmente ella a quien amas?-

-Por supuesto que sí...-

-¿Una asesina a sangre fría?-

-Nancy-san no es ninguna asesina, solo libera almas en pena como todos nosotros-

-¿Seguro? ¿Te ha contado alguna vez de su vida en su dimensión?- nuevamente se desvanece.

-No tengo por qué interferir en su vida privada-

-Entonces... ¿cómo afirmas que no es una asesina a sangre fría? Lo acabas de ver tú mismo-

-No he visto nada Road...-le contesto Allen.

-Puede ser-acepto la Noé con malicia mientras la imagen tras ella cambiaba-O puede que solo intente mostrarte la verdad- una tétrica risa, que le era levemente familiar a Allen, empezó a escucharse mientras una pequeña Nancy se materializo enfrente de ellos, la niña sostenía una navaja donde había un ojo clavado.

-#Eso es del recuerdo de Nancy-san#-pensó extrañado (N.D. Capitulo 16 recuerdos ensangrentados)-si lo admito pero ella no hiso nada, simplemente se defendió de esos niños-

-Jaja ¿Eso te conto?-pregunto Road con una risita maliciosa-Y dime ¿te dijo que poco tiempo después ese mismo niño apareció muerto?-pregunto mientras una Nancy no mayor a la del primer recuerdo cubierta de sangre aparecía.

-Esa no es Nancy-san... ella no es capaz de matar a alguien-

-Oh Allen-kun- se acerca a el recargándose en su pecho -¿Tu amor por esa sanguínea te ha segado a la verdad?-

-¿Cegarme de qué? Conozco a Nancy-san y sé que ella no haría algo así-

-Pobre Allen-kun...- se da la vuelta mostrando una pequeña escena de Nancy parada sobre una tumba y una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-"Jeje de oro plata iba a ser mi hermosa muñequita jiji"- Allen miro extrañado a Road.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Lo lamento, ahí problemas de audio pero eso dijo tu "amada" Nancy-

-Ella-no-es-así- reafirma una vez más mirando furioso a Road.

-Oh sí que lo es- la pequeña Noé chasque sus dedos cambiando rápidamente de escena.

Una Nancy de casi trece años caminaba en la oscuridad siendo solo iluminada por unas pocas luces de las farolas en la banqueta siendo seguida por una figura de un aspecto unos años más grande que la chica.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Más pruebas-

Nancy es acorralada contra una pared por la figura misteriosa.

-¡Nancy-san!-

-Shh, no estropees la sorpresa, Allen-kun- dice posando su índice sobre sus labios callando sus palabras.

Nancy solo escuchaba las amenazas de su captor en silencio y con expresión temerosa removiéndose nerviosamente en su lugar, de pronto todo su cuerpo se estremeció y en sus ojos apareció un brillo poco confiable.

-"Debiste pensártela dos veces"- dijo Road -Te digo mi audio no es bueno-

La figura se retorció violentamente dando alaridos de dolor.

-¡Tú...!- se alcanzo a escuchar mientras Nancy retiraba su pequeño cúter del cuerpo de la persona.

-Nancy-san...- la chica comenzó a caminar y repentinamente negó con la cabeza.

-Es tarde, ya debería haber llegado a la casa-

Con Nancy...

Los exorcistas peleaban arduamente, Ana con sus alas intercalándolas con la espada u otra arma que estuviera a su disposición, Lavi e Itzel quemaban pequeños grupos de akumas y Nancy atacaba intercalando las formas de su arma.

-¡Pétalos navaja, control de las palabras!- invoca acabando con tres akumas de nivel dos al mismo tiempo. Un pensamiento recorrió su mente -# ¿Donde está Allen?#-

Ya era extraño no verlo en las peleas pero que no apareciera cuando el grupo estaba tan disperso comenzaba a preocuparle.

-¡Conejos iré a buscar a Allen, cúbranme!- se cruzo el pecho con sus brazos liberando una luz blanquecina.

-¡Entendido!- la luz se expandió lentamente explotando liberando sus alas y emprendiendo vuelo inmediatamente.

-¡Atrapen a esa sanguínea!- grita un nivel dos.

-Bien, problemas- comienza a volar más rápido para llegar lo más alto posible.

-¡No escaparas, Sanguínea!-

-¿Listo? ¡Fuego!- grita Itzel parándose detrás de Lavi.

-¡Hiban!- la serpiente de fuego recorrió el cielo destruyendo mucha de la amenaza de su compañera.

-¡Gracias!-

En cierto punto de altura la albina se arranco de las alas unos cuantos pétalos y los coloco en su mano frente a sí misma.

-Aquí voy...- soplo suavemente multiplicando los pétalos que comenzaron a volar alrededor suyo -Creo que funciona... Ahora... ¿Donde está Allen?-

Una leve brisa pareció soplar y los pétalos comenzaron a moverse hacía donde se encontraba el joven albino, la chica fue tras ellos.

En el sueño de Road...

-¡Mientes!- le espetó Allen a la Noé-¿Como podrías tu saber esas cosas acerca de ella?-

-¿Cómo puede Tikki tocar sólo lo que quiere? ¿Como puedo enseñarle a una persona sus peores miedos? Es mi naturaleza Allen-kun, y tú lo sabes-

-Nancy-san no... Ella no...-

-Tal vez tengas razón, quiero decir ella siempre te cuenta todo ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Allen se quedo pensando, en todas las ocasiones que su novia evitaba entrar en detalles acerca de su dimensión. Aprovechando su confusión Road se le acercó y le abrazó por la espalda para susurrar en su oído.

-Yo nunca te mentiría Allen-kun, ella si lo ha hecho. La conoces, sabes que es perfectamente capaz de matar sin dudas o arrepentimiento.-Allen volteó a ver a la Noé

-Tienes razón...-

Y con Nancy...

-Allen ¿Donde te metiste?-se pregunto, -¡ahí! Me zumba el oído-dijo mientras se frotaba la oreja-alguien está hablando mal de mí-frunció el ceño más vale que no seas tú Road-

Y con Allen...

-Tienes razón-dijo él, mientras la Noé contenía una sonrisa-conozco a Nancy, y se de lo que es capaz, incluso matar-

-Oh, Allen...-

-Pero...- la sonrisa de ella se congeló en su rostro y desapareció -también se que no lo haría sin motivos. Y que tu harías lo que sea para ponerme en su contra- dijo apartándose de ella - Deja de perder el tiempo, no importa que intentes yo amo a Nancy, y no puedes cambiarlo.-activo su inocencia-así que ¿vas a seguir peleando? ¿O no?-

-Jum... me arruinas la diversión Allen-kun- se da media vuelta comenzando a hacer pequeño aquel sueño -Pero tengo mejores métodos para lograr hacerte todo mío- sonríe socarronamente convirtiendo el sueño en una caja que se hacía más y más pequeña.

-Jajá muy inteligente Road, pero yo no soy claustrofóbico...-

-Pero tu novia si lo es- termina desapareciendo del interior de la caja para reaparecer sobre ella.

-¡Road!- llama la sanguínea mirando furiosa a la oji-morada.

-¿Sí dime Nancy? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-¿Dónde está Allen?-

-Jeje si realmente lo quieres...- una risita cínica se escapo de sus labios, tomando la caja en sus manos -Ve por el-

-# ¡¿Allen está en una caja de ese tamaño!?#- sus latidos se comenzaron a acelerar al notar el tamaño del contenedor -Déjalo ir Road #Vamos Nancy no es momento de rendirte ante la claustrofobia#-

-Si lo quieres solo debes ir por el- sonríe lazándolo hacía el mar.

-¡Allen!- extiende sus alas siguiendo la pista de su novio.

Dentro de la caja…

-¡Maldición! No se rompen los muros, y esto se hace más pequeño de seguir así nunca podre salir-

Y afuera…

-Vamos Nancy tu puedes solo debes... entrar en esa pequeña caja para sacar a Allen pan comido-se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba a la caja tan rápido como podía- bien Nancy, aquí vas solo... solo hazlo-se dijo cerrando los ojos al tiempo que alcanzaba la caja.

En el sueño Allen intentaba salir una vez mas de la caja, cuando una figura apareció pegada a él -¡Nancy -san!-

-¡Aahh! ¡Esto es más pequeño de lo que imagine!-fue la respuesta de la chica al notar que apenas y cavia sin agacharse, no es que sus alas ayudasen mucho en ese aspecto-tranquila, tranquila, solo tienes que encontrar a Allen en este pequeño...-tic nervioso-minúsculo...-otro tic-diminuto...-

-Amm ¿Nancy san?-pregunto de nuevo el chico al ver que su novia comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

-Solo cálmate- se auto-decía la joven -respira y todo saldrá bien... ¡¿Allen dónde estás?!-

-Atrás de tú Nancy-san- responde tranquilo sujetando su hombro.

-¡Aahh una araña!- y por reflejo propio de la chica tomo su zapato golpeándole el rostro.

-Nancy-san soy yo Allen...-

-Muere araña mue... ¡Allen!- abraza a su novio robándole el aire al notar que la caja se hacía cada vez más pequeña y de igual manera sus alas no ayudaban mucho.

-Sí Nancy-san soy Allen-

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí hace rato?!-

-Pero yo... pero tú... lo lamento Nancy-san- su tono de voz sonó un tanto molesto.

-¿Y por qué tienes golpeada la cara?-

-Me dieron con un zapato de tacón del número tres Nancy-san-

-¿Te duele?- pregunta tocando la zona dañada -Claro que duele Nancy-san-

-Matare a quien se atrevió a golpearte-dijo la chica molesta-¿Quien fue?-

-Nadie Nancy, nadie...-dijo Allen con un suspiro resignado, en ese momento la caja se encogió un poco más.

-¡Aahh!-Nancy lo abrazo más fuerte, el chico se asombro al sentir que su aprendiz temblaba ligeramente.

-Nancy tranquila-susurro abrazándola de vuelta.

-Esto es demasiado pequeño-con esto ella-no puedo ni moverme-

-¿Ya intentaste desactivar tus alas?-pregunto Allen

-¿Que?-

-Tus alas,-explico el intentando calmarle-ocupan casi todo el espacio, ¿ya intentaste desactivarlas?-

-Y-Yo no...-cerro los ojos y las alas desaparecieron aumentando considerablemente el espacio en la caja.

-¿Vez? Si te tranquilizas todo se puede-

-Sí... jeje tienes razón jeje-

-Ahora desactiva tu inocencia-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si lo hago como me defenderé!-

-Confía en mí- sonríe dándole seguridad a su aprendiz para desactivar la inocencia ya aumentar el tamaño de la caja.

-¿Mejor?-

-Un poco-

-Bien ahora solo empuja la caja conmigo...-

-¡Pero si lo hago se caerá! ¡O se hará más pequeña!-

-¡Nancy-san! Confía en mí-

-¿Prometes que no caeremos de una altura aproximadamente de cinco kilómetros y no corremos el riesgo de que se haga más pequeña la caja?- ante su OBVIO resultado el albino solo tuvo una alternativa.

-Te lo prometo- mentirle.

-Muy bien-

Ambos comenzaron a empujar las paredes de la caja sintiendo como comenzaban a expandirse las paredes poco a poco.

-¡Funciona! ¡Realmente funciona Allen!-

-Sí, Nancy- continuaron aplicando fuerza con más entusiasmo cuando se escucho un crujido.

-¿Que fue eso?- el tono de la albina se volvió histérico.

-No lo sé Nancy... no lo sé- las paredes comenzaron a aplicar más presión sobre ambos.

-¡Noo!- Nancy comenzó a golpear las paredes con fuerza y a arañarlas.

-¡Nancy calma!-

-¡No moriré en una caja! ¡No lo hare!- se aparta un poco de las paredes y activa su inocencia

-Black Rose... espada por favor-

-Claro Nancy- se transforma en lo pedido adquiriendo un brillo rojo.

-¿N-Nancy...?- Allen empieza a temblar un poco.

-Apártate si no quieres ser cortado- El exorcista se movió rápidamente justo antes de que su aprendiz/novia enterrara la espada con furia en la pared provocando una rasgada profunda.

Con los Noés...

Road se encogía tomando su estomago fuertemente mientras este sangraba levemente.

-¡Ghaaaa! ¡Maldición!-

-¡Road-tama, rero~!-

-¡Ella está...! ¡Aahhh!-

-¡Si, entro!- Nancy empieza a bajar la espada haciendo un corta más profundo.

-¡Estúpida exorcista!- la Noé se encoje ante una nueva punzada de dolor para después des hacer el sueño dejándolos caer a partir de donde Nancy había clavado su espada las paredes de la caja se cuartearon.

-¡Si lo lograste Nancy-san!- festejo Allen antes de que fuertes chorros de agua comenzaran a filtrarse cada vez con más potencia -¿Pero qué...?- Allen abrazo a Nancy y observo confundido el agua que comenzó a subir, mientras las cuarteaduras se expandían por toda la caja.

-¡Road había lanzado la caja hacia el mar!-

-¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?!-el agua les llegaba a las rodillas -esperaba que aun no hubiéramos llegado al agua...-confeso la chica un tanto apenada -O que al menos no estuviéramos muy profundo-en ese instante las cuarteaduras terminaron de cubrir la caja la caja que se quebró en un montón de pedazos.

Mientras que en la pelea Road sonrió.

-Lo lamento Allen, pero dudo que salgas de esta- en ese momento algo salió del agua, Nancy y Allen salieron abrazados impulsados por las alas de la chica.

-¡Bien hecho Nancy-san!-

-Gracias-dijo ella mientras que se dirigían hacia tierra pero poco antes de que aterrizaran las alas de la chica desaparecieron, rápidamente Allen activo su inocencia y les protegió a ambos de la caída.

-¡Nancy-san ¿Qué paso?!-

-No... Es nada...-dijo ella-solo estoy un poco cansada no te preocupes-le calmo, Allen observo a su aprendiz, que no había salido precisamente ilesa de su pelea contra Mirror, y sus heridas comenzaban a pasarle factura.

-No me terminas de convencer pero eso no es importante ahora, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-

-Si tienes razón Allen vamos- ambos albinos se pusieron de pie buscando el camino que los llevaría de vuelta con sus compañeros.

-¿Ara? ¿Lograron escapar?- Road los mira entre divertida y molesta -No importa ya que les costara demasiado trabajo poder dar con sus amigos y viceversa- sonríe relamiéndose.

-Ano... ¿Qué está planeando Road-tama rero~?-

-Retrasando el renacer del fénix por supuesto Rero-

-Pero Road-tama rero~ el conde dijo que no lo hiciera todavía rero~-

-Lo sé- ríe viendo como el mismo bosque se ponía en contra de los exorcistas cambiando sus caminos a voluntad de la Noé.

-Road-tama rero~- el paraguas se gira hacia la peli-morada tratando de descubrir la verdad de sus intenciones.

Mientras con Lavi...

-¡Hey exorcista! ¿Por qué no se rinden?-

-¡Jamás!- exclaman ambos exorcistas al tiempo que descubren que su alrededor cambio drásticamente.

-Lavi ¿Cuándo...?-

-No estoy seguro pero procuremos no separarnos- ella asiente.

-Exorcistas~- llaman los akumas de entre el follaje que ahora había alrededor de ellos -Exorcistas~ vamos a jugar- un disparo se hizo presente alterando a los exorcistas ya que la bala paso apenas rozándoles.

-Demonios por culpa de este follaje será imposible prever los ataques-

-Entonces no los veas, escucha Itzi-chan- rectifica su maestro usando su martillo como escudo ante otro mísil que iba directo hacia ellos.

-Gran idea Lavi- sonríe empezando a agudizar sus sentidos al máximo.

-Bien Itzel... agudiza...- cierra los ojos sintiendo la calma de la briza natural escuchando el ruido que producía la misma al golpear los arboles y las hojas.

-Solo un poco más- sintió el aroma dulce de la noche con un toque amargo -¿Por qué amargo?-

-¿Como que amargo?-

-Percibo un olor amargo que no combina con lo demás...-

-¡El veneno de los akumas es amargo, Itzi-chan!-

-¡Es verdad! Ahora solo tengo que...- el viento cambia rápidamente de intensidad y un estallido se escucha justo después de eso -¡Lavi cuidado!-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- golpea el proyectil envenenado -Eso es todo- le sonríe a su aprendiz cuando otro estallido le provoca una herida grave.

-¡Lavi!-en esos instantes todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta, el joven Bookman llevando su mano a su nueva herida, un akuma salido de entre los arbustos disparando un segundo proyectil que dio en el pecho del chico, un resplandor rojizo atravesando al akuma, mientras el fino hilo de estrellas negras, marca indiscutible del veneno akuma, comenzaba a expandirse por el cuerpo del Bookman.

-¿E... eran alas?-susurro desconcertado el akuma antes de explotar y sin saber cómo la chica alcanzo a sujetar a su maestro poco antes de que cayera.

-¡Lavi! –

-Estoy...-Lavi intento decir algo, pero solo consiguió escupir un poco de sangre.

-No te atrevas a salirme con que estas bien- le espeto ella mientras intentaba examinar la herida, sin notar las finas lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Jajá vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba-Desde su posición Road se regocijaba ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

-Road-tama, ¿Está segura de saber lo que hace? Lero-pregunto Lero un tanto inseguro, la Noé volteo a verle con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos.

-Claro que si Lero, si eso no despierta al dichoso Fénix entonces nada lo hará-

-P-Pero Road-tama lero, el conde dijo...-

-Sé lo que dijo el conde Lero, pero esto es mucho más divertido.

-Itzel! Lavi!-De alguna manera en esos instantes Ana acababa de llegar hasta donde estaban.

-Ana... ¿Cómo...?-

-Perdí a los dos con los que estaba peleando cuando el bosque empezó a cambiar-explico rápidamente la chica-¿Que paso?-

-Akumas...-dijo rápidamente Itzel, sin dejar de mirar impotente la herida de Lavi, dándose cuenta que nada podía hacer con ella-nos atacaron hace unos momentos, el proyectil salió de la nada-otro par de lágrimas fueron a parar a la herida.

-¿No está tardando más de lo que me habían dicho?-pregunto Ana confundida. La otra chica separo por primera vez la vista de Lavi un tanto confundida, la parte de su mente que aun pensaba con cierta claridad le dio la razón a su compañera, algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-¡Mira las estrellas están retrocediendo!-

-¿Pero cómo?-Itzel levanto la vista confundida.

-¡Las lágrimas!-

-¿Qué?-

-La leyenda dice que las lágrimas del fénix son curativas-exclamo Ana, y volteo a ver a Lavi para comprobar que en efecto las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer -¡Si mira el veneno está retrocediendo!-Itzel lo comprobó por sí misma y suspiro mientras el alivio la invadía, sin embargo este duro poco, pues un sentimiento más fuerte comenzaba a embriagarla, la ira.

-#Creo que ya es hora de darles una lección#-Volteo hacia arriba adonde estimaba se encontraba Road -Ana, quédate con Lavi por favor- dijo levantándose en cuanto el veneno desapareció por completo, su maestro aún estaba demasiado aturdido por el ataque como para entender lo que pasaba -y si ves a Kanda o Allen diles que cuiden mis primas –

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A terminar con esto de una vez...-dejando a su amiga y a su maestro atrás en poco tiempo. Al Bookman le tomo otro rato terminar de reaccionar por completo, no así el que Ana le explicara lo sucedido.

-¡Tenemos que ir tras ella!-dijo intentando levantarse en cuanto Ana le explico lo que había dicho Itzel.

-¿Contigo en ese estado?-pregunto Ana al darse cuenta que Lavi no se podía mantener en pie completamente y obligándolo a sentarse.

-¡Ana!- un grito que a la vez atrajo la atención de los dos exorcistas les hizo darse la vuelta a ver a la dueña de aquel grito -¡Anna, Lavi! ¿Todo bien?- pregunta Andrea ya más tranquila al llegar a su lado seguida de los albinos y su maestro.

-Pues sí, yo diría...-

-¿Dónde está mi prima Anna-san?- la pelinegra niega levemente con la cabeza alterando a la albina.

-Desconozco su paradero, fue en esa dirección-

-Ah por un momento llegue a pensar lo pe... espera dijiste ¿"ESA" dirección?- señala nuevamente el lugar anteriormente dicho.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Andy!-

-Lo sé- contesta mirando el sendero que desprendía un aura negra -Fue donde los Noé-

-Lavi ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Allen al notar también el estado del pelirrojo.

-Sí por "bien" te refieres a haber sido atravesado por una bala de akuma y ser mágicamente curado por Itzi-chan... entonces sí estoy bien-

-¡¿Bala?!- en lugar de pretender no preocupar a nadie resulto todo lo contrario en el caso del albino.

-Típico del estúpido Usagi-

-¡Al menos yo hice algo Yuu-chan!-

-¡Si claro! ¡Hazlo de nuevo a ver si funciona!-

-Yuu-chan eres malvado-

-¡Kanda, Lavi estense quietos! No necesitamos más estrés en el ambiente- les grita Nancy.

-Nancy-san calma...-

-No me pidas que me calme Allen... mi prima fue sola con los Noé...-

-Nancy-san solo inténtalo-

-Mi prima... esta...-la exorcista se dobló y sentó junto a Lavi -Bien, solo porque no me siento bien ¿Kanda dónde está mi hermana?-

-¿Ehh?-el chico miro confundido al notar que su aprendiz ya no se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Mientras tanto, la mayor de las sanguíneas caminaba con paso firme directo hacia donde estaban los Noés.

-Itzel, ¿estás segura de esto?- Fénix, que se había tomado la forma de una pequeña ave, flotaba a su lado.

-Sí, Fénix, como nunca antes- los ojos de la chica tenían una mirada fría y decidida, si uno miraba fijamente daba la impresión de que comenzaban a aparecer destellos dorados, como si, literalmente, sus ojos echarán chispas.

-Pero... lo que Komui dijo...-

-Es por eso que estoy convencida-sonrió para consternación de su inocencia.

Flashback…

-Espero que esto te ayude a terminar de entender el asunto Itzi-chan-el supervisor dejó un grueso libro en manos de Itzel que comenzó a hojearlo.

-¿Y por qué me lo das?-pregunto ella confundida,-Llevó como 4 meses en la orden ¿Porque hasta ahora?- un brillo de seriedad apareció en los ojos de Komui.

-La inocencia es un gran misterio Itzi-chan, su alcance, su poder, son cosas que nosotros aún no llegamos a entender del todo. Pero... de lo que sabemos es que la inocencia deja marcas por donde pasa, en tu caso sospechamos que Hoo Kanji paso por India antes de que le encontramos- Komui acomodo sus lentes y siguió hablando-allí comenzó un culto al Ave Fénix que dura hasta hoy día.

-Pero eso que tiene que...-

-Déjame terminar, la ceremonia del ave Fénix se lleva acabó una vez la noche del primer día del Mayo para terminar en la madrugada del día dos, puede que estar por allá en estas fechas haga que tu energía suba y baje sin ningún patrón establecido, debes tener cuidado.

-Komui...-Itzel saco una hoja llena de complejos cálculos -¿qué es esto?-

-También es posible que logres expulsar todo el poder de Fénix esa noche, pero...-

-Se requieren muchas variables que tienen una muy poca probabilidad de darse-comentó la chica observando la hoja.

-Exactamente, promete que tendrás cuidado-

-Lo tendré Komui, lo prometo-dijo ella dejando la hoja en el escritorio del supervisor y saliendo mientras abrazaba el libro.

Fin del Flashback…

-Esta es mi mejor oportunidad Fénix-

-De acuerdo, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces-

-Yo también amigo mío, yo también- Contestó sin lograr calmar a Hoo Kanji.

Por fin llegó a su destino, el punto en que los Noés y sus akumas se habían agrupado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿a quién tememos aquí? Es la mayor de las sanguíneas- Jasdebbi miro a la chica intentando burlarse, sin embargo Road y Tikki le miraron fijamente, había algo diferente. No fue hasta que ella levantó la mirada cuando lo descubrieron, los ojos de la sanguínea habían perdido su habitual tono castaño, para volverse completamente dorados mientras que sus pupilas se habían alargado.

-# Pero no es sólo eso...#-Road la observó pensado en que había algo más, no tardó en descubrir la casi imperceptible, pero poderosa aura que rodeaba a la chica, que le hizo preguntarse por primera vez si había sido lo correcto provocarle. De pronto la voz de Tikki la trajo a la realidad.

-¡Jasdebbi no!- pero era tarde los gemelos acababan de lanzar una bomba roja, con la intención de acabar con Itzel, el aura a su alrededor se expandió y la bomba roja fue absorbida por una llamarada mucho mayor que rodeó a la exorcista.

Itzel cerró los ojos y sólo atinó a pensar en el enorme calor que le apresaba, tanto que le pareció que su dije de Fénix se fundía en su pecho. El fuego formo una esfera compacta donde se alcanzaba a ver, difusa, la silueta de la chica cambiar, segundos después la esfera se encogió un poco para luego estallar con una onda expansiva que mandó a volar a Noés y akumas por igual.

En cuanto paso la confusión Road y su familia voltearon a donde hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba la sanguínea, pero ella ya no estaba allí, tal y como contaban las leyendas, el fénix era un ave de plumaje carmesí, que tenía una forma similar a la de un cisne, pero era mucho más grande, casi del tamaño de una persona, sus poderosas alas y su larga cola terminaban las orillas con plumas doradas que hacían juego con su pico color oro.

-¿Un pájaro?–pregunto Jasdebi con sorna-¿esa es tu gran arma Sanguínea? Jiji- los gemelos observaron al fénix esperando una respuesta pero el ave se limitó a mirarlos fijamente -jiji ¿te quedaste sin palabras?-

-...-

-¡Contestanos!-exigieron al no tener respuesta a sus provocaciones.

-Bien jiji entonces- Debi miro molesto al fénix.

-Nosotros contestaremos jiji- completo Dero.

-¡Bomba verde!- los gemelos dispararon pero su proyectil fue interceptado a medio camino por el pico del fénix que sólo se limitó a tragarse la bomba de los gemelos como sí nada.

-Lero lero Road-sama lero esto no me gusta lero-

-No seas aguafiestas Lero, las cosas recién se ponen interesantes- contesto, sin embargo la idea ya no parecía tan buena como al principio, observo a los gemelos disparar bombas sin ton ni son y ser detenidos en cada ocasión. Cuando volteó se dio cuenta que los akumas que habían resistido la explosión había regresado y se encontraban dentaras de ellos esperando instrucciones.

-¡Eh ¡ustedes!-

-¿S-si Road-sama?- pregunto un akuma nivel 2.

-Vayan por ella- sin decir una palabra los montones de akumas se dirigieron hacia el ave, como una oleada negra.

Itzel aun esquivando proyectiles, se dirigió hacia sus atacantes y comenzó una melodía. El canto del fénix retumbo alrededor de todo el lugar, los akumas de nive más cercanos comenzaron a explotar, mientras que los Noé tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

-Aagghh duele-

En otro punto…

Andrea avanzaba intentando acercarse a donde había ido su prima refunfuñando por lo bajó…

-Sólo a ella se le ocurren estas tonterías-rompió una rama a la mitad -ir a donde los pakas Noé e intentar vencerlos sólita-

-¿Y tú vas a algún lado?- Kanda salió detrás de los arbustos que la pequeña había dejado atrás.

-Si a ayudar a la baka de mi prima-

-¿Te has detenido a pesar que tal vez ella no quiera ayuda?-

-Me importa poco lo que esa baka quiera yo voy a ir a ayudarla- intento seguir encontrándose con que Kanda le detenía -¡suéltame pakanda!-

-No-

-¡Que me sueltes!- forcejeo -no voy a dejar a mi prima sola contra los Noé y el montón de akumas-

-No-

-¿Oyen eso?- los otros exorcistas se encontraban a poca distancia de la pequeña, preguntándose si debían seguir el ejemplo de la pequeña e ir a buscar a la mayor de las sanguíneas, cuando la melodía lejana comenzó a sonar.

-Si- contestó Nancy -es una canción hermosa-

-¿De dónde sale?- pregunto Ana.

-Itzi-chan- susurro Lavi.

Con Itzel…

El número de akumas se redujo increíblemente todos los menores a nivel 3 había estallado ante el canto del fénix, sin embargo los nivel 3 aún seguían en la pelea.

Entre ellos avanzaba un borrón rojo, arrancando cabezas, infectándoles con inocencia o simplemente atravesándolas de tajo, los Noé aún preferían observar la pelea.

-Road esto no me está gustando-comento Tikki seriamente, al ver lo que era una bonita y compacta nube de akumas reducida a un montón de chatarra-¿no sería mejor usar tu sueño?- observo a la chica, pero esta evitó contacto visual- ¿Road?-

-Ya lo intente...- confeso -pero no puedo-

-¡¿Qué?!- los voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-El fénix...-Road intento explicarse -el pajarraco ese no es ya la sanguínea puedo sentir su presencia, pero es muy pequeña- suspiro - es como intentar controlar a un caído, es demasiada inocencia-

Los Noé se observaron por unos momentos, Tikki miro a sus compañeros evaluando sus opciones antes de sonreír un poco- Bien ya sé qué haremos-sus compañeros voltearon a verlo -combatiremos fuego con hielo-

Y con los otros exorcistas…

-Aaahh Nancy pateo el sueño desesperada es la enésima vez que pasamos por esta roca-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Nancy-san?- su novio intento calmarla.

-Porque es la cuarta vez que la pateo-

-¿No podemos intentar hacer trampa como la última vez?- pregunto Lavi.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo Nancy - Ana ¿puedes usar tus alas para ver dónde estamos?-

-¡Claro!- la chica activo su inocencia e intento elevarse, pero cuando apenas se había levantado un par de metros cuando una rama salió de ningún lugar y le golpeo en la cabeza regresándola al suelo-creo que eso es un no- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe.

Con Itzel…

La pelea iba a su favor, o al menos eso sentía ella, ser el ave fénix era una experiencia tan vigorizante como aterradora. Sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero no tenía ningún control sobre ¿su cuerpo? También podía sentir a su inocencia en alguna parte de su mente, pero tampoco era él quien gobernaba. Algo más había surgido al fusionarse, una nueva conciencia que tomaba todas las decisiones.

Una bala del último akuma la rozo dejando una herida, la sanguínea se quejó esos cortes ardían como el demonio. Pero el Fénix no se paró a pensar, en menos de un segundo había aparecido detrás de él y lo partió a la mitad.

Volteo su mirada hacia los Noé que lucían preocupados, los cuatro se dirigieron una rápida mirada entre sí y se esparcieron. La sanguínea tomo nota de ello, pero aquella nueva conciencia le ignoro y simplemente se abalanzo contra quien tenía enfrente que resulto ser Road.

La Noé volando sobre Lero, que parecía francamente aterrado, invoco un montón de sus velas y comenzó a lanzarlas contra el ave, el fénix esquivo el primer bloque aumentando la velocidad, un segundo bloque fue esquivado, estaba a punto de golpear a Road, su contrincante evito el golpe por unos milímetros, sin inmutarse el fénix dio la vuelta y volvió atacar, al igual que la Noé, ambos comenzaron a crear una espiral que, conforme adquirían velocidad se transformaba en un pequeño remolino rojo.

Road intento ver a donde habían ido los otros miembros de su familia, pero ese momento de descuido le retraso un par de segundos, por lo que no pudo esquivar el ataque, que le golpeo con la fuerza suficiente como para tirarla de Lero y dejarle un corte profundo en el brazo.

-¡Road-tama! Lero-la sombrilla alcanzo a la Noé antes de que esta tocara el suelo, como pudo Road se sentó en lero.

Itzel intento seguir lo que sucedió después pero todo fue demasiado rápido. El fénix se abalanzo una vez más contra su presa, mientras la Noé del sueño gritaba algo, la sanguínea intento detenerse sin éxito mientras los gemelos gritaban demasiado cerca atrás de ella

-¡Bomba azul!-

El proyectil impacto antes de que el fénix pudiera voltear, un enorme frio invadió su ser, mientras Tikki llegaba de otro extremo y le atravesaba. Por un momento el frio se conjunto con la sensación del Noé estrujando y jugueteando con sus órganos internos. La sanguínea grito de dolor, y el ave soltó un gemido mientras su fuego se apagaba.

Tikki se retiró cuando su brazo no soporto más la inocencia, tenía varias quemaduras que esperaba que sanaran rápido.

-¡Lo logramos!-Road y los gemelos llegaron a su lado.

-No sé ustedes-comento Tikki sobando su brazo-pero yo he tenido suficiente-Los demás asintieron apoyándole-Road sácanos de aquí-

Con una sonrisa Road apareció una puerta para que los Noé se retiraran mientras el Fénix seguía precipitándose hacia el suelo.

El bosquecillo impenetrable que rodeaba a los exorcistas desapareció en cuestión de segundos, en cuanto los Noé se retiraron, dejando una vista despejada del cielo.

-¡Sí! ¡Salimos!-se alegró Nancy observando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ana viendo al cielo donde un relámpago rojo caía del cielo.

-¡Itzi-chan!-Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Lavi activo su martillo para ir por su aprendiz -vamos…- el crecimiento del mango se aceleró un poco-¡Vamos!- la sanguínea seguía cayendo, se alcanzaba a ver su silueta a medio transformar, poco antes de que el chico llegara Itzel se estrelló contra el piso y un leve temblor sacudió la tierra.

Con el corazón en un puño el Bookman corrió hacia su aprendiz, un pequeño cráter se había formado con su caída. La sanguínea había ya recuperado su forma humana, su traje estaba quemado y roto en algunas partes y en su piel se veían grandes moretones y heridas. El dije de fénix resplandecía suavemente en su brazo. Lavi la sostuvo entre sus brazos acunándola, la chica respiraba con dificultad.

-Itzel…-ella abrió los ojos y le miro sonriendo.

-L-Lavi…-

-Tranquila, no hables-el chico le miro preocupado-iremos al hospital y…-Itzel negó con la cabeza y miro a su maestro, de pronto la mano de la chica subió con dificultad hasta la nuca del pelirrojo y le atrajo hacia ella, sus labios se rozaron en un suave beso por unos segundos antes de que se separaran.

-To-todo va a salir bien-susurro mientras sus fuerzas le abandonaban y el corazón de la mayor de las sanguíneas dejaba de latir.

-¡No!-

Itzel abrió los ojos y por un instante dudo haberlo hecho ya que lo único que veía era oscuridad… ¿O no? Miro alrededor y pudo distinguir una pequeña luz que avanzaba hacia ella, ¿o era ella quien iba a la luz? De cualquier forma la luz estaba cada vez más cerca, pronto pudo distinguir que provenía de un farol. Lo que no se esperaba era quien lo sostenía.

-¡¿Tu?!¿Tú eres…?-la chica del farol le sonrió.

-Chi, soy yo-

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Porque?-

-El cómo no te lo puedo explicar, porque eso ni yo misma lo sé- acomodó un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja-pero si te puedo decir por qué echtoy aquí, vine a guiarte-

-¿Guiarme? ¿A dónde?-

-Eso depende de lo que tú quieras, puedo enseñarte como regresar por donde viniste o te puedo llevar más allá-

-¿Mas allá?-Itzel le miro curiosa,-¿Qué hay más allá?-

-No lo che-hizo una mueca-yo no pudo entrar allí, solo debo acompañar a aquellos que pasen por aquí en el princhipio del camino-la sanguínea pensó en preguntar que era aquí, pero se abstuvo, había cosas que quizá era mejor no saber.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que esperar para averiguarlo…-comento con una sonrisa-Pero ahora mismo tengo que regresar-

-Buena elección-la chica del farol le sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar, para luego agregar.-No creo que él hubiese soportado perderte-

-Soporto perderte a ti-

-Yo solo lo conochi unos pocos días, no es como si hubiera alcanzado a dejar una huella muy profunda-

-Lo hiciste, sé que fuiste importante para él-la voz de la morena fue casi un susurro, su acompañante le sonrió.

-No tanto como lo eres tu ahora -Itzel se sonrojo-hachen una buena pareja deberían dejarse de rodeos y comenzar a andar-

-Este… pues…-

-La vida ech corta, tienes que aprovecharla al máximo-le giño el ojo mientras se detenía-hemos llegado-

-¿En serio?-Para Itzel todo se seguía viendo igual.

-Sí, ahora debes irte,-le miro ansiosamente- cuida mucho a Lavi ¿Si?-pidió al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la sanguínea en donde usualmente estaba su dije de Fénix, y la chica sintió que caía a gran velocidad.

-¡Chomesuke!-la chica del farol volteo a verla-¡Gracias!- la akuma modificada (o lo que fuese ahora) le sonrió.

-¡Fue un placer!-exclamo mientras levantaba el farol a modo de despedida y el mundo se volvía rojo.

Lavi aun sostenía el cuerpo de su aprendiz, sin querer creer que había dejado de respirar hacía ya un rato, de pronto del dije de la chica salió una luz más intensa, el Bookman le miro extrañado antes de que una descarga lo obligase a retroceder, la luz cubrió a su aprendiz por completo transformándose en vivas llamaradas.

El joven del parche solo atino a observar asombrado como la silueta de la chica desaparecía, para luego formarse nuevamente, así, tan repentinamente como había empezado, las llamas fueron retrocediendo de nuevo hasta el dije, dejando una fina capa de cenizas a su paso, al final Itzel se curvo ligeramente mientras las llamas se juntaban en su pecho y una pequeña ave de fuego salía dispersándose en el aire.

Lavi se acercó lentamente a su aprendiz, su corazón dio un brinco cuando noto que había vuelto a respirar, con delicadeza retiro un mechón de cabello de su rostro, Itzel abrió los ojos y le sonrió de pronto con un rápido movimiento la chica se le abalanzo a su maestro atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-¡Lavi! ¿Estás bien?-el Bookman no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa.

-Acabas de literalmente resurgir de tus cenizas y ¿quieres saber si YO estoy bien?-

-Ammmm sip-

-Si Itzi-chan estoy bien- le sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo- por un momento creí…-

-Lo sé, yo también- sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, el joven Bookman solo pudo atinar a abrazarla más fuerte, mientras sentía entre sus brazos su piel aun cálida, fue allí cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, lentamente se separaron viéndose fijamente, el fuego había curado por completo el cuerpo de la chica, pero no su uniforme de exorcista, que había desaparecido por completo, consumido por las llamas, junto con cualquier otra prenda de ropa.

Un silencio incomodo surgió mientras ambos se miraban, incapaces de reaccionar, lenta, muy lentamente una gota de sangre comenzó a escurrir de la nariz del joven Bookman. Itzel reacciono instintivamente soltando al chico y abrazándose a sí misma dándole la espalda.

-¡Voltéate!-pidió del color de un bonito tomate maduro, afortunadamente su cabello, que era bastante largo fuera de su habitual coleta, alcanzo a cubrir algunas de las partes más delicadas de su anatomía femenina.

Lavi, ya del color de su cabello, le hizo caso mientras intentaba contener un ahora severo caso de hemorragia nasal. Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Itzel escucho una risita al lado suyo.

-¡Kanji! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?-

-El suficiente-contesto su inocencia con una risa-como para ver surgir un nuevo color de rojo- la chica se sonrojo aún más, si eso era posible.

-Jajá-rio sarcástica fulminándolo con la mirada-anda déjate de bromas y ve a buscar a Lía- pidió-a ver si tiene algo de ropa que pueda usar-

-Jajaja está bien, aunque de seguro que esto le va a encantar a Andrea-comento dirigiéndose a donde los demás exorcistas.

Itzel miro al cielo, ya de un color lavanda como cuando está a punto de amanecer cuando un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza haciéndole soltar una risita

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lavi, aun intentando contener la hemorragia.

-No es nada… es solo que… hoy es mi cumpleaños-su maestro también sonrió al escucharla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Itzi-chan-

* * *

*Se escucha un murmullo detrás de una cortina roja y dos pares de brazos empujan a S hasta afuera quien empieza a temblar*

S: ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? *Tono nervioso viendo las miradas enojadas de las lectoras y una brincando en la parte de atrás*

I D: Porque eres la de en medio *Susurran*

S: *Voltea a ver a las lectoras y suspira* Sabemos que un "Lo sentimos" no va a arreglar el "abandono" del fic por más de medio año

D: *Gritando detrás de la cortina* Pero de verdad esperamos nos perdonen

I: Porque venimos con la misma escusa, la escuela

S: Pero de verdad que es la culpa de la escuela, ella no nos deja mucho tiempo libre y

I: Yo entre a la prepa y me llenaron hasta el cuello de tarea

D S: Pasamos las materias pero al siguiente semestre mucha más tarea

S: ¡Y una ******** tesina en equipo que termine haciendo solo yo! *Notablemente enojada*

*Sale Allen con un libro* Allen: Pero sacaste nueve por la redacción

Nancy: *Sale detrás de la cortina jaland D* Pero está frustrada, quince hojas de un capitulo cuando está haciendo casi veinte en otras cosas

*S deprimida cae al suelo*

D: ¡A parte yo entre a la Universidad! No saben lo que es levantarse a las 4 de la mañana para llegar a las 7 a la escuela *Llora en un rincón*

*Aparecen Kanda y Andrea* : Bueno empiecen con los reviews y dejen de lamentarse

I: Como siempre la adorable MusicianWish

S: No llores, porque luego te quedaras sin lágrimas y entonces ¿Cómo vas a llorar después?

Nancy: No le digas eso *Cara enojada*

Kanda Allen Lavi: ¡No dejaremos que nos vistan así de nuevo!

ISD: Al menos no con su permiso ¡muajajajaja!

Allen: Además nadie le diría piropos a Bakanda, con esa cara que tiene

Kanda: ¡¿Qué quieres decir Moyashi?!

*Siguen peleando* D: No eres la única pobre u.u

S: comprendemos el sentimiento

Ana: ¡Si! ¡Una mente unida!

Andrea: *Se cubre los cachetes* Noooo me duele si los jalan

Ana: Aw ternura, vengan a mi chachetes

Andrea: Nooooo *sale corriendo con una Ana atrás de ella*

D: No se si lo podamos meter de nuevo

I: Se convirtió en un caído y por eso Allen se rompe el brazo

Allen: Y sale la nueva inocencia

S: Se entromete mucho con el curso de la historia así que no creemos que sea muy posible

Lavi: Suena lógico ¡Deberíamos bañar a los Noés!

Itzel: Están allá *señala* Corre

Allen: *Dejando de discutir con Kanda* ¡No soy un mandilón! Solo que Nancy-san da demasiado miedo como para interferir

Nancy: Soy mejor para ti *Abraza a Allen*

*Bruno sentado frente a una computadora, suelta una carcajada y saluda*

S: ¡Deja de ver a Pewdiepie y saluda bien!

*Mirada acesina de parte de Bruno*

S: Bueeeeeeno esteee, no en este preciso momento verdad ñ.ñ

D: ¡Sí alguien nos defiende!

I: Te escuchamos pequeña ¡Abrazo!

Nancy: Por lo general las personalidad le hablan solo a uno *Piensa* o eso tengo entendido

Andrea: No vuelvas a hacer eso Kanda ¡Ahora piensa que la odias!

Kanda: jum

Andrea: ¡Disculpate!

Ana: ¿Q-Quien se casa contigo… o conmigo… o…? - No entiendo

Allen: No nos contradecimos

Nancy: Shhh no reveles el secreto

D: ¡Si, más personajes!

S: Es que nosotras mandamos a volar a las nubes así como tú al Conde XD

I: A mi tampoco me vuelve loca lavar ropa ¬¬

S: ¡Ni sabes usar la lavadora!

I: ^w^

Kanda Allen Lavi: *Asienten viendo ya los chicharrones explosivos*

S: No es necesario viajar por el tiempo, puedes venir en bici

D: Pero se va a tardar mucho

I: ¿Qué tal que se nos pierde?

S: Mmmm está bien ¡Todos a la maquina del tiempo!

Itzel: Pero no tienen una

I: Dejala soñar

ISD: ¡Besos con sabor a chocola te con rompope!

S: O solo chocolate, lo que prefieras XD

Kanda: Xognadora

IDS: ¡No nos tortures! La tarea es suficiente castigo…

D: ¿De verdad es larga? ¿La primera no solo fueron 6 partes?

S: ¿Cuánto llevamos de está?

I: Con está 6

Andrea: Bueno pero los capítulos son más largos

Itzel: Y con más acción

Andrea: *Mirada enojada* ¿Por qué no habría romance de NOSOTROS?

Kanda: No te enojes Andrea

I: Tienes razón *abraza a Kanda* Debería ser entre el y yo

*Guerra de miradas entre I y Andrea*

Allen: No creo que sea porque no tienen nada que hacer, más bien es porque son Noés y eso hace

D: Pues venimos de otra dimensión y para nosotras es normal hablar de otros animes así que no se puede evitar

Andrea I: No lo veas! *Cubren a Kanda con una cobija* Es mio!

I: Si ya lo vi esta… bien… sin quejas XD (El que ha salido hasta ahora)

DS: No nos gusta como se ha desarrollado así que ñaaa~

I Andrea: ¡No le llego lo interceptamos y lo quemamos! *Nancy llegando por atrás de Kanda le da una hoja de papel con un beso dibujado *

Kanda: Me llego

*Andrea e I salen corriendo para matar a Nancy*

Nancy: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Itzel: No creo que podamos hacer algo con el abrazo y la caja de chocolates ñ.ñ

Allen: *Le da un escalofrío* Deudas~ yo no quiero ver al Maestro

Nancy Itzel D S: ¡Cross!

Cross: *sale fumando un cigarro* ¿Qué tal?

Nancy S: *¬*

Allen: ¡Nancy-san!

Nancy: ejem hola Allen ^^U

Lavi: IreneFanfic

ISD: *Vestidas con túnicas de Jafar haciendo una reverencia* A tus ordenes

Ana: miki-kira ¿Todos los capítulos de un golpe? ¿A quien me recuerda?

Andrea: ¡Viva la agresividad y abajo los estudios!

I: ¡Kanda es mio!

Andrea: ¡Mio y de mi ego!

Nancy: ¡Ven ella lo pode!

ISD: Veremos que podemos hacer

Allen: Creeo que eso me va a doler

Nancy: Seme antoja un conejo

Lavi: *Escondido detrás de Itzel* Itzi-chan protejeme

Itzel: grrrr

Nancy: grrrr XD

Itzel: ¿Ataques de sobre protección?

D: Hey eso no está mal

S: ¿Ya lo apuntaste I?

I: ¡Apuntado!

Lavi: NARUKO96

Andrea: ¡Viva golpear primero y preguntar después!

Kanda: Ya basta

Andrea ¡No!

D: Intentaremos subir lo más regularmente posible

I: Ya tenemos varias cosas planeadas e intentaremos cumplirles en el menor tiempo posible

S: Almenas no pasara de medio año o eso esperamos.

*Se van los demás personajes y quedan las autoras*

D: Ahora les tenemos una propuesta

S: Pueden escoger entre dos opciones

I: Un capitulo cada mes (Lo que alcancemos a escribir en un mes así sean 4 páginas) o capitulo cada que lo acabemos (Iguales de largos que las ultimas veces)

SDI: Dejen nos su opinión en el review

*Salen todos de nuevo*

Todos: ¡Gracias por leer y darnos todo su apoyo!

S: Una última cosa, tenemos Facebook y Twetter, los links están en nuestro perfil y yo tratare de estar en el face a las 5 de la tarde hora DF por si quieren platicar o preguntar cosas

D: También recuerden que los trajes y algunos personajes están en el face y twetter, así que no dejen de verlos

I: Sin más nos despedimos y…

SDI: ¡Felices fiestas patrias! A las que vivan en México

I: Y a las que no también

¡SAYO!


End file.
